Schizophrenia
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Le meurtre, chez l'homme, c'est tout près, c'est juste sous la peau, frémissant, c'est au bord des yeux comme le désir, à fleur de tête. Le meurtre, en un sens, c'est qu'une figure du désir : c'est l'envie de vous le faire passer. -OC/OC-HG/TN-HP/GW.-
1. Prélude à la Schizophrénie

**_Home_ Sweet _Home_...**

**Hello !**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing <strong>**– **Principalement des O.C. Et en fond : Théodore Nott / Hermione Granger ; Harry Potter / Ginny Weasley ; Ronald Weasley / Luna Lovegood ; Drago Malefoy / Astoria Malefoy ; Drago Malefoy / Pansy Parkinson…

**Genre ****– **Romance & Suspens. Et puis, c'est censé faire un peu peur parfois… Juste un peu.

**Rating ****–** M. Ne nous voilons donc pas la face… Ce sera sanglant & citronné.

**Disclaimer ****–** Le monde & les personnages adultes appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je prends en compte tout ce qu'elle a écrit, y compris le tome 7.

**Remerciements ****– **Sébastien [Extra-Correcteur-de-Géni qui pourrait se recycler comme Correcteur dans une maison d'Edition] ; Annabelle [Directrice Musicale –titre attribuée par elle-même & qui m'a paru logique puisqu'elle m'a grandement aidé à choisir les titres de la Playlist.] ; Yagaëlle [Lectrice de Premier Ordre & Correctrice également] ; Lenou [Bestouillette se devant de me supporter quand je crise contre mes personnages & Soutiens Extraordinaire lorsqu'il s'agit de les critiquer avec moi…]

**Note de l'auteure ****–** Et oui… Bewitch_Tales le retour. J'ai hésité, encore et encore, et puis certains d'entre vous m'ont envoyés de gentils petits mots disant qu'ils m'attendaient alors… Puisque je n'aime pas faire attendre les gens. Enfin, ça se trouve, j'ai tellement patienté que du coup quand vous avez reçu le mail d'alert [Si c'est le cas], plusieurs d'entre vous se sont interrogés : Qui c'est, elle, déjà ? xD

J'ai commencé cette fiction en avril, après avoir eu l'idée en février. Je rêvais de réécrire une fiction sur des personnages O.C. Ensuite… J'ai voulu mettre un peu plus de suspens que d'habitude. Et puis, j'ai voulu glisser une histoire Gay [Mais pas joyeuse.] aussi –parce que je ne l'ai jamais fait & que Violet me l'a demandé… [Si Si !]

Quoi qu'il en soit… J'espère franchement qu'elle vous plaira & que vous parviendrez à me motiver & à demander à l'Inspiration de cesser de partir en vadrouille !

Cette fiction est à moitié écrite & corrigée presque immédiatement. Elle comportera un prélude –ici [Et au cas où vous poseriez la question, j'ai choisi le terme « Prélude » parce que ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à mes prologues habituels…] 10 chapitres & un épilogue. Cela peut paraitre court, mais vu la longueur étonnante des chapitres, je crois que vous aurez bien le temps de savourer cette histoire… :D Je posterais au rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines pour commencer, mais si je constate que l'Inspiration me soutient, je posterais toutes les semaines. Normalement les jeudis –je tenterais de m'y tenir.

Le résumé n'en est pas vraiment un... C'est juste une citation -celle d'un chapitre futur- étant donné que les résumés & moi, ça fait définitivement deux ! Je ne suis pas douée du tout pour ça... Donc, il sera peut-être retravaillé, selon les propositions futures de certains ! x)

Sur ces mots, je vous laisse à votre lecture, tout en souhaitant une bonne rentrée à tous les petits sorciers ! -Et aussi aux moldus, d'accord...

* * *

><p><strong>Schizophrenia<strong>

**Prélude à la Schizophrénie**

* * *

><p><strong>haine<strong>

**rage**

les mots griffés

traces sanglantes de ma voix déchirée

**haine **

**rage**

accrochée à mon ventre

étranglée dans ma gorge

**haine**

**rage**

à hurler contre les murs

à percer les tympans

j'arrive pas à l'empêcher

à la domestiquer

tout casser

**haine**

**rage**

froidement

{ _Bernard Friot & Catherine Louis – Extrait de « Pour Vivre »_ }

* * *

><p><strong><span>Musiques du Chapitre<span> :** _World Trade Center piano theme_ by Craig Armstrong ; _Sweet Dream_ interprété par Emily Browning.

* * *

><p><em>14 Janvier 2005.<em>

Lorsque la guérisseuse posa Adam dans les bras d'Hermione, celle-ci fondit en larmes. Elle ne semblait pas croire en sa chance. Après des mois de souffrances et de peur, elle tenait enfin son miracle tout contre sa poitrine. Ce petit être si parfait la scrutait de sous ses cils noirs en pleurant à en faire trembler les murs. Et pourtant, aucun son, aucun moment de son existence ne lui avait jusque-là parut assez beau pour faire concurrence à celui-ci.

Ses doigts frêles et tremblant se levèrent jusqu'à caresser les boucles brunes et humides qui s'entortillaient au-dessus du crâne du nouveau-né et elle l'écouta crier en essayant de chasser ses larmes.

Elle releva la tête pour finalement adresser un sourire resplendissant à son époux. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Théodore Nott tentait vainement de conserver un peu de cette fierté Serpentesque qui lui avait permis de séduire Hermione. Il s'essuya les yeux dans la manche de sa chemise et tenta de cesser de sourire bêtement, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne contrôlait pas son corps le moins du monde. Que ce soit à cause du bonheur et non d'un sortilège l'émerveilla quelque peu et il finit par s'avancer vers sa femme. Il glissa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux qui étaient plus incontrôlables que d'habitude et déposa un baiser sur son front moite de sueur. Étonnement, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle à ses yeux.

Il reporta finalement son attention sur le tout nouveau membre de leur famille, le premier être à réellement concrétiser une liaison datant de cinq ans déjà. Peut-être qu'enfin, les gens croiraient en leur couple. Peut-être qu'enfin, les amis de son épouse reviendraient vers elle. Peut-être qu'enfin, tout irait bien.

Adam laissa échapper un bout de langue tout en cessant de pleurer et Théodore eut presque l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui. Il esquissa un sourire avant de saisir l'enfant dans ses bras, l'arrachant momentanément à la poigne d'une mère qu'il imaginait déjà ultra-protectrice et envahissante. Il le jaugea quelques secondes, comme pour un examen, et constata que le bébé avait les sourcils « Nott », si épais et droits que ces hommes semblaient toujours les froncer. Cette réflexion lui arracha un rire et il murmura tout en serrant son fils contre lui :

« Bienvenue à toi, Adam Colin Nott. »

* * *

><p><em>12 Août 2009.<em>

Théodore regarda son fils dans les yeux, avec une fierté manifeste. Il resserra soigneusement le nœud de cravate du garçonnet qui se tortillait avec un malaise grandissant, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux en un geste paternel quotidien. Adam secoua la tête pour lui échapper, aussi sauvage que depuis le jour de sa naissance, puis se redressa avec une certaine arrogance, peu habituelle chez un enfant de quatre ans. Il fixa son père de ses immenses yeux vert-de-gris, presque violent de cette simple œillade, puis détourna le regard.

Il observa le décor à travers les fenêtres salies par la poussière et sentit la peur se former dans sa gorge à l'idée seule du monde qui l'oppresserait au dehors. Il imagina les adultes, si géants par rapport à lui, si minuscule. Ils le bousculeraient sans y prêter attention, lui feraient mal peut-être sans le vouloir, puis apprendraient son nom et lui adresseraient ce regard empreint d'une pitié terrifiante. Ils murmureraient tous : « Après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute si ses parents sont si… ». Ils changeaient toujours le dernier mot. Mais aucun n'était gentil. Jamais.

Adam sentit la bille lui monter aux lèvres alors qu'un filet de sueur courait sur sa joue. Il réalisa quand son père l'essuya qu'il s'agissait d'une larme et recula d'un pas avant de fusiller l'adulte du regard. Le geste de repli ne choqua qu'à peine Théodore qui s'était depuis longtemps habitué à cette manie qu'avait Adam de refuser tout contact physique. Un pincement au cœur se fit malgré tout ressentir, et il tenta de conserver la façade de calme si bien étudiée au long des années.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, fiston. Ça va aller. Ce n'est qu'un mariage après tout ! »

Adam ne prit même pas la peine de répondre tant cette réplique lui parut absurde. Mais il aurait pu répliquer mille choses à son père, plus méchantes les unes que les autres. Que d'abord, un mariage était une chose trop importante pour être précédée de l'adverbe « que ». Et qu'ensuite, ce n'était pas celui de n'importe qui. Qu'il s'agissait du mariage de George Weasley, frère de Ron Weasley, lui-même ancien fiancé de sa mère… Et malgré son jeune âge, Adam comprenait parfaitement qu'un adulte au cœur brisé ne souhaite voir son ex-fiancée au sein de sa propre famille.

De plus, la plupart des membres participant à la fête n'apprécieraient pas davantage la présence d'Hermione. Molly Weasley avait tenu à l'inviter, la considérant toujours comme sa fille, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Les autres, par contre, la traiterait –ainsi que son fils et son mari- comme des parias.

La vision de cauchemar et de captivité qui s'était imposée à lui un peu plus tôt se transforma pour se teinter de dizaines de chevelures rousses.

Pourtant, lorsque son père glissa sa main dans la sienne, il n'y échappa pas. L'impression de protection qui l'entoura momentanément le rassura plus que jamais et il fut heureux que Théodore n'abandonne pas l'idée de le traiter comme un enfant normal. Malgré tous ses refus de parler, jouer, ou quoi que ce soit d'autres ayant un rapport avec une quelconque forme de sociabilité, il continuait à essayer d'approcher son fils. Et parfois, Adam se laissait apprivoiser au cours d'un instant.

Comme lorsqu'il avait peur.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le jardin du célèbre Terrier, déjà rempli de monde, Adam serra la main de son père plus fort. Son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine et il eut bientôt l'impression de manquer d'air. Il fut pris d'une furieuse envie de se mettre à hurler ou pleurer, mais les regards des autres l'en empêchèrent. Alors il ferma les yeux, jusqu'à voir apparaitre de petites étoiles de couleurs brillantes.

Il se laissa tirer parmi la foule, sans jamais regarder où il allait, trop effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait lire sur les lèvres d'adultes médisants. Il se renferma sur lui-même, oubliant d'écouter les ragots qui heurtaient son père sur leur passage. Il sentit les muscles de ce dernier se tendre, mais jamais il ne perdit le contrôle.

Il fut rapidement soulevé et posé sur une chaise, tel un objet perdu qu'on aurait ramené près de sa mère. Il sentit les ongles de cette dernière frôler sa nuque, telle une paire de ciseaux glacés qui coupait virtuellement les boucles trop longues qui poussaient toujours si vite.

Rassuré pour de bon, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Ils étaient au deuxième rang, entourés de tignasses orange et auburn. Mécaniquement, il rechercha la main de son père et celui-ci la lui tendit avec un petit sourire presque prétentieux. Il sentit sa mère rire. Son regard passa un instant d'un parent à un autre, de son père et son air hautain, à sa mère et son ventre arrondi par une seconde grossesse, et il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

Il ne releva la tête que lorsque l'orchestre se mit à jouer une ballade mortellement ennuyeuse sans nulle doute choisie par la mariée –il était impossible que ce soit par un quelconque Weasley. Les demoiselles d'honneur se mirent à avancer dans l'allée, toutes si souriantes qu'Adam se demanda si elles n'en souffraient pas. Il les observa sans réel intérêt, tout en ayant l'impression d'assister à l'un des nombreux diners protocolaires organisés par son grand-père paternel.

Pourtant, toutes similitudes avec ces évènements détestables qu'il craignait plus que la foule et les Weasley réunis disparurent à l'apparition de l'une des enfants d'honneur. Parmi les rouquins à l'allure dégingandée qui piétinaient amèrement vers l'autel, une fillette sans doute à peine plus jeune que lui maintenait les alliances sur un petit coussin qu'elle prenait garde à ne pas faire tomber. La langue hors des lèvres, elle paraissait si concentrée qu'il se demanda comment elle pouvait marcher et réfléchir en même temps. Et puis, il constata qu'elle n'avait pas réellement l'air à sa place dans ce cortège. Elle était la seule fille, semblait plus jeune que les autres, et n'arborait pas du tout la même couleur de cheveux. Son chignon de fleurs blanches et roses maintenait une épaisse chevelure blonde foncée, marquée par quelques rarissimes reflets roux. Son petit nez retroussé couvert de taches de rousseur se fronçait à chaque fois qu'elle s'heurtait à un nid-de-poule et elle avait l'air de maugréer mentalement contre ce manque cuisant d'organisation.

Adam ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de cette petite fille, qui s'arrêta finalement auprès des demoiselles d'honneur. Et alors que tous se tournaient pour observer la mariée, il la scruta encore, imprimant mentalement chaque détail de son visage dans son esprit, si bien qu'il aurait pu le reproduire à la perfection s'il avait su dessiner. Étrangement, il rêva d'apprendre à le faire pour recréer cet instant unique. Les murmures de la foule enflèrent autour de lui à l'apparition féérique de la mariée, mais là encore, il ne quitta pas la fillette des yeux.

Miraculeusement, elle finit par croiser son regard. Et elle lui adressa le plus beau sourire qu'il n'eut jamais vu. Peu importa à l'instant qu'elle ait les deux dents de devant légèrement écartées, ou qu'une fossette creuse son menton à cause de ses rondeurs enfantines. Elle lui sembla tout droit sortie d'un conte. Ses joues s'enflammèrent et pour la première fois de son existence, sa gorge se serra pour une toute autre raison que la peur. Un timide sourire fendit ses lèvres et son cœur s'emballa, prêt à s'envoler.

Lorsque l'enfant s'arracha à son regard pour porter les alliances aux mariés, il réalisa qu'il ne voyait plus le temps passer. Et alors que la cérémonie touchait à sa fin et que sa mère tamponnait ses yeux humides de larmes de joies, il chercha encore la petite fille aux bagues du regard, sans parvenir à la retrouver parmi les personnes qui s'agglutinaient autour des nouveaux mariés.

Il faillit se mettre à pleurer, comme un bébé qu'il ne pensait plus être, mais déjà sa mère lui prenait la main pour le conduire vers le lieu où se déroulerait la vraie fête. Ses parents lui parlaient, mais il était trop assourdi par ses pensées pour les entendre. Pour la toute première fois depuis longtemps, les remarques assassines qui courraient sur son passage ne l'atteignirent même pas.

Ses parents l'abandonnèrent auprès des autres enfants et il s'installa en acceptant de boire un jus de citrouilles, son regard scrutant à travers la foule pour apercevoir la seule personne au monde qu'il souhaita voir à l'instant. Mais il ne voyait que les mioches Weasley et ceux de leurs amis, bruyants et sales, qui mangeaient avec les doigts avant de les fourrer dans leur nez, qui se bousculaient et pleurnichaient.

La déception prit une place de plus en plus grande dans son esprit.

Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner tout espoir, elle apparut à nouveau et il eut l'impression d'assister à une sorte de miracle divin dont parlait la Sœur Béatrix à son école. Il n'accorda même pas un coup d'œil à ses parents et la vit s'approcher de lui avec un immense sourire. Lorsqu'elle se stoppa, à quelques centimètres de lui, et lui prit sa boisson pour l'avaler à toute vitesse, comme si elle mourrait de soif, il crut rêver. Puis elle sourit encore, d'un sourire qui valait tous les discours du monde.

« Moi, c'est Mily, chuchota-t-elle du bout des lèvres avec la timidité presque naïve que peuvent seulement avoir les enfants.

- Moi, c'est Adam, » répondit-il sur le même ton après s'être raclée nerveusement la gorge.

Son nom ressembla presque à un croassement et il gigota un peu avec nervosité. Jamais il n'avait espéré porter un autre nom, mais cette fois, il eut le sentiment que celui de la fillette était beaucoup plus doux à entendre, telle une comptine. Avec un naturel étourdissant, elle le prit par la main et le tira hors de la foule. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il courrait que lorsque son sang commença à battre à ses tempes. Puis il l'entendit rire et oublia la souffrance contre ses côtes. Il détestait courir.

Elle s'arrêta en le lâchant, toujours tout sourire, et s'adossa à un arbre sans cesser une seule fois de le fixer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et il lui sembla que ça n'avait aucune importance. Alors, puisqu'elle le regardait, il en profita pour faire de même. Il crut discerner une nuance de jugement dans les iris bleus clairs de Mily, comme si elle cherchait à savoir s'il était digne d'elle.

Au bout d'une longue minute d'un examen, elle acquiesça comme pour elle-même et demanda d'une voix beaucoup plus courageuse :

« Tu veux bien être mon amoureux ? »

Adam se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre et haussa les épaules, son nœud de cravate lui semblant tout à coup bien trop serré.

« J'en sais trop rien… Faut faire quoi ?

- Bah… Faut s'aimer, gros bêta ! rétorqua-t-elle en un éclat de rire, comme si cette déduction était la plus logique qui soit.

- Et tu m'aimes, toi ? » s'écria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux, ne croyant pas à sa chance.

Elle l'observa, laissant une certitude immuable qui la troublerait tout au long de sa courte vie s'installer peu à peu en elle. Et sans réfléchir, du haut de ses quatre ans, elle chuchota une phrase que nombre d'adultes n'osaient prononcer :

« Bien évidemment que je t'aime. »

Un instant, Adam la fixa, sourcils froncés –encore plus que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Mily insista du regard, en l'attente d'une réponse immédiate, mais ne désirant pas plonger dans l'inconnu, Adam l'interrogea à nouveau :

« Comme les grands ? »

Mily mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec un air encore plus sérieux que lorsqu'elle prenait garde à ne pas lâcher les alliances. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers les adultes qui dansaient, et parut voir quelque chose d'invisible aux yeux des autres. Pendant une seconde, il crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, mais elle détourna le regard de la scène et secoua la tête.

« Non. Nous, c'est pour de vrai. »

* * *

><p><em>25 Avril 2014.<em>

Adam avança, un pied devant l'autre, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il eut le sentiment de fouler une terre sainte, de marcher dans un brouillard d'où il ne pouvait s'extirper qu'en demandant à l'aide, en oubliant sa fierté. Mais rien n'aurait plus pu lui faire renoncer à son orgueil, alors il continua de mettre un pied devant l'autre dans le long couloir sans fenêtres. Il lui sembla impossible qu'un homme vive réellement ici, même après toutes ses visites obligatoires à son grand-père Nott.

Un instant, il sentit la paume de son père contre son dos, qui le poussait à accélérer le pas. Mais il en était proprement incapable. Ses jambes alourdies par un métal imaginaire l'empêchaient de suivre l'ordre silencieux de son père, sauf si celui-ci consistait à fuir dans l'autre sens.

Pourtant, malgré tous les espoirs qu'il plaçait en cette possibilité infime, ils finirent par atteindre une porte. Les regards des ancêtres Nott depuis les tableaux lui vrillaient la peau et sa chemise de lin lui parut de plus en plus trempée. Il se noyait.

Son regard suivit la main de Théodore qui appuya contre le battant de la porte, laquelle céda trop facilement. Après l'obscurité du couloir, la vive luminosité de la chambre à coucher lui brûla les iris et il plissa les yeux en faisant un pas de plus. Il fixa son attention sur le bout de ses chaussures, juste pour éviter de regarder le spectacle qu'offrait son grand-père. Mais il lui fallut bien l'affronter, dès que son père le poussa vers le lit du vieil homme à l'allure décharnée.

Une seconde de plus et Adam osa enfin relever la tête. Tel un pantin désarticulé, le patriarche de la famille était relié à des tas de fils et tubes qui lui sortaient de partout et creusaient sa peau. Il paraissait tout petit et rapiécé sous ses draps, comme si la maladie qui le grignotait peu à peu et mâchonnait son esprit s'en prenait aussi à sa taille. Ses cheveux blancs étaient désormais presque translucides et Adam se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'assister à sa transformation en fantôme. Il se balança d'un pied à un autre alors que le vieillard ouvrait les yeux. Aucun mot ne s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche et Adam s'efforça à bredouiller :

« Bonjour, grand-père. »

La main de l'homme tapota son épaule de façon erratique dès lors qu'il trouva un peu de force, mais ce simple mouvement parut l'étouffer et il se rendormit d'un seul coup, en un râle qui souleva son torse.

Adam se tourna légèrement vers son père qui retint difficilement une grimace, puis profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour quitter la pièce. Le bruit de ses pas claquant contre le sol fut atténué par les nombreux tapis et il s'échappa en courant presque, retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes juste pour fuir cette atmosphère d'hôpital et de mort qui l'entourait.

Souffle court, il dévala les marches de l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois encerclé par les membres des familles les plus célèbres du monde sorcier. Il se retrouva au milieu de dizaines de robes noires d'hommes fumant et buvant en bavassant à propos de sujets plus désuets les uns que les autres et se faufila entre eux jusqu'à se glisser dans la salle à manger encore vide.

Il reprit enfin sa respiration et les battements de son cœur se régulèrent.

« Salut ! »

Il se retourna d'un seul mouvement, en un bond, et fit face à un garçonnet de son âge qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Bartholomew Zabini. L'enfant le dépassait d'une bonne tête depuis le jardin d'enfant et sa touffe de cheveux noirs n'arrangeait rien à l'impression d'Adam d'être un gobelin à ses côtés.

« Salut… lança le petit Nott sans la moindre gaieté.

- Ça va ? Regarde, j'ai piqué la flasque de mon père dans la poche de son manteau… »

Il s'avança vers Adam et lui tendit l'objet avec un clin d'œil complice qui n'arracha au petit brun qu'une grimace mécontente. L'expérience de l'alcool ne le tentait pas encore. Et contrairement à Bart, il ne désirait pas mettre ses parents en rogne d'une quelconque manière. Ils le prenaient déjà pour un fou et l'avait envoyé chez de nombreux psychomages ces dernières années… Il n'allait pas leur donner d'autres raisons de le faire.

« Non merci… J'ai pas soif.

- Et alors ? Quand tu manges des chocogrenouilles, c'est par gourmandise et pas par appétit. Sérieux, prends-en ! insista Bart en se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour impressionner Adam.

- Merci, mais non. Je n'en veux pas ! »

Pendant une courte seconde, il eut l'impression que Bart aurait pu le frapper. Puis le métis secoua la tête avec l'air de dire qu'il n'était qu'un minable et avala quelques amères gorgées d'une seule traite. Adam se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise, comme s'il venait d'assister à la naissance d'un problème qui durerait bien des années.

« T'es qu'une lavette, Nott ! » lança finalement Bart avant de tourner les talons en éclatant de rire.

Adam poussa un simple soupir sans trouver quoi répliquer et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, tel un enfant puni. Il se recroquevilla contre le mur et enfouit son visage entre ses genoux tout en tentant d'évacuer le parfum de médicament qui flottait encore dans ses narines. Ses yeux lui piquaient un peu et il eut l'impression d'être sur le point de pleurer, comme lorsque sa mère épluchait les oignons dès qu'elle était triste, juste pour trouver une raison valable de laisser des larmes lui échapper.

Il ne put y réfléchir davantage qu'un corps se glissa contre le sien. L'odeur de produit pour bébé lui titilla les narines et il se redressa légèrement pour accorder un rapide sourire à la fillette qui avait pris place à ses côtés. Ses cheveux blonds étaient séparés en deux tresses d'écolière studieuse qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'être et ses yeux grisés le jaugèrent avec cette sévérité habituelle qu'il avait appris à déceler. Cléo Malefoy. Elle lui lança un petit sourire en coin, toujours identique à celui qu'il connaissait depuis des années alors qu'il lui piquait ses poupées pour les lancer à travers des fenêtres afin de leur apprendre à voler. Elle lui avait pardonné en quelques mois. Et il s'habituait peu à peu à sa présence lors des diners mondains et autres festivités auxquels ils ne pouvaient échapper. Il remarqua une marque rouge sur sa joue et fronça les sourcils avant de s'enquérir :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, dis ?

- Bart a trouvé ça hilarant de me bousculer en prenant ma joue pour appui. Papa dit que c'est un crétin congénital !

- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

- Aucune idée. Mais il l'a dit avec sa grimace numéro douze. Alors c'est surement très méchant ! »

Adam acquiesça en écarquillant les yeux. En effet, la grimace numéro douze était probablement l'une des pires de Drago Malefoy. Il ne l'employait habituellement qu'en parlant de Harry Potter, qui, tous le savaient, était de loin son ennemi premier. Mais Bart n'était généralement que peu apprécié et cela n'étonnait plus personne. Cléo scruta Adam pendant un long moment, ce qui le mit dans un état de gêne totale, puis demanda avec franchise :

« Dis, t'as déjà eu une amoureuse, toi ?

- Oui. Juste une.

- Qui ?

- Mily… Tu ne la connais pas.

- Elle existe pour de vrai ? »

Adam hocha la tête avec véhémence, bien qu'il se soit posé la question à de nombreuses reprises puisqu'il n'avait jamais plus croisé la fillette avec laquelle il avait passé le plus bel après-midi de son existence. Cléo parut un peu déçue pendant quelques minutes, comme si cette révélation lui causait plus de dommages qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il eut l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise et ne voulant pas la rendre triste, bégaya sottement :

« Mais je veux bien être ton amoureux aussi si tu veux ! »

Cléo se tourna si violemment vers lui qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle espérait entendre. Une fois le choc passé, elle éclata de rire. Il se décomposa si rapidement qu'elle cessa de pouffer pour articuler :

« Beurk ! T'es dégoûtant ! Et puis… Je n'aime pas les garçons.

- Tous les garçons ? s'étonna Adam qui n'avait jamais entendu une telle chose.

- Tous, sauf mon papa. Mais ce n'est pas pareil… Et puis toi, t'es mon ami. Ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra jamais s'aimer pour de vrai et d'amour.

- Mais… si tu n'aimes pas les garçons, avec qui tu te marieras plus tard ?

- Avec… »

Cléo s'interrompit en plissant le front, comme si elle n'avait jamais réellement médité cette question. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Avec ses six courtes années de vie derrière elle, réaliser qu'elle n'aimait pas les garçons était déjà une grande avancée. Elle réfléchirait à la seconde option lorsqu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Mais en attendant, elle avait bien d'autres soucis à résoudre.

« Dis-moi… Cette Mily, c'est qui ? »

* * *

><p><em>1<em>_er__ Septembre 2016_

Adam poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en observant sa petite sœur qui sautillait en tenant les mains de ses parents, ses nattes se balançant sur ses épaules arrondies au rythme de ses mouvements. Sa poigne se resserra autour de sa grosse malle qu'il traînait avec difficultés tout en ayant bien trop d'orgueil pour oser demander de l'aide à son père. De toute façon, les deux adultes de sa famille étaient tous les deux bien trop occupés par la petite Calypso –ou plutôt Caly. Agée de sept ans, la fillette avait pris la détestable habitude d'être le centre d'attention et Adam la haïssait encore plus ce jour-là.

C'était sa toute première rentrée à Poudlard. Et il traversa le mur séparant les voies neuf et dix avec l'impression d'être seul au monde alors qu'il ne l'était pas encore. Mais comme toujours, il n'avait pas pu convaincre ses parents de confier Caly à quelqu'un d'autre le temps des adieux. Elle était toujours là, tel un morceau de chewing-gum que seul un sort aurait pu décoller de sa chaussure.

Un fin sourire ourla ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne lui faudrait que quelques mois pour se débarrasser définitivement de sa satanée petite sœur dès qu'il apprendrait à se servir de la magie. Il décida d'être le plus studieux des étudiants de Poudlard, juste pour parvenir à ses fins.

« Alors, bonhomme, tu es prêt ? »

La voix de son père dans son dos interrompit ses complots d'assassinat et il haussa les épaules tout en contemplant la foule qui se pressait sur le quai. Il ne reconnut personne au départ, puis parvint à remarquer Bart auprès de ses parents –Blaise et Pansy qui s'était longtemps nommée Parkinson. Les deux anciens Serpentard conseillaient à leur fils de tout faire pour être accepté dans cette même maison et Adam ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Bart était sans doute le plus apte à appartenir à la catégorie des lâches et vils serpents. Sans oublier qu'il pouvait être particulièrement fou.

Théodore repéra lui aussi les Zabini et leur adressa un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers eux. Hermione roula des yeux dans ses orbites, peu proche de Blaise alors qu'elle s'entendait tout particulièrement avec Pansy depuis quelques années. Et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à la présence du petit Bart qui s'amusait à embêter les autres enfants dans les diners et qui ne se faisait jamais réprimander –l'éducation Aristocratique comportait de nombreuses lacunes, elle ne se lassait jamais de le répéter.

Adam suivit le mouvement sans réelle motivation, agacé de toujours devoir faire semblant de s'entendre avec Bart alors qu'il ne cessait de l'importuner. Les adultes échangèrent quelques bises et poignées de mains et son futur condisciple s'avança vers lui avec un air mauvais.

« Alors, tu crois que tu peux entrer à Serpentard, Nott ?

- En réalité, ça n'a aucune importance ce que je crois. C'est le choixpeau qui choisit.

- Tu te laisses dominer par un vieil objet tout pourri ? s'écria Bart avant de rire grassement. Pauvre vieux… Moi, j'irais à Serpentard. Et peut-être qu'avec un miracle, toi aussi… Mais à mes yeux, t'es déjà un Poufsouffle ! »

Adam serra les poings en retenant difficilement son envie de les envoyer dans le visage déjà aplati de Bart. Mais il sentit les regards des adultes sur eux deux et se retint, ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuis qui pousseraient ses parents à encore le comparer à sa petite sœur si jolie et parfaite. D'ailleurs, cette dernière qui n'avait pas perdue une miette de la conversation, tira sur le chemisier de sa mère en piaillant :

« Moi, je serais une Gryffondor ! N'est-ce pas, maman ? »

Hermione caressa les cheveux de la fillette en la regardant d'un air admiratif, comme si elle venait de déclarer avoir inventé un remède contre toutes les maladies mortelles du monde. Adam grogna un gros mot dans sa barbe inexistence alors que Bart s'esclaffait :

« Gryffondor ? La maison des loosers !

- Bartholomew ! »

La voix de sa mère fouetta brusquement l'air et quelques personnes se tournèrent vers leur petit groupe pour chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le regard de Pansy passa de son fils à Hermione avec une certaine gêne et cette dernière esquissa un sourire, comme pour pardonner cette intervention plus que mal placée. L'incident failli être enterré, puis une remarque acerbe d'un inconnu leur parvint :

« Elle laisse les serpents étouffer la lionne, apparemment… »

Hermione se retourna violemment pour faire ravaler cette réplique à celui qui l'avait énoncée, puis se figea et blêmit si rapidement qu'Adam crut qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. La main de Théodore trouva place sur les reins de son épouse, dans le but évident de la soutenir alors qu'Adam reconnaissait l'homme qui avait parlé. Ronald Weasley les observa l'un après l'autre avec une lueur de défit au fond des yeux et Adam fuit cet examen pour ne pas se laisser dominer.

Dans l'unique but d'éviter l'homme qui aurait pu être l'époux de sa mère à quelques mois près, il regarda ailleurs et son cœur s'arrêta momentanément de battre lorsqu'il reconnut la fillette qui se tenait auprès de Ron.

« Mily ? »

Le prénom qui s'échappa de ses lèvres interrompit la petite scène que s'apprêtait à déclencher Ron et son regard oscilla brusquement plusieurs fois entre sa fille et Adam avant de se poser sur sa femme. Luna Lovegood se contenta de regarder ailleurs, avec l'air perdu qu'elle s'employait à arborer dès lors qu'elle savait quelque chose que son mari se devait d'ignorer.

« Emily ? Articula sèchement Ron en se tourna vers sa fille. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

La fillette décrocha difficilement son regard de celui d'Adam et il en profita pour l'observer. Le blond de ses cheveux s'était assombri de roux et sa peau était tannée par le soleil, brunissant ses tâches de rousseurs. Elle avait toujours les mêmes grands yeux, et le même nez froncé de bébé. Et surtout, elle lui laissait toujours ce creux à l'estomac, et ce trou béant dans son cerveau qui ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement. Elle portait une chemise deux fois trop grande pour elle et un jean trop court, symbole même que ses vêtements avaient appartenus à d'autres.

Adam savait que Ronald Weasley ne tenait qu'une petite boutique de balais dont les ventes ne décollaient pas et que le Chicaneur était de moins en moins populaire. Il se demanda comment il aurait pu supporter de ne pas avoir ses propres tenues faites sur mesure.

Il ne put même pas l'imaginer que Ron répéta le prénom complet de sa fille avec une certaine rage qui plongea Adam dans un état proche de la démence. La colère qu'il ressentait dès que sa petite sœur attirait l'attention sur elle n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il perçut en lui pendant un instant. Il aurait pu démolir Ronald Weasley s'il avait eu la force ou l'arme nécessaire.

« Emily Julie Weasley !

- Il était au mariage de Tonton George. On a joué tous les deux, c'est tout… »

Étonnamment, elle oublia qu'ils s'étaient jurés un amour éternel au pied d'un arbre centenaire et Adam fourra mécaniquement ses mains dans ses poches pour cacher les tremblements de fureur et de déception qui le secouaient. Hermione intervint alors que le visage de Ron se teintait d'un rouge inquiétant.

« Ce sont des enfants, Ron. Ils n'ont pas à…

- Toi, la ferme ! rétorqua Ron sans lui laisser le temps de conclure sa phrase. Tu as perdu le droit de me parler il y a quinze ans en me plantant devant l'autel. Et ton bâtard n'approchera pas de ma fille ! »

Le poing de Théodore cogna son nez avec une force étonnante et un craquement sombre se fit entendre. Adam ferma les yeux en voyant Emily faire de même et ne les rouvrit qu'en entendant le cri de sa mère :

« Arrêtez tous les deux ! »

Ron s'était relevé et venait de plaquer son père au sol alors que Blaise se décidait enfin à intervenir sous les regards outragés des autres parents. L'exemple qu'ils offraient n'était en effet pas des plus édifiants. Mais les deux hommes, qu'Adam trouva étonnement risibles, ne cessèrent pas de se frapper. Il sentit le regard d'Emily sur lui et lui adressa un regard glacial et empli d'amertume. Elle s'empourpra instantanément et il s'en voulut un peu. Mais elle avait oublié leur après-midi, il en était persuadé, et elle tâchait le plus beau souvenir de sa vie d'enfant, le ternissant en n'évoquant pas ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Il la détestait. Ou du moins, il voulut le croire.

Et alors que Blaise parvenait enfin à séparer les duellistes qui s'étaient emparés de leurs baguettes, Adam lança méchamment à Emily qui s'angoissait :

« Je parie sur la victoire de mon père. »

* * *

><p><em>2 Septembre 2016<em>

Adam se laissa tomber sur son siège en baillant, encore un peu sonné par la première nuit passée à la chaleur du dortoir des Gryffondor. Après des années à dormir dans une chambre à lui seul, au manoir le plus glacial existant de Grande-Bretagne, l'atmosphère constamment rougeoyante des quartiers qu'il partageait avec tant d'étudiants lui avait causé de nombreux cauchemars.

Son regard parcourut la salle de classe du sous-sol où se déroulaient les cours de Potions enseignés par son paternel. Il les attendait avec impatience tout en les redoutant, craignant surtout que ses condisciples puissent songer qu'il aurait droit à un traitement de faveur, ce qui –il le savait parfaitement- n'était pas du genre de son père. Il le regrettait un peu malgré lui d'ailleurs.

Les élèves entraient en se bousculant, mélange de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle –avec qui ils partageraient ce cours. Et il sentit ses muscles se tendre en réalisant ce que cela signifiait. Il avait redouté de voir apparaitre les Serpentard et le regard moqueur de Bart qui ne le quittait plus depuis l'annonce du choixpeau magique, mais n'avait pas songé à ce que l'intervention des Serdaigle voudrait dire.

Lorsque le choixpeau avait été déposée sur Emily Weasley, elle était rouge d'impatience et frétillait sur place, comme une pile électrique. Déjà installé à la table des Gryffondor, il avait un instant espéré qu'elle le rejoigne. Mais ce maudit chapeau rapiécé avait choisi de l'envoyer à Serdaigle et elle s'était assise auprès des autres bleus sans même riposter.

Et voilà qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce, déjà entourée par de nouveaux amis alors qu'il ne s'en était pas fait un seul. Il sentit une pointe de jalousie transpercer son cœur en voyant un garçon qui devait le dépasser d'une bonne tête discuter avec la fillette. Mais Emily se tourna légèrement vers lui en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille, ses livres coincés contre sa poitrine. Et elle lui adressa ce fameux sourire qui brûlait son cœur et en faisait un petit tas de cendres.

Il crut pendant un instant qu'elle oserait s'avancer vers lui et prendre place à ses côtés et souhaita en même temps qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Il ne put avoir de réponse à sa question que déjà son père entrait dans la pièce en lançant un « Bonjour ! » trop joyeux pour un premier jour de classe. Emily poussa un léger soupir qui fut perçu par Théodore, lequel lui adressa un clin d'œil avant d'annoncer en posant une pile de manuels sur son bureau :

« Levez-vous tous ! (Lentement, les élèves déjà installés obéirent en se jetant des coups d'œil à la dérobée.) Très bien. Je suis le professeur Nott et contrairement aux rumeurs qui courent, je n'accepterais pas que vous m'appeliez Théodore avant d'avoir obtenu des Optimal à vos BUSES de Potions ! Maintenant, je vais vous demander de changer de places. Chaque Gryffondor doit être assis auprès d'un Serdaigle. Sans exception ! »

Les premières années qui s'apprêtaient à riposter se turent sous l'effet givrant de ces deux derniers mots.

« Je ne croirais pas non plus ceux qui inventeront une allergie aux étudiants des autres maisons, ni les quelconques preuves de parenté poussant à vous installer par affinités… Vous êtes à Poudlard. Une guerre s'est déroulée ici en partie à cause de deux maisons se haïssant et je fais partie de ceux pensant qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Alors, installez-vous comme vous voulez mais je ne veux pas voir de petits groupes d'étudiants de la même maison ! »

Des grognements se firent entendre, mais deux élèves en particuliers furent assez soulagés de cette soudaine manœuvre. Emily se faufila entre ses condisciples pour rejoindre Adam au premier rang et posa ses manuels sur le bureau qu'ils devraient partager avec un petit sourire.

« Je peux ?

- Bien sûr. T'es une Serdaigle. C'est la règle. »

Il tenta de ravaler son enthousiasme et elle s'assit en s'empourprant. Autour d'eux, les étudiants cherchaient à choisir avec soin leurs futurs binômes sous le regard de Théodore qui savait perdre un bon quart d'heure de cours à cause de cette ingérence dans la vie de ses élèves. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Emily et Adam assis côte à côte.

« Je ne savais pas que ton père était le professeur. Enfin, il faut dire qu'on ne parle pas beaucoup de ta famille chez moi… Mon père est encore relativement amer. Mon oncle Harry dit qu'il a tendance à ressasser le passé.

- Ouais… C'est un truc de vieux ça. »

Emily s'esclaffa en acquiesçant, amusée par le ton dénué de tout humour employé par Adam, comme si les adultes l'exaspéraient. Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation que Théodore pressa les enfants à s'asseoir un peu plus rapidement et à sortir leurs livres.

Il entama alors un petit discours que certains élèves écoutèrent –et d'autres firent semblant- tout en tournant en rond dans la pièce, repérant peu à peu les visages et les liants à ceux de son enfance. Au bout d'une demi-heure il leur demanda d'aller chercher quelques ingrédients afin de préparer une première potion d'essai et la plupart se ruèrent sur les étagères comme s'ils craignaient de manquer de quelque chose. D'autres –comme Adam- trainèrent plutôt les pieds sans grande motivation.

Une fois réinstallés, ils suivirent tous les conseils de l'enseignant qui vérifiait méthodiquement chacun de leur mouvement. Emily, habituellement maladroite, prenait garde à chacune des grimaces du professeur, mais était aussi bien trop obnubilée par la présence d'Adam à ses côtés pour rester concentrée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil de biais au visage fatigué du garçon. Ses cheveux d'un brun aussi foncé que celui de son père tombaient un peu devant ses yeux en des boucles identiques à celles de sa mère, un parfait mélange entre eux. Elle comprenait amplement qu'Hermione Granger ait choisi Théodore Nott au lieu de son père tant leur fils était parfait. Ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle le voyait, n'apercevant même pas les cernes creusant ses yeux ou la cicatrice sous son menton.

Elle renversa un peu d'asphodèle dans sa potion, au mauvais moment et Théo lui attrapa violemment le poignet.

« Attention à ce que vous faites, Miss Weasley.

- Désolée, Professeur Nott. J'étais… Je pensais à autre chose.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué. »

Emily rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et Théo la lâcha en récupérant le sachet d'asphodèle. Il lui tendit autre chose en lui montrant la différence de couleur entre les deux plantes, presque infime, ce qui expliquait qu'elle puisse se tromper. Elle se demanda comment il avait pu les différencier avant de souvenir que c'était son travail et se retourna vers Adam qui touillait une mixture poisseuse avec une grimace d'appréciation dégoûtée.

« Les potions, c'est…

- Dangereux. Tu ferais mieux de regarder ce que tu fais. »

Emily acquiesça, bien qu'il ne la regardait pas et se pencha à nouveau vers sa potion qui n'avait pas du tout la même apparence que celle d'Adam. En poussant un soupir désespéré, elle saisit tous les ingrédients encore à sa disposition et les fit tomber dans le chaudron. Elle n'eut pas le temps de percevoir l'appel du professeur ou l'injure d'Adam que le bruit d'une explosion se fit entendre. Un bras passa autour d'elle et la poussa violemment contre le sol. Elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son binôme en rouvrant les yeux, qu'elle avait mécaniquement fermés sous le choc.

Tout l'avant-bras du garçon, qu'il avait tendu pour la jeter à terre, était couvert de la mixture gluante qui reposait dans son chaudron quelques minutes plus tôt. Le liquide grignotait peu à peu les manches de son blaser et de sa chemise, brûlant sa peau. Une odeur de fumée –étrangement, Emily songea à un barbecue- se fit sentir alors que Théodore se précipitait vers son fils figé. Il lui lança plusieurs sortilèges pour éteindre le feu qui s'embrasait et les flammes qui commençaient à caresser son visage.

Emily sentit les larmes lui brouiller la vue alors qu'elle prenait lentement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle parvint à regarder Adam dans les yeux et fut surprise de constater qu'aucune trace de douleur n'apparaissait sur son visage, comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Théodore secoua son fils en réalisant qu'il était totalement pétrifié et l'enfant secoua la tête, sortant apparemment d'un songe.

« Adam, ça va ?

- Ouais… Je vais bien. »

Il leva légèrement son bras, admira un instant sa peau rougie et brûlée, absorbé par la contemplation morbide de sa main qu'il ne sentait plus réellement. Alors seulement il parut comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver et s'évanouit.

* * *

><p><em>5 Janvier 2019<em>

Cléo descendit du train en remontant sa sacoche sur son épaule, puis repoussa négligemment une mèche blonde devant ses yeux. Elle parcourut la foule qui se pressait autour du train, à Pré-au-Lard, et les quelques élèves qui se livraient déjà à des batailles de boules de neige. Elle voulut disparaitre, retourner là d'où elle venait, retrouver ses amis de Durmstrang avant qu'ils ne commettent des erreurs et ne la fasse renvoyer. Avant que son père vienne la rechercher en expliquant pourquoi elle devait entrer à Poudlard. Elle aurait presque préféré suivre des cours à domicile.

Sa respiration forma un nuage blanc devant sa bouche et elle fit quelques pas dans la neige en suivant les élèves qui rentraient de chez eux après les vacances de noël. Eux, au moins, savaient à quoi ils s'attendaient. Cléo, elle, était définitivement perdue dans ce paysage de neige et de robes noires.

Une mini tornade enroula ses cheveux autour de son visage et elle sera son sac contre elle pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Malgré l'effet frigorifiant de l'air sur sa peau, un sourire en coin prit place sur ses lèvres alors que les élèves lâchaient livres et parchemins sous la force de la bourrasque.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de se moquer. »

Cléo se retourna pour rembarrer la personne osant s'adresser à elle de cette façon afin de délimiter pour la première fois la frontière à ne pas franchir. Après tout, elle était une Malefoy ! Déjà à Durmstrang, son nom n'inspirait que du respect –et de la crainte. Et elle refusait d'abandonner cette sorte de couronne que lui faisait porter les autres sans en avoir conscience.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à la fillette qui venait de lui parler sans autorisation au préalable, elle ne parvint pas immédiatement à dire quoi que ce soit. Sans doute parce que le regard émeraude flamboyant de l'enfant la transperçait et lui donnait l'impression de perdre ses mots, ou que sa moue curieuse tout en étant inquiète apaisait la petite colère qu'elle avait failli piquer. Cléo ne la trouva pas particulièrement jolie, elle avait les joues trop rondes et son corps fin flottait dans une tenue trop grande, comme si elle tenait tout bonnement à le dissimuler. Elle devait être encore en première année, Cléo étant en seconde. Et elle n'eut pas envie de la bousculer.

« Je sais. Mais c'est tout de même assez amusant !

- Uhm… Oui, ça l'est, pouffa la fillette en enroulant timidement une mèche rousse autour de son majeur. Tu es nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je m'appelle Cléo.

- Moi, c'est Violet. Violet Potter, ajouta-t-elle avec une légère grimace, en l'attente d'une réaction qui ne vint pas.

- Potter ? Tu es à Poufsouffle, non ? »

Cléo pointa du doigt le blason de la première année et celle-ci acquiesça avec un certain malaise. Apparemment, son appartenance à cette maison n'était pas le sujet à évoquer au premier abord. Cléo se demanda ce qu'il se passerait pour elle si le choixpeau ne l'envoyait pas à Serpentard, mais préféra ne pas s'inquiéter outre-mesure. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les élèves qui commençaient à s'avancer vers les calèches tirées par des Sombrals –animal qu'elle voyait par la faute de l'ancêtre Nott- et se tourna vers Violet.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait dû dire son nom à la jeune fille Potter, mais s'en sentit incapable. Elle redoutait une réaction face à ce « Malefoy », symbole même d'une guerre destructrice et mortelle, signe aussi d'une lâcheté imprévisible. Sans doute autant que Violet lorsqu'elle énonçait « Potter » et attendait les demandes d'autographes et de photos de groupes, telle une superstar qu'elle demeurerait toute sa vie sans la moindre raison.

Alors au lieu d'envenimer la situation et de faire fuir Violet, elle désigna d'un mouvement de menton les calèches et les étudiants enrhumés.

« On y va ? »

Violet acquiesça avec un grand sourire et prit ses deux sacs à dos qu'elle avait refusé de laisser dans le train avec un peu de difficulté. Cléo se proposa tout naturellement de l'aider et elles rejoignirent les autres en bavardant, l'une faisait fi du nom de l'autre pendant que cette dernière l'ignorait simplement. Elles s'installèrent seules et Violet sortit un paquet de Dragués Surprises de Bertie Crochue, qu'elle ouvrit pour elles deux.

« Tu étais à Beaubâtons avant ? Mes cousins y sont. Leur mère est française.

- Non, Durmstrang.

- Mon papa y est allé en visite un jour, pour promouvoir l'un de ses livres, se vanta innocemment la rouquine. Il dit que l'accueil y a été très chaleureux et que les histoires de Magie Noire au sujet de cette école sont totalement absurdes ! »

Cléo comprit qu'elle venait de réciter mot pour mot le discours d'Harry Potter et en fut légèrement amusée. Plus petite, elle agissait aussi de la même manière, comme si tout ce que disait son père était parole de Mage. Depuis, elle avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas franchement parfait. Dt même si ses relations avec lui étaient loin d'atteindre le degré d'horreur de celles avec sa mère, elle devait admettre qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée de son humanité. De son imperfection.

« Il y a pas mal de gens portés sur le côté néfaste de la Magie tout de même… Comme partout ! déclara-t-elle finalement en haussant les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Sauf que là-bas, ce n'est pas considéré comme étant un crime.

- Oh… »

Violet baissa les yeux vers ses mains, fourrées dans ses gants multicolores sans doute tricotés par sa grand-mère. Il s'agissait d'un sujet plus ou moins tabou dès lors qu'il était accepté par certains, et Cléo comprit que sa famille à elle devait avoir un avis bien différent. Elle se tut donc, et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. Le château de Poudlard lui apparut assez rapidement et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Majestueux et resplendissant, il illuminait tout autour de lui, creusant le ciel de neige de ses tours sombres à demi-dissimulées par les nuages.

« En fait… Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom, bredouilla Violet d'une petite voix pour attirer son attention.

- Quelle importance ? »

La calèche de stoppa et Violet parut de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Avec un dernier regard en arrière, elle descendit, serrant ses sacs contre elle jusqu'à les coller sur sa poitrine, comme si ils auraient pu lui être d'un quelconque secours. Cléo poussa un bref soupir et la suivit dans son mouvement. Une fois face à face, les deux jeunes filles se défièrent du regard, l'une comprenant brusquement d'où venait ce sentiment de malaise que lui inspirait l'autre.

« Malefoy. C'est ça mon nom. »

Violet se tendit ostensiblement et –au lieu d'éprouver du plaisir face à cette réaction ; Cléo se sentit presque blessée.

« Mon papa… Il ne voudrait pas que je te parle.

- Et tu fais toujours ce qu'il dit ? rétorqua Cléo avec une certaine colère, refusant de laisser un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ruiner toute sa vie et les relations qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

- Oui, admit Violet en acquiesçant, double preuve de sa quasi-soumission à l'ordre paternel. Il faut que j'y aille… Bonne chance ! »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit presque en courant, disparaissant dans la foule d'étudiants qui se bousculait pour passer les grandes portes. Cléo resta là, les bras ballants, durant de longues minutes. Puis ses doigts s'engourdirent à cause du froid alors qu'elle constatait qu'elle était seule désormais. Irrémédiablement seule dans un pays qu'elle ne connaissait plus, avec des gens qu'elle n'aimait pas côtoyer. Elle retrouverait Adam, Bart, et les autres enfants des amis de ses parents, avec qui elle avait été élevée. Mais malgré ça, elle réalisa que Poudlard serait pour elle ce qu'elle avait été pour son père : un lieu où elle devrait choisir d'être le maître ou de se laisser piétiner. Elle savait aussi que l'époque avait changé, et qu'elle avait deux fois plus de chance d'être massacrée que d'être aimée.

Elle comprit alors pourquoi Violet lui avait souhaité bonne chance.

* * *

><p><em>12 Novembre 2021.<em>

Violet sentit les larmes picoter ses yeux, mais préféra songer que c'était à cause du shampoing qui s'y glissait sournoisement. Puis un sanglot remonta dans sa poitrine, alors elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même. Elle se laisse tomber le long du mur de la douche, lequel givra sa colonne vertébrale nue. Des frissons parcoururent toute sa peau et elle fléchit les genoux, se recroquevillant contre elle-même.

Tous les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch avaient déjà quitté le Vestiaire, et elle se retrouvait à sangloter comme une idiote au lieu de se reprendre et d'aller fêter leur défaite avec eux. Elle comprenait soudainement pourquoi le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Poufsoufle. Le cran lui manquait sérieusement.

Elle se remémora l'image de son père qui avait observé le match depuis la cabine réservée aux professeurs. Lorsque l'attrapeur de Gryffondor avait attrapé le Vif d'Or, il avait semblé partagé entre deux émotions totalement opposées : le bonheur de voir sa maison gagner, et la déception de voir sa fille perdre. Comme toujours depuis des années, elle ne cessait de le désappointer. Il avait été fier d'elle quand l'équipe l'avait engagée en tant qu'Attrapeur et il avait passé tout un été à l'entrainer. Mais entre Poufsouffle, ses piètres qualités de sportive et son manque cuisant d'esprit d'initiative, elle ne doutait pas qu'il souhaite la remplacer par une autre fille. Un modèle plus semblable à ce dont il rêvait, une avec qui il aurait des points communs.

Elle renifla bruyamment pour la millième fois au moins et enfouit son visage entre ses genoux en sanglotant de plus belle, se sentant de plus en plus pathétique. Elle s'imaginait que son père puisse la déshériter. Sa mère n'aurait probablement pas opposé la moindre résistance.

Elle en était là de ses divagations lorsque l'eau cessa de couler. Elle releva brusquement la tête en sentant son corps se crisper sous le coup de la surprise –tant que de la peur- et faillit hurler en remarquant la présence de Cléo Malefoy à ses côtés. La jeune Serpentard de Cinquième Année la contempla un instant avec un sourire que Violet ne parvint pas à comprendre, puis soupira, incroyable comédienne :

« Ce n'était pas un si mauvais match ! Tu as failli attraper le Vif d'Or.

- J'ai _failli_ ! Ça ne suffit pas pour gagner. Et sors d'ici ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là.

- C'est le vestiaire des Poufsouffle, je sais… Mais je t'ai entendu pleurer, alors… Je suis venue.

- Je suis nue. Tourne-toi au moins ! »

Violet se demanda elle-même pourquoi elle disait ça. Après tout, Cléo était aussi une fille, et aussi Serpentard soit-elle, cela n'enlevait rien de sa féminité. Elle était même la plus sensuelle des étudiantes de Poudlard, portant son apparence et ses atouts en triomphe comme si il s'agissait d'armes. Les garçons n'y étaient d'ailleurs pas insensibles. Et étrangement, Violet non plus.

Dès que Cléo Malefoy apparaissait devant elle, de petits frissons de plaisir coupable entortillaient son estomac et elle sentait sa poitrine se tendre malgré elle. Aucune autre personne, quel que soit son sexe, ne parvenait à la mettre dans un tel état. Etat qu'elle avait réussi à définir depuis peu de temps : l'excitation. Au départ, elle avait pris ça pour une sorte de crainte, puis pour un désir malsain de provoquer son père alors qu'elle l'aimait tant… Puis Cléo s'était mise à danser en plaisantant avec des amies au détour d'un couloir et les mouvements parfaits de ses jambes et de ses bras avaient pris Violet au dépourvu. Elle avait compris que Cléo Malefoy était belle.

« Je suis une fille. J'ai donc déjà eu le plaisir d'admirer un corps féminin sous toutes les coutures… »

Les joues de Violet s'enflammèrent alors qu'une nuance de jalousie pointait dans son cœur. Le sous-entendu de Cléo était si explicite qu'elle faillit lui hurler de sortir, de déguerpir de sa vie, et de cesser de lui faire ressentir ces choses… Ces sentiments dont elle ne voulait pas.

Elle reçut une serviette de bain au visage et réalisa que Cléo se moquait d'elle.

« Couvre-toi si ma présence te gênes autant. »

Violet ne se fit pas prier. Elle s'enroula dans la serviette après s'être mise debout, dévoilant ainsi son corps nu au regard scrutateur de la jeune Serpentard qui n'en perdit pas une miette. Violet essuya ses yeux rougis par les larmes dans un coin du tissu-éponge puis s'avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'aux bancs, prenant garde à ne pas glisser. Elle décida d'ignorer Cléo, laquelle finirait bien par s'en aller si elle avait la moindre notion de survie. Mais au lieu de ça, la blondinette s'installa le plus naturellement du monde sur un banc et haussa un sourcil railleur et provocateur à l'intention de la jeune Potter.

« Je… Je ne vais pas m'habiller devant toi, bredouilla cette dernière en rougissant de plus belle.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! »

En effet, Cléo savait. Elle avait deviné ce qu'il se passait bien avant que Violet commence à oser l'envisager. Et contrairement à cette dernière, elle ne ressentait ni honte, ni besoin viscéral de cacher ce qu'elle était. Elle imagina une seconde la réaction qu'aurait son père, lequel dirait probablement : « Tu aimes une fille ? D'accord. Mais c'est une Sang-Pur au moins ? ». Telle serait sa principale préoccupation. Pour les Potter, c'était sans doute très différent.

« Je veux que tu sortes ! ordonna Violet d'une voix plus forte –laquelle aurait pu faire fléchir Cléo si elle n'avait pas tant tremblée et aussi peu sûre d'elle.

- Tu en es certaine ? J'aurais bien voulu qu'on parle, moi… »

Violet eu l'impression que son cerveau s'apprêtait à imploser sous la puissance des sentiments contradictoires qui l'oppressaient. Non, elle voulait que Cléo reste. Mais elle voulait aussi qu'elle parte. Elle voulait parler de ce qu'il se passait, mais refusait d'obtenir des réponses à ce qui lui causait tant de troubles. Et plus que tout, elle souhaitait être seule et voir s'effacer toutes les pensées immondes qui pénétraient son esprit.

Et Cléo lut son angoisse dans ses iris qui s'emplissaient de larmes pour la centième fois de la journée. Comment pouvait-elle apprécier une telle pleurnicharde ? Cela l'étonnait elle-même. Elle comprit alors que Violet n'était pas prête et se leva en poussant un soupir, souhaitant évacuer la lassitude qui s'emparait toujours d'elle quand elle croisait la Poufsouffle. La même frustration lui donnait envie de tout casser dès lors qu'elle s'éloignait. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était à Violet de le faire désormais.

« Tu connais la Salle sur Demande, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Oui.

- Tu pourras toujours m'y retrouver lorsque tu… Lorsque tu auras compris qu'on ne peut rien faire contre ça. »

Cléo quitta les lieux après un dernier sourire, plus triste que d'habitude et Violet la laissa faire, sans même chercher à mimer la surprise ou l'incompréhension. Car elle avait parfaitement saisi l'invitation de Cléo. Elle ne savait juste pas quoi en faire pour le moment.

* * *

><p><em>16 Avril 2022.<em>

Emily s'empara de sa plume avec la ferme intention d'enfin boucler ce maudit devoir de Potions qui lui avait bloqué toutes ses soirées depuis le début de la semaine. Malheureusement, malgré les apparences, la bibliothèque n'était pas le lieu parfait pour étudier. Surtout depuis la mort de l'ancienne bibliothécaire, Mlle Prince, qui s'était fait remplacer par une ancienne étudiante : Lavande Brown. Toujours aussi vieille fille, mais beaucoup moins cultivée. Elle s'amusait même à draguer les étudiants au lieu de les surveiller. Et Emily, aussi studieuse soit-elle, ne pouvait résister à ce genre de distractions.

Replaçant une mèche d'un blond cendré dans sa queue de cheval, elle admira l'air soumis et clairement vulgaire qu'arborait la quadragénaire. Elle dépassait le ridicule sans même le réaliser et ce spectacle était des plus réjouissants. Emily s'esclaffa en voyant le jeune Jeffrey Londubat –lequel sortait avec sa cousine Violet depuis quelques semaines- devenir tout rouge face à la Cougar. Les adolescents étaient si influençables…

Son sourire disparut alors que les portes face à elle s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaitre deux étudiants de son année : un Serpentard et un Gryffondor. Un imbécile qui l'exaspérait et un autre –moins stupide- dont elle était folle amoureuse. Bart Zabini et Adam Nott. Et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'ils fichaient ensemble. Jusqu'en quatrième année, ils ne s'étaient qu'à peine adressés la parole, puis étaient revenus des vacances d'été bras dessus bras dessous –quoi qu'il s'agisse là simplement d'une expression puisqu'aucun d'eux ne touchait jamais l'autre.

Comme toujours, Adam parut obligé de croiser le regard d'Emily, irrésistiblement attiré vers elle. Mais, pour la énième fois en six ans, il détourna le regard si rapidement qu'elle crut l'avoir imaginé, puis désigna la Réserve à Bart qui l'y suivit sans un mot. Elle les suivit des yeux, puis se leva, trop curieuse pour réfréner cette pulsion interdite. Elle se faufila entre les étagères, jusqu'à les voir disparaitre dans la Réserve, dont l'accès n'était plus réellement surveillé depuis longtemps –Lavande Brown avait bien mieux à faire de toute évidence.

Adam et Bart refermèrent la porte derrière eux et Emily s'approcha discrètement tout en mimant un intérêt pour les livres autour d'elle. Il valait mieux qu'elle ait l'air occupée, au cas où ils sortiraient sans prévenir. Dégageant ses cheveux, elle tendit l'oreille tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, signe d'une réflexion sans doute inutile. Mais elle sentait que ces deux-là avaient quelque chose à cacher et en tant que préfète, elle se devait de les surveiller. Elle se morigéna sans douceur, consciente qu'elle n'agissait ainsi que dans son propre intérêt. En réalité, si Adam n'avait pas été le principal sujet de ses interrogations, elle s'en serait moquée comme de la guerre contre les Gobelins. Elle s'avança de quelques pas encore, jusqu'à la porte et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les voix s'échappant des interstices du cloitre.

Tout d'abord, Emily ne perçut que le son des livres qu'on déplace sur des étagères, et les grognements d'impatience de Bart qui avait toujours tout du gros animal enfermé dans une cage. Puis la voix calme et posée d'Adam lui parvint et un sourire transcenda ses lèvres sans qu'elle n'y prête réellement attention.

« Ce n'est pas réellement un _Impero_, déclara-t-il à voix basse, comme s'il redoutait que quiconque puisse percevoir ce qu'il expliquait. Contrairement au sortilège impardonnable, celui-ci ne laisse aucun souvenir à celui qui est contrôlé. La victime n'a pas conscience de ce qu'elle fait.

- Tu en es sûr ? bredouilla Bart avec une nuance de plaisir très perceptible dans son ton.

- Certain. Et il n'est pas interdit. Il n'est pas très couramment utilisé de toute manière. Il est assez complexe à réaliser, mais est entièrement indétectable. Il devrait suffire à contrôler l'Attrapeur des Poufsouffle pendant la finale et lui faire louper le vif d'or… C'est bien ce que tu voulais ? T'as mes gallions ? »

Emily serra mécaniquement ses poings dans ses poches, furieuse. L'attrapeuse était sa petite cousine, et la tricherie faisait partie des pires vilénies au monde à ses yeux. Il fallait admettre que l'attrapeur des Serpentard était si pathétique sur son balai qu'il avait bien besoin d'un coup de pouce. Mais Emily était malgré tout très déçue. Que Bart soit capable d'agir ainsi ne l'étonnait pas outre-mesure. Après tout, sa maison même l'avilissait –et ses parents avaient dû jouer un grand rôle dans la création d'un tel monstre d'égocentrisme. Alors qu'Adam, en plus d'avoir des parents géniaux –ou du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle les voyait- appartenait à la maison des courageux et droits Gryffondor. Qu'il se laisse aller à un tel acte lui faisait presque mal.

« Exactement, acquiesça Bart avant d'éclater de rire, sans se soucier de l'argent. T'es malin Nott, quand tu veux ! Et puis, puisque ceux qui subissent ce sort ne s'en souviennent plus, on devrait aussi pouvoir l'utiliser pour autre chose, non ?

- Comme quoi ? articula Adam d'un ton brusquement plus glacial.

- Ce qu'on veut ! J'ai un petit souci autre que le match à régler avec la fille Potter. Cléo me pose également problème… Et j'aurais bien besoin d'augmenter ma moyenne en Sortilèges.

- Si tu influences tant de gens, la discrétion ne sera plus de mise, tu en as conscience ?

- Et si je m'en moque ? »

Emily recula brusquement d'un pas en sentant le mur trembler face à elle. Le craquement sombre suivit d'un halètement notoire lui fit comprendre qu'Adam venait juste de plaquer Bart contre l'un des pans de la Réserve. Cet accès de violence la soulagea étonnamment. Après tout, malgré sa participation à ce quasi-crime, il restait le Adam qui avait sagement déposé un baiser tout contre sa joue douze années plus tôt. Elle colla à nouveau son oreille pour entendre la voix sifflante du jeune Gryffondor, qui était devenue presque menaçante :

« Pas question. Tu régleras tes problèmes autrement, Bart. Tu peux aller cogner qui tu veux, tant que tu me laisses en dehors de ça… Mais si quelqu'un apprend que je t'ai montré ce bouquin, ils sauront que mon père l'a gardé en sa possession pendant toutes ces années. Tu ne seras pas le seul à en souffrir. Alors je t'interdis ne serait-ce que d'imaginer t'en prendre à Violet, Cléo ou le professeur McGonagall. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Et à ta Emily ? » s'esclaffa faiblement Bart, toujours étouffé par la poigne d'Adam.

L'adolescente sentit ses joues s'enflammer sous l'accent moqueur de Bart, lequel semblait savoir quel point sensible toucher chez son acolyte. La principale concernée oublia momentanément le sujet si complexe de la discussion des deux garçons, trop obnubilée par son analyse de cette nouvelle information. Après des années assise auprès d'Adam en Potions, elle avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'il la haïssait. Il ne lui adressait presque jamais la parole et elle avait laissé à sa main une cicatrice abominable. Comment aurait-il pu penser à elle autrement qu'en une maladroite et stupide Serdaigle ? Pourtant, Adam sembla sûr de lui lorsqu'il rétorqua :

« T'es certain de tenir à la vie ?

- T'inquiète. J'ai compris. »

Emily réalisa qu'elle ne respirait plus dès lors que le souffle vint à lui manquer et avala violemment une goulée d'air qui déclencha une toux un peu trop bruyante. De nombreux étudiants se tournèrent vers elle, alors qu'elle tentait d'étouffer le bruit dans ses mains. Malheureusement, la porte de la Réserve s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaitre Adam et Bart, lesquels la jaugèrent en tentant de découvrir à son expression si elle les avait entendus. Bart lui accorda le regard le plus assassin à sa disposition alors qu'Adam la scrutait plus longuement, comprenant qu'elle avait tout perçu. Il ne sembla pas inquiet pour autant et se contenta de rester en retrait tandis que Bart se dirigeait vers elle.

Son cœur cessa instantanément de battre lorsque la main du garçon passa sur sa joue. Elle faillit fermer les yeux, mais le dégoût de sentir la peau de Bart contre la sienne la laissait figée, sans voix. Derrière eux, Adam ne bougeait pas non plus. Mains enfoncés dans ses poches, il écouta la réflexion menaçante de son complice sans ciller :

« Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner auprès d'Adam. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'oublier. »

Sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et désigna la porte au principal concerné qui le suivit vers l'extérieur, sans un regard de plus, l'air toujours crispé d'angoisse.

Emily reprit réellement conscience juste à temps pour apercevoir le livre que maintenait Adam sous son bras. La reliure verte scintillante accrocha son regard et elle parvint à lire le titre, presque effacé par les mains l'ayant tenues tout au long des siècles.

_Schizophrénia._

* * *

><p><strong>Note _ <strong>Tadam ! It's Over. J'espère que ce premier "chapitre", enfin ce prélude, vous aura emballés !

**Petites questions _** 1. Quel personnage du Quatuor préférez-vous pour le moment ? Et Pourquoi ? / 2. A quoi vous-attendez-vous pour la suite ? / 3. Que pensez-vous des personnages de JKR devenus adultes ? 4. Quelle relation attendez-vous avec le plus d'impatience ? Et qu'espérez-vous sur son déroulement ? 5. Et la plus importante... Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce début & vous a-t-il donné envie de poursuivre ?

**Rappel _** Vous trouverez sur mon profil le lien qui vous conduira au blog de Schizophrénia. Fiches Personnages & plus tard, Playlist, Scènes en plus [Sur le passé plus particulièrement, celui des adultes sans doute...] & autres bonus. x)

La suite arrivera **_Jeudi 15_**. Deux semaines pour appuyer sur le petit bouton... ça laisse le temps même au plus fainéants ! xD

**! Des tas de bisous !**

**B_T**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello !**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure <strong>**–** Je tenais avant tout à vous remercier ! Sur ce coup là, vous avez carrément assuré niveau motivation ! C'est simple, vous m'avez drôlement aidé à supporter le boulot ces deux dernières semaines, puisque je savais qu'en rentrant chez moi, j'aurai un petit commentaire à lire, la réponse à la réponse d'un review ou même un mail...

Parlant de reviews, je propose à ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits de m'envoyer leur adresse mail [la mienne étant sur mon profil] afin que je puisse leur répondre convenablement. x)

Je tenais également à faire un peu de pub à ceux qui m'ont accompagnée dans l'écriture de cette fiction... Et pour cette semaine, je commencerais par **Yagaëlle Black** & sa petite merveille : **Errance**. Elle aura réussi à me faire lire une fanfiction au sujet d'Argus Rusard -déjà, ça c'est épatant- mais surtout à me la faire apprécier ! Je vous conseillerais néanmoins de ne la lire que dans un état d'Euphorie parce que cette chère Lady Yaga est encore plus sadique que moi avec ses pauvres héros ! x) [Pour la lire, vous pouvez cliquer sur mon profil... L'auteur & la fiction sont dans mes favoris !]

Sur ce, après deux -longues ?- semaines d'attente, je crois que vous avez davantage envie de lire l'histoire que mes blablas alors... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise !

* * *

><p><strong>Schizophrenia<strong>

**Derniers jours dans la lumière**

* * *

><p>« Mais sait-on quels sont les sages et quels sont les fous, dans cette vie où la raison devrait souvent s'appeler sottise et la folie s'appeler génie ? »<p>

_Maupassant_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Musiques du Chapitre<span>** : _Surface of the Sun_ by John Murphy ; _Finding Beauty_ by Craig Armstrong.

* * *

><p>Été 2022<p>

Adam leva sa main, paume tendue vers le soleil. L'éclat brillant de ses rayons éclaira sa peau et il ferma un œil tout en l'observant, suivant du regard les sillons tendus de ses veines bleues. Il remarqua comme des caillots de sang et se demanda de quelle manière il pourrait les évacuer. Une seconde, il s'imagina tranchant sa peau pour faire fuir ces petites bulles déplaisantes. Il esquissa un sourire.

L'herbe sous lui taquinait sa nuque et il profitait ainsi des derniers jours de chaleur. Ou du moins, des derniers jours où il pouvait réellement en profiter. Plus que soixante-douze heures, et il serait coincé entre Bart, Cléo et quelques autres étudiants, dans une cabine du Poudlard Express. Etrangement, l'amertume sanglante qui emplissait habituellement sa gorge à cette idée parut moins violente cette fois ci, sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait de sa toute dernière année et qu'il n'aurait ensuite plus à participer à cette stupide chose qu'on nommait « sociabilité lycéenne ». Il ne serait plus forcé de participer aux quelques activités extrascolaires, ou aux manifestations d'aucune sorte. Il pourrait se trouver un travail, s'arrangerait pour être assez doué afin de travailler chez lui et se transformerait en ermite jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il se retourna dans l'herbe, fuyant la caresse chaude du soleil sur son ventre pour l'accepter sur son dos et ferma les yeux. Le parfum de l'herbe fraichement coupée lui monta un instant à la tête.

« Adam ! On va manger ! »

Le hurlement strident de sa petite sœur l'obligea à relever les yeux et il contempla une seconde sa silhouette qui se détachait sur l'herbe verte du jardin. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main et –bien qu'il ne puisse distinguer son visage- il fut persuadé qu'elle était furieuse d'avoir dû lui adresser la parole. Il éclata de rire, presque malgré lui, alors qu'elle entrait dans le Manoir Nott, toujours givré malgré l'été.

Adam se redressa en marmonnant, agacé d'avoir à fuir la chaleur pour passer du temps en compagnie de sa famille. Il enfila son t-shirt qui trainait au sol et remarqua des marques vertes d'herbe que sa mère ne tarderait pas à apercevoir elle aussi. Il passa sa main dans sa tignasse désordonnée en se demandant s'il devait oui ou non chercher à les dissimuler puis réalisa que ses avants bras étaient couverts de boue, que son jean était déchiré et qu'il était couvert de sueur… Quoi qu'il fasse, ses parents parviendraient à trouver quelque chose qui clochait. Il ne se berçait plus d'illusions depuis longtemps.

Négligemment, il essuya ses paumes moites sur son t-shirt et enfonça ses poings dans ses poches avant de se diriger vers la maison. En y entrant, il leva la tête vers les voûtes et l'étrange gargouille mi-serpent, mi-singe qui reposait au-dessus de lui. Comme toujours, il tenta de la toucher du bout des doigts, mais ne parvint pas à l'atteindre. Il s'enfonça dans le manoir, heurté par l'air glacial et les courants d'air. Il commença presque à compter les minutes le séparant de la fin du repas.

Dans la salle à manger, ses parents et Caly étaient déjà installés, discutant de tout et de rien avec cette habitude détestable qui consistait à toujours ouvrir la bouche même pour ne rien dire. Adam serra les dents en s'avançant et s'installa sur son siège en baissant les yeux. Il perçut le regard de son père sur lui, puis la réflexion de sa mère qui –bien qu'émise en un soupir- lui fit l'effet d'une gifle :

« Ne pourrais-tu pas au moins aller te laver les mains, Adam ? Je t'en prie. »

L'adolescent acquiesça en marmonnant une injure que ses parents firent semblant d'ignorer, puis se leva pour se rincer les mains. Il passa ses avant-bras sous les jets d'eau glacés et les sécha rapidement avant de rejoindre la table où sa petite sœur avait attaqué le petit jeu qu'il avait personnellement intitulé : « Comment montrer que je suis meilleure que mon incapable de frère. ». Elle était très douée et gagnait toujours. Avec un immense sourire dévoilant ses dents parfaites, elle se lança dans un discours sur la rentrée à en faire hurler le professeur McGonagall de plaisir :

« Et j'ai choisi les options Runes et Arithmétique. Je suis si impatiente à l'idée de m'y mettre et d'apprendre toutes ces nouvelles choses ! Et puis, étudier dans la classe de maman, ce sera forcément super. Tous les élèves disent que tu es une prof extraordinaire, d'ailleurs… (Hermione lui accorda un sourire attendri qui rendit Adam malade.)

- Et tes amis disent quoi sur moi ? l'interrompit Théodore avec un sourire intéressé quoi qu'un peu craintif.

- Les garçons que tu es le prof le plus cool du monde. Les filles… J'évite d'écouter parce que c'est dégoûtant ! »

Hermione éclata de rire alors que Théodore baissait les yeux vers son assiette avec un air gêné. Adam lui-même ébaucha un sourire puisque ses quelques amies féminines passaient leur temps à lui rabâcher les oreilles avec le « séduisant prof de potions ». Que sa mère ne soit pas plus jalouse que ça à l'idée d'imaginer que de superbes adolescentes puissent fantasmer sur son époux n'étonna pas non plus Adam, habitué à cette confiance aveugle que s'accordaient ces deux grands amoureux. Avec un sourire, Caly recommença à parler :

« Je pense demander à suivre une autre option afin d'ouvrir un maximum de portes à mon avenir. Je trouve ça idiot de se contenter de quelques cours alors que c'est ce qui définira nos futurs emplois… »

Elle planta alors son regard dans celui de son frère et il imagina l'effet que cela ferait d'enfoncer sa fourchette entre les deux yeux de ce petit monstre en jupette plissée. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette attaque éclair et se mit à tripoter la nourriture du bout de ses couverts pour éviter un geste regrettable. Contrairement à Caly, il se fichait bien de vanter ses mérites auprès de tous pour s'assurer d'être Numéro Un.

La jeune fille de treize ans avait la plupart du temps la mentalité d'une centenaire. Ses petites habitudes, ses répliques dignes d'un adulte confirmé, tout en elle respirait la maturité. Et Adam se demandait parfois si elle prenait le temps d'être une adolescente normale. Mais de tout évidence, être parfaite ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit. Elle se levait toujours tôt, même durant les vacances, faisait des devoirs qu'elle s'imaginait seule, lisait bouquin sur bouquin, s'entrainait à jouer au piano comme si sa vie en dépendait, et nageait dans l'étang près du Manoir en énonçant cette phrase phare : « Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. ». Il en venait à s'interroger sur son humanité.

Plus petit, la jalousie l'avait étouffé. Ses parents regardaient Caly comme si elle était la 8ème merveille du monde, et lui, avec son refus de contact physique et ses longs silences morbides, ne pouvait rivaliser. Maintenant qu'il l'observait plus attentivement, il ne ressentait que de la pitié. Ce rôle de petite fille modèle finirait bien par se briser. Et il attendait ce moment avec une impatience abjecte.

La petite bataille de regards noirs ne passa bien évidemment pas inaperçue auprès de leurs parents qui soupirèrent en chœur avant de chercher un moyen de désamorcer la bombe avant que celle-ci n'explose. Comme d'ordinaire, Hermione fut la première à intervenir et posa sa main sur celle de son fils, lequel ne frissonna qu'à peine avant de lever la tête vers elle.

« Et toi, Adam… Quels cours vas-tu suivre cette année ? Les ASPICS, c'est important. »

Un sourire se dessina mécaniquement sur la bouche de l'adolescent qui avait entendu cette dernière phrase si souvent au long des années qu'il en venait à la percevoir jusque dans ses rêves.

« Comme l'an dernier, 'mam. J'ai juste sagement décidé d'arrêter de sécher les cours d'Astronomie afin d'obtenir plus qu'un Piètre. »

La grimace railleuse qu'il imposa d'office provoqua une toux –qui dissimula très difficilement un rire- de la part de son père alors que Caly levait les yeux au ciel et qu'Hermione soupirait avec son air exaspéré habituel. Adam jeta un coup d'œil à Théodore qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son sourire et alla jusqu'à lui accorder un clin d'œil complice. Il se sentit immédiatement un peu plus à sa place et se mit à réellement manger.

Caly ne patienta pas une seconde de plus avant de recommencer à décrire en long et en large à quel point elle s'impatientait de commencer cette nouvelle année. Alors seulement Adam se mit à réellement la redouter.

* * *

><p>Emily observait les allées-et-venues des clients dans la boutique, percevait dans le lointain le tintement désagréable de la sonnette au-dessus de la porte ou les piaillements des adolescentes surexcitées et humait les parfums déroutants de leurs richissimes mères. Etonnamment, rien de tout ça ne l'atteignait. Au cours de l'été, elle avait appris à fermer son esprit à toutes ces agressions extérieures et elle pouvait désormais passer des heures à conseiller ces aristocrates et bourgeois sorciers sans même y songer. Alors qu'au départ, chaque regard de pitié la torturait, elle s'était faite à l'idée de n'être d'une pathétique vendeuse aux yeux de tous ces gens.<p>

Une cliente laissa tomber une trentaine de gallions de sa bourse en peau de dragon et Emily leva la tête, cherchant à retrouver ses esprits et à se concentrer sur son travail. La femme, une grande blonde au teint d'albâtre et au nez aquilin, la jaugea longuement et la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle se devait de l'encaisser. Avec un sourire forcé –et professionnel- elle saisit la robe d'un rouge sang souhaitée et contempla une seconde le prix avec un air dubitatif. Elle s'efforça à conserver une mine ouverte et enjouée, mais cette façade s'évanouie alors qu'une adolescente apparaissait auprès de la cliente.

Durant ces deux mois de travail, elle avait réussi à éviter toute confrontation avec des élèves de Poudlard et voilà que la princesse des Serpentard apparaissait en chair et en os, aussi lumineuse que d'habitude. Cléo Malefoy allait tendre une tenue à sa mère, mais se figea dans son mouvement en remarquant la Serdaigle, écarquilla les yeux, puis se reprit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Salut, Emily, lança-t-elle en un souffle. Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici. »

Emily aurait bien voulu lui demander comment elle aurait pu le savoir. Elles n'avaient aucun ami commun à sa connaissance, sauf si elle décidait de classer Adam Nott dans cette catégorie. La mère de Cléo scruta l'adolescente avec un soupçon de mépris plus prononcé et Emily eut l'impression détestable d'être une moins que rien. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot n'en sortit, alors Cléo lui adressa un petit sourire plus conciliant avant d'ajouter quelques gallions et mornilles sur le comptoir.

Emily récupéra l'argent à la vitesse de l'éclair, les mains tremblantes, et fourra le tout dans un sac en tissu –de la soie selon les publicités- avant de le tendre à Madame Malefoy. Cette dernière le prit en prenant garde à ne pas toucher l'adolescente, puis tourna les talons sans énoncer un seul « Merci ». Cléo parut mal à l'aise une seconde, lui fit un signe de la main, lequel aurait pu passer pour un « au revoir » et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir qu'Emily retrouvait enfin l'usage de la parole.

« C'est juste pour avoir un peu d'argent de poche !

- Pardon ? s'enquit Cléo en se retournant.

- Je… Ce travail, c'est juste pour me faire un peu d'argent de poche et acquérir une certaine expérience professionnelle. Je n'en ai pas réellement besoin. »

Cléo pencha la tête sur le côté, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tout en fronçant les sourcils en cette grimace très particulière, mélange de doute et d'envie de faire plaisir à l'autre. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules, et soupira :

« Si tu le dis. »

Elle ouvrit davantage la porte et commença à sortir pour suivre sa mère et Emily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle savait parfaitement que Cléo Malefoy n'était pas réellement une adepte des racontars et n'irait pas répéter à qui voulait l'entendre que l'aînée des filles Weasley travaillait dans une boutique où elle ne pourrait jamais s'offrir le moindre foulard. Néanmoins, Emily n'appréciait que très moyennement l'idée qu'une épée de Damoclès repose au-dessus de sa tête tout au long de sa dernière année.

Cléo revint sur ses pas, brusquement, et se pencha par-dessus le comptoir avec un air mystérieux.

« Et puis, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Les raisons qui te poussent à travailler ici ne concernent que toi, après tout. Tu devrais te moquer de ce qu'autres en penseraient… »

Emilie parut lire un sous-entendu autre derrière cette derrière réplique, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'Astoria Malefoy interpelait Cléo. Cette dernière esquissa un dernier sourire puis lança à la volée en quittant la boutique :

« On se voit à Poudlard ! »

La Serdaigle regarda la porte se refermer en poussant un soupir de soulagement non contenu. Elle rangea tranquillement les pièces qui trainaient encore et les classa dans la caisse tout en retrouvant son état d'esprit habituel. Elle reporta son attention aux nombreux clients richissimes qui tripotaient les vêtements, les froissant et pelotant sans aucune douceur. Son regard passa sur l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la porte durant une nanoseconde et un sourire frondeur apparut sur son visage.

Dans une heure, elle serait définitivement libre.

Elle se mit à rêver à ces deux derniers jours de vacances –les seules réelles qu'elle aurait eues cet été là- et à la rentrée qui s'annonçait. Elle passerait sans nul doute les prochaines quarante-huit heures à relire ses cours et à dormir –enfin. Et lundi matin, elle commencerait probablement par les deux heures de Potions habituelles. Elle serait assise auprès d'Adam qui l'ignorerait avec un soin trop particulier, et elle prendrait garde à ne pas commettre la moindre erreur. Elle l'avait déjà bien assez amoché comme ça.

Elle réalisa que ces deux mois d'été étaient passés plus vite que d'ordinaire. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait été occupée à payer les factures, ou juste parce qu'elle pensait encore au dernier match de l'année précédente où sa cousine s'était tout bonnement ridiculisée devant toute l'école. Elle ne parvenait à se faire à l'idée que ce soit en partie de la faute d'Adam. Mais cela s'était passé depuis déjà pas mal de temps, et elle n'arriverait pas à lui en vouloir davantage. Contrairement à son père, la rancune ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Elle encaissa de nouveaux articles à une vieille sorcière qui passait au magasin tous les jours et dépensait plus qu'Emily ne pouvait gagner. Elle fut la dernière cliente à quitter les lieux et le magasin se retrouva plongé dans un silence rafraichissant. La jeune fille se sentit sourire et fut tentée d'entamer une petite danse de la joie pour fêter la fin de son été de travail, mais se retint assez longtemps pour filer vers l'arrière-boutique.

Là, la patronne faisait les comptes des journées précédentes et Emily observa les piles de gallions qui s'amoncelaient avec une certaine cupidité. Elle aurait pu tout prendre et filer à l'autre bout du monde… Cette idée la fit rire et Madame Wesfield releva les yeux de son argent pour adresser un regard noir à son employée.

« Vous avez fini ?

- Oui. Il n'y a plus personne dans le magasin. Et… C'est mon dernier jour. »

Elle replaça nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille, trépignant d'impatience. Elle s'apprêtait à recevoir son tout premier salaire, et même si elle ne pourrait pas réellement en profiter, elle voyait ça comme un événement important. Apparemment, il l'était beaucoup moins aux yeux de la directrice du magasin car elle se contenta de désigner une bourse négligemment posée sur un tabouret d'un signe de la tête. Emily tenta de réguler les battements frénétiques de son cœur et prit garde à ne pas se ruer sur l'argent. Elle s'avança tranquillement –peut-être même un peu trop- et saisit la bourse de tissu rêche dans sa main, la pesant inconsciemment en se demandant si c'était là la seule récompense qu'elle obtiendrait pour son dur labeur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire néanmoins et se tourna vers Madame Wesfield pour la remercier. Cette dernière ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et lança à la volée :

« Ferme la porte en partant. Et à l'an prochain.

- Je… Je n'ai jamais dit que je travaillerais ici l'été prochain, madame. En vérité, je serais probablement en train de commencer un vrai travail au ministère, ou même…

- Je suis certaine que tu reviendras, rétorqua la dame sur un ton condescendant. Tu seras mieux payée ici que chez ces bureaucrates. Et de toute évidence, tu as besoin d'argent. »

Emily s'empourpra, une certaine rage s'emparant doucement d'elle. Elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle sa condition plus que précaire, et surtout lorsque cela venait d'une femme qui n'avait probablement jamais eu à se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Elle chercha les mots, quoi que ce soit à répliquer avec fermeté et foi… Mais rien ne vint. Alors elle hocha la tête et bredouilla bêtement :

« Au revoir. »

Elle sortit de la petite pièce en courant presque, serrant sa bourse contre elle. Une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle fourra l'argent dans son sac qu'elle trainait partout depuis des semaines et se mit à avancer dans la nuit noire avec l'impression étrange de ne pas être satisfaite d'elle du tout. Elle fureta devant les quelques boutiques encore ouvertes et admira les livres et carnets qui s'exposaient dans les vitrines, ainsi que les belles plumes de Phoenix et les robes d'école ni trop longues, ni trop courtes qu'elle ne posséderait jamais. Un soupir lui échappa et elle croisa le regard courroucé d'un vendeur qui parut la prendre pour une voleuse.

Elle remonta son jean sur ses hanches trop minces, et fila dans la rue jusqu'à atteindre le passage du Chaudron Baveur. Toujours plein, le lieu accueillait les mêmes habitués qu'elle avait observés scrupuleusement durant tout l'été. Elle adressa un petit geste de la main à Tom, le barman, puis s'avança vers la porte pour quitter le monde sorcier pour un moment du moins. Le lendemain, elle devrait probablement acheter les quelques effets scolaires lui manquant, ainsi qu'à sa sœur, et elle devrait alors calculer durant des heures ce qu'elles pouvaient ou non s'offrir.

La nuit noire l'enveloppa brutalement une fois qu'elle fut seule dans les rues moldues, mais elle ne se pressa pas. Elle resta au calme quelques secondes, préparant son transplanage avec la ferme intention de ne pas débarquer trop loin de la maison cette fois ci. Au bout d'une longue minute, elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, vérifia qu'elle était seule, puis ferma les yeux.

L'hameçon quotidien transperça son nombril et elle se sentit disparaitre. Comme toujours, elle s'écroula au sol à l'atterrissage et retint difficilement un haut le cœur. Une petite voix très semblable à celle de son examinateur s'interrogea sur la manière dont elle avait réussi à obtenir son permis de transplanage et elle grommela en se remettant sur pieds.

Devant elle, un grand cylindre se dressait, aussi étrange que depuis le jour de sa naissance. Enfant, elle avait du mal à désigner cet endroit comme une « maison » sans pouffer. Désormais, elle rechignait même à dire qu'elle y vivait. Un instant, elle se retourna pour contempler le village de Loustry Sainte-Chaspoule dont elle voyait les lumières en contrebas de la colline. Il ne lui faudrait qu'une dizaine de minutes de marche pour rejoindre le Terrier, là où vivaient encore ses aimants grands-parents. Elle aurait pu se glisser sous les draps toujours propres et frais de l'ancienne chambre de son père et prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin… Elle détourna les yeux de cette tentation et se mit à avancer vers la demeure des Lovegood.

Comme toujours, toutes les lumières étaient allumées et elle faillit se mettre à hurler que quelqu'un se devrait de payer les factures par la suite. Elle ne le fit pas et entra en tentant de calmer ses nerfs. Jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule de l'entrée, elle réalisa qu'il était près de vingt heures et que le repas avait dû être déjà servi. Elle serra son sac contre sa poitrine, comme s'il s'agissait d'un doudou, puis se glissa dans le salon sans faire de bruit. Elle perçut les bribes d'une conversation dans la cuisine, mais ne se montra pas.

Au lieu de ça, elle s'approcha de la cheminée sur laquelle était posée un coffret décoré de macaronis que sa petite sœur, Lyra, avait fabriqué à quatre ans. Elle l'ouvrit et sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge en réalisant qu'il ne restait que deux gallions, six mornilles et dix noises. Mécaniquement, elle sortit sa bourse de son sac et la vida entièrement dans la boite avant de la refermer en claquant le couvercle.

Elle faillit fondre en larmes, mais deux petits bras se refermèrent brusquement autour de sa taille et elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte que lui offrait sa petite sœur.

« C'est pour Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui. C'est pour Poudlard. »

Emily se retourna et adressa un sourire forcé à Lyra qui, bien qu'elle soit âgée de treize ans seulement, avait parfaitement conscience des sacrifices que faisait sa sœur. Emily déposa un baiser sur son front avant de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules :

« Et je crois qu'on pourra enfin t'offrir une nouvelle robe !

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Lyra avec un immense sourire, beaucoup plus sincère. Et pour toi aussi ?

- Non. Moi, je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. »

Elle sentit elle-même à quel point elle avait l'air frustrée, mais chassa sa mine défaite de son visage en prenant sa main de Lyra dans la sienne. Elle l'attira dans la cuisine en collant un sourire sur son visage avant d'aller affronter les deux incompétents qu'elle se devait d'appeler « Papa » et « Maman ».

* * *

><p>Cléo contempla le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir et se tira la langue. Son double fit de même, bien entendu, et elle lui tourna le dos, presque vexée. La robe bleue qu'elle portait fondait sur ses hanches avec une perfection presque outrageante et elle en profitait en souriant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, s'assura qu'elle était bien seule dans sa chambre et se mit à tournoyer comme une enfant qu'elle n'était plus. Les volants transparents qui démarraient à sa taille et recouvraient ses pieds nus l'enveloppèrent un instant.<p>

Elle ferma les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le monde se mette à tourner autour d'elle et qu'elle perde toute notion de réalité. Un éclat de rire franchit sa gorge et elle rouvrit brutalement les yeux, juste pour voir les meubles et les murs changer de forme.

Malheureusement, une silhouette à l'entrée de la chambre interrompit son petit délire personnel. Elle s'emmêla le pied droit avec le gauche et s'écroula contre le parquet sans pour autant cesser de rire. Elle s'allongea, les bras en croix, et fixa son regard au lustre qui se dédoubla un instant avant de redevenir unique et bien réel. Puis un visage apparut au-dessus du sien et un immense sourire transcenda son visage alors qu'elle murmurait :

« Papa…

- Bonjour, princesse. »

Drago Malefoy tendit la main à sa fille, laquelle la saisit sans se départir de son sourire alors qu'il la hissait sur ses pieds. Elle se blottit tout naturellement contre son torse et il l'enroula de ses bras avant de la soulever du sol pour la faire tourner. Puis, il ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux, saisit ses deux mains dans les siennes, l'éloigna de lui, la scruta des pieds à la tête et acquiesça d'un air appréciateur.

« Pas de doute, tu es bel et bien ma fille.

- Ah oui ? s'esclaffa Cléo en mimant la surprise face à cette réplique qu'il ressortait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait après une longue absence.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr et certain. Tu es bien trop parfaite pour appartenir à qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Il lui adressa alors son petit clin d'œil particulier et elle éclata de rire. Elle le contempla un instant à son tour, remarquant quelques cheveux blancs en plus et des rides plus prononcées aux coins des yeux. Et malgré ça, elle le trouvait toujours aussi séduisant. Un vrai Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur, atteint par l'âge, mais pas assez pour perdre de sa superbe.

Il était parti trois semaines plus tôt pour faire la promotion de son nouveau roman – « Les Seigneurs de la Guerre » - aux Etats-Unis. Comme toujours, ses tournées se passaient en été, et elle ne le voyait que trop peu. Elle se disait parfois qu'elle l'aimait autant justement à cause de ça. Sa mère l'insupportait trois-cent jours par an, à cause de ses crises de nerfs, de ses répliques hautaines, de son étroitesse d'esprit chronique et tous autres défauts flagrants. Son père lui, n'apparaissait que trop peu souvent dans son existence pour qu'elle s'amuse à chercher ses petites imperfections.

« Jolie robe, commenta-t-il avec le même ton appréciateur de connaisseur qu'il employait toujours lorsqu'il parlait de vêtements ou de vin. C'est pour une occasion particulière ou tu as juste décidé de te faire belle pour accueillir ton vieux papa ?

- En fait… Mère a organisé une réception demain soir, marmonna-t-elle sans le moindre enthousiasme. Du coup, on est allé faire des courses. J'ai choisi celle-ci ! Les Zabini et les Nott sont invités bien évidemment, ainsi que toutes les familles des commères de son club de lecture.

- Son club de lecture ? répéta Drago en haussant un sourcil railleur. Parce que ta mère sait lire ? »

Cléo le bouscula gentiment avant de lui tirer la langue, gamine.

« Apparemment. Ou elle sait très bien faire semblant. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a fait nettoyer ton costume noir, et a tout posé sur ton lit. La soirée commencera à vingt-et-une heures. Et je me sentirais mal aux alentours de vingt-deux heures trente à cause de la présence toxique de Bart, alors je suis sûre que tu pourras me permettre de monter me coucher. N'est-ce pas ?

- Assurément.

- Merci. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer psychologiquement. Et rase-toi avant de croiser mère, sinon elle va nous faire un infarctus.

- Et nous savons tous à quel point cela serait dramatique ! »

Il parut moqueur, mais elle ne releva pas cette remarque sibylline et le laissa s'éloigner. Pourtant, juste avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil, elle l'arrêta, n'y tenant plus.

« Papa…

- Oui, princesse ?

- Pansy sera là demain soir. »

Les traits de Drago se colorèrent étrangement et Cléo eut l'impression d'être une traitresse. Elle devait admettre que ce petit jeu ne l'amusait plus autant que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Son père la remercia du regard puis quitta la pièce sans dire un mot de plus et elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche avec un profond soupir. Quelques années plus tôt, voir son père flirter sans vergogne avec Pansy la faisait sourire. Premièrement parce que cela prouvait que Pansy n'aimait pas Blaise –qu'elle n'aimait pas non plus- et que cela causerait du tort à Bart. Et ensuite parce que sa mère se fichait totalement de lui. Elle avait espéré que leur amourette exploserait, qu'ils se marieraient, et qu'elle aurait une nouvelle famille bien plus intéressante que la précédente.

Mais les deux adultes continuaient à se comporter comme des gamins, partageaient des œillades coquines et des sous-entendus plus que déplacés, mais n'admettaient pas leur relation extra-conjugale. Désormais, Cléo les trouvait tout simplement ridicules et finissait par se faire à l'idée dégradante que son père n'était pas si passionné que ça.

Contrairement à elle.

Un sourire éclair passa sur son visage et se surprit à rêver de la rentrée pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Plus que quelques jours, et elle retrouverait Poudlard et ses secrets pesants… La plus grande cachotterie de son existence était pourtant bien plaisante et un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Elle ferma les yeux, chassa toutes mauvaises pensées de son esprit, et se concentra sur la jeune fille dont elle rêvait depuis plus de deux ans.

Elle réalisa que son esprit formait des images plus romantiques que sexuelles et s'étonna de l'influence qu'avait Violet sur elle. Troublée, elle chercha à déformer ses songes, pour les rendre plus semblables à ceux qu'elle créait habituellement, mais n'y parvint pas franchement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, mal à l'aise, et se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre la pièce adjacente à sa chambre. Autrefois salle de jeu, mais devenue bureau, l'endroit renfermait tous les objets les plus précieux en sa possession. Elle glissa sa main dans le col de sa robe et tira sur la chaine en or qui pendait à son cou. Un médaillon représentant un serpent y était accroché. Elle caressa lentement le chemin sinueux créé par le pendentif et ce dernier se modifia lentement, jusqu'à devenir une clé. Un sourire franc illumina les traits de la jeune fille et elle alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Lentement, elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure du premier tiroir face à elle et l'ouvrit. Une liasse d'enveloppes l'y attendait sagement, comme toujours, et elle s'empara de la dernière en date, reçue quelques jours auparavant.

Ses joues devinrent plus roses alors qu'un frisson de plaisir saisissait son bas-ventre. Avec une tendresse toute particulière, elle sortit un parchemin plié avec soin de l'enveloppe et l'aplatit sur le bureau en cessant de respirer. Les mots avaient été lus et relus tant de fois qu'elle se demanda bêtement comment ils pouvaient être encore visibles. Pourtant, ils étaient toujours là, noirs sur blanc cassé, lettres faites de courbes dansantes et de points trépidants. Cléo détailla la lettre du regard avant même de commencer à la lire. Et lorsqu'elle le fit enfin, ce fut avec la même impression de joie terrifiante que la toute première fois.

_Cher Cléo,_

* * *

><p>Violet s'enroula dans sa couette alors qu'un courant d'air glacial glissait le long de sa nuque et hérissait les poils de ses avant-bras. Frileuse, elle s'entortilla des pieds à la tête dans ses draps et grelotta malgré tout. Encore toute endormie, elle chercha à se souvenir de ses rêves, lesquels avaient laissés une humidité naissante entre ses cuisses. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en se remémorant quelques détails croustillants et sentit sa peau s'enflammer. Lentement, elle passa sa main le long de son ventre et ferma les yeux pour se replonger dans cet état parfait de sommeil et de nébulosité qui l'avait conduit à penser à Cléo. Ses doigts atteignirent la frontière de fanfreluches de gamine de sa culotte et elle cessa instantanément de respirer en s'interrogeant : Perdait-elle l'esprit ?<p>

Elle réalisa que peu importait finalement et avec un désir manifeste, elle franchit la limite qu'elle s'était imposée à elle seule. Elle souleva légèrement son sous-vêtement pour y glisser sa main et ferma les yeux en s'installant plus confortablement. Les images des rêves qui l'avaient hantée toute la nuit s'insinuèrent lentement dans son esprit, et ses doigts firent le reste du travail.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son corps s'arqua sous la puissance du plaisir qui la terrassa. Pourtant, elle refusa de s'arrêter là, et chercha à prolonger un peu cet instant de pur bonheur.

« Violet, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sa main se figea, sa poitrine cessa de se soulever au rythme erratique qui était le sien depuis de longues minutes, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Lentement, elle retira ses doigts de leur nouveau nid, et glissa son visage rouge vif hors de sous la couette pour jeter un coup d'œil vers la porte où ses deux petits frères montaient la garde. Elle crut mourir de honte.

Lowel, âgé de treize ans, lui adressa un sourire moqueur qui prouvait qu'il avait déjà une réponse à la question posée par le petit Jake, onze ans. Surprise par le petit dernier seulement, elle aurait été amplement capable d'inventer une excuse idiote, telle que « j'étais prise de convulsions »… Mais Lowel manifesta une telle joie de l'avoir surprise en une position si gênante, qu'elle fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle aurait voulu savoir mentir, mais n'était pas très douée pour ça.

« Je… Je… J'ai… Euh…

- Elle avait quelque chose qui la grattait, lança alors franchement Lowel en retenant difficilement un rire.

- Comme une piqûre ? s'enquit Jake avec une curiosité un peu trop mal placée pour Violet.

- Ouais. Comme une piqûre. »

Lowel posa sa main par-dessus les épaules de son petit frère et le poussa à l'extérieur de la chambre avant de sourire à sa sœur avec l'air vil d'un businessman en pleine écriture de contrat. Violet comprit que cette petite scène allait lui coûter de nombreuses semaines d'argent de poche et ronchonna amèrement. Elle aurait vraiment souhaité avoir un verrou à sa porte. En tant qu'adolescente, cela aurait dû lui être permis, mais ses parents n'étaient pas de grands adeptes de l'intimité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle sans plus d'hésitation, consciente de sa position de faiblesse.

- Uhm… (Lowel fit mine de réfléchir et se mit à faire les cents pas, sadique au plus haut point.) Je déteste faire la vaisselle. Et j'aurais bien besoin d'un nouveau télescope, comme celui que tu as eu à ton anniversaire. Et j'adorerais avoir une photo de ta copine Jane toute nue !

- T'es un grand malade, répliqua simplement Violet en se redressant légèrement. Pour la vaisselle, c'est d'accord. Pour le télescope aussi. Mais tu peux m'expliquer de quelle manière je vais pouvoir convaincre Jane Boot de ma nouvelle vocation de photographe ?

- J'en sais rien, minauda l'adolescent. Mais je pense que je n'aurais aucun mal à convaincre papa que sa fille est une très vilaine fille ! »

Violet leva les yeux au ciel et repoussa les draps en rugissant de fureur. Elle enfila le premier pantalon qui lui passa sous la main et se demanda si ruer Lowel de coups était une solution envisageable. Elle décida finalement de se montrer diplomate et soupira :

« Une photo de Cléo Malefoy, ça t'irait ? »

Lowel ouvrit grand la bouche et écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, puis acquiesça de la tête plusieurs fois. Violet fut rassurée de constater qu'elle était encore capable de le faire taire et le bouscula à l'extérieur avec une force insoupçonnable. Elle s'adossa ensuite à la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait bien moins de mal à convaincre Cléo de poser en petite tenue. Elle devinait d'ailleurs que cela amuserait beaucoup la jeune Serpentard.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle se dirigea vers sa penderie et en extirpa quelques vêtements propres avant de quitter sa chambre. Elle se faufila dans la salle de bain, tira le seul verrou existant, et fila sous la douche. Il lui fallut plusieurs jets glacés pour cesser de ressasser ses rêves troublants faits tout l'été. Elle n'en revenait d'ailleurs toujours pas d'avoir une telle imagination.

Une fois sèche et habillée, elle descendit à la cuisine où toute sa famille était installée. Son père, Harry Potter, lisait la Gazette du Sorcier avec l'air soucieux qui ne le quittait jamais à cette lecture, alors que sa mère, Ginny, rangeait la cuisine à coups de baguette magique en écoutant la radio qui émettait le tube sorcier de l'été : une histoire de braguette et de baguette plus que douteuse. Lowel et Jake ingurgitaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, n'en laissant pas une miette à leur sœur, comme tous les matins depuis des années.

Violet embrassa rapidement sa mère avant de faire de même avec son père qui lâcha son journal pour la première fois en une demi-heure.

« Bien dormie ? »

Violet acquiesça tout en jetant de rapides coups d'œil à son frère, lequel pouvait très bien changer d'avis et cracher le morceau juste pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle et s'empara du dernier pancake en fusillant Jake –nommé plus communément « le morphale »- du regard. Comme pour se venger, soupçonneux quant à la véracité relative de l'explication de ses aînés, le benjamin remarqua sournoisement :

« Elle avait un truc qui la grattait ce matin ! »

Violet se stupéfia sur place alors que Lowel recrachait tout son jus de citrouilles par les narines. Ginny se tourna vers sa fille, sourcils plissés, alors qu'Harry cherchait à comprendre cette déclaration si soudaine. Un long silence s'imposa alors, et la mère de famille de dirigea vers sa fille avec un air soupçonneux. Violet eut l'impression de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Ils allaient l'envoyer dans un couvent, elle n'en doutait plus.

« Tu es encore allée te fourrer à l'étang, n'est-ce pas ? se désespéra Ginny en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches en un mouvement très Mollyesque. Je t'ai dit au moins un millier de fois de ne pas t'y baigner ! C'est dégoûtant. Tu vas finir par nous ramener un virus et… Harry, explique-lui ! J'en ai assez de me répéter. »

Harry resta figé une seconde, puis chercha ses mots avant de répéter exactement le même discours que sa femme, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le ridicule de la situation aux yeux de la principale concernée. Son père remarqua rapidement son sourire et sembla comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune grattelle d'aucune sorte et que cela n'avait fait que servir de couverture à un secret bien gardé. Comme toujours, il désira en savoir plus, mais une petite voix lui souffla qu'il valait mieux être ignorant sur ce coup-là. Il adressa un sourire paisible à Ginny qui retourna à son rangement en soupirant et les deux fils Potter se remirent à manger.

Violet et Harry partagèrent un regard complice et il se remarqua que quelque chose avait changé. Autrefois, rien ne semblait troubler sa fille. Il savait tout d'elle, jusqu'à ses moindres cachotteries. En l'observant, il réalisa qu'elle avait désormais plus de quinze ans, et n'était plus une fillette dont le seul secret tenait en un chat qu'elle avait récupéré dans la rue. Il se sentit plus vieux brusquement et comprit que cette histoire de grattelle n'était que la première surprise que sa fille lui réservait.

Cette dernière sembla lire l'inquiétude dans les orbes vert émeraude identiques aux siens de son père, et elle posa une main sur la sienne, retrouvant le contact rassurant de sa peau rocailleuse.

« On pourrait aller s'entrainer aujourd'hui ? Histoire que je ne me ridiculise pas comme au match Poufsouffle-Serpentard… »

Il lui adressa un petit sourire et elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle avait réussi, au moins pour quelques heures encore, à lui faire oublier qu'il ne savait pas toujours tout.

* * *

><p>Adam n'avait jamais touché à une cigarette de sa vie. Son grand-père lui avait bien offert un cigare pour qu'il devienne un « homme, un vrai », mais il s'était étouffé avec la fumée et sa mère avait passé des jours à lui passer une serviette humide sur le front pour qu'il cesse de vomir. Et pourtant, cette fois, encerclé par des dizaines d'hommes bien vêtus qui fumaient et buvaient, il eut presque envie d'essayer.<p>

La première raison était plus ou moins évidente : s'il ne supportait pas de respirer la nicotine, il tomberait malade et pourrait enfin quitter la soirée à laquelle son père l'avait forcé à participer. Aux yeux de Théodore, éviter les bals et réceptions en tout genre poussait les gens à imaginer des choses et à raconter des ragots peu réalistes à propos des absents. Hermione s'en moquait cruellement, Caly adorait les fêtes, et chaque rendez-vous de ce genre avec les gens de la haute société créaient un petit chaos chez les Nott. Cela avait au moins le mérite de mettre un peu d'ambiance, même si Adam aurait nettement préféré s'en dispenser.

La seconde raison demeurait plus nébuleuse. Au cœur de ce genre de fête, il ne trouvait que très rarement son souffle et il lui semblait cesser de respirer complètement. Ses poumons lui paraissaient vides et il n'avait plus le sentiment d'être présent au centre de cette foule. Il s'effaçait.

Un nuage de fumée soufflé par Blaise Zabini enroula son visage d'une brume oppressante et il écarquilla les yeux. Il lui sembla que tous les produits néfastes contenus dans la cigarette le pénétraient par toutes les pores de sa peau, jusqu'à s'infiltrer sous ses paupières et embrumer son esprit. Une petite toux le secoua, faisant trembler ses épaules par à-coups, et il se détourna de cette ambiance pesante.

Il arriva à s'extirper du boudoir en jouant des coudes et débarqua dans le petit salon –où quelques femmes sirotaient des cocktails exotiques et alcoolisés. Il repéra sa mère en compagnie de Pansy et Astoria, et elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de retourner à ses conversations.

Tranquillement, il fureta dans le manoir Malefoy avec la ferme intention de passer le temps sans avoir besoin d'ingurgiter une substance innommable et amère. Il surveilla un instant sa petite sœur du coin de l'œil, laquelle se fondait dans la foule d'enfants et d'adolescents présents avec une incroyable facilité. Parfaitement à sa place quelle qu'elle soit, elle le rendait un peu jaloux cette fois.

Puis il remarqua Bart dans un coin et fila dans une autre pièce avant de se faire apostropher, ce qui rendrait sa soirée définitivement catastrophique. Il se glissa dans la cuisine, qu'il espérait trouver vide. Mais Cléo était assise là, comme à son habitude, refusant de se prêter au jeu de défiler parmi ses hôtes pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Elle adressa un petit sourire à Adam qui vint s'écrouler sur le plan de travail, juste à côté d'elle. Elle lui tendit un plat de bonbons qu'elle avalait à toute vitesse depuis de longues minutes, quitte à se rendre malade, et il en piqua quelques-uns avant de les fourrer dans sa bouche.

« T'es pas censée faire la fête ? s'enquit-il après un long moment de silence.

- Si. Mais… C'est compliqué. »

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle. Ses doigts, repliés sur le marbre blanc du meuble, n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de ceux, manucurés de la jeune fille. En d'autres circonstances, il lui aurait pris la main et l'aurait incité à se confier. Mais il était Adam Nott, et elle Cléo Malefoy, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'appréciait les contacts de ce style. Elle le bouscula un peu d'un coup d'épaule, et rétorqua finalement :

« Et toi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de faire semblant de t'amuser ?

- Euh… C'est compliqué ! soupira-t-il en une parfaite imitation de la Serpentard qui lui tira bêtement la langue.

- Ok, gros malin ! Si tu me racontes tout, je fais pareil.

- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de savoir ce qui cloche chez toi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules avec une mimique étrange, trop tordue pour apparaitre sur un visage aussi lisse. Elle accumulait parfois les grimaces de gamine, lesquelles détonnaient sur ses traits aristocratiques, et malgré tout, Adam trouvait cela plutôt charmant.

« Je n'en sais trop rien, murmura-t-elle en détournant la tête. Peut-être que j'ai simplement envie de te le dire.

- Alors fais-le !

- Toi d'abord ! »

Ils se défièrent du regard durant une longue minute, mais Cléo avait hérité du regard d'acier de son père, et personne ne pouvait y faire concurrence. Alors Adam grommela un nom d'oiseau dans sa barbe inexistante avant de s'avouer vaincu d'un signe vague de la main.

« D'accord ! Ma petite sœur, nommée Miss-Perfection par mes soins, a décidé de devenir encore plus parfaite. Mes parents ne se doutent pas qu'elle est en fait un robot envoyé par Voldemort depuis outre-tombe pour faire régner la Magie Noire et exterminer tous les bons sorciers de notre planète ! Et en plus de ça, je pense que cette année va être une sorte de… final apocalyptique à ma minable existence. »

Cléo s'arrêta de mâchouiller sa plume en sucre pour hausser un sourcil légèrement railleur face à cet accès mélodramatique de la part d'Adam. Puis, lorsqu'il l'interrogea du regard, elle se lança à son tour, plus honnête et moins actrice que lui :

« Je suis amoureuse d'une fille irrémédiablement gênée par sa sexualité, mais qui m'envoie des lettres où elle distille quelques gouttes de son parfum. Cette même fille m'a laissée l'embrasser avant les vacances d'été. Cette même fille n'acceptera jamais d'admettre l'avoir fait néanmoins. Elle préférerait probablement se faire suspendre par les pieds par ta sœur robotisée. En plus de ça, mon père continu à tromper ma mère avec ma marraine, ce pendant que ma mère dépense tout mon héritage dans ses maudites soirées de gala ennuyeuses à mourir où ces satanés elfes de maison ne sont même pas capables de servir quelque chose qui ne soit pas du homard, des œufs de poissons ou des limaces… »

Elle arracha violemment la tête d'une chocogrenouille et Adam la regarda faire avec l'impression d'être face à une psychopathe. Puis lentement, il dodelina de la tête, l'air de dire qu'il comprenait, puis ébaucha un sourire amusé.

« Ok, tu me bats. »

Cléo le remercia d'un regard avant de lui tendre quelques sucreries, comme si leur salut se tenait dans ce plat rempli à ras-bord. Durant de longues minutes, ils grignotèrent en silence, percevant par moment des bribes de conversations d'adultes qui se vantaient encore et toujours plus de leurs nombreuses qualités ou du poids de leur porte-monnaie. Ils partagèrent quelques sourires entendus, se moquant sans parler de ces gens qui, à défaut d'être heureux ou passionnés, faisaient semblant de l'être, comme si c'était suffisant.

Brusquement, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, brisant le calme apaisant de la pièce. Bart apparut au bras d'une charmante jeune fille. Ou plutôt à sa bouche puisqu'ils s'embrassaient langoureusement en un échange de salive peu glorieux qui fit grimacer Adam et Cléo de concert. Lorsque les deux tourtereaux prirent conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, l'inconnue gloussa et Bart lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses, comme il aurait pu le faire avec un cheval. Elle prit la fuite, bien éduquée par son tout nouveau propriétaire, et Bart s'adossa à la porte après l'avoir fermée. Son regard curieux passa d'Adam à Cléo plusieurs fois, puis il s'esclaffa :

« Et moi qui pensais que Cléo préférait caresser les minous et que mon petit Nott se contenterait de fantasmer sur la fille Weasley sans poitrine jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… Je suis ravi de constater que vous avez décidé de faire joujou tous les deux !

- Sois gentil, Bart, barre-toi ! répliqua simplement Cléo en essayant de conserver son calme face à sa réflexion plus que dégradante.

- Allez-y, racontez-moi des cochonneries… »

Il s'avança vers eux en jouant du bassin en une imitation risible d'un acte sexuel et Adam résista difficilement à son désir de lui balancer son poing à la figure. Cléo se laissa glisser du plan de travail et posa son plat dessus. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle fusilla Bart du regard, lequel ne cessa pas de se tortiller vulgairement.

« Bart… Si tu tiens à tes bijoux de famille, sors de cette cuisine. »

Il boucha ses oreilles en plaquant ses mains dessus et se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. Adam roula des yeux dans ses orbites en se mettant debout à son tour. Il avait tant rêvé du jour où il pourrait démolir ce garçon à coups de pieds qu'il ne parvenait à s'imaginer le faire réellement. Pourtant, il se doutait bien que Cléo lui réserverait bien pire s'il n'agissait pas. Il s'avança vers le Serpentard –toujours plus grand que lui- et l'attrapa par le poignet avec une force mesurée, refusant d'enclencher bêtement une bagarre. Bart éclata d'un rire gras avant de lancer :

« Allez, une petite histoire, les amis ! Vous manquez cruellement d'humour !

- Non, on est juste normaux, nous, siffla Adam entre ses dents. Et nous ne sommes pas tes amis.

- Ouais, tu préfères fureter avec les Serdaigle et Cléo elle… Elle adore léchouiller les Poufsouffle ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se baisser que la main de la jeune fille s'aplatit sur sa joue. Sous le choc, Adam eut presque l'impression de voir sa tête faire un tour complet. Il lâcha tout naturellement Bart qui recula d'un pas en se massant, abasourdi. Cléo s'avança vers lui et saisit violemment son menton entre ses paumes, planta son regard dans le sien, et déclara d'une voix tremblante de fureur :

« Si tu te permets à nouveau de porter le moindre jugement sur ce que je fais et avec qui, je te jure de te le faire payer très cher. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à… »

Elle se tut en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur trois femmes : Astoria, Pansy et Hermione. Elles s'interrompirent dans leur discussion dès qu'elles aperçurent les adolescents. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que quelque chose clochait, tant dans le comportement menaçant de Cléo que dans l'air railleur de Bart dont la joue rougissait à vue d'œil. Adam, lui, se plaça en retrait en une vaine tentative pour échapper au regard assassin de sa mère, laquelle semblait toujours croire que tout drame se produisant à moins d'un kilomètre de lui était nécessairement de son fait.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'écria Astoria d'une voix stridente et légèrement hystérique. Cléo Neith Malefoy, lâche ce garçon immédiatement ! Il est notre invité !

- C'est un cafard, ouais… grommela l'adolescente en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau café-au-lait de « l'invité ».

- Cléo… »

Le ton de sa mère ne portant pas à supposer qu'elle pouvait se rebeller, la jeune fille finit par obéir à contrecœur. Bart lui adressa une moue de vainqueur avant de se tourner vers les adultes en soupirant, comme s'il avait réellement eu peur. Il se faufila entre les trois femmes avec un air de souffre-douleur qui ne lui allait pas du tout et disparut dans la foule de robes noires sous les regards courroucés des deux autres jeunes. Astoria s'avança alors vers sa fille, son regard habituellement bleu-vert presque entièrement envahi par le noir de ses pupilles.

« Nous en parlerons plus tard, mais sache que ton comportement me déçoit beaucoup, jeune fille ! »

Sur ses mots, elle tourna les talons, sa silhouette anguleuse se mouvant avec une grâce électrique dans sa robe rouge. Sa chevelure d'or tomba en cascade sur ses reins alors qu'elle marchait, et Cléo se demanda si elle parviendrait un jour à être si impressionnante et envoûtante. Hermione adressa une œillade à son fils, qui comprit qu'il lui devrait des explications, et sortit à sa suite, accompagnée par Pansy qui ne les regarda ni l'un, ni l'autre, comme consciente que son fils était un cas désespéré qui avait mérité cette scène.

Une fois seuls à nouveau, Cléo et Adam partagèrent un petit sourire complice, presque amusés par ce qu'il venait de se passer. La Serpentard imita sa mère, répétant mot pour mot sa dernière tirade digne d'un mauvais roman de Rita –laquelle s'était lancée dans l'écriture d'invention depuis quelques années et Adam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Jeune fille… chuchota-t-il comme pour lui-même.

- Ma mère est dingue, admit Cléo en haussant les épaules. Quoi qu'il en soit… Bart mériterait le pilori ! Je continue à me demander pourquoi tu traines avec lui à Poudlard.

- Il mériterait pire, ajouta Adam avec un ricanement caustique en ignorant soigneusement cette dernière question. Tu sais… Ce qu'il a dit à propos de toi, c'est vrai ? Enfin, je suppose qu'il a ses sources et qu'il doit faire des rêves carrément salaces à propos de ça, mais…

- C'est vrai.

- La fille dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, c'est Violet Potter ? »

Cléo hésita une seconde avant d'acquiescer, ne lâchant pas Adam des yeux afin de jauger de sa réaction. Au bout de quelques secondes d'un mutisme effarant, il retourna à sa place de départ et se saisit d'une poignée de bonbons sans dire un mot de plus. Cléo entortilla nerveusement ses doigts les uns aux autres, puis bredouilla d'une voix timide et rendue rauque par l'angoisse qui enserrait sa gorge :

« Tu n'as rien à dire ?

- Comme quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, moi… « Une fille, tu es dingue ? » ou… « Potter, sérieusement ? »… Tout ça avec mépris et dégoût.

- Bah… Soyons francs, Violet Potter est super canon dans sa tenue de Quidditch. »

Cléo éclata de rire avant de s'asseoir auprès de lui, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si Bart Zabini n'avait pas interrompu leur moment de complicité mimétique. Tout en picorant le peu de bonbons restant –elle se demanda d'ailleurs comment elle pourrait en récupérer avant d'être en manque Cléo finit par demander avec un intérêt grandissant :

« Dis, tu penses vraiment que Caly est un robot ? »

* * *

><p>Violet aurait pu passer sa vie dans le jardin du Terrier, entourée par les goules folles et les herbes qui l'étaient plus encore. Elle adorait cet endroit à l'allure sauvage et toujours plein de vie, la maison bringuebalante au centre du terrain et le paysage qui se déployait sans qu'aucun obstacle ne vienne interrompre la ligne de son regard. A Londres, là où elle vivait avec sa famille, elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir une fenêtre sans tomber sur un voisin ou un immeuble au loin. Elle était la seule à avoir réellement vécue dans la demeure principale des Weasley, durant son enfance, avant que son père n'accepte le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et ait assez d'argent pour offrir un toit réel à sa famille. Et pourtant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour passer toute sa vie dans ce havre de paix où elle avait passé les premières années de sa vie.<p>

Elle recroquevilla ses pieds dans les feuilles qui craquelaient sous ses orteils et ferma les yeux en recommençant à compter, un peu n'importe comment. Ses paumes, à plat sur l'écorce de l'arbre, commençaient à s'écorcher un peu à force d'y frapper ses mains, mais elle s'en fichait totalement.

« Un… Deux… Trois… Soleil ! »

Elle se retourna d'un bond pour faire face à ses quelques cousins et cousines présents pour les derniers jours d'été. La plus jeune, Pauline, âgée de sept ans, s'emmêla les pieds et vacilla un instant tout en cessant de respirer, mais Violet fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Elle scruta les autres enfants de son oncle George : Fred et Beth, ses deux petits frères, et Lyra, et regretta un instant que ses cousins français ne soient pas présents. Malgré le nombre effarant d'enfants de sa famille, elle ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que lorsqu'ils étaient tous avec elle.

Un peu plus loin, Emily bronzait tranquillement au soleil. Elle était l'aînée, et de fait, participait très rarement aux jeux de ce genre, même si elle les suivait de loin avec envie. Violet la contempla avec une pointe de jalousie en observant son corps qui avait pris des couleurs en quelques heures alors qu'elle-même aurait pu passer l'été dans la même position sans que ses tâches de rousseurs n'acceptent de disparaitre juste un peu.

« Bon, tu joues ? s'impatienta Fred en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, ressemblant brusquement tant à Molly que sa petite sœur se mit à glousser.

- T'as bougé, Freddy ! T'as perdu ! rétorqua Violet avant de lui tirer la langue.

- C'est trop injuste… »

Le garçonnet traina les pieds jusqu'à l'arbre voisin et s'y adossa en ronchonnant des insanités. La partie se continua quelques minutes encore, Violet comptant de plus en plus vite pour rejoindre Emily sur les transats de fortune installés là par leur grand-père. Lorsque Pauline toucha l'arbre, juste avant Lowel, ce dernier déclara sagement qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu de bébé avant de foncer vers la cabane de jardin où étaient rangés les balais. La plupart des autres enfants y accoururent à leur tour, prêts à se chamailler pour obtenir de vieux Nimbus, et non pas les antiques Brossdur. Violet les laissa faire sans chercher à interrompre Fred et Jake qui étaient à deux doigts de se battre et s'écroula auprès d'Emily avec un soupir d'aise.

« Il fait trop chaud ! »

Emily passa sa main sur son front moite de sueur, et sa frange trempée, et grimaça de dégoût avant de placer son avant-bras devant ses yeux pour réussir à les ouvrir sans être aveuglée. Elle contempla sérieusement sa petite cousine, avec laquelle elle avait grandi durant de nombreuses années, et se demanda pourquoi elles n'étaient plus aussi proches. A Poudlard, elle avait attendu l'entrée de Violet avec une impatience grandissante, mais le fait qu'elles n'appartiennent pas à la même maison et ne partagent aucun cours du fait de leur différence d'âge n'avait pas aidé à conserver leurs liens.

Elle constata que Violet avait encore grandi cet été là, mais qu'elle gardait encore ses rondeurs enfantines, que ce soit au niveau du visage ou des épaules. Et elle fut surtout très jalouse de réaliser qu'elle aurait pu remplir un soutien-gorge valable, contrairement à elle. Violet replia ses bras sur sa poitrine en sentant le regard de sa cousine s'y attarder, et celle-ci grimaça, mal à l'aise.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour les avoir…

- Je te les passe si tu me débarrasses de mes tâches de rousseurs et de ma tignasse incoiffable ! »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant de se serrer la main, comme pour sceller un pacte qu'elles auraient bien du mal à honorer, même avec la magie. Tranquillement, Emily referma les yeux alors que Violet s'allongeait en remontant son t-shirt sur son ventre légèrement arrondi par le repas copieux de sa grand-mère. Après une légère hésitation, l'aînée se tourna vers sa cousine et chuchota, sur un ton plein de mystères :

« J'ai croisé Cléo Malefoy avant-hier à la boutique… Elle s'est achetée une robe que je ne pourrais pas payer même en vendant tous mes livres. Et sa mère était là ! Quelle peau de vache. On dirait qu'elle se croit au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde. Tu aurais vu comme elle me regardait.

- Astoria Malefoy se croit au-dessus de tout le monde, avoua Violet en ouvrant les yeux. Du moins… c'est ce qu'on raconte. »

Elle sentit ses joues prendre des couleurs malgré elle, mais savait parfaitement que cela ne se transformerait pas un charmant bronzage. Elle resterait définitivement aussi pâle que d'habitude et continuerait à rougir comme une tomate à chaque évocation de Cléo. Cela l'effarait d'être aussi sensible, mais même en s'efforçant à penser à des choses affreuses, le trouble qui naissait dans son ventre finissait toujours par apparaitre sur son visage.

Emily parut s'en rendre compte et comprit que ses doutes étaient sur le point de se vérifier. Elle n'eut hélas pas l'occasion de demander plus de détails que sa grand-mère apparut, un plateau de cookies au chocolat et à la citrouille sortant tout juste du four dans les bras. Elle interpella ses petits enfants qui le vidèrent en trop peu de temps pour le dire, puis –alors qu'ils retournaient à leurs jeux- elle s'assit auprès de ses deux petites filles avec un sourire plein de curiosité et une lueur taquine au fond des yeux.

« Alors, mesdemoiselles, de quoi parlez-vous donc ? De garçons je parie. »

Emily et Violet partagèrent un sourire avant d'acquiescer sagement, pour faire plaisir à Molly qui se passionnait pour toutes les petites histoires –réelles ou inventées- qu'elles racontaient à chacune de leurs visites. Cette dernière frappa dans ses mains comme une enfant surexcitée et leur demanda plus de détails d'un seul regard. Emily fut la première à commencer, comme toujours. Il valait mieux laisser le soin à Violet de préparer ses mensonges.

« Et bien… Le garçon avec qui je partage ma table en potions est toujours aussi silencieux. Je commencerais même à me demander s'il n'est pas muet. Mais je l'ai déjà entendu parler à d'autres gens, donc je présume qu'il n'a rien à me raconter.

- Ou peut-être est-il simplement timide ! corrigea Molly avec l'air de Celle-Qui-S'y-Connait.

- Peut-être, espéra naïvement Emily. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit… Il a fait quelque chose l'année dernière dont il ne devrait pas être fier et je crois qu'il m'a un peu déçu. Et malgré ça, je suis toujours impatiente de le revoir demain !

- Les garçons ont ce pouvoir sur nous, ma Mily-Chérie. Ils peuvent faire toutes les bêtises du monde, ils arriveront toujours à nous faire croire qu'ils nous méritent. Et puis, une fois qu'il comprendra ce qu'il faut faire pour réellement obtenir le droit de te faire la cour…

- Grand-mère, on ne dit plus faire la cour depuis des décennies ! s'esclaffa Violet en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

- Pour flirter, pour la séduire, pour la draguer, ou quelle que soit la façon dont vous dites ça, vous les jeunes ! Une fois qu'il aura compris quoi faire, il deviendra le plus charmant des hommes. Il n'y a qu'à voir ton grand-père. S'il ne m'avait pas rencontré, il aurait fait voler des voitures !

- Mais il l'a fait…

- Juste une ! Mais par sa faute, si je n'avais pas été là pour le retenir un peu, le ciel serait envahi par des véhicules en tout genre ! »

Emily esquissa un sourire en imaginant la scène alors que Molly posait sa main sur la sienne.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je te rappelle que dans un an, ce garçon et toi ne partageraient plus la même paillasse. Peut-être serait-il temps de te décider à lui adresser la parole une bonne fois pour toutes, ma puce. »

Violet grimaça, consciente que ce conseil était plus facile à donner qu'à appliquer et que sa cousine n'était franchement pas prête à sauter le pas. D'ailleurs, après toutes ces années, elle se demandait si Emily serait un jour capable de dire plus de deux phrases sans bafouiller à Adam Nott. Puis sa grand-mère se tourna vers elle et les soucis de sa cousine lui parurent bien pâles en comparaison des siens.

« Et toi, ma petite fleur ?

- Euh… Je sors toujours avec Jeff.

- Le jeune Londubat ! s'exclama Molly avec un immense sourire. Quel adorable garçon. Je l'ai croisé avec son père la semaine dernière en allant faire mes courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il est grand et bien battit. Très séduisant. Et si poli que j'en ai eu des frissons…

- Au moins une à qui il fait de l'effet, murmura Emily entre ses dents, ce qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Violet, qui s'empressa d'embrayer afin de ne pas laisser à sa grand-mère le temps d'analyser cette boutade.

- Oui, il est très gentil.

- C'est le plus important. »

Violet acquiesça sans réellement y croire. Cléo aussi était gentille. Et au moins, lorsqu'elle souriait, Violet avait l'impression de ressentir quelque chose de réel et de puissant. Quelque chose que tous les baisers de Jeffrey n'avaient pu lui faire éprouver, même durant une seconde. Mais elle ne pouvait admettre ça devant sa grand-mère, ou même devant qui que ce soit d'autre. Alors elle se contenta de sourire tout en faisant semblant de penser à ses retrouvailles avec Jeff. Pourtant, dans son esprit, seul Cléo avait de l'importance. Cléo et son sourire auquel elle avait pensé durant ces deux longs mois. Cléo et ce baiser dont elle n'avait pas voulu parler. Cléo tout simplement.

* * *

><p>Adam observa le coucher du soleil depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre pour la toute dernière fois de l'été. Lorsqu'il reviendrait aux vacances de noël, la nuit tomberait beaucoup plus tôt et les paysages enneigés lui dissimuleraient les derniers rayons orangés qui s'évanouissaient sur la cours du Manoir. Alors il en profita en écoutant ce silence parfait, qui fut bientôt interrompu par un tintamarre que sa sœur osait nommer « musique ». Il fusilla le mur du regard, comme si la puissance de sa colère pouvait traverser les cloisons, puis laissa tomber. Il avait déjà brisé deux des radios de Caly, et elle n'avait pas encore compris le message. En plus de ça, son argent de poche avait finalement dû racheter ce qu'il cassait et cela ne valait pas la peine.<p>

Il saisit rapidement sa radio-sorcière et brancha les écouteurs qu'il enfonça dans ses oreilles. Les premières notes de « Where is my mind » reprise par les Bizarr'Sisters emplirent son cerveau et il se remit à contempler le soleil.

Lorsque celui-ci eut disparu, Adam ferma les yeux, fixant cette image parfaite sur sa rétine pour y songer toute la nuit. Cela vaudrait mieux que les cauchemars habituels. En soupirant, il retira ses écouteurs et rangea sa mini-radio dans le tiroir de son bureau. Son regard tomba malencontreusement sur ses fusains qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis des semaines. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, le corps de Violet Potter, presque inerte sur son balai, huée par la foule en délire lui était apparue. Il s'était senti coupable durant des jours.

Pourtant, il réalisa que cela faisait déjà de nombreux mois que ce qu'il préférait appeler « l'incident » s'était produit. Il pouvait probablement passer à autre chose. Nerveusement, les doigts tremblant d'impatience comme si eux même étaient pressés de redessiner, il saisit un rouleau de parchemin vierge qu'il déplia soigneusement avant de s'emparer d'un fusain déjà utilisé à moult reprises.

Il posa le bout du crayon sur le papier, y traça un premier trait sans but, puis ferma les yeux. Ses doigts se mirent à glisser, presque tous seuls, alors qu'une image nette et plus belle encore que le coucher du soleil apparaissait derrière ses paupières closes. Pendant de longues minutes qui passèrent pour lui comme une seconde, sa main se crispa intentionnellement autour du fusain, marquant de mille nuances de noir le parchemin blanc.

Les tambourinements à la porte de sa chambre le forcèrent à revenir parmi le monde des mortels et il bégaya d'une voix rauque :

« J'arrive…

- On mange ! répéta Caly pour la sempiternelle fois. Tu entreprendras de te rendre sourd plus tard ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Adam recouvra doucement son souffle, son regard rivé aux rideaux qui ondulaient légèrement sous le souffle chaud du vent. Lorsqu'il s'en sentit capable, il baissa les yeux sur son dessin, angoissé à l'idée de ne pas avoir su saisir l'essence même de son modèle insoupçonné. Mais elle était bien là, avec sa frange trop longue à la fin d'année, penchée sur sa potion avec les lèvres pincées, craintive de faire une erreur, peureuse à l'idée seule de le regarder dans les yeux. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait sans doute réalisé que tous ses mouvements étaient mécaniques et qu'il ne faisait que la regarder. Mais en six longues années, elle était restée figée sur sa potion comme si sa réussite ou son échec poserait la réponse à un problème fondamental.

Il lâcha son fusain finalement, après une brève hésitation. Il aurait pu la rendre plus belle, teinter légèrement ses joues, creuser d'avantage la courbe de ses reins… Mais il ne le fit pas. Il enroula lentement le parchemin en regardant le dessin disparaitre, puis se laissa tomber au sol. Il appuya avec force sur l'une des planches du parquet et celle-ci se souleva un instant, juste pour qu'il puisse la déplacer. Là, bien dissimulés, des dizaines de rouleaux de parchemins noircis d'esquisses reposaient depuis des années. Mécaniquement, il posa son dernier dessin sur la pile la plus haute et marmonna comme pour lui-même :

« Cette fois, faudra vraiment que tu lui parles, mon vieux… »

* * *

><p><strong>Note _ <strong>Voili Voilou ! Encore un chapitre de Présentation on va dire... La Sanglante Histoire ne commence pas immédiatement en fait, puisque les relations & romances entre les personnages ont une grande importance -et ce avant l'Histoire avec un Grand H...

**Petites questions _** 1. Que pensez-vous des personnages inventés en ce début d'histoire, avec leur caractère définie ? Avez-vous changé d'avis depuis le Prélude sur votre favori ? ; 2. Et sur les Héros de JKR ? Comprenez-vous davantage certains, acceptez-vous plus les réactions d'autres, mourrez-vous d'envie d'en tuer un au moins ? ; 3. Pour les Pro-Bart, changez-vous de position [Bart n'est bel & bien pas un membre du Quatuor hein !] ; 4. Cela vous a plu alors ? x)

**Rappel _** Mon adresse MSN, mon Twitter, le blog sur Schizophrénia & ses playlists sont toujours disponibles via mon Profil.

La suite débarquera le **_Jeudi 29_**.

**! Des tas de bisous !**

**B_T**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello !**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure _ <strong>C'est qui la méchante très méchante auteure ? C'est moi ! Oui, je sais, je devais poster il y a plus d'une semaine. Et en plus de ça, j'ai pris trois plombes à répondre à vos reviews. Si ça ne fait pas de moi un monstre... Enfin, pour m'excuser, je dirais simplement que depuis quelques temps, j'ai une vie qui ne me permets plus de faire la larve sur mon canapé en écrivant/postant. Non, maintenant, je dois me lever & aller bosser pour gagner des sous. Donc si l'un de vous est richissime & veut me voir écrire exclusivement, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! xD

Parlant reviews -oui, je n'en parlais pas, mais quand même... - **Spicy roses**, je sais que tu m'avais envoyé ton adresse pour que je réponde à ton review, mais ton mail avait attéri dans mes Courriers Indésirables. Et forcément, au bout de deux semaines -le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me décider à répondre- le mail s'était supprimé... U_U' Du coup, si tu pouvais me la renvoyer, je répondrais à tes deux reviews d'un coup...

Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise...

* * *

><p><strong>Schizophrenia<strong>

**Sur la route**

* * *

><p>« C'est grave de s'obliger à ressembler à tout le monde : cela provoque des névroses, des psychoses, des paranoïas. »<p>

_Paulo Coelho._

* * *

><p><strong>Musiques du chapitre :<strong> _Poker Face_ en acoustique by Lady Gaga ; _The Cave_ by Mumford and Sons.

* * *

><p>Rentrée 2o22.<p>

Emily contempla son apparence dans le miroir sur pied de sa petite chambre sous les toits. Le soleil filtrait déjà par la lucarne, illuminant toute la pièce d'un éclat légèrement orangé qui lui donnait l'impression étouffante d'être encerclée par des flammes. Ses cheveux même semblaient plus roux, et elle eut le sentiment gênant de ressembler à une immense carotte avec cette tignasse et sa peau bronzée. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tout en plissant le nez, accumula les mimiques absurdes, puis se sentit mieux. Faire l'idiote lui faisait oublier momentanément sa supposée laideur. Elle rassembla rapidement ses cheveux en un chignon, puis se déclara mentalement prête.

Tranquillement, elle observa le contenu de sa malle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié d'important, puis la ferma. Elle dût s'asseoir un instant dessus pour parvenir à écrabouiller ses manuels et vêtements, mais à force de sauts, elle réussit à la boucler définitivement. Un mince filet de sueur coula sur sa tempe et elle se résigna à ne pas être à son avantage. En réalité, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance puisqu'Adam l'ignorerait –comme à son habitude. Qu'elle soit jolie ou non n'intéresserait par conséquent personne –ou du moins, elle se fichait comme d'un pet de rat que quiconque d'autre la regarde.

Il lui fallut une bonne minute avant de réussir à tirer sa valise sur le sol pour la faire glisser jusqu'aux escaliers. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux marches bringuebalantes et poussa l'objet qui dégringola en un vacarme assourdissant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Elle entendit son père hurler un juron depuis sa chambre, et la porte juste en bas des escaliers s'ouvrit à la volée.

Ron, vêtu de son habituel bas de pyjama rouge constellé de l'icône des Canons de Chudley, apparut avec un air ahuri qui fit presque sourire sa fille. Mais elle était bien trop préoccupée par le manque cuisant d'organisation qui troublait leur maison et, réalisant que son père n'était évidemment pas prêt à les conduire à la gare, sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« Papa… Il est déjà neuf heures trente. Il faut qu'on soit partis dans une demi-heure au plus tard ! Tu l'as oublié ?

- Parti pour où ? grogna Ron en un bâillement.

- Premier Septembre. Train. Ecole. Tu te souviens du principe ?

- Ne sois pas si angoissée, ma puce. On y sera ! Va réveiller ta sœur.

- Elle est déjà réveillée. Comme moi. Et je pensais que nos parents auraient pu… Je ne sais pas moi… Nous préparer un petit-déjeuner ? Ou un sandwich pour le Poudlard Express ? Apparemment, je suis stupide d'avoir même osé l'espérer ! »

Elle descendit les marches en battant des pieds, furieuse pour de bon, et Ron la contempla avec un air hébété avant de réussir à s'extirper de sa propre torpeur dès que sa femme se glissa dans son dos. Emily leur adressa un regard assassin, saisit la anse de sa malle qu'elle traina jusqu'à la porte, puis fila vers la cuisine en se promettant de fuir cette maison le plus tôt possible. Un éclair de culpabilité lui coupa le souffle alors qu'elle prit conscience de ce que cela signifierait : jamais elle ne laisserait Lyra toute seule. Ils la laisseraient probablement mourir de faim.

Elle ouvrit le frigidaire, presque vide, et en sortit deux œufs et une tranche de bacon de l'avant-veille. Elle se demanda comment ils se nourrissaient lorsqu'elle n'était pas là pour faire les courses et cuisiner. Puis, elle trancha pour elle-même, décidant que ça n'avait finalement aucune importance et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en soucier. Elle se mit à faire frire le petit-déjeuner, ses gestes trop brusques dévoilant d'eux-mêmes la rage qui l'étouffait. Elle hurla le prénom de sa sœur à travers la cuisine, et l'adolescente débarqua aussi vite que l'éclair, affamée. Emily posa une assiette pleine devant elle, et Lyra hésita une seconde avant de l'interroger :

« Tu n'as pas faim toi ?

- J'ai déjà mangé, mentit Emily en haussant les épaules. Et il me reste quelques gallions. On pourra s'offrir des sucreries du Poudlard Express pour faire une overdose de chocolat avant d'arriver.

- Cool ! Ça marche. »

Lyra ne s'embarrassa pas davantage et avala à toute vitesse le repas composé par sa sœur, laquelle, l'estomac noué, n'aurait rien pu manger même si il était resté quelque chose pour elle.

* * *

><p>Adam fixait le mur. Celui entre les voies Neuf et Dix. Celui qui séparait un monde d'un autre. Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, plissa les yeux comme pour voir autre chose… Mais fut une nouvelle fois déçu. Lors de sa première année, il s'était interrogé sur cet endroit, symbole du Monde Sorcier Anglais. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de bien plus flamboyant. Une annonce, un petit dessin caché, ou même une banderole où aurait été écrit en lettres d'ors : « C'est ici que le monde magique démarre. ». Il était alors passionné par une série télévisée moldue. Il avait été malade durant toutes les vacances, avait trainé devant les rediffusions de « Kung-Fu », et terminait toujours ses phrases par « Petit Scarabée ». Alors, dans son esprit, la présence d'un maître destiné à tout lui apprendre sur la magie s'était imposée d'office. Au lieu de ça, il avait traversé un mur, passé la journée dans un train pendant la canicule, pour finalement se retrouver avec un choixpeau sans doute infesté de poux sur la tête. En réalité, le mot « déception » n'était même pas assez fort.<p>

Même si à dix-sept ans, il avait appris à faire avec, il recherchait toujours ce petit éclat particulier qu'il avait espéré découvrir la première fois. Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait là pour la toute dernière fois de sa vie, et en ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Il n'aurait jamais la chance de découvrir autre chose qu'un mur magique sans le moindre intérêt.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il franchit le pas le séparant du monde inconnu aux moldus, il comprit enfin que l'important, ce n'était pas le mur, mais ce qu'il y avait derrière.

La vapeur du Poudlard Express s'extirpa en un bruit rageur, et les sons agressèrent Adam tout en lui donnant l'impression rassurante que procure l'habitude. Les lumières, plus flamboyantes que dans la gare moldue, l'éblouirent furieusement un instant, puis lorsqu'il s'y habitua, la première chose qu'il aperçut dans la foule bruyante fut Emily.

La jeune fille, accompagnée de sa petite sœur, prolongeait les adieux avec ses parents, l'air étrangement paisible, comme si elle bouillait intérieurement, mais se refusait à le montrer. Il le remarqua tout simplement à cause de cette veine qui palpitait furieusement sur sa tempe, prête à exploser au moindre coup dur. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, ils avaient douze ans, et Jerry Dunstan venait d'injurier Cassie Finnigan dans la serre avant l'arrivée du professeur Londubat. Elle s'était mise terriblement en colère et Adam l'avait trouvée très impressionnante –surtout à cause de cette veine !

Il l'observa de biais, prenant garde à ne pas se faire repérer par qui que soit, et écouta d'une oreille inattentive ses parents qui discutaient avec Caly. Eux ne se retrouveraient à Poudlard que le soir même, et quitter leurs enfants des yeux pendant moins de douze heures leur semblait déjà particulièrement douloureux. Adam s'en moquait, lui. Et Caly mimait de souffrir de cette courte séparation.

« Adam, cesses-donc de regarder cette jeune fille de cette façon ! »

Le garçon releva les yeux vers son père qui avait arrêté inopinément sa liste de conseils avisés pour faire honte à son rejeton amoureux. Caly pouffa, narquoise, et Hermione eut un petit sourire, presque émue. Adam se sentit mal à l'aise, comme mis à nu devant une foule alors que seules ses émotions l'étaient. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à répliquer quoi que ce soit –ce qui se serait conclu en un flot de balbutiements.

Les Malefoy arrivèrent auprès d'eux, comme par magie et Cléo adressa un clin d'œil à Adam, sorte de « Bonjour et Bonne chance » qui troublèrent le jeune homme. Puis il comprit qu'elle l'encourageait simplement à survivre à cette nouvelle année et à coller un petit sourire sur son visage renfrogné. Alors il le fit, presque douloureusement. Ce sourire-là lui donna l'air idiot.

Puis les adultes engagèrent une nouvelle discussion, plus intéressante cette fois ci, et Adam put retrouver sa mine ordinaire, ce pendant que Caly rejoignait ses nombreux amis. Cléo aurait pu faire de même, mais resta auprès de lui, parce que Bart était avec les autres Serpentard et qu'elle n'était pas prête à être proche de lui sans le pousser sur les rails.

« Vous avez entendu parler de cette idée du Ministère ? S'enquit Drago en sortant une cigarette de sa poche, pas soucieux pour un sou des regards noirs des parents qui promenaient leurs rejetons sur le quai.

- Non, mais puisqu'elle est du ministère, je doute qu'elle puisse intéresser qui que ce soit, remarqua Théodore sans prêter attention à son épouse qui avait encore de nombreux anciens-amis à des postes importants. Encore des gallions dépensés pour rien, je présume…

- Des centaines parait-il. Des centaines pour l'inauguration d'une statue à l'image d'Harry Potter. C'est ridicule, j'ai l'impression de le voir partout ! Elle sera dans le hall du Ministère et mesurera au moins dix mètres de haut. De l'argent dépensé pour rien… »

Hermione se fichait habituellement des critiques sur ses anciens camarades d'école, ou sur les amis qu'elle ne côtoyait plus. Ou du moins, elle faisait semblant de s'en moquer. Mais lorsque cela touchait à Harry ou à Ron, elle « sortait les griffes ». Théodore utilisait toujours cette expression en parlant de son épouse avec un petit sourire en coin et une lueur taquine au fond des yeux. Ils finissaient toujours par faire l'amour de la même manière qu'à leur début, d'une façon si passionnée qu'eux-mêmes mettaient quelques heures à s'en remettre puisqu'ils n'avaient désormais plus vingt ans.

« La figure d'Harry rassure encore beaucoup de sorciers, rétorqua-t-elle donc. C'est un héros, il va falloir vous y faire. Il a sauvé le monde il y a plus de vingt ans et aux yeux des gens, si une tragédie se produisait, il serait encore là pour tout arranger ! Je pense pareil d'ailleurs. Alors si le ministère a envie de lui ériger une énième statue, je suis d'accord. »

Drago et Théo échangèrent un regard. L'un sembla dire « Essaie de maitriser ta femme ! » alors que l'autre s'acharnait à contrôler le frisson de plaisir qui venait de cramponner son ventre. Astoria, elle, tenta juste de ne pas répliquer trop violemment, sachant que cela pourrait se terminer en une réelle bagarre qui la décoifferait. Adam et Cléo, eux, attendirent l'explosion… Qui ne vint pas. Théo posa une main dans le creux des reins de son épouse et Drago se racla la gorge avec un air gêné. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de se disputer avec Hermione.

« Uhm… Quoi qu'il en soit, il y aura une grande fête apparemment pour halloween. La statue sera dévoilée à ce moment-là. Les gens en parlent déjà comme l'événement de l'année…

- De laquelle ? s'enquit Adam avec un sourire railleur.

- Très amusant, Adam. Mais vous devriez rejoindre le train tous les deux au lieu de rester là à nous écouter ! »

Les deux adolescents roulèrent des yeux dans leurs orbites avant de saluer leurs parents –très rapidement pour Adam qui les reverrait de toute manière le soir même. Il s'empara ensuite de la plus grosse valise de Cléo avec galanterie et la tira jusqu'au wagon le plus proche pour l'aider.

Une fois dans le train, ils cherchèrent une cabine vide, mais la plupart des étudiants étaient déjà installés en des groupes bien distincts et le seul qui aurait réellement pu les accepter était dirigé par Bart. Aucun d'eux ne rêvait par conséquent de s'y installer.

« Si je dois m'asseoir avec lui, je le balancerais du haut du pont le plus proche, remarqua même Cléo avant de soupirer : Je suis même prête à m'installer dans le couloir.

- Pas le droit. On empêchera le passage du charriot de confiseries. »

Cléo lui adressa un regard presque effrayant et il comprit qu'elle plaisantait. Jamais elle n'aurait pu se poser dans le couloir séparant les cabines : la moquette y était couverte de traces de pas imaginaires, il y faisait une chaleur étouffante et ils auraient l'air de deux imbéciles. Puis, elle sembla avoir une idée. Adam le devina à l'attitude soudain royale dont elle tendit son corps. Elle récupéra son sac et se remit à avancer alors que le train commençait sa traversée dans le paysage d'un vert époustouflant et surréaliste. Cléo passa sa tête par toutes les portes entrouvertes et surpris quelques élèves dans d'étranges positions, à la recherche d'une personne dont Adam ne devina l'identité que trop tard.

Cléo finit par ouvrir –plus violemment car impatiente- la porte coulissante d'une cabine et se figea. Apparemment, même si elle savait ce qu'elle cherchait, elle ne s'était pas réellement attendue à le trouver. Dans la petite partie du dernier wagon, trois filles étaient installées. Violet, Emily et Lyra, toutes trois plongées dans une discussion houleuse qui s'interrompit dès l'apparition de la Serpentard. Violet devint brutalement si rouge qu'Emily songea un instant à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Lyra, elle, écarquilla les yeux, comme effrayée par la présence d'un serpent parmi les siens. Puis Adam apparut juste derrière Cléo, et l'ambiance s'assombrie davantage.

Emily avait naïvement espéré l'éviter au moins quelques heures. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, de la suie recouvrait ses vêtements à cause du voyage par le réseau de cheminée, et elle transpirait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression de perdre deux kilos à la minute. Violet, n'appréciait pas beaucoup le garçon. Il lui faisait même un peu peur. Quant à Lyra, elle estimait que son père apprendrait forcément qu'elle s'était retrouvée à moins de vingt mètres de lui et qu'il en ferait une attaque.

Puis le sourire de Cléo illumina la pièce –du moins, aux yeux de Violet, et elle demanda avec un enthousiasme un peu trop évident :

« On peut s'installer avec vous ? Il n'y a plus de places ailleurs… Enfin, il y en a, bien évidemment, mais… On sera mieux ici. »

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Violet qui eut le sentiment d'être au bord de l'évanouissement. Emily se recroquevilla sur son siège en espérant disparaitre, priant pour que Violet refuse ou que sa sœur pique une crise. Mais aucune d'elles ne dit rien, et la Serpentard et le Gryffondor prirent ça pour un accord tacite. Cléo se glissa avec une impatience manifeste à côté de Violet et cette dernière s'empourpra davantage –si c'était possible.

Adam, lui, resta là, bras ballants. Il aurait pu s'asseoir avec Cléo, mais celle-ci s'était volontairement étalée dans un accès de compassion pour lui -il aurait préféré qu'elle s'abstienne. Alors il regarda Emily qui gardait les yeux résolument fixés aux sacs entre eux, comme si elle souhaitait s'y fondre. Lyra, elle, le défiait du regard. Et c'est ça plus qu'autre chose qui le poussa à avancer. Il s'empara des sacs qu'il hissa facilement dans les filets à bagages, puis se laissa retomber à l'extrémité de la banquette des deux sœurs Weasley. Il se tassa dans le coin de la cabine, collé au mur, et se sentit particulièrement demeuré.

N'importe quel garçon en aurait profité pour parler ou frôler Emily, comme par accident. Mais lui s'en sentait proprement incapable. Il avait survécu à des heures de cours de Potions, à ses côtés, et il s'imagina que ce serait aussi facile. Hélas, la chaleur embarrassante, les coups d'œil pleins de sous-entendus que partageaient Cléo et Violet… Tout ça le plongeait dans un état bien différent que celui dans lequel il était pendant les cours. Il était encerclé par des filles, et au lieu de s'en amuser, il avait l'impression d'être au cœur de l'enfer.

Un filet de transpiration coula le long de sa nuque et, voulant l'essuyer du dos de la main, il heurta accidentellement l'épaule d'Emily qui s'électrisa à son contact. Elle fit un bond surprenant pour une personne assise et Adam bredouilla un vague « Pardon » qui se perdit dans les tréfonds de sa gorge pour ne plus ressembler qu'à un croassement à la sortie de sa bouche. Cléo étouffa un rire et il la fusilla du regard. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire qui sembla dire : « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas doué ! ». Il lui donna mentalement raison, et se recroquevilla davantage dans son coin.

Lorsque la femme aux bonbons ouvrit la porte, Emily et Adam sursautèrent, et elle s'excusa de leur avoir fait peur.

« C'est la première fois en cinquante ans de métier que ça m'arrive ! » ajouta-t-elle avec un air entendu avant de les laisser acheter assez de sucre pour un régiment d'enfants.

Elle quitta la cabine avec un air amusé. Maligne, elle avait tout compris. Elle croisait des adolescents si souvent qu'elle en était venue à analyser parfaitement leur comportement.

Adam, en une soudaine inspiration, tendit un petit paquet de chocoballes à Emily qui resta une seconde stupéfaite avant de s'en emparer. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et ils s'éloignèrent si rapidement que le sachet faillit tomber. Emily parvint à chuchoter :

« Merci… »

Et Adam laissa les mots s'échapper de sa gorge. Tout lui brûlait et il aurait vendu son âme pour un litre d'eau, mais il réussit à parler néanmoins, même si au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

« Avec plaisir. Je sais que ce sont tes préférés. »

Le temps sembla s'interrompre alors. Mille questions se bousculèrent dans l'esprit d'Emily qui se demanda comment il le savait, pourquoi il avait retenu cette information en apparence si superficielle, pourquoi il s'y intéressait aussi. Si elle avait bien voulu croire en ce que la logique imposait, tout aurait été simple. Mais elle n'y crut pas, et continua à s'interroger en un silence de plomb. Grignotant sa chocoballe du bout des lèvres, elle évita soigneusement de regarder les autres, plus particulièrement sa petite sœur qui paraissait sous le choc. Même si son étonnement ne dépassait pas celui d'Emily.

Sur la banquette d'en face, Violet et Cléo ne s'adressaient pas un seul mot, préférant se taire à l'idée de dire quelque chose qu'elles auraient pu regretter. Elles se doutaient qu'Emily avait compris ce qu'il se passait, mais préféraient ne pas mettre Lyra au courant. La jeune fille était parfois bien trop tête en l'air pour que quiconque ose lui confier le moindre secret. Mais elles ne cessaient de se sourire, comme si ce seul rapport leur suffisait amplement.

Alors que le soleil se couchait derrière les larges fenêtres du train, Lyra se pencha par-dessus sa sœur et adressa à Adam une mimique courroucée qui aurait presque pu le faire sourire.

« On arrive bientôt à Poudlard. Il faut que tu sortes le temps qu'on se change… »

Emily rougit à nouveau et elle eut l'impression d'être une source de chaleur intarissable depuis quelques temps. Si la fin du monde arrivait et qu'Adam restait auprès d'elle, elle aurait de quoi réchauffer toute sa famille durant l'hiver. Adam se tortilla sur son siège une seconde puis se redressa et quitta la cabine. Il s'adossa à la porte, tel un ange gardien, et les filles se dépêchèrent d'enfiler leurs tenues d'école. Emily eut la désagréable sensation que tous les vêtements collaient à sa peau et grimaça en constatant qu'en plus d'être froissée, sa jupe était trop courte. Elle s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux –partie de son corps qu'elle détestait, les dévoilant impétueusement. Elle se sentit toute nue, ce qui était totalement irrationnel.

Cléo toqua contre la surface plane de la porte coulissante et Adam rentra, les poings enfoncés dans ses poches, l'air boudeur. Au lieu de s'habiller entièrement, il enfila simplement sa robe de sorcier par-dessus ses vêtements moldus –qui de toute manière ressemblaient presque à l'uniforme. Emily, préfète en chef, faillit lui faire une réflexion, mais puisqu'elle perdait habituellement l'usage de la parole en sa présence, estima qu'il était préférable qu'elle se taise.

Lorsque le train arriva en gare de Pré-au-lard, Adam poussa un bref soupir de soulagement.

Ce dernier trajet pouvait définitivement se classer dans le top dix des pires moments de son existence. Et même le jour où Emily avait failli mettre le feu à son corps tout entier sembla faible en comparaison. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se leva pour saisir les bagages, il ne put contenir l'accès de galanterie que son père lui avait inculquée durant son enfance. Il descendit tous les sacs, et les tendit à leurs propriétaires. Et lorsqu'il tendit à Emily le sien, il lui murmura un bref :

« Jolies jambes. »

Il eut envie que sa malle s'écroule sur son crâne et le fende, mais Merlin ne sembla pas vouloir lui accorder ce privilège. Emily écarquilla les yeux, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, et ouvrit la bouche –pour ne rien dire- avant d'acquiescer bêtement. Adam ajouta, comme si son cerveau s'était liquéfié et que sa langue bougeait seule dans sa bouche, incontrôlable :

« Enfin je veux dire… Tu sais… Y'a des jambes qui… Elles… Elles sont grosses et ça fait comme les cuisses d'un poulet qui sont séparées en deux au niveau des genoux. Et puis… y'en a qui sont trop maigres et, on dirait des brindilles. Ça fait carrément peur, parce que ça donne l'impression qu'elles pourraient se briser. Mais tes jambes à toi…. Elles sont superbes.

- Et bien… Merci… Je crois. »

Elle s'empara de sa malle avec un petit sourire gêné et il comprit qu'elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il aurait dû être enfermé dans un asile. Lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre le couloir, il aperçut Cléo qui lui demanda d'un regard ce qu'il lui était passé par l'esprit.

Il n'en avait sincèrement aucune idée.

* * *

><p>Violet et Cléo se séparèrent en quittant le Poudlard Express, conscientes que les étudiants ne parleraient que d'elles si elles osaient se montrer ensemble. De plus, Jeff Londubat apparut comme par magie devant Violet et lui adressa un immense sourire, clairement heureux de la retrouver. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un seul mot que sa bouche s'heurta à la sienne, provoquant quelques sifflements et railleries de la part des autres élèves de leur année.<p>

Cléo contempla la scène une seconde avant de fuir vers les calèches, jouant des coudes pour échapper à ce spectacle qui lui donna la nausée. Violet, elle, se laissa faire, profitant même de la chaleur que lui procurèrent les lèvres de Jeff contre les siennes. Ses doigts se lièrent derrière la nuque du garçon et elle l'embrassa avec un peu plus de fougue, comme pour se convaincre elle-même qu'elle en était capable. Il manquait pourtant quelque chose d'essentiel et elle se refusa à y penser. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, souffle court, Jeff avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

« Tu m'as manquée.

- Toi aussi, mentit-elle sans même se sentir coupable.

- Je t'ai cherché dans le train ! Mais j'ai pensé que tu étais avec tes cousines et qu'on se retrouverait à l'école. On y va ? »

Elle acquiesça et il prit sa malle avec courtoisie, son autre main saisissant la sienne pour l'attirer vers les calèches. D'autres étudiants de leur année et maison les suivirent en bavassant et Violet comprit qu'elle était enfin réellement à sa place, que celle-ci lui plaise ou non. Lorsqu'elle s'installa avec ses amis, elle adressa un dernier petit signe de la main à ses cousines qui attendaient une autre diligence. Adam marchait un peu en arrière, perdu parmi les flots, comme toujours, comme un gamin qui n'aurait pas pieds dans un océan furieux. Mais elle n'aperçut pas Cléo et sentit sa gorge se serrer dans un étau de culpabilité. Elle aurait au moins souhaité la saluer, même impersonnellement, juste pour lui prouver qu'elle avait été heureuse de la voir dans le train.

La diligence se mit à avancer, brusquement, et Violet ferma les yeux. Le pouce de Jeff formait des cercles à l'intérieur de sa paume et ça la chatouillait un peu. Elle se sentait bien avec lui au fond. Il l'aimait. Il le lui avait dit avant même de l'inviter à Pré-au-Lard. Il lui avait déclaré sa flamme comme ça, d'un seul coup. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était mignon, ce qui au départ n'était pas gagné puisqu'elle le voyait toujours comme l'enfant de cinq ans qui faisait des boulettes avec ses crottes de nez. Mais il avait été patient, doux et romantique, et elle avait fini par se laisser piéger par les désirs des autres plus que par les siens.

Tout le monde trouvait qu'ils formaient un beau couple, et elle aimait le croire. Elle appréciait l'image que les gens avait d'eux, cette sensation soudaine d'appartenir à un tout, d'avoir une place exacte dans le monde. C'était une place éphémère, elle le pressentait… Et –malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas particulièrement heureuse d'y être elle savait qu'elle la regretterait amèrement lorsque viendrait le jour de la quitter.

* * *

><p>Cléo ramena sa jupe contre ses fesses en s'asseyant, soucieuse de ne pas froisser sa tenue. Autour d'elle, les Serpentard décrivaient les dernières péripéties de leurs étés respectifs, bruyants comme d'ordinaire. Ils se coupaient constamment la parole les uns et les autres et Cléo se demanda si un seul aurait pu répéter ce que disait son voisin. Elle fut attentive, comme pour s'opposer à ces animaux. Elle apprit que Trish Corner avait perdu sa virginité sur une plage de France avec un Espagnol –ce dont l'adolescente se vanta en observant Bart avec un air plus qu'affamé. Elle entendit aussi dire qu'Orwell Flint avait récolté une verrue à un endroit très mal placé et que Berthille Goyle était promise à un diplomate sorcier russe –elle plaint le pauvre homme d'ailleurs.<p>

Brusquement, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et les élèves de premières années entrèrent, minuscules. Elle eut encore l'impression qu'ils rapetissaient au fil des années. Elle parvint à remarquer Jake Potter parmi la foule car il ressemblait beaucoup à Violet : même cheveux roux, mêmes yeux émeraudes, même air à la fois anxieux et intrépide. Elle se demanda dans quelle maison il allait atterrir puisque Violet était à Poufsouffle contrairement aux autres membres de sa famille. D'ailleurs, elle se rappelait encore des murmures qui avaient heurté la jeune Potter lors de sa première année. Certains étaient allés même jusqu'à sous-entendre qu'elle n'était pas la fille d'Harry Potter, mais le fruit d'un adultère, comme si un enfant ne pouvait pas être différent de ses parents.

Hermione Granger, qui était devenue Directrice Adjointe quelques années après le départ du professeur Flitwick, s'occupait désormais de poser le Choixpeau sur les têtes tremblantes des nouveaux élèves. Elle les appela par leur nom, un par un, et prenait soin de leur adresser un petit sourire rassurant. Cléo était heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à affronter cette répartition devant tout le monde. La sienne s'était jouée dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall et elle avait pu profiter de quelques secondes avec le chapeau magique dérouté qui hésitait à la mettre à Serpentard ou à Gryffondor. Elle avait prié pour Serpentard, conscience que ses parents ne s'en remettraient pas autrement.

De nombreux Premières Années se retrouvèrent à sa table, alors que quelques rares rejoignaient les autres maisons. Les enfants devenaient-ils plus lâches et vils tous les ans ? Cette idée la fit sourire. Puis vint le tour de Jake Potter qui était encore plus petit que les autres. Il faillit s'écrouler en montant sur la petite estrade –une seule marche à peine- car il s'emmêla les pieds dans sa robe. Quelques rires fusèrent et des Serpentard sifflèrent, moqueurs.

« Potter craint ! » hurla Bart avant que le regard d'Harry ne se pose sur lui.

L'air furieux du père eut raison des quolibets et Jake parvint à rejoindre le tabouret sur lequel il s'assit avec un air totalement abasourdi. Cléo ne put s'empêcher de le comparer mentalement à un poisson rouge qu'on aurait sorti de l'eau. Au lieu de l'observer lui, pendant qu'Hermione posait le choixpeau sur sa tête, elle se concentra sur Harry Potter. L'homme avait joint ses mains devant lui, comme en une sorte de prière absurde et elle se demanda ce qu'il souhaitait. Sans doute un autre Gryffondor, comme avec Lowel.

« Serpentard ! »

Cléo s'attendit à un hurlement de fureur, mais Harry se contenta de fermer les yeux quelques longues secondes –elles lui parurent une éternité- avant de les rouvrir. Jake parut stupéfixé. Quelques Serpentard marmonnèrent des insultes, et Cléo chercha Violet des yeux. La jeune rouquine la recherchait également et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, la Serpentard eut l'impression qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose. Il lui fallut une bonne minute avant de comprendre que Jake allait probablement se faire de nombreux ennemis dans sa nouvelle maison et qu'il aurait besoin de protection.

L'enfant s'était tourné sur le tabouret, le choixpeau toujours enfoncé au sommet de sa tête. Il adressa un regard à son père, encore plus craintif en attente de sa réaction que de celle des autres élèves. Harry lui accorda tout simplement un grand sourire, puis un petit clin d'œil. Il fut le tout premier à applaudir, comme pour les étudiants précédents, et les enseignants suivirent avec un certain soulagement. Cléo fut la seule de sa maison à le faire et accueillit Jake d'un signe vague de la main. Il le lui rendit mécaniquement et elle fut heureuse de constater qu'il ne la détestait pas.

* * *

><p>Emily se mit à manger comme si elle n'avait rien avalé de solide depuis des siècles et Kaithlin MacMillan, sa meilleure amie d'un point de vue technique, éclata de rire avant de lui donner un coup de coude. Alors Emily s'efforça à contenir son appétit tant bien que mal. Autour d'elle, les étudiants s'échangeaient les derniers ragots et nouvelles, évoquaient les résultats de la dernière saison de Quidditch ou faisaient des commentaires sur les nouveaux couples qui s'étaient formés durant les vacances. Elle constata qu'elle était la seule à n'avoir croisé aucun ami, trop occupée à travailler. Les étés précédents, elle rejoignait Kaithlin dans leur demeure de Chesil Beach, mais elle avait dû refuser l'invitation cette fois ci, prétextant une maladie imaginaire qui la clouait au lit.<p>

« J'ai entendu dire que les Smith ont perdu leur maison, lança brusquement Jerry Dunstan. L'entreprise du père de Beth a fait faillite et ils sont partis vivre ailleurs…

- Alors pourquoi est-ce Beth est assise avec les autres Poufsouffle ? ricana Kaithlin avec un refus de croire à de tels ragots puisqu'elle-même n'avait pas à craindre quoi que ce soit d'un point de vue financier.

- Ses parents l'ont tout de même envoyé à l'école pour avoir une bouche de moins à nourrir bien évidemment. Ça arrive de plus en plus ces derniers temps. L'économie est au plus bas. Des gens perdent leurs emplois, même au Ministère ! Tu ferais mieux de commencer à craindre pour tes jolies petites fesses, Kait'…

- Mon père est Ministre, imbécile. Qui va le virer ? Merlin ? »

Quelques élèves pouffèrent, et Kaithlin parut fière de sa boutade. Rancunier, Jerry se mit à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime et ne mit bien évidemment pas longtemps à la trouver.

« Et il parait que la Gazette renvoie certains de ses journalistes. Ceux qui ne sont pas assez reconnus pour faire grimper les ventes. Alors je suppose que les autres journaux ne vont pas faire long-feu non plus. Surtout que certains n'ont jamais été très…

- Le Chicaneur va très bien, Jerry, coupa Emily sans même prendre le temps de le regarder, inquiète à l'idée de dévoiler la moindre émotion. Merci de t'en soucier. Et puis, sérieusement, si tu veux t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, fais-le pour toi.

- Ouais, t'as raison… Moi, je ne drague pas le riche Adam Nott pour arrondir mes fins de mois. Vers qui je pourrais me tourner, tu crois, puisque lui est déjà pris ? »

Kaithlyn lui balança un coup de pied par-dessous la table, si violent que le hurlement strident de Jerry interrompit net les bavardages à toutes les tables. Même les enseignants se tournèrent vers lui. Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux, mais Emily ne les vit pas. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle s'interrogea sur le temps que prendraient les rumeurs à atteindre d'autres oreilles. Celles de son oncle par exemple, qui pourrait évoquer ce problème avec son père. Ou même celles de ces nombreux cousins. Elle se détestait d'avoir pris le risque de s'installer avec Adam dans le Poudlard Express. Ce n'était pas de sa faute en fin de compte, mais de celle de Violet qui jouait avec le feu en flirtant avec la fille Malefoy. La colère lui fit grincer des dents.

Puis elle se remémora la réflexion d'Adam sur ses jambes et sentit un petit sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Finalement, cette erreur lui avait valu un moment de bonheur pur, une sorte d'extase de quelques secondes seulement dues à un compliment absurde et mal formulé de la part du garçon dont elle rêvait en secret. Elle eut envie de rire en se remémorant son air idiot. Il avait eu l'air si mal à l'aise qu'elle avait eu envie de le rassurer en posant sa main sur son épaule et lui assurer que tout allait bien, et que son compliment lui allait droit au cœur.

Elle leva finalement les yeux pour le chercher parmi les dizaines de Gryffondor. Il était installé en bout de table et picorait méthodiquement quelques cerises qu'il faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts avant d'emboucher. Il avait quelques amis dans sa maison. Ou du moins, il côtoyait une ou deux personnes qui auraient pu –s'il l'avait désiré- tenir ce rôle. Comme cette Bree Crevey qui l'adulait, ou Owen Robins qui ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Emily était persuadée qu'ils étaient gentils et qu'Adam aurait pu s'en faire des amis. Elle se demanda aussi pourquoi ça l'obsédait autant. Peut-être aimait-il être seul en fin de compte. Elle ne le voyait avec des adolescents que lorsqu'il déjeunait, pendant les cours, ou parfois, au détour d'un couloir, avec Cléo Malefoy ou Bart Zabini –toujours pour commettre de bas larcins. Elle se surprit à songer qu'en allant à Gryffondor, elle aurait pu faire partie de son cercle et qu'alors, leurs existences auraient été bien plus faciles.

Bêtement, elle regretta d'avoir demandé au Choixpeau d'être à Serdaigle. Mais à l'époque déjà, elle en voulait à son père d'être si lâche et de reporter tous ses malheurs sur une seule femme alors qu'il était si simple de se reprendre en main. Elle le haïssait de faire semblant d'aimer sa mère. Elle ne supportait pas non plus l'idée d'être née d'une union pas forcément très logique. Même à onze ans, elle avait compris que ses parents ne s'aimaient pas comme s'aimaient Théodore Nott et Hermione Granger. Parce qu'autrement, son père n'en aurait pas tant voulu à cette dernière. Emily ne supportait pas l'idée d'aller dans la même maison que lui, si Gryffondor créait des hommes si têtus et rancuniers.

Mais en observant Adam, elle réalisa que son père s'était créé tout seul.

* * *

><p>Adam suçota distraitement sa onzième cerise, savourant sa saveur fruitée et sucrée sur sa langue, telle une explosion de sensations. Il n'avait rien avalé d'autre car voir les étudiants s'empiffrer avait une fâcheuse tendance à lui couper l'appétit. Surtout les Weasley. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Freddy et se demanda où allait toute cette nourriture. Son regard défila ensuite sur Emily qui se faisait manifestement embêter par Jerry Dunstan, mais semblait parvenir à se défendre toute seule. De toute manière, Jerry jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que batteur et avait des muscles étonnamment développés. Gryffondor ou non, Adam n'était ni stupide, ni suicidaire.<p>

Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à protéger Emily. Alors que c'était bien ce que recherchaient les filles, n'est-ce pas ? Des hommes forts, comme Jerry ou Bart, pour les protéger ?

« Pas nécessairement, lança Cassie Finnigan à la volée si bien qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait énoncé ses pensées tout haut. Personnellement, je me sentirais plus en sécurité avec un garçon capable d'utiliser sa baguette au lieu de ses poings. »

Adam lui adressa un sourire plein de reconnaissance et se remit à grignoter ses cerises, lorsque Bree Crevey se lança dans la discussion, faisant exploser sa certitude de n'être pas si pitoyable en une seule phrase :

« Et si ce sont des moldus qui t'agressent, pauvre nouille ? Un homme, ça doit savoir se battre aussi. Du moins, je préférerais un type qui sache le faire et ne se cache pas derrière moi au moindre coup dur…

- Qui se cacherait derrière toi ? s'esclaffa Owen Robins en la désignant. T'es aussi fine qu'une baguette magique ! Même Adam pourrait te protéger… Et pourtant, tout le monde sait qu'il n'est pas doué pour ça. »

Il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin dans sa blague en croisant le regard noir du jeune Nott. Les filles se mirent brusquement à fixer leurs assiettes et Owen avala goulûment sa salive. Qu'Adam ne possède pas le moindre muscle n'était pas franchement rassurant pour qui que ce soit. Ils l'avaient tous vu lancer des sortilèges complexes, certains parfois frôlant la Magie Noire. Ils se souvenaient de l'avoir vu quitter l'examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sans le moindre cheveu décoiffé alors qu'ils étaient tous ressortis dans un état lamentable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda alors Adam en faisant rouler une cerise entre ses doigts en un mouvement presque hypnotique. On ne sait jamais battu que je sache…

- Ouais, vieux… Et franchement, je ne tiens pas à ce que ça arrive. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas… »

Owen se ratatinait presque sur lui-même et la sensation de pouvoir enivrant que cela procura à Adam lui suffit amplement. Il fit voleter la cerise jusqu'à sa bouche et haussa nonchalamment les épaules, classant de fait le sujet des hommes et de leur puissance au placard des discussions interdites.

Les conversations reprirent leur cours, et Adam se détendit ostensiblement pour se consacrer à nouveau à son occupation favorite : fixer Emily. Au fil des années, il était devenu un professionnel, si bien qu'elle ne se rendait jamais compte qu'il la regardait. Il détournait le regard au bon moment, s'arrangeait même pour lui tourner le dos dès qu'il sentait qu'elle allait lever les yeux. Il parvenait même à la suivre pendant ses rondes de Préfets. Si quelqu'un l'avait su, il aurait sûrement été enfermé pour harcèlement ou tout autre motif synonyme d'une grave névrose obsessionnelle.

Mais il s'en fichait.

Suivre Emily était devenu une sorte de drogue légale bien que malsaine. Il aimait la scruter lorsqu'elle parlait, parce qu'elle agitait toujours les mains et faisait toute sorte de mimiques hilarantes qui la rendaient encore plus belle. Et elle avait cette espèce de tic : elle fronçait constamment le nez. Ça faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs. Elle marchait souvent comme si elle sautillait et il s'était rendu compte quelques années plus tôt qu'elle avait emprunté cette démarche à sa mère. C'était comme rêver de quelqu'un qui avancerait sur des nuages ou d'immenses barbes-à-papa. Elle semblait si terre-à-terre parfois que cette façon de circuler rassurait Adam. Elle possédait ce grain de folie qui rend les gens bien formidables, ou les rêveurs inventeurs.

Il savait bien que la logique des choses voulait, dans les romans, dans les films et souvent dans la vie, que l'homme protège et guide la femme. Qu'il soit le plus fort de caractère. Mais Adam ne l'était pas, et en était parfaitement conscient.

Il devait même admettre que c'était surtout ce côté rigoureux et soigné qui l'avait attiré chez elle. Emily semblait parfois si sûre de la route qu'elle prenait pour avancer dans la vie qu'il ne pouvait que souhaiter la suivre.

Elle n'était pas belle pour les grimaces volées à son père ou pour les pas piqués à sa mère. Elle était belle pour ce qu'ils avaient fait d'elle : une fille forte et indépendante qui n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne, parce qu'elle s'était habituée à vivre sans.

**. / . **

Cléo glissa furtivement un petit morceau de parchemin froissé à un étudiant de Première Année à Poufsouffle. Elle lui avait au préalable discrètement graissé la patte à l'aide que trois gallions et il s'était empressé d'écouter ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle s'adossa au mur du hall, à quelques pas de la Grande Salle, et observa le petit garçon à l'allure d'oisillon tombé du nid, qui filait vers les plus grands. Même à cette distance, elle parvint à lire la surprise, mêlée à l'appréhension et à l'impatience, qui apparue sur les traits de Violet.

Perspicace, elle ne déplia pas le papier devant ses amis et s'éloigna avec une discrétion de Poufsouffle –peu comparable à celle étonnante des Serpentard. Une seconde plus tard, elle cherchait Cléo du regard. Deux secondes plus tard, la Serpentard savait qu'elle était parvenue à la convaincre.

Alors elle s'éloigna tranquillement. Rejoindre ses quartiers, dans les sous-sols du château, lui parut d'une banalité effarante après cet instant. Tout aurait pu mal tourner. Jeff aurait pu se montrer curieux ou collant, le petit étudiant corrompu aurait pu se tromper de personne ou être tout bonnement idiot… Et Violet aurait pu ne pas lire le mot, trop effrayée à l'idée de le faire.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la salle commune des Serpentard, celle-ci était envahie de monde et elle ne chercha même pas à les éviter. Elle se devrait de participer à la petite fête habituelle, au moins pendant une heure ou deux avant de se faufiler à nouveau vers la sortie. Malgré son impatience, elle conserva une apparence de calme et parcourut la pièce, salua les gens qu'elle avait fuis avec soin dans la Grande Salle, et laissa même Bart lui baiser la main, ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée.

Finalement, elle s'installa auprès de la cheminée éteinte, réalisant que même en plein hiver, personne ne prenait jamais soin de l'allumer. Elle se promit de le faire cette année, que ça plaise ou pas. De toute façon, personne –sauf Bart- n'aurait eu le cran de s'y opposer.

Le garçon en question ne tarda pas à la rejoindre sur le canapé et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle ne le retira pas. Elle savait que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation et refusait de se plonger tête baissée dans les ennuis dès son premier soir à l'école. Une année, ça pouvait être extrêmement long pour un Serpentard qui commettait une erreur.

« Alors, Miss Malefoy… On traine encore avec les vils serpents ? Je pensais que tu préférais les blaireaux !

- Bien sûr que non, Bart. Tu sais parfaitement que ce sont les chats que j'aime. »

Elle avait rétorqué ça en prévision d'une réflexion qui n'aurait pas tardé à venir et Bart éclata de rire, amusé par son sens de la répartie, bien qu'elle ait par conséquent ruiné une de ses blagues favorites. Il se colla un peu plus à elle, et la sentit se raidir. Elle ne se dégagea pourtant pas et il en profita. Sa main courut le long de sa nuque, puis sur ses clavicules. Elle ne l'arrêta d'un regard noir que lorsqu'il tenta de descendre vers sa poitrine. Il fit un bruit avec ses lèvres, sorte de tintement désagréable, comme une cloche enclenchant un compte à rebours.

« Ta petite amie… Elle admet aimer les chats ou va continuer longtemps à faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle aime le vers de terre de Londubat ?

- J'en connais un qui devrait arrêter de mater les garçons sous les douches, répliqua sagement Cléo en réprimant un fou rire.

- Je… »

Rouge de rage, il la lâcha, et elle comprit qu'il n'accepterait pas d'être traité ainsi, comme si cette idée même le répugnait. Elle en fut aussi fâchée que lorsqu'il lui sous-entendait des tas d'insanités, parce qu'elle réalisa enfin ce que cela signifiait. Il ne s'amusait pas de la situation juste pour en parler et s'exciter d'une manière malsaine et tordue qui lui ressemblait tant. Il la provoquait parce qu'elle le dégoûtait réellement.

Elle eut brusquement envie de lui arracher les yeux, de lui marteler le torse de ses petits poings inefficaces, de le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et qu'il la supplie.

Elle resta figée. Tout ce qu'elle avait avalé durant la soirée lui pesait sur l'estomac désormais et elle fut tentée de courir aux toilettes pour se faire vomir afin de se sentir mieux. Elle ne le fit pas et se contenta de filer aux douches. Elle referma la porte d'une cabine à double tour et resta là, à respirer de plus en plus profondément, jusqu'à que sa nausée passe.

Elle haïssait Bart Zabini plus que tout au monde et jamais plus qu'aujourd'hui elle ne l'avait haï. Même lorsqu'il noyait ses poupées, arrachait ses dessins, lui racontait des histoires d'horreur, déclarait que son père était lâche par rapport au sien… Rien de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait dans sa vie ne lui avait semblé plus atroce que ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

Tranquillement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Autrement Violet apprendrait ce qu'il s'était passé, serait effrayé à l'idée que d'autres pensent comme Bart, et prendrait la fuite. Cléo savait parfaitement que Violet n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle et que les commentaires des autres l'atteindraient forcément.

Elle se prit à rire, comme ça, furieusement, en réalisant qu'elle non plus ne s'en moquait pas tant que ça en fin de compte.

Mais Violet se devait de le croire. Alors elle composa son masque parfait de flegme, très simplement puisqu'elle le portait avant même d'apprendre à marcher, et sortit de la douche. Quelques filles qui s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher l'observèrent avec étonnement, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle parvint à se fondre dans la masse jusqu'à se faufiler à travers la porte, puis se mit à courir.

Elle n'était pas en retard, mais se sentait le besoin de s'éloigner de cette salle et de ces gens.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans les cachots, dans l'ancienne salle de cours du Professeur Rogue, elle s'écroula contre le mur, le souffle court. Elle n'avait jamais été très endurante. Le sport, c'était bon pour les gens gros et ceux qui n'avaient pas de cerveau. Du moins, c'est ce que répétait constamment son père parce qu'il n'avait jamais été doué au Quidditch. Il n'aurait probablement pas supporté qu'elle le devienne.

Elle regarda à nouveau sa montre et saisit sa baguette pour éclairer davantage la pièce en prévision d'une visite qui ne devrait pas tarder. Au fond d'elle, elle s'angoissa sans l'admettre. Violet aurait très bien pu ne pas venir, changer d'avis, prendre peur. Ou peut-être que Cléo avait mal interprété le regard envoyé par la Poufsouffle. Les milliers de possibilités qui s'imposaient à elle pour expliquer le retard de son amie ne la rassurèrent pas. Même si la dite-amie n'avait dépassé l'horaire du rendez-vous que de trois minutes.

Il fallut six minutes supplémentaires pour que la porte s'ouvre et Violet apparut, les joues rosies par l'effort et balbutia des excuses en se pliant en deux, posant ses mains ouvertes sur ses genoux :

« J'ai… croisé… mon père. J'ai dû courir. Et… faire un détour. »

Prononcer ces trois petites phrases parut lui couter déjà beaucoup et Cléo l'arrêta d'un geste de la main avant de sourire.

« L'important, c'est que tu sois là. »

Les deux adolescentes se jaugèrent un instant, non pas pour définir une quelconque supériorité mais pour apprendre ce que l'autre attendait. Aucune d'elles n'y parvint réellement, l'une étant trop enfiévrée par ses propres désirs alors que l'autre était angoissée par les siens. Pourtant, elles partagèrent un sourire, comme ceux –nombreux- du Poudlard Express. La bulle dans laquelle elles avaient évoluée durant quelques heures les avait rendues momentanément euphoriques. Mais maintenant qu'elles devaient à nouveau s'ancrer dans le monde réel, tout était bien plus complexe.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes avant d'oser s'affronter réellement du regard. Elles finirent par aller s'asseoir : Cléo sur le bureau, Violet sur une chaise à quelques pas d'elle. La Serpentard était soulagée de constater que Violet était venue. Elle n'était pas franchement connue pour son courage après tout : l'appartenance à la maison Poufsouffle en était la preuve irréfutable. Mais elle était présente, et aux yeux de Cléo, c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'on puisse lui offrir. Alors, en un soupir, elle finit par admettre, la voix brisée par l'émotion :

« Tu m'as manquée cet été. »

Avant de réellement apprendre à connaitre Cléo, Violet n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir entendre une telle réflexion sortir de sa bouche. Mais au cours de l'été, elle avait saisi des milliers de nuances d'émotions dans les lettres de Cléo, alors qu'elle pensait que les Serpentard –et surtout les Malefoy- étaient les êtres les plus insensibles au monde. Mais non, Cléo était une boule d'amour et de peurs considérables. Elle était juste habile pour les dissimuler. Et ceci, plus que l'apparence bouleversante de sensualité de Cléo ou que son incroyable chevelure dorée, la troublait à un point inimaginable. Elle ne cessait de vouloir se blottir contre elle, la serrer de toutes ses forces. Et l'embrasser. Pour de vrai. Comme elle le faisait constamment avec Jeff à défaut de pouvoir réellement le faire avec un autre… Ou plutôt : une autre.

« Tu m'as manquée toi aussi. »

Elle réalisa à quel point c'était vrai en l'énonçant franchement. Son estomac se dénoua pour la toute première fois en deux mois et elle prit conscience qu'elle avait souffert de cette séparation.

« Pour de vrai ? »

Cléo eut brutalement l'impression d'avoir cinq ans, avec sa petite voix et son air impatient et émerveillé. Violet acquiesça avec fougue, rassurante et amusée malgré elle. Puis, brisant un instant le bonheur de cet instant et de ces aveux, la Serpentard plissa les sourcils et marmonna, renfrognée :

« Enfin, il parait que tu as passé un bon été malgré tout…

- Et bien… On n'a pas fait grand-chose de neuf. Ni voyages, ni rien, » ajouta-t-elle en comprenant que Cléo lui reprochait quelque chose de particulier.

Elle avait beau se creuser la cervelle, elle ne voyait pas. Jake avait participé à un camp d'été pour jeunes joueurs de Quidditch, Lowel s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et avait appelé le téléphone rose moldu durant des heures jusqu'à ce que Ginny remarque les factures… Ensuite il avait été sévèrement puni –enfin pas trop sévèrement parce qu'Harry avait trouvé ça relativement drôle. Et ses parents les avaient laissés pendant deux semaines au Terrier afin de partir en amoureux aux Etats-Unis. En bref, rien de neuf sous le soleil –comme disait les grands-parents Granger. Ou en tout cas, rien qui pouvait intéresser Cléo –même si il faudrait bien lui parler du chantage exercé par Lowel puisque cela la concernait pas mal.

« Des rumeurs courent à ton sujet, voilà tout, lança Cléo en réalisant qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. A ton sujet, et au sujet de Londubat. D'après tout Poudlard, vous êtes passés à l'étape supérieure durant l'été. »

Elle tenta de toutes ses forces de rester flegmatique et de ne laisser apparaitre ni la rage, ni la tristesse, ni la déception sur ses traits. Mais puisqu'elle avait failli étriper les jumelles Goyle lorsque le bruit s'était répandu à la table des Serpentard, cela s'avéra relativement complexe. Elle détourna donc finalement le visage, jusqu'à ce qu'un rideau de cheveux blond le dissimule parfaitement aux yeux de Violet. La jeune rouquine resta figée un instant, sous le choc de cette attaque d'abord, puis sur l'effet que cela avait sur son amie –elle ne parvenait pas encore à employer –même mentalement- un autre mot.

« Je… »

Violet ne parvint pas à trouver les mots exacts pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, sans être ni trop romantique, ni trop pleine d'espoirs. Elle se refusait simplement à en donner à Cléo, comme si elle craignait que celle-ci ne se fasse des idées. Quelles idées au juste ? Elle s'injuria mentalement avant d'oser ouvrir la bouche, pour réellement former une phrase, une réelle, une qui sonne juste et qui place les mots parfaits sur ses sentiments :

« Je n'ai rien fait avec Jeff. Je l'aime beaucoup, vraiment. Et il est abominablement gentil… Mais je ne pourrais pas faire quoi que ce soit de plus avec lui.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Cléo d'une toute petite voix sans la regarder, trop effrayée par ce qu'elle pourrait lire sur le visage de Violet.

- Et bien… Disons que pour l'instant, j'ai du mal à savoir ce que je ressens pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et puisqu'il est probable que ce soit mille fois plus puissant que pour Jeff… Ce serait injuste envers lui. Et ce serait encore plus injuste envers cette personne. »

Cléo releva légèrement les yeux, replaçant nerveusement une mèche-rideau derrière son oreille. Puis, seulement, en un murmure, elle bredouilla :

« Cette personne, c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ? »

* * *

><p>Adam marchait sans bruit dans les couloirs. Une ombre. Si furtive que personne n'aurait pu l'apercevoir –sauf s'il décidait du contraire bien évidemment. Mais seule Emily furetait à cette heure-ci, à la recherche d'enfants un peu plus rebelles que les autres. Elle les punissait rarement. Adam l'avait assez suivie pour s'en rendre compte. La plupart du temps, elle les réprimandait, de sa voix la plus courageuse, puis renvoyait les élèves à leur dortoir en jurant de les punir si elle les y reprenait. Et même lorsque c'était le cas, elle ressortait le même discours. Adam ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'elle n'avait aucune autorité réelle et qu'il aurait mieux valu attribuer le rôle de Préfet à quelqu'un d'autre. Et encore plus de préfet-en-chef.<p>

La preuve de son incompétence dont il disposait était d'ailleurs des plus inquiétante : il la suivait depuis des mois –pour ne pas dire des années- et jamais elle ne s'était doutée de quoi que ce soit. Peut-être l'aurait-elle surpris tant de fois qu'elle aurait fini par le punir… Ou par lui conseiller de se faire suivre à son tour –par quelqu'un capable de le guérir de son obsession.

Tranquillement, son souffle même ne produisant aucun son, il fit quelques pas de plus. Un instant, Emily s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil à une fenêtre pour observer la lune. Bêtement, il suivit son regard, comme obligé de voir et ressentir les mêmes choses qu'elle. Elle s'appuya contre le rebord de l'embrasure, se penchant légèrement en avant, si bien que ses pieds quittèrent momentanément le sol. Comme toujours, Adam retint sa respiration. Puis les battements de son cœur reprirent lorsqu'elle se remit à terre avec un sourire lumineux. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, inspira à fond, puis s'éloigna de la fenêtre à regret pour se remettre à avancer.

Lorsque son ombre s'éloigna, Adam avança à nouveau et en un mimétisme parfait, se pencha à son tour pour humer le parfum particulier qui remontait de la serre, juste en dessous de lui. Il se sentit un peu drogué quelques secondes par les milles arômes différents emplissant ses narines et il souffla bruyamment avant de se remettre en route, marchant sur les pas de la jeune préfète.

Il perçut des éclats de voix et se dissimula sagement derrière un mur. En reconnaissant la voix de Bart Zabini, il serra ses poings, lesquels se mirent à trembler légèrement sous l'accès de rage incontrôlable qui venait de le saisir. Rage teintée d'angoisse à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se produire.

« Je te surprends dans les couloirs constamment, Zabini ! s'exclama Emily –et Adam n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer, poings sur les hanches, sourcils plissés jusqu'à former une barre sur son front.

- Et alors, Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me donner la fessée ? »

Adam inspira profondément. Il aurait très sérieusement voulu faire taire Zabini pour toujours, lui faire ravaler ce sourire fier et plein de concupiscence qui marquait toujours son visage. Parfois, il en rêvait, et se réveillait en sursaut, le corps moite de sueur et secoué par l'adrénaline. Malgré tout, il n'avait jamais réellement osé rembarrer Bart. Il se sentait toujours en danger en sa compagnie, et ne souhaitait pas se le mettre à dos. Pourtant, cette fois, il n'hésiterait pas. Pour défendre Emily, il aurait pu se dresser contre n'importe qui. Il avait momentanément oublié que la jeune fille savait parfaitement se protéger toute seule.

« Non, espèce de… de… »

Elle n'était pas franchement douée pour énoncer des insanités par contre, et Adam trouva cela amusant. Un sourire marqua ses traits une seconde avant qu'un soupir ne franchisse les lèvres d'une Emily dépitée.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'enlève Cinquante Points à Serpentard. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse t'en sortir cette fois ci ! Tu as dépassé les bornes. En deux ans, c'est au moins la vingtième fois que je te vois en train de fureter… Si je ne savais pas que tu n'avais pas de cerveau, je m'inquièterais que tu prépares un mauvais coup. »

Adam retint une injure en entendant cette dernière phrase. Critiquer Bart sur son intelligence –ou plutôt son manque cuisant de neurones fonctionnels - était la toute dernière chose à faire. N'y tenant plus, il se pencha pour découvrir la scène. Emily était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé : mains sur les hanches, visage en avant –quelque peu menaçant d'ailleurs- et sourcils froncés. Ses joues étaient rouges de colère –même ses oreilles s'étaient teintés- et ses yeux dégageaient presque des éclairs palpables. Toute sa vie, Adam avait pensé que seul lui pouvait haïr Bart Zabini à ce point… Il réalisa que non. Mais il y avait plus que de la colère dans les yeux d'Emily. Le dégoût perçait aussi, comme lorsque Cléo voyait des serpents et Caly des clochards. Il ne doutait pas que Bart aussi s'en était aperçu.

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, sale petite… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se figea, stupéfixé, et tomba au sol dans un bruit assourdissant, sa tête s'heurtant à un mur. Emily resta figée une seconde, comme si l'image qui se gravait sur sa rétine avait du mal à atteindre son cerveau, puis, plus lentement que jamais, elle pivota vers la gauche et croisa le regard d'Adam. Baguette en main, ce dernier semblait surpris par son propre geste. Mais quand Emily le regarda, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de tourner les talons.

Il se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, refusant d'avoir à affronter la jeune fille. Pourtant, cette dernière, après une seconde d'hésitation, hurla son prénom avant de le suivre. Etrangement, être pris en chasse de cette façon ne lui plaisait pas. Il aurait préféré qu'elle laisse tomber et retourne se coucher sans poser la moindre question. C'était sans compter sur sa maudite curiosité bien évidemment.

« Adam Colin Nott ! Arrête-toi immédiatement ! »

Il se figea en entendant son prénom complet et faillit éclater de rire. Seuls ses parents l'utilisaient, quand il avait fait une bêtise énorme –ce qui lui arrivait hélas assez souvent. C'était comme un code. Lorsqu'ils l'énonçaient, il cessait de chercher à mentir ou à se trouver des excuses. Etrangement, cela fonctionna de la même manière, même si c'était Emily qui l'avait dit… Probablement parce qu'il s'interrogeait : pourquoi connaissait-elle son prénom complet ? Il se tourna très lentement et remarqua qu'elle l'avait largement rattrapé. Il était vraiment nul en sport. En plus, ses poumons semblaient prêts à exploser alors qu'il avait parcouru à peine quelques couloirs.

« Salut… bredouilla-t-il bêtement en agitant la main.

- Salut ? répéta-t-elle en s'avançant encore, tout en restant à une distance raisonnable de lui. Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? »

Il eut envie de répliquer « Et toi ? », ce qui aurait été le summum du ridicule. Il songea aussi à lui dire : « Bah, je suis comme un super-héros de comics moldu et je suis là pour te protéger. ». Ou encore : « Je n'arrive pas à cesser de te pourchasser, où que tu ailles… ». Aucune réponse ne lui parut satisfaisante et il émit une sorte de gargouillis de plusieurs syllabes indistinctes ressemblant vaguement à un « Bah-me-le-là. ». Emily le fixait si intensément qu'il se demanda si elle aurait pu lire dans son âme et y découvrir la vérité. Probablement pas.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris… Et en d'autres circonstances, tu aurais été sévèrement puni. Mais… Vu que tu as stupéfixé Zabini, je crois que je vais me montrer magnanime. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Elle était toujours _magnanime_ ! Il évita de le dire à voix haute, auquel cas elle aurait compris qu'il la suivait depuis pas mal de temps. Tout en se dandinant d'un pied à un autre, il bafouilla :

« Merci, Mily… »

Emily s'avança d'un pas, hésitante. Elle évitait généralement de se rapprocher de lui. Elle doutait de sa capacité de maitriser ses émotions lorsqu'ils étaient seuls –ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, lorsqu'ils restaient plus tard en cours que les autres. Elle rêvait tellement de glisser sa main dans ses boucles brunes, juste pour voir si elles étaient toujours aussi douces que treize années auparavant. Ou de suivre l'arrête de son nez du bout d'un doigt, jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres qu'il mordait tellement souvent qu'une empreinte rouge de dent reposait sur l'inférieure. Elle ne parviendrait jamais à empêcher son corps de parler à sa place.

« Mily ? Personne ne m'appelle plus comme ça depuis… des années.

- Désolé.

- Ne le sois pas ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre alors qu'il reculait légèrement, s'éloignant d'une tentation au goût amer de regrets. Je… Je suis contente que tu m'appelles comme ça. J'aimais bien Mily. »

Adam cessa de fuir –de toute façon, le mur finirait par l'en empêcher, sauf s'il mourrait d'un infarctus, auquel cas, sous forme de fantôme, tout aurait été plus simple. Durant une seconde, il chercha un sens à ces mots, puis comprit.

« Mily et Emily sont-elles si différentes ?

- Comme le jour et la nuit, acquiesça la jeune femme en rougissant.

- Et… aucune chance qu'elles deviennent une seule et même personne un jour ? s'amusa-t-il à rétorquer en réalisant qu'il s'agissait sans doute de la plus longue conversation qu'il ait eu où le mot « coupe » ou « mélange » n'aient pas été prononcés.

- Aucune. C'est comme l'eau et l'huile. »

Il aurait voulu lui poser davantage de questions, lui demander pourquoi la fillette de quatre ans avait-elle tellement changé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive réellement et comment aurait-il les rassembler puisqu'il les aimait tant toutes les deux. Il n'en fut pas capable. A l'idée seule d'entamer une réelle discussion avec elle, au bout milieu de ce couloir vide, sans personne pour lui faire les gros yeux s'il dépassait les bornes, sa gorge se serra. Il eut l'impression qu'un litre d'eau n'aurait pas suffi à lui faire retrouver sa voix.

« Je…

- Tu dois y aller, comprit-elle en un sourire. Je sais. Et puis… Si tu retombais sur moi ce soir, tu pourrais avoir des problèmes.

- Ouais…

- Encore merci. Pour Bart. (Il pencha légèrement la tête le côté et haussa les épaules en un spasme qui lui parut douloureux.) Et à demain.

- A demain ?

- Oui. On commence par Potions. Et promis, j'éviterais de te faire brûler. »

Elle lui adressa un signe de la main aussi vague que celui qu'il lui avait lancé quelques minutes auparavant et lui tourna le dos, se doutant qu'il lui faudrait réveiller Bart avant d'aller se coucher. Adam la regarda s'en aller. Les battements de son cœur retrouvèrent leur rythme normal dès qu'elle disparut et il se traita d'imbécile en rentrant à son dortoir. Les insultes qu'il s'infligea ne le soulagèrent hélas pas du tout.

* * *

><p>Harry aimait marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit, lorsque la lune était haute dans le ciel et que le monde semblait brusquement apaisé. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau quinze ans, d'être cet adolescent impétueux plein de rage et pourtant si vivant. Étrangement, même si sa vie avait pris le chemin qu'il désirait, même s'il aimait sa femme et ses enfants plus que tout, il aurait tout fait pour revenir à cette époque. Il y doutait encore, croyait mourir pour une cause et ne voyait pas d'avenir devant lui. Il osait alors à peine en rêver, même si l'espoir d'un futur le tenait éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit.<p>

Mais il avait désormais dépassé la quarantaine. Ses cheveux devenaient tantôt blancs, tantôt gris. Des rides creusaient sa peau autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Il s'essoufflait aussi plus rapidement, même s'il cherchait à retrouver ce sentiment exaltant de jeunesse de temps en temps. Et il avait beau avoir réussi, quelques regrets le tourmentaient encore. Il se disait qu'il aurait pu sauver plus de gens, aider davantage après la guerre… Il aurait pu être plus présent pour son filleul Teddy Lupin, mais il n'avait pas eu l'esprit à soigner quelqu'un d'autre à cette époque. Il se demandait aussi parfois s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de sauver son amitié avec Hermione vingt ans auparavant, et cette idée plus que les autres, ce regret amer, l'empêchait parfois de fermer l'œil.

Lorsqu'il revivait le jour qui aurait dû être celui du mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis, il réalisait qu'il avait fait de son mieux. Même si son mieux n'avait pas été suffisant. Il avait aidé Hermione à cesser de s'angoisser, s'était assuré que Ron n'aurait pas la gueule de bois malgré un enterrement de vie de garçon prodigieux organisé par George, et avait fait exactement ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Il avait préparé un magnifique discours même, qu'il n'avait hélas pas pu prononcer. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'Hermione flancherait. Il s'était bien rendu compte qu'elle doutait avant de saisir la main de son père qui la conduisait à l'autel, mais avait préféré mettre ça sur le compte du stress. Et elle était arrivée face à Ron, avait laissé le Mage énoncer un long monologue sur le mariage, puis au moment de dire « Oui » s'était figée.

Harry se souvenait encore de la mine décomposée de Ron, lequel aurait fondu en larmes s'il n'avait pas eu autant de fierté. Hermione avait laissé tomber le bouquet de la mariée, et Harry l'avait bêtement suivi du regard alors qu'elle émettait un « Non » étouffé.

Les minutes suivantes s'étaient déroulées dans un flou total et angoissant, une sorte de tornade incontrôlable qui avait emporté une amitié vieille de douze ans. Hermione avait filé, sans même parvenir à s'expliquer et Ron s'était mis à la haïr avant d'apprendre la vérité.

Harry savait qu'il fait de son mieux. Il avait consolé Ron, avait recherché Hermione pour comprendre… Et pourtant, il n'était pas parvenu à les réconcilier, à faire accepter à Ron l'inévitable. Peut-être parce qu'à l'époque, il n'en avait pas réellement eu envie.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il y pensait, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, comme sous un effort imaginaire qu'il ne réalisait plus depuis longtemps, sauf pour entrainer sa fille.

Il avait haï Hermione lui aussi. Mais pas autant qu'il s'était haï lui-même de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il se tramait à temps. A cette époque, il travaillait déjà à Poudlard, tout comme sa meilleure amie et Théodore Nott, qui s'y étaient retrouvés et rencontrés réellement pour la première fois. Il appréciait Théodore. Il lui en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir participé à la guerre –que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre- mais il le comprenait au fond. Il avait immédiatement cessé de le considérer comme un potentiel ami peu après le mariage raté.

Sa haine contre Hermione avait fini par disparaitre. Sa rancœur envers Théodore Nott aussi.

Ne restait plus que ses regrets et ses remords. Cette certitude absurde qu'il avait : « J'aurais pu faire plus. ». Et ça, plus que Voldemort et ses sbires lorsqu'il avait onze puis dix-sept ans, l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

Harry aimait sa femme, et aimait ses enfants encore plus. Mais il aurait voulu pouvoir dire qu'il aimait aussi ses amis sans en trahir au moins un.

* * *

><p><strong>Note _ <strong>Le commencement de l'histoire. Même si le sang n'arrivera qu'au prochain... Mouhahaha. Je dois avouer que je suis assez impatiente d'avoir votre avis sur la suite.

**Petites questions _** 1. Alors, que pensez-vous d'Adam, petit pervers suivant la fille de ses rêves ? [XD] ; 2. Et de Cléo, fonceuse & rêveuse risquant le tout pour le tout ? ; 3. d'Emily, de son côté "Je déteste mes parents", de sa supposée force de caractère ? ; 4. & de Violet, effrayée, doutant toujours d'elle même ? ; 5. Et de ces adultes, plus gamins que leurs gamins justement, qui sont si incompétents & hypocrites ? ; 6. Bref, de ce chapitre ? :)

La suite débarquera le **_Jeudi 13 -_**_histoire de me faire pardonner_.

**! Des tas de bisous !**

**B_T**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello !**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure _ <strong>Tadam ! C'est qui qu'est gentille ? C'est bibi. Bibi, c'est moi, bande d'ingrats. Ouais, c'est fini je ne vous aime plus. Enfin si, mais juste un peu parce que je sais que vous êtes là, même si vous ne le dites pas... Mais si vous n'êtes plus là, dites-le moi ! Je suis soudainement prise d'un envie de blabla... Et ça fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, dites que ça vous a manqué. Si ce n'est pas le cas, passez directement à la citation ci-dessous [C'est celle du résumé, vous avez vu ?]... Sinon...

C'est nul de travailler, vous savez ? enfin, ce n'est pas particulièrement déplaisant, parce qu'avoir un salaire, c'est le pied international, mais je ne sais pas vous, mais le rythme métro-boulot-dodo, ça me déprime. C'est comme si brusquement, le monde entier tentait désespérément de me fourrer dans un moule à gâteau trop petit. Et puis, vu que j'ai un cerveau mono-penséïste [Tiens, un nouveau mot, ça aussi ça faisait longtemps !] qui une fois branché sur le rythme "Travail" oublie l'écriture, la lecture & toutes ces choses qui font de moi... Moi, c'est encore plus triste. :) Alors j'ai décidé d'être une anarchiste communiste, nah ! Oui, bon non... U_U'

Et aussi, je suis petite. Enfin, pas trop petite hein, je suis normale. Mais bon, je me suis acheté des bottines avec des talons pour voir le monde d'en-haut. C'est comme porter des échasses en moins drôle. Et ça fait un mal de chien. Sérieusement hein ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'inflige une telle torture ? C'est comme s'épiler les sourcils ou manger de la salade verte. Etre un homme, ça doit être drôlement plus simple. Alors j'ai décidé de changer de sexe, nah ! Oui, bon non... U_U'

Enfin, le mieux comme décision, ce serait que j'arrête de raconter des conneries... Et que je vous laisse lire.

...

[Eh les gens, à la fin de ce chapitre, l'Histoire avec un grand H arrive. Enjoy !]

* * *

><p><strong>Schizophrenia<strong>

**Premier Jour. Dernière nuit.**

* * *

><p>« Le meurtre, chez l'homme, c'est tout près, c'est juste sous la peau, frémissant, c'est au bord des yeux comme le désir, à fleur de tête. Le meurtre, en un sens, c'est qu'une figure du désir : c'est l'envie de vous le faire passer. »<p>

_Camille Laurens._

* * *

><p><strong>Musiques du chapitre :<strong> _Creep_ by Scala & Kolacny Brothers...

* * *

><p>Adam grogna contre son réveil qui teintait désagréablement près de son oreille, hurlant cette litanie obsédante de « dring » et « glang » peu commode. Il aurait voulu s'en saisir et le balancer contre le mur le plus proche, mais réalisa qu'il abimerait forcément quelque chose, comme ce poster d'une sorcière à demi-nue qui se mouvait sensuellement. Il ne lui appartenait pas. Seul Gareth McLaggen était capable d'admettre ainsi être un adolescent bourré d'hormones. Les autres se contentaient de reluquer l'image avant d'aller au lit afin de faire de beaux rêves. Ainsi, Adam ne voulait pas le détruire sous l'effet d'un désastreux réveil.<p>

Il haïssait le matin. Il n'était pas fait pour ouvrir les yeux et penser correctement avant midi en général. Ça lui était physiquement et mentalement impossible. Mais à l'école, il n'avait plus franchement le choix de ses horaires. En baillant, il frotta ses poings contre ses yeux, son corps s'étirant de lui-même. Ses orteils craquèrent sous les draps, et d'autres articulations suivirent à mesure qu'il bougeait.

Autour de lui, ses condisciples commençaient à se lever, d'une humeur aussi massacrante que la sienne. Ils se chamaillèrent pour les douches –comme tous les matins depuis des années- et Adam prit conscience que la monotonie du quotidien le rassurait un peu.

La veille, sa rencontre inopinée avec Emily l'avait troublé plus qu'il n'aurait osé l'admettre. Il avait pris des heures à s'endormir, abasourdi par sa stupidité. Il se doutait que Bart comprendrait –si ce n'était déjà fait- l'expéditeur caché du sortilège… Ou Emily lui avait peut-être dit. En tous cas, Bart n'allait pas lui faire de cadeaux et il devrait s'attendre à se faire maltraiter pendant quelques jours. Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en ronchonnant. Il se doutait que cela pourrait être bien pire. Bart lui demanderait peut-être un service en échange de son pardon. Et d'une manière générale, accorder un service à un Zabini n'apportait que des problèmes.

« Nott, bouge tes jolies petites fesses ! hurla Wilson Hooper en tirant violemment les baldaquins qu'Adam avait fermés durant la nuit. On va être en retard.

- M'attendez pas, grogna Adam, le visage toujours enfoncé sous l'oreiller.

- On a ton père en première heure. Et y'a la fille Weasley dans c'cours. Alors, grouille un peu ! Une punition et un manque cuisant de ta dose « Féminité Emilyesque » dans la même matinée, ça risque de faire beaucoup. Même pour toi. »

Adam lui donna mentalement raison tout en se demandant pourquoi ça intéressait les autres. Durant toute sa scolarité, il avait évité ses camarades de chambre avec une discipline exemplaire, mais ces derniers continuaient à lui parler tous les jours, et ne le laissaient jamais seul. C'en était presque agaçant. Mais au fond, il était relativement soulagé de constater qu'il ne pouvait être associable, même en le souhaitant très fort. Un de ses condisciples finissait toujours pas dire quelque chose, par le trainer hors du lit, ou par s'arranger pour qu'il se lève d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Cette fois encore, Wilson parvint à le faire bouger en le frappant de plusieurs coups de grimoires –le manuel d'Histoire de la Magie de dernière année pouvait être particulièrement assommant. Adam eut très envie de s'enfouir sous la couette pour hiberner jusqu'à la fin des temps, puis se fit une raison : il devait aller en cours, ne serait-ce que pour croiser Emily qui l'attendait sans doute –il l'espérait.

Il finit dans la salle de bain commune, toujours à demi-endormi, et le jet glacé qui gicla sur son visage eut le don de lui faire ouvrir réellement les yeux. Il frotta énergiquement son corps avec du savon, avec l'impression d'arracher toute la couche supérieure de sa peau. Appuyant son front contre les carreaux froids et humides de la douche il tenta d'apprécier un peu cet instant de solitude pure.

Hélas, son esprit vagabonda, laissant la place à des pensées plus brûlantes que ses draps après des cauchemars, et il n'eut plus le sentiment d'être seul. Emily prit rapidement tant de place dans sa tête qu'il se sentit multiplié. Ou plutôt, il imagina avec une facilité déconcertante qu'elle puisse être avec lui, sous cette douche. Il ferma les yeux pour croire un peu plus à ce rêve plus que plaisant. Il put même sentir les paumes moites d'Emily glisser dans son dos, jusqu'à s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il songea à la caresse de ses mèches folles sur ses omoplates, au souffle chaud sur sa nuque…

Il esquissa un petit sourire en plantant ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure, les battements de son cœur s'emportèrent, et la chaleur qui l'envahit ne put être atténuée par l'eau dégoulinant sur lui.

Sa main emprunta le chemin habituel vers son entre-jambes, déjà bien déterminée à le conduire au plaisir. Il avait résisté tout l'été à cette tentation, l'existence d'Emily étant presque mise en parenthèse, comme si elle n'était qu'un rêve qu'il avait vécu éveillé durant l'année scolaire. Mais il l'avait croisé tant de fois la veille qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'évacuer cette pression qui envahissait son corps. Il allait atteindre ce petit paradis qu'il nommait « Summum Mily » lorsqu'Owen passa la tête par l'entre-brasure de la porte :

« Adam, tu rêveras plus tard ! On va être en retard ! »

Adam poussa un grognement de fureur, coupé dans son élan. Il détestait les horaires. Il détestait les réveils matinaux. Il détestait les salles de bain sans verrous. Et il détestait encore plus ces deux abominables heures de Potion où tous les pores de sa peau semblaient parés à absorber Emily. Surtout lorsqu'il ne pouvait se faire du bien et se détendre avant de la voir. Ce premier cours de l'année rimait déjà avec le mot « torture ». Mais il en avait l'habitude. Il suffirait juste de ne pas la regarder, ni lui parler, ni même penser à elle… Oui, torture.

* * *

><p>Cléo s'émerveillait toujours de cette ambiance festive qui régnait constamment chez les Serpentard, comme si chaque jour était formidable et digne d'être accompagné d'alcool, de musiques et de nuits blanches. Comme cette première nuit. Elle avait réussi à éviter la petite soirée organisée par des dernières années et s'était faufilée dans son lit dès son retour des cachots. Ses retrouvailles avec Violet lui trottaient encore en tête, l'obnubilaient, l'avaient portée à faire des rêves plus qu'émoustillants lorsqu'elle était parvenue à fermer l'œil.<p>

Elle se retrouva donc dans la salle de bain commune à huit heures du matin, trop tard pour prendre le temps de petit-déjeuner. Elle en profita pour se préparer plus longuement que d'ordinaire, tressa ses cheveux et enfila simplement sa tenue complète sans l'agrémenter d'aucune manière. Lorsqu'elle enfila ses chaussures, elle comprit qu'elle finirait par arriver en retard à son cours de Métamorphoses et que le professeur McGonagall se plairait tout particulièrement à la remettre à sa place. Non pas que l'enseignante ait un problème avec elle, mais plutôt avec les retards de toute sorte qu'elle considérait comme le pire manque de respect.

Alors Cléo fila. Elle claqua la porte du dortoir avant de foncer dans les quelques couloirs la séparant de la salle commune. Puis se figea. Pendant une seconde, elle crut être au beau milieu d'un cauchemar très étrange –de ceux qui lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Toute la pièce était encombrée d'un bazar innommable : bouteilles de bièraubeurre, sachets de bonbons vides, packs de whisky pur-feu, vêtements froissés… Un élève d'une autre maison aurait pu penser qu'une guerre avait éclaté, mais Cléo se doutait que la fête s'était tout simplement un peu envenimée. Cependant, ce ne fut pas l'état de l'endroit qui la choqua outre mesure –en cinq années, elle avait pris l'habitude de ce désordre.

Un étudiant était encore présent. Cléo n'eut pas besoin de s'avancer davantage vers le canapé où il était installé pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Jake Potter. Ficelé des épaules aux pieds par des liens apparemment solides, le visage barbouillé d'une mélasse douteuse, le petit garçon –et elle constata qu'il avait l'air bien jeune cette fois encore- semblait au bord des larmes. Elle inspira à fond, puis fit quelques pas de plus pour s'assurer de ne pas l'effrayer. Il sursauta néanmoins en la voyant apparaitre dans son champ de vision et elle lui accorda un petit sourire. La directrice allait la massacrer, mais elle ne pouvait laisser Jake dans cet état.

Lorsqu'elle pointa sa baguette sur lui, il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, croyant d'abord qu'elle agirait comme les autres Serpentard. Puis les liens qui lui coupaient la circulation se relâchèrent avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée, comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un songe. Elle nettoya également son visage du mieux qu'elle put à l'aide d'un sort, puis récupéra ses lunettes sur la table basse pour les lui passer. Il parut soulagé de constater qu'elle n'allait pas le massacrer –surtout maintenant qu'il voyait à nouveau normalement.

« Merci, bégaya-t-il, les joues rouges de honte d'avoir été secouru par une fille –et une Malefoy qui plus est.

- Ce n'est rien. »

Elle faillit se retourner, voulant éviter la tentation de discuter davantage avec lui. Elle craignait de laisser échapper la moindre information sur Violet, car elle ne pouvait demander à un enfant de onze ans de mentir à son père. Mais Jake l'interpella avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, et elle prit conscience d'une chose : si elle voulait l'aider à survivre dans cette maison, elle devrait bien évidemment se rapprocher de lui. Il suffirait donc qu'elle arrive à tenir sa langue.

« Tu ne diras rien à personne, hein ?

- A qui voudrais-tu que je le dise ? s'étonna Cléo en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine en un maigre refus de créer un réel lien avec le Première Année.

- Bah… à mon père, ou à ma sœur. Et puis, Lowel se moquerait de moi aussi s'il l'apprenait. Et papa irait casser la gueule aux garçons qui m'ont fait ça et il perdrait probablement son travail. Tant qu'à Violet, elle s'inquièterait probablement pour rien du tout…

- Tu avais un mélange de produits de chez Zonko et d'autres trucs sur la peau. Je n'appelle pas ça « rien ». Et ton père sait déjà probablement ce que les élèves te font subir. C'est la coutume.

- J'paris qu'ils t'ont rien fait, à toi ! grommela Jake en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds nus.

- Je suis arrivée en Deuxième Année. Bart Zabini a couvert mes vêtements d'orties et j'ai eu des boutons pendant des jours sans comprendre pourquoi. Orwell Flint m'a forcée à boire autre chose que du jus de citrouille jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Puis… Je leur ai montré ce que je valais et ils ont fini par me respecter. C'est comme ça, ici, Potter. Comme partout ailleurs. Les Serdaigle doivent montrer qu'ils sont assez intelligents pour mériter de faire partie de cette maison, les Poufsouffle doivent être capables d'une sociabilité effarante et les Gryffondor… Enfin, selon moi, les Gryffondor sont inutiles, mais je présume qu'ils sont obligés de prouver leur courage d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Jake pencha la tête sur le côté avec une moue soucieuse et Cléo faillit se laisser attendrir par sa bouille. Il était si petit et avait le visage si enfantin qu'une personne extérieure ne lui aurait pas donné plus de dix ans. Il allait se faire massacrer. Elle évita de le penser pour ne pas laisser transparaitre cette idée sur son visage.

« Les Serpentard, ils doivent faire quoi ? s'enquit-il finalement avec un intérêt. Je suis un Potter, ils ne vont pas se laisser impressionner les autres… Et puis, je n'ai rien de particulier. »

Cléo s'avança vers lui en le reluquant de la tête aux pieds. En effet, physiquement, il n'avait pas l'apparence d'un jeune premier –comme Bart, Orvil Higgs, ou Trish Corner- ni celle d'un bébé à sa maman qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait –tels les jumelles Goyle ou Orwel Flint. Il était relativement banal, mais possédait un regard perçant. Son apparence de gringalet pourrait peut-être s'arranger avec un peu d'exercice. Il suffisait de lui donner un peu confiance.

« Soyons clairs, si tu es dans cette maison, c'est que tu as quelque chose d'unique et de particulier. Et tu ne peux pas en douter. La confiance en soi fait partie du caractère de tout Serpentard qui se respecte. Alors à partir de maintenant, tu dois penser que le monde est tien ! Il te faut être prêt à écraser tous les autres élèves un par un sans rechigner…

- Mais…

- Et n'utilises jamais le mot « mais ». C'est un vocabulaire de faibles. Le « mais » signifie que tu dois contrer quelque chose, alors que les autres ne doivent même pas avoir droit de penser à quoi que ce soit que tu n'acceptes pas. Tu fais les lois, ils les respectent…

- Mais… Enfin, je veux dire… Si tous les Serpentard pensent qu'ils maitrisent tout, tout le temps, ça veut dire qu'au fond, aucun ne maitrise quoi que ce soit ! Sauf si ils ont tous le même avis, bien évidemment. Et mon papa dit que c'est impossible de plaire à tout le monde.

- « Papa » fait aussi partie du vocabulaire à ne pas employer. Tu n'as plus trois ans ! Et… l'important n'est pas de toujours avoir raison. L'important, c'est que les autres se sentent obligés d'être en accord avec toi. Ça voudra dire qu'ils te respectent. Et le respect s'apparente souvent à la crainte… Et, tu sais quoi ? »

Jake dodelina de la tête en signe de dénégation et –elle le comprit en voyant ses yeux écarquillés- avalait son petit discours avec un soulagement grandissant. Après tout, avec un guide d'une telle trempe, peut-être pourrait-il s'en tirer sans trop d'encombres.

« Lorsque les gens nous craignent, ils ne nous couvrent pas de ridicule, ne nous ensorcèlent pas. Si tu as envie d'être à l'heure tous les jours, tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à te faire respecter. Et en parlant d'horaires… File ! »

Jake acquiesça brutalement avant de filer. Il faillit s'emmêler les pieds encore une fois et Cléo comprit qu'il lui faudrait d'abord apprendre à l'enfant comment marcher sans s'écrouler avant d'entamer une autre leçon quelle qu'elle soit. Et cela déjà, devrait lui prendre pas mal de temps !

* * *

><p>Violet se sentit frémir lorsque la main de Jeff glissa sur sa nuque, dégageant quelques cheveux rebelles qui s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval. Puis, elle croisa le regard de son père qui évoquait les sortilèges de Pétrification –très ardues à réaliser- qu'ils devraient lancer aux insectes qui reposaient encore dans des bocaux. Il sembla de mauvaise humeur et elle rentra les épaules, faisant comprendre à Jeff qu'il devait éviter de la toucher devant leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à moins de vouloir absolument obtenir une mirobolante pile de Piètres.<p>

Autour d'eux, les étudiants de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle suivaient le cours. Harry était un professeur relativement apprécié –sauf chez les Serpentard- et rendait les cours vivants afin de ne jamais devenir aussi mortellement ennuyeux que le professeur Binns. Il revint à sa leçon en tentant de contrôler cette furieuse envie d'envoyer Jeff Londubat chez le Professeur McGonagall pour comportement obscène. L'enseignante avait beau adorer les règles, Harry n'aurait jamais pu faire croire que cela était désintéressé.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien : il adorait Jeff et était même son second parrain –à l'époque, Neville croyait dur comme fer qu'il fallait en prévoir plusieurs pour éviter que son fils ne se retrouve avec sa grand-mère en cas de pépin. Cependant, l'idée que l'adolescent puisse songer à sa fille en petite tenue –ou pire- l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il ne supportait même pas cette idée : celle que sa fille, son _bébé_ puisse se laisser embobiner par un gosse immature et pervers –description englobant toutes les personnes de quinze ans.

Tout en énumérant les effets de la Pétrification sur les victimes de ce sort, il imagina que sa petite Violet puisse tomber enceinte, abandonner ses études et mal tourner. Il serait grand-père avant même d'atteindre un âge décent, tout ça à cause de ces maudites hormones. Il interrompit brusquement son discours et se tourna vers la table que partageaient Jeff et sa fille.

« Monsieur Londubat, installez-vous devant s'il vous plait. »

De nombreux visages curieux se tournèrent vers le garçon et Violet se ratatina sur son siège, rouge de honte. Le caractère protecteur de son père finirait par la rendre dingue, bien qu'il lui évite aussi pas mal de problèmes. Cette fois, néanmoins, elle eut très envie de lui expliquer sa manière de penser. Mais resta muette. Jeff rassembla ses affaires à la va-vite, lui adressa un petit sourire –quasi grimace- de malaise, puis alla s'asseoir au premier rang, auprès d'un Serdaigle trop sérieux pour avoir le moindre intérêt.

Violet balança sa tête en arrière en soupirant. Son père était si prévisible, tout en étant si illogique… Neville et lui étaient amis depuis des décennies, mangeaient ensemble tous les jours –puisque le garçon empoté était devenu professeur de Botanique -, fêtaient noël ensemble et ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Violet avait espéré que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Jeff lui ferait plaisir. Après tout, cela simplifiait les choses que leurs parents soient si proches. Neville avait dû conseiller son fils et lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers qu'il ne devait surtout par lui faire quoi que ce soit avant la nuit de noce. Mais cela ne rassurait de toute évidence pas Harry qui continuait à jeter des coups d'œil rageurs au pauvre garçon.

Violet saisit sa plume lorsque son père recommença son cours et elle se mit à griffonner nerveusement quelques mots qu'il énonçait, sans se soucier réellement de leur sens. La tête dans les nuages, elle nota plusieurs fois le prénom de Cléo avant de s'en rendre compte et raya cette preuve irréfutable de son obsession pour la dissimuler. Elle seule saurait ainsi ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit, et personne ne pourrait l'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Elle se sentit rougir davantage en analysant ses pensées. A croire qu'elle commettait un crime…

Pourtant, la veille, sa discussion avec Cléo lui avait paru le plus beau des rêves. Elles ne s'étaient qu'à peine frôlées en se quittant et cela l'avait électrisée, comme si chaque fibre de son corps n'attendait qu'une caresse de ces mains ci. Mais elles avaient surtout parlé, de tout et de rien, de leurs vacances, de leurs projets, de Quidditch –un peu parce que Cléo n'était sérieusement pas fan, de Jeff –encore moins car Cléo n'appréciait pas ce sujet non plus, et de leurs amis et famille. Elle avait eu le sentiment de lire une de ces nombreuses lettres qu'elles avaient échangées durant tout l'été, et cette distance qu'elles avaient instaurée avait suffi à la mettre en confiance. Cléo avait compris qu'elle n'était pas prête à avancer dans la même direction qu'elle, et empruntait les petits chemins pour l'atteindre tout en douceur.

Violet appuya son coude sur sa main tout en dessinant un petit cœur tout en haut de son parchemin.

Seul le raclement de gorge de son père put la sortir de ses pensées. Et lorsqu'elle le fit, il était déjà trop tard. Harry était juste devant son bureau et la surveillait si intensément qu'elle se sentit toute rétrécie. Autour d'elle, les Serdaigle la scrutaient avec un air très paternaliste, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là pour étudier et non rêvasser, et ses amis semblaient prêts à éclater de rire tout en s'inquiétant de la punition qu'elle récolterait.

« Miss Potter, pourriez-vous répéter ce que j'étais en train de dire à vos camarades ? s'enquit Harry sur un ton doucereux, mal à l'aise dans cette posture du père-auror qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Uhm… Que pétrifier les gens, c'est mal ?

- Et que dessiner des petits cœurs sur un parchemin, c'est bien peut-être ? » ricana Beth Smith depuis sa table juste devant.

Les joues de Violet s'enflammèrent alors que quelques éclats de rire fusaient. Jeff grommela pour la forme, apparemment fier de provoquer cet élan de romantisme chez sa petite-amie puisqu'il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde qu'il n'était que très rarement le sujet de ses rêves. Harry soupira, dépité, tout en passant sa main moite dans sa tignasse toujours impossible à coiffer.

Heureusement pour Violet, la sonnerie retentit à cet instant précis, lui évitant une seconde de plus de cette humiliation publique. Les étudiants émirent quelques « Oh ! » déçus et désapprobateurs en réalisant qu'ils ne pourraient pas assister au spectacle et Harry les mit à la porte sans plus de cérémonie, après leur avoir donné un devoir à faire.

Seule Violet ne bougea pas de sa table, et lorsqu'Harry claqua le battant de la porte derrière l'élève le plus lent –Jeff- elle sentit qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir très facilement. Elle glissa ses manuels et parchemins dans son sac, n'osant affronter le regard de son père –qui une fois seul avec elle n'était plus professeur, mais juste papa. Un homme qu'elle se refusait à décevoir donc. Il ramena une chaise devant la table de sa fille et s'y installa –dans le mauvais sens, comme toujours- avant d'appuyer ses coudes au-dessus.

« Alors… Des cœurs, hein ? chuchota-t-il avec l'écho d'un rire dans la voix.

- Te moque pas, papa !

- Je ne me moque pas. J'ai eu mon époque « cœurs avec la lettre G. » moi aussi. « G » pour Ginny, bien sûr, au cas où tu aurais pu en douter. On est un peu idiots à ton âge… Mais ça ne signifie pas que tu puisses faire passer tes études au second plan ! L'important, c'est de bien travailler afin de t'assurer un avenir. Tu as bien le temps pour les amoureux… Et si tu pouvais t'y mettre réellement le plus tard possible, cela soulagerait grandement ton vieux père qui se refuse à devenir grand-père ! »

Violet releva la tête vers lui, attendant un sourire qui ne vint pas. Elle lut une certaine angoisse dans ses yeux et faillit éclater de rire en la découvrant. Ainsi donc, il était sérieux ! Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse y songer alors qu'elle-même n'avait aucune idée derrière la tête.

« J'ai quinze ans, papa. Ce n'est pas d'actualité.

- Vraiment ?

- Promis. Crin de Licorne, Plume de Phoenix, si je mens, je meurs au supplice ! »

Il esquissa un sourire face à cette formule qui lui donna l'impression de retrouver sa petite fille adorée. Mais son regard défila sur les petits cœurs, puis sur les ratures, et il se demanda ce qui était le pire : ce qu'il voyait, ou ce qui était caché. Etrangement, l'idée qu'elle soit amoureuse le torturait, mais pas autant que celle des secrets. Pendant un instant seulement, il aurait voulu pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Juste un instant aurait suffi sans doute puisque le seul secret de sa fille voletait constamment dans son esprit. Il ne le fit pas. C'était interdit par la loi. Et puis, elle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Il ne se le serait pardonné.

* * *

><p>Emily était en train de désespérer complètement et irrésistiblement sur l'absence d'Adam en cours lorsque celui-ci décida de leur faire l'honneur de sa présence. Il avait raté le petit déjeuner –Emily devait être la seule sans doute à s'en être rendue compte, et arrivait désormais avec trois minutes de retard. Trois minutes d'une longue et insupportable torture pour la jeune Serdaigle. Elle détestait se sentir aussi influençable, comme si l'apparition d'Adam dans son existence en était la seule lueur d'espoir. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher, à contrôler cet accès d'angoisse qui enserrait sa poitrine dès lors qu'il n'était pas dans la même pièce qu'elle alors qu'il le devait.<p>

« Merci d'être venu, Adam ! railla Théodore Nott en adressant à son fils un regard qui en disait long.

- De rien ! »

Adam ne put retenir cette réflexion, et se laissa retomber sur son siège sans accorder la moindre attention à une Emily frémissante d'impatience. Elle inspira profondément, s'abrutissant de son parfum d'herbe et de soleil –elle se demandait d'ailleurs toujours pourquoi il sentait comme ça. Même l'hiver, cette odeur entêtante lui titillait les narines et lui donnait irrémédiablement envie de plonger dans l'étang près de chez elle et d'y nager en profitant du soleil et de la chaleur. Ou mieux : de se rapprocher d'Adam et d'absorber tout l'arôme qui encerclait sa personne, la goûter à la source de sa peau, de…

« Miss Weasley ! Pourriez-vous me dire quelles sont les propriétés du sisymbre si vous n'êtes pas trop occupée ? »

Adam releva la tête vers elle pour lui accorder un regard plein de questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait répondre. Alors elle se tourna vers son père à la place et balbutia de vagues excuses avant de lui offrir la réponse qu'il attendait –tirée de son manuel de Potions qu'elle avait lu avec acharnement durant les derniers jours d'été. Théodore lui lança un petit sourire complice, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce à quoi elle songeait et qu'il s'en amusait. Il revint aux autres étudiants pour leur poser d'autres questions et Emily émit un petit rire tremblotant.

Adam la scrutait toujours et elle sentait son regard sur elle comme une brûlure. Alors, au prix d'efforts considérables, elle se tourna vers lui et attendit qu'il cesse de la fixer, ou mieux, qu'il lui adresse enfin la parole.

« Tu as réveillé Bart la nuit dernière ? s'enquit-il finalement avec la voix si rauque qu'il eut l'impression désastreuse de jouer le méchant d'un film d'horreur.

- Oui. Il a dû aller à l'infirmerie à cause d'une énorme bosse à l'arrière de son crâne, mais au fond, c'était assez drôle. J'ai cru qu'il se souviendrait de toi, mais finalement, il était juste sonné et impatient de retourner se coucher. Et je crois aussi qu'il avait un peu honte… »

Elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait du plus long discours qu'elle lui ait offert en toutes ces années, et se sentit rougir avec un peu de retard. Elle détourna les yeux vers le tableau noir sur lequel le professeur Nott notait quelques ingrédients nécessaires à une potion, et tenta de dissimuler –sans grande réussite- le malaise grandissant que provoquait Adam chez elle. Parfois, elle aurait voulu se gifler, d'être si mentalement inconstante. Sa langue allait toujours plus vite que son esprit, et avec Adam, elle se surpassait complètement. Elle ne réalisait qu'elle lui parlait qu'après l'avoir fait, ce qui était complexe à accepter pour une fille aussi organisée qu'elle.

« Alors, il ne va pas avoir envie de me tuer ? soupira Adam, apparemment heureux de l'apprendre.

- Sans doute pas. »

Elle évita de le regarder en répondant, espérant qu'il se détournerait. Elle se serait fusillée si elle avait pu. Durant plus de six années, elle avait prié pour qu'il lui adresse la parole et maintenant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire de cette opportunité. Lui non plus apparemment, car il n'insista pas, détenant désormais les informations nécessaires à sa survie.

Elle passa le reste du cours à trembloter sur son siège, espérant secrètement qu'il se remette à dire n'importe quoi, quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu la pousser à être plus entreprenante, plus sociable. Mais il conserva son air renfrogné qui la faisait toujours rire intérieurement et ne dit plus un mot, s'emmurant dans un silence qui autrefois l'aurait agacé, mais qui désormais la frustrait. Il aurait suffi qu'elle dise quelques phrases de plus, engageant une conversation qui aurait pu se prolonger jusqu'après le cours… Mais elle s'était montrée froide. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir laissé passer la chance de sa vie, avant de se réconforter. Il y en aurait bien d'autres. Et même si elle devait attendre six années de plus pour ça, elle était prête.

* * *

><p>Adam haïssait l'Histoire de la Magie depuis sa première année : par la faute du Professeur Binns –rien de mieux qu'un mort pour rendre une leçon mortelle d'ennui- et des sujets évoqués. Il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu le même cours des dizaines de milliers de fois, toujours les mêmes leçons, comme si l'histoire du monde magique avait perdu de son intérêt dès la mort de l'enseignant. Enfin, en tout cas, ce dernier ne prenait jamais la peine de traiter les époques postérieures à son décès alors qu'Adam trouvait que ç'aurait été bien plus passionnant.<p>

Assis à son siège habituel –au fin fond de la salle de classe- il attendait une quelconque différence de programme –identique chaque année- qui ne vint malheureusement pas. Cela faisait partie de ces nombreux espoirs vains de son existence. Mais cette fois, il se souciait de bien autre chose également.

D'Emily d'abord qui avait paru crispée et hésitante durant toute la leçon de Potions. Et par la faute de son père qui s'était amusé à les observer, comprenant facilement ce qui se tramait –et torturer son fils à ce sujet devait être sacrément jouissif.

Et pire que ça, le problème principal tenait en Bart… Qui le fixait péniblement depuis son entrée dans la salle de cours. Il n'arborait pas le même air libidineux et pervers de d'habitude en réalité, mais plutôt une mine rustaude et rembrunie. De plus, une petite bosse se laissait voir sur son front, même si l'infirmière était passée par là et qu'elle se remarquait à peine. Néanmoins, Adam se doutait amplement des raisons poussant Bart à le regarder aussi intensément. Il savait. Et c'était le plus gros souci qui pouvait s'imposer à l'adolescent. Il était cuit. Bart n'était pas très doué pour l'amitié, mais possédait un don incroyable en tant qu'ennemi.

Lorsque la cloche retenti, sortant les adolescents de leur torpeur, Bart détourna les yeux et Adam se mit enfin à le scruter également. Les muscles tendus par la nervosité, le métis semblait impatient et le jeune Gryffondor se doutait amplement des raisons de sa hâte. Le Zabini se leva d'un bond dès que le professeur fit signe aux élèves avant de disparaitre à travers le tableau. Adam aurait voulu être plus rapide et filer pour ne pas être forcé de se confronter à son pire ennemi –ou pire ami selon les situations, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

La poigne de Bart s'accrocha au col de sa chemise et l'attira en arrière. Le jeune Gryffondor crut une seconde que son compère allait le frapper devant tout le monde, y compris le professeur Binns qui de toute manière n'avait aucun réel moyen d'exercer son autorité. Mais Bart se contenta de l'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche et rapprocha son visage du sien, son regard s'accrochant à celui d'Adam comme pour le défier.

« Alors, Nott… Tu t'amuses à jouer au chevalier servant de la Demoiselle en détresse maintenant ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents sans se soucier des étudiants qui s'étaient figés pour les observer.

- De quoi parles-tu ? souffla Adam en essayant de rester aussi calme que possible.

- Ne joue pas à l'ignorant. Je sais que tu suis la fille Weasley toutes les nuits pendant sa ronde… »

Il avait haussé le ton, brusquement, et quelques élèves écarquillèrent les yeux en l'entendant énoncer cette remarque. Adam failli pousser un soupir afin d'évacuer le malaise dans lequel le plongeait la situation. Il connaissait très bien Poudlard, et se doutait amplement que la rumeur arriverait aux oreilles d'Emily avant la fin de la journée. Il était foutu. Il devrait quitter l'école et se cacher jusqu'à la fin de ses jours afin d'éviter de supporter la moindre remarque désobligeante. De plus, il savait pertinemment qu'elle le prendrait pour un pervers psychopathe…

Bart esquissa un petit sourire, fier de faire honte à Adam, puis continua :

« Alors, je me doute que tu es celui qui m'a lancé un sort la nuit dernière. Et ça ne me plait pas du tout ! Protéger une Serdaigle est pathétique. Protéger une Weasley est encore pire. Surtout au dépend d'un ami que tu as depuis toujours… »

Adam sentit un sentiment de haine incalculable se glisser sournoisement dans ses veines, comme s'il s'agissait d'un poison envahissant son sang. Le mot « ami » sonna à ses oreilles comme une menace et il comprit sans difficultés qu'il s'agissait bel et bien là d'un sous-entendu peu glorieux –même pour Bart. Combien de bêtises avaient-ils commis ensemble ? Au long de leurs années à Poudlard, Adam avait constamment suivi Bart dans tous ses plans foireux, et participait activement à chacun d'eux… Parfois jusqu'à dépasser toutes les règles. L'exemple qui lui vint instantanément à l'esprit fut celui du jour où il avait ensorcelé Violet Potter pour lui faire perdre le match contre les Serpentard. Il se souviendrait éternellement de la mine déprimée de l'adolescente, laquelle lui avait fait découvrir le sens réel du mot « Culpabilité ». Mais il y avait tant d'autres souvenirs qui l'opprimaient désormais.

Cela l'avait toujours amusé d'une certaine manière d'embêter les gens, de ruiner leurs vies, et surtout d'avoir l'impression de réellement faire partie d'un tout. Entre ses parents et Caly, il semblait étouffer, imparfait alors qu'eux rayonnaient continuellement. Les Gryffondor –bien que toujours prêts à l'accepter- l'ennuyaient un peu parfois. Cléo et lui ne parvenaient que rarement à instaurer une réelle relation de confiance, comme si tous deux avaient des choses à se cacher. Ils ne pouvaient se faire confiance sans craindre que Bart, ou un autre, ne l'apprenne.

Sa relation avec Bart était complexe, et pourtant bien simple. Bart voulait quelque chose. Adam l'aidait à y parvenir. Bart désirait faire du mal. Adam trouvait toujours un moyen de ne pas se faire prendre. Et pendant un instant, juste un, ils étaient amis. Pas question de parler réellement d'autre chose que d'un plan d'attaque, pas besoin de confier la moindre émotion à l'autre… Adam trouvait cela relativement plaisant au fond. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais compris qu'il était très simple de pénétrer dans la liste noire de Bart Zabini. Il s'était hissé à la première place en la seconde qui lui avait fallu pour lancer un sort.

« Nous ne sommes pas amis, toi et moi, ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer.

- Non, tu as raison. Nous sommes… Complices. »

Il insista tant sur ce mot qu'Adam le soupçonna d'être prêt à révéler tous leurs petits secrets juste pour parvenir à le faire plonger. Les yeux de Bart étaient si noir, ses iris si dilatés, que le Gryffondor se demanda s'ils réagissaient à la colère ou juste à une substance illicite.

« Prend garde à toi, Nott. Tu sais à quel point je peux être méchant…

- Sans moi pour t'aider à l'être, je ne risque pas grand-chose, souffla Adam entre ses dents.

- Tu crois ça ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur ? »

La poigne de Bart se relâcha autour de son cou et Adam pu enfin respirer correctement à nouveau. Lorsque Bart disparut finalement au détour d'un couloir, il prit conscience de la difficulté de sa nouvelle situation. Bart n'était pas le plus inventif des tortionnaires au monde. Mais il avait des poings, et une bande d'acolytes prêts à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde… Et cela plus que toute autre chose, était largement suffisant pour noyer Adam.

* * *

><p>Cléo adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement à Jake lorsqu'il s'installa tout au bout de la table des Serpentard. Il se mit presque immédiatement à fixer son assiette vide sans prêter la moindre attention aux étudiants qui le bousculaient un peu. Cléo le surveilla du coin de l'œil tout en déjeunant, son regard défilant parfois sur la table des Poufsouffle où Violet discutait avec ses amis. Elle aurait voulu la rejoindre et poser un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, juste là où elles s'étiraient pour former un sourire.<p>

Elle détourna les yeux dès que Violet leva les siens et tenta difficilement de se joindre aux conversations. Elle ne trouvait pas quoi que ce soit d'intéressant dès lors qu'elle n'était plus en compagnie d'une personne en particulier. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait parler à Violet en public un jour… Elle avait beau être d'un naturel optimiste –pour ne pas dire naïf à l'occasion- cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer que cela n'arriverait jamais. Son amie resterait une trouillarde effarouchée et finirait mariée à un homme quelconque tout en dissimulant soigneusement son homosexualité. Et elle, Cléo, passerait sa vie seule à ressasser le passé.

Le sentiment d'oppression qui la cloua à son siège à cette pensée ne passa pas inaperçu et les Serpentard interrompirent leurs discussions pour la jauger. Elle chercha à se détendre, mais son regard passa sur Jeffrey qui embrassait Violet, et son cœur s'emballa de plus belle.

Elle détestait Poudlard !

A Dumstrang, les démonstrations d'affections en public étaient totalement proscrites. A Poudlard, il fallait dépasser un certain seuil d'indécence –comme lorsque Bart avait glissé sa main sous la jupe de Trish Corner en plein couloir pour savoir si elle portait une culotte.

Alors qu'elle laissait sa rage à l'égard de Jeff s'emparer de chaque partie de son corps, une main se glissa sur son genou. La peau dure et calleuse de Bart était assez définissable pour qu'elle la reconnaisse et elle ne chercha même pas à s'en soustraire, trop observée par les autres étudiants qui considéraient Bart comme une sorte de roi, donnant raison à la maxime des Serpentard : « Plus les gens vous craignent, plus ils vous aiment. ».

« Je pourrais le faire tuer pour toi, tu sais… » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, sa bouche presque collée à son oreille si bien que son souffle souleva quelques cheveux blonds.

Pendant un instant, cette idée parut incroyablement séduisante tant elle haïssait Jeff. Elle avait imaginé tant de fois qu'il puisse se faire rouler dessus par les carrioles de Poudlard ou par le Magicobus, afin que Violet vienne chercher un peu de réconfort auprès d'elle. Venant d'un autre, cette proposition lui aurait attirée un sourire. De la part de Bart, elle prenait une toute autre dimension où l'humour n'entrait pas en compte. Elle lui adressa un regard assassin et il se recula légèrement pour faire apparaitre un immense rictus amusé.

« Tu as un humour douteux, Bart. Tu le sais ? soupira-t-elle en dissimulant habilement le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait à l'instant.

- En quoi ma réplique était-elle amusante ? Tu le détestes, tu crèves d'envie de lui arracher la tête… Et je te propose de le faire _presque_ gratuitement afin que tu ne te salisses pas les mains !

- Bien que ta proposition ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, pourrais-tu m'expliquer combien coûte ce genre de petit service dans ton monde ? »

La langue de Bart passa sensuellement sur ses lèvres et elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire sans qu'il n'ait besoin de prononcer un seul mot. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sans plus prendre la peine de cacher son agacement face à cet adolescent plus que fou. En troisième année, Orvil Higgs s'était moquée d'elle à cause de son habitude à trainer avec des élèves des autres maisons et elle avait été si vexée et touchée dans son orgueil qu'elle avait accepté d'embrasser Bart pour qu'il la venge. Elle se souvenait encore du hurlement de douleur qu'avait poussé Orvil lorsque Bart lui avait brisé la jambe. Et plus encore, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier le baiser –son tout premier. Il l'avait mordu si fort pour qu'elle entrouvre les lèvres, qu'elle s'était réveillée avec une boursoufflure rougeoyante le lendemain matin. Elle avait commencé à l'éviter après ça, consciente qu'il n'était pas juste sadique, mais accro au sentiment de puissance que lui octroyait toutes les menaces et coups. Sans qu'elle n'ose l'admettre franchement, il lui faisait peur.

Elle croisa le regard d'Adam qui mangeait tranquillement à la table des Gryffondor, mais la fixait –probablement depuis de longues minutes. Elle lui accorda un demi-sourire, mais il ne parut pas plus rassuré. Peut-être avait-elle l'air paniqué. Elle s'efforça à retrouver une mine plus paisible afin de ne pas alerter qui que ce soit, mais Bart, si proche d'elle, la mettait réellement mal à l'aise. Adam sembla comprendre, car il lui désigna les Grandes Portes d'un coup d'œil avisé. Elle acquiesça et saisit une pomme avant de quitter la table.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour se retrouver à leur point de rencontre habituel, près de l'ancienne cabane du Garde-Chasse, devenu avec le temps une sorte de débarras où s'accumulaient les vieux balais de Quidditch à réparer ou les décorations de noël. C'était aussi là que bon nombre d'adolescents venaient se bécoter, à l'abri de tous les regards. Mais Cléo et Adam n'étaient pas là pour ça. Ils s'assirent à la souche d'un arbre et il lui tendit un plat de fruits qu'il avait réussi à chiper à la table sans se faire prendre. Il imagina le grognement de fureur de Gareth dès qu'il se rendrait compte de sa disparition et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Bart, je veux dire…

- Toujours aussi crétin, se contenta de répondre Cléo avant d'ajouter en repoussant ses cheveux derrière son épaule : Mais parler de lui me déprime ! Parlons plutôt du fait que tu sois un pervers maniaque qui adore suivre les adolescentes en pleine nuit…

- Premièrement, je ne suis qu'Emily ! Et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas un pervers. J'aime l'observer, c'est tout. Toi aussi tu fixes Violet tout le temps.

- Oui, en public. Pas dans des couloirs sombres. Tu réalises que dès que la rumeur atteindra ses oreilles, tu seras un homme mort ? Même les enseignants finiront par le savoir, comme toujours ! Tes parents voudront te faire interner et Harry Potter te fusiller… Il préviendra le père d'Emily et…

- Arrête ! »

Adam enfouit son visage entre ses mains et elle cessa de divaguer en constatant qu'il s'inquiétait réellement. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, malgré ses exagérations. Pourtant, la réaction qu'il avait le plus à craindre viendrait probablement d'Emily, et ça il n'y pouvait absolument rien. Elle se demanda si elle avait la moindre chance de l'aider et constata qu'en effet, certaines de ces relations pouvaient potentiellement régler le problème.

Elle ébouriffa la tignasse d'Adam qui leva la tête, et elle en profita pour coller un baiser saveur-fraise sur sa joue avant de lancer, avec un sourire éblouissant :

« Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas ! Je m'occupe de tout ! »

* * *

><p>Violet fit un bond d'un mètre en avant en sentant des doigts frôler sa main au détour d'un couloir. Puis une poigne se serra autour d'elle et l'attira vers l'arrière. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire un seul mot ou de se poser la moindre question qu'elle se retrouva enfermée dans ce qui semblait être un placard à balais. Ou du moins, l'odeur de produits ménagers et la pénombre écrasante des lieux lui suggéra cette hypothèse. Lorsque la lumière apparut, à l'extrémité d'une baguette, elle constata qu'elle avait raison.<p>

Mais le visage qui s'éclaira face à elle lui fit oublier toute potentielle joie à l'idée d'avoir su deviner où elle se trouvait. Cléo lui adressa un sourire et elle y répondit tout naturellement, consciente pourtant de la proximité de leurs corps dans cet endroit si restreint. Les bouts de leurs pieds se touchaient même et Violet constata qu'il s'en serait fallu de peu pour qu'elles puissent s'enlacer, ou même s'embrasser.

Elle tenta d'imaginer la saveur des lèvres de Cléo contre les siennes, mais ne parvint qu'à s'empourprer davantage. Cléo elle-même semblait résister à la tentation qu'elle représentait, puis se souvint qu'elle était présente pour une raison particulière et tenta de se concentrer un peu.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, lança-t-elle simplement, sans tourner autour du pot.

- Pour quoi exactement ? s'enquit Violet avec une certaine crainte, non attirée par toutes les combines Serpentesques vers lesquelles elle menaçait de plonger.

- Tu as entendu la rumeur à propos d'Adam je présume…

- Bien évidemment. Ce genre d'histoires se diffuse encore plus vite que les autres. Pourquoi cette question ? C'est faux et tu veux que je rétablisse la vérité ? Parce que je tiens à te préciser que je n'ai pas tant d'influence que ça… Ou tu voudrais que je parle à mon père avant qu'il prévienne mon oncle Ron et d'éviter un scandale ?

- Et bien, y a de l'idée ! Ce serait sympa. Mais… C'est surtout à Emily que je voudrais que tu parles. »

Violet haussa un sourcil, plutôt surprise de cette requête. Sa cousine était amoureuse d'Adam depuis plus de dix ans. Elle était trop jeune pour se souvenir parfaitement du mariage où Emily avait rencontré le jeune Gryffondor, mais se rappelait avec quelle passion elle en parlait, encore et encore, depuis des années. Même lorsqu'elles étaient petites, Emily semblait folle amoureuse. Ainsi, elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait faire ou dire pour éviter une quelconque honte à Adam puisque sa cousine était probablement heureuse de l'attention qu'il lui portait.

Cléo comprit que Violet ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir et ajouta :

« Si tu pouvais lui expliquer qu'Adam n'est pas un pervers obsédé par elle qui la suit dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de lui arracher les tripes un jour… Ce serait gentil !

- Sérieusement ? Emily ne pourrait jamais croire ça de lui ! Elle était amoureuse d'Adam avait même que ses dents de lait commencent à tomber ! »

Elle réalisa qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire en voyant l'air de pure stupeur qui se peignit sur les traits de Cléo.

« Aoutch… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ! Promets de ne jamais le dire à Adam ! Sinon, Emily va m'arracher la tête.

- Il est amoureux d'elle aussi. »

Elles partagèrent un regard plus que complice, mettant un plan en route sans même se concerter. Elles aimaient bien trop Emily et Adam pour les laisser se torturer chacun de leur côté sans chercher à leur faciliter la vie. Il leur suffirait juste d'être assez discrètes pour que les deux principaux concernés ne se rendent compte de rien.

Violet s'interrogea néanmoins sur leur capacité à agir sur la vie sentimentale d'autres alors qu'elles-mêmes n'étaient franchement pas douées pour ça. La preuve en était de leur situation actuelle. L'une et l'autre mourraient secrètement d'envie de se rapprocher autant que l'espace le leur permettait, mais n'osait bouger de peur –pour l'une- de le regretter et -pour l'autre- d'effrayer sa complice.

La Poufsouffle prit conscience du tambourinement de son cœur dans sa poitrine, si violent et empressé qu'il menaçait ainsi de s'enfuir. Elle se demanda si Cléo pouvait l'entendre tant le silence, seulement entrecoupé par leurs respirations incertaines, était absolu. Elle chercha à se reculer un peu pour s'éloigner de ce corps brûlant qui l'appelait, mais s'heurta bêtement à une étagère remplie de produits et d'éponges. Le parfum s'en dégageant, crasseux et entêtant la fit avancer une seconde plus tard, comme si elle pouvait fuir, et Cléo l'arrêta en apposant sa main sur son poignet.

Elle eut le sentiment que toutes les fibres de son corps entier se réunissaient à l'exact emplacement des doigts de Cléo sur sa peau. Toutes ses pores s'ouvraient à sa seule présence, désormais inconscients du lieu douteux, de l'odeur nauséabonde, ou de l'heure qui défilait, menaçant de lui faire rater les premières minutes du cours de Potions.

En rougissant, elle imagina la sensation qu'aurait tout son corps, débarrassé de vêtements superflus, contre celui de Cléo. Elle exploserait sans doute sous la puissance de cette sorte de désir tout nouveau. Ou alors elle perdrait l'esprit et le contrôle, agirait enfin comme elle rêvait de le faire, débarrassée de toute contrainte sociale et des notions inculquées par la morale plutôt conservatrice de sa famille et de leur monde tout entier.

« Il… Il faut que j'aille en cours. »

Son souffle haletant trahit sans peine son état et une ébauche de sourire éclaira le visage de Cléo qui lâcha avec une lenteur mesurée le poignet de Violet. Ce mouvement sembla se transformer en caresse et Violet ne souhaita pas se tenter davantage. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir ou de sourire à la Serpentard qui resta là, figée dans son placard à balais avec la sensation agréable d'avoir franchi une minuscule nouvelle étape.

* * *

><p>Emily écoutait le cours de Runes avec intérêt, contrairement aux autres étudiants –tous Serdaigle ou presque- qui suivaient le Professeur Granger car ils obtenaient constamment de bonnes notes. Elle ne prit guère longtemps avant de réaliser que l'enseignante ne cessait de lui jeter des regards inquiets et elle commença elle-même à s'angoisser. Comme toujours, son esprit se mit à la torturer avec un sadisme tout particulier qui la portait à croire qu'elle pourrait devenir masochiste. L'année passée, elle avait rendu un devoir en retard, une sorte de mémoire qu'elle avait elle-même demandé à faire pour augmenter ses notes. Elle se demanda si elle avait commis trop d'erreurs et si Hermione avait osé l'envoyer à des examinateurs d'Aspics qui la jugeaient déjà… Elle s'imagina même en train de faire la manche sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant quelques secondes, avant que Kaithlyn n'interrompe ses pérégrinations mentales en glissant un petit bout de papier devant elle.<p>

Emily attendit qu'Hermione lui tourne le dos pour écrire quelque chose sur le tableau avant d'oser le déplier. Elle fronça les sourcils pour parvenir à décrypter l'écriture en pattes de mouches de sa meilleure amie.

_« T'es poursuivie par un lion enragée, ma pauvre chérie ! »_

Elle adressa un regard interrogateur à la jeune brunette qui semblait à la limite d'une crise de fou rire, puis constata que d'autres étudiants la fixaient étrangement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner un nom d'oiseau en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Une rumeur courrait à Poudlard, et la concernait. De plus, d'après les regards des élèves, elle devait être franchement savoureuse. Un autre bout de parchemin déchiré parvint à sa table, lancée depuis le fond de la salle par la seule Gryffondor présente. Kaithlyn grimaça et Emily comprit qu'elle aurait davantage d'explications, mais que Cassie Finnigan n'était pas sérieusement la plus apte à les lui donner objectivement.

_« Garce ! »_

Le rouge monta aux joues d'Emily si violemment que Kaithlyn se rua sur le papier de Cassie. Elle le déchira en des dizaines de petits morceaux alors que le cerveau d'Emily se tourmentait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait –ou plutôt, ce que la rumeur disait car la plupart du temps, elles déformaient toute trace de vérité- mais cela devait être relativement grave. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kaithlyn qui notait avec acharnement quelques lignes sur un coin de son parchemin de cours. Elle écrivait si vite qu'Emily craint un instant de ne pouvoir déchiffrer son blabla. Mais elle était si inquiète que l'adrénaline lui donna la faculté de le faire.

_« Zabini + Nott = bagarre. Z. a dit qu'Adam t'avais sauvée hier soir (sauvée, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, c'est un peu exagéré, mais j'ai eu la version racontée par Bethany et tu l'as connais !) mais qu'apparemment il n'était pas là par hasard. Il te suit à chaque fois que tu fais ta ronde. Dis-moi si c'est censé être romantique ou carrément flippant et je serais d'accord avec toi. Pour l'instant, j'ai comme un doute… »_

Emily savait que ses joues devaient être d'un rouge flamboyant et que les étudiants s'en amusaient, puisque certains ricanaient dans son dos. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir quitter la salle pour se réfugier à l'infirmerie, mais sentait que ce serait bien trop lâche et que les ragots s'amplifieraient selon sa réaction. Etrangement, ce n'était pas réellement les murmures qui lui faisaient perdre la tête, mais plutôt cette rumeur. Elle n'avait jamais songé, même pas une seconde, à insister auprès d'Adam pour savoir ce qu'il faisait dans les couloirs aussi tard. Et surtout, comment il avait fait pour se trouver au bon endroit, au bon moment. Elle avait été si heureuse de le voir que le harceler ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. S'emparant de sa plume, elle nota rapidement une réponse, totalement désintéressée du cours désormais :

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Cassie a réagi comme ça ? Ce n'est pas de MA faute ! »_

Elle reçut une réponse à ses questions en trop peu de temps pour qu'elle ait l'occasion d'y réfléchir seule. De toute façon, son esprit était bien trop embrouillé pour cela.

_« Cassie craque pour lui depuis la 1__ère__ année. Elle est juste jalouse, même si tu n'y es pour rien. Et je suppose que s'il te suit… C'est qu'il est soit fou de toi, soit fou tout court ! »_

Emily écarquilla les yeux en découvrant ces mots. Cassie Finnigan, jalouse d'elle, Emily Weasley ? Elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas endormie en plein cours et si tout ce qu'elle vivait depuis quelques minutes n'était pas un rêve. Ou peut-être avait-elle plongée dans une autre dimension sans s'en rendre compte. Quoi qu'il en soit, Cassie Finnigan mesurait un mètre soixante-dix, était aussi mince qu'elle mais possédait une jolie poitrine que toutes les étudiantes lui enviaient, et était capable de séduire les garçons rien qu'en rejetant ses cheveux d'un blond détonnant derrière ses épaules. Emily, aussi plate qu'une limande et incapable d'aligner deux mots face à Adam, ne tenait de toute évidence pas la comparaison.

Quant à la possible folie d'Adam, elle ne parvint pas à se décider, refusant de croire qu'il puisse être mentalement dérangé. Pourtant, l'idée qu'il puisse la suivre parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle était encore plus invraisemblable à ses yeux.

Elle retourna le petit morceau de parchemin car il n'y avait plus de place d'un côté et se mit à répondre :

_« Elle ne peut pas être jalouse de moi ! Et Adam… »_

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qu'un livre s'écroula juste à côté de sa main. Elle leva les yeux sans plus respirer, se doutant amplement qu'elle découvrirait son professeur face à elle. En effet, Hermione la dévisageait en tentant d'insuffler à son regard un peu de colère ou de déception, sans pour autant y parvenir. Emily savait pertinemment qu'Hermione l'appréciait en tant qu'élève, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Ron. Pourtant, elle eut comme un doute lorsque l'enseignante s'empara de son morceau de parchemin. Elle eut peur qu'elle le lise devant toute la classe, comme l'avait fait le professeur McGonagall une fois, mais elle se contenta de s'éloigner avec, jusqu'à le poser sur son bureau. Elle continua le cours comme si de rien n'était et Emily comprit qu'elle savait parfaitement quel était le sujet des bavardages entre étudiants ce jour-là.

Lorsque la sonnerie se déclencha, Emily croisa les doigts pour parvenir à disparaitre avant qu'Hermione ne l'interpelle. Mais personne ne semblait disposer à lui accorder le moindre répit et elle se retrouva rapidement seule avec l'enseignante. Elle plaqua ses manuels contre sa poitrine en baissant les yeux, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le regard d'Hermione parcourut à une vitesse ahurissante les quelques phrases échangées entre Kaithlyn et Emily, puis elle leva la tête vers cette dernière.

« Je… commença Hermione, apparemment aussi gênée qu'elle. Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour excuser Adam. Enfin, cette rumeur est peut-être infondée après tout, mais… C'est très incommodant comme situation.

- On n'est pas obligé d'en parler, bredouilla Emily en espérant que cela résoudrait tout.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis vraiment désolée. Si tu te sens mal à l'aise ou angoissée en présence de mon fils, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu veuilles… être accompagnée pendant tes rondes à partir de maintenant. J'en parlerais au professeur McGonagall. Et sois certaine que j'aurais une sérieuse discussion avec Adam également. »

Emily acquiesça bêtement en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle réalisa ce que cela impliquait au bout de quelques secondes seulement. Si quelqu'un la suivait pendant ses rondes, elle préférait nettement qu'il s'agisse d'Adam. Et si un autre restait avec elle, il ne pourrait plus le faire. De plus, il aurait probablement des ennuis, avec ses parents et avec la directrice qui prendrait cela comme une force d'harcèlement très légère, mais néanmoins néfaste.

« Pas la peine ! lança-t-elle finalement en criant presque.

- Comment ça ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas peur d'Adam. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait des problèmes pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. C'est même assez rassurant au fond de savoir que je ne suis pas toute seule ! Quand Bart m'a ennuyé hier soir, ça aurait pu mal tourner, mais Adam m'a aidé.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas à se trouver dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, rétorqua Hermione, comme pour nécessairement trouver une raison de punir son fils pour ce qu'elle considérait comme un mini-crime.

- Je le sais ! Mais si vous voulez que quelqu'un vienne avec moi pendant les rondes… Je préférerais que ce soit lui. »

Elle réalisa qu'elle avait réellement énoncé cette phrase en voix haute en voyant l'air choqué de l'enseignante qui mit quelques secondes à se remettre de cette déclaration.

« Emi… Je veux dire, Miss Weasley…

- Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom. C'est ce que vous faites avec les autres élèves, remarqua Emily en haussant les épaules, consciente qu'Hermione n'osait pas le faire à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé entre son père et elle.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est différent avec toi. Tu en as conscience. Ton père… Ton père a fait un véritable scandale lorsque tu as décidé de poursuivre les cours de Potions et de Runes. Je ne veux pas qu'il trouve une autre raison de venir à Poudlard pour… me critiquer, ou critiquer mon mari. Et s'il apprend que mon fils te suit toutes les nuits depuis des mois, ou même des années, et qu'il n'a pas été puni, il viendra. Je ne suis pas prête à prendre ce risque.

- Moi, je le suis. »

Elles se défièrent du regard un instant, Hermione constatant qu'Emily avait une idée réelle de la réaction de son père lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais de toute évidence, elle préférait subir ça que de faire punir Adam. Hermione se demanda si les sentiments que son fils ressentait pour la jeune fille n'étaient pas réciproques finalement, et se refusa à prendre seule une décision. Elle soupira donc :

« Je vais en parler au Professeur McGonagall. »

* * *

><p>Adam observait les va-et-vient des étudiants dans la bibliothèque avec un intérêt quelque peu voyeur, s'amusant des relations qui se tissaient toujours en ce début d'année, des amitiés qui pâtissaient des vacances trop longues, des amourettes qui se déclaraient… Les dernières années étaient des spécimens particulièrement intéressants, comme s'ils se doutaient qu'il leur faudrait devenir adultes à l'issu de ces dix mois et qu'ils se devaient de profiter du temps de jeunesse qui leur restait.<p>

Il espérait secrètement être capable de prendre son courage à deux mains pour parler à Emily, puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Après tout, elle le prenait probablement pour un pervers. Qu'il se déclare désormais le rendrait peut-être pathétique, mais il aurait au moins osé le faire. D'ordinaire, elle était toujours à la bibliothèque après les cours et ils finissaient à la même heure le lundi –il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur. Cette fois, néanmoins, elle n'était pas apparue alors qu'il l'attendait depuis de longues minutes.

« Salut mon petit cochon ! »

Il leva la tête à cette remarque qui aurait presque pu être désobligeante si elle n'avait pas été annoncée en un rire. Owen, Gareth et Wilson, les trois garçons de son année, s'installèrent à sa table sans même lui demander son avis. Ils avaient l'habitude troublante de le traiter comme un ami. Pendant un instant, Adam se demanda s'ils ne l'étaient pas en fin de compte… Il se promit de chercher une définition du mot « ami » dans le premier dictionnaire qu'il trouverait.

« Emily est canon, je comprends, déclara sagement Gareth en poursuivant la discussion qu'ils avaient engagée sans Adam un bon quart d'heure auparavant. Elle manque juste un peu de… »

Il hésita une seconde avant de placer ses mains contre ses pectoraux relativement bien formés puisqu'il jouait en tant que Batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il forma des seins et fit mine de les mesurer, ce qui fit ricaner ses camarades. Adam même esquissa un sourire.

« Je suis donc le nouveau sujet de conversation, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, carrément, approuva sagement Wilson en sortant son parchemin de potions de sa besace. Faut dire que tout le monde pensait que t'étais un peu…

- Un peu quoi ?

- Gay, soupira Owen en mimant le désespoir.

- Et pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Adam en se demandant si Emily pensait la même chose.

- Tu n'as jamais eu de petites amies !

- Wilson non plus ! rétorqua-t-il pour seule défense.

- Oui, mais Wilson… est gay. »

Adam se tourna vers son camarade de chambre en se demandant s'il était le seul à ne jamais être au courant de rien et pour quelle raison. Wilson acquiesça avec une petite grimace, comme doutant que cette information puisse passer auprès de son condisciple alors que celui-ci s'en moquait un peu. Owen et Gareth échangèrent un regard entendu, comme pour se concerter, et Gareth –probablement le plus expérimenté de tous- ajouta :

« Et Cassie passe son temps à t'envoyer des signaux que tu ne captes pas du tout… Alors, on a pensé que tu étais branché sur la fréquence numéro deux, seule explication possible. Parce que, soyons réalistes, Cassie Finnigan est carrément sexy. Bien plus sexy que ta rouquine…

- Je n'aime pas Cassie, souffla Adam en haussant les épaules comme si cela répondait nécessaire à leurs interrogations. Elle est jolie d'accord, et gentille, mais je ne l'aime pas.

- On parle de sexe, là, pas d'amour, lui apprit gentiment Owen.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ? »

Les trois autres garçons échangèrent un regard consterné face à la naïveté de leur condisciple. Adam se sentit tout à coup très bête et réalisa qu'il ne connaissait rien de l'amour physique après tout. Il en avait rêvé des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, mais Emily avait toujours été le seul sujet de ses plaisirs. Jamais il n'avait songé à coucher pour coucher, sans ressentir d'émotions particulières pour sa partenaire imaginaire. Il comprit alors qu'il était sans doute le type de dix-huit ans le plus coincé de l'univers, même lorsqu'il s'agissait seulement de rêve. Sa fidélité pour une fille qu'il n'avait même jamais embrassé –sauf à quatre ans, ce qui ne comptait pas réellement- était déjà illimitée.

Gareth le fixa d'un seul coup, comme s'il venait tout juste de réussir à prendre en compte un élément essentiel. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans parvenir à émettre un seul mot, puis articula lentement :

« Attends… Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu aimes Emily Weasley ? »

Trois paires d'yeux se figèrent sur lui et il se sentit rapetisser sur son siège. Il eut envie de mentir, juste par instinct de protection, comme s'il craignait que les autres se moquent de lui ou le répètent à tout le monde. Mais étrangement, il sut qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance rien qu'en regardant Gareth dans les yeux. Alors il acquiesça, tout doucement, plus effrayé que jamais car il l'admettait publiquement pour la toute première fois. Wilson siffla bêtement, Owen ouvrit la bouche, hébété, et Gareth dodelina de la tête.

« Waouh… dirent-ils finalement d'une même voix.

- Waouh, c'est cool ? Ou : Waouh, vieux, t'es super ringard ? s'enquit Adam en se tortillant de malaise sur sa chaise.

- Waouh, c'est intéressant, répondit Owen avec une sorte de rictus entre la grimace et le sourire. Enfin, je suppose. C'est un peu étrange vu que tu ne lui as probablement jamais adressé la parole plus de deux minutes. Et carrément flippant que tu penses que suivre une fille comme un obsédé sexuel soit un comportement normal en amour. Mais… En dehors de ces légers détails, moi, je suis à fond derrière toi ! Je soutiens l'amour véritable avec ferveur ! »

Adam faillit lui tirer la langue, mais constata que déclarer être amoureux comme un adulte pour ensuite agir comme un gamin n'était pas très logique. Alors il se retint –très difficilement. Ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion par la présence d'autres élèves de leur année : les filles bien évidemment. Cassie en tête, elles tirèrent les chaises d'une autre table vers la leur avec une sensualité toute naturelle qui –Adam s'en aperçut- aurait dû lui faire ressentir quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, il se remémora avec quelle grâce Emily s'installait à côté de lui en cours de Potions, juste avant qu'elle n'attache ses cheveux en un chignon bancal.

La main de Cassie sur la sienne l'extirpa de ses pensées et il contempla un instant les ongles fraichement manucurées de l'adolescente au-dessus des siens –rongés jusqu'au sang. Il se souvint qu'Emily aussi rongeait parfois les siens lorsqu'elle angoissait. Il tenta un instant de se la sortir de l'esprit et lever les yeux vers Cassie qui lui souriait franchement, avec la ferme intention de le séduire pour de bon.

« Salut Adam.

- Euh… Re-bonjour, Cass'. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui… Mais j'avoue que j'étais très inquiète pour toi. Emily a été convoquée dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall tout à l'heure. A propos de toi. Tu vas probablement être en retenue tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin de l'année… Selon ce qu'elle dira bien sûr. Mais, elle avait l'air très en colère en cours de Runes aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ? »

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Peut-être que Bart avait réussi finalement. Il s'était vengé en utilisant son pire point faible. Emily avait été le seul rêve de toute son existence pendant les quatorze dernières années. Et il avait réussi à la lui enlever en une seule journée. Il retira sa main de sur la table, rompant ainsi le contact avec Cassie qui fronça les sourcils, désappointée. Elle avait espéré que le désespoir d'Adam lui permettrait d'obtenir quelques minutes seule en sa compagnie. Elle était très douée pour réconforter les gens. Et elle le désirait depuis tant d'années qu'elle s'était promis de parvenir à son but pour une fois. Elle allait insister quand les portes de la bibliothèque laissèrent passer deux adolescentes de Serdaigle : Emily et Kaithlyn. Cassie faillit se lever pour arracher les yeux de cette première en signe de désespoir.

Adam cessa instantanément de respirer en voyant Emily s'avancer vers leur table. Elle devait pourtant être suffisamment intelligente pour remarquer tous les regards pesant sur elle. Les murmures même s'étaient tus, et tous s'attendaient apparemment à une scène de bagarre des plus savoureuses. Mais Emily se contenta de s'arrêter à quelques pas d'eux, suivie par Kaithlyn comme par une ombre.

« Salut Adam… Uhm… Je peux te parler ? »

Elle avait murmuré ces mots si bas qu'Adam dut lire sur ses lèvres pour la comprendre. Il hésita une seconde de trop, laissant ainsi l'occasion à Cassie d'intervenir. Celle-ci se releva légèrement, appuyant ses coudes sur la table en fixant Emily de son regard vert pénétrant.

« Tout ce que tu veux dire à Adam, tu peux le dire devant nous…

- Le truc, c'est que ça ne te concerne en rien ! » répliqua Kaithlyn en sortant presque les griffes.

Emily esquissa un sourire. Elle avait l'habitude d'être ainsi protégée par sa meilleure amie, laquelle avait giflé Wallace Hopkins au bal de noël de leur quatrième année après qu'il ait déclaré qu'Emily ressemblait à un canari dans sa robe jaune –en effet, elle portait alors la robe que sa mère avait acheté pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur Weasley. Kaithlyn la protégerait bec et ongles contre quiconque oserait s'en prendre à elle, et que Cassie ait osé la traiter de garce ne passerait sans doute pas avant longtemps.

« Bien sûr que si, siffla Cassie entre ses dents en passant son bras autour de celui d'Adam. Nous sommes ses amis. »

Elle apposa un instant son front contre l'épaule du jeune homme et Emily eut le sentiment de subir des électrochocs par dizaines. Elle sentit la main de Kaithlyn dans la sienne et chercha à garder contenance, au moins pour ne pas se rendre plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'était déjà depuis le début de la journée.

Adam parut saisir un début d'angoisse dans les iris bleus de la jeune fille et il arracha son bras à la poigne –étonnamment solide- de Cassie avant de se lever d'un geste brusque.

« On peut aller discuter ailleurs. »

Emily ne l'attendit même pas et fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie, heureuse d'échapper à cette atmosphère rendue oppressante par la faute de tous les étudiants qui la reluquaient. Kaithlyn lui demanda d'un regard si elle voulait qu'elle l'accompagne, mais elle refusa d'un signe de la tête. Elle se retrouva dans le couloir –heureusement vide- et s'adossa à un mur en tentant d'interrompre le tambourinement insensé de son cœur. Adam sortit à sa suite, les mains dans les poches, l'air plus nonchalant qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant. Aucun d'eux ne possédait le don de réussir à formuler des phrases correctes face à l'autre, et il fallut qu'Adam s'arme de tout son courage pour parvenir à émettre un son :

« Hé… »

Il se balança lentement d'un pied à un autre alors qu'Emily levait les yeux vers lui, sourcils froncés. Il fut heureux de constater qu'elle ne le haïssait pas. Il avait déjà vu les regards de haine pure qu'elle lançait à Bart ou la déception que lui inspirait son père dès qu'elle le regardait. Mais aucune émotion néfaste ne prenait place dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle le voyait, lui. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit un instant dénoua son estomac et il marmonna :

« T'as vu McGo il parait…

- Oui. C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler.

- Je ne t'en voudrais pas, bredouilla-t-il en réfrénant son envie de fuir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en voudrais ?

- Bah… Je comprendrais que… tu me prennes pour un dingue. Et que t'ai dit à la directrice que je mériterai d'être enfermé ou… J'en sais trop rien… Je…

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel au professeur McGonagall ! s'exclama Emily en rougissant légèrement.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Mais… Cassie a dit que…

- Cassie Finnigan m'a traitée de garce aujourd'hui. Alors… je présume que ses intentions ne sont pas tout à fait honorables. »

Adam se figea. Il réalisa que Cassie était bien chanceuse aujourd'hui. Si Emily avait dit ça devant lui un peu plus tôt, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à lui lancer un sort cuisant. Il secoua la tête pour échapper à toutes les idées de tortures qu'il aurait pu infliger à sa condisciple et se concentra sur Emily qui le fixait sans ciller –ce qui était à la fois fascinant et effrayant.

« Donc… De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?

- Et bien… Le Professeur McGonagall veut tout de même te punir. Parce que tu trainais dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve bien évidemment, mais elle sait que tu y étais hier puisque j'avais dû lui expliquer la situation avec Bart. Quoi qu'il en soit… Elle a remarqué que tes notes de l'an passé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient –je cite- « abyssales » et qu'il fallait que tu remontes ta moyenne avant les Aspics. Tu auras donc droit à des cours de rattrapages toute l'année…

- Avec toi ?

- Non ! Avec mon oncle.

- Le professeur Potter ? Tu plaisantes, hein ? Il me déteste ! »

Emily lui répondit d'une simple grimace. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Harry ne détestait pas Adam, mais plutôt ce qu'il représentait : le résultat de l'union entre son ex-meilleure-amie et la cause de l'existence du mot « ex » devant meilleure. Elle espérait naïvement qu'ils pourraient se rapprocher, que son oncle puisse comprendre qu'Adam était quelqu'un de bien et que peut-être en parlerait-il à son père… Ainsi, elle n'aurait plus à craindre sa réaction et pourrait déclarer ce qu'elle ressentait à Adam et au reste du monde. Elle réalisa qu'un sourire très niais s'était peint sur son visage en voyant l'expression du principal concerné et se racla la gorge pour se donner un air.

« Enfin… voilà ! C'était ce que je devais te dire. Alors… je vais y aller. J'ai ma ronde à faire et il faut que je mange avant.

- Ok. Et… promis, je ne te suivrais pas cette fois. »

Il se détourna avec un petit sourire un peu triste, comme si cette idée le tourmentait. Il était conscient que cette journée marquait la fin d'une époque et regretta de ne pas avoir été plus prudent. Puis, la main d'Emily s'accrocha à son poignet. Le contact que ses doigts sur sa peau le fit frissonner. Ils s'étaient touchés. En cours de Potions par exemple, lorsqu'ils échangeaient des ingrédients. Ou dans tout un tas d'autres situations qui leur permettait de se frôler sans attirer l'attention.

Et pourtant, l'effet que cela provoqua chez Adam était déplaisant cette fois. Il n'éprouva ni le frisson d'impatience habituelle, ni la bouffée de désir qui marquait son cou de tâches rouges, ni l'impression d'être prêt à lui dire qu'il l'aimait, là, immédiatement.

Non. Il ressentit juste un frisson de peur, sa gorge se serra et son cœur rata un battement. Il eut l'impression d'être dans sa chambre, en train de la dessiner, lorsque son esprit vagabondait, quittant le monde des mortels pour un autre : le sien. Ce monde sombre aux routes tortueuses. Mais même cette plongée dans son propre esprit ne lui procura pas le plaisir habituel. Il eut envie de pleurer et d'hurler en même temps, de frapper son poing contre le mur, de toutes ses forces. Et pire, de lui faire du mal, à elle. Il eut l'impression de perdre le contrôle.

Et c'est à travers le voile angoissant et nébuleux de cette perte qu'il l'entendit chuchoter :

« Pourquoi pas ? »

* * *

><p>Cassie regrettait de s'être laissée conduire hors de son dortoir, alors qu'il faisait nuit depuis si longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais autant regretté d'agir sans réfléchir.<p>

La pleine lune au dehors laissait des marques d'éclats pâles sur les dalles des couloirs, seule trace de lumière pour la conduire vers sa perte.

Le claquement de ses pieds nus au sol lui rappela les réveils de son enfance, lorsque sa petite sœur venait la rejoindre dans son lit avec un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Elle courait alors vite et sautillait sur le matelas, renversant toujours la moitié de la boisson sur les draps. Ce souvenir ajouta des larmes à celles qui coulaient déjà sur ses joues.

Elle ne reverrait jamais sa petite sœur. Ou son père. Ou même sa mère.

Elle se devait de courir plus vite, au moins pour eux. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient pourtant déjà plus tant elle tremblait. De profonds sanglots secouaient sa poitrine. Elle se rattrapa à un mur en pleurant, incapable d'aller plus loin. Elle aurait voulu crier, appeler à l'aide, faire quelque chose de plus, mais le sortilège que son bourreau lui avait lancé quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt l'en empêchait. Elle aurait voulu croiser quelqu'un, n'importe qui… Mais les couloirs restaient désespérément vides de toute vie.

Jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas –les _siens_- retentissent à quelques mètres d'elle. Son corps se crispa et elle dut rassembler toutes ses forces pour se recroqueviller contre elle-même, dans un espoir vain de disparaitre. Il se pencha vers elle avec un petit sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, sadique et cruel.

« Tu cours vite. » commenta-t-_il_ simplement, comme si cela avait servi au plaisir du jeu.

Car _il_ jouait simplement. _Il_ s'était amusé à la chasser pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Et maintenant, _il_ jouait encore. Elle voulait juste en finir.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? »

Sa voix vacilla un instant, entrecoupée par les sanglots, et _il_ sourit davantage. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'_il_ lui laisse une chance de plus. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une journée, juste une, de répit. Mais _il_ n'avait pas le temps de la lui offrir. Elle n'était qu'un premier pion à jouer sur l'échiquier à taille humaine qu'_il_ s'apprêtait à décimer.

« Parce que ça m'amuse. Tu ne trouves pas ça hilarant toi ? »

Elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de rire avec _lui_.

Le premier sortilège Sectumsempra lui taillada le visage. Elle pensa bêtement que ses parents ne pourraient même pas la reconnaitre.

Le second trancha sa peau au niveau de sa poitrine.

Le troisième entailla l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Elle cessa de compter. Marinant dans une marre de son propre sang, elle perdit conscience, non sans avoir perçu quelques mots, un adieu qu'elle aurait tant voulu éviter :

« Bonne nuit, petite garce. »

* * *

><p><strong>Note _ <strong>Mouahahahaha ! -Il parait que je le fais bien. Enfin, pas à l'écrit. Faut pas avoir fait Science Po' pour écrire une suite de "a" & de "h" les uns à côté des autres. Non, je veux dire, in the real life. Aloud. [Arg, je ne sais pas vous, mais à chaque fois que je vois/entend/écris ce mot, ça me fait penser à Edward-Cul-Cul dans Toilettes-1 quand il fait "Said It. Aloud" Et là Bella -plus communément appelée "La fille chiante et nécrophile qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut"- fait avec une voix qui fait peur "Vampire" alors qu'après elle va faire des galipettes avec lui et puis un bébé et tout ça... Uhm, désolée pour l'intermède hein, mais j'ai revu la bande annonce de Toilettes 4 & du coup, y'a mon cerveau qui a bugué.] Enfin bref ! Tout ça pour dire : Mouhahahaha !

**Petites questions _** 1. Suspens ! [Suce-Pens, C'est qui Pens' ? xD] C'est qui le méchant assassin sadique selon vous ? Si vous trouvez, je vous envoie des Chocobons [Snapou, pour toi ce sera du Yop !] ; 2. Alors, que pensez-vous de Poudlard maintenant, des étudiants en général, de l'ambiance, des personnages secondaires qu'on voit apparaître [Et disparaître, c'est selon.], de tout ce petit monde quoi ? ; 3. Et des personnages principaux en particuliers ? -genre du côté Romantique {franchement exaspérant ! Théo lui a vraiment rien appris !} d'Adam ? ; 4. Vous avez des idées de questions ? ; 5. Uhm... Bye !

La suite débarquera... Je ne sais pas quand. Explications : je suis en "vacances" le 21 au soir [enfin, au midi.] & j'ai une semaine. Semaine où j'espère pouvoir écrire. Et dans ce cas là, je posterais donc le **27**, comme prévu. Au cas où néanmoins, je ne parviendrais pas à aligner plus de quelques phrases, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous torturer davantage en vous faisant attendre le mois de Novembre... -une semaine de plus [ce qui nous amène au **3**], pas plus, promis.

**! Des tas de bisous !**

**B_T**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello !**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure _ <strong>Comment ça, je suis en retard ? Non, c'est juste le décalage horaire entre vous & Toulouse -qui se situe dans un autre continuum-temps, comme tout le monde le sait... Et pour les Toulousains, c'est que votre appart est dans un autre espace & que ... Bon, okay, je suis en retard. Et non, je n'ai pas écrit un mot des vacances. Je suis nulle, je sais, je sais ! Enfin, j'espère que l'Inspiration reviendra vite frapper à ma porte... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai heureusement de l'avance encore, enfin juste un peu, et je peux donc vous laisser lire ce petit -long- chapitre, mais savourez-le, il se peut qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres avant longtemps...

* * *

><p><strong>Schizophrenia<strong>

**La Peur des Lendemains**

* * *

><p>« O peur, peur auguste et maternelle, peur sainte et salutaire, pénètre en moi, afin que j'évite ce qui pourrait me nuire. »<p>

_Anatole France._

* * *

><p><strong>Musiques du Chapitre<strong>** :** _Paranoia_ by Clint Mansell ; _Colours_ by Grouplove.

* * *

><p>Emily se glissa hors de son lit avec un mal de crâne à assommer un régiment, consciente que la cause de cette migraine tenait en un seul mot : cauchemars. Entre ceux où Adam la suivait dans un labyrinthe avant de se transformer en Bart Zabini, et ceux où Cassie Finnigan la traitait de garce alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se marier –avec Adam évidemment- sa nuit n'avait pas été des plus douces. Elle s'étira, sentant sa colonne vertébrale se déplier au fur et à mesure.<p>

En quelques pas, elle atteint la salle de bain commune aux sixièmes et aux dernières années, et se débarrassa de son vieux pyjama où des petits gnomes de jardin se faisaient des câlins. Elle se réveillait toujours avant tout le monde, seule chance d'avoir de l'eau chaude. Autrement, il aurait fallu qu'elle se contente d'un jet glacé et sa journée aurait trop mal commencé. De plus, le mardi était le pire jour de sa semaine : elle n'avait ni Potions ni Sortilèges, seuls cours qu'elle partageait avec Adam. Elle ne le croiserait donc qu'aux repas ou dans les couloirs. Une journée bien inintéressante donc !

Une fois propre, elle enfila sa tenue habituelle, démêla ses cheveux trop fins et les attacha. Pendant quelques secondes, elle contempla son reflet dans le miroir en se demandant comment Cassie Finnigan pouvait être jalouse d'elle. Cette question l'avait obnubilée toute la nuit. Après tout, aucun garçon sain d'esprit ne l'aurait choisi si Cassie était aussi dans la course. Kaithlyn s'était moquée d'elle la veille en déclarant qu'Adam n'avait rien d'un garçon sain d'esprit.

En un soupir, elle quitta les quartiers de Serdaigle pour filer à la bibliothèque avant le petit déjeuner. La veille, elle n'avait pas pu y passer autant de temps que d'ordinaire et –en bonne Serdaigle qu'elle était- elle se refusait à prendre du retard. Elle fit quelques détours, histoire d'éviter de se rapprocher des dortoirs de Gryffondor –même si Adam devait encore dormir à cette heure-ci.

Emily avait l'habitude de marcher tête basse, le regard rivé sur le bout de ses ballerines bleues et argent achetés dans un magasin d'occasion un an plus tôt. Elle mit donc quelques secondes de trop à découvrir l'élément qui perturberait à jamais son existence si paisible. La semelle de ses chaussures glissa légèrement et elle prêta enfin attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Le silence lui parut brusquement effrayant. Jamais la couleur rouge ne lui avait semblée si morbide.

Son cœur cessa de battre avant de s'emballer. Son regard défila sur le sol, humide et coloré, sur le sang qui s'insinuait entre les dalles du couloir, puis –alors qu'elle suffoquait déjà de peur- sur un corps. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit son père une fois, alors qu'elle était petite, sur les morts pendant la guerre. Il les avait décrits comme des pantins sans vie, déclarant que lorsqu'une personne mourait, elle ne ressemblait plus à un être vivant réel, mais juste à une poche vide. Jamais Emily n'aurait cru pouvoir lui donner raison sur ce point. Et pourtant, elle réalisa qu'il disait vrai.

Cassie n'était plus vraiment Cassie. Ses cheveux qui formaient un halo lumineux la veille, étaient devenus si ternes que toute son apparence en pâtissait. Elle était couverte de sang et de striures. Etrangement, Emily ne parvint pas à détacher ses yeux de cette image. Son esprit saisit chaque détail que lui offrait ce cadavre, chaque marque laissée là, chaque trace sur ses vêtements déchiquetés…

Elle se détourna juste à temps, un haut le cœur secouant sa poitrine. Elle glissa dans sa marre de sang et se retrouva face contre terre, tremblante et nauséeuse. Elle crut qu'elle finirait par s'évanouir, mais son corps se refusa à lui offrir ce privilège.

Alors, seulement après avoir pris le temps de contrôler son envie de vomir ou de fondre en larmes, elle se hissa sur ses jambes tremblantes. Son esprit logique prit enfin le contrôle sur ses sentiments. Elle devait trouver quelqu'un. Son oncle. Ce héros de la guerre saurait forcément quoi faire. Il résoudrait tout. Il lui ferait oublier ces images qui revenaient par saccade dans son esprit… Il le devait.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants passèrent comme dans un brouillard amer. Rita Skeeter avait eu l'idée sensationnelle d'écrire un article d'une page sur « l'assassinat sanglant d'une jeune fille » et tous les parents avaient commencé à craindre une nouvelle histoire digne de la Chambre des Secrets. Certains menaçaient même la directrice de retirer leurs enfants de l'école si elle ne trouvait pas une manière de résoudre l'énigme de ce meurtre. Mais les Aurors avaient beau interroger les élèves, personne ne semblait détenir la moindre information. Pourtant, tous se doutaient que l'assassin se baladait impunément entre les murs clos de l'école, puisque personne ne pouvait y pénétrer de l'extérieur sans autorisation.<p>

En quelques jours, le mot « paranoïa » s'était imposé en maître, rendant chaque élève coupable potentiel de ce crime. Bien évidemment, certains noms ressurgissaient plus que d'autres. Celui de Bart par exemple qui était connu pour être violent, mais il avait alors un alibi irréfutable puisqu'il était avec une fille. Celui de Gareth qui avait couché avec Cassie sans donner suite quelques mois auparavant. Et –plus étrangement- celui d'Emily. Elle avait découvert le corps après tout, et pour les élèves, le fait qu'elle se balade dans les couloirs constamment constituait en la pire des preuves. De plus, tous avaient eu connaissance du mot que Cassie avait envoyé à la Serdaigle le jour de sa mort. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva pour la énième fois dans la petite salle des cachots aménagée là pour les interrogatoires.

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas outre-mesure. Sa seule angoisse était de rater un cours de plus… Le dernier de la semaine : Potions. Manquer deux heures auprès d'Adam –même au vue de la situation actuelle- l'agaçait prodigieusement. Elle tenta de ne pas le montrer, même si toutes ces questions lui faisaient tourner la tête. Elle aurait voulu qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on lui permette d'oublier les images qui la hantaient dans tous ses cauchemars depuis plusieurs jours. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ça.

« Alors, Emily… »

Geoffrey Hooper, ancien Gryffondor et accessoirement père de Wilson, était toujours le premier à l'interroger, jouant le rôle du gentil auror amical. Il lui offrait même des bonbons, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un proxénète parce qu'il portait toujours un chapeau haut de forme et que ses sourcils étaient arqués dans le mauvais sens. Emily lui accorda un sourire en essayant de ne pas pouffer. Il ressemblait trait pour trait au personnage d'une bande-dessiné qu'elle adorait enfant.

« Nous avons entendu dire que tu t'étais disputée avec Cassie le jour du… meurtre. »

Etrangement, ils hésitaient toujours avant de prononcer ce mot. Emily acquiesça lentement, réalisant qu'ils fouillaient même les pistes les plus minces car ils désespéraient. Terry Bott l'interrogerait sans doute à sa suite, ce pendant que Mickael Corner ferait des pieds et des mains pour la stresser afin qu'elle avoue quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle avait entendu dire qu'un étudiant avait admis se masturber en pensant à une enseignante –dont le nom était bien évidemment resté secret. En clair, ils acceptaient toutes les informations et tissaient lentement mais sûrement un tableau constitué des pires secrets de Poudlard… Ce qui ne les aidait pas à trouver le coupable. Heureusement pour elle, le Professeur McGonagall était présente, maintenant un peu le fragile équilibre de l'école. La fois précédente, son oncle l'avait accompagnée, et la fois d'avant, Théodore Nott s'y était collé. Apparemment, laisser les étudiants seuls lors d'un interrogatoire allait à l'encontre des règles de Poudlard.

« Peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi ? s'enquit l'Auror Hooper en la ramenant au présent.

- Et bien, à cause d'un garçon je suppose. Elle a appris que quelqu'un… C'est compliqué. Une bête histoire d'adolescentes.

- Le garçon dont tu parles est bien Adam Nott ? »

Emily parut surprise un instant. Qui donc avait pu en parler ? Adam lui-même n'était passé par la case « interrogatoire » qu'une seule fois, et n'avait pas été traité comme un suspect d'autant qu'elle puisse en juger. Pendant une seconde, elle fut tentée de mentir, sans savoir exactement pour quelle raison. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle gardait cette idée qu'Adam avait peut-être quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire, parce qu'il en voulait un peu à Cassie ce jour-là… Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer si violent. En réalité, elle ne parvenait à imaginer qu'un être humain puisse être assez monstrueux pour agir à ce point comme un animal.

« Oui, admit-elle finalement avec circonspection.

- Et, t'es-tu déjà sentie menacée par sa présence ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-elle avec véhémence. Adam est un garçon très gentil qui ne ferait pas de mal à qui que ce soit…

- Pourtant, il t'a suivi à ce qu'on a entendu dire. Ce n'est pas un comportement très sain. Tu es assez intelligente pour t'en rendre compte. Penses-tu qu'il ait pu… »

Elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de conclure sa phrase, trop en colère cette fois ci. Elle refusait d'approuver tout ce qu'ils diraient et de coopérer d'une quelconque manière pour cacher avec eux leur médiocrité. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas les laisser mettre Adam au sommet de la liste des suspects alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, autant qu'elle puisse en juger. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'ils désespèrent et tentent par tous les moyens de conclure cette affaire, mais n'acceptait pas qu'ils transforment un innocent en criminel selon leur bon plaisir.

« Adam Nott n'a absolument rien fait ! Et cessez de chercher à m'influencer en me complimentant. Je suis à Serdaigle, je sais parfaitement ce que je vaux…

- Miss Weasley ! »

La voix de Mickael Corner dans son dos la fit sursauter et il se glissa si près d'elle qu'elle comprit pourquoi les élèves le craignaient. Son parfum lui fit tourner la tête, l'étourdissant momentanément avant qu'il n'énonce, d'une voix glaciale :

« Comment pouvez-vous être certaine qu'il n'ait rien fait, Miss Weasley ? »

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde avant de se retourner. Elle était si grande pour son âge qu'elle se retrouva presque nez à nez avec l'Auror. Elle fut heureuse d'avoir été traitée de grande perche pendant toute son existence pour la première fois. Elle n'aurait jamais eu le cran de mentir à cet homme-là en se sentant diminuée. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour inventer des histoires et s'y tenir, mais pour la première fois de son existence, sa voix ne flancha pas et elle ne rougit qu'à peine en articulant :

« Je le sais parce qu'il était avec moi. »

Le silence se fit brusquement dans la petite pièce et Emily se tourna légèrement vers la directrice qui –bien qu'elle prenne soin à ne pas dévoiler son étonnement- paraissait s'être pris un coup sur la tête. Sa meilleure élève, préfète de surcroit, admettait sans que quiconque emploie la force qu'elle avait contourné les règles de l'école pour profiter de la compagnie d'un garçon. Elle aurait pu en faire une attaque. Emily baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, résistant à grand peine à son envie d'ajouter « Je déconne ! » ou une autre preuve de son immaturité en pareille situation. Elle venait de mentir à des Aurors. Pire, elle venait de mentir à des Aurors qui enquêtaient sur un meurtre. Elle était presque certaine de risquer la prison. Elle se jura de le vérifier à la bibliothèque dès qu'ils la libéreraient.

Un petit ricanement l'extirpa de son angoisse toute neuve et elle leva la tête pour réaliser que Mickael Corner lui souriait, presque moqueur.

« Et… puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez à l'extérieur de votre dortoir avec Adam Nott ? Vous êtes préfète, et Adam Nott –d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit- est un peu… une sorte de… Comment dites-vous déjà ? _Looser_.

- On discutait, rétorqua-t-elle en soupçonnant sans peine l'idée qu'il se faisait alors d'elle. On… devait parler de cette rumeur qui courait sur nous.

- Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt dans la journée ? Ou le lendemain peut-être ?

- Les autres élèves nous surveillaient constamment alors… On a dû agir en conséquence. Nous avions besoin de calme pour parler. Nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison qui plus est. Le… La bibliothèque nous semblait être un endroit approprié pour cela. »

Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, les mensonges lui venaient tout naturellement. Elle ne cilla pas, ne s'empourpra pas, ne bégaya pas. Elle racontait son histoire telle qu'elle aurait pu se passer. Et étrangement, elle rêvait que cela ait pu être vrai. Elle n'aurait pas eu à mentir. Elle aurait été certaine de le faire pour protéger une personne qui n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher.

« Les rumeurs courent vite dans cette école, monsieur. Nous ne voulions pas que la situation nous échappe. Les gens ont une tendance à tout exagérer ici… Il vaut mieux se préparer à faire face à toute éventualité.

- Donc… Adam Nott et vous, vous êtes retrouvés au beau milieu de la nuit pour _discuter_ ? » s'esclaffa-t-il en insistant sur ce dernier mot.

A ses côtés, Terry Bott ricana grassement et elle se douta de ce qu'ils imaginaient. Elle se refusait à passer pour une garce juste pour leur faire plaisir. Le professeur McGonagall semblait prête à intervenir pour leur dire qu'ils outrepassaient leur fonction et lui manquaient totalement de respect, mais Emily ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle voulait en finir, pour de bon.

« Oui, monsieur. Nous discutions. Ce n'est pas parce que votre fille quitte son dortoir pour faire autre chose que toutes les adolescentes agissent de la même façon… Certains d'entre nous savent encore parfaitement contrôler leurs hormones et sont capables de discuter civilement sans s'arracher leurs vêtements. Et maintenant, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions… Je dois retourner en cours. »

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de la rattraper et quitta la pièce en courant presque. Elle se devait de se dépêcher. Mickael Corner n'était peut-être pas l'homme le plus fin du monde, mais il avait probablement déjà décidé d'interroger à nouveau Adam pour corroborer cette nouvelle version de leur nuit. Elle devait juste pouvoir lui parler avant.

* * *

><p>Adam enroula nerveusement sa plume-élastique autour de son doigt tout en somnolant. Il dormait si mal depuis quelques nuits qu'il était toujours épuisé au réveil. Gareth l'avait taquiné à ce sujet le matin même en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait une fois dissimulé derrière ses baldaquins. Owen et Wilson avaient embrayés, bien évidemment. Des blagues graveleuses au sujet d'Emily l'avait poursuivi ensuite durant toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce qu'il leur ordonne de la boucler. Il était un peu soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas là en cours de Potions d'ailleurs… Il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à la regarder sans rougir.<p>

Malheureusement pour lui, la porte au fond de la classe s'ouvrit et le visage d'Emily apparut par l'embrasure, interrompant ainsi la leçon. Théodore hésita une seconde avant de lui faire signe, et elle bredouilla de vagues excuses au sujet d'un interrogatoire un peu longuet avant de filer s'assoir. Elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux murmures sur son passage, pourtant pleinement lucide. Elle n'avait jamais été le sujet de conversation de Poudlard… Jusqu'à cette première semaine de cours. Sa dernière année s'annonçait très mal. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure, bien trop obsédée par ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle attendit que le professeur se tourne vers le tableau pour noter les ingrédients d'une potion à créer ce jour-là et se précipita sur un bout de papier, sur lequel elle nota frénétiquement quelques phrases. Elle le glissa furtivement sur la table et crut déceler un minuscule sourire à l'ourlé de la bouche d'Adam pendant une seconde à peine. Puis il déplia le parchemin et fronça les sourcils.

_« On était ensemble la nuit du meurtre, pour discuter de la rumeur. On voulait avoir assez d'intimité sans être poursuivis par les autres élèves. Si tu dis le contraire, on est foutu tous les deux ! »_

Il resta figé quelques secondes avant de redresser sa plume en caoutchouc pour lui répondre, son cœur battant si fort dans sa poitrine que ce tambourinement l'assommait. Elle avait menti. Il s'interrogea longuement : Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

_« Pourquoi as-tu menti ? »_

Il se rendait compte qu'il semblait ainsi très soupçonneux, mais ne pouvait faire autrement. Il devait savoir. Lorsqu'elle lut ces quelques mots, elle roula des yeux et secoua la tête avant de le désigner, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que c'était lui le problème. Il soupira, agacé. Ces Aurors le mettaient mal à l'aise, comme capables de dévoiler tous ses secrets les plus sombres. Pendant leur premier entretien, lorsqu'ils avaient demandé d'un ton rauque : « Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? », il avait failli craquer et répondre n'importe quoi. Il ne résistait jamais très bien sous une telle pression. Pourtant, il comprenait qu'il n'aurait pas le choix cette fois ci. Il se moquait de ce qu'ils lui diraient, mais se devrait de protéger Emily. Il acquiesça avec un petit sourire qui s'effaça dès que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Théodore poussa un soupir, définitivement agacé de ne pouvoir poursuivre sa leçon correctement. Mickael Corner lui adressa un rictus, à la limite de l'arrogance, et Théo ne se gêna pas pour le fusiller du regard. Les deux hommes n'avaient jamais été en très bon terme après la guerre et ils ne s'en cachaient pas. Adam se doutait que ce qui suivrait enterrerait toute possible amélioration.

« J'ai besoin d'interroger ton fils une deuxième fois, Nott. Tu permets ?

- Non. Ça devra attendre. Ces étudiants ont leurs Aspics à passer avant la fin de l'année… Ils ont mieux à faire que vous aider à travailler. Ils ont leur propre vie à construire. Alors, tu viendras le récupérer à la fin du cours.

- Désolé, ma journée finit à dix-huit heures. Et je suis Auror, tu ne peux pas me dire « non ».

- C'est pourtant ce que je viens de faire. »

Quelques ricanements parcoururent la salle et Adam sentit une bouffée de fierté à la seule idée d'être le fils de son père. Parfois, il oubliait que ce dernier avait été à Serpentard avant de se ranger auprès de sa mère. Mickael avança de quelques pas, menaçant, et Adam crut voir son père glisser sa main dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette. Il était bien assez habile pour s'en servir. Mickael hésita une seconde puis secoua les épaules avant de soupirer :

« D'accord. Après tout, l'interrogatoire peut très bien se dérouler ici ! »

Sans hésiter plus longuement, il traversa la salle pour se poster devant Adam qui recula légèrement sur sa chaise. Emily sentit un fourmillement d'angoisse la traverser, mais tenta de ne pas le montrer. Elle pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait de lui éviter une telle humiliation. Elle se doutait qu'une seule réflexion sur Adam et elle devant tous les élèves mettrait le feu aux poudres. Certains iraient même jusqu'à les imaginer complices en fonction de leur imagination. Elle n'eut pas à s'inquiéter bien longtemps que déjà la main de Théodore accrocha l'épaule de l'auror pour le retourner, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

« Corner, je te demande de dégager de ma salle de cours. Maintenant ! »

Les élèves retinrent leurs souffles, au même moment, cessant de respirer comme pour mieux savourer cet instant où un simple professeur osait se dresser contre un Auror, représentation même de l'autorité suprême. Quelques étudiants qui avaient été malmenés durant leur interrogatoire esquissèrent des sourires, finement dissimulés. Mickael serra les poings et Adam le remarqua, craignant qu'il n'use de la force contre son père. Mais l'homme parut constater qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'insister sans se créer des problèmes avec ses supérieurs, et se recula d'un pas.

« Je l'attends dehors. Et surveille ces deux-là (Il désigna Adam et Emily d'un geste méprisant du menton.). Je ne voudrais pas trouver une raison de les interroger aussi à ton prochain cours. »

Il quitta les lieux en claquant la porte et un brouhaha se forma, les élèves décrivant à leur façon ce qu'il venait de se produire, créant déjà des détails qu'ils enjoliveraient tant et si bien que l'histoire raconté à la fin de la journée n'aurait plus une seule ressemblance avec la vérité. Théodore les laissa s'agiter une minute à peine avant de lever sa baguette dans les airs, murmurant une formule qui lui fit émettre un son glacial. Adam grinça des dents. Les étudiants se tournèrent tous vers leur professeur et ce dernier marmonna :

« On reprend. Concentrez-vous un peu là-dessus ! »

Il tapota le tableau avec une grimace, apparemment réaliste quant à l'intérêt minime de ce cours face à tous les évènements qui secouaient l'école. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui venait de récupérer un morceau de parchemin près d'Emily et ferma les yeux un instant. Il eut l'impression d'étouffer pendant quelques secondes, puis retrouva son souffle en se rassérénant comme il pouvait : son fils n'était pas capable de faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Son esprit, qui se plaisait toujours à le torturer, invoqua une petite voix qui murmura d'un ton doucereux :

« _Comme si tu avais déjà vraiment réussi à cerner ton propre enfant…_ »

Il se refusa à l'écouter, pourtant parfaitement conscient qu'elle avait raison. Il continua néanmoins son cours, jetant de temps à autres quelques coups d'œil aux deux étudiants du premier rang qui ne se regardaient, ni ne se parlaient. Cela le rassura un peu, mais pas suffisamment.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, il se crispa. Les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires sans attendre et commencèrent à migrer vers la sortie. Emily adressa un petit sourire à Adam, presque complice, ce que Théodore remarqua avec amertume. Il attendit que son fils soit seul –il trainait toujours un peu et ralentit encore plus le rythme cette fois là- puis s'approcha de lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, provoquant la même réaction de rejet habituel chez l'adolescent qui s'ébroua presque.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? s'enquit-il d'une voix tendre, sans relever ce mouvement.

- Nan, Pa'… ça va aller. Ils vont me poser les mêmes questions que la dernière fois. Si t'es avec moi, ils vont croire que j'ai quelque chose à cacher.

- Et… Ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Adam hésita une nanoseconde à peine avant de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire qu'il n'avait pas quoi que ce soit à cacher –malgré le trou noir que représentait à ses yeux la nuit du meurtre- mais qu'il lui faudrait mentir néanmoins. Cependant, son père n'aurait pas compris. Alors il lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter la pièce en pressant l'allure pour éviter de paraitre trop nonchalant.

L'Auror Corner l'attendait devant la porte et sans dire un mot, se mit à avancer en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire. Adam le suivit sans hésiter, marchant à quelques pas derrière lui afin de ne pas avoir à lui adresser la parole sans être accompagné de quelqu'un qui ne le considérait pas comme un suspect.

Une fois dans la pièce, il remarqua le Professeur McGonagall qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil rassurant. Il lui décocha un sourire, soulagé par sa présence. Enfant, il l'avait longtemps considéré comme une sorte de vieille tante avant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec lui. Mais il passait alors tant de temps à Poudlard lorsque ses parents travaillaient, qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. Il était heureux qu'elle soit là, car jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il ait fait du mal à Cassie. Elle, au moins, ne le fusillait pas du regard.

Il s'installa sur la chaise au centre de la pièce et attendit quelques secondes, le temps que les trois Aurors se concertent pour savoir qui allait commencer. Apparemment, Boot et Corner savaient que le père de Wilson ne parviendrait pas à se montrer trop sévère avec l'un des camarades de son fils car ils le rejetèrent d'office. Puis Boot se rapprocha d'Adam en le fixant comme pour sonder son âme.

« Mardi, lors de notre entretien, commença-t-il en recherchant une feuille dans l'un des nombreux classeurs trônant dans un coin de la pièce, Tu as déclaré t'être endormi aux alentours de vingt-deux heures trente… Maintiens-tu toujours cette version des faits ? »

Adam serra les dents. Il avait menti déjà cette première fois, sans raison réelle cependant, en dehors de celle –troublante- de son manque effarant de souvenirs de cette soirée. Il se rappelait d'avoir lu un livre sur la Révolte des Elfes de Maison pour son propre plaisir, d'avoir discuté avec Gareth de la taille de bonnet de Bree Crivey, et d'être allé se doucher. Il n'avait pas eu d'eau chaude et il s'était emporté contre une bouteille de shampoing.

Ensuite, c'était le trou noir. Il savait de quoi ça aurait l'air. Ils l'accuseraient de jouer la carte de l'amnésie pour s'en sortir, ils lui donneraient des détails sordides concernant la mort de Cassie pour réveiller ses souvenirs… Un psychomage le déclarerait mentalement déficient ou disserterait sur la façon dont son cerveau avait réagi face à la violence de son acte. Ils le traiteraient de fou.

Mais il s'était calmement réveillé dans son lit. Ses cheveux sentaient encore l'eau de mer –effet étrange que son shampoing provoquait- et il portait son pyjama. Il avait engrangé ces petits détails au cours des heures suivantes afin de se rassurer. Il n'avait rien fait de mal à Cassie Finnigan. Il se l'était répété en voyant le visage ravagé de larmes de Bree Crivey, la meilleure amie de Cassie. Puis une fois encore en remarquant qu'Emily était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Et une fois de plus lorsqu'il avait aperçu sa petite sœur, élève de première année à Serdaigle, qui attaquait bien difficilement sa rentrée. Il s'était plu à l'invoquer telle une litanie en apercevant les parents de Cassie qui venaient récupérer son corps. Il n'avait rien de fait mal.

« Monsieur Nott, répondez !

- Je… Si vous me posez la question, c'est que vous savez probablement que j'ai menti, déclara-t-il sagement afin de ne pas leur laisser croire qu'Emily était la cause de ce revirement.

- Et pourquoi donc avez-vous menti ? répliqua Mickael Corner en s'avançant à son tour.

- Je présume que… J'ai eu peur d'entendre parler de ce que j'ai réellement fait cette nuit-là. Après tout, bon nombre de secrets d'élèves se sont ébruités ces derniers jours. Nous savons tous que ce qui est dit dans cette pièce en sort dans la journée même ! » railla-t-il sans se démonter.

Les aurors échangèrent des regards entendus. Ils savaient qu'il disait vrai, mais jamais ils n'auraient pu l'admettre. Geoffrey Hooper fut le premier à réagir et le fit calmement, sans s'énerver.

« Il est vrai que quelques petits malins ont pu accéder à nos dossiers précédemment, mais cela ne signifie pas que vous devez cesser de nous faire confiance. Nous sommes ici pour résoudre un crime, pas pour vous mettre mal à l'aise. Donc… Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as fait dans la nuit de lundi à mardi, et où tu étais aux alentours de deux heures du matin ? »

Adam regretta de devoir mentir à cet homme en particulier. Contrairement aux deux autres aurors, lui ne l'avait pas encore hissé au sommet de la liste des suspects. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la directrice qui le jaugeait, en l'attente d'une réponse qu'elle espérait sincère. Elle remarquerait probablement qu'il mentait… Mais oserait-elle le faire remarquer à ces hommes ? Il inspira à fond avant de lancer :

« J'étais avec Emily Weasley. On… avait besoin de discuter de certaines choses.

- Du fait que tu la harcèles par exemple ? siffla Mickael avec un petit sourire en coin très déplaisant.

- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Et puisque vous n'avez aucune preuve pour l'étayer, en dehors peut-être de la déclaration sans valeur de Bart Zabini… Je doute que vous ayez le droit de l'utiliser contre moi. Je ne l'ai jamais harcelée en tout cas. Et j'avais besoin de le lui dire.

- Et pourquoi ça ? La rumeur se serait tassée en quelques jours !

- Parce que je refusais de… lui faire peur je suppose.

- Où étiez-vous ? »

Adam hésita une seconde. Emily avait-elle pu mentir à ce sujet-là également en omettant de le lui dire ? Il se maudit de ne pas lui avoir posé davantage de question durant le cours, puis réfléchit à toute allure. Il la connaissait par cœur. Il pouvait savoir si elle était stressée rien qu'en observant le maintien de son cou. Il parviendrait donc à deviner sa réponse. La bibliothèque. Son esprit lui balança ce mot et il se souvient de chaque moment où elle s'y était réfugiée : après sa dispute publique avec Bethany Davies qui l'avait traitée d'idiote –insulte suprême pour une Serdaigle de douze ans , après la soirée de noël où son père –chaperon- avait trop bu et s'était évanoui à la suite d'une dispute avec Hermione , après la défaite de sa cousine l'année précédente au match de Quidditch fatidique…

« A la bibliothèque. Elle a les clés puisqu'elle est Préfète. C'était l'endroit parfait, assura-t-il, heureux d'avoir menti à ses parents à propos de bêtises durant toute sa vie, se préparant ainsi à ce moment.

- Et donc, vous avez simplement parlé ?

- Oui, déclara-t-il sans hésiter cette fois. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Vous êtes jeunes…

- Et « jeune » rime forcément avec « insouciant » ? Elle est préfète. Et son père a failli épouser ma mère. Je doute qu'une séance « romance » dans la bibliothèque soit des plus conseillée ! »

Il se doutait parfaitement que c'était tout ce que les adultes ayant connu leurs parents à l'époque songeraient. Même Cléo avait un jour déclaré qu'Emily aurait pu être sa sœur et que l'idée qu'ils soient ensemble était totalement inenvisageable. Elle avait bien évidemment changé d'avis en voyant que lui campait sur ses positions, mais les gens de la génération précédente seraient plus difficiles à convaincre, si tenter qu'il ait cette possibilité un jour. Apparemment, sa réponse parut convenir car le père de Wilson acquiesça sagement avant de se tourner vers ses collègues.

« C'est tout, je crois…

- Une dernière question, coupa Mickael sans quitter Adam des yeux. Sais-tu que mentir à un Auror lors d'une telle enquête est passible d'une lourde peine d'emprisonnement à Azkaban ? »

Adam se leva sans en attendre l'autorisation, refusant de se laisser sombrer sous la pression d'une telle menace sous-entendue.

« Oui, Monsieur. Je le sais. »

* * *

><p>Violet laissa le jet d'eau glacé meurtrir sa peau, dénouant ainsi peu à peu la tension dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant à tout prix à se détendre, à oublier l'entrainement désastreux où Jane Bott s'était cognée avec sa propre batte, Jeffrey avait failli se briser la nuque en tombant et où elle-même s'était ridiculisée en ne trouvant pas le vif-d'Or une seule fois. Elle poussa un soupir dépité en constatant qu'une fois encore, ils ne gagneraient probablement pas la coupe. L'équipe des Serpentard la remporterait pour la onzième fois consécutive et elle devrait supporter les regards plein d'arrogance de chaque étudiant de cette maison une année de plus.<p>

Elle apposa son front contre les mosaïques jaunes de la douche. Elle se souvenait encore trop bien de sa cuisante défaite l'année précédente et refusait de se ridiculiser une fois de plus. Elle se demanda bêtement comment réagirait son père si elle quittait l'équipe… Après tout, elle n'était pas particulièrement douée et avait toujours préféré regarder que jouer. Mais son père avait toujours adoré le Quidditch et s'était plu à la coacher durant toute son enfance. Les entrainements faisaient partie des choses qu'ils faisaient seuls, rien que tous les deux, sans la présence de sa mère ou de ses frères. Elle adorait discuter avec lui dans ces moments-là et se plaisait à l'écouter déblatérer sur ses souvenirs.

Un bruit dans les vestiaires attira brusquement son attention et elle coupa l'eau en plissant le front. Elle pensait être seule en vérité et s'inquiéta un peu. Après ce qui était arrivé à Cassie Finnigan, l'idée qu'elle se faisait de Poudlard, en tant qu'endroit sûr, s'était effritée. Elle saisit sa serviette de bain et s'enroula dedans avant de faire quelques pas sur le sol glissant.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

L'écho de sa propre voix la fit sursauter et elle s'avança encore jusqu'aux bancs et casiers où tous les membres féminins de son équipe avaient rangés leurs tenues. Elle s'attardait toujours, un peu trop pudique pour oser se doucher avec les autres filles. Elle le regrettait cette fois ci. Elle s'était montrée imprudente au vue de la situation actuelle.

Elle poussa un hurlement strident en sentant des mains se poser sur ses hanches et commença directement à se débattre sans même chercher à se retourner.

« Violet ! Violet, calme-toi ! Ce n'est que moi. »

La voix de Jeff interrompit ses gesticulations grotesques qui ne l'auraient guère aidée face un meurtrier psychopathe et elle se retourna d'un bond pour lui faire face, le cœur battant. Une grimace tordit ses lèvres, et il chercha apparemment quelque chose à dire pour se faire pardonner de la frayeur occasionnée par sa présence. Il ne trouva pas les mots et se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, plus chaste que d'ordinaire. Elle régula fermement les battements de son cœur et se laissa aller contre le torse de son petit ami. Ce n'est qu'en le sentant se raidir qu'elle réalisa qu'elle portait seulement une serviette qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et cachait à peine ses seins. Elle s'éloigna un peu en rougissant et balbutia :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai croisé Jane et Beth à la sortie du terrain. Elles m'ont dit que tu étais là, toute seule, alors… Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'est pas très prudent. Et je dois avouer que l'idée de te voir seulement vêtue d'une serviette de bain est un bonus non négligeable ! Tu es… super jolie comme ça. »

Il rougit légèrement en énonçant ce compliment détonnant et elle se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, définitivement mal à l'aise. Elle resserra un peu la serviette contre sa peau, mais se doutait que cela était parfaitement inutile. Elle sortait avec Jeff depuis plus de sept mois désormais. Il s'attendait probablement à passer à l'étape supérieure –ou inférieure selon le point de vue. Lorsqu'il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers pour l'embrasser, toute trace de modération avait disparu et cela ne lui déplut pas particulièrement. Elle frémit en sentant les doigts de Jeff fourrager ses cheveux encore trempés et gémit contre sa bouche lorsqu'il la serra plus fort. Lorsque les mains de son petit ami glissèrent sur ses épaules nues, elle fut saisie par une furieuse envie de fuir pourtant.

Le plaisir qu'elle ressentait n'égalait pas celui éprouvé dans le placard, auprès de Cléo. Elles ne s'étaient qu'à peine frôlées et l'atmosphère avait été néanmoins chargée d'intensité. Avec Jeff, les émotions étaient différentes. Elle aimait qu'il la touche, appréciait la caresse de ses doigts sur sa peau ou la chaude moiteur de leurs baisers… Sans pour autant être pleinement satisfaite.

Elle se détacha de lui pour reprendre sa respiration et suivit un instant la courbe de ses lèvres rougies, puis le regarda dans les yeux. Il était si adorable avec elle, si tendre et compréhensif. Elle ne le méritait pas. Il câlina sa joue du bout des doigts avant de chuchoter :

« Je t'aime… »

Violet se figea, sous le choc de cette déclaration. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. Elle devait dire quelque chose. Et dans le meilleur des cas, lui répondre la même chose. Elle se retrouva incapable d'émettre un seul son et sa peau se constella de tâches roses, preuve même de sa gêne. Jeff haussa un sourcil interrogateur et –voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à parler- se racla la gorge. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux coupés courts, et marmonna :

« Ce serait sympa que tu répondes quelque chose… »

Elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien, partant à la recherche d'une information qui lui manquait, un élément qui aurait pu la convaincre de dire « Je t'aime, moi aussi. ». Elle n'y lut qu'une certaine impatience avide, mêlée à la crainte d'être rejeté, crainte qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde de plus avant de balbutier, sans y croire vraiment :

« Je t'aime moi aussi. »

Il sourit, croyant sans peine à son mensonge puisqu'il souhaitait qu'elle dise vrai. Il se baissa à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser, plus fougueusement encore et elle ferma les yeux un instant, se laissant aller à son étreinte. C'était bien plus facile ainsi, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'affronter son regard plein d'espérance qu'elle ne se résoudrait jamais à briser.

Son corps se tendit brusquement à la perception d'un bruit sourd et elle s'arracha à Jeff avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette faite de courbes de Cléo, qu'elle reconnut simplement à cause de sa démarche fuyante. Son cœur se serra alors que Jeff se retournait à son tour.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Elle secoua la tête, se maudissant secrètement. Elle espérait de tout son corps que Cléo n'avait assisté qu'au baiser, et non à la déclaration qui l'avait précédé. Elle imagina ce qu'elle aurait ressenti à sa place et faillit fondre en larmes. Elle ne s'en était jamais autant voulue. Ne pas savoir ce qu'elle désirait la transformait peu à peu en monstre. Si elle avait été assez courageuse, elle aurait mis fin à sa relation avec Jeff, au moins le temps de réfléchir aux milles sentiments contradictoires qui l'oppressaient. Mais non, au lieu de s'éloigner des deux personnes qui l'aimaient, elle se laissait peloter dans les vestiaires. Elle aurait pu se donner des gifles.

« Tu es certaine que ça va, Violet ? insista Jeff en la sentant vaciller.

- Oui… J'ai cru avoir vu quelqu'un. Mais ce n'était rien. »

* * *

><p>Cléo claqua la porte de son dortoir avec une force presque surhumaine, sa puissance décuplée par l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle aurait voulu donner des coups dans les murs, hurler jusqu'à une extinction de voix, arracher la tête de Jeffrey Londubat et envoyer Violet Potter rejoindre Lord Voldemort. Au lieu de ça, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et éclata en sanglots. Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et se recroquevilla jusqu'à former une boule qui se secouait au rythme de ses hoquets.<p>

Elle n'était pas du genre à pleurnicher. Son père lui avait tant et si bien répété que pleurer sur son sort était inutile que cela ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes. Cette fois pourtant, elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi pitoyable qu'en cet instant, avec son nez qui coulait et ses yeux boursoufflés. Et pourtant, elle réalisa que craquer lui faisait un bien fou. Elle aurait pu se défouler en jetant quelques insultes à la figure d'autres élèves. Trish Corner par exemple, était une proie facile. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que pleurer ainsi procurait un certain soulagement. Elle eut l'impression de se vider de sa tristesse en quelque sorte, bien que son cœur continuait encore à s'effriter dans sa poitrine.

Ses larmes se tarirent peu à peu. Elle se demanda si boire lui permettrait de continuer à évacuer sa déception, mais repoussa finalement cette idée.

Elle avait vraiment cru en Violet. Elle savait qu'à quinze ans, la plupart des jeunes préféraient rentrer dans le moule et poursuivre le plan de vie qu'ils s'étaient imaginés. Il était bien plus facile de continuer à embrasser Jeff, elle en était bien consciente. Jouer à la petite fille parfaite à son papa, voilà comment Violet s'efforçait de vivre. Et Cléo comprenait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas les mêmes limites, puisque ses parents étaient plus distants que les Potter. Faire partie des Weasley, ou de ce genre de fratrie, comportait bien des avantages, comme celui –évident- d'avoir toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés. Mais Cléo n'aurait jamais supporté cette pression, elle le savait.

Elle essuya ses yeux et renifla bruyamment, se dégoûtant un peu elle-même.

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pleinement la déclaration qu'avait faite Violet à son petit-ami. Elle pensait qu'elle sortait avec lui en guise de couverture pour plaire à ses parents et dissimuler son homosexualité aux yeux du monde. Mais peut-être s'était-elle trompée finalement ? Peut-être que Violet expérimentait juste de nouvelles expériences avec elle ?

Elle se refusa à y croire. Elle avait senti cette tension dans le corps de la jeune Poufsouffle lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées enfermées dans l'un des nombreux placards de Rusard. Elle n'avait pas pu se tromper à ce point-là ! L'intensité sexuelle de cet instant lui avait coupée le souffle.

« Tu es une imbécile, Cléo Malefoy ! » se reprocha-t-elle mentalement.

Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement. Il lui sembla qu'elle était restée enfermée pendant des heures alors qu'il faisait encore bien jour. Elle tenta de dissimuler son visage en quittant le dortoir et se réfugia dans l'une des salles de bain sans croiser qui que ce soit. Le samedi après-midi, les étudiants passaient leur temps dehors, surtout par une telle chaleur puisque l'automne se refusait à débarquer.

En inspirant à fond, elle jeta un coup d'œil au reflet dans le miroir. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée aussi laide. Elle passa un peu d'eau sur son visage tout en cherchant un moyen de chasser Violet de son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Autrement, Violet aurait gagné. Elle se morigéna. Gagné quoi au juste ?

Elle sursauta brutalement en entendant le bruit d'une chasse d'eau et se retourna en priant pour ne pas se retrouver face à face avec une greluche à la langue de vipère. Si les étudiants apprenaient qu'elle avait pleuré, il en serait fini de sa réputation. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsque la porte d'une des cabines s'ouvrit pour laisser passer… un garçon !

Elle avait parlé à Jake Potter une fois ou deux durant la semaine, mais ne s'était jamais retrouvée réellement seule avec lui. Elle le couvait de loin, et cela suffisait à repousser un peu ses potentiels tortionnaires. Elle se doutait néanmoins qu'ils se rattrapaient dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. La présence du garçonnet dans les toilettes des filles en était une preuve de plus. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda de haut, un peu moqueuse bien qu'amusée. Il rougit tant qu'il sembla prendre feu –sa tignasse rousse envenimait même davantage cette impression.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'enquit-elle finalement sans prêter la moindre attention à son apparence, pleinement confiante en ce qui concernait l'enfant.

- Les grands ont lancé un sort aux toilettes des garçons… Ils ont dit que seuls les vrais mecs avaient le droit d'y accéder. Et ils m'ont traité de…

- De quoi ? marmonna-t-elle avec la ferme intention de se défouler sur quiconque toucherait à un cheveu de Jake afin d'évacuer encore un peu plus sa rage.

- De sale fiole.

- Tu es sûr qu'ils n'ont pas plutôt dit « tafiole »? Je présume que ça venait de Bart… C'est tellement son genre ! (Elle leva les yeux au ciel.)

- Lui, et d'autres garçons. Et Trish Corner aussi. Enfin… j'avais envie de faire pipi, alors je suis venu là. Tu ne le diras à personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et il émit un petit glapissement dévoilant à quel point il était soulagé avant de filer vers les lavabos pour se laver les mains. Elle le regarda faire, remarquant une fois de plus qu'il ressemblait étrangement à sa sœur, même dans ses mouvements. Il finit par réaliser qu'elle le fixait et leva la tête vers elle, sourcils plissés.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pleuré ?

- Je n'ai pas pleuré, démentit-elle avec aplomb.

- T'as de la morve qui te coule du nez, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules comme pour dire qu'il s'en fichait au fond. Et tes yeux, ils sont tout injectés de sang. Mon papa dirait que le calcul est fait et que la réponse est là !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit des choses, votre père ! »

Elle avait marmonné ces mots avec une amertume qui la rendit méconnaissable et Jake détourna les yeux. Il s'imagina qu'elle en voulait à Harry pour la même raison que tous les Serpentard, qu'elle adulait Voldemort et rêvait de le faire revenir, qu'elle croyait en toutes les théories au sujet de la pureté du sang des sorciers… Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner le réel problème, étant à mille lieux d'imaginer que sa sœur et Cléo se connaissaient plus qu'un peu.

La jeune fille se retourna vers le miroir pour se refaire une beauté. Elle bénit la magie grâce à laquelle elle put retrouver une apparence humaine plaisante. Jake la regarda faire sans bouger, soulagé de se retrouver avec elle. Il avait compris que personne ne s'en prenait à lui lorsqu'elle était là. Si on lui avait un jour dit que Cléo Malefoy serait son ange gardien, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Lorsqu'elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur lui, il lui décocha un sourire resplendissant qui lui rappela une fois de plus Violet.

« Alors… Tu as des projets pour ton après-midi ? s'enquit-elle sans pouvoir retenir un rictus.

- Ne pas me faire massacrer. »

Elle le scruta un instant, puis hocha la tête, approuvant de fait ce plan des plus étonnants pour un gamin de onze ans.

« Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide dans ce cas. »

Elle lui tendit la main et il la saisit sans hésiter, se laissant conduire jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard où quelques rares élèves studieux travaillaient. Certains se permirent quelques regards désapprobateurs, mais Cléo n'en eu cure. Elle lui serra la main plus fort, soutien inébranlable alors qu'elle-même se démolissait à l'intérieur. Il réalisa qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, qu'une Malefoy puisse être gentille.

* * *

><p>Adam se faufila dans la salle de classe d'Harry Potter avec le sentiment de filer vers une mort lente et douloureuse. Malgré les incidents de la semaine, sa retenue –officiellement nommée « cours de rattrapage »- avait été maintenue. Il aurait presque préféré Azkaban en fin de compte.<p>

Il avait passé son existence toute entière à renier jusqu'à l'existence de cet homme ou de Ronald Weasley. Ou du moins, à essayer parce qu'en pratique, cela s'avérait tout particulièrement complexe. Il ne pouvait oublier Ron sans rayer aussi Emily de sa vie. Et il avait cours avec Harry trois heures par semaine. Il parvenait parfois à classer l'ex-amant de sa mère dans un coin de son crâne, derrière une pile de leçons de botaniques inutiles, mais le Professeur Potter faisait partie intégrante de sa vie.

Il n'aurait jamais osé l'admettre publiquement, mais il était extrêmement impressionné par celui que les Sorciers nommaient toujours l'Elu, malgré toutes ces années. Il se dégageait du binoclard une certaine puissance contrôlée et paternaliste, sensiblement identique à celle de son père. Sauf qu'il ne craignait pas son père… Harry lui donnait constamment le sentiment d'être inutile et pathétique. Il allait parfois jusqu'à oublier d'épeler son nom en début de cours lors de l'appel et rechignait toujours à lui laisser la parole. Il l'ignorait depuis sa toute première journée de cours, malgré son rôle de Professeur Principal. On aurait presque dit qu'il le boudait. Ce comportement immature n'étonnait pas vraiment Adam. Harry avait choisi son camp depuis longtemps. Rien n'aurait pu changer ce qu'il pensait des Nott.

Sa présence dans cette pièce où il se retrouverait pour la première fois seul avec l'enseignant faisait peser un poids incommensurable sur son ventre. Il se laissa tomber avec une nonchalance feinte sur un siège et tenta de se détendre. Les regards alertes qu'il jetait à la porte d'entrée et le mouvement saccadé de son pied qui battait contre le bas d'une table dévoilaient pourtant facilement son appréhension.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin –avec cinq minutes de retard- il cessa tout bonnement de respirer.

Harry se figea un instant sur le seuil puis soupira bruyamment, totalement dépité. Il s'avança finalement vers l'adolescent et posa devant lui un livre de cours pour les premières années. Adam haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. L'enseignant ne se préoccupa pas de lui et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, évitant tout contact visuel avec une ferveur détestable. Il sortit quelques copies à corriger et Adam faillit se mettre à hurler. Il ne le fit pas, apprivoisant la colère qui montait dans sa gorge. Il fixa Harry, si bien que ce dernier –au bout de trois bonnes minutes- leva les yeux.

« Oui ?

- Je… Je pensais que vous alliez… Me donner des cours ? bégaya Adam en tapotant nerveusement son pied contre le sol.

- C'est ce que je m'escrime à faire depuis sept ans. Nous avons toute l'année pour reprendre votre apprentissage au début. Je vous laisse donc lire un manuel de Première Année. Si vous avez une question… Demandez. »

Son ton sous-entendait pourtant qu'il avait intérêt à se taire et Adam serra les dents, furieux. Il marmonna tout bas, ravalant la moitié des syllabes :

« Tu peux te l'enfoncer où je pense ton manuel… »

Harry perçut aisément sa remarque mais se refusa à la relever. Il ne voulait simplement pas adresser la parole plus que nécessaire à l'étudiant. Il l'entendit soupirer et au bout de quelques minutes, il put lever les yeux des devoirs médiocres de ses élèves pour l'observer. Adam ressemblait tant à Hermione que ç'en était douloureux. Il savait que cela était dû principalement à sa tignasse, mais ne parvenait pas à dissocier l'enfant de sa mère.

Il évitait Hermione depuis tant d'années… Ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, s'adressaient parfois un mot ou deux. Il avait failli la prendre dans ses bras après la découverte du corps de Cassie Finnigan, lorsqu'elle avait vacillé. Mais Théo s'en était chargé et il s'était souvenu de ce qui les séparait désormais. Adam était le symbole même de la désagrégation de leur amitié. Quelques mois après les noces ratées d'Hermione et Ron, il lui parlait encore parfois dans la salle des professeurs. Il avait bêtement espéré que tout irait mieux avec le temps… La naissance d'Adam avait fichu par terre la seule possibilité de réconciliation qui s'offrait à eux.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas réellement en vouloir à l'adolescent. Il s'interrogeait parfois sur ses centres d'intérêt, sur les relations qu'il avait avec les autres, sur pleins de sujets dont il aurait dû se moquer totalement. Mais il devait admettre qu'Adam l'intriguait. Si les choses avaient été différentes, il aurait probablement été son parrain, lui aurait appris à jouer au Quidditch et l'aurait aidé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Mais l'amour-propre de Ron qu'il se devait de fortifier l'en empêchait. Il avait fait son choix. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Adam leva les yeux et Harry s'en voulut de ne pas avoir résisté à la tentation. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, chacun d'un côté opposé de la barrière invisible qui les séparait. Finalement, Harry se leva, refusant de jouer le rôle du méchant prof puisqu'ils étaient seuls. Il lui arracha presque le livre des mains et lui ordonna –avec une certaine sécheresse- de prendre un parchemin et sa plume. Adam obéit sans poser de questions alors qu'Harry s'installait face à lui.

« Fais la liste de tout ce que tu n'as pas compris l'an dernier. J'organiserais un programme selon tes lacunes. »

Adam resta un instant sans bouger, pétrifié. En plus de six années de cours, Harry Potter ne lui avait pas adressé un regard et ne s'était jamais intéressé à son niveau. Il se contentait de poser ses devoirs sur la table en marmonnant un « Piètre, encore », comme s'il s'agissait d'une chanson. Alors il obéit, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait. Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il commençait à noter les quelques leçons dont il se souvenait le plus –celles qui lui avaient donné des envies de meurtres.

Alors qu'il commençait enfin à se détendre, la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, le faisant sursauter. Il remarqua que son professeur fronçait les sourcils –lesquels se rejoignirent pour ne plus former qu'une ligne droite et sombre qui lui donnait l'air plus sévère. Il sut instinctivement de qui il s'agissait et se retourna néanmoins pour se donner raison. En effet, Mickael Corner était là, avec son petit sourire horripilant d'arrogance et son insigne –signe même qu'il ne venait pas là pour discuter en toute amitié.

« Désolé de t'interrompre, Harry, lança-t-il sans cesser de sourire. Mais j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec ce jeune homme. »

Adam se tassa imperceptiblement sur son siège. Peut-être qu'Emily avait craqué finalement ? Ce qui aurait été ridicule puisque le plan venait d'elle. Le regard d'Harry oscilla un instant entre l'adolescent et l'Auror, puis il se leva avec un rictus contrit :

« Tu peux attendre un peu ? Je voudrais finir ça…

- Non. Je dois lui parler immédiatement. Nous sommes sur une piste sérieuse, Harry. Tu te doutes que le temps a son importance dans ce genre d'affaire. Tu connais ça, toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as été Auror toi aussi ! »

Harry acquiesça à peine, se souvenant encore très bien de l'époque où il travaillait pour le compte du ministère et se disputait constamment avec Ginny à cause de ses horaires de travail. Néanmoins, il se remémorait aussi très bien les lois réglementant cet emploi et les autres, celles de Poudlard.

« Très bien. Je vous accompagne. »

Mickael ne s'était apparemment pas attendu à cela car il recula légèrement d'un pas et son sourire s'effaça pour ne laisser qu'un rictus presque douloureux. Puis il se reprit et acquiesça, désignant la porte d'un regard noir. Harry fit signe à Adam qui se leva, mal à l'aise. Peut-être serait-il forcé d'admettre n'avoir aucun souvenir de sa nuit finalement… Il pourrait ainsi protéger Emily, dire qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Il démêla mentalement toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui sur le chemin vers les cachots. Devant lui, Harry et Mickael discutaient à voix basse. Il se fichait de ce qu'ils racontaient. Il espérait que son père intervienne, ou sa mère… L'un et l'autre pouvaient être particulièrement convaincants. Ils seraient capables de produire un miracle et de l'innocenter en moins de deux.

Geoffrey Hooper lui adressa un petit sourire amical lorsqu'il s'installa. Il remarqua que la pièce était plongée dans la quasi-pénombre, hormis une lampe à huile qui trônait sur une pile de papiers. Ils avaient hissés un voile noir sur la seule lucarne, coupant ainsi tout contact avec le monde. Terry Boot n'attendit pas qu'Harry soit installé pour commencer, apparemment aussi agacé que Mickael par la présence d'un tiers. Il posa violemment un dossier sur la petite table bancale qui se dressait péniblement devant Adam. Celui-ci plissa légèrement le front en l'attente d'une explication, mais apparemment, les gens se contentaient de lui balancer des livres sans donner la moindre explication ce jour-là.

Geoffrey se racla timidement la gorge en s'installant en face de l'adolescent, continuant à sourire malgré la situation. Pour la première fois en trois entrevues, Adam se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un plan visant à l'amadouer. Peut-être était-il du même avis que ses collègues et que ses mimiques douces et contrites servaient uniquement à son propre intérêt. En y songeant, le jeune homme se rembrunit et se recroquevilla légèrement sur son siège.

« Adam, commença le père de Wilson en ouvrant le dossier aussi épais qu'un grimoire, Je suis désolé que nous ayons dû interrompre une nouvelle fois tes cours, mais nous avions besoin de discuter avec toi. Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire, d'accord ? Il y a juste quelques questions, quelques points te concernant, que nous devons éclairer. Tu es d'accord ? »

Adam se sentit tout à coup très faible. Son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure, sans raison évidente. Mais il savait qu'ils savaient… Et c'était bien suffisant pour s'angoisser. Le ton employé par l'Auror était si doucereux qu'il le reconnut entre mille. Plusieurs Psychomages l'avaient employé avant lui, des années plus tôt. Enfant, Adam l'intitulait : « Comment communiquer avec un fou, un attardé, ou un suicidaire. ». Pitié. Dégoût. Frayeur. Les trois éléments étaient réunis. Il remarqua que son nom était noté sur le dossier et que ce n'était pas celui réalisé par les Aurors –ils n'auraient pas eu tant de choses à dire. Cela ne pouvait donc signifier qu'une seule chose.

Geoffrey se racla la gorge, le ramenant à leur discussion, et Adam acquiesça bêtement, regrettant finalement qu'Harry soit là. L'Auror extirpa une feuille de son dossier et la glissa sous son nez en tremblotant légèrement. Adam s'interrogea : aurait-il le droit de dire à Wilson de ne plus l'approcher sans compromettre l'enquête ? Probablement… Adam ne prit même pas la peine de jeter un seul coup d'œil au parchemin, alors l'Auror s'en rempara et le rangea avant de débuter ce que l'adolescent considéra comme de la torture pure et simple.

« Tes parents t'ont envoyé chez beaucoup de médecins, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai même pu noter que certains d'entre eux étaient des moldus… Ils devaient être très inquiets pour en arriver là, tu ne crois pas ?

- Probablement, maugréa Adam en gardant résolument son regard fixé au sol, redoutant d'affronter l'étonnement d'Harry ou le mépris des trois autres hommes.

- Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi… J'ai lu là (Il lui désigna une autre feuille.) que ta mère n'a plus été capable de te tenir dans ses bras sans que tu ne piques des crises de pleurs alors que tu étais encore un bambin. Tu avais quoi, un an ? Étonnant. Tu refusais qu'on te touche, même à peine. Tu acceptais uniquement le contact de tes grands-parents moldus, et de certains enfants. Beaucoup de médecins se sont interrogés sur ton cas ! J'ai vu les avis de vingt-trois spécialistes différents. C'est… impressionnant !

- J'ai toujours été un phénomène ! railla Adam, se cramponnant à sa chaise comme s'il craignait de s'écrouler.

- C'est ce que je vois. Tes parents ont eu l'impression que tu tentais de te débarrasser de ta sœur quand elle était bébé…

- J'étais jaloux, comme beaucoup d'enfants. Ça ne fait pas de moi un meurtrier.

- Oui, tu as raison, approuva Geoffrey en notant quelques mots sur un morceau de papier alors que Mickael ronchonnait derrière lui. Tu as fait fuir une nourrice en faisant semblant de mourir…

- Faux sang et spasmes, se remémora Adam avec une certaine nostalgie.

- Tu as assommé Bartholomew Zabini avec un vase…

- On communiquait ainsi à l'époque lui et moi.

- Et tu t'es évanoui à de multiples reprises lorsque tu te trouvais dans une foule.

- Puisque je ne supportais pas qu'on me touche, cela semble plutôt logique. »

Il sentait la colère bouillonner en lui. Il imagina qu'il se levait et sautait sur ces hommes pour les assommer avant de fuir. Voyant qu'ils n'ajoutaient rien, il se permit de lever la tête. L'air impassible qui s'imposait sur les traits d'Harry était encore plus inquiétant que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Geoffrey sembla ne pas savoir quoi dire de plus pour le briser, mais –comme à son habitude- Mickael trouva la solution.

Il s'avança soudainement vers le jeune homme et posa une main sur son épaule. Adam s'y était attendu. Il sentit ses muscles se crisper et serra les dents, mordant l'intérieur de ses joues pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Il avait fini par accepter ses parents, Cléo, et quelques autres personnes plutôt rares… Mais qu'un inconnu ose poser la main sur lui provoqua l'enfant qu'il avait été, l'enfant qui sentait son crâne exploser au moindre contact. Il tenta de contrôler l'accès de fureur qui aurait pu lui attirer bien des ennuis et attendit que Mickael le lâche. L'Auror se pencha légèrement vers lui et murmura cruellement :

« Je pari que tu meurs d'envie de pleurer comme une fillette ! »

Adam ne parvint pas à contenir la phrase qui franchit ses lèvres. Il ne put pas réfléchir aux conséquences. Son cerveau était aux abonnés absents et sa bouche avait pris le contrôle.

« Non. Je meurs d'envie de vous coller mon poing dans la tronche. »

Un silence de mort s'imposa un instant, comme si les Aurors même doutaient de la réalité de ces dernières secondes. Harry s'avança d'un pas, conscient d'être le seul à pouvoir intervenir en cas de problème. Il savait qu'Adam aurait mieux fait de se taire, mais son travail consistait à le protéger. Il eut raison de craindre le pire. La main de Mickael se déplaça jusqu'à saisir la peau du coup d'Adam. Le contact par-dessus son t-shirt était déjà insupportable. Il ne réussit pas à se maintenir correctement. Son corps se redressa violemment et son coude s'enfonça dans l'estomac de l'Auror qui se plia sous le choc. Les deux autres réagirent au quart de tour et se jetèrent sur lui. Harry, considérant que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses, n'hésita pas à lever sa baguette.

« Immobulus ! »

Geoffrey se figea dans les airs, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur et Terry se retrouva dans une position malencontreuse qui laissait apercevoir son caleçon. Mais c'était Mickael qui lui posait problème. Harry s'avança vers lui, le repoussa jusqu'à ce que son corps se retrouve à un mètre au moins de celui d'Adam. Il fit glisser un peu l'adolescent à l'aide de sa baguette, soucieux de ne pas le toucher, puis lança le contre sort qui débloqua les Aurors, lesquels s'écroulèrent au sol en un bruit sourd.

Adam retrouva sa respiration. Un filet de sueur coulait sur sa tempe et ses membres claquaient les uns contre les autres. Il était glacé et fiévreux à la fois, situation dans laquelle il ne s'était pas retrouvé depuis au moins huit ans. A l'époque, un médecin moldu avait résolu le problème de son existence entière en déclarant simplement : « Touche uniquement les gens lorsque tu en as envie et évite les autres, la voilà la solution ! » alors que les autres se fixaient sur le diagnostic habituel de l'autisme. Il se laissa tomber au sol, appuyant sa tête contre un mur humide. Il sentit une larme chatouiller la peau de sa joue et la chassa d'un geste brusque en constatant qu'Harry le fixait.

L'enseignant se retourna vers les Aurors qui se relevaient avec quelques difficultés et ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Vous êtes des Aurors. Vous protégez les gens et arrêtez les mages noirs, c'est votre job ! On vous a engagé ici parce que ce crime était particulièrement odieux et voilà que vous vous comportez comme des monstres à votre tour ! Vous avez dépassé les bornes. J'informerais votre supérieur de la situation, mais en attendant, dégagez tous les trois de ce château ! Maintenant. »

* * *

><p>Le professeur McGonagall fut contrainte à s'imposer par la force pour la première fois en vingt-huit années en tant que Directrice. Le plus étonnant étant qu'elle n'agissait pas pour contrôler une bande d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones à l'hygiène plus que douteuse, mais pour se faire entendre de ses collègues. Elle les avait vus grandir et se demanda brusquement comment elle avait pu les laisser travailler auprès d'adolescents alors qu'ils pouvaient se montrer si immatures. Elle soupira bruyamment et abattit son poing fermé contre son bureau. Les portraits d'anciens directeurs se révoltèrent, ce pendant qu'Albus Dumbledore surveillait la scène avec bienveillance, quelque peu amusé.<p>

Harry, Théodore et Hermione se retournèrent vers elle, les joues encore rougies par leur petite crise de nerfs commune. Minerva ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée malgré elle par cette capacité qu'avaient ces trois personnes à se disputer au lieu de parler comme des êtres civilisés. Elle les fusilla par-dessus ses lunettes, dévoilant d'un simple regard ce qu'elle pensait de leur comportement. Tels des adolescents, ils se sentirent fautifs et culpabilisèrent de s'être ainsi emportés.

« Très bien, commença la Directrice avec un petit sourire, Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement ? Et un par un, je vous prie. »

Harry s'avança d'un pas sans laisser au couple l'occasion d'exposer leur propre version des faits, bien que le sujet les concerne bien davantage. Minerva adressa cependant un signe de tête au professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour qu'il s'explique.

« Adam est… Malade. Ou fou. Ou je ne sais quoi. Mais ça n'a jamais été noté dans son dossier ! Il pourrait être dangereux et…

- Il ne l'est pas ! coupa Hermione avec fureur. Tu ne sais rien de lui, Harry ! Et tu l'as soutenu devant les Aurors. L'aurais-tu fait si tu avais senti qu'il représentait un danger ?

- Je l'ai fait parce que Corner est un crétin arrogant et qu'il traitait Adam comme de la vermine, cracha-t-il à son ex-meilleure amie sans se soucier de son époux. Mais je pense que prévenir ses professeurs qu'il souffre de… quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, aurait été la plus logique des précautions ! »

Théo lui lança un regard assassin et Hermione se plaça mécaniquement entre eux deux, exaspérée, autant par la brutalité d'Harry que par le désir de son époux de le provoquer.

« Vous l'auriez traité comme une bombe à retardement. Et il ne s'en est jamais pris à personne, d'accord. Il n'est pas fou. Il est juste un peu… différent.

- Il a failli frapper Corner juste parce que ce dernier l'a touché ! Différent ? C'est l'euphémisme de l'année ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois qu'un médicomage devrait s'assurer que son état ne s'est pas aggravé… »

Théo fit un pas en avant, prêt à coller son poing au visage d'Harry pour lui faire ravaler son sous-entendu. Hermione l'arrêta en tirant sur son bras, puis lui colla un baiser sur la joue, seule manière de le calmer –excepté un vrai baiser, mais elle s'y refusa devant Harry. Ce dernier marmonna une insulte et Théo siffla entre ses dents serrées :

« Adam n'a rien fait !

- Je… J'en suis persuadé. »

Hermione plissa le front en découvrant qu'il était parfaitement sincère. Elle avait parfois vu Harry mentir, mais ses yeux le trahissaient toujours. Cette fois, il disait ce qu'il pensait réellement. Théodore aussi parut surpris et le principal concerné comprit qu'il devait s'expliquer davantage.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit coupable. Mais… La situation exige qu'on se pose la question. Et une consultation avec un professionnel permettra aux Aurors de le rayer de la liste des suspects. Cela lui facilitera la vie. Ainsi, nous pourrons passer à autre chose et surtout chercher le véritable criminel. C'est l'essentiel, non ? »

Il se tourna vers la directrice en énonçant cette phrase, réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis de longues minutes. Il devina aisément qu'elle avait eu connaissance des troubles d'Adam, puisqu'elle avait toujours été proche d'Hermione. Il regretta qu'elle n'ait pas estimé nécessaire de le prévenir, mais hésita à créer une autre bagarre inutile. Après une courte hésitation, Minerva acquiesça longuement.

« J'enverrais un hibou à un vieil ami psychomage. Tu as raison, Harry. L'essentiel est d'éliminer Adam des potentiels meurtriers. Et de découvrir qui est le vrai. »

* * *

><p>Adam tremblait encore un peu lorsqu'il quitta la tour des Gryffondor, contournant ainsi le règlement de l'école pour la sempiternelle fois, conscient qu'il risquait là bien plus qu'une simple punition. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. La nuit précédente, il s'était écroulé de fatigue, épuisé par tous ses mensonges. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se doucher. Cette fois ci, malgré l'angoisse qui l'étreignait encore, il s'était efforcé à agir comme avant. Avant tout ça.<p>

Cette semaine lui avait paru être la plus longue de toute son existence. Elle s'éternisait tant qu'il craignait de ne jamais commencer la suivante. Il resserra les pans de sa veste noire autour de son corps frigorifié par l'air de la nuit et se mit en direction des quartiers des Serdaigle. Il y parvint assez rapidement grâce aux nombreux raccourcis qu'il connaissait et se calla dans le creux d'un mur pour se dissimuler aux yeux de quiconque passerait dans les couloirs.

Bien évidemment, la seule personne à s'y balader après vingt-deux heures était Emily, et cette dernière ne tarda pas à apparaitre. Elle eut un comportement bien différent qu'à l'ordinaire. En général, elle se mettait à avancer avec un air résolu, téméraire jusque dans sa démarche. Cette fois, elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même, sourcils froncés, apparemment à la recherche de quelque chose… Ou de quelqu'un. Il esquissa un sourire, tapis dans l'ombre, conscient qu'elle le cherchait lui. Il se demanda si elle avait agi ainsi durant toute la semaine, mais se rappela qu'elle avait eu interdiction de parcourir les couloirs durant deux nuits entières à cause des risques qu'elle aurait pu courir.

Elle poussa un bref sourire de déception, qu'il perçut malgré la distance, puis partit dans la direction opposée à la sienne, retrouvant sa mine guindée de gardienne de prison à la recherche de nouveaux criminels. Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Adam sortit de sa cachette. Il faillit l'interpeller, mais il eut peur que quelqu'un l'entende depuis l'intérieur de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Alors il siffla bêtement les quelques notes d'une chanson. Il comprit en les entendant sortir de sa bouche qu'il s'agissait de la Marche Nuptiale et faillit se frapper.

Elle sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir plus qu'une silhouette et il fit quelques pas de plus dans sa direction. Un bref éclat de soulagement illumina les traits de la jeune fille et elle se mit à avancer elle aussi, vers lui cette fois ci. Il fit de même et ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois proches l'un de l'autre, laissant entre eux un espace d'une trentaine de centimètres, comme une distance de sécurité. Elle pencha légèrement la tête vers le côté et murmura :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'avais envie de te parler. Si c'est possible…

- Me parler de quoi ?

- Du mensonge. On devrait… laisser tomber, je crois. De toute manière, ils pensent que c'est moi alors. S'ils te posent à nouveau des questions à mon sujet, cesse de mentir. »

Il avait préparé cette réflexion à l'avance, mais une fois sortie de sa bouche, il constata qu'elle était totalement stupide. Emily croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, apparemment agacée par sa requête. Croyait-il sincèrement qu'elle avait le droit de revenir en arrière ? Qu'elle mente une fois, ou deux, n'y changerait plus rien désormais. Elle se devait de tenir à sa version. Néanmoins, la crainte prit le pas sur la contrariété.

« Pourquoi pensent-ils que c'est toi ? Tu n'as rien fait… N'est-ce pas ? »

Adam passa nerveusement sa main dans sa tignasse, ses doigts s'y agrippant un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il tire d'un coup sec. Il aurait voulu être capable de lui mentir… Ou de lui dire une vérité acceptable. Mais il n'avait que la vérité douteuse et effrayante à lui offrir. Alors il haussa les épaules et marmonna :

« Tu me croirais si je te disais que je n'en ai aucune idée ? »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes durant, essayant d'analyser cette remarque. Puis elle comprit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait parce qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle aurait voulu lui dire : « Tu avais bu ? Ou pris de la drogue ? », mais savait qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la bande d'irrécupérables fumeurs d'Achillée Sternutatoire de l'école. Elle se contenta donc d'hocher la tête avant de chercher une solution.

Elle se sentit idiote d'oser le protéger. L'idée même qu'il ait pu faire du mal à Cassie était inenvisageable à ses yeux et elle aurait tout donné pour que le monde entier partage son opinion. Mais puisqu'elle était seule, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour l'aider. Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Ils vont nous poser d'autres questions, demander des précisions et en demander encore et encore, jusqu'à découvrir une faille dans notre histoire… Il faut qu'on la répète tous les deux, d'accord ? Tu pourrais venir faire ma ronde avec moi –sans être caché cette fois- et on en discutera… D'accord ? »

Adam esquissa un petit sourire, heureux qu'elle le propose ainsi. A ses yeux, il s'agissait presque d'un rendez-vous galant. Aucune romance peut-être, mais passer du temps seul avec elle lui suffisait amplement. Il aurait dû acquiescer simplement, mais sa bouche –sans consulter son cerveau au préalable- émit une phrase des plus surprenantes :

« Ou on pourrait la vivre vraiment. »

Il sentit sa peau s'enflammer et elle parut soucieuse un instant. Il se demanda si elle pouvait avoir un peu peur de lui au fond, ou du moins assez pour craindre d'aller s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque avec lui. Il tenta de rattraper le coup et balbutia à toute vitesse, ravalant la moitié des mots comme pour se débarrasser de cette corvée le plus rapidement possible :

« C'est juste que si on la vit réellement, cette soirée deviendra un réel souvenir, qu'importe le moment où elle s'est passée. Alors, ça deviendra plus facile de mentir et on parviendra à s'en sortir… Ce n'est pas…

- Avec plaisir. »

Il s'interrompit en la voyant sourire et s'étonna. Il avait dû mal entendre. Pourquoi aurait-elle accepté de passer une heure ou deux en sa compagnie, ce qui lui ferait rater sa ronde et la fatiguerait probablement un peu puisqu'elle ne se coucherait pas à la même heure que d'ordinaire ? Elle ne pouvait avoir dit ça. C'était impossible.

« Quoi ? »

Elle sourit à nouveau et répéta plus lentement, comme pour savourer la chaleur de ses propres mots sur sa langue et pour lui en faire profiter également.

« Avec plaisir. »

Alors seulement, elle tendit la main vers lui. Il se demanda s'il ressentirait à nouveau la même angoisse que quelques jours auparavant, s'il était capable de la toucher après cette affreuse journée… Mais elle était bien là, incroyablement tentante. Il leva les doigts, frôla les siens. Un frisson de déplaisir le secoua de la tête au pied. Il fit un effort, se rebellant contre son propre corps, et serra la main d'Emily dans la sienne. Elle devint rouge comme une pivoine et il la trouva effroyablement jolie. Malgré la douleur que lui provoquait la peau contre sa sienne, il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux de se trouver là, avec elle.

* * *

><p>Wilson Hooper était un lève-tôt. Il l'avait toujours été. En général, il secouait même ses condisciples le dimanche alors qu'eux auraient pu trainer au lit jusqu'au lundi. Cette fois, il ne le fit pas. Il contempla un instant Garrett qui ronflait, bouche grande ouverte, totalement débraillé, puis se reporta sur Owen qui était enroulé dans ses couvertures et ne laissait apercevoir que le sommet de son crâne. Avant de sortir, il jeta un coup d'œil au lit d'Adam. Lui rabattait toujours ses baldaquins, comme pour se cacher des autres lorsqu'il rêvait. Il hésita un instant à le réveiller pour lui dire :<p>

_« Accepte mes excuses d'avoir un père si soupçonneux. C'est son boulot… Mais il le fait mal. »_

Il ne le fit pas et quitta son dortoir. Le petit déjeuner ne serait servi qu'une demi-heure plus tard et ce jusqu'à dix heures, comme tous les dimanches matins depuis que les adultes avaient réalisé que la plupart des étudiants préféraient sauter le repas le plus important de la journée pour dormir un peu plus.

Il accepta sans broncher la gifle du vent matinal sur son visage et s'enroula de ses propres bras pour se réchauffer. Il se demanda si un autre aurait l'occasion de le faire un jour… La veille, il avait dû observer Garrett qui roucoulait avec une cinquième année naïve et un nœud s'était formé dans sa gorge. Il n'était pas jaloux de la jeune fille pour autant, pas attiré par Garrett pour un gallion. L'adolescent était bien trop insensible pour lui –il n'avait même pas versé une larme à l'annonce de la mort de Cassie et avait déclaré : « On vit, on meurt. » avec un ton lugubre.

Non, il enviait Garrett. Son condisciple était si séducteur qu'il pouvait obtenir toutes les filles qu'il voulait alors que lui-même n'osait pas s'approcher des rares gays assumés de l'école. Il aurait pu engager la conversation avec l'un d'eux et voir ce que cela donnerait, mais se refusait à le faire. Il imagina la mine abattue de son père qui avait pourtant bien accepté la chose après quelques jours d'acclimatation. Qu'il soit gay n'était pas un problème, tant que cela restait du domaine de la fiction. Il faillit éclater de rire en songeant à ce que sa mère aurait pu dire s'il ramenait un garçon chez eux.

Il atteignit les portes de la Grande Salle finalement, avec neuf minutes d'avance. Il serait le premier à manger. Les plats seraient encore bouillants, mais pas réchauffés et il aurait tout ce qu'il voudrait. Il savait apprécier les petits plaisirs que la vie avait à lui offrir.

Pour la énième fois en quelques mois, il énuméra les noms de tous les gays de Poudlard, tentant de s'armer de courage parce qu'il savait que certains d'entre eux viendraient tôt aussi –afin d'éviter Bart Zabini et sa bande d'attardés.

Il en était là de ses tergiversions lorsque la batte de Quidditch fracassa son crâne.

Quand il glissa vers le sol, sa seule pensée fut pour tous ces jours où il n'avait pas osé en pensant qu'il y en aurait toujours la possibilité le lendemain.

* * *

><p><strong>Note _ <strong>Mort N°2. HiHiHi. Ouais, il n'est que le premier d'une longue liste... :) -C'est un peu le but de l'histoire tout de même...

**Petites questions _ **1. Vous attendiez-vous à la mort de Wilson Hooper [Puisque dans Scream, ils disent que la seule façon de survivre dans un film d'Horreur -ou dans un Poudlard Horrifique, c'est d'être plus ou moins gay ? XD] ? , 2. Avez-vous l'identité des potentielles victimes [Prenez garde à ne pas trop détailler, vous pourriez me donner de mauvaises idées...] ? , 3. Et l'identité du Criminel/Assassin/Sadique/Pervers potentiel vous saute-t-elle aux yeux [Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est tout à fait normal, ce n'est pas le but. xD] ? ; 4. Que pensez-vous de l'Evolution des relations de couples [Violet mode Monstre, Cléo en larmes, Emily & Adam qui se touchent encore la main ? -ça va finir à la In the Moon for love* leur histoire...] ?; 5. Selon, vous, que va-t-il se passer dans les prochains chapitres ? ; 6. Et la plus importante, la question Ultime : Est-ce que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ?

*_In the Mood for Love_, film d'Amûr asiatique -j'ai jamais su faire la différence entre les films chinois ou japonais. De toute façon c'est soit super lent, soit y'a Jackie Chang [ou un autre Monsieur qui fait le grand écart dans les airs & que son pied PAF il l'envoie sur un méchant monsieur...]- Où il ne se passe absolument rien. Le moment le plus lemoniaque c'est quand... Ils se tiennent la main. Bouh... xD

**Pour la suite** donc... J'ai encore un chapitre écrit & corrigé, un chapitre écrit &... C'est tout. [Enfin, j'ai 5 pages du chapitre 7 & 4 pages de l'Épilogue Éventuel...], mais j'aimerais bien au moins finir le 7 avant de poster le 5. Donc... Enfin, je peux juste vous promettre qu'il sera posté **avant Noël**. M'en voulez pas trop... Mais je sais que j'écris n'importe quoi sous la pression... :)

**! Des tas de bisous !**

**B_T**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Aïe _ !**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'Auteure _ <strong>*Nan, me me flagellez pas à coups de dents de Dragon, non ! non ! s'il vous plaiiiiit !* ... *Snif.* Je sais, du retard dans les réponses -je n'avais jamais pris autant de temps- et dans le post'... Enfin, je me suis remise à écrire le week-end dernier, j'ai enfin fini le chapitre sur lequel j'étais depuis juillet, et je me suis attaquée au suivant. En espérant que je n'ai plus d'autres coups de "Non-Inspiration Chronique" sans avoir fini, maintenant. Croisons les doigts.

Merci à **z**_**O'**_ qui m'a sérieusement remotivée, et qui devrait arriver à ce chapitre dans... longtemps, mais tant pis, elle le verra quand même plus tard. :) Merci beaucoup beaucoup d'aimer Violet -qui manque toujours cruellement de soutien parmi les lecteurs- et de me pousser à écrire & à lire au lieu de regarder des conneries à la télé...

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents -et beaucoup plus court que les suivants [Je vous conseille de préparer un thermos de café si vous vous voulez tenir à la lecture complète du chapitre 7...] ; mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez après tout ce temps...

* * *

><p><strong>Schizophrenia<strong>

**Le début de la fin.**

* * *

><p>« Les femmes courent après les fous elles fuient les sages comme des animaux venimeux. »<p>

_Didier Erasme_

* * *

><p><strong>Musiques du chapitre :<strong> _Black Swan_ by Thom Yorke ; _Cold_ by Aqualung & Lucy Schwartz.

* * *

><p>Jake se faufila par la porte dissimulant les quartiers des Serpentard en cherchant à faire le moins de bruit possible, conscient que certains étudiants s'agitaient déjà vers les salles de bain. S'il croisait qui que ce soit, son existence deviendrait encore plus affreuse. Il aurait pu demander à Cléo de le protéger continuellement, mais se sentait totalement idiot de l'espérer. Elle avait une vie après tout, bien au-delà de leur début de ce qu'il préférait définir comme de l'amitié. Etonnamment, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il avait passé l'après-midi entier de la veille en sa compagnie et elle s'était montrée si chaleureuse qu'il ne parvenait pas à en revenir. Elle fusillait quiconque le reluquait de travers d'un regard noir qui dévoilait un peu de son côté Serpentard. En définitive, il se mettait clairement à l'aduler. Cléo Malefoy était devenue à ses yeux une vraie Rock-Star.<p>

Refermant la porte dans son dos, il cessa un instant de respirer, attendant que le ciel –ou un élève plus grand- lui tombe dessus. Au bout de quelques secondes, il comprit que cela n'arriverait pas et entama une petite danse de la joie faite de sautillement de grenouilles et de ricanements retenus. Puis, il se mit à courir, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de l'ambiance des cachots. Il avait besoin de retrouver un peu de l'amour de sa famille. Après tout, jusqu'à la semaine précédente, il avait passé toute sa vie en compagnie de sa mère au moins… Désormais, il était seul.

Lorsqu'il finit par atteindre les appartements de son père, il eut le sentiment d'être un bébé pleurnichard. Après tout, Harry avait vécu bien pire à son époque, et n'avait eu aucune épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Jake baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise, conscient de la déception qu'il infligerait à son père…

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir pour éviter cela que la porte s'entrouvrit. Il leva la tête avec une grimace, ses joues devenant brusquement toutes rouges. Son père était toujours en pyjama –vu l'heure, cela paraissait normal- et il venait apparemment tout juste de sortir du lit.

« Bonjour… chuchota Jake du bout des lèvres.

- Salut, mon grand. »

Jake crut déceler une pointe de colère dans les iris émeraude de son père et se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre. Il aurait vraiment mieux fait de rester couché, prêt à recevoir les coups et réflexions de ses camarades. Il sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux et tenta de les retenir à l'intérieur, ce qui le fit légèrement trembloter. Puis la main d'Harry passa sur sa joue et il craqua. Il se blottit dans les bras grands ouverts de son papa avec l'impression d'être un bébé, mais cela lui fit du bien. Harry le prit finalement dans ses bras, bien qu'il soit trop lourd, et referma la porte afin d'éviter que quiconque remarque l'état de son fils. Il le lâcha finalement, le laissant s'asseoir au pied de son lit. A travers les sanglots de son petit dernier, il parvint à déceler quelques bribes de mots qu'il réussit –avec peine- à coller entre eux :

« Je suis désolé d'être à Serpentard… »

Harry hésita une seconde avant de soupirer :

« Cela n'a aucune importance. La maison où tu es ne compte pas tant que tu y es à ta place… Ce dont je doute un peu pour l'instant au vue de la racaille qui y est depuis quelques années. Mais peut-être vas-tu finalement redresser la barre…

- Ou devenir comme eux, balbutia Jake sans oser regarder son père dans les yeux.

- Non. Ça, ça n'arrivera jamais. Je serai là pour te remonter les bretelles à chaque fois que tu t'égareras.

- Alors… Pourquoi t'es en colère ? »

Harry plissa le front, cherchant à se souvenir la raison d'une telle émotion, puisqu'il se rappelait de l'avoir ressenti. Puis, lorsqu'il s'en souvint, il s'avança vers Jake et s'agenouilla face à lui.

« Parce qu'une fille est morte il y a quelques jours et que celui qui l'a tuée est encore dans les parages… Et mon fils, mon petit dernier que j'aime plus que tout au monde, se balade dans les couloirs à une heure où personne d'autre n'y est, tout seul et sans défense. Voilà pourquoi je suis en colère. »

Jake réalisa que son père le réprimandait pour son imprudence et s'accorda une mine de circonstance en reniflant bruyamment. En réalité, il n'avait même pas pensé une seule seconde à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Harry lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux pour le rassurer puis murmura avec un sourire :

« Tu veux qu'on déjeune tous les deux ce matin ?

- Juste nous deux ? s'exclama l'enfant avec un air émerveillé qui lui donna l'air d'être encore plus jeune.

- Juste nous deux. Dans les cuisines avec des tas d'elfes de maison… Mais juste nous deux comme Sorciers ! Et surtout, sans aucun Serpentard pour t'embêter. »

Jake haussa un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant comme son père pouvait savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il n'osa pas poser la question finalement, conscient que la réponse ne lui plairait pas forcément. Il comprit aussi que derrière cette remarque à l'allure anodine, Harry s'inquiétait. Et, même si c'était lui l'enfant et qu'il était venu pour chercher du réconfort, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le rassurer :

« Ils ne sont pas tous méchants, tu sais…

- Vraiment ? Alors, je suis soulagé… Il est important d'avoir des amis.

- Bah… Je crois que j'en ai une. »

Le petit sourire mystérieux de Jake donna à Harry l'envie de lui poser mille questions, mais il attendit que son fils lui offre les réponses de lui-même. Voyant que cela n'arriverait pas immédiatement, il aida le garçonnet à se relever, lui fit sécher ses larmes et lui désigna la porte, déjà affamé. Jake acquiesça à cette demande silencieuse d'un hochement vigoureux de la tête et Harry fila se préparer. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour être habillé et coiffé –autant qu'Harry Potter puisse l'être du moins- et ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre.

Des sujets plus badins s'imposèrent, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait aborder les réelles questions qui les tourmentaient. L'un parce qu'il estimait qu'un adulte ne devait pas se reposer sur un enfant, et l'autre parce qu'il ne voulait simplement plus y penser le temps d'une matinée.

« Comment tu as su que j'étais devant ta porte ? s'enquit finalement Jake au détour d'un couloir alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall avant de descendre vers les cuisines.

- Tu es aussi bruyant qu'une troupe de… »

Harry se figea si brusquement que Jake lui rentra dedans. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se moquer de son père, il sentit que celui-ci se retournait, et lui dissimulait les yeux de ses paumes bouillantes.

« Papa… Qu'est-ce… »

Il sut d'instinct qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu. Il était trop grand pour jouer à cache-cache et la situation de Poudlard ne permettait pas ce genre d'extravagances. De plus, la crispation du corps de son père contre le sien lui apprit que celui-ci redoutait quelque chose.

« Jake, je vais devoir bouger et prévenir quelqu'un, d'accord ? (L'enfant acquiesça, tremblant un peu à mesure qu'il se mettait à redouter le pire.) Il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas regarder. Jure !

- Je te le promets, papa… »

Lorsque la paume de son père quitta son visage, il ferma les yeux très fort, sentant que les larmes qui y brûlaient s'en échappaient peu à peu alors que la peur s'emparait de lui. Il savait qu'un nouveau cadavre était là, tout proche de lui. Il en était conscient et craignait avant tout qu'il ne s'agisse que du deuxième parmi une liste trop longue. Mais surtout, il pleurait à l'idée qu'il s'agisse de sa sœur, de son frère, de l'un de ses nombreux cousins… Il pleurait en réalisant qu'il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui : ami ou ennemi, et que lui-même n'était pas en sécurité.

Il cessa de sangloter uniquement lorsque le Professeur McGonagall le serra contre elle, lui promettant que tout irait bien. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge d'adulte, mais le fait que cette grande dame soit si proche de lui l'aida à y croire. Tout irait bien…

* * *

><p>Les Aurors revinrent à Poudlard si rapidement que la plupart des étudiants ne surent même pas qu'ils étaient partis. Mickael Corner était là bien sûr, dévoilant un masque tout à fait professionnel alors qu'il rayonnait intérieurement. Le regard hautain qu'il accorda à Harry était d'ailleurs tout sauf professionnel et l'enseignant ne trouva aucune manière de réagir qui soit appropriée. Il aurait voulu lui arracher la tête, mais les regards de ses collègues l'en empêchèrent. Terry Boot également revint. Mais le troisième Auror avait été remplacé…<p>

Wallace Hooper était désormais trop proche de cette enquête. Il était apparu un peu plus tôt, accompagnée de son épouse toute de noire vêtue. Alors qu'elle était effondrée, il avait tâché de rester fort. Droit dans son costume, il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir de quelle abominable façon son fils avait perdu la vie, refusant apparemment encore de l'accepter, encore plongé dans la première phase du deuil : le déni.

Une jeune Auror était arrivée à sa place, toute nouvelle apparemment, et Harry espéra qu'elle puisse apporter un regard neuf à l'enquête. De plus, il était certain qu'elle au moins ne serait pas un monstre à la recherche d'un faux coupable. En effet, il la connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Alice Londubat. Elle était même bien trop douce pour cet emploi. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le hall empli d'adultes et constata qu'elle était la plus jeune, elle eut l'air d'ailleurs très mal à l'aise.

Mickael Corner ne laissa pas l'occasion à quiconque de lui exposer la situation et se dirigea directement vers le corps recouvert d'un simple drap. Il se pencha et releva le tissu pour apercevoir la marque laissé dans le crâne fendu de Wilson Hooper, telle la carrosserie d'une voiture défoncée lors d'un accident.

« Vous n'avez rien bougé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, rien, marmonna Harry avec un rictus.

- Et qui a découvert le corps ?

- Mon fils et moi. Jake, précisa-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais il n'a rien vu, je me suis arrangé pour lui dissimuler la scène…

- Et que faisait-il dehors si tôt ? »

Harry s'avança d'un pas et le Professeur McGonagall l'arrêta en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. La question de Mickael était totalement idiote aux yeux de tous, puisqu'elle sous-entendait que Jake ait pu avoir quoi que ce soit à se reprocher. La directrice se dressa devant l'Auror et répliqua d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion :

« Il a onze ans, Monsieur Corner. Et je doute qu'un enfant de cette taille puisse atteindre l'endroit ayant été frappé –armé ou non- ou de dominer physiquement des étudiants plus grands. Je vous demanderai donc de prêter un peu plus d'attention aux détails avant d'accuser d'une façon sibylline des personnes innocentes ! Mais après tout… C'est votre travail dont nous parlons. Je présume que vous parviendrez à mieux trouver le coupable que moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Railleuse jusqu'au bout, elle s'attira un regard mi-gêné, mi-agacé de la part de Mickael. Finalement, il se détourna et adressa un signe de la main aux deux autres Aurors.

« Vous pouvez demander à faire rapporter le corps à la famille désormais.

- Vous ne l'observez pas davantage ? s'étonna Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, nous n'en avons pas besoin. Après tout, il est assez simple de deviner l'identité du coupable désormais… »

Il se tourna vers les parents Nott qui étaient un peu restés en retrait de la conversation, soucieux d'éviter le regard d'Harry en particulier puisque lui seul connaissait la vérité au sujet d'Adam. Enfin lui… Et les Aurors. Et de toute évidence, Mickael Corner avait décidé de ne pas chercher plus loin et de se consacrer à cette seule piste, puisqu'elle lui permettait de mettre Théo dans l'embarras et de faire payer la monnaie de sa pièce à Harry qui l'avait totalement ridiculisé la veille.

« Je te demande pardon ? marmonna Théodore en s'approchant davantage, prêt à envoyer son poing au visage de l'Auror s'il le fallait. Je crois que tu déduis un peu trop vite que mon fils est le meurtrier… Si tu as des problèmes à régler avec certains d'entre nous, fais le directement. Mon fils n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

- Ah oui ? railla Mickael en faisant quelques pas en direction des Nott, moqueur et irrémédiablement amusé par la situation. Alors comment expliques-tu qu'hier après-midi, ton fils ait eu quelques… soucis avec nous, et que le fils de l'Auror Hooper ait été agressé ce matin ? Tu penses réellement qu'il puisse s'agir d'une coïncidence ?

- Pourquoi refuses-tu d'imaginer que cela puisse en être une ? rétorqua sèchement Hermione avec un regard sombre. Tu n'as aucune preuve, en dehors de ton incapacité à réfléchir plus de… »

Elle s'interrompit en se souvenant qu'elle ne parlait pas qu'à un ancien camarade d'école, mais aussi à un Auror confirmé… Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, ses joues devenues rouges vives prouvant sa rage, sa tignasse s'électrisant peu à peu. La main de son époux frôla son dos, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule au monde, qu'il était là et la soutiendrait quoi qu'il advienne. De toute façon, ni l'un ni l'autre ne laisserait Corner parler de leur fils comme du délinquant qu'il n'était pas.

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de défendre plus longtemps leur enfant. Corner était résigné –et plutôt fier de lui- à considérer Adam comme le coupable dans cette affaire et il fit signe à ses deux collègues avant de s'avancer vers les escaliers. Ils étaient prêts à arrêter Adam, sans se poser la moindre question, même si la jeune Londubat hésita avant de suivre le mouvement –elle avait passé quelques fêtes en compagnie des Nott durant son enfance.

Mais ils se figèrent dans leur mouvement, non pas arrêtés par les professeurs –bien que ceux-ci ne soient pas prêts à les laisser faire- mais par la présence d'une jeune fille au sommet des marches menant au premier étage. Emily Weasley. Elle les observait apparemment depuis un moment, puisqu'elle était bien installée, assise là, son menton posé entre ses mains en coupe.

« Miss Weasley, commença le Professeur McGonagall en grimpant un peu pour mieux la voir, Que faites-vous donc ici ?

- Je suis Préfète… Les élèves étaient inquiets qu'on ne leur donne aucune information quant aux raisons vous ayant poussé à nous distribuer le petit-déjeuner dans les salles communes. Alors je suis venue voir ce qu'il se passait exactement.

- Et bien, retourne à ton dortoir maintenant ! ordonna Mickael Corner en lui désigna le couloir d'un doigt tordu.

- Je ne peux pas… »

Elle se releva, époussetant son pantalon trop large. Ses cheveux noués en deux tresses tombaient sur un débardeur trop court. Elle était consciente d'avoir l'air d'une gosse de douze ans ainsi vêtue et coiffée. Elle n'arriverait probablement pas à leur donner l'impression d'être une adulte mature en qui ils pouvaient avoir confiance. Néanmoins, elle se devait de protéger Adam de leurs accusations honteuses.

« Adam Nott n'a rien fait... »

Mickael Corner éclata de rire, définitivement cruel et Terry Boot plissa le front, étonné, quelque peu soucieux de se fier aux faits avant tout. Alice Londubat resta un peu en arrière, redoutant d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire une bêtise. Les professeurs par contre, furent beaucoup plus intéressés par ce qu'elle avait à dire, Théodore et Hermione plus particulièrement qui avaient bien besoin de soutien pour défendre leur fils.

« Miss Weasley, commença l'Auror Corner avec un air faussement compatissant. Cela fait deux fois que vous cherchez à défendre ce garçon en mentant…

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, monsieur, répliqua Emily en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. J'étais avec Adam le soir du premier meurtre, ce qui le raye directement de votre liste de suspects, sauf si vous sous-entendez qu'il y a deux meurtriers parmi les élèves…

- Brillante théorie, mademoiselle ! Que pensez-vous de celle des deux amants meurtriers tuant l'un pour l'autre ? »

Un silence se fit parmi la petite troupe et Emily sentit des frissons se former sur sa peau à l'évocation du mot « amant ». Non, sa relation avec Adam n'avait pas atteint ce stade et ne le ferait probablement jamais. Ils avaient sagement passé leur soirée dans la bibliothèque, sa main blottit dans l'étau de celles du jeune homme pendant un moment –jusqu'à ce qu'il l'évite, comme gêné par ce contact. Leurs discussions les avaient poussés à se tenir compagnie jusque tard dans la nuit, non parce qu'ils avaient mille chose à se raconter, mais parce que leurs moments de silence prenaient beaucoup de temps. Elle avait compris que communiquer leur était ardu après toutes ces années de lutte pour ne pas le faire. Elle savait que trop de non-dits les séparaient : leurs parents principalement, et ce premier meurtre aussi.

Elle savait aussi que Mickael Corner avait raison sur plusieurs points : oui, ils mentaient. Et oui, elle aurait pu tuer pour lui, ce même à quatre ans, pour le protéger –lui tout entier, son corps ou son cœur. Elle n'aurait jamais hésité plus d'une seconde. Mais elle ne pouvait l'admettre publiquement sans se plonger dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

Elle n'eut pas à le faire cependant, puisqu'Harry la rejoint en haut des marches, prêt à la défendre bec et ongles. Jamais il n'aurait permis à quiconque de s'en prendre à sa petite Emily, sa filleule et nièce par alliance. Il ne les laisserait pas la suspecter de meurtre, ou encore de coucher avec un garçon –et surtout pas celui-ci ! Il passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules et menaça Mickael d'un regard bien sombre prouvant qu'il était prêt à lui en coller une.

« Sérieusement, tu dois arrêter de balancer des accusations à tout va sans te soucier des conséquences. Tu as une enquête à mener, tu ne peux pas jouer à pile ou face !

- Voyons, Harry, tu sais pertinemment que les gens mentent constamment pendant les interrogatoires ! Et cette jeune fille nous a déclaré avoir passé toute la soirée avec Adam Nott, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la nuit… Et je suis persuadé qu'elle va raconter s'être levée très tôt ce matin pour une balade autour du lac, c'est ça ? »

Harry se tourna vers sa filleule, soupçonneux. Personne n'avait pensé à lui parler de cette invention –il se refusait à imaginer que cela soit possible- et il se sentit trahi pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Voyant Emily baisser les yeux, il comprit qu'elle avait réellement raconté cette histoire et se demanda pourquoi. Puisque cela ne pouvait être vrai, elle l'avait forcément inventée. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle voulu protéger le jeune Nott ? N'était-elle pas censée l'éviter à tout prix ? Il parvint à accrocher son regard au bout de quelques secondes et pria pour être seul avec elle, afin de pouvoir obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas, il se fit à la situation et se décida à défendre l'honneur de la jeune fille quoi qu'il en pense.

« Mickael, tant que tu n'as pas de preuves, tu ne peux pas…

- Je suis Auror, et je m'occupe de cette enquête ! J'ai donc tous les droits en ce qui la concerne.

- Pas celui de créer des coupables !

- Aucune importance, soupira Terry Boot avec la ferme intention d'empêcher une bagarre inutile. Quoi qu'il en soit, Emily, peux-tu nous dire si tu étais oui ou non avec Adam Nott ce matin ? »

Emily vacilla un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle aurait dû mentir, mais ne savait pas comment se dépatouiller avec cette histoire. Après tout, elle ne pourrait probablement pas prévenir Adam à temps, et si quelqu'un l'avait vu dans son dortoir un peu plus tôt, leur mensonge serait très rapidement découvert. Elle avait bien trop d'éléments à prendre en considérations, des dizaines même, trop pour qu'elle invente quelque chose à la seconde même. Alors elle secoua la tête, espérant qu'Adam aurait une bonne excuse concernant sa matinée.

Mickael s'esclaffa sèchement, apparemment très heureux de ne pas avoir à chercher un autre coupable potentiel. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

« Je suis rassuré de constater que la fille de Ron ne batifole pas avec le fils d'Hermione Granger... Adam Nott avait raison lors de son interrogatoire : une séance « romance » entre vous n'est pas envisageable. »

Il crut voir un instant une nuance de déception dans les orbes bleus de la jeune femme, et lorsqu'elle s'évertua à fuir son regard, il la soupçonna d'être bel et bien amoureuse du garçon. Elle avait forcément dû mentir pour lui. Les adolescents faisaient des choses bien stupides par la faute de l'affection qu'ils pouvaient éprouver durant quelques jours –ou semaines au maximum.

Emily, elle, sentit son cœur se crisper dans sa poitrine, comme s'il se recroquevillait un peu trop pour que ce soit normal. Elle se demanda si Adam avait réellement dit ça et pour quelle raison… Mickael aurait pu mentir pour chercher à deviner ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Mais Adam avait également pu le dire afin de brouiller les pistes. Elle ne parvint pas à empêcher la petite voix dans son esprit qui lui souffla : « Ou peut-être le pense-t-il réellement ? ». Elle la chassa avec une détermination farouche, refusant de laisser qui que ce soit manipuler à ce point ses fragiles émotions qui allaient et venaient dans son corps tout entier, menaçant de l'emporter.

Mickael adressa un sourire à ses collègues et se remit à marcher. Lorsqu'il dépassa Emily, il murmura sagement :

« Je prouverais que tu as menti… Pour un fou qui refuserait même de te frôler en plus. Enfin, tu n'es pas la fille de ta mère pour rien ! »

Elle faillit se retourner pour lui envoyer un coup en plein visage, mais Harry, près d'elle, serra son épaule, l'incitant à se taire afin de ne pas aggraver la situation. Elle haïssait ces convenances et ces lois qui l'empêchaient d'intervenir alors que les trois aurors quittaient les lieux, à la recherche d'Adam qui –elle l'espérait- dormait probablement dans son lit, tranquillement. Elle les regarda disparaitre au détour d'un couloir avant de reporter son attention sur ses professeurs, qui la fixaient tous, des questions pleins les yeux.

Elle crut lire une lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux des Nott, soulagés que quelqu'un d'autre ait cherché à défendre leur fils. Les autres se demandaient apparemment à quoi elle jouait, inquiet à l'idée qu'elle mente, mais encore plus à ce qu'un soupçon de vérité s'immisce dans ce mensonge. Elle faillit éclater de rire en réalisant qu'en effet, elle avait tout à perdre dans cette histoire. Si quiconque apprenait qu'elle avait menti pour Adam, elle irait probablement à Azkaban pour quelques années –ou cela serait noté dans son dossier et elle n'aurait jamais de travail. Et si cela ne s'apprenait pas, son père finirait forcément par comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé… Elle ne perdrait pas sa liberté, mais sa famille.

Cette crainte fut vérifiée dès lors qu'Harry lui accorda une grimace en soupirant

« Nous devrions avoir une discussion toi et moi, jeune demoiselle ! »

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Adam ouvrit les yeux, il était dans la salle de bain. Il ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment il y était arrivé. Il s'était sagement endormi au retour de sa balade avec Emily, le cœur rempli d'émotions contradictoires, ses muscles encore endoloris par l'angoisse et la douleur. L'angoisse qu'elle s'en aille. La douleur lorsqu'elle le touchait. Ces préoccupations d'adolescent avaient hanté un rêve, il s'en souvenait… Puis plus rien. En général, il rêvait tout au long de la nuit, des milliers de petits films se jouaient dans son esprit tordu. Là, il se rappelait juste d'Emily, assise sur le bureau principal dans la bibliothèque, la seule lueur de la lune éclairant son visage d'un éclat blanc et or. Il l'avait vécu avant tout, puis son rêve avait répété la scène au ralenti, avant de la rendre bien plus fantasmagorique.<p>

Comment était-il passé de ce rêve aux douches ? Il appuya ses paumes contre le lavabo trempé par des étudiants dégoûtants ou fainéants et adressa un regard noir au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Des cercles sombres creusaient sa peau plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Il lui sembla même qu'elle virait légèrement au jaune sous les néons. Ses iris n'avaient jamais été aussi noirs. Il était dans un sale état, de celui qui aurait fait la fête toute la nuit ou révisé sans dormir ni manger depuis des jours… Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout ça autant qu'il s'en souvienne.

« Autant que tu t'en souviennes ! » sifflota une petite voix vicieuse dans un coin de son esprit.

Il aurait voulu hurler « La ferme ! » mais se rappela qu'il ne pouvait être fou à ce point. Et pourtant, cette petite voix avait raison. Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours depuis quelques temps. Il aurait très bien pu passer la nuit dehors sans en avoir conscience. Il s'interrogea sur la possibilité d'être devenu somnambule, mais l'idée lui parut farfelue.

Il en était là de ses tergiversions lorsque la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit. Garrett apparut, plus pâle que d'habitude. Bien trop pâle. Adam se retourna pour le regarder, conscient que là encore, un drame se jouait devant lui. Garrett n'aurait jamais pu paraitre si faible et triste pour une raison idiote. Lui ne s'embarrassait jamais des ruptures ou devoirs ratés, contrairement aux autres adolescents de son âge. Non, lui se fichait de tout ça. Adam sentit la peur lui tordre les entrailles, menaçant de le faire vomir.

« Wil' est mort. »

Ces trois mots lui parvinrent difficilement à travers le voile de la voix de Garrett qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes bien qu'essayant d'être fort. Adam aperçut Owen juste derrière, les yeux rouges et encore humides des larmes qu'il avait courageusement chassées. Alors il sut qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Il ne pouvait en douter. Personne –même pas l'insensible Garrett- n'aurait pu mentir sur un tel sujet.

Adam se raccrocha faiblement au marbre glacé d'un meuble d'appoint, ses doigts effleurant le plastique d'une bouteille de shampoing laissée là. Il engrangea des milliers de détails stupides et sans intérêt, cherchant à chasser la tristesse qui l'enveloppait. Et plus encore le doute qui s'insinuait lentement dans son esprit, menaçant, violent, incontrôlable. Deux morts dans la même semaine, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Deux Gryffondor qui plus est. Deux personnes proches de lui. Deux personnes à qui il aurait pu en vouloir pour des raisons particulières –qui n'expliquaient pourtant par d'aller jusqu'au meurtre. Adam sut qu'il allait passer le reste de la journée auprès d'Aurors. Et pire encore, il sut qu'il pouvait être coupable.

Une larme brûlante coula le long de sa joue jusqu'à se perdre dans le col de sa chemise. Après la tristesse et le doute, une seule émotion prédominait : la peur.

* * *

><p>Emily enroula ses jambes de ses bras en se blottissant sur la petite causette, dans un coin du salon personnel de son oncle. Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux une seule seconde en remplissant un verre de jus de citrouille. Et lorsqu'il le lui apporta, elle crut déceler un éclat de désapprobation particulièrement déplaisant. Elle aurait tant voulu être au côté d''Adam en cet instant, afin de le soutenir dans cette nouvelle épreuve. Mais au lieu de ça, elle était avec Harry qui attendait des réponses qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir.<p>

Il s'installa face à elle sur un fauteuil, allongeant ses jambes devant lui comme s'il était totalement détendu –ce qui était loin d'être le cas- et lança d'un ton nonchalant :

« Alors tu passes tes soirées avec Adam Nott maintenant ?

- C'est le fait que ce soit _un_ garçon, ou que ce soit _ce_ garçon, le problème ? répliqua-t-elle doucement comme si elle s'assumait alors qu'elle priait intérieurement pour que son père n'ait pas vent de cette histoire.

- Les deux en réalité.

- Violet sort bien avec Jeff. Et elle a deux ans de moins que moi ! Toi, quand tu avais dix-sept ans, tu…

- Sauvais le monde ?

- Oui. Et tu aimais Ginny. Et papa et Hermione s'aimaient aussi. Papi et Mamie sont en couple depuis leur adolescence ! Tes parents l'étaient aussi. Je ne vois pas en quoi mon âge est un problème. Que je me balade avec des garçons après le couvre-feu est même preuve de normalité par les temps qui courent. »

Harry éclata franchement de rire, surpris par son aplomb. Elle avait raison. Tous les jeunes contournaient les règles, c'était presque un passage obligatoire pour foncer vers l'âge adulte où les excès étaient acceptables pour la plupart. Vivre comme un adolescent permettait de devenir un adulte sain dans les trois quarts des cas. Elle cherchait simplement à lui faire admettre qu'Adam était le réel problème, et non ses sorties nocturnes.

« D'accord, tu es dans le vrai… C'est le nom de ce garçon qui m'inquiète.

- A cause de ce qu'il se passe ? Ou à cause de papa ?

- Les deux. Ton père va nous faire un infarctus s'il apprend que tu sors avec Adam Nott !

- Je ne sors pas avec lui ! s'exclama-t-elle alors avec une rapidité hors-norme. Je l'aime bien, voilà tout. Avec toutes ces rumeurs, puis le premier meurtre… On s'est rapproché. Mais… on ne sort pas ensemble. »

Harry comprit aisément qu'elle le regrettait, c'était tout à fait perceptible dans son ton. Et il la soupçonnait d'avoir eu des sentiments pour Adam bien avant que cette histoire ne commence. Il se rappela brusquement de sa discussion avec Ronald, quelques années plus tôt. Son meilleur ami s'inquiétait avant que sa fille n'entre à Poudlard, craignant qu'elle ne se retrouve dans la même maison qu'Adam et qu'ils deviennent amis. Il lui avait ensuite raconté sa dispute sur la voie 9 ¾ et les raisons de cette crise. Emily et Adam s'étaient croisés au mariage de George. Mais ils n'avaient que quatre ans alors… Harry s'était toujours interrogé : pourquoi Emily s'était-elle souvenue d'Adam alors que des dizaines d'enfants étaient présents ? Il esquissa un sourire, résistant ardemment à son désir de poser directement la question à l'adolescente. Au lieu de ça, il chuchota :

« Et pourquoi donc l'as-tu défendu ?

- Parce qu'il n'a rien fait ! Je… Adam Nott est la dernière personne au monde que j'imaginerais capable d'un tel crime. De plus, il aimait bien Wilson ! Pourquoi l'aurait-il agressé ? Il n'avait aucune raison valable de tuer Cassie non plus. Tout ça est complètement idiot ! Quelqu'un se promène impunément dans Poudlard à la recherche de victimes, et ces fichus Aurors s'acharnent sur un innocent ! Ils devraient se faire virer du Ministère !

- Je suis plutôt de ton avis à ce sujet. Mais mentir n'est pas la solution… Tout ça finira par te tomber dessus un jour !

- Qui te dit que je mens ? »

Harry s'avança un peu vers elle, caressant sa joue rose du bout des doigts avec un sourire entendu.

« Parce que je connais ma nièce. Elle peut peut-être apprécier un jeune homme un peu étrange que son père tuerait sans hésitation s'il l'apprenait… Mais elle n'est pas du genre à flirter dans les couloirs jusqu'à pas d'heure aux bras de ce même garçon. Elle est beaucoup trop maligne pour ça. Même si son âme de justicière la pousse à mentir pour sauver quelqu'un jusqu'à risquer des problèmes.

- Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sentit des larmes lui brouiller la vue, effrayée désormais à l'idée que quiconque apprenne la vérité et ne jette Adam dans une prison insalubre. Mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Non. Je te le promets. Les Aurors ne sauront rien de cette histoire. Je ne pense pas qu'Adam soit coupable. Il a des parents bien trop… Enfin, bref, je suis de ton côté. Arrête de raconter des mensonges néanmoins. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?

- Toi, tu vas continuer à aller en cours normalement. Et éviter Adam. Je peux mentir aux Aurors, mais surement pas à ton père !

- Et toi ? bredouilla-t-elle en comprenant de par son regard qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Moi… Je vais chercher le vrai coupable. »

* * *

><p>Violet observait les allers et venues des étudiants dans les couloirs, adossée à un mur à une centaine de mètres de la salle des communes des Serpentard. Si quiconque lui avait demandé ce qu'elle fichait là, elle aurait menti et raconté qu'elle attendait son petit frère. En réalité, elle voulait avant tout parler à Cléo, s'excuser et lui expliquait exactement ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment analyser ses émotions, mais espérait parvenir à les exprimer correctement face à la principale concernée.<p>

Néanmoins, lorsque Cléo apparut, Violet eut l'impression que son cerveau tout entier s'était ramolli, que chaque neurone s'enfuyait par ses oreilles. Elle replaça distraitement une mèche rousse qui cachait ses yeux, puis se détacha du mur pour s'avancer vers Cléo qui se dirigeait droit vers elle sans même chercher à l'éviter. Pourtant, lorsqu'elles se croisèrent, Cléo continua à marcher sans la regarder. Il fallut à Violet plus d'une vingtaine de secondes avant de prendre conscience de la situation et elle se mit à courir derrière la jeune Serpentard pour la rattraper, refusant de se laisser ainsi ignorer. Elle attrapa son poignet, presque violemment, et un instant plus tard, regretta amèrement son geste. Quelqu'un aurait pu l'apercevoir et alors il en aurait été fini de sa réputation –de fille à papa et de piètre attrapeuse. Elle lâcha rapidement Cléo, comme si au contact de sa peau, elle s'était enflammée. Ses joues d'ailleurs s'embrasèrent.

Cléo se tourna enfin pour lui faire face et –croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine- lui adressa un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Apparemment, elle aurait voulu lui arracher les yeux et les plonger dans de l'acide.

« Quoi ? cracha Cléo avec une amertume considérable qui fit reculer Violet d'un grand pas.

- Je… Je voulais te parler de ce que tu as vu hier entre Jeff et moi. Si tu veux bien…

- Non, l'idée d'une conversation avec toi ne m'enchante pas du tout. Je préférerais m'en passer. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir, mais Violet ne la laissa pas faire, agrippa la manche de son gilet vert –sans doute cadeau de son père qui se passionnait pour cette couleur, et la força à rester près d'elle. Il aurait été beaucoup plus aisé de la laisser s'en aller, d'éviter éternellement cette discussion et de reprendre le cours de sa vie… Mais Violet savait qu'elle accepterait ainsi d'être un mensonge ambulant, de se cacher la vérité… et surtout d'être malheureuse. Elle ignorait encore les réels sentiments qui la liaient à Cléo, mais elle devait les découvrir absolument. C'était devenue une nécessité afin qu'elle ne perde pas l'esprit.

« Je veux vraiment qu'on se parle ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Cléo songea qu'elle était la plus naïve et influençable des filles de ce monde, car elle ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer. Le fait que la Poufsouffle ose la supplier ainsi et –pire- le fait qu'elle ait l'air parfaitement sincère quant à son désir de conversation lui fit comprendre que ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle aurait voulu être capable de partir, de tourner les talons, de dire « non » en pensant sincèrement qu'elle ne voulait pas parler à Violet… Mais elle en était incapable. Tout simplement parce qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'enlacer Violet, d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, d'humer son parfum à s'en étourdir. Elle rêvait aussi de lui coller une gifle monumentale... Mais ses envies de câlins étaient mille fois plus puissantes.

« Juste cinq minutes. »

Elle lui désigna une porte menant à une salle de cours et s'y faufila sans même regarder si la jeune Potter la suivait. Cette dernière hésita un instant, observa les alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les surprendrait puis rejoignit la Serpentard, sans réaliser qu'au détour d'un couloir, une paire d'yeux curieux la surveillait. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, l'obscurité la troubla et elle s'efforça de prendre sa baguette, effrayée par ce qui pourrait ou non se passer dans cette petite pièce sombre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lancer un sortilège, précédée de peu par Cléo. La lumière lui picota un instant les yeux, puis elle réussit à distinguer davantage son amie.

Cléo s'était installée sur une table vieille de centaines d'années qui menaçait de s'effondrer. Ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide, le rideau de ses cheveux blonds dissimulant son visage penché vers le sol. Elle n'avait jamais paru si petite aux yeux de Violet, si troublante aussi. Elle était belle, éblouissante et surtout particulièrement vulnérable. Parfois, Violet en venait à oublier son nom, ce que son père lui disait des Malefoy quand elle était encore enfant : « Ils se croient mieux que le commun des mortels et ont tous les moyens de le prouver… Mais ils n'ont ni cœur, ni âme. ». Elle se souvenait qu'elle voyait cette famille comme une secte dirigée par une horde de Détraqueurs. Puis elle avait rencontré Cléo…

Elle fit quelques pas vers la jeune fille, angoissée par la simple idée d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire des bêtises. Car elle se doutait que le moindre mot pourrait être mal interprété et que Cléo n'attendait que ça pour fuir et l'éviter à vie.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jeff… commença Violet en s'asseyant auprès de la Serpentard. C'était une erreur. »

Elle ne put ajouter un seul mot de plus que Cléo se redressait, d'un bond et s'éloignait d'elle. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde de silence pour qu'elle explose et se tourne vers elle, son regard bleu virant au noir encre.

« Une erreur ? Laquelle exactement ? Celle de sortir avec lui ? Celle de l'embrasser alors que tu es à moitié nue ? Ou mieux, celle de lui dire que tu l'aimes ? Tu as fait des tas d'erreurs ces dernier mois, tu sais, et la pire me concerne moi… Je pensais que tu étais une trouillarde, mais que tu étais honnête, contrairement aux Serpentard. Je me suis trompée. Tu es… Comme tout le monde. Tu n'as pas seulement peur d'admettre ce que tu es. Tu es aussi prête à toutes les vilenies pour le cacher.

- Je…

- Ne dis pas que c'est faux ! N'essaie même pas de te trouver des excuses ! Je sais parfaitement que ce genre de choses a de l'importance dans ta famille puisque le seul but de l'existence des Weasley est apparemment de se reproduire et qu'avec une autre fille, tu aurais beaucoup de mal… Mais est-ce que ton bonheur n'a pas plus de valeur que ça ? Je pensais que les Serpentard étaient lâches. Tu les dépasses largement. Jake est plus courageux que toi. Il a la trouille. Mais il ne fuit pas. Il encaisse, il accepte mon soutien, il ne va pas se plaindre alors qu'il aurait toutes les raisons de le faire… »

Cléo poussa un soupir pour conclure sa tirade, soulagée d'avoir réussi à exprimer tout son ressentiment sans se mettre à hurler ou détruire des objets. Apparemment, elle avait fait bien plus de dégâts dans le cœur de Violet car celle-ci avait blêmit si rapidement qu'elle eut même l'air nauséeuse. Cléo faillit se ruer sur elle pour l'enlacer et la réconforter, mais cette idée lui parut un peu ridicule.

« Je suis désolée, bredouilla finalement Violet après un court silence qui rendit Cléo furieuse. Je… Je n'ai trouvé aucune autre réponse approprié à sa déclaration. C'était beaucoup plus simple de dire « Moi aussi » au lieu de « Moi, je n'en sais rien… ». Et je ne savais pas que tu étais là, que tu entendrais… Je croyais que ça n'aurait aucune importance.

- Dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime, ça devrait toujours avoir de l'importance, rétorqua Cléo en s'avançant un peu vers elle. Et tu avais l'air de croire à ce que tu disais ! »

Violet se leva à son tour, incapable de rester assise tant son corps bouillonnait. Elle était partagée entre des milliers d'émotions contradictoires et aurait voulu être plus sûre d'elle, pouvoir démêler chaque désir de chaque peur qui s'y mêlait. Cléo lut le doute dans ses pupilles et ressenti un élan de pitié poindre dans son cœur. Elle s'avança vers elle, redoutant l'instant où l'envie de toucher la Poufsouffle deviendrait trop forte pour qu'elle le retienne.

« Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ressens. Je n'ai jamais peur de montrer aux autres qui je suis.

- Mais je… Je ne sais pas ce que je suis ! chuchota Violet du bout des lèvres.

- Tu en es sûre ? »

Violet releva la tête, dévoilant un regard empli de larmes. Cléo résista à son envie de plonger sur elle, de poser un baiser sur ses paupières, de la serrer contre elle et de lui jurer que tout irait bien. La Poufsouffle acquiesça lentement, admettant qu'elle n'en savait vraiment rien. Elle désirait autant Jeff que Cléo. Elle ressentait des choses pour eux, des émotions différentes, mais bien réelles. Elle avait juste à choisir entre une voix simple, toute tracée, avec un garçon qui lui plaisait… Ou une route semée d'embûches, sans aucune lumière pour l'éclairer, avec Cléo, la fille avec laquelle elle aurait pu aller à l'autre bout du monde.

« Tu voudrais le savoir ? »

La voix de Cléo sembla plus rauque, plus suave, comme nouée par l'excitation. Violet comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle proposait et ne fut pas heurté par la brusque angoisse qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir. Alors elle acquiesça, sa gorge sèche, ses joues bouillantes, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait embrassé Cléo une fois, avant les vacances… Mais cela avait été si rapide, si violent aussi en quelques sortes, qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de réellement analyser ce qu'elle avait ressenti sous l'effet de la bouche de Cléo contre la sienne.

Cette deuxième fois fut bien différente. Les mains de Cléo passèrent sur ses joues, se nichèrent dans le creux de sa nuque, froides et hésitantes, telles de petites créatures effarouchées. Violet ferma instantanément les yeux alors qu'elle sentait le souffle brûlant de la Serpentard contre sa bouche, de plus en plus proche, de plus en plus haletante.

« Vas-y ! » ordonna-t-elle en sentant que Cléo n'était pas certaine de devoir aller jusqu'au bout.

Alors seulement les lèvres de Cléo se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle eut l'impression qu'un courant électrique la traversait, saisissant chaque fibre de son corps. Son ventre bouillonna soudainement, son souffle s'heurta et elle renforça d'elle-même le baiser. La caresse des doigts de Cléo contre sa peau l'exaltèrent, lui donnant envie de plus encore. Ses propres mains remontèrent sur les bras nus de la jeune Malefoy, puis sur ses épaules. Elle perçut le gémissement de Cléo contre sa bouche, suivit par le mordillement léger de ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Leur baiser fut extrêmement maladroit, trop empressé, trop plein de frustrations et de regrets. Mais lorsqu'elles eurent besoin de plus d'air, elles eurent beaucoup de mal à se détacher l'une de l'autre. Leurs regards restèrent rivés l'un à l'autre un long moment, puis Violet brisa le contact, tremblant de tout son corps. Elle aurait voulu remonter le temps et embrasser Cléo encore et encore, jusqu'à sa mort. Au lieu de ça, elle bégaya bêtement :

« C'était… intéressant…

- J'aurais employé d'autres termes, mais oui, ça l'était. »

Cléo mordilla sa lèvre, ses joues encore rosies par leur étreinte. Violet constata que leurs mains s'étaient liées à la rupture de leur baiser, comme si elles refusaient de se lâcher réellement. Elles partagèrent un sourire, prêtes à recommencer très vite l'une comme l'autre, mais la porte de la vieille salle de classe s'ouvrit.

Violet fit un bond en arrière, s'arrachant au contact de la main de Cléo avec un furieux instinct de survie. Cléo roula des yeux dans ses orbites, puis se tourna vers la porte pour découvrir Bart Zabini qui souriait avec un air aussi pervers que d'habitude.

« J'aurais dû arriver un peu plus tard… J'aurais pu voir Violet Potter toute nue.

- Seul moyen d'y parvenir en effet, cracha Cléo en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, furieuse qu'il ose interrompre un tel instant de félicité. Dégage Zabini. Nous n'avons franchement pas besoin de toi…

- Ah oui ? Parce que je jurerais que si… Je sais tellement de choses que vous ne savez pas.

- Comme quoi ? Comment droguer une fille pour la mettre dans ton lit ?

- Il y a de ça ! s'esclaffa grassement le jeune homme avant d'ajouter : Ou je sais qui vous a vu entrer dans cette pièce en dehors de moi. »

La peau de Violet passa du rouge au blanc si rapidement que ses taches de rousseur disparurent également, Cléo imagina facilement qu'elle aurait pu s'évanouir, mais ne croyait pas vraiment en ce que dirait Bart sans qu'il ne le prouve. Elle s'avança vers lui, le regard inquisiteur, et rétorqua :

« Vraiment ? Et qui donc ? Le Professeur Potter peut-être ?

- Non ! Ce serait beaucoup trop drôle… Il serait probablement tombé dans les pommes en découvrant que sa petite fille chérie est une vicieuse lesbienne…

- La ferme !

- Bref, tout ça pour dire que tu as beaucoup de chances, Cléo.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Jeff Londubat va sûrement très bientôt te laisser le champ libre, voilà tout… Car même si j'adorerais entrer dans votre petit club et que je m'imagine très facilement entre vous deux sur un immense matelas, je doute que ce crétin ait les mêmes envies. Et qu'il risque d'être forcé de songer à cette possibilité dès que sa sœur lui aura dévoilé ce qu'elle vient de découvrir. Alors… Bon courage, Miss Potter. Tu vas en avoir besoin ! »

* * *

><p>Adam se retrouva coincé dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall qui avait refusé que les Aurors l'interrogent avant qu'elle ne soit sûre de sa culpabilité –ou au contraire de son innocence. Il s'était montré assez soulagé de l'opportunité qui lui était offerte. Ses mains tremblaient tant depuis l'annonce de la mort de Wilson qu'il avait du mal à le cacher. Il craignait que l'esprit tordu de l'Auror Corner ne voie cela comme une preuve irréfutable. Il était heureux d'être seul aussi, puisque les adultes avaient déserté le bureau après lui avoir interdit d'en sortir. En réalité, il aurait été bien incapable d'agir de quelque façon que ce soit, trop éreinté pour le faire.<p>

Nerveusement, il jetait des coups d'œil rapide autour de lui, au Choixpeau qui semblait le surveiller et aux nombreux tableaux. Le professeur Dumbledore lui adressa un petit sourire amical et Adam se tassa un peu plus sur son siège. Il aurait voulu demander au vieil homme qui avait toujours tout su sur tout ce qui allait se passer désormais, mais sa gorge était bien trop sèche et sa bouche trop pâteuse.

Son corps se tendit brusquement lorsqu'il perçut le grincement de la porte dans son dos. Il pria silencieusement Merlin pour que Mickael Corner soit en train de se faire torturer par l'esprit frappeur de l'école. Apparemment, l'illustre sorcier était de son côté car il entendit le pas lourd d'une personne de forte stature –ce que Corner n'était résolument pas. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil en arrière, surpris de découvrir un vieillard qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. L'homme portait une robe de sorcier bleu et or rapiécée et semblait porter le poids des années sur son dos vouté. Il se tenait à l'aide d'une canne, ce qui rappela à Adam son grand-père –lequel lui donnait des coups dans les genoux avec lorsqu'il était bambin pour lui « apprendre la dure loi de l'existence humaine ».

« Bonjour, jeune homme ! lança le sorcier avec un clin d'œil et une voix rocailleuse semblant sortir d'outre-tombe. Je suis le Médicomage Lawson…

- Un psy, marmonna Adam avec l'impression d'être un idiot fini. J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

L'homme lui accorda un petit sourire en refermant la porte puis s'approcha. Il tira une chaise et Adam faillit se lever pour l'aider à s'installer –puisque chaque mouvement paraissait être une torture pour les vieux os du Psychomage Lawson. Puis il se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas du même camp et se tassa dans le fauteuil avec un air ronchon, refusant de regarder son aîné dans les yeux. Il l'observa néanmoins par-dessous ses cils, remarquant qu'il sortait un parchemin et une plume, prêt à noter tout ce qui sortirait de sa bouche. Il en voulut à ses parents de lui infliger ça à nouveau. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement des dizaines de psychomages, psychiatres, psychologues et autres psy-bidule –il n'avait jamais saisi les différences entre tous ces médecins qui fouillaient dans son esprit sans rien y trouver de satisfaisant.

« Alors, tu t'appelles Adam, c'est ça ? Et tu as seize ans ?

- Dix-sept, rattrapa Adam avant de marmonner un gros mot dans sa barbe inexistante, conscient de s'être fait piégé comme un bleu.

- Dernière année à Gryffondor. J'étais dans cette maison moi aussi. A l'époque du Professeur McGonagall !

- Ouais… ça fait un bail quoi. »

Il savait qu'il lui suffirait de se montrer particulièrement détestable pour faire fuir le docteur. Il avait l'habitude. Il avait fait pleurer la Psychomage qui insistait pour qu'il l'appelle par son prénom en lui disant qu'elle était grosse à six ans seulement. Il savait y faire avec les adultes en général… Surtout quand ces derniers voulaient forcer les barrières de son esprit. Pourtant, le Médicomage Lawson ne se laissa pas démonter et acquiesça avec un air grave :

« En effet. Je suis presque mort, tu peux le dire. Dois-je noter que tu te montres agressif sur mon dossier ou penses-tu que cela puisse te porter préjudice ? »

Adam releva les yeux, sincèrement choqué par cette question.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous êtes là pour me diagnostiquer un quelconque trouble mental permettant aux Aurors de me mettre en prison, voilà tout… Alors faites votre boulot, puisqu'eux sont incapables de faire le leur.

- Parce que tu penses avoir un trouble ? s'enquit Lawson avec un air sérieusement intéressé.

- Non ! Enfin… Oui. Probablement. C'est à vous de me le dire. Vous avez obtenu un diplôme pour ça.

- Je pense que les fous savent qu'ils sont fous, sauf s'ils dépassent le seuil de folie respectable qui mène à de sérieuses maladies. Mais ces gens-là sont facilement repérables par des gens comme moi –qui ont un diplôme pour ça, comme tu dis. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit ton cas.

- Merci, railla Adam avec une grimace pleine de doute.

- Cependant, je ne suis pas là pour dire si tu es fou ou non. Je suis là pour savoir si tu as tué deux personnes. Etre fou et être un meurtrier sont deux choses tout à fait différentes. Des gens sains d'esprit peuvent le perdre le temps de commettre des crimes abominables. A toi de me dire si tu fais partie de ceux-là. »

Adam hésita un instant. C'était sans doute la première qu'un psy –quel qu'il soit- lui posait une question aussi directe. En général, ils se contentaient de le regarder en énonçant des phrases bateau qui ne l'aidaient que très rarement à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait voulu dire la vérité au vieil homme, juste pour le récompenser d'être aussi franc, mais cela l'aurait conduit à la fin de toute notion de liberté. Aurait-il eu droit de dessiner à Azkaban ? Probablement que non. Il soupira, angoissé à l'idée que son mensonge se lise sur son visage au moment même où il l'énoncerait. Il pencha donc pour la solution la plus simple –et la plus lâche :

« Je n'en sais rien.

- Tu aurais voulu tuer ces gens ? l'interrogea Lawson en griffonnant quelques mots sur son parchemin.

- Non.

- Tu aurais eu un mobile ?

- Pas un qui pousserait une personne normale à tuer.

- Et tu te trouvais sur les lieux du crime ?

- Non, murmura-t-il plus faiblement en priant pour que le psychomage n'ait pas conscience qu'il doutait de lui-même.

- Alors comment peux-tu dire que tu ne sais pas ? »

Adam haussa bêtement les épaules alors que le vieil homme le fixait si intensément qu'il s'en trouva très mal à l'aise. Finalement, après quelques très longues minutes d'un examen visuel très gênant, Lawson se recula sur son fauteuil, les os de sa colonne vertébrale craquetant douloureusement.

« Tu es un adolescent. Il est normal de se sentir…

- Anormal ? ricana Adam.

- Oui, anormal. Ce sentiment passera avec le temps. Néanmoins, Minerva… Enfin, le professeur McGonagall souhaiterait que je te voie de temps en temps. Elle craint probablement les retombés de toute cette histoire. Tu es d'accord ? (Adam acquiesça simplement, se doutant qu'il n'avait pas le choix en réalité.) Et tes parents m'ont dit que tu dessinais… Tu pourrais me montrer ce que tu fais !

- La dernière fois qu'un type de votre genre a analysé mes dessins, il a décrété que j'espérais voir ma famille entière mourir dans un incendie, alors… si on pouvait éviter.

- C'était le cas ?

- Non. Il m'avait demandé de représenter l'un des quatre éléments. Et puisque dessiner des petits vagues ou des fleurs n'est pas du tout mon genre et que l'air ne peut pas se voir… Le fait que ma sœur se soit retrouvée sur le dessin au milieu des flammes n'était dû qu'au fait qu'elle ait cassé mon crayon bleu préféré. Rien d'anormal donc… N'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

><p>Violet n'avait jamais piqué un tel sprint. Quiconque l'aurait vu aurait pensé qu'elle fuyait quelque chose de très dangereux, prêt à la détruire. Elle ne doutait pas qu'une simple rumeur aurait pu en effet faire de sa vie un véritable enfer. Elle se demanda qu'elle serait la réaction de son père si quiconque osait déclarer publiquement que sa seule fille flirtait avec Cléo Malefoy. Il en mourrait probablement. Et sa mère…<p>

Le cœur de Violet se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de sa mère. Elle se souvenait encore de l'école avant-Poudlard et du manque que lui procurait l'absence de son père, manque que Ginny ne pouvait pas combler quoi qu'elle fasse. Lowel avait toujours été son favori autant qu'elle s'en souvienne alors que Jake passait d'un parent à l'autre avec une déconcertante facilité. Violet aimait sa mère, mais doutait parfois que ce sentiment soit réciproque. Elle s'imaginait que son père serait déçu d'apprendre que sa fille en aimait une autre… Tout comme elle soupçonnait que sa mère serait furieuse.

Elle devait empêcher qu'ils ne le découvrent, quoi qu'il lui en coute. Elle accéléra le rythme de ses pas, filant à travers les couloirs à toute allure afin d'empêcher qu'Alice Londubat parle à son frère, ce qui produirait une suite d'événements quelque peu douloureux. Elle arriva face à la salle commune des Poufsouffle et passa par le trou du portrait que dissimulait une statue immense de la créatrice de la maison. Elle entra rapidement dans la pièce et son regard défila sur les lieux à la recherche de son petit-ami ou de la plus jeune Auror du siècle. Elle ne prit qu'une seconde à remarquer Jeff, installé dans un coin de la pièce avec ses devoirs et son matériel de balai. Elle se souvint brusquement qu'ils étaient censés s'entrainer aussi ce jour-là.

Elle inspira profondément avant de se diriger vers lui. Jeff leva les yeux de son parchemin et la jaugea un instant avant de lui accorder un minuscule sourire crispé. Elle s'installa sur la chaise la plus proche, consciente que son angoisse devait se lire sur ses traits.

« Alors… ça va ?

- Oui. Tu étais où ? marmonna-t-il en se penchant à nouveau sur son cours de Métamorphoses.

- Je… me baladais.

- Avec Cléo Malefoy ? »

Violet se crispa ostensiblement. Elle avait franchement raté son coup cette fois, n'avait pas été assez rapide à se dépêtrer de la situation. Mais Bart lui avait fait perdre du temps en racontant des tas d'idioties vulgaires ce pendant que Cléo la scrutait avec l'air de douter de la réaction à adopter. Violet savait qu'elle aurait dû rester auprès de la Serpentard afin d'avoir l'air d'assumer ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles. Mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne pouvait faire semblant.

« Ta sœur t'a prévenu…

- Elle vient de retourner voir ses collègues. Mais oui, elle a eu le temps de me raconter ce qu'elle avait vu. Et je ne peux pas dire que ça m'ait étonné en réalité…

- Quoi ? »

Jeff roula des yeux dans ses orbites et elle l'observa plus intensément. Il avait l'air en colère, et -même s'il le cachait bien aux yeux des autres étudiants- elle le connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas voir les signes : ses poings crispés sur sa plume, sa mâchoire bloquée, ses joues d'un rose soutenu et ses mouvements toujours brusques et saccadés. Elle aurait voulu poser sa main par-dessus la sienne, comme cette fois après un match où il avait été blessé et où elle l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Et tous ces autres moments où elle avait assuré dans son rôle de petite-amie. Elle tenta de se rapprocher de lui, mais ses doigts n'eurent pas le temps de frôler sa peau que Jeff se recula, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil avec une moue qui –si elle ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu- aurait pu passer pour du mépris. Mais il s'agissait juste d'un masque facile à porter pour ne pas se laisser sombrer dans la mélancolie.

« J'ai entendu dire que la fille Malefoy est lesbienne. C'est juste une rumeur qui court… Mais personne ne l'a jamais vue avec un garçon –ou même avec une fille en réalité. Et… Aly m'a dit que vous aviez l'air en pleine dispute de couple. Toi et moi, on n'a jamais dépassé le seuil de la relation physique plus intense. Alors… En accumulant ces petites idées… Ce n'était pas dur de comprendre. »

Violet se recula, ses joues s'empourprant à mesure qu'elle réalisait que si lui l'avait compris, d'autres pourraient faire de même. Elle tenta de découvrir si la colère qu'il ressentait envers elle pourrait le pousser à répéter aux gens autour son secret, mais il semblait trop abattu pour dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

« Je suis désolée, Jeff…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec moi ? rétorqua-t-il avec une sécheresse qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais puisque ce toute évidence ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Tu… tu es le garçon le plus gentil, le plus tendre qui existe au monde.

- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime. »

Elle constata que cette affirmation était bien réelle en l'entendant. Alors elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait jamais cru que cela serait aussi dur à admettre au fond d'elle-même. Elle aurait tellement voulu être capable d'aimer Jeff que ç'en était douloureux. Tout aurait été mille fois plus simple, autant son présent que son avenir, elle aurait pu dormir sans craindre un cauchemar, elle aurait pu parler à son père sans sentir ce malaise pesant qui s'installait entre eux. Toute son existence aurait été bien différente. Elle regretta un instant d'être ce qu'elle était avant de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque la bouche de Cléo s'était mue contre la sienne. Elle connaissait la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir pu éprouver ça une fois au moins dans sa vie, qu'importait alors quels soucis cela lui apporterait par la suite.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait croire que tout découle de ce simple baiser. Elle voulait elle-même apprendre à son père ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle désirait… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache à cause d'une rumeur stupide. Elle devait s'assurer d'avoir le temps de lui dire la vérité avant que quiconque s'en charge.

« Tu ne le diras à personne n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle auprès de Jeff qui la fixait comme pour deviner qui elle était réellement, et s'il avait à ce point été aveugle pendant ces derniers mois.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferais ? Les filles penseront que je suis si nul que j'arrive à rendre mes petites-amies lesbiennes. C'est le genre de réputation que je ne veux pas avoir à assumer ! »

Elle faillit rire, mais sut d'instinct qu'il disait ça très sérieusement. Il rassembla ses affaires, prouvant que leur discussion devait se conclure là et qu'il n'était pas prêt à passer plus de temps en sa compagnie. Elle l'observa longuement alors qu'il se levait, regrettant de plus en plus de ne pas être capable de l'aimer comme il le méritait. Il était si adorable. Toutes les filles auraient de la chance de le côtoyer, elle s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Et lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui parler une dernière fois, elle comprit qu'elle aurait réellement voulu être l'une de ces filles.

« Au fait… Au cas où tu n'aurais pas suivi : c'est fini entre nous. »

* * *

><p>Le Psychomage Julius Lawson avait travaillé toute sa vie à soigner des gens à l'esprit torturé, à découvrir ce qui se tramait derrière leurs yeux sombres, à comprendre ce qu'ils dissimulaient. Il savait que les gens mentaient constamment, mais se fichait un peu qu'ils le fassent. Il voulait simplement apprendre les raisons de leurs mensonges, car c'était ça qui comptait réellement. Parfois, c'était à cause de la honte, parfois la faute de la peur… Et une fois qu'il savait ce qui provoquait le désir de cacher la vérité, il parvenait généralement à les analyser plus aisément.<p>

Il savait qu'Adam avait menti. Il se doutait aussi que plusieurs causes étaient à dénombrer. Crainte. Mal-être. Tristesse. Toutes ces raisons étaient englobées dans une seule cependant : le doute. Et ça plus que toute autre chose poussait Julius à mentir à son tour.

Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Mickael Corner, il lui avait été particulièrement facile de comprendre que l'Auror voulait faire plonger Adam afin de gagner un peu de reconnaissance de la part des Sorciers. Après tout, sauver Poudlard était un moyen extraordinairement simple de se faire aimer. L'homme ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait choisi son camp.

« Je ne pense pas qu'Adam Nott soit coupable. »

Il entendit Hermione pousser un soupir de soulagement dans son dos alors que Mickael Corner se levait d'un bond, apparemment furieux d'entendre ça.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous lui avez parlé cinq minutes à peine ! Votre avis ne compte pas !

- Il comptera devant les juges, répliqua McGonagall en roulant des yeux, agacée par l'impertinence de son ancien étudiant. Il va falloir travailler encore un peu sur cette affaire, Monsieur Corner. Je ne vous retiens pas. »

Mickael sortit du bureau en claquant violemment la porte, la faisant presque sortir de ses gongs. Théodore s'approcha ensuite du psychomage pour le remercier, mais ce dernier l'arrêta en levant la main, refusant le moindre contact avec qui que ce soit afin de ne pas trop se mêler de cette affaire.

« Je ne peux rien vous promettre. Je voudrais voir Adam encore quelques temps…

- Mais vous avez dit qu'il n'était pas coupable ! s'exclama Hermione en se crispant, effrayée par l'idée qu'un doute puisse s'insinuer dans son propre esprit quant à l'innocence de son fils.

- J'ai dit qu'il n'était pas coupable, pas qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez Adam. Ça ne signifie pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à voir dans cette histoire de meurtres. Mais il sait quelque chose. Je dois juste découvrir quoi… »

* * *

><p>Jeffrey Londubat passa de l'eau sur son visage, chassant ainsi ses larmes. La gorge toujours serrée, il observa son reflet dans le miroir, ses yeux cernés, sa peau constellée de ces tâches rouges qui apparaissaient toujours dans les moments de stress. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts, drus comme les pics d'un hérisson. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son image, de plus en plus mal. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir ça, malgré les semaines et mois passés à constater que tout allait mal se finir. Il savait parfaitement que Violet ne l'aimait pas. Il avait juste espéré que cela change un jour.<p>

Il se souvenait encore de leur première vraie rencontre, alors qu'ils n'avaient que trois ans et quelques mois, de leur après-midi entière à jouer dans le jardin du Terrier. Elle était alors déjà une vraie trouillarde et il s'en était un peu amusé. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il s'attachait un peu plus à elle, heureux de pouvoir la protéger, et lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même maison, il avait vu là la chance de devenir un ami pour elle. Il n'était tombé amoureux que deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch en sa compagnie. Et il avait passé des mois à attendre que cela soit réciproque.

Un instant, il regretta que sa sœur lui ait répété ce qu'elle avait vu, car cela avait tout brisé. Il aurait pu être heureux que cette histoire soit finie, réglée… Mais non. Il aurait préféré avancer encore un peu dans ce mensonge qu'était leur relation amoureuse à Violet et lui, car cela avait le mérite de le rendre heureux. Parfois, la vie était plus simple en se voilant la face.

Il inspira à fond, conscient qu'il lui faudrait un jour quitter les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage et aller diner, même s'il devrait affronter le regard de Violet et les racontars de ceux qui penseraient tout savoir sur leur rupture. Il avait pris l'habitude de supporter chaque rumeur depuis longtemps –sortir avec la fille de l'Elu forçait à faire quelques sacrifices de vie personnelle- et savait qu'il aurait à subir des remarques plus que désobligeantes.

Il prit pourtant son courage à deux mains, et tenta de retrouver une apparence correcte. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque s'imagine qu'il avait été plaqué et qu'il ne s'en remettait pas. Une fois à nouveau normal, il reboutonna le haut de sa chemise, resserra sa cravate, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de l'ouvrir lui-même puisque que quelqu'un, de l'autre côté, s'en chargea. Le battant claqua si violemment contre son visage qu'il tomba en arrière, légèrement assommé.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour ouvrir les yeux et apercevoir une haute silhouette face à lui. Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, une insulte, puis balbutia :

« Aide-moi au moins, pauvre crétin… »

Il tendit la main vers l'imbécile qui l'avait mis dans cette situation gênante, mais l'inconnu ne l'attrapa pas. Au lieu de ça, il la repoussa de son pied, l'aplatit au sol et appuya de tout son poids. Le hurlement de Jeff aurait pu passer pour celui d'une fille tant il fut strident lorsque son poignet se tordit. Il essaya de se dégager, mais ne parvint qu'à se causer plus de mal encore.

Il reçut un autre coup, sec et brutal, à l'estomac et chercha à se recroqueviller pour se protéger, mais l'inconnu ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se rouler en boule. Le nez de Jeff éclata sous un autre coup de pied et il sentit du sang couler sur son visage. Il s'étouffa avec lorsque sa mâchoire craqua, effet d'un énième choc.

Il comprit instantanément qu'il allait mourir.

Alors il ferma les yeux et laissa les autres chocs l'atteindre, un à un, deux petits mots tournant en boucle dans son esprit : Pourquoi moi ?

* * *

><p><strong>Note _ <strong>Et le 3ème Nominé est... *Roulement de tambour* Jeffrey Londubat. "Naaaaan !" -"Désolé mon garçon, mais c'est la Dur Règle de Schizophrénia, il faut mourir pour être reconnu..." Uhm... Désolée, moment d'égarement, vous n'auriez pas dû voir ça.

**Petites questions _ **1. Vous attendiez-vous à ce que Jeff soit mourru' si rapidement ? [Enfin, c'était le premier mort dans ma version d'essai xD], 2. Est-ce que le bisou Cléo/Violet, associé à l'intervention de l'Imbécile Con-génital de Bart, & de "Je suis une Auror, mais je sais pas fermer ma gueule"-Alice vous a plu ? , 3. Que pensez-vous du Psy' [On va le revoir de temps en temps...] & de sa première conversation avec Adam ? ; 4. Question de base que je repose parce que j'aime bien savoir si vos avis changent au fur & à mesure : Personne préféré du Quatuor ? Personnage adulte préféré ? Personnage autre préféré [frères, soeurs, amis, ennemis des héros] Personne détesté ? Et couple préféré ? ; 5. Alors, vous avez aimé ? :) Vous vous attendez à quoi pour l'après ? [J'adore poser cette question, y'a des lecteurs qui délirent vraiment parfois... Mais c'est pour ça que je vous yèmeuh !]

**Pour la suite ; **elle sera postée... Pour Nouvel An ! J'aurais bien dit pour Noël, mais j'aimerais bien écrire un petit OS festif pour cette fête cette année... [ Ouais, je sais, c'est cliché... comme tous les trucs spécial Saint-Valentin qui sortent le 14 février ou autres, mais, vu que je ne l'ai jamais fait, _moi_, je veux le faire cette fois ! ] -_ D'ailleurs, si vous avez des envies particulières pour "cadeaux-Lecture" de Noël, dites !_ Donc Nouvel An, ça me parait bien... Mais si je vois que j'écris beaucoup & tout, je posterai peut-être plus vite, qui sait ? :) Enfin, **_31 Démembre, 23h59_**, le rendez-vous est pris.

Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes & je vous fait...

**! Des tas de bisous !**

**B_T**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Outch...**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong>Bonne année ! ... Non, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ? Vous mourrez d'envie de m'arracher la tête à coups de petite cuillère ? Certes ; je vous comprends... Mais vous n'aurez jamais la fin si vous faites ça, nah ! Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, je tiens à sincèrement m'excuser -non pas pour le temps d'écriture parce que ça bah j'y peux pas grand chose ; mais pour le temps que j'ai pris à poster après avoir fini l'écriture, il y'a plus d'un mois. Donc désolée, désolée, désolée, pour la fainéantise légendaire dont j'ai fait preuve une nouvelle fois.

Merci aux lecteurs qui m'ont reviewés ou écrit ces derniers temps -je n'ai pas répondu à la plupart d'entre eux & encore une fois je m'en excuse *s'auto-flagelle*...

& à zO' qui m'a bien aidée à finir cette fic -sans elle soyons francs, nous n'auriez jamais eu le fin mot de cette histoire & à Sébastien pour sa correction rapide&efficace :)

Ce chapitre est un peu bof-bof... J'ai remarqué que lorsque je n'arrive pas à écrire & que je me force donc, ça donne un résultat très... pompeux & des phrases trop longues & très... "je sais pas quoi raconter alors je brode, je brode, je brode". Ce n'est pas tout au long du chapitre, je vous rassure, mais sur les passages où j'ai bugué, il est possible que ça se ressente pas mal. Voilà...

Je vous laisse à votre lecture... En espérant que vous n'ayez pas tout oublié ! :P

* * *

><p><strong>Schizophrenia<strong>

**Juste un jour de doute**

* * *

><p>« L'individu, dans son angoisse non pas d'être coupable mais de passer pour l'être, devient coupable. »<p>

_Sören Kierkegaard_

* * *

><p>Mimi Geignarde sortit des toilettes en entonnant un air lugubre qui semblait l'amuser pourtant. Elle tourbillonna dans les airs sans cesser de chantonner, laissant entendre quelques gémissements stridents, semblables aux crissements d'une craie sur un tableau noir. Elle voleta avec une saisissante légèreté au-dessus des lavabos. Puis, elle s'interrompit dans son chant et dans sa danse en remarquant des pieds qui dépassaient de sous une porte. Elle pouffa, s'imaginant que des adolescents s'amusaient encore à faire des cochonneries en espérant ne pas se faire surprendre. Elle se souvenait encore du jour mémorable où elle avait découvert Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, vingt ans plus tôt, dans une situation plus que compromettante.<p>

Avec un ricanement, elle se déplaça jusqu'à avoir une vision d'ensemble de la cabine occupée. En un cri, elle constata que la scène qui s'exposait sous ses yeux n'avait rien de sexuelle. Elle était simplement morbide. Un garçon avait été battu à mort, laissé là, baignant dans son sang et dans l'eau des W.C cassés qui s'était déversée sur lui. Apparemment, quelqu'un s'était servi de son crâne comme d'un marteau, la lunette des toilettes étant un clou parfait.

Mimi Geignarde ne fut pas particulièrement choquée par cette vision. Elle était morte depuis trop longtemps pour encore éprouver des sentiments virulents. Alors elle se contenta de recommencer à chantonner tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle était peut-être un fantôme, mais se doutait bien que dans le monde des vivants, cette nouvelle devait être annoncée !

* * *

><p>Emily se glissa sur son siège en regardant tout autour d'elle, attendant apparemment que quelqu'un lui tombe dessus alors qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Mais elle avait passé sa fin d'après-midi avec la sensation étrange d'un doute, comme si un drame allait forcément survenir dans les prochaines heures. Elle avait bien fait ses devoirs, comme toujours, mais c'était avec un certain mal-être, si bien que Kaithlyn avait dû lui faire remarquer –en copiant sur elle- qu'elle n'avait pas bien écrit son prénom sur son devoir de Métamorphoses. Depuis, la dite-Kaithlyn ne cessait de la fixer comme si elle craignait qu'Emily ne puisse exploser ou se mettre à chauffer comme l'une de ces machines moldues servant à cuire des plats tout faits.<p>

« Sérieusement, je suis persuadé que c'est Nott le coupable ! »

La voix de Jerry Dunstan obligea Emily à sortir de ses interrogations existentielles et elle lui adressa un regard assassin qui fit pouffer Kaithlyn, laquelle adorait voir la lionne qui sommeillait en sa meilleure amie. Jerry ne se démonta pas pour autant et ajouta en regardant Emily droit dans les yeux, plus moqueur que jamais :

« Désolé de briser tes beaux rêves romantiques, Emily. Mais ton mec est un malade mental. C'est ce que tout le monde raconte en tout cas. Il parait qu'un Psychomage est venu l'ausculter aujourd'hui. Il s'était mis à baver en hurlant qu'il aimait tuer des gens…

- On raconte aussi que Bart Zabini a mis Beth Smith enceinte l'été dernier et qu'elle a vendu l'enfant à des moldus, tout ça parce qu'elle a pris un peu de poids et que Bart l'a appelé « Bébé » dans un couloir, s'esclaffa Kaithlyn en levant les yeux au ciel. Et j'ai même entendu dire que j'avais couché avec toi, Jerry, dans le vestiaire des filles. Et ça, je peux t'assurer que c'est complètement faux ! »

Wallace Hopkins ricana dans son assiette juste à côté alors que Bethany Davies faisait déjà circuler l'information, véritable machine à potins. Jerry se plongea alors à corps perdu dans son repas comme s'il était affamé et Kaithlyn adressa un clin d'œil à une Emily amusée. L'aînée des Weasley se soucia alors peu de ce qu'il se passait à sa table, tant que cela ne concernait plus Adam et les meurtres –surtout pas dans la même phrase- et elle observa distraitement la table des Gryffondor, où le principal concerné dinait. Elle aurait voulu lui faire un signe, lui demander silencieusement si il pourrait passer la soirée avec elle à nouveau. Elle savait qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle écoute son oncle, mais une petite voix –celle de la rébellion qui se réveillait enfin !- la poussait à continuer dans cette voie.

Brusquement, Adam leva les yeux de son repas, comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, et –la remarquant- lui adressa le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'eut jamais vu. Pour n'importe qui, ce n'était qu'un sourire, mais puisqu'il était pour elle et rien qu'à elle, il fut bien plus fantastique. Elle ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de celui du jeune homme avant que celui-ci ne soit obligé de rompre le contact –par la faute de Garrett qui lui parlait. Emily remarqua alors que les Gryffondor semblaient tous totalement abattus et une certaine honte l'envahie. Alors que la plupart des étudiants portaient le deuil, sa seule préoccupation tenait en sa relation avec Adam qui évoluait enfin après sept longues années de sur-place. Elle aurait dû se sentir plus coupable encore, mais ne l'était pas. Elle avait dix-sept ans, n'était-ce pas à cet âge qu'elle avait le droit d'être égoïste ?

Elle ne put trouver la réponse à cette question. Le son de battements d'ailes lui parvint aisément par-dessus le brouhaha, lequel se calma immédiatement. Un matin, qu'une chouette apparaisse ainsi n'aurait choqué personne. Mais lors du dîner, cela tenait du fait divers. Emily sentit ses joues devenir d'un rouge de feu lorsqu'elle constata qu'il s'agissait de la chouette de sa mère et qu'elle se dirigeait droit sur elle. Son regard passa d'instinct sur Harry qui paraissait aussi agacé que désolé et Emily comprit qu'elle allait devoir des explications à son père, puisque la lettre venait forcément de lui. Derrière sa peur d'être humiliée, elle en voulut beaucoup à son oncle, lequel aurait pu selon elle éviter le sujet « Adam » ou « Mensonge à Aurors » au lieu d'immédiatement jouer les commères. Puis elle se souvient qu'ils avaient vécu une guerre ensemble, que l'amitié qui liait les deux hommes était indéfectible, et que jamais au grand jamais ils ne s'étaient cachés quoi que ce soit d'important.

Puis, alors qu'elle commençait à trouver des excuses à Harry, la chouette posa devant elle une enveloppe rouge qu'elle reconnut très facilement pour avoir vu son cousin Louis en recevoir une de sa petite amie un jour. Une Beuglante. Elle entendit Kaithlyn rire à côté d'elle, un rire nerveux et incontrôlable, alors que les autres étudiants se levaient pour mieux la voir et que les bavardages intempestifs s'intensifiaient.

« Tu devrais l'ouvrir, lança Wallace Hopkins avec une grimace inquiète. Sinon, ça va être pire ! »

Emily ne voyait pas vraiment comment la situation aurait pu s'aggraver, mais Wallace faisait partie des grosses têtes de leur classe et elle préféra le croire. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec une angoisse grandissante, puis en inspirant profondément, décacheta l'enveloppe. Celle-ci explosa littéralement en un chapelet d'insultes qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre de la bouche de son père. Sa petite sœur se mit à pouffer dans un coin, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et elle-même aurait pu le faire si elle n'avait pas craint le pire pour la suite. Lorsque Ron eut fini de débiter tous les gros mots qu'il connaissait –et il en connaissait pas mal- Emily entendit sa respiration et imagina très bien qu'il devait inspirer et expirer par les narines. Elle aurait même pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles en fermant les yeux. Puis la voix rugissante de son père fit trembler les murs de la Grande Salle et elle cessa d'avoir envie de plaisanter :

« Emily Julie Cedrella Xena Weasley ! Comment oses-tu déshonorer le nom de ta famille en trainant avec cette énergumène de Nott après le couvre-feu ? Il n'est pas question que cela se reproduise ! Si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'une rumeur à votre sujet, je t'interdirais de revenir à la maison ! Me suis-je montré assez clair ? Je ne voudrais plus jamais te voir ! Jamais ! »

L'enveloppe explosa alors dans une pluie d'étincelles brûlantes et un silence assourdissant pris place dans la salle. Pendant plus de dix secondes –ce qui fut épique aux yeux d'Emily. Puis les bruits des conversations s'intensifièrent et elle comprit que le sujet « Adam Nott sort avec Emily Weasley » serait très à la mode pendant quelques temps. Elle chercha d'ailleurs le jeune homme du regard, mais ce dernier avait disparu, apparemment plus intelligent qu'elle pour savoir quand quitter les lieux. Elle entendit la voix de sa sœur, son « T'es foutue sur ce coup-là ! », puis sentit la main de Kaithlyn sur la sienne.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûre qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment… »

Emily ne s'inquiétait pas pourtant. Elle avait toujours su que son père pouvait avoir des réactions légèrement démesurées et qu'il ne fallait pas réellement y prêter attention. De toute manière, sa grand-mère Molly n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à les forcer à se rabibocher, même si elle devait employer les grands-moyens pour ça. Non, Emily s'angoissait bien plus de la réaction d'Adam et des ragots qui courraient désormais sur leur compte. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié d'être le sujet de l'attention et cette fois ci, elle n'y échapperait pas. Elle jeta un regard noir à Harry qui murmura des excuses qu'elle parvint à lire sur ses lèvres.

« Je retourne aux dortoirs, marmonna-t-elle finalement pour fuir les regards.

- Ouais, file retrouver ton chéri plutôt, s'exclama Jerry en parlant assez fort pour que la Grande Salle entière puisse en profiter. Mais fait attention, protège toi bien ! »

Emily fit alors la chose qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis sa première année : elle riposta. Elle prit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main –son verre rempli de jus de citrouille- et le balança au visage de son condisciple. Celui-ci se figea alors que le silence s'imposait d'office, un silence choqué face à ce geste de la part de la Préfète-en-Chef. Kaithlyn contempla sa meilleure amie, les yeux écarquillés, une pointe de fierté perçant dans son regard malgré tout. Emily observa avec une satisfaction sans borne le visage dégoulinant d'un liquide épais et orange de Jerry et sourit, satisfaite.

« Ne me parle plus jamais de cette manière, espèce d'imbécile congénital ! Ce n'est pas parce que ta vie est pathétique que tu dois agresser les autres ! Occupe-toi donc de tes propres histoires de familles… Sinon, fais attention, mon petit-ami dont je vais tomber enceinte avant de vendre le bébé à des moldus parce qu'il aura perdu son travail et qu'on aura besoin d'argent, ce petit-ami qui tue des gens… Te tuera toi aussi ! »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle sans prêter la moindre attention aux sifflements d'encouragements et applaudissements qui retentissaient dans son dos. Elle passa les portes en poussant un soupir de soulagement, lequel fut coupé par la présence d'Adam dans le hall. Il était assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier menant au premier étage et la contemplait avec un petit sourire, mélange de fierté et d'étonnement. Elle se sentit rougir, mais chercha à le cacher en baissant la tête avant de s'avancer vers lui. Après avoir hésité –inquiète que ce rapprochement soit trop perceptible aux yeux des autres- elle s'installa à ses côtés. Elle prit conscience qu'elle s'était déjà enterrée en proclamant les termes « mon petit-ami » qui –même s'ils avaient été énoncés lors d'une déclaration ironique- ne seraient pas perçus de la même façon par tout le monde.

« Tu as tout entendu ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui. La beuglante de ton père. Et ta beuglante à toi… ,ajouta-t-il en retenant un rire.

- Te moque pas !

- Je ne me moque pas. C'était… Génial. »

Elle se déplaça légèrement afin de pouvoir voir son visage et –à sa plus grande surprise- elle n'y lut aucune trace de moquerie. Il était parfaitement franc et elle en fut soulagée. Au moins, il ne la prenait pas pour une folle furieuse lunatique. Il pencha brusquement sa tête de côté et la fixa si intensément qu'elle en fut troublée un instant.

« Dis… ton père, il était sérieux ? Quand il a dit qu'il pourrait te renier ?

- Et bien, c'est mon père. Il a une tendance à l'exagération très personnelle. Ajouté au fait qu'il soit particulièrement rancunier, ce qui le pousse à haïr ta mère, ton père, toi, ta sœur et probablement toutes les futures générations de la famille Nott… Il peut parfois délirer un peu. Donc, non, je ne pense pas qu'il ait réellement cru à ce qu'il disait.

- Est-ce que ça aurait tant d'importance si c'était le cas ? demanda Adam, les traits crispés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu… (Il sembla hésiter avant d'oser poursuivre, conscient qu'il dépassait peut-être les limites.) Tu travailles tous les étés. C'est toujours toi qui conduis ta petite sœur au Chemin de Traverse. Elle a de nouveaux vêtements chaque année, mais pas toi. Tu perds du poids à chaque vacance. Je… Je ne suis pas stupide.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres, sincèrement choquée cette fois.

- Je… J'aime bien t'observer, c'est tout. »

Il admit ça sans flancher, alors qu'il en aurait eu honte quelques temps plus tôt. Elle le regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment, consciente qu'elle aurait dû avoir peur de lui, au moins un peu, mais qu'elle était flattée au contraire. Puis, elle se souvint de l'importance de son petit discours –en dehors de sa révélation voyeuriste- et s'enquit :

« Alors, tu penses quoi ? Tu as compris quoi ?

- Que vous êtes pauvre, déclara-t-il sans ciller. Et que tu es là pour maintenir ton foyer à flots. Tu…

- Oui ? »

Elle sut d'instinct qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose d'important, surtout parce qu'il avait baissé la tête. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Un raclement de gorge retentit dans le hall, se répercutant sur les murs de pierre et le sol de marbre en un écho. Les deux adolescents levèrent les yeux vers les portes de la Grande Salle, craignant que des élèves viennent les embêter. Mais c'était juste Harry –et Adam ne parvint pas à définir si c'était pire ou non. Emily fusilla son parrain du regard avant de marmonner :

« T'es là depuis quand ?

- Assez longtemps. Monsieur Nott, notre cours de samedi a été trop court… Vous le rattraperez ce soir. A dix-huit heures. Vous devriez donc…

- Aller voir ailleurs si vous y êtes ? conclut Adam en voyant que son professeur ne savait pas comment se débarrasser de lui. J'ai compris ! »

Il se leva, épousseta son pantalon et adressa un pâle sourire à Emily qui le lui rendit courageusement. Il aurait voulu se baisser et l'embrasser, comme n'importe quel garçon l'aurait fait après une soirée comme celle dans la bibliothèque. Mais il n'osa pas s'approcher d'elle. Au lieu de ça, il lui tendit la main, comme pour la lui serrer, puis se ravisa et la leva avant de la passer dans sa tignasse. Elle haussa un sourcil, l'air de se demander ce qui lui arrivait. Il grommela quelque chose puis s'éloigna rapidement, comme pour la fuir. Harry s'esclaffa en cherchant –maladroit, comme toujours- à le dissimuler derrière une toux. Le regard noir d'Emily le fit sourire également et c'est sans cesser de ricaner qu'il alla s'asseoir à la place qu'occupait Adam quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Ton père et Adam ont au moins un point en commun… Ils sont aussi doués l'un que l'autre pour l'entreprise de séduction ! »

Un énième regard noir de la nièce l'obligea à se taire et il grimaça en se remémorant ce qu'il avait entendu de leur conversation. Il admettait sans peine que Ron et Luna n'étaient pas franchement les parents les plus impliqués de la terre, dans son esprit uniquement bien évidemment car il n'aurait jamais osé dire une telle chose à son meilleur ami. Ils avaient pourtant eu une dispute à ce sujet un jour où Emily s'était ouvert le front en tombant des escaliers. Elle n'avait alors que quatre ans et Ron s'était contenté de s'occuper de la blessure superficielle à l'aide d'un sort, sans même songer à l'emmener à Saint-Mangouste. Emily avait dû se plaindre de maux de tête pendant près d'une semaine avant que Luna pense à l'y conduire. Harry avait alors craqué et traité son meilleur ami d'incapable et de parent irresponsable, ce qui avait transformé leur amitié en ronchonnements et insultes pendant environ un mois. Puis Harry avait fini par admettre à contrecœur que la manière dont Ron élevait ses enfants ne le concernait pas.

Il avait parfois eu du mal à retenir les réflexions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, conscient qu'il serait méchant alors que Ron était tout simplement à côté de la plaque. Il savait que son ami n'était pas incompétent. Il avait juste l'esprit à autre chose et ne réalisait pas que ses filles grandissaient auprès de lui sans qu'il participe à leur existence. Néanmoins, Harry –contrairement à Adam- n'avait jamais réellement eu conscience de la situation qui dépassait ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« A quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit Emily en remarquant qu'il se faisait du souci.

- A ce qu'Adam Nott disait au sujet de toi et de tes parents. Ron est-il réellement si pitoyable comme père ?

- Non ! s'exclama Emily, un peu trop vite. Il est juste… Comme maman. Dans la lune. Ce ne sont pas de mauvais parents. Mais parfois je me demande pourquoi ils nous ont eues Lyra et moi. Ils ne font jamais vraiment attention à nous et j'ai parfois le sentiment qu'ils… ne nous voient pas. »

Elle avait murmuré ces derniers mots, si bas qu'il dût tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Apparemment, elle admettait cette réalité à haute voix pour la première fois de sa vie, telle qu'elle aurait dû la dire à Adam sans la présence de son oncle. Ce dernier comprit d'ailleurs aisément qu'il n'était pas le plus désigné pour avoir cette conversation avec elle. Après tout, il était –et serait toujours- du côté de Ron et ne pouvait pas facilement admettre que son meilleur ami avait bien des défauts –autant comme homme que comme père. Alors il se contenta d'hausser les épaules sans rien dire, acquiesçant pourtant mentalement à l'affirmation énoncée par sa nièce.

Il se demanda si c'était pour ça qu'elle se rapprochait si dangereusement d'Adam, juste pour agacer Ron, mais il ne parvint pas à accepter cette idée. En réalité, il avait vu le regard lancé par Emily au garçon et la façon dont elle le regardait depuis toujours aurait dû lui paraitre suspecte bien plus tôt. Mais Harry n'avait jamais été doué dans les rapports amoureux –aussi peu que Ron ou Adam.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier ? ne put-il s'empêcher de prononcer au bout d'un moment.

- Qui ça ?

- Adam Nott. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à notre discussion d'hier…

- Avant ou après en avoir parlé à mon père ? rétorqua sèchement l'adolescente.

- Après hélas… Mais, je n'ai jamais rien caché à ton père, ni à l'époque de notre jeunesse, ni maintenant que c'est votre tour de commettre des tas de bourdes. Même si je présume que vos erreurs, à toi ou même à Violet, n'atteindront jamais le niveau que dépassaient les nôtres. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai tenté de trouver ce qui pouvait te plaire chez Adam…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Pour… savoir comment rassurer ton père qui pense sérieusement à t'envoyer dans un couvent ! s'esclaffa Harry avant de la voir blêmir. Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse en arriver à de telles extrémités. Mais il s'angoisse et je voulais être capable de lui dire quelque chose…

- Et tu as trouvé ? s'inquiéta Emily avec le sentiment étrange que tout son avenir dépendrait de cette réponse.

- Oui. Il est… différent des autres garçons de ton âge. Et avec une bonne coupe de cheveux, il pourrait probablement être présentable ! »

Emily roula des yeux, consciente qu'Harry aurait éternellement du mal à admettre qu'Adam puisse être quelqu'un de bien. En réalité, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle rêvait parfois elle-même de brandir une paire de ciseaux en direction de la tignasse d'Adam, histoire de la rafraichir un peu. Néanmoins, elle n'hocha pas la tête, refusant de donner un tant soit peu raison à Harry. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard, attendant qu'elle dise si c'était bien à cause de cette différence –sur laquelle il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt pour autant- qu'elle était prête à tout risquer pour le garçon.

« Adam est différent, c'est vrai… Mais je crois que c'est surtout ce qu'il voit en moi que j'aime. Il… ne me voit pas comme une petite fille qui aime étudier pour avoir de bonnes notes. Il me voit comme j'aimerais que les autres me voient.

- Et… Comment ? »

Emily n'eut pas le temps de répondre ou même de trouver une réponse correcte qu'elle aurait eu bien du mal à formuler. Elle savait simplement qu'Adam parvenait encore à la voir comme Mily la sauvageonne plus que comme la sage Emily studieuse. Il voyait la véritable personne qu'elle était –ou avait été sans qu'elle se souvienne comment.

Un cri mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit apparaitre Mimi Geignarde, d'un seul coup devant elle. Ce fantôme-là n'était pas plus impressionnant que les autres –en dehors de sa capacité à agacer l'univers entier, elle ne possédait rien de plus, mais c'était la première fois qu'Emily la voyait en dehors des toilettes des filles, comme si Mimi Geignarde y était enfermée par la mort. De plus, Mimi prit un malin plaisir à se montrer avec une certaine mise en scène, comme si elle sortait d'une boite, invisible et surprenante. Le cœur d'Emily prit quelques secondes avant de se remettre à battre correctement alors qu'Harry se levait, fixant Mimi de ses yeux émeraude brusquement écarquillés, comme si lui-même ne croyait pas vraiment à cette apparition. Emily comprit que plus que le fantôme, c'était l'air réjoui qu'elle arborait qui l'inquiétait… Probablement parce que Mimi ne se réjouissait que pour de mauvaises raisons.

« Que se passe-t-il Mimi ? marmonna Harry en ayant l'air de déjà connaitre la réponse à cette question.

- Il y a un garçon dans les toilettes… Pas que cela me dérange, il y en a souvent par ici. Ils créaient des enchantements interdits ou font des bêtises avec des filles…

- Plus vite, Mimi !

- Mais ce garçon ne fait pas grand-chose, ricana Mimi avec un air brusquement plus fou encore que d'habitude. A vrai dire, il ne respire même plus ! »

* * *

><p>Violet chassa ses larmes d'un geste rageur, furieuse contre elle-même de se laisser emporter si facilement dans ce tourbillon d'émotions qui se créait autour d'elle dernièrement. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant pleuré depuis la mort de son cochon d'Inde, Patatrouille, quand elle avait six ans. Enfermée dans les toilettes des filles les plus proches de son dortoir, elle cherchait à dissimuler à l'aide de la magie les marques rouges et cernes qui donnaient à son visage une apparence inhabituelle. Bouffie. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit quand elle se regardait. Dans sa tenue de cérémonie funèbre noire, elle se sentait plus petite qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, comme perdue par les couches de tissus multiples. Sa chevelure rousse coincée dans un chignon serré n'était même pas capable de donner un peu d'éclat à son visage. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil, plus furieux qu'autre chose, au reflet dans le miroir avant de se détourner.<p>

Elle inspira profondément avant de quitter la salle de bain, son cœur battant à tout rompre jusque contre ses tempes, ce martellement l'assourdissant peu à peu. Elle se concentra sur le claquement de ses talons hauts contre le parquet du couloir, chassant peu à peu les murmures qui s'amplifiaient sur son passage à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Hélas, elle ne pouvait totalement faire disparaitre les autres étudiants de son année, ni les regards qui se posaient sur elle, parfois plein de pitié, parfois suspects. Elle savait ce qu'ils racontaient. La rumeur avait pris place dans les esprits avant même que le cadavre de Jeff soit retiré des toilettes et analysé. Elle perçut les bribes des remarques et accusa le coup sans laisser paraitre la moindre émotion sur son visage.

« On dit qu'ils ont rompu juste avant… »

« Je paris qu'elle le trompait ! »

« Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu le tuer ? »

Et d'autres, pires encore, qui lui faisaient aussi mal que des coups, plus encore que le sourire glacial de Mickael Corner lors de son interrogatoire. Il avait fallu plus d'une semaine avant qu'il n'accepte de la laisser tranquille, alors qu'elle-même ne se sentait plus la force de mentir. Elle était prête à tout déballer, son histoire avec Cléo, les raisons de sa dispute avec Jeff quelques heures avant qu'il ne disparaisse, sa peur aussi de connaitre l'identité de l'agresseur sans l'admettre. Elle sentit un sanglot monter dans sa gorge, mais le refoula, refusant de craquer devant les autres élèves qui n'attendaient que ça : une savoureuse histoire à raconter le lendemain, au petit déjeuner.

Une fois dans le couloir, hors des quartiers des Poufsouffle, elle retrouva enfin sa respiration et put à nouveau regarder autour d'elle sans craindre de croiser un regard méprisant. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'extérieur du château, consciente qu'elle s'avançait vers une étonnante réalité, celle de la mort d'un garçon de son âge qu'elle avait connu toute sa vie. Et au lieu de la tristesse, elle ne ressentait que de la peur, de celle qui bloquait sa gorge, provoquait des tremblements, lui donnait envie de partir en courant sans savoir dans quelle direction fuir.

Elle se retrouva dans la cour derrière la serre où les leçons de botanique se déroulaient habituellement. Neville n'avait pas donné un seul cours de la semaine –ce dont certains se réjouissaient, comme si la mort de Jeff valait la peine juste pour quelques heures de pause en plus. Violet s'arrêta un instant, juste pour se reprendre, son regard se fixant sur le petit groupe qui s'était réuni près de la cabane du Garde-Chasse, là où des dizaines de corps avaient été enterrés après la guerre, à l'orée de la forêt. Son oncle Fred était là, mais elle ne l'avait pas connu. En réalité, c'était la première fois qu'une personne de sa connaissance serait en ce lieu pour l'éternité –du moins, jusqu'à la fin du monde. Et pourtant, même si elle avait vécu des tas de choses avec Jeff, elle avait l'impression de tirer ses mensonges derrière elle, de les apporter en ce lieu presque sain et de le démystifier.

Elle se mit néanmoins à avancer, refusant de donner aux autres des raisons de plus de la rendre coupable d'un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Oui, elle avait fait du mal à Jeff avant sa mort, mais cela ne la rendait pas plus coupable qu'un autre. Elle sentit pourtant la culpabilité s'infiltrer en elle comme un poison dès lors que Neville s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, la remerciant d'un regard d'être là. Comme si elle avait eu le choix. Alice resta en retrait mais lui adressa un petit regard menaçant, rappelant à Violet qu'elle pouvait dévoiler son secret dès qu'elle le jugerait nécessaire. Pendant le premier interrogatoire, Violet avait attendu avec une peur illimitée qu'Alice face une réflexion déplacée, mais elle n'avait rien dit, son visage ravagé par la peine.

Puis son père s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules, figure paternelle parfaite qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la protéger de ce moment. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou un instant, cherchant à ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il lui inspirait. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Elle n'avait plus six ans, et le monstre qui la hantait n'était pas une simple bête qu'elle imaginait sous son lit. Le monstre était bien réel cette fois. Elle sentit des frissons se former sur sa peau et s'échappa de l'étreinte de son père pour le lui cacher.

Elle observa ensuite le cercueil d'un bois sombre, sur lequel des bordures jaunes, signes de sa maison, avaient été tracées. Elle ne parvint pas à le fixer plus longtemps et se contenta des visages, fermés, assombris par la tristesse, la colère et la crainte de ces meurtres qui s'accumulaient encore et encore. Elle sentit ses larmes sur ses joues avant même de réaliser que sa vue se brouillait et se détourna alors que le Professeur McGonagall entamait un discours sépulcral qui lui glaça le sang.

Puis, brusquement, elle remarqua quelqu'un qui les surveillait depuis un arbre. Elle reconnut Cléo en une seconde à peine, puis sentit sa peur lui nouer les entrailles. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir. Toute vêtue de noir, on aurait dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'incruster à la cérémonie, mais Violet savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas, qu'elle se contenterait de la voir de loin, de constater les dégâts dont elle se sentait aussi responsable. Elle laissa ses larmes couler sans vergogne sur ses joues et cette fois, elles n'étaient pas créées par la seule faute de la culpabilité ou de la crainte. Cette fois, elle était réellement triste. Triste pour Jeff, triste pour les autres avant lui… Triste de comprendre que c'était en partie de la faute de son égoïsme si il était mort. Et plus que tout, triste de douter de l'innocence de Cléo.

* * *

><p>Adam entortillait nerveusement ses doigts, la tête basculée en arrière, son sang ne circulant plus dans ses jambes croisées depuis plus d'une heure. Il contemplait le plafond vouté du bureau de la directrice, admirant le travail fait par l'artiste ayant décoré les lieux un millénaire auparavant. Chaque forme semblait conduire à la représentation imagée d'une autre chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à retracer correctement l'histoire qu'avait voulu peindre le créateur. Le soir pourtant, dès qu'il était seul, il parvenait à reproduire des parties de ce qu'il voyait, juste en faisant travailler sa mémoire, puis l'image d'Emily se glissait dans son esprit et transformait toute chose en une autre.<p>

« Adam, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

L'adolescent reporta son attention sur le Psychomage Lawson qui lui souriait, comme conscient de l'agacer. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il cherchait après tout, à le provoquer pour trouver une réaction violente et ainsi un fondement à ses accusations. Pourtant, Adam ne put y croire. Cet homme était étrangement gentil avec lui et s'intéressait apparemment à sa vie avant les agressions. Il se fichait de conduire les Aurors à explorer d'autres pistes ou même à trouver une résolution à l'affaire. Il était là pour Adam, pour l'aider, pour le soutenir… Ou du moins, Adam avait cette impression et espérait ne pas se tromper. Cela lui faisait un bien fou d'avoir un réel soutien, autre que celui de ses parents ou d'Emily, un soutien qui aurait un poids certain lors d'un procès si Corner se remettait à l'accuser. En réalité, il n'avait même pas été interrogé après le meurtre de Jeff, trois semaines plus tôt. Apparemment, personne n'avait pu trouver une raison valable, un mobile logique, une relation quelconque entre le fils Londubat et lui.

« Quelle était-elle ? s'enquit-il finalement en essayant de se concentrer sur cette séance.

- Emily Weasley. Arrives-tu à la toucher sans souffrir ou fait-elle partie de ces gens qui te font mal ? »

Adam hésita un instant. Emily était le sujet préféré du Psychomage. Il adorait l'évoquer, s'amusait des doutes d'Adam à son sujet, se plaisait à le troubler. Depuis trois semaines, il avait eu droit à une dizaine de questions au moins, éparpillés, sans queue ni tête, sans sens réel parfois. Du moins pour lui. Mais Lawson ne demandait jamais rien sans raison.

« Avant non, murmura finalement Adam, sans mentir.

- Avant quoi ?

- Avant… Quand on s'est rencontré, la première fois. Elle m'a pris la main et j'ai trouvé ça merveilleux, parce que je n'avais pas mal. A Poudlard, quand on s'est revu, je n'avais pas mal non plus. Enfin, elle me frôlait juste pendant les cours ou dans les couloirs, mais je ne ressentais pas le frisson habituel qui précédait la douleur. Mais au début de l'année, elle m'a touché et j'ai eu mal, plus mal que d'habitude même.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Lawson en fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux. Et il y a une raison à cela ? Tu lui en voulais ou…

- Vous pensez sérieusement que la raison à la douleur que les rapports physiques provoquent chez moi est juste due à ce que je ressens pour les gens ? »

Le Psychomage haussa les épaules, puis secoua la tête et Adam comprit instantanément qu'il allait changer de sujet. Il avait appris à analyser Lawson, ce pendant même que Lawson l'analysait. Néanmoins, ils gardaient tous deux jalousement les secrets de leur étude.

« Parle-moi un peu de ta sœur… Tu évoques constamment tes parents, mais pas elle. Vous ne vous entendez pas ?

- C'est l'euphémisme de l'année, Elle me déteste. Je la déteste. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Alors si c'était toi qui tuais tous ces gens… Tu aurais commencé par elle ? »

Adam se figea sur son siège. C'était la première fois qu'une telle phrase sortait de la bouche de son tout nouveau psy, qu'il osait sous-entendre qu'il aurait pu être coupable. Ce dernier aurait voulu être capable d'acquiescer sans hésiter, mais une foule de souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter : la Caly minuscule que sa mère avait ramenée de Saint-Mangouste, toute rose et sa remarque à lui : « Elle ressemble à une crevette. » ses premiers pas et lui qui la rattrapait après l'avoir poussé dès lors qu'il avait compris qu'elle se cognerait à la table basse et aurait vraiment mal ses crises de larmes quand elle n'arrivait pas à lire correctement un nouveau mot… Il lui en voulait, certes, de lui avoir volé l'attention de ses parents, d'être si parfaite et bien intégrée à leur famille alors que lui n'y parvenait pas. C'était de la jalousie pure et simple et il l'aurait admis sans aucune protestation si quelqu'un lui avait directement posé la question. Mais jamais il n'aurait osé lui faire du mal. Alors il secoua la tête :

« Non… Si j'éprouvais le désir de tuer des gens, je commencerais et terminerait probablement par moi.

- Quoi ?

- Soyons francs, si j'avais des pulsions meurtrières, mais que je conservais quand même mon propre caractère, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à mettre fin à mes jours.

- Et sans ça ? Tu aurais d'autres raisons de le faire ? »

Étrangement, des milliers de réponses vinrent à l'esprit d'Adam. S'il était déclaré coupable sans l'être. S'il était coupable sans le savoir. Si Emily croyait qu'il était capable de tuer des gens. Si ses parents cessaient de croire en lui… Des milliers et des milliers de réponses. Il n'en formula qu'une seule :

« Si je ne parviens pas à dépasser la douleur que je ressens quand Emily me touche, oui. »

* * *

><p>Trish Corner était une fille superficielle qui assumait parfaitement ce trait de caractère sans se soucier une seule seconde de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle. Elle se moquait que son père la trouve stupide, que sa mère lui en veuille toujours d'être la cause de ses vergetures obtenues pendant la grossesse… Elle se fichait que les filles de sa classe soient jalouses de son apparence digne d'un mannequin pour baguettes et que les garçons aient fait d'elle le personnage central de tous leurs fantasmes. Les attentions la flattaient et elle ne supportait pas d'être ignorée. Elle se fichait que quiconque la trouve trop ci ou trop ça tant qu'ils s'intéressaient à elle.<p>

Cela, Bart l'avait compris avant même que quiconque ne songe à analyser la belle. Ils la prenaient tous pour une idiote, mais pas lui. Au fond, il aurait presque pu l'apprécier si elle n'avait pas été si empressée de le déshabiller. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fini et que leurs corps moites se décollaient l'un de l'autre, il sentait parfaitement qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais plus qu'un messager. Comme toujours, Bart couchait avec elle parce qu'elle pouvait lui servir. Chaque fille ayant partagé sa couche lui avait été utile d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et Trish, malgré son apparente perfection, n'échappait pas à cette règle.

« Tu penses à quoi ? demanda-t-elle soudainement en se penchant au-dessus de lui, lui offrant ainsi une vue merveilleuse sur sa petite poitrine.

- Je pensais que je recommencerais bien… Immédiatement.

- Alors allons-y ! s'esclaffa-t-elle en repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules nues avec un sourire resplendissant.

- Je crois que ça va être dur…

- J'y compte bien. »

Le sous-entendu rappela à Bart qu'elle était plus maligne que les autres et il sourit, clairement amusé par la situation. Il posa sa main contre la peau de la cuisse de Trish en ayant l'impression étonnante d'être prêt à la combler une fois encore. Mais il ne l'avait pas conduite dans l'ancienne cabane du Garde-Chasse dans le seul but de prendre un peu de bon temps. Alors il secoua la tête et fit mine d'être angoissé, ce qu'elle remarqua très vite.

« Quelque chose te pose problème ?

- Oui… Je dois avouer que je suis un peu inquiet.

- A quel sujet ?

- Et bien… Tu sais, Cléo est un peu étrange ces derniers temps. Nous avons été élevés ensemble elle et moi, et il m'arrive de me dire qu'elle pourrait mal tourner.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? siffla-t-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long, comme si elle était secrètement ravie d'entendre des ragots –et il l'espérait - de les colporter.

- J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle s'amusait à embêter la fille Potter. Et je suis sûre que ça finira par lui poser des problèmes. Mais tu connais les Poufsouffle, jamais Potter n'ira se plaindre, elle n'en aura pas le courage. Alors… J'ai peur que Cléo aille trop loin et que cette histoire se termine mal. »

Il conclut sa tirade par un soupir dépité, heureux d'être si bon menteur et Trish lâcha un petit hoquet de surprise, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur bien différente de celle habituelle. Apparemment, ce que venait de dire Bart menait son chemin dans les méandres de son cerveau. Puis, elle ouvrit grand la bouche une seconde –et Bart ne put retenir le souvenir salace qui s'infiltra dans son esprit- et s'exclama d'une voix très aigüe :

« Tu veux dire que tu penses que Cléo pourrait être responsable de la rupture de Potter et Londubat ? Tout le monde raconte qu'ils ont été vus en train de se disputer ! Je suis certaine que…

- Oui ? insista-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Vas-y, n'ai pas peur de ce que je pourrais penser… Je ne suis pas très objectif lorsqu'il s'agit de mes amis.

- Je suis sûre que le fils du professeur Londubat savait que Cléo embêtait la fille Potter. Il aurait voulu la dénoncer et Cléo aurait… Ouah ! Tu penses qu'elle en serait capable ? Tu penses vraiment qu'elle aurait pu tuer quelqu'un ? »

Bart fit la grimace et se redressa avec un air si triste, que même le psychomage Lawson aurait pu y croire. Puis il soupira encore et laissa apparaitre de fausses larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

« Qui sait de quoi Cléo est capable… »

* * *

><p>Dans le monde réel, éviter quelqu'un pouvait s'avérer extrêmement simple, sauf au travail ou à la maison. A Poudlard, petit monde étriqué et solidaire, l'impossibilité de le faire devenait très rapidement étouffante comme si chaque couloir et chaque classe rapetissait. Violet en faisait l'expérience depuis quelques semaines déjà. A l'époque où elle voulait voir Cléo, elle ne la croisait jamais et devait se contenter de l'observer de loin dans la Grande Salle durant les repas. Désormais, elle la voyait partout : dans les couloirs, entre les cours, dans le hall… Elle finissait presque par se demander si Merlin ne s'était pas ligué contre elle avec toutes les forces de l'univers. Ou si Cléo ne s'arrangeait pas pour se trouver sur son passage –ce qui paraissait tout de même plus probable.<p>

Encore une fois, elle se heurta à la Serpentard en sortant de la Grande Salle et se demanda comment cette dernière parvenait à constamment quitter les lieux en même temps qu'elle. Comme toujours depuis quelques semaines, elle se mit à avancer à un pas plus pressé sans prêter la moindre attention au regard de Cléo qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui parler.

Les fois précédentes, la jeune Malefoy s'était contentée d'un soupir désabusé avant de tourner les talons elle aussi, la maudissant secrètement d'être aussi cruelle. Chacune d'elle comprenait les raisons qui avaient dû les séparer, mais aucune d'elle ne réagissait de la même manière. Cléo, quoi qu'il se soit passé pendant les heures précédant la mort de Jeffrey Londubat, ne pouvait éviter Violet éternellement. De plus, elle se faisait trop de soucis pour elle et ne parvenait simplement pas à rester éloignée, que la Poufsouffle le veuille ou non. Alors que Violet au contraire, s'estimant responsable du décès de Jeff, trouvait que –puisque toute cette histoire était de sa faute- elle méritait une punition. La pire qu'elle ait trouvée : rester éloignée de Cléo, ce qui était à la fois une punition et un bon moyen d'éviter les embrouilles.

Cléo, pourtant, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et finit par parvenir à ses fins en bloquant Violet dans un couloir. Elle aurait probablement pu agir comme un être humain normal en l'interpellant –une fois de plus- ou en utilisant la ruse. Non, elle se contenta d'agir comme une sorcière, las de toujours trop cogiter puisque cela ne menait jamais à rien. Elle eut néanmoins la mauvaise idée de lancer un sortilège un peu trop puissant et seules les jambes de Violet se figèrent. La Poufsouffle n'avait jamais eu la moindre notion d'équilibre et tomba face la première sur le sol en poussant un petit cri de peur.

Cléo murmura une insulte pour elle-même, jeta un coup d'œil alentour puis s'avança vers Violet qui tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser. Elle se laissa tomber par terre en déliant les nœuds invisibles qui s'entremêlaient autour des jambes de son amie, laquelle lui adressa un regard noir.

« Désolée… Je n'avais pas prévu de lier juste tes jambes. Ça devait juste te figer à la base.

- Ou tu aurais pu simplement me stupéfier comme tout le monde l'aurait fait ! répliqua Violet d'un ton acerbe, de toute évidence furieuse contre la Serpentard.

- Je n'y ai pas pensé. »

Une fois le contre-sort lancé, Violet fut capable de se mettre debout, aidée par Cléo, et elle massa son nez qui avait failli se briser lors de sa chute. Elle repoussa finalement Cléo, sans brusquerie pourtant, refusant de se montrer trop cruelle alors qu'elles étaient autant responsables l'une que l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha-t-elle finalement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, seule barrière de protection décente à sa disposition.

- On ne s'est pas vues depuis longtemps, alors je me demandais si…

- Jeff est mort, Cléo, coupa violemment Violet en sentant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à fondre en larmes, comme à chaque fois que le prénom de son ex-petit-ami apparaissait dans la conversation. Et on s'était disputé juste avant. A propos de toi. Et il était seul, à cause de nous. Alors… sérieusement, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler. C'est…

- Trop tôt ? chuchota Cléo avec espoir.

- Non. Indécent.

- Pour l'instant ? Ou pour toujours ? »

Violet poussa un soupir, mal à l'aise. Elle aurait voulu trouver une réponse correcte, quelque chose qui contenterait tout le monde, quelque chose de vrai aussi. Elle aurait voulu dire « Pour l'instant » parce que c'était ce que son corps tout entier désirait : dépasser ce moment. Mais tout ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, tout ce qu'il arriverait si elle énonçait ces deux petits mots… Tout ça l'effrayait plus que la puissance de ses sentiments. Alors elle murmura la seule réponse valable, la plus correcte de toutes :

« Pour toujours. »

* * *

><p>Harry haussa un sourcil railleur alors qu'Adam se ratatinait sur son siège en jurant par Merlin ce qui faillit faire rire son enseignant. Harry se demandait un peu comment il avait pu passer à côté des lacunes d'Adam pendant ses cours avant de se rappeler qu'en fait il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était ça la raison. Il trouvait ça assez drôle en fin de compte, d'être le seul à pouvoir permettre au garçon de finir par avoir de bonnes notes à ses ASPICS à la fin de l'année. Il tenait plus ou moins l'avenir du fils de gens avec lesquels il ne s'entendait pas entre ses mains. Il faillit se frapper la tête contre un mur en ayant une idée qui n'avait rien de professionnelle, puis reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.<p>

« Bon… Donc…

- Je suis idiot, j'ai compris.

- Non ! s'exclama Harry très rapidement en se sentant totalement traitre de vouloir être gentil avec Adam alors que Ron imaginait sûrement des moyens de le tuer. Tu n'as juste pas vraiment suivi mes cours pendant ces… sept dernières années. Mais ça va aller ! »

La grimace qui conclut sa tirade prouva qu'il pensait totalement le contraire et Adam bascula en arrière, maintenant sa chaise en équilibre sur les deux pieds de fer. Il poussa un soupir dépité, comprenant qu'il n'y arriverait probablement jamais. Entre les cours, les leçons particulières avec Harry, les séances avec le Psychomage Lawson et les rondes avec Emily, il n'avait plus vraiment de temps à lui pour réviser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. En réalité, il ne pouvait qu'à peine prendre le temps de réfléchir au tournant étrange que prenait sa vie dernièrement. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Cléo depuis des semaines alors qu'elle semblait avoir besoin d'un ami, n'avait pas vu le regard noir de sa sœur depuis plus longtemps encore et ne parlait quasiment plus à Garrett et Owen, lesquels paraissaient toujours assommés par la mort de Wilson.

Adam cessa de se tourmenter lorsqu'Harry posa un manuel devant lui : « La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour les Nuls ». Il ne sut pas s'il devait dire « Merci » ou lui coller son poing dans la figure pour oser se moquer ainsi de lui, puis –croisant le regard de l'enseignant- comprit que ça n'avait rien d'une blague. Alors il soupira à nouveau, réellement désespéré cette fois ci. Il n'arriverait jamais à accumuler autant d'informations avant la fin de l'année –et surtout pas avec tout ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard. Une idée stupide lui frôla alors l'esprit : et si les examens étaient annulés, comme après les problèmes de la Chambre des Secrets ? Pendant un instant, il en vint même à espérer qu'un nouveau cadavre soit découvert avant de se morigéner. C'était à cause de telles pensées qu'il était présumé coupable –même si personne n'était dans sa tête, évidemment.

« Vous pensez franchement que c'est nécessaire ? marmonna-t-il en observant le livre comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement.

- Franchement ? Oui ! Je ne veux pas être dur ou quoi que ce soit et… ça n'a rien à voir avec ta mère ou même Emily, mais je n'ai jamais vu un élève qui ait aussi peu écouté mes leçons. Suis-je vraiment un professeur si pitoyable ? »

Adam faillit éclater de rire avant de voir qu'Harry était sérieux et que cette idée l'angoissait de toute évidence. Il aurait pu acquiescer, par pure méchanceté pour tout ce passé commun qu'ils trainaient derrière eux, mais se refusa à jouer ce rôle. S'il n'avait pas suivi ses cours, la faute lui revenait quasi totalement.

« Non… J'étais juste trop préoccupé par l'idée que vous puissiez faire de ma vie un enfer pour écouter, voilà tout. »

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant apparemment ce qu'Adam voulait dire par là, puis ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas poursuivre davantage la discussion. Il se sentait parfois un peu idiot, mais prolonger une conversation et la rendre plus personnelle lui semblait être une mission impossible dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'Adam. Pourtant, il était connu pour être une oreille amicale parmi les élèves et il avait souvent eu à écouter les adolescents lui raconter leurs problèmes. Et malgré tout ce qui aurait pu l'unir à Adam, il ne parvenait simplement pas à discuter normalement avec lui plus de cinq minutes. Et s'il lui arrivait de le faire, une petite voix –très semblable à celle de Ron- lui ordonnait de se taire.

Il le regrettait un peu parfois, comme ce jour-là. Il savait parfaitement que sa nièce n'avait pas écouté son conseil et côtoyait Adam. Il ne les avait pas revus ensemble depuis le matin où Mimi Geignarde était apparue avec une funeste nouvelle, mais il remarquait encore quels regards échangeaient parfois les deux adolescents. Il mourrait d'envie de poser des questions à l'un d'eux, mais Emily ne se confierait jamais à lui –elle craindrait trop qu'il répété tout à Ron et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Quant à Adam, il n'était pas assez proche de lui pour énoncer une question comme « Alors, tu as embrassé ma nièce oui ou non ? » au détour d'une conversation sur les loups-garous ou les sortilèges impardonnables.

De plus, il avait bien d'autres soucis à résoudre que les histoires de cœur de sa nièce. Il était désormais rassuré par l'absence des Aurors qui semblaient sûr que –puisque le meurtrier n'avait tué personne en trois semaines après trois meurtres commis en huit jours- cette histoire était terminée. Ils interrogeaient encore des élèves de temps en temps, mais ne suivaient aucune piste sérieuse –en dehors d'Adam qui ne sortait pas du collimateur de Corner. Ils avaient enfin cessé de traiter sa fille comme une criminelle, mais lui s'inquiétait encore beaucoup pour elle.

Bien évidemment, il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'elle ait pu être coupable d'un tel crime. Sa fille s'évanouissait à la vue du sang depuis sa plus tendre enfance et était du genre à crier comme une hystérique dès que Lowel ou Jake tuait un insecte. Elle n'aurait donc pas pu attaquer quelqu'un avec autant de violence. L'image de la dépouille de Jeff apparut un instant dans son crâne et il la chassa pour éviter la nausée qui l'avait submergé à la découverte du corps. Même pendant la guerre, les Mangemorts ne prenaient pas le temps d'être aussi sadiques.

Malgré sa conviction de l'innocence de Violet –il n'avait même pas envisagé une seconde sa culpabilité il savait pertinemment qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Ginny aussi l'avait senti et s'était permise de lui faire remarquer que leur fille avait toujours paru mystérieuse quant à sa relation avec Jeff. Il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Contrairement aux adolescentes normales, Violet ne s'était jamais mise à rougir devant un garçon, à accrocher des posters de beaux types célèbres sur les murs de sa chambre pour les reluquer, ni aucun autre comportement normal qu'il avait vu chez ses nièces. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, elle n'avait même jamais évoqué un béguin –sauf s'il comptait sa passion pour le personnage de la bande-dessinée « La Lanterne des Pitiponks » qui n'existait pas et n'était pas humains de toute manière.

Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Jeff, cela lui avait fait un choc, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, elle avait toujours été très évasive concernant leur relation. Malgré les mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu dire qu'elle était amoureuse ou quoi que ce soit, alors qu'il était persuadé qu'elle se confierait à lui. Elle lui disait toujours tout… mais pas à ce sujet. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans sa tignasse. Il se sentait de plus en plus dépassé par les événements. Violet lui cachait quelque chose. Il savait que c'était important et que ça aurait pu avoir un lien avec l'affaire qui l'empêchait de dormir. Mais il ne parvenait pas à lier sa fille à toute cette histoire.

« Professeur ? »

Il releva brusquement la tête pour croiser le regard moqueur d'Adam, qui semblait attendre quelque chose de lui. En voyant l'heure qu'affichait sa montre, il comprit de quoi il s'agissait et secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces interrogations qui menaçaient de le rendre fou. Cela ne fonctionna qu'à moitié, assez cependant pour qu'il parvienne à parler sans faire ressentir sa frustration.

« Lis les premiers chapitres pour le prochain cours, d'accord ? Note tes questions quand tu ne comprends pas et n'hésites pas à demander de l'aide à… tes camarades.

- A Emily, vous voulez dire ? rétorqua Adam avec un demi-sourire.

- Oui, à elle. Ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Evite d'interroger Garrett McLaggen néanmoins… Il sèche mes cours depuis trop longtemps.

- Bien, Professeur… Alors, à la semaine prochaine. »

Adam rassembla ses affaires et Harry en profita pour l'observer, remarquant quelques changements quasi imperceptibles dans son apparence : il avait coupé ses cheveux d'un petit centimètre, n'avait plus quatre couches de poudre à dessin sur ses doigts et avait même apporté une touche de couleur à sa tenue. Habituellement habillé de noir des pieds à la tête, il portait un jean bleu cette fois. Ça devait être la couleur la plus claire de son armoire. Il adressa une sorte de mouvement évasif de la main à Harry –qui prit ça pour un « au revoir » - avant de quitter la classe.

Harry resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, analysant parfaitement le pourquoi des modifications qu'avait apportées Adam à son physique. Emily en était forcément la cause. Puis il regretta amèrement de ne pas être capable d'autant de lucidité dès qu'il s'agissait de Violet. Il alla ensuite s'écrouler sur le fauteuil, derrière son bureau, et jeta un coup d'œil aux copies qui l'attendaient. Il aurait préféré passer du temps avec ses enfants, mais ne pouvait pas réellement abandonner ses responsabilités pour le faire. Il songea un instant à Lowel, qui lui avait rendu un devoir bâclé la semaine précédente en notant à la fin « Pas pu réviser. Trop de morts. ». Il avait eu envie de l'envoyer jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch avec un coup de pied aux fesses. Puis son esprit se détourna pour passer de son premier fils au second qui s'adaptait assez bien à la vie de Serpentard autant qu'il puisse en juger. Il n'arrivait plus en retard en cours au moins, et n'avait plus l'air de se faire massacrer à tout bout de champ, ce qui demeurait une incroyable victoire.

Avec un sourire, il bascula légèrement en arrière, jusqu'à sentir le tableau contre sa tête et se rassura comme il pouvait : Violet était peut-être cachotière, Lowel pouvait parfois être une vraie mine à problème, mais Jake s'en sortait lui ! Un enfant sur trois bien dans sa peau, c'était déjà pas mal. Et au moins, ils étaient encore en vie.

Un bruit attira brusquement son attention, l'empêchant de s'auto-congratuler pour cette fausse réussite et il observa la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser apparaitre une étudiante. Il mit quelques secondes à la replacer dans son esprit, remarqua le blason des Serpentard, puis se souvint qu'il s'agissait de la fille de Corner. Hélas, il ne se remémora pas son prénom. Quelque chose comme Tina et qui sonnait comme « pitch ». Elle s'avança vers lui avec un air penaud et il chercha à se rappeler des devoirs qu'il avait donnés aux étudiants de sa classe.

« Bonjour, professeur. Je suis désolée de vous importuner, mais…

- Vous n'arrivez pas à répondre aux deux simples questions sur les Sortilèges imprononcés qu'il faut faire pour lundi ?

- Quoi ? Ah si bien sûr ! C'était facile. En fait, je voulais m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet plus… personnel. »

Harry haussa un sourcil en la regardant des pieds à la tête. Il lista les problèmes auxquels les étudiants se confrontaient habituellement et raya mentalement chaque possibilité une à une : elle était trop mignonne pour avoir des problèmes avec les garçons, trop maligne pour avoir des problèmes en classe, et bien trop manipulatrice pour se faire du souci avec quoi que ce soit en réalité. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, mais elle refusa d'un signe de tête avant de sourire, comme la gagnante d'un jeu télévisé avant de murmurer avec circonspection :

« C'est un problème qui vous concerne plus que moi en réalité…

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry avec une grimace en ayant brusquement le sentiment d'être le pire des imbéciles. Et puis-je savoir comment je pourrais avoir un problème sans être moi-même au courant ?

- En fait… Ce n'est pas de vous dont il s'agit. Je suis là pour vous parler de votre fille. »

* * *

><p>Adam entra dans la bibliothèque, le pas lourd, totalement abattu par la somme incalculable de devoirs qu'il accumulait. D'ordinaire, il parvenait à suivre le rythme. Il en faisait un peu tous les soirs, piquait les réponses de Garrett, Owen ou Wilson quand il prenait du retard, ou recopiait bêtement les réponses d'un livre. Mais désormais, il n'avait même plus le temps de faire ça. Il se trouva une table vide et posa sa pile de manuels dessus, marquant de fait son territoire, avant de s'écrouler sur une chaise en maugréant un gros mot.<p>

Il eut immédiatement du mal à se concentrer et décida de prendre quelques minutes avant de se plonger dans le travail. Il remarqua sa sœur dans un coin de la salle en compagnie de sa clique de clones intellos, et elle lui adressa un regard noir –qui étrangement, lui avait beaucoup manqué. Puis il aperçut Garrett et Owen qui étaient apparemment occupés à préparer des antisèches –sûrement pour le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Mais il ne parvint pas à trouver grand intérêt à la bibliothèque avant de voir Emily qui cherchait un livre parmi les étagères de Métamorphoses. Comme toujours, Kaithlyn était avec elle à déblatérer il-ne-savait-quoi à toute vitesse. Il put voir le sourire en coin d'Emily, celui qu'elle arborait dès qu'elle pensait à autre chose et n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de ce que disaient les gens. Il le reconnaissait aisément pour l'avoir vu l'utiliser avec certains enseignants.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Kaithlyn dans un dernier effort pour suivre ce qu'elle racontait, elle le remarqua et son petit sourire se transforma en un grand. Kaithlyn fit volteface et leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner en direction d'une table remplie de Serdaigle en pleine réflexion. Emily parut hésiter quelques secondes, comme si elle redoutait encore les racontars, mais –en voyant qu'il ne la lâchait pas des yeux- elle récupéra le livre dont elle avait besoin et s'avança vers lui. Il eut brusquement l'impression que quelqu'un avait figé la pièce car toutes les conversations s'interrompirent à mesure qu'Emily se rapprochait de lui. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin devant sa table, tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux. Il remarqua que les joues de la jeune fille étaient rouges vives et regretta de lui faire subir pareille torture. Mais elle lui souriait toujours et s'installa près de lui sans se soucier une seule seconde des bouleversements que cela engendrerait.

« Salut, émirent-ils d'une même voix qui se brisa un instant sur la dernière syllabe, la faisant disparaitre alors qu'ils se noyaient dans leur malaise.

- Comment s'est passé le cours avec mon oncle ? demanda-t-elle après un court silence en comprenant qu'il n'ajouterait rien.

- Il m'a fait comprendre que j'étais un nul, mais je suis presque persuadé que c'est pour mon bien ! »

Emily esquissa un sourire et il ne parvint pas à déterminer sa signification : se moquait-elle de lui ou était-elle plutôt compatissante ? Il ne put lui poser la question, car elle se pencha un peu par-dessus la table, lui offrant ainsi involontairement une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Elle n'avait certes presque pas de poitrine, mais cela suffit grandement à plonger Adam dans un état d'excitation totale. Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour se calmer alors qu'elle murmurait :

« Tu crois qu'ils vont se lasser de nous dévisager un jour ? »

Il secoua la tête sans ouvrir les yeux, conscient que le faire relèverait de la torture. Elle colla son dos à sa chaise en le fixant et comprit brusquement ce qui le troublait en voyant le regard que Kaithlyn lui décrochait depuis sa table. Elle reboutonna maladroitement le dernier bouton de sa chemise, prête à s'étrangler s'il le fallait et envoya valser son pied contre le genou d'Adam qui ouvrit les yeux en retenant un grognement de douleur. Lisant le malaise dans ses yeux et sa chemise boutonnée jusqu'en haut, il se douta qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait dans son crâne et se maudit de n'être qu'un adolescent influencé par des hormones.

« Excuses-moi, marmonna-t-il à demi-mots alors qu'elle haussait les épaules.

- T'inquiète. Je comprends. On se voit toujours ce soir ? J'ai entendu dire que les Serpentard prévoyaient une fête et il faut absolument que je les surprenne en flagrant délit ! ajouta-t-elle avec un immense sourire enthousiaste.

- Alors il vaut mieux que je t'accompagne. Autrement, tu deviendras leur sacrifice sur l'autel consacré à Lord Voldemort.

- Ils font vraiment ce genre de trucs ? s'exclama-t-elle en un cri.

- Oui, et ils boivent du sang et organisent des orgies, lança Adam avec un ricanement. Bien évidemment que non ! Ils vont juste boire et certains finiront légèrement éméchés. Mais je préfère néanmoins t'accompagner, comme d'habitude !

- Tu parles de l'habitude que je ne connaissais pas de me suivre ou de la nouvelle habitude qui du fait de la nouveauté n'en est pas une de te promener avec moi ? » badina-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Les lèvres d'Adam formèrent instantanément un sourire alors qu'il prenait conscience de l'incroyable situation qui était la sienne. Emily et lui discutaient –et même flirtaient- au beau milieu de la bibliothèque et en plein jour cette fois. Quelques mois plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Mais tout se déroulait exactement comme il l'avait toujours rêvé, et tout ça grâce à un psychopathe meurtrier qui rodait encore. Sans ces meurtres, Adam savait qu'ils en seraient encore à se frôler en cours de Potions. Néanmoins, il devait admettre qu'il avait encore des doutes concernant les sentiments d'Emily à son égard. Il lui semblait parfois que tout était parfaitement clair, mais dans les faits, ils ne restaient que deux jeunes qui se baladaient côte à côte dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. Ils se tenaient parfois la main, sans être allé au-delà de ce contact.

Instinctivement, le regard d'Adam glissa sur la bouche d'Emily et il scruta ses lèvres, la supérieure parfaitement dessinée, puis l'inférieure qui se retroussait légèrement quand elle les gardait jointes. Il se demanda ce que ça lui ferait de l'embrasser puisque son seul et unique baiser datait de ses quatre ans. C'était avec elle évidemment, mais ils étaient alors des enfants et s'étaient contentés d'un simple bisou. Il se doutait que l'embrasser réellement désormais serait bien différent. Mais saurait-il s'y prendre correctement ? Il sentit ses mains trembler à l'idée de rater ce moment et Emily pencha la tête sur le côté sans cesser de le fixer, une question simple se lisant dans ses yeux. Elle la formula une seconde plus tard, si tendrement qu'il mourut d'envie de se précipiter sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien…

- Je… Je pensais à autre chose, c'est tout. »

Elle faillit rétorquer : « Une chose en rapport avec ma bouche ? » mais ne le fit pas, consciente qu'elle le mettrait mal à l'aise. Au fond d'elle-même, une petite voix lui susurrait de provoquer les choses, d'agir puisque lui ne le faisait pas. Mais elle s'en sentait encore incapable pour le moment, bloquée par une angoisse qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. Elle s'efforça à chasser ses craintes futiles pour désigner la pile de livres qu'il avait toujours sur lui ces derniers temps et avec un sourire, lança d'une voix légèrement supérieure :

« Je suis persuadée que tu aurais bien besoin d'un coup de main ! »

* * *

><p>Lorsque Violet glissa sa main contre le battant de la porte du bureau du Professeur McGonagall, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, menaçant d'exploser. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, le pressentiment qui l'oppressait depuis qu'un étudiant de dernière année lui avait demandé de rejoindre la Directrice ne la quittait pas. Malgré les petites bourdes commises au long des années, elle n'avait jamais été ainsi convoquée. Et pour une fois qu'elle n'avait rien fait…<p>

Tremblante, elle frappa deux coups secs contre la porte, et la voix de Minerva, légèrement teintée de colère, lui parvint. Son angoisse la percuta avec une force insoupçonnable, mais elle s'efforça de la chasser. Elle se demanda si Alice avait finalement craché le morceau au sujet de Cléo, ou si quiconque avait pu découvrir les raisons de sa rupture avec Jeff. Ou peut-être que cela ne la concernait pas directement. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Brusquement, sa vision se troubla à mesure que d'autres idées s'imposaient à son esprit. Peut-être que le meurtrier avait encore frappé et que l'un des membres de sa famille était… Elle se refusa à envisager cette éventualité et comprit qu'elle devait ouvrir la porte pour en avoir le cœur net. Elle songea un instant que rien ne pouvait être pire que les angoisses projetées dans son imaginaire.

Mais quand elle poussa le battant, elle comprit qu'elle avait eu tout faux.

Son père était installé dans un coin de la pièce en compagnie de Théodore Nott qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il fichait là. Le professeur McGonagall était assise derrière son bureau, l'air plus épuisée que jamais, comme si tout le poids du monde s'était brusquement abattu sur ses épaules. De l'autre côté de la salle, les trois Aurors chargés de l'enquête attendaient, comme frétillants d'impatience et Violet put lire un désir de vengeance pure sur les traits d'Alice. Mais pire que tout, ce fut la présence de trois autres personnes qui firent comprendre à Violet que la situation était bien plus grave que ce qu'elle aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Cléo était assise là, devant le bureau de la directrice, ses cheveux blonds formant un rideau devant son visage baissé. Ses deux parents l'encerclaient, assis d'un côté chacun, leur habituel air hautain s'étant transformé en un mélange d'abattement et rage. Violet recula d'un pas lorsque le regard de Drago la fusilla et Harry vint immédiatement se poser près d'elle alors que les mécaniques de son cerveau partaient à la recherche d'une explication rationnelle à cette scène.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? parvint-elle à articuler alors que son père refermait la porte.

- Asseyez-vous, Miss Potter. »

Que le Professeur McGonagall l'appelle par son nom de famille lui tordit l'estomac, et elle fut soulagée de pouvoir s'installer. Ses jambes ne l'auraient pas portée très longtemps. La directrice la scruta longuement, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais se retrouvait de toute évidence dépassée par les événements, ce qui plongea Violet dans un précipice de confusions. Puis, Mickael Corner apparut, aussi froid que d'ordinaire, avec le même sourire un peu prétentieux qu'elle lui connaissait depuis l'enfance.

« Bonsoir Violet. Désolé de t'avoir dérangée et d'interrompre ton repas, mais nous avions quelques questions à te poser…

- A quel sujet ? »

Elle eut l'impression que sa voix n'était plus vraiment la sienne, que ce n'était pas elle qui parlait. Elle aurait voulu tourner la tête et voir Cléo, sentir qu'elle allait bien, mais n'osait pas la regarder, de peur que quelqu'un intercepte cet échange. Elle se sentit comme une criminelle et se demanda pourquoi. Pouvait-on réellement l'enfermer parce que –par sa faute- son ex-petit-ami s'était retrouvé seul un dimanche soir ? Probablement pas.

« Une étudiante est allée voir ton père en fin d'après-midi pour lui raconter une histoire que j'ai trouvé… Particulièrement savoureuse. »

Une petite voix se mit à chantonner « Il sait pour Cléo et toi ! Il sait que tu l'as embrassée ce jour-là ! Il sait tout ! » et elle la fit taire en se concentrant sur la voix bien réelle de l'Auror.

« Il paraitrait que plusieurs personnes t'auraient vu en compagnie de Cléo depuis le début de l'année scolaire. L'Auror Londubat, ici présente, me l'a confirmé… Peux-tu nous dire quelque chose à ce sujet ? (Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot, mais elle avait la gorge trop sèche pour parler de toute manière.) Je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe. Et si tu as peur des répercutions éventuelles, nous tenons à t'assurer que nous serons là pour te protéger. »

Violet sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. En quoi le fait qu'elle ait embrassée Cléo était-il un crime ? Et de quoi aurait-elle pu avoir peur ? Son père ne paraissait pas furieux après elle au fond… Elle eut l'impression que tout son cerveau se retournait, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à le vider de son contenu pour la laisser là, stupide et incapable de se défendre. Elle était prête à dire qu'elle n'avait plus vue Cléo depuis, que toute cette histoire était finie, que la punition imposé par la mort de Jeff était largement suffisante. Mais là encore, aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Nous savons ce qu'il se passe, Violet. Nous sommes tous au courant de la rivalité Potter-Malefoy, qui existait bien avant ta naissance et nous comprenons que tout ce qui est arrivé te dépasse… Tu avais probablement trop peur pour en parler, mais nous sommes là désormais. Et puisque nous savons tout, il est inutile de mentir. Cléo te harcèle, c'est bien ça ?

- Quoi ? bégaya-t-elle sous le coup de la surprise, pas assez fort cependant pour que quiconque l'entende.

- Et Jeff l'a compris. Il a essayé de te persuader de la dénoncer, mais tu n'en as pas eu le courage. Nous comprenons qu'il soit dur d'admettre que sa mort est en partie ta faute, que tu aurais pu l'éviter en parlant franchement à un adulte. Mais la faute ne t'incombe pas. Cléo Malefoy est responsable, et tu ne dois pas l'oublier…»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Drago Malefoy s'était levé de son siège, lequel valsa et alla s'écraser contre un mur sous la force dont il fit preuve.

« Elle n'a rien dit, Corner ! Tu ne lui laisses même pas le temps de rétablir la vérité ! Tu ne fais que répéter ce qu'une petite idiote a dit à cet incapable de Potter, et il n'est pas question qu'une simple rumeur accuse ma fille de triple meurtre ! »

Il se tourna alors vers Violet qui sentit tous les muscles se crisper. Il sembla un instant sur le point de la frapper, puis elle vit des larmes apparaitre aux coins de ses yeux et comprit. Il n'était pas furieux contre elle, il attendait juste qu'elle dise quelque chose, qu'elle le rassure, qu'elle efface le doute qui s'était sournoisement insinué en lui, qu'elle disculpe sa fille. Le regard de Violet glissa instinctivement sur Cléo qui avait relevé la tête et la fixait. Derrière le masque de froideur et de rage qu'elle dévoilait au monde, Violet parvint à voir les fissures : la peur, la peine et l'incompréhension. Et l'attente.

Violet sut qu'elle devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour prouver que Cléo n'était pas coupable, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu tuer Jeff. Elle l'en avait cru capable pendant un court instant, puis avait compris que non. Cléo n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille, ne serait-ce que pour elle, car elle savait ce qui la liait à Jeff. Même si ça n'était pas de l'amour, elle n'avait souhaité sa mort à aucun moment.

Mais rien ne vint. Elle s'imagina dire que tout ça n'était que mensonges. Puis les questions qui suivraient… Alice demanderait pourquoi elle passait du temps avec Cléo dans ce cas. Tout le monde attendrait sa réponse et elle n'en trouverait aucune. Pas un seul mensonge n'aurait pu être valable en pareille situation.

Elle lut la détresse dans les orbes grisés de la Serpentard et sut que cette dernière avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait la défendre. Elle détourna alors les yeux et Violet se demanda si la colère dépassait la déception, ou si c'était plutôt le contraire. En voyant une larme glisser le long de la joue de Cléo, elle eut sa réponse, celle qu'elle redoutait. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait.

Elle resta figée pourtant, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et de se débarrasser de ce problème. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir trouver un mensonge valable, plus acceptable que la vérité, mais ne possédait pas le don de sa cousine en la matière.

Puis, brusquement, la paume de l'Auror Corner se posa par-dessus la sienne sur son genou et elle remarqua qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle, trop pour qu'elle se sente à son aise.

« Je comprends que tu ais peur, Violet, mais il ne faut pas. Il suffit juste que tu acquiesces, ou dises…

- Assez ! hurla Drago en le bousculant, ce qui obligea les deux autres Aurors à sortir leur baguette de leur fourreau. Tu cherches à l'influencer et tu en es parfaitement conscient ! »

Corner se releva tant bien que mal, son orgueil ayant apparemment plus souffert que son derrière. Un sourire amusé tordit ses lèvres et Violet se sentit brusquement très naïve : en quoi la situation prêtait-elle à la rigolade ? Elle avait constamment l'impression que cet homme-là voulait juste trouver un coupable idéal, sans pour autant punir le vrai. Adam était la cible parfaite au départ, bien qu'elle n'ait pas idée des raisons poussant les Aurors à le voir comme un délinquant. Pour Cléo, la raison était bien plus simple. Qui irait défendre une Malefoy ? « Pas toi de toute évidence ! » répondit une petite voix agaçante dans un coin de son esprit, qui fut interrompu par la voix glaçante de Corner :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de son témoignage, Malefoy. Après tout, ta fille a été vue en compagnie de Miss Potter ici présente et leur discussion semblait houleuse. De plus, Miss Potter semble terrorisée ! Les preuves sont là…

- Quelles preuves ? rétorqua Drago. Tu te bases sur des rumeurs pour faire ton travail, maintenant ? Cette gamine (Il pointa brusquement Violet du doigt.) n'a absolument rien dit !

- Mais qui se tait consent. » conclut Corner en haussant les épaules.

Violet ne put que lui donner raison. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-il cru autre chose ? Si elle n'avait pas eu à cacher ses sentiments pour Cléo, elle l'aurait protégée sans hésiter tant cette histoire était invraisemblable. Mais les Aurors et les professeurs n'avaient aucune raison de douter des allégations d'une étudiante trop curieuse, puis qu'elle-même ne les démentait pas. Elle finit par baisser les yeux, non sans croiser ceux de Drago qui semblèrent la supplier de protéger sa fille. Elle resta muette une fois de plus, Elle perçut les bruits autour d'elle, les chaises qu'on bousculait, les sanglots d'Astoria, puis Corner qui lança un peu trop joyeusement à l'adresse de Théodore Nott :

« Ce n'est pas ton fils, tu devrais être rassuré ! »

Elle vit le visage de son professeur de Potions, mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air soulagé du tout, puis les bras de son père l'encerclèrent et elle se laissa aller à son étreinte, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne la méritait pas.

« Où l'emmènent-ils ? » sanglota-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle redoutait tant la réponse qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais entendre la réponse, mais les pas s'éloignaient peu à peu d'elle et son désir de connaitre la vérité dépassait sa peur.

« Là où elle ne pourra plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit. »

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Uhm... Comment se faire détester par le monde entier, par Bewitch_Tales : Prenez un personnage principal & faite le faire une grosse gaffe qui le rend détestable. Ensuite, coupez le chapitre au moment où le lecteur hait ce personnage à un point inimaginable. Puis... Attendez les coups de feu ! u_u'

**Petites Questions :** 1. Qui sera la prochaine victime ? ; 2. Avez-vous changer d'avis concernant vos personnages préférés/détestés depuis tout ce temps [l'auteur n'est pas un personnage, merci.] ? ; 3. D'autres possibilités de coupables à vos yeux ? ; 4. Souhaitez-vous étriper Violet Potter -plus que moi ? :P ; 5. Que pensez-vous de la relation Emily-Adam & de son avancement ? ; 6. Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?

**Pour la Suite : **Puisque les prochains chapitres sont corrigés -pas tous, il faut que je les envoie à mon correcteur préféré :P- je vais tâcher d'aller le plus vite possible... Suite aux chapitres trop longs, j'ai dû recouper un peu tout & il y a donc 14 mumuches en tout -en comptant l'prologue & l'épilogue. :) au lieu des 1o prévus à la base. Je tenterais de poster toutes les semaines/deux semaines selon ma vie extérieure. :) & n'hésitez à virtuellement me donner des coups de pieds aux fesses si vous voyez que je tarde trop... -pas la peine de le faire dans moins de 24h heures. :P

*Quelques trucs en plus sur mes projets & autres [Genre, mon pseudo sur Pottermore :D] sur ma page de profil... si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pô.*

**! Des tas de bisous !**

**B_T**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Note de l'auteur : **Petit retard -j'ai trop perdu l'habitude de poster en fait je crois, du coup j'y pense pas. u_u' Je tâcherais de ne pas faire la même chose à chaque fois.

Merci pour les reviews aux survivants -enfin à ceux qui continuent de suivre après cette longue longue longue lon -enfin vous avez compris- pause ! :D

Chapitre plus "mou" que le précédent, même si plusieurs choses s'y passent... Mais il me parait super court en fait xD Bref, J'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Schizophrenia<strong>

**Rouge sang**

* * *

><p>« La souffrance a ses limites. Pas la peur. »<p>

_Arthur Koestler_

* * *

><p>Emily s'était adossée au mur qui dissimulait sa salle commune pour attendre Adam, comme tous les soirs –ou presque- depuis trois semaines. Elle avait parfois dû accepter que son homologue masculin, Orwell Flint, un Serpentard, fasse les rondes à sa place, troquant ainsi ses soirées en compagnie d'Adam par des disputes sans queues ni têtes au sujet de la révolution des elfes de maison avec ses condisciples. En mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle regarda sa montre pour la millième fois, parfaitement lucide malgré son stress : il n'était pas en retard, les minutes passaient au ralenti, voilà tout.<p>

Nerveuse, elle baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures et se demanda brusquement pourquoi elle avait suivi les conseils de Kaithlyn en acceptant de porter autre chose que son uniforme. Elle était toujours habillée de sa tenue de Serdaigle lorsqu'elle faisait son travail de Préfète, car elle pensait que cela donnait plus de poids aux décisions qu'elle prenait et à l'autorité qu'elle était censée présenter. Mais évidemment, Kaithlyn était partie dans un discours édifiant sur l'air sonné d'Adam lorsqu'il avait entraperçu sa poitrine, concluant par un très instructif : « Il faut lui en donner pour ses galions ! » auquel Emily avait répliqué : « Ah, parce que je le paye selon toi ? ». Puis, elle avait capitulé en espérant que Kaithlyn se rendrait vite compte que sa malle ne contenait rien d'assez joli pour un quelconque rendez-vous. Ses jupes étaient trop courtes ou trop larges, ses t-shirts dataient de deux ans et étaient trop petits pour la plupart…

« Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir accepté… » marmonna finalement Emily en frappant doucement son crâne contre le mur.

Kaithlyn avait fini par emprunter –ou plutôt voler puisque personne n'avait demandé son avis à la jeune fille- des vêtements à Bree Crivey, celle dont la taille se rapprochait le plus d'Emily. En matière de goût vestimentaire cependant, elles n'auraient pas pu être plus différentes. Emily jeta un coup d'œil au bout de ses ballerines qu'elle portait continuellement depuis un an et fut soulagée d'avoir encore ça à elle.

Des bruits dans le couloir l'arrachèrent à la contemplation de ses pieds et elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Adam qui –comme toujours- était pile à l'heure, à la seconde près. Contrairement aux soirs précédents, il ne lui adressa pas le charmant sourire signifiant « Je suis content de te voir » -ou du moins, Emily le traduisait ainsi. Elle s'en inquiéta jusqu'à ce qu'elle suive son regard. Il la détailla de bas en haut, puis de haut en bas, plusieurs fois avant d'hausser un sourcil et d'enfin observer son visage. Elle sut sans avoir besoin d'un miroir qu'elle devait être d'un rouge légendaire en cet instant. Elle soutint son regard cependant, en attente d'un commentaire qui mit du temps à venir :

« Ils ne sont pas à toi ces vêtements…

- Tu ne connais pas toute l'étendue de ma garde-robe, tu sais, bredouilla-t-elle en se sentant de plus en plus honteuse.

- Ils sont à Bree Crivey. Elle porte ce haut rose à chaque fois qu'elle va à Pré-au-Lard, commenta-t-il sans cesser de la fixer, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce brusque changement de tenue.

- Tu surveilles toutes les filles ou juste celles qui te plaisent ?

- Bree Crivey ne me plait pas, démentit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, relevant là que c'était l'évidence même. Mais ce débardeur doit probablement être vu depuis une autre planète… »

Emily baissa les yeux, remarqua les paillettes qui brillaient un peu trop dans le noir pour que ce soit naturel, et sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle aurait franchement voulu être comme Kaithlyn et parvenir à répondre quelque chose de fort, et prouver que son avis n'avait pas la moindre importance. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. L'avis d'Adam comptait, et elle l'admettait sans aucun problème d'orgueil.

« Alors… Tu n'aimes pas comment je suis habillée, c'est ça ? »

Elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, redoutant d'y apercevoir de la pitié ou toute autre émotion similaire. Adam hésita un instant. Bien que peu doué avec les filles, il se doutait qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il mente, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il se rappelait très bien de l'affreuse robe bleu et jaune de sa mère et du regard alarmé de son père quand il l'avait vu dedans. Pourtant, quand elle lui avait demandé son avis, il avait simplement répondu : « Tu es aussi merveilleuse que d'habitude, mon amour, qu'importe ce que tu portes ! ». Adam savait qu'il aurait dû dire ça –en retirant le petit surnom affectueux. Il ne le fit pas.

« La vraie Emily ne porte pas ce genre de choses, voilà tout… »

Il faillit ajouter : « Et c'est de la vraie Emily dont je suis amoureux », mais se retint et lui sourit simplement. Puis, comme pour se rattraper, il ajouta :

« Mais ce jean est mille fois mieux sur toi ! »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Bree Crivey était certes aussi grande qu'Emily, mais pesait sans doute dix bon kilos de moins et flottait toujours dans ses vêtements, malgré le rembourrage magique de son soutien-gorge. Et ce jean, qui était trop grand pour elle, tombait parfaitement sur les hanches d'Emily, si bien qu'Adam profita un instant de la vue qu'offrait le taille-basse, ce qui rassura légèrement la Serdaigle.

« Alors… On y va ? Prêt à mettre tous ces criminels en puissance en retenue ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus stridente que d'ordinaire.

- Avec grand plaisir ! »

Il lui tendit la main d'un geste simple qui démontrait l'habitude et elle la saisit sans la moindre hésitation en priant pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas que sa paume était moite. Elle laissa Adam la conduire dès qu'il déclara savoir où « ces criminels de Serpentard » s'apprêtaient à faire la fête et ne s'inquiéta même pas de suivre la route. Son regard était fixé sur sa main, jointe à celle d'Adam, et plus encore sur la peau de ce dernier qui portait encore des marques de brûlures. Elle faillit lui demander s'il lui en voulait encore, mais se rappela qu'il n'aurait probablement pas passé autant de temps avec elle dans ce cas. L'épiderme du garçon était presque semblable à celle d'un serpent là où l'explosion l'avait heurté, alors que sa main à elle ne portait ni marque, ni cicatrice. Seules ses rares tâches de rousseurs se distinguaient sur le doré de sa peau. Il surprit finalement son regard alors qu'ils traversaient le hall devant la Grande Salle et il dit simplement :

« Il parait que je pourrais faire passer ça pour une blessure de guerre et que les filles aiment bien ce genre de choses… »

Il haussa les épaules pour conclure sa réflexion et elle faillit éclater de rire. En effet, les filles de sa classe avaient tendance à adorer ce genre de choses, comme Kaithlyn qui avait passé plus d'un an à fantasmer sur un élève plus âgé à cause d'une cicatrice. Emily appelait ça l'Effet Harry Potter, mais se doutait bien que certaines n'étaient pas touchées par ce genre de détails.

« On est arrivé. »

La voix d'Adam la tira de ses rêveries et elle fronça les sourcils en regardant tout autour d'elle. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un simple couloir et elle ne voyait rien qui ressemblait à une fête. Ils étaient seuls. Elle se demanda un instant s'il l'avait attiré là juste pour l'embrasser ou s'il espérait plus, mais il lui accorda un petit sourire taquin et elle eut l'impression étrange d'avoir dix ans et d'être en compagnie d'un adulte.

« Tu vas voir… » murmura-t-il simplement avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas devant le mur.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de voir la porte apparaitre pour comprendre qu'elle se trouvait près de la Salle sur Demande dont ses oncles et tantes parlaient si souvent –apparemment, à l'époque de ses parents, il s'agissait un peu du lieu de rencontre parfait pour les couples. Elle résista à grandes peines à l'envie de l'interroger : il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle fasse des choses avec lui dans une pièce qu'avaient probablement fréquentée leurs parents ? Mais il poussa le battant et elle sut qu'elle s'était faite des idées.

La pièce n'avait rien d'un lieu romantique parfait ou d'un endroit particulièrement intime. En réalité, une cinquantaine –même si elle ne les compta pas- d'élèves se déhanchaient sur un air presque dérangeant tant il était brutal. Fête. Ce mot-là prit soudainement une autre saveur dans son esprit. Adieu les ballons, le gâteau et les cadeaux des repas de familles. Adieu longues robes, musique champêtre et discours ennuyeux de soirées en l'honneur des héros de la guerre. Bonsoir beuveries étudiantes. Elle écarquilla les yeux tout en ayant la sensation d'être la fillette d'un conte moldu : Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Non pas que l'ambiance soit à l'émerveillement, mais il lui semblait qu'elle se retrouvait dans un monde parallèle où elle n'avait pas de place exacte. Adam se rendit apparemment compte de son trouble car il lui posa une question à ce sujet :

« Vous n'organisez jamais de fêtes chez les Serdaigle ?

- En dehors des décathlons de Potions et des Tournois d' Echecs… Non. »

Il la laissa profiter un instant de l'atmosphère festive, alors que son regard défilait un peu partout. Elle admira l'organisation de la pièce, la piste de danse aménagée pour qu'ils soient tous serrés les uns contre les autres, les coins sans lumière où d'immenses coussins permettaient aux couples de se peloter sans se soucier des regards… La musique lui paraissait abrutissante et elle se demanda comment ils pouvaient la supporter pendant des heures. La plupart des étudiants étaient des Serpentard, mais quelques Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient perdus parmi eux. Les plus jeunes devaient être de Cinquième Année, même si une Quatrième Année se promenait aux bras d'un garçon bien plus âgé.

« Tu veux rester un peu ? s'enquit Adam sans la lâcher, redoutant d'être séparé d'elle et de la laisser seule une seconde.

- Tu veux dire… Participer ? s'exclama-t-elle en croisant le regard amusé de Bart Zabini depuis un coin de la salle. Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais ce genre de choses.

- Je suppose que ça dépend de qui m'accompagne. »

Il l'entraina alors sans attendre de réponse vers une table où des dizaines de bouteilles et de paquets de chips les attendaient. Il lui tendit une bouteille et elle hésita une nanoseconde avant de la prendre, lisant dans les yeux Adam qu'il attendait quelque chose d'elle, sans qu'elle ne devine quoi.

« Tu crois que c'est alcoolisé ? bredouilla-t-elle sans parvenir à retenir sa question.

- On le saura demain matin ! »

Il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. En réalité, seul le regard persuasif et cruel de Bart sur lui le poussait à se comporter avec autant de nonchalance. De plus, sa crainte de ce qu'il pourrait se passer avec Emily prenait le pas sur ses autres émotions : l'ennui d'être à une telle fête, la crainte que cela dérape… Il redoutait simplement que Bart vienne les provoquer. Sa présence posait problème. Jamais Emily ne pourrait arrêter la fête avec Bart dans les parages et si elle tentait malgré tout d'y parvenir, cela pourrait mal se finir. Il se devait de la distraire, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et l'alcool lui semblait être une bonne idée.

Dix minutes plus tard, il n'en aurait pas dit autant. Emily vacilla étrangement et dut se raccrocher à lui, ce qui la plongea dans un état d'euphorie proche de la démence. Son rire éclata dans la pièce, électrisant l'atmosphère. Il la trouva encore plus belle avec ses joues roses et ses yeux tous pétillants. Puis il comprit qu'elle était légèrement pompette. Elle ne devait pas avoir bu avant ce soir-là pour être déjà influencée par seulement quelques gorgées. Elle se retrouva blottie contre son torse en trop peu de temps pour le dire et il aperçut Bart qui le fixait toujours, provocateur au possible.

« Désolée, bredouilla Emily en appuyant son front contre lui. C'est la première fois que… j'avale quelque chose de plus… fort que… le jus de citrouille. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, conscient qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment de toute façon, et passa calmement sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Il faillit la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire quitter la salle, mais s'empêcha de craquer sous le regard de Bart. Il se sentait trop facilement manipulé par son désir de prouver au Serpentard qu'il n'était pas si faible. En un sens, il aurait dû remercier Bart en réalité, car c'était lui qui avait poussé Emily à l'inviter lors de ses rondes. Mais au lieu de ça, il se sentait juste agacé et redoutait le moment où tout partirait en fumée.

Brusquement, Emily leva les yeux vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien, aussi fixe que possible vu que sa tête lui tournait et il se demanda ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il n'eut pas à lui poser la question, qu'elle l'interrogea à son tour :

« Dis-moi… C'est vrai que tu dessines ? (Il acquiesça sans comprendre pourquoi ça l'intéressait.) Tu me montreras un jour ? »

Il hocha à nouveau la tête et elle se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre avant de le questionner à nouveau :

« Et… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore embrassé ? »

Apparemment, ces deux questions devaient avoir un rapport dans son esprit en cet instant, même si Adam ne vit pas franchement lequel, et il haussa les épaules sans la regarder. Sa question l'avait mis mal à l'aise et il ne chercha pas à le cacher. Pourtant, lorsqu'Emily posa sa main sur sa joue, il s'efforça à l'observer et constata qu'elle s'était ostensiblement rapprochée de lui.

« Je ne vais pas t'embrasser maintenant, chuchota-t-il en comprenant ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Tu n'es pas sobre et ce serait bizarre que tu ne t'en souviennes pas demain matin…

- Je suis à peine joyeuse… Je ne suis pas saoule. Et… j'en avais envie avant même d'avaler une seule goutte.

- Emily… commença-t-il en cherchant un moyen de la raisonner.

- Embrasse-moi. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa bouche sur la sienne avec une fermeté à faire peur. La douleur lui transperça le corps, comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre et son corps se crispa. Il aurait voulu repousser Emily, mais s'en sentit incapable. La souffrance infligée par le contact de leurs lèvres était certes insurmontable, mais il ressentait autre chose derrière ce sentiment destructeur : du plaisir. Il était quasi imperceptible, mais il était bien là, quoi que bien dissimulé. Alors Adam se concentra sur ce désir fugace, et il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Emily, collant davantage son visage du sien et renforçant leur baiser. A mesure que son envie prenait de l'ampleur, son tourment faisait de même, le torturant de plus en plus à chaque seconde.

Son cœur rata un battement et il eut l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui lancer un doloris. En un mouvement, il s'arracha à son étreinte et elle faillit s'écrouler. Il la rattrapa de justesse en reprenant son souffle, détaillant les joues roses de la jeune fille et les étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Elle semblait sur un petit nuage et il se demanda s'il parviendrait à dévoiler la même émotion. Il sut instinctivement que ça n'était pas le cas en voyant l'inquiétude se peindre sur les traits de la Serdaigle.

« Je… Adam… Je croyais que c'était ce que tu…

- J'ai besoin d'air. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de la rattraper et fila à travers la pièce, bousculant des gens au passage sans s'en soucier. Elle le regarda disparaitre, brusquement trop éveillée, comme si la surprise et l'adrénaline avaient servi à purger son sang. Elle s'appuya à un mur en sentant des larmes lui brouiller la vue à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qui venait de se produire. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu le cran de l'embrasser de cette façon, si impromptue, si violente au fond… C'était presque un baiser forcé. Elle aurait pu se gifler. Son cœur tambourinait à toute allure contre ses côtes et elle comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'espace elle aussi.

Elle s'éloigna des boissons, traversant la foule de corps humides qui se pressaient avec une vulgarité qui la rendit malade. Les rires stridents heurtaient ses oreilles, le bourdonnement mouillé des baisers la répugnant plus qu'elle n'aurait osé l'admettre. Elle obligea plusieurs couples à se séparer, fut entrainée de ci et de là et eut l'impression qu'elle finirait par se noyer parmi ces autres corps.

Ses larmes dégoulinaient désormais sans vergogne sur ses joues et elle eut l'impression qu'elle risquait de s'évanouir si elle ne trouvait pas la sortie.

Puis, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de savoir pourquoi, un hurlement recouvrit chaque bruit. Elle crut qu'il venait d'elle avant de constater qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Les corps se séparèrent autour d'elle et elle suivit le mouvement brusque. Elle s'imagina qu'un incendie s'était déclaré, mais les élèves ne se précipitèrent par vers la sortie, mais vers l'un des coussins géants qui –elle le remarquait maintenant- devaient être plus grands que des lits deux places.

Elle vit Bethany Davies, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Debout, la Serdaigle tremblait de tout son corps, son visage à demi-dissimulé derrière ses mains qui couvraient sa bouche. Emily comprit que c'était elle qui avait crié, mais il lui fallut une minute de plus pour découvrir la raison du choc se lisant sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Sur l'un des matelas, un corps était étendu, presque entièrement plongé dans l'obscurité. Emily sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait dû faire quelque chose, en tant que préfète, mais se sentait incapable de bouger. Son regard défila sur le corps à demi-nu de Trish Corner, sur sa robe relevée impudiquement sur ses cuisses, puis jusqu'à sa gorge tranchée d'où s'écoulaient des rivières de sang. Elle sentit les corps s'affaisser autour d'elle, la plupart des élèves se mettant à crier ou pleurer alors qu'ils prenaient brusquement consciences de la dure réalité de la mort en voyant un cadavre pour la première fois.

Emily détourna le regard, définitivement morte de peur et ses muscles se crispèrent violemment en voyant la porte ouverte de la salle… Et un garçon qui la quittait en courant sans un seul regard en arrière, comme pourchassé par un monstre.

Adam.

* * *

><p>Cléo observait la lune à travers la lucarne des cachots dans lesquels les Aurors l'avaient enfermée pour la nuit, en –disaient-ils- prévision des crimes qu'elle aurait pu commettre. Corner avait même insisté pour lui attacher les poignets, comme si elle était particulièrement dangereuse. Elle trouvait la situation quelque peu surréaliste en réalité, comme si elle était plongée dans un cauchemar et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se réveiller. Depuis que la directrice l'avait convoquée dans son bureau, en fin d'après-midi, elle se sentait entre deux mondes, et priait pour que le réveil sonne. Pourtant, elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait pu avoir une telle imagination…<p>

Le visage de Violet lorsqu'elle avait accepté de faire d'elle une coupable lui apparut brusquement et elle sentit des larmes picoter ses yeux. Pendant quelques minutes, elle avait cru que l'audace de ses Gryffondor de parents aurait pris le pas sur sa timidité de Poufsouffle, qu'elle aurait pu faire fi de ses appréhensions, au moins pour la secourir. Mais, pour la énième fois, Violet s'était contentée de la décevoir en n'assumant pas la vérité de ses sentiments.

Baissant la tête, elle enfouit son visage entre ses genoux, saisie par un haut-le-cœur. Toute cette situation la rendait malade. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que quiconque puisse la penser coupable d'un tel crime, probablement parce qu'elle n'en était pas capable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses poignets toujours liés et au tissu des cordes qui lui brûlaient la peau, y laissant des traces rouge vives. Lorsqu'elle bougeait, un sortilège lancé par Mickael Corner resserrait les liens jusqu'à ce que le sang dans ses mains disparaisse presque totalement. Elle sentait alors des picotements désagréables, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse totalement de gigoter. Elle se demanda brièvement si cela était permis ou si ces Aurors là dépassaient les limites… Au fond d'elle, elle se doutait de la réponse, et se promit de garder cette information dans un coin de son esprit, au cas où cela aurait pu servir pour sa défense.

Brusquement, la porte de sa cellule improvisée s'ouvrit à la volée, allant jusqu'à se fracasser contre le mur en un craquement sourd. Cléo se redressa, tenant tant bien que mal sur ses jambes alors qu'une silhouette féminine apparaissait sur le pas de la porte. La lumière l'entourant démangea un instant les yeux de la prisonnière et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'Alice Londubat, laquelle se posta à l'entrée avec un air tendu. Cléo fronça les sourcils, légèrement angoissée. Après tout, Alice avait perdu son petit frère et puisque Cléo était la coupable toute désignée, l'Auror aurait pu perdre la tête et chercher à lui faire du mal.

Ainsi, lorsqu'Alice leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Cléo, cette dernière se recroquevilla contre le mur et ferma instinctivement les yeux. Puis, elle sentit les liens qui enserraient ses poignets disparaitre, la libérant aisément. Elle rouvrit les yeux, sous le choc, et remarqua qu'Alice s'était rapprochée, jusqu'à lui faire face.

« Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre, déclara-t-elle simplement avec un simulacre de sourire. Tu es libre.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Cléo, ahurie.

- Oui. Vraiment. »

Cléo aspira violemment une bouffée d'air avec l'impression d'enfin respirer normalement, sans la peur. Elle résista difficilement à son désir de fuir en courant afin de ne pas laisser l'occasion de changer d'avis aux Aurors, mais se raisonna. Elle esquissa donc un sourire poli, malgré son envie de narguer l'Auror avec immaturité. Elle ne le fit pas et fila vers la sortie. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel soulagement en seize années de vie, et constata qu'il s'agissait là d'un sentiment étourdissant.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle prit conscience d'une chose : elle était monstrueuse. La mort d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait peut-être même pas lui procurait –par un coup du sort- de la joie. Mais rapidement, un autre sentiment, négatif celui-ci, prit place dans sa poitrine : l'appréhension. Elle était peut-être proche de la personne décédée un peu plus tôt. Le visage de Violet s'inscrit sur sa rétine et elle croisa les doigts dans l'espoir vain de parvenir à protéger ainsi la jeune rouquine, malgré la rancœur que cette dernière lui inspirait.

Un bruit sourd attira soudainement son attention et elle se dirigea vers la sortie avec plus d'empressement, consciente de ne pouvoir apprendre la vérité en restant là comme une idiote. A l'entrée des cachots, elle se figea, trop surprise par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait eu de nombreuses raisons d'être choquée ces dernières heures, mais là, cela dépassait le seuil du surnaturel à ses yeux.

Mickaël Corner était ratatiné là, contre l'un des murs, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots incontrôlables. Des gémissements rauques sortaient de ce corps tendu par la tristesse. Cléo avait vu cet Auror comme un monstre inhumain à chacune de ses rencontres, même avant l'affaire des meurtres mystérieux de Poudlard. La toute première fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à lui, elle n'avait que six ans, et il avait insulté son père. Elle l'avait haï instantanément. Mais voilà qu'elle découvrait qu'il était un homme lui aussi. Parce que seul un homme pouvait dévoiler une telle souffrance.

Elle mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre en se demandant comment elle pourrait passer près de lui sans se faire remarquer. Elle ne put trouver une réponse que Mickaël Corner levait déjà les yeux. Il la remarqua et se redressa d'un bond en chassant furieusement toutes marques de tristesse visibles de son visage.

« Quoi ? cracha-t-il finalement en direction de Cléo qui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

- Je… Je…

- Le Professeur McGonagall vous veut dans son bureau. Allez-y ! »

Cléo acquiesça lentement avant de courir vers la sortie. En passant devant lui, elle perçut l'humidité de son regard. Elle savait pertinemment qui était mort désormais, puisqu'une seule personne pouvait provoquer une telle réaction chez l'Auror. Trish Corner. Elle avait toujours considéré que cette fille était une garce, puisque c'était le cas, mais son décès ne lui faisait éprouver que de la pitié envers cette famille. Alors elle murmura, si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre :

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre fille… »

* * *

><p>Le professeur McGonagall se demandait de plus en plus sérieusement si quelqu'un en voulait à sa santé. Elle n'avait pas passé une nuit complète à dormir depuis des semaines, puisqu'elle était toujours réveillée en sursaut par l'annonce morbide d'un décès ou par un cauchemar. Et cette fois encore, l'un de ses étudiants avait perdu la vie sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Depuis l'affaire de la Chambre des Secrets, elle avait imaginé que rien d'autre ne pourrait provoquer de telles pertes à Poudlard. Ou du moins, elle avait espéré ne plus être là pour subir à nouveau ce genre de drames.<p>

« Qui est la victime cette fois ci ? s'enquit-elle en un soupir exaspéré.

- Trish Corner, marmonna Harry depuis le fauteuil où il était assis depuis une bonne demi-heure. Elle a été assassinée en public cette fois ci… Le meurtrier a pris des risques en tuant ainsi devant des dizaines d'étudiants. Il devient plus…

- Barge ? compléta Théodore en passant sa paume contre sa barbe de deux jours qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de raser, ayant été réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par son épouse angoissée.

- Entreprenant, rétorqua Harry en grimaçant. Et nous sommes désormais sûrs qu'il s'agit bien d'un étudiant. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu avoir vent de la rumeur de cette fête. J'en ai convoqué quelques uns afin de leur poser des questions puisque l'Auror Corner n'est pas en état de le faire actuellement. Et… j'ai demandé à Emily de venir en premier évidemment.

- Emily Weasley était à cette fête ? »

Le cri de Minerva McGonagall fit sursauter les trois professeurs présents qui se tournèrent vers elle. Harry acquiesça finalement très lentement, afin de ne pas la choquer davantage. Apparemment, découvrir que son étudiante préférée, si sage et sérieuse, avait participé à une soirée de débauche inconsidérée risquait de lui provoquer un infarctus. Harry aussi avait eu un choc en réalité, car il n'avait jamais songé –ne serait-ce qu'une seconde- que sa nièce soit du genre à participer à ce genre de fêtes.

« Bref, lança finalement McGonagall avec un air aigri qui lui seyait tout particulièrement. J'attends Miss Malefoy avant tout… Les Aurors ont dû la libérer à l'heure qu'il est.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle n'a pas assassiné tous ces gens, répondit la directrice d'un ton sans appel. Cela me semble évident. Pas à vous ?

- Oui, mais elle a néanmoins eu des problèmes avec Violet, je vous rappelle. Elle ne peut pas…

- Aller à Azkaban pour ça ! Mais elle sera jugée. Je pense organiser un conseil afin de décider de sa punition. Cependant Harry, nous avons des problèmes bien plus importants à régler selon moi. Nous nous occuperons des soucis de comportement de Cléo par rapport à Violet plus tard…

- Et le fait que la jeune fille m'ayant informé de la situation meurt le soir même ne vous parait pas étrange ?

- Arrête, Potter ! coupa Théodore en levant les yeux au ciel. Dans cinq secondes, tu vas nous expliquer comment Cléo Malefoy a pu tuer quelqu'un tout en étant enfermée dans une cellule… Elle a peut-être agressé ta fille, mais on ne va pas la pendre pour ça. »

Un raclement de gorge l'obligea à se taire et à ne pas continuer à expliquer à quel point le comportement d'Harry était stupide. Les quatre enseignants se tournèrent vers la porte entrouverte, remarquant ainsi que le principal sujet de leur discussion se tenait devant eux. Une grimace crispée sur les lèvres, la jeune fille attendit un signe de la directrice, laquelle ne tarda pas à l'inviter à entrer tout en jetant un regard assassin à ses collègues. Elle espérait ainsi les pousser à bien se comporter au moins cinq minutes.

« Miss Malefoy, merci d'être venue si rapidement…

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu autre chose de plus intéressant à faire, répliqua Cléo d'un ton tranchant. Enfin si… Je pensais fabriquer des panneaux avec « Je suis innocente » écrit en jaune. Le jaune Poufsouffle. Et puis, j'imaginais aussi un petit dessin dans le coin… Un blaireau écrasé sous un énorme serpent. Enfin… J'ai eu quelques heures pour y réfléchir dans ma cellule.

- Je suppose que vous attendez… des excuses ?

- Non merci. Vous n'y croiriez pas de toute façon… Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous exactement ? »

La directrice jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui –les bras croisés sur son torse- attendait qu'elle trouve une punition particulièrement sadique à la limite de la décence. Mais elle ne pouvait punir l'adolescente dans une telle situation. De plus, dans ce genre de cas, elle n'avait pas réellement le droit de prendre sa décision seule, sans consulter le directeur de maison et autres enseignants.

« Je vais convoquer les enseignants à votre sujet afin de décider de votre punition.

- Ma… Punition ?

- Oui. Vous n'êtes pas coupable, certes, mais il reste cette histoire d'harcèlement avec Miss Potter. Et vous savez que dans cette école, nous n'admettons pas que les étudiants se sentent mal à cause d'autres… Nous allons donc devoir vous punir pour cela. Samedi prochain. Vous pouvez aller normalement en cours jusque là, mais je ne veux pas que vous approchiez de cette étudiante. Est-ce clair ?

- Clair. Pourquoi voudrais-je m'approcher de Potter de toute manière ? »

* * *

><p>Emily mit du temps à se débarrasser de l'interrogatoire qu'elle fut forcée de subir. Elle eut néanmoins besoin de moins de temps pour trouver des mensonges cohérents à débiter. Ainsi, dans sa version de l'histoire, elle était allée à la soirée organisée par des Serpentard dans le seul but de l'interrompre. Elle s'y était également rendue seule. Adam avait été rayé du tableau de la fête avec toute la force qu'Emily possédait. Elle s'était retrouvée incapable de parler de lui, consciente qu'il lui faudrait alors dire toute la vérité… Et elle-même ne savait plus quoi penser.<p>

Installée dans son lit, elle cherchait le sommeil, lequel se dissimulait vaillamment derrière toutes ses peurs et ses doutes. Elle se blottit davantage sous ses couvertures alors que les poils de ses avant-bras s'hérissaient par la faute d'un frisson. Dans son esprit, une seule image –un souvenir- tournait en boucle, l'angoissant davantage à chaque seconde. Adam quittant la fête sans se faire repérer. Elle ne parvenait pas à la chasser, ni à oublier cette idée qui s'était sournoisement insinuée dans son crâne : il pouvait être coupable.

Quelques heures plus tôt, elle n'aurait même pas pu imaginer cela. Adam était parfois étrange, certes, mais elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il puisse tuer. Désormais, tout s'embrouillait dans son cerveau, ce qu'elle espérait faux et ce qu'elle croyait vrai. Elle l'avait vu fuir la scène de crime, la fuir elle aussi. Elle avait vu sa réaction après leur baiser, cet air troublé et maladif.

Cependant, un détail la troublait : le viol. Au départ, ce n'était resté qu'une rumeur née de la position dans laquelle Trish Corner avait été découverte. Mais rapidement, les deux Aurors capables d'enquêter avaient adhéré à cette hypothèse. Et si Emily pouvait potentiellement admettre qu'Adam soit un tueur, elle ne pourrait jamais croire qu'il soit capable de violer une fille. Ou du moins, elle refusait d'y croire.

Elle sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue et renifla en fermant les yeux. Elle aurait voulu retourner au début de la fête, retenir Adam près d'elle et ne pas l'embrasser cette fois. Peut-être aurait-il été différent : il ne se serait pas éloigné, et ainsi, elle n'aurait pas eu le moindre doute.

« Emi ? »

La voix de Kaithlyn retentit près de son oreille et Emily se leva d'un bond. Sa meilleure amie était juste à côté d'elle, à demi-dissimulée dans la pénombre, son visage penché au dessus du sien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Emily le plus bas possible.

- Je t'ai entendu pleurer. C'était si horrible que ça de… de la voir morte ? »

Emily secoua la tête en se poussant un peu, laissant ainsi de la place à Kaithlyn dans son lit. La jeune fille vint rapidement se coller à elle sous les couvertures, grelottant un peu par la faute de ce fichu courant d'air qui courait dans les couloirs, plus insaisissable qu'un fantôme.

« Adam et moi, on s'est embrassé…

- Sérieux ? piailla Kaith en oubliant instantanément toute histoire d'assassinats, exactement comme Emily l'avait souhaité. C'était comment ?

- Abominable. Enfin non… Le baiser en lui-même était… troublant. C'est après que ça a déraillé.

- Abominable ? Troublant ? Waouh… Tu as l'air particulièrement emballée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Trish est morte, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé… Et Adam… Adam est parti.

- Quoi ? Emily, explique ! Je n'y comprends rien… »

Kaithlyn se redressa sur le matelas, faisant craquer le sommier sous son mouvement et Emily enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en grognant un gros mot. Elle ne savait pas comment s'expliquer sans mettre Adam en cause. Et bien que Kaithlyn soit sa meilleure amie et qu'elle ait parfaitement confiance en elle, il aurait été trop dangereux de la mettre au courant de ses soupçons. Elle constata qu'elle protégeait encore Adam, contre tout et tout le monde, et qu'elle risquait gros sur la seule confiance qu'il lui inspirait. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que croire en lui puisqu'elle l'aimait.

« Ouais… Je n'y comprends rien moi non plus. Laisse, ça n'a aucune importance. C'était juste… un baiser.

- Et… il y en aura d'autres ? s'enquit Kaithlyn avec la même curiosité maladive habituelle.

- Je l'espère. »

* * *

><p>Harry marchait, en ronds de plus en plus larges, au beau milieu de sa chambre. Tel un lion en cage, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer, à oublier la rage et le doute qui l'obsédaient depuis la veille. Mille questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, à propos des meurtres d'abord, à propos de sa fille ensuite… Jamais il n'avait imaginé douter ainsi de sa fille, sa petite chouchou, sa princesse, mais trop tard, c'était le cas. Il doutait. Autant de son silence que des propos qu'elle avait pu tenir. Elle avait paru si troublée, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être à son tour. Il s'était toujours dis qu'ils étaient bien assez proches pour qu'elle lui dise tous ses secrets, et voilà qu'il apprenait qu'elle était la victime d'une Malefoy.<p>

Au fond, il avait bien soupçonné quelque chose, mais ses idées étaient bien éloignées de la « vérité ». Il avait pensé qu'elle lui cachait des choses plus minimes, de stupides secrets d'adolescence à propos de ses amis ou du sexe.

Mais il se retrouvait là, enfermé dans ses appartements, furieux, avide d'aller étriper Cléo Malefoy et d'en faire de la pâtée pour dragon. Il fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts sous son désir de cogner dans quelque chose.

Il aurait voulu que Ginny soit là. Elle savait toujours comment le calmer, comment diluer ses idées noires et le faire sourire. Mais elle était loin et quitter Poudlard maintenant lui semblait bien lâche, ce qu'il n'avait jamais –même dans les moments les plus sombres de son existence- été. En soupirant, il alla s'écrouler sur son lit, son cœur battant contre ses tempes. Il haïssait les Malefoy, plus que tout au monde. Il s'insupportait de leur lâcheté, de leur violence, de leur sentiment d'être les Rois du monde. Il se souvenait bien de ce que Drago lui faisait subir à l'école, mais contrairement à Violet, il ne s'était jamais laissé faire.

Marmonnant une insulte inexistante dans sa barbe, il se demanda amèrement comme il avait pu laisser sa fille devenir une telle… Poufsouffle fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Papa ? »

Une petite voix étranglée le tira de ses interrogations et il leva la tête pour apercevoir le sujet même de ses réflexions. Violet, enroulée dans une couverture jaune et noir, le contemplait de son regard cerclé de mauve. Il se releva en tentant de se calmer, puisqu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète ou qu'elle puisse penser qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme elle était.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu devrais encore être couchée à l'heure qu'il est…

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, admit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je… »

Elle ferma la bouche et mordilla ses lèvres, comme si les mots qui tentaient de s'en échapper lui faisaient peur. Elle resta silencieuse un moment alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, remarquant des marques évidentes de peur sur ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Il eut brusquement l'impression de revoir la petite Violet en proie à d'affreux cauchemars, la Violet de cinq ans qui débarquait dans sa chambre avant de sauter sur son lit pour se recroqueviller dans l'étreinte rassurante de son papa. C'était bien différent désormais. Elle paraissait tout aussi chétive, mais il ne savait plus quels monstres il aurait à combattre. Lentement, il passa sa main sur la joue rosie de l'adolescente, conscient qu'il n'était plus capable de se défendre à sa place, que les dragons, que les serpents, que les araignées, avaient été remplacés par des créatures bien plus effrayantes et réelles.

« Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Te parler de quoi ? marmonna-t-elle en s'arrachant à son étreinte, regrettant déjà d'avoir franchi le seuil de son dortoir quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Je… J'ai été stupide cet après-midi, mais j'ai eu peur et… Je n'ai pas réussi à parler. C'est tout ce qu'il y a dire.

- Alors pourquoi ne parviens-tu pas à dormir ? »

Violet sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge, construit peu à peu par un sanglot plus dur à contenir que les autres. Culpabilité. Seul ce mot trouvait désormais un sens dans un coin de son esprit, et elle avait beau tenter par tous les moyens de le refouler, il était là, bien présent. Elle avait somnolé, blottie sous les couches et des couches de tissus, frigorifiée. Au départ, elle avait cru couver quelque chose. Puis, elle s'était rendue à l'évidence : la compagnie des remords ne pouvait pas lui tenir chaud la nuit. Elle avait espérer se sentir soulagée après que Cléo ait été relâchée, mais désormais, elle craignait l'arrivée de l'aube, l'heure du petit déjeuner qui s'approchait, et le moment tant redoutée : lorsqu'elles se reverraient. Il lui semblait qu'un siècle au moins s'était passé depuis la veille, tant les émotions qui l'avaient été étreintes s'étaient multipliées, violentes, sans queue-ni-tête. Secouant la tête, elle chercha à les chasser pour être à nouveau capable de mentir.

« Je… J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. »

Harry la serra dans alors dans ses bras et bien qu'elle sache ne pas mériter son étreinte, elle s'y laissa transporter, humant son parfum fruité et rassurant jusqu'à en oublier ses fautes. Son père n'était pourtant pas dupe. Il savait que quelque chose de plus important se cachait derrière ce cauchemar, sans pour autant chercher à le découvrir. Il comprit avec effarement en sentant les mains de Violet dans son dos qu'il était tout simplement effrayé. Effrayé d'apprendre une vérité dure à accepter au sujet d'une personne si essentielle à son bonheur.

* * *

><p>Cléo mit du temps à retourner à son dortoir. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui l'y attendait : des regards curieux ou menaçants, des remarques douteuses, des sourires hypocrites ou plutôt inquiétants. Certains Serpentard la féliciteraient d'avoir pu taquiner Violet Potter jusqu'à ce point –puisque c'était la rumeur qui courait probablement depuis la veille. D'autres ricaneraient bêtement en l'attente de détails, d'anecdotes qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à inventer. Les plus futés s'éloigneraient d'elle afin de ne pas être touchés par d'éventuelles représailles de la part des autres enfants Potter ou plus particulièrement d'Harry qui aurait pu leur coller des mauvaises notes juste pour le plaisir. Les autres, cette poignée d'étudiants qui s'étaient retrouvés à Serpentard sans que quiconque comprenne réellement pourquoi –ces enfants, comme Jake- resteraient de côté, tiraillé entre l'envie de l'approcher pour absorber un peu de sa nouvelle puissance et celle de la fuir comme leur instinct le leur conseillait.<p>

Jake… Cléo s'interrogea silencieusement sur la manière dont il pourrait réagir en la voyant débarquer dans les Quartiers des Serpentard, à six heures du matin, aussi fraiche qu'une rose – si l'on excluait les cernes, les marques rouges de ses poignets et le tremblement constant de ses mains. Il lui en voudrait probablement d'avoir osé embêter sa grande sœur. Peut-être penserait-il aussi qu'elle avait fait exprès de se rapprocher de lui, juste pour briser toute sa famille en deux clans distincts.

En poussant un soupir, elle croisa les doigts. Elle se fichait des réactions de ses soi-disant amis d'enfance, de ceux qui –à défaut de l'aimer- la craignaient. Mais elle avait vu autre chose dans le regard de Jake lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Proche de l'adoration, la lueur qui allumait ses iris lui rappelait celle qui illuminait celles de Violet. C'était un semblant d'amour, une amitié sûre. Chez Violet, elle était teintée de passion au début, puis de retenue. Chez Jake, elle brillait juste de gratitude.

Arrivée devant les portes la séparant du monde des Serpentard, elle hésita un instant, puis se résigna. Elle n'avait pas réellement le choix. Entrant dans la salle commune, elle s'attendit à une sorte d'explosion, mais rien ne se produisit. Les élèves étaient bien là pourtant, regroupés par cinq ou six, éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle faillit crier « Eh Oh, je suis là ! » afin de provoquer ces réactions qu'elle avait tant anticipées.

Puis elle comprit qu'il n'y en aurait aucune, car elle avait simplement oublié l'élément le plus important de son calcul. L'une des leurs était morte cette nuit, de la pire des manières. Le regard bleu de Cléo passa sur les élèves les plus âgés, ceux qui avaient été proches de Trish Corner, qui avaient été des amis ou des amants… Ils n'avaient plus rien des fiers Serpentard emplis d'arrogance et de cette farouche détermination égoïste. Ils n'étaient plus que des adolescents tiraillés par la peur de perdre leur vie, inquiet à l'idée de ce qui se tapissait dans l'ombre, prêt à s'en prendre à eux à la moindre occasion.

Cléo savait ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils avaient dû se croire en sécurité quelques heures auparavant, protégés par ce tintamarre et cette foule de corps qui dansaient voluptueusement les uns auprès des autres. Ils avaient dû s'imaginer que rien ne pouvait les atteindre puisque leur petite fête était un secret si bien gardé.

Et rien ni personne n'avait pu prévoir ce qui s'était suivi. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait senti _le_ danger approcher sournoisement, enlevant la vie d'une camarade comme pour leur rappeler _sa_ présence. Ils n'étaient plus protégés, où qu'ils soient, tant qu'ils ne détermineraient pas réellement la cause de toute cette histoire.

Cléo inspira à fond, observant tour à tour les étudiants, ceux de son année avec qui elle avait grandi, et les autres, ceux dont elle ne connaissait que rarement les noms. Elle se sentit brusquement coupable d'avoir osé croire que quiconque s'intéresserait à son retour qui passait plus qu'inaperçu. Et plus encore, elle s'en voulait de n'en avoir rien à faire de Trish Corner. Elle ne se sentait pas triste, ne cherchait pas à se remémorer le moindre souvenir de la jeune Serpentard, ni à afficher un masque de chagrin plus que convenable lors d'une telle situation… Elle s'en moquait cruellement. Elle ne pensait qu'à elle. A Violet. A ses propres sentiments.

Elle ne s'attarda pas une seconde de plus et courut se réfugier dans son dortoir, consciente qu'une fois le choc passé, sa réaction serait analysé avec insensibilité. Mais elle n'était pas certaine que ça ait la moindre importance désormais. Claquant la porte dans son dos, elle s'appuya sur son battant, le corps tremblant encore de toutes les émotions qui l'avaient assénée durant la nuit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui affichait 6h23 et se rassura comme elle pouvait. Le dimanche, elle pouvait dormir, ne pas se forcer à déjeuner, éviter le regard des autres et plus principalement celui de Violet.

Prête à s'écrouler sur son lit pour –enfin- dormir et chasser toutes les pensées morbides qui lui venaient à l'esprit, elle fit quelques pas. Puis se figea. Ses draps étaient défaits, comme si quelqu'un avait osé dormir à sa place. Elle fronça les sourcils, partagée entre la surprise et le dégoût. Elle n'appréciait que très moyennement l'idée qu'on puisse empiéter sur son seul espace personnel. Elle s'avança pourtant encore, trop épuisée pour faire la difficile et se laissa tomber sur le matelas en fermant les yeux. La douceur du tissu lui attira un gémissement de bonheur et elle constata que dans sa cellule, elle avait réellement cru ne jamais s'en sortir. Lentement, elle tira son oreiller vers elle, jusqu'à le placer sous sa tête, et se recroquevilla un peu sur elle. C'est à tâtons qu'elle chercha sa couverture afin de la remonter, et un marmonnement incompréhensible s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle s'était coincée quelque part.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle s'empara d'un coin de la couette et tira plus fort, avec la ferme intention de dormir, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais un couinement l'interrompit dans son mouvement. Elle se réinstalla en position assise, sourcils froncés et remarqua que la moitié de ses draps étaient hors-du-lit. Elle se pencha donc dans l'espoir de tout ramener vers elle, et se figea.

Ce n'était pas un objet qui maintenait les multiples couches de tissus au sol, mais un corps. Le corps inerte d'un enfant qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Les lunettes de travers sur son nez couvert de tâches de rousseur, sa tignasse auburn toute dépeignée, Jake Potter aurait pu paraitre endormi. Cléo sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Du sang recouvrait une bonne partie de son t-shirt, s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes son coude semblait tordu dans une position très inconfortable et son corps tout entier formait un arc étrange et surnaturel.

Cléo se laissa glisser au sol sans réfléchir, tombant à genoux dans la flaque de sang qui se formait sous le corps pâle du dernier des enfants Potter. Luttant contre la nausée et les larmes, elle passa ses doigts tremblant sur la nuque de Jake, le soulevant un peu avant de le laisser retomber sans savoir quoi faire. Puis, consciente qu'elle devait agir, elle posa sa paume contre son torse, à la recherche de quelque chose qui ressemblait à un espoir.

Elle perçut un battement, si faible qu'elle crut l'avoir imaginé. Elle laissa sa main glisser contre le bras frêle de l'enfant et s'empara de son poignet, à la recherche d'un pouls. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de marques, des cicatrices rouges vives, laissées sur les avant-bras de la victime. Malgré les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, elle parvint à lire les quelques mots que formaient ces marbrures.

_Capable d'être coupable._

Elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient, trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle sentait sous son pouce. Un battement. Puis un autre. Et un autre encore.

Les larmes de soulagement dévalèrent sur ses joues alors qu'enfin, elle se mettait à crier pour obtenir de l'aide.

* * *

><p>Le soleil se leva sur Poudlard plus tard que d'ordinaire, peignant le ciel de rouge. Un brouillard lugubre s'était étendu sur les landes entourant le château et sur la forêt interdite. Dans cette dite forêt, un silence inquiétant régnait, comme toujours. C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison poussant la plupart des gens à éviter de s'en approcher. Néanmoins, quelqu'un avait fini par franchir la frontière des premiers arbres, sans en avoir réellement conscience.<p>

Adam se réveilla ainsi, écroulé parmi les feuilles mortes tombées par la faute de l'automne. Assourdi par des maux de têtes, il eut bien des difficultés à ouvrir les yeux, comme si ses paupières étaient collées entre elles. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à le faire, son regard se fixa sur les feuilles des arbres jaunies par l'automne, un peu floues. En poussant un soupir rauque, il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour se lever et la tête lui tourna. La bile lui monta aux lèvres et il toussota avec l'impression d'avoir avalé de l'acide. Il eut besoin de quelques minutes avant de réellement s'assoir. En cherchant son souffle, chassant la nausée, il plaça son front couvert de sueur entre ses paumes aussi moites.

Brusquement, une odeur âcre vint lui titiller les narines et son regard se posa sur ses mains.

Rouge.

Sang.

Ces deux mots brutalisèrent son esprit en une nanoseconde. Ses mains étaient moites, certes, mais ce n'était ni l'angoisse, ni une quelconque forme d'émotion qui les avaient rendues ainsi. De sombres marques rouges, mêlées à la boue, tachetaient ainsi sa peau, jusqu'à l'avant de ses bras, giclures et marbrures, aussi répugnantes qu'effrayantes. Adam eut l'impression d'être tout en coup encerclé par une foule, si étouffante qu'il ressentit immédiatement le besoin de se lever. Ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, il se mit à courir parmi les arbres. Les branches lui meurtrirent la peau, vengeresses, alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la sombre forêt, au bord de la nausée, prêt à éclater en sanglot.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était définitivement perdu, et que chaque membre de son corps fut ankylosé par la peur et par la fatigue, qu'il cessa d'avancer, le souffle heurté. Tout son être n'était que douleurs et angoisses, et pourtant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi libre. Il se souvint d'avoir dit que cette année là serait l'apocalypse de sa vie, et constata qu'il s'était montré bien perspicace. Il était ainsi à la croisée des chemins, conscient sans l'admettre qu'il était coupable. Et cette culpabilité soupçonnée était bien plus douloureuse à accepter que toutes les cicatrices, brûlures, et bleus qu'il s'était infligés durant sa courte existence.

* * *

><p>Le regard planté dans le vide du terrain de Quidditch, Violet cherchait son souffle. Sa gorge lui brûlait, ses poumons flamboyaient, là où l'air glacial rencontrait la chaleur de son corps. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'effondrer en pleurs sur le terrain, hurler qu'elle ne voulait pas jouer, qu'elle se moquait comme d'un pet de rat de gagner ou de perdre. Mais ils étaient tous là, tous ces joueurs qui comptaient sur elle, et ce public dont l'excitation était bien plus faible que d'ordinaire. Elle avait comme l'impression que tout le feu qui animait habituellement Poudlard s'était éteint pour ne laisser qu'un monde en cendres.<p>

Elle détourna les yeux de l'étendue d'herbe restée verte par magie pour contempler les vestiaires où ses coéquipiers se préparaient en un silence morbide. Autrefois, ils jouaient et se taquinaient, Jane se défaisait de ses vêtements en chantonnant une chanson sexy, un garçon devenait rouge et bafouillait, un éclat de rire interrompait le strip-tease improvisé de la jeune Boot, et Jeff…

Violet sentit ses larmes lui remonter à travers la gorge. Jeff les rappelait à l'ordre, leur balançait quelques remarques acides avec un air de capitaine, puis souriait, complice avant de s'esclaffer : « Dommage que notre Attrapeuse vedette ne veuille pas nous faire son show elle aussi ». L'année précédente, ça s'était fini en bataille d'eau. Un sourire nostalgique s'inscrit sur les lèvres de Violet qui tenta de chasser son envie de rentrer à Poudlard et de se cacher derrière ses baldaquins pour tout le reste de la journée.

« C'est bizarre, hein… Qu'il ne soit pas là. »

La voix de Jane, tremblotante par la faute de ses sanglots refoulés, sortit Violet de sa léthargie. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que le « il » désignait, et acquiesça bêtement, sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle aurait voulu être comme son frère, Lowel, qui savait se sortir de toutes les situations avec un sourire de vainqueur, pas peureux pour un sous. Tout en se sentant coupable de l'imaginer, elle aurait également souhaité être à la place du petit Jake qui, enroulé dans les chaudes couvertures de l'infirmerie, dormait depuis six longues journées. Elle chassa immédiatement le visage bleu et rose du garçon pour se recentrer sur ce qui l'attendait. Elle ne pouvait se laisser distraire et penser à Jake provoquait des crises de larmes depuis la découverte de son corps la semaine précédente.

Elle inspira plusieurs fois à fond et se retourna vers le terrain en resserrant la ceinture qui maintenait les pans de sa robe de Quidditch jaune et noire. Elle fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts puis claqua dans ses mains. Elle savait ce qu'ils attendaient tous d'elle depuis la mort de Jeff. C'était elle la capitaine désormais. Elle se devait de rassurer le deuxième année qui remplaçait son défunt petit-ami au pied levé, et tous les autres, ceux qui avaient désespérément besoin de croire que vaincre les Serpentard avait un réel intérêt, même si cela ne les captivait pas plus que ça.

« Alors… commença-t-elle avant de se racler la gorge, et d'hausser le ton. Je sais que ce match ne va pas être facile. Les Serpentard n'ont pas eu à remplacer un membre de leur équipe et ils sont prêts à nous fracasser comme ils l'ont fait les années précédentes…

- C'est ça ton discours d'encouragement ? marmonna l'un de batteur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais… On doit être parés à prendre des coups, parce que les Serpentard se moquent de ce que nous ressentons actuellement. Je préfèrerais être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, et je suis sûre que c'est votre cas aussi. Alors, on va se dépêcher de gagner ce match et retourner à nos affaires. On va coller une raclée à ses foutus serpents. Une raclée dont ils se souviendront toute leur vie. On va le faire. Pour Jeff… Pas pour nous, ni pour ceux qui attendent là dehors, ni pour prouver quoi que ce soit à quiconque… On va le faire, juste pour Jeff parce qu'il était sûr qu'on pouvait les battre cette année si on le désirait assez fort. D'accord ? »

Elle conclut sa tirade en un murmure, se sentant mal à l'aise d'oser évoquer le prénom de Jeff, de parler ainsi en son nom alors qu'il la haïssait probablement au moment de sa mort. Elle eut l'impression d'être la pire des traitresses, mais tendit la main vers ses coéquipiers. Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsque la main de Jane se posa sur la sienne, suivit d'une autre, puis d'une autre encore… Gagner ce match n'était sans doute pas suffisant après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait à Jeff, mais c'était un bon début.

Lorsqu'elle se laissa glisser sur son balai et grimpa vers le ciel, elle tâcha d'oublier le visage du jeune Londubat qui était toujours rougi par l'excitation dès qu'il jouait au Quidditch. Elle jaugea la foule qui s'entassait sur les gradins, les rares banderoles qui s'agitaient et se demanda quel était le but de ce match puisque personne ne semblait passionné par son déroulement. Elle croisa le regard de son père qui lui adressa un faible sourire tendu. Elle se doutait qu'il aurait préféré être au chevet de Jake dans l'espoir qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux, mais que sa mère l'avait envoyé comme soutien. Elle répondit donc à son sourire, reconnaissante.

Puis, elle remarqua qu'une autre personne avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Cléo. Les lèvres bleuies par le froid, son écharpe verte remontée jusqu'au menton, la Serpentard sautillait sur place pour se réchauffer. Autour d'elle, un espace s'était formé, comme si les autres étudiants la croyaient contaminée par une étrange maladie contagieuse. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle apercevait Cléo, Violet sentit une bouffée d'angoisse lui heurter l'estomac et la bille lui monter aux lèvres. Elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si cela tenait de son rôle dans le décès de Jeff –car elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever cette idée de la tête : c'était bien de leur faute à toutes les deux s'il s'était retrouvé seul dans les toilettes et s'y était fait agressé. Ou si cela venait de son accusation silencieuse dans le bureau de McGonagall, la veille de l'attaque sur Jake. Surement un peu des deux.

Lorsque le sifflet retentit à travers le terrain, annonçant le commencement du match, elle eut bien du mal à détacher son regard de celui de Cléo. Mais la Serpentard le fit à sa place, tournant les talons pour quitter les gradins, de toute évidence toujours furieuse. Violet se mit alors enfin à la recherche du Vif d'Or, avec l'envie de tomber de son balai pour enfin pouvoir trouver le sommeil et s'oublier un peu. Mais, alors qu'elle scrutait les lieux, elle comprit qu'elle s'évertuait davantage à découvrir une chevelure d'un blond d'or dans ce bain vert et jaune.

Et, alors qu'elle serrait la petite balle ailée dans sa paume, sous les acclamations d'un public enorgueilli d'une part et déçu de l'autre, elle comprit que cette victoire ne la rendait pas heureuse. Elle avait désiré des tas de choses tout au long de sa vie pourtant courte, et celle qui lui échappait semblait être le Graal de son possible bonheur. Elle se laissa encercler par des tas de bras, embrasser par des dizaines de gens… Et prit conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas sourire sans hypocrisie avant d'avoir admis toute la vérité à tous ceux qui l'ovationnaient.

* * *

><p>« L'équipe des Poufsouffle a donc gagné cette fois… »<p>

Adam leva les yeux, s'arrachant à la sérieuse contemplation de ses ongles rongés jusqu'au sang, et haussa un sourcil en direction du Psychomage Lawson qui lui adressa un petit sourire, ravi d'avoir su écorner l'image sage de l'adolescent. Une bonne demi-heure de silence venait de passer, où chaque seconde paraissait aussi longue qu'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Et ces minutes perdues ne plaisaient pas au Psychomage, lequel comprenait doucement que quelque chose s'était produit depuis la semaine précédente. Le samedi passé, ils avaient parlé tranquillement, évoquant Emily –seul sujet susceptible d'attirer une bribe de sourire à l'adolescent- et les désirs d'Adam concernant son futur. Il avait enfin eu l'impression que la carapace de Gryffondor s'était fissurée et qu'il le laisserait passer pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Cette fois, il avait ressenti tout autre chose, comme si les quelques séances précédentes n'avaient jamais existé, comme s'il devait recommencer son travail depuis le début. Il ne savait pas encore exactement quoi, mais un drame s'était joué dans l'existence du jeune Nott, cela se ressentait dans chacun de ses mouvements, dans chacun de ses regards, et plus que tout dans ce silence de marbre.

« Tu m'as l'air épuisé… J'en ai donc conclu que tu avais fait la fête avec tes amis pour fêter la victoire des Poufsouffle hier soir. »

Adam haussa les épaules pour seule réponse. Il y avait bel et bien eu une fête dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, mais il n'y avait pas participé. Puisque l'équipe des Serpentard était désignée comme « l'Equipe à abattre » depuis des lustres, les autres maisons se faisaient un plaisir pur à les voir perdre et organisaient toujours de quoi célébrer leur défaite. Peu importait qui gagnait autrement, tant que les serpents ne brandissaient aucune coupe.

Adam passa ses doigts contre ses paupières tremblotantes sous l'effet de la fatigue et du stress et chercha un objet à fixer, une nouvelle chose sur laquelle porter son attention en attendant que l'heure soit enfin finie. Il craignait simplement d'ouvrir la bouche et de prononcer une regrettable vérité. Lawson avait beau l'apprécier –il n'en doutait pas il serait enfermé avant la fin de la journée s'il racontait son réveil dans la forêt. Le psychomage comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de bon en s'engageant sur cette pente et changea de sujet avec un soupir las :

« Tu as revu Emily ? Tu m'avais parlé d'une fête à laquelle tu espérais la conduire… Cela s'est-il passé comme tu le voulais ? »

La douleur ressenti lorsque la bouche d'Emily avait touché sa sienne lui revint en mémoire et il se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil. Il avait aimé cet instant plus que tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie pourtant, car dès qu'il parvenait à chasser la souffrance, seul le plaisir prévalait. Il frôla un instant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre avant de marmonner, d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

« Oui. Elle m'a embrassé. Mais… Elle avait bu et…

- Elle t'a fait mal ? »

Lawson avait comprit. Le mot « embrassé » avait provoqué tout un cheminement de pensées dans son esprit, et un simple calcul s'était imposé : embrassé _égal_ contact _égal_ douleur. Adam étouffa un ricanement caustique, sincèrement amusé qu'un psychomage l'écoute réellement après toutes ces séances avec tous ces gens si différents. Seul Lawson semblait réellement s'intéresser à son ressenti et cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Alors peut-être pouvait-il… Il refoula cette idée, loin, très loin dans un coin de son crâne, et s'évertua à répondre à la question posée sans s'égarer.

« Oui. C'était… Pire que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir auparavant en terme de souffrance. J'ai eu l'impression d'être scié en deux, que ma bouche… mes lèvres… tout mon corps était la proie des flammes.

- Alors pourquoi souris-tu ? »

Adam constata avec effarement qu'en effet, ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un rictus de joie à l'évocation de ce souvenir et il secoua la tête. Les mots venaient avec une facilité déconcertante face à cet inconnu qui semblait tant le comprendre et il osa rompre le silence pour admettre ce que personne n'aurait pu analyser réellement.

« Parce que derrière ça, derrière la peine… Elle était là. J'ai rêvé de cet instant des milliers de fois durant les dix dernières années. J'ai rêvé du jour où on s'embrasserait, j'ai inventé mille scénarios plus bizarres, romantiques, fous, les uns que les autres. Et ça s'est produit dans la vraie vie alors que je n'avais jamais osé même l'espérer. Alors, c'est peut-être étonnant et vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez, mais malgré la douleur, c'est… Incroyable. »

Un nouveau sourire, plus franc, presque arrogant, fendit à nouveau ses lèvres. Le Psychomage Lawson faillit éclater de rire face à ce nouvel Adam qui apparaissait parfois dès lors qu'il se sentait sans défense et pressentait que quelqu'un pouvait se moquer de lui. Néanmoins, le vieil homme n'aurait jamais songé à dire quoi que ce soit de négatif à ce sujet.

« Et qu'a-t-elle pensé de ce baiser ? s'enquit-il en se doutant que c'était _la_ question à ne pas poser –ce qui le poussait par conséquent à le faire.

- Le corps de Trish Corner a été découvert et ça nous a interrompu, mentit Adam avec aplomb avant d'ajouter une vérité dure à admettre : On ne s'est pas adressé la parole depuis. »

Il remarqua qu'il parlait plus vite lorsqu'il disait la vérité et se jura d'y faire plus attention à l'avenir avant que Lawson –ou quelqu'un d'autre- ne remarque cette négligence de sa part. Cependant, tous les crimes qu'il avait pu commettre sans en avoir conscience et tous les mensonges qu'il débitait depuis des semaines n'étaient rien en comparaison de l'angoisse qui empoignait son cœur dès qu'il songeait au silence lourd de sens d'Emily. Ils s'étaient croisés durant la semaine, dans les couloirs et en cours de Potions, mais il avait perçu un malaise entre eux et n'avait pas osé franchir cette barrière invisible qu'Emily avait de toute évidence dressée entre eux. Il l'avait parfois surprise lorsqu'elle l'observait, avec ce froncement de sourcils reconnaissable entre mille, celui qui lui barrait le front dès qu'elle se posait des tas de questions auxquelles elle ne trouvait aucune réponse. Elle avait plus ou moins la même tête lors des cours de Vol en Première année.

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle ne te parle plus ?

- Peut-être est-ce moi qui l'évite, rétorqua Adam en roulant des yeux dans ses orbites. Vous n'en savez rien !

- Alors, c'est toi qui ne veux plus lui parler ?

- Non, c'est elle. Mais ça aurait pu être le contraire. »

Lawson retint à nouveau un rire et acquiesça avec un sérieux détonnant au vue de la situation. Adam se renfonça dans son siège avec une moue agacée. Il se sentait idiot d'oser ainsi se confronter à ce qu'il ressentait pour Emily. Il n'arrivait jamais à lui parler, à admettre clairement ses sentiments dès qu'il se trouvait en face d'elle, mais aurait pu en parler des heures durant en compagnie d'autres gens, ce qui était parfaitement risible.

« Peut-être qu'elle…

- Oui ?

- Peut-être qu'elle a peur de moi. » avoua-t-il finalement du bout des lèvres.

Le psychomage parut étonné durant une seconde, puis se reprit. Il remarqua que son patient se tassait un peu plus et le fixa longuement, passant de son regard cerné de noir à l'angle anguleux de ses pommettes. Une nouvelle porte venait de se refermer, comme à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré taire. Il savait que défoncer cette porte à coups de pieds n'aurait servi à rien et questionna donc avec un sourire railleur :

« Tes baisers seraient-ils donc si effrayants ? »

Adam se contenta d'un sourire pour réponse. Il n'en avait aucune autre à offrir.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Mouhahaha. Deux victimes cette fois ci. Un coupable qui se dessine ? Un couple qui se plante. Ou deux en fait. Bref, des tas de petites choses qui forment l'avancée vers... Le prochain chapitre :D

**Petites Questions : **1. Choqués par la mort de Trish ? Ou heureux bande de sadiques ? ; 2. Ronchons face au baiser entre Emily & Adam & suite à la réaction de ce dernier ? ; 3. Envie de tuer l'auteur qui a osé faire du mal au petit Jack ? :D ; 4. Exaspérés par Violet ? [Je ne cherche en aucun à la rendre haïssable d'ailleurs... Violet est simplement très fragile & influençable, ce qui la pousse hélas à commettre des erreurs remarquables. Mais moi je l'aime comme ça, justement par ce qu'elle est si "faible"...] ; 5. Des idées concernant la suite -couple ; coupable ; victime ? ; 6. Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? :D

**Pour la Suite : **Je posterais le week-end prochain ; & ce chapitre là devrait vous plaire :D -pour une raison particulière, à vous de deviner laquelle... :P Ensuite bah, je vous tiendrais au courant ! A très vite en tout cas & n'hésitez pas à reviewer surtout :P

[**& sinon** , je serais à la recherche d'une sorte de bêta pour ma prochaine histoire -Drago-Hermione dont vous trouverez l'idée sur ma page de profil. Je dis "sorte de bêta" car j'attendrais plus une sorte de soutien moral -& capable de me refiler des coups de pieds aux fesses dès que j'arrête d'écrire sans raison- qu'un simple "correcteur". Si vous êtes intéressés, veuillez déposer votre candidature avec CV &... Non, je déconne xD Juste un ptit "moi je suis intéressée" suffirait. J'accepte plusieurs personnes aussi. Je reviens à mes premières amours -romantisme à la Belahan Jiwa Ou Across Ou... Enfin, ce que je faisais avant de perdre la tête & de tuer mes personnages à tout bout de champs. :P Du coup, j'aurais besoin de savoir ce que mon histoire vaudra au moment venu. Voilà, citOu !]

**! Des tas de bisous !**

**B_T**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Note de l'auteur _** Je sais que ma façon de poster cette fiction lui porte préjudice. Suis au courant. Je crains. Mais j'ai juste franchement du mal à capter que le temps passe & que j'dois poster de temps en temps puisque certains attendent malgré tout cette fiction...

Pour excuses j'ai : pété un boulon, crisé, angoissé face aux suppressions de fictions sur le site, craignant d'être virée à coups de pieds aux fesses puisque -je suis franche là dessus- j'ai apparemment transgressé nombre de règles ! [Excuse 1 pour le premier week-end parce que non, à la base, je n'avais pas prévu de ne pas poster xD] Puis ensuite, j'ai reçu la visite de The Best de Feufeu, l'Auteure au Sang-Bleu, j'ai nommé Pomme_Verte [:P] donc j'avais un peu zapouillé -et j'étais encore en train de regarder 10 fois par jour si oui ou non j'avais toujours mes 27 fictions alors... Et puis après... J'me suis laissé dévorer par ce truc bien collant qu'on appelle la vie. Sans compter qu'en fait ce chapitre là, c'est l'dernier que j'ai de corrigé & que donc bah... Possible, voir probable, que finalement je poste les autres avec leurs fautes quoi...

Pour tout dire... Cette année aura été la moins productive de ma vie depuis... depuis les Aventures de Marc & Suzy -se font pourchasser par un taureau- de quand j'avais sept ans. [Vous assure, c'était carrément top comme histoire :P] Alors du coup, ça n'aide pas. J'espère que les vacances -qui approchent trop lentement à mon goût- & mon nouveau bébé Ordinateur -qui est dans un colis quelque part entre la fnac & moi- m'aideront à retrouver le goût d'écrire très vite... Je sais pertinemment que lorsque j'ai envie, je vous donne envie aussi !

Quoi qu'il en soit, un immense merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer. Je sais que là non plus, j'assure plus franchement. La fille qui disait que c'était "n'impoooorte quoi de pas répondre aux reviews" & qu'il fallait "pas s'plaindre de ne pas en recevoir quand on n'y répondait pas" -oui oui, moi, y'a un an- est devenue une ingrate incapable de suivre ses propres conseils. Merci donc à **StephAlic** ; **P Juws** [qui m'a traumatisée... xD & qui mérite des ChocoBons comme récompense pour... Bref !] ;** Guesswhat Marie** [Non, non, ce n'est pas grave -mouhahahaha] ; **2fillesuneplume** ; **Francinette** ; **EleaG** ; **schrou** [J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés !] ; **meg-la-cacahuete** & évidemment **Loufoca** -sans qui vous auriez eu ce chapitre dans 10 ans environ...

Merci, Merci, Merci...

& Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Schizophrenia<strong>

**La bouche des enfants**

* * *

><p><em>« Peu importe le nombre d'années que l'on a quand la nuit tombe, elle apporte avec elle des peurs cachées dans notre âme depuis l'enfance. »<em>

Paolo Coelho.

* * *

><p>La peau de Jake était devenue aussi pâle que du lait, aussi blanche que les draps qui l'entouraient jusqu'aux épaules pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. L'infirmière lui faisait avaler de nombreuses mixtures depuis une semaine et malgré tous les soins qui lui étaient prodigués, il refusait obstinément d'ouvrir les yeux. Les quelques Médicomages lui ayant rendu visite afin de soutenir Harry s'étaient accordés à dire qu'il se réveillerait lorsqu'il serait assez reposé et que ses blessures n'avaient pas pu le plonger dans le coma, que seul le traumatisme le gardait dans cet état.<p>

Autour de lui, les visiteurs s'attardaient souvent, restant plusieurs heures, des nuits et des journées entières. Ginny avait fini par prendre un congé au journal afin de rester auprès de son fils et –continuellement éveillée- garder un œil sur lui. Lentement, elle caressa les cheveux roux qui tombaient sur le front de Jake, les repoussant vers l'arrière avec une tendresse toute maternelle. A voix basse, elle chantonnait un air connu, celui d'une berceuse que sa mère avait mille fois répété lorsqu'elle était malade. Elle ne se souciait plus vraiment des allées-et-venues des blessés et autres dans l'infirmerie, souriait parfois en voyant les excuses pitoyables qu'inventaient certains pour justifier leurs absences aux cours, souriait franchement lorsqu'Harry entrait dans la pièce après une journée de travail.

Durant leurs premières années de mariage, ils avaient eu du mal à se faire à l'absence de l'autre. Désormais, c'était plutôt le voir tous les jours qui les troublait l'un comme l'autre. Pourtant, après une semaine à ce rythme, elle s'y était faite et se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien ressentir lorsque leur vie reviendrait à la normale.

En ce lundi soir, lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, comme une adolescente, juste à cause de l'infirmière qui les observait et des quelques étudiants qui passaient par là. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise libre à côté d'elle après avoir déposé un bref baiser sur le front de son fils.

« Aucun changement ? marmonna-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Non, rien du tout…

- Violet et Lowel sont passés le voir ?

- Lowel a déjeuné ici avec moi… Violet a dit qu'elle viendrait ce soir. »

Elle serra ses doigts entre les siens et lui jeta un regard par-dessous ses cils, un regard empli de questions qu'elle n'osait poser à voix haute. Elle avait entendu parler de l'histoire des Malefoy, et lorsque Cléo avait rapporté le corps de Jake à l'infirmerie, nombreux étaient ceux qui la soupçonnaient. Quoi de mieux que s'en prendre à un enfant innocent pour assouvir une vengeance personnelle ? Ginny aussi y avait cru pendant un instant, puis elle avait croisé le regard de Cléo qui s'était installée dans un coin de la pièce, encerclée par des Aurors menaçant. Elle avait vu les larmes sur ses joues, les tremblements spasmodiques de son corps sous pression… Même une Malefoy ne pouvait être à ce point bonne actrice. L'examen sur le corps de Jake avait suffit à prouver l'innocence de la jeune fille qui était néanmoins constamment surveillée à ce que Ginny savait.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à repousser le Bal au Ministère, lui apprit-il après un court silence. Si Jake n'est pas réveillé d'ici là, je comprendrais que tu ne viennes pas. Je filerai couper ce fichu nœud autour de cette énième statue de moi, et je viendrais te rejoindre ici…

- Non, Harry. Tu sais bien qu'il est important pour les gens de te voir, d'avoir l'occasion de te serrer la main, de te rencontrer… Surtout en ce moment. Ils…

- Ils espèrent tous que je puisse découvrir qui se cache derrière ces meurtres, conclut l'Elu à sa place en voyant qu'elle n'osait pas finir sa phrase. Je le sais, Gin'. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je réalise des miracles… Mais là, j'ai juste besoin que Jake ouvre les yeux. Je me fiche du reste. Je veux juste qu'il se réveille et qu'on puisse enfin respirer à nouveau correctement…

- Ah oui ? Moi… tout ce dont je rêve, c'est de retrouver ce monstre et de le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Tu es beaucoup trop gentil pour moi, Monsieur l'Elu ! »

Il lui tira la langue, gamin, comme toujours lorsqu'elle l'appelait ainsi pour se moquer du titre accordé par les journalistes des années auparavant. Pourtant, jamais ce rôle ne lui avait paru aussi lourd à porter depuis la fin de la guerre. Il lui semblait qu'on attendait à nouveau beaucoup trop de lui, bien plus que ce dont il était capable. Il aurait voulu être capable de rassembler tout son courage, de convoquer l'Ordre du Phoenix qui s'était éparpillé un peu partout en Europe, et d'ordonner à tout ce beau monde d'agir… Mais il n'était qu'un père, abattu par l'état de santé de son plus jeune enfant, rendu inquiet par les réactions de sa fille aînée, angoissé à l'idée que son autre fils puisse lui aussi se retrouver blessé. L'élu avait disparu pour laisser place à un être humain hanté par des craintes bien humaines.

Ginny lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant. Elle comprenait qu'il s'inquiétait pour des tas d'autres choses dont il ne voulait pas lui parler. Comme toujours, il préférait se débrouiller seul avec ses problèmes sans l'inclure tant que cela n'était pas absolument nécessaire. Elle s'y était accoutumée, même si elle aurait tout donné pour entrer dans son esprit et en extirper toutes les informations possibles et inimaginables. Elle fut interrompue dans ses plans diaboliques par l'arrivée de Violet qui s'écroula sur le lit le plus proche avec un soupir désabusé.

« Je déteste l'Astronomie ! » s'exclama-t-elle pour seule explication.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard complice, compatissant secrètement à cette déclaration. Ils n'avaient jamais été particulièrement passionnés par l'étude des étoiles eux non plus.

Brusquement, une toux se fit entendre, assourdissant dans ce silence. Comme un seul homme, Harry, Ginny et Violet se tournèrent vers le lit occupé par Jake et abasourdis, le virent ouvrir les yeux en toussant et crachant. Ils se levèrent d'un bond pour se ruer sur l'enfant, interpellèrent l'infirmière qui débarqua en courant avec un air soucieux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire un seul mot à Jake qu'ils se faisaient renvoyer de la pièce. Apparemment, ils gênaient.

« Allez, oust, j'ai besoin d'espace pour ausculter ce garçon ! » lança-t-elle à la volée avec un regard noir.

Ils furent mis à la porte –qu'elle claqua sans leur laisser le temps de réagir- et Ginny se retint de la défoncer à coups de pieds. Harry n'hésita pas longtemps avant de courir retrouver les Aurors pour les prévenir. Il se souvenait encore que Jake devrait être interrogé et qu'il valait mieux se débarrasser de cette corvée au plus vite afin de pouvoir profiter de leur famille.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous là, les deux Aurors encore présents –puisque Mickael Corner avait décidé de s'en aller après le décès de sa fille et que personne ne s'était proposé pour le remplacer, Harry, Ginny, Violet et Lowel –lequel s'impatientait, bouillonnant sur place en résistant à l'envie de foncer pour poser mille question à l'infirmière.

Lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, il se faufila à l'intérieur sans écouter les propos de la vieille dame.

« Il va bien. Il ne se souvient plus de grand-chose néanmoins...

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a tout oublié ? hurla Alice Londubat en s'approchant de l'infirmière, presque menaçante alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. C'est de la faute du traumatisme ? Est-ce qu'il va finir par se souvenir ou…

- Non, Miss Londubat. Les propos qu'il tient sont davantage ceux d'un garçon ensorcelé. Il n'a pas refoulé ses souvenirs. Quelqu'un l'a fait à sa place. »

Harry se figea un instant, laissant à nouveau la colère et le sentiment d'être impuissant prendre place dans son corps tout entier. Le coupable, en plus d'avoir agressé un enfant de onze ans, lui avait volé sa mémoire –sur le court terme, certes, mais tout de même, violant ainsi son esprit sans se soucier des répercutions éventuelles. Il aurait voulu la même chose que son épouse désormais : retrouver celui qui avait tué tous ces adolescents et condamné son fils à des nuits de cauchemars, et lui faire payer.

« Il a avant tout besoin de calme, alors n'y allez pas trop fort, d'accord ? »

La famille entra dans la pièce, suivie de peu des deux Aurors qui tentaient –vainement- de se faire tout petit. Lowel s'était installé sur le lit de Jake et bavassait infatigablement à propos du match de Quidditch s'étant déroulé deux jours plus tôt. Harry et Ginny s'approchèrent pour l'embrasser et Jake se laissa étreindre sans émettre la moindre protestation –même si les deux adultes lui broyaient probablement la colonne vertébrale sous la puissance de leur « câlin ». Violet finit par tenter une approche –tout en évitant les effusions de leurs parents un peu trop émus- mais s'arrêta en voyant le regard que Jake posait sur elle. _Si les regards pouvaient tuer_…

Violet sentit les Aurors se tendre derrière elle et remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'ils s'étaient emparés de leurs baguettes, comme prêt à défendre quelqu'un. Ou à attaquer. A l'attaquer _elle_. Cette constatation faillit la faire éclater de rire, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'elle était la seule à trouver la situation ridicule. Lowel même lui adressa un coup d'œil assassin. Cependant, ils n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches tous les deux, et elle savait que leurs liens de sang n'avaient pas une réelle importance dans certaines situations. Ce fut la grimace de son père qui la poussa à craindre le pire, comme si lui-même commençait à douter d'elle. Violet sentit ses genoux s'entrechoquer.

« Je veux qu'elle sorte. »

Le ton de Jake n'admettait aucune réplique et Violet eut l'impression brutale d'étouffer. Il ne se rendait probablement pas compte de ce qu'il provoquait en émettant cette phrase. Il ne réalisait pas que les rouages des cerveaux des Aurors se mettaient en marche, que la confiance que lui accordaient leurs parents s'effritait peu à peu… Non, il n'avait que onze ans, et il ne comprenait pas qu'il venait de mettre en route une machine complexe à arrêter, celle d'une justice désormais peu fiable tant ils étaient tous à fleur-de-peau.

Pourtant, alors qu'Alice serrait sa baguette dans sa paume moite d'excitation, Ginny parut sortir de sa torpeur et –sans quitter sa fille des yeux- chuchota à l'adresse de Jake :

« Que se passe-t-il, mon cœur ? »

L'enfant arracha difficilement son regard de celui de sa grande sœur. Il sembla soudain analyser la position des personnes présentes et se redressa sur son lit. Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux, si bien qu'il perdit tout à coup de sa fureur pour redevenir le petit Jake.

« Elle a jeté Cléo en prison. Je la déteste ! lança-t-il avec toute la force dont il était encore capable avant de cracher en direction de Violet : Je te déteste ! Tu lui as fait du mal alors qu'elle était innocente ! Et qu'elle avait été gentille avec moi ! Je te déteste ! »

Stupéfiée, Violet eut l'impression d'être sur le point de s'évanouir. Peut-être parce que son petit frère avait appelé Cléo par son prénom. Peut-être parce qu'il semblait prêt à tout pour la défendre. Et peut-être plus encore parce qu'il était la première personne à la traiter de monstre sans se soucier d'enrober ces dénonciations dans un voile de tendresse et de compassion. Parce qu'il était le seul à avoir compris que Cléo n'aurait jamais pu lui faire du mal, à elle ou à quiconque.

Elle ne put prononcer un seul mot. Le discours de Jake avait eu pour effet de faire ranger leurs baguettes aux Aurors, mais surtout, de leur rendre leur espoir d'en savoir plus.

« Tu savais que Cléo Malefoy était innocente ? Comment ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là ?

- Et bien… »

Il hésita un instant, puis, alors que son père lui adressait un sourire rassurant, raconta tout ce dont il se rappelait. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il conclut sa tirade –il avait toujours été avide de détails, ils parvenaient tous plus ou moins à resituer la situation de Jake et à avoir une heure précise de son agression.

« Et puis, quand les autres Serpentard ont expliqué que Trish Corner était morte et que Cléo allait être libérée, je suis allé dans son dortoir pour l'attendre… Je voulais… Lui parler. Et m'excuser de ce que ma sœur avait fait et lui dire que moi, j'étais de son côté. J'étais persuadé qu'elle n'avait agressé personne. Elle n'est pas comme les autres Serpentard, elle. Cléo est gentille avec moi. Finalement, je me suis retrouvé tout seul parce que les filles préféraient attendre dans la Salle commune. Et… et je me suis réveillé ici. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre.

- C'est déjà bien Jake. Tu nous as beaucoup aidé… »

Le petit Serpentard se contenta de sourire, fuyant les regards des membres de sa famille qui lui vrillaient la peau. Il se doutait bien que ses déclarations au sujet de Cléo ne plairaient pas à tout le monde. Il ne s'était pas fait d'illusions : son appartenance à la maison des Serpentard n'était déjà pas une glorieuse réussite aux yeux de sa famille. Qu'il considère une Malefoy comme sa seule amie était pire que tout cependant. Il s'attendait presque à voir apparaitre sa grand-mère, qui lui aurait donné une fessée en le déclarant « Indigne de la Famille Weasley ».

Rien de tel ne se produisit cependant. Les Aurors quittèrent les lieux pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux Potter et l'infirmière se fit à nouveau toute petite, surveillant néanmoins son patient du coin de l'œil. Lowel se hissa finalement sur ses jambes, s'éloignant de son petit frère comme s'il était contagieux et Violet résista à l'envie de prendre sa place au pied du lit. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse expliquer son comportement, mais face à ses parents, cela lui paraissait être une mission impossible et suicidaire.

Pourtant, toute envie de soutenir son petit frère et de se faire pardonner disparut dès l'instant où il ouvrit la bouche. Elle eut l'impression étrange qu'il signait son arrêt de mort, qu'il venait d'attiser un feu qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais étreindre, que tous ces mensonges devraient s'arrêter là, en cette seule seconde qu'il lui fallut pour prononcer quelques petits mots :

« J'ai envie de voir Cléo… »

* * *

><p>Harry leva les yeux de sa pile de devoirs qui s'accumulaient pour contempler Adam qui –penché sur son bureau, presque écroulé dessus- étudiait consciencieusement. Les vacances d'Halloween approchaient et il avait décidé –sans réellement consulter l'adolescent- d'accélérer son apprentissage de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Un examen était d'ailleurs prévu pour le dernier jour de cours, car Harry – poussé par un excès de sadisme- s'était décidé à s'assurer que tous ses étudiants travaillaient assez pour les ASPICS. En réalité, c'était juste pour lui un moyen de passer une heure à se tourner les pouces. Depuis quelques jours en effet, son rôle d'enseignant ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Son esprit voguait plutôt du côté de l'infirmerie et de son fils, les créatures maléfiques et autres sortilèges impardonnables passaient au second plan.<p>

« Tu t'en sors ? »

Adam lâcha sa plume et la laissa rouler sur la table, sans chercher à la rattraper, dépité. De toute évidence, non, il ne s'en sortait pas. Il avait plutôt l'impression de s'enfoncer dans la médiocrité : ce qu'il avait cru comprendre au long de ces années ne trouvait plus de sens pour lui et ce qu'il n'avait jamais compris ne devenait pas plus logique. Néanmoins, Harry lui accordait tellement de temps depuis le début de l'année qu'il se sentit obligé d'acquiescer, mentant ainsi de ce simple hochement de tête. Le professeur ne se fit pas avoir –sans doute parce qu'Adam grimaçait légèrement- et quitta son confortable fauteuil pour s'approcher de son élève.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué… L'examen de vendredi portera sur ces leçons et tu dois les comprendre si tu veux avoir plus qu'un Piètre.

- Très inspirant comme discours, rétorqua Adam avec un soupir désabusé. Enfin, ça ne me changera pas de mes notes habituelles…

- Non, en effet. Mais j'aurais l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps avec toi, alors si tu pouvais au moins étudier pour obtenir un Effort Exceptionnel.

- Vous pourriez vous contenter d'un Acceptable, non ?

- Désolée, c'était pour me montrer _inspirant_… »

Railleur, Harry lui adressa un rictus, mi-sourire, mi-grimace, mais qui voulait dire une seule chose : « Essaie de comprendre au lieu de te plaindre. ». Mais de toute évidence, Adam ne possédait pas la motivation nécessaire et après sept ans à se moquer de ce cours comme de la Guerre des Gobelins, il avait du mal à s'y atteler correctement. Il s'était rendu compte que dans la vie, les choses demandaient souvent une certaine implication et ce dès le départ, et que plus il repoussait ce qu'il avait à faire au lendemain, plus cela devenait dur. Comme parler à Emily par exemple, qui hantait son esprit et les couloirs de l'école sans se soucier de sa santé mentale défaillante.

« Adam, tu m'écoutes ? »

_« Pas vraiment… »._ Il resta silencieux. Il faisait des efforts pourtant, pour écouter Harry, pour que son cerveau s'habitue à ce que l'enseignant forme des mots et non les « bla-bla-bla » qu'il avait perçu durant les sept dernières années… Mais chaque fibre de son corps se rebellait, refusant de laisser passer la moindre information en rapport avec la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Son cerveau restait ostensiblement hermétique à une quelconque forme d'apprentissage.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se mit à songer à ce qu'il appelait « Le Monde Parallèle », un monde où sa mère n'aurait pas plaqué Ron Weasley devant l'autel… Et dans ce monde là, le Adam tout roux aux multiples tâches de rousseur adorait les Défenses Contre les Forces du mal, parce que son oncle préféré les lui enseignait. Dans ce monde parallèle, tout était plus simple en vérité. Comme toujours, il se mit à regretter que cela ne se soit pas déroulé comme ça… Puis l'image de la petite Emily, aux fleurs dans les cheveux, marchant dans une allée de graviers, s'inscrit sur sa rétine et il regretta d'avoir regretté. L'existence de _Milie_, d'_Emily_, de la _fille Weasley_, de la _Planche à pain_ –peu importait la façon dont les gens l'appelaient- l'emportait sur tout le reste : sur son mal-être, sur la séparation du Trio d'Or, sur tout ce que cela avait entrainé. Elle était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Tu sais, soupira Harry avec une certaine lassitude, Si tu ne fais même pas semblant de suivre, on ne va jamais y arriver tous les deux. Je sais que tu fais des efforts, même s'ils ne paient pas encore, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu as besoin d'avoir une bonne note, à cet examen, et aux suivants… Tu réussis plutôt bien dans les autres matières, non ?

- Pas aussi bien que Caly.

- Ta sœur est une Miss-je-sais-tout, pire que ta mère l'a été à son époque. Je ne te demanderai pas d'atteindre son niveau avant la fin de l'année. Je voudrais juste que tu arrives à ne pas faire chuter toute ta moyenne juste à cause de cette matière… Alors, ne me déçois pas, d'accord ? Tu as encore quelques jours pour te plonger dans tes révisions. A toi de prouver que tu n'es pas…

- Irrécupérable ?

- J'allais dire « stupide », mais « irrécupérable » peut marcher aussi ! Allez, file, la leçon est fini ! Si tu as la moindre question, tu peux venir me voir entre les cours, d'accord ? »

Adam acquiesça silencieusement et rassembla ses manuels sous le regard inquiet de son professeur. L'un comme l'autre se doutait que cet examen ne serait pas une mince affaire et que même avec toutes les révisions du monde, Adam aurait bien du mal à relever la barre. Mal à l'aise, l'adolescent glissa tout son matériel dans sa sacoche avant de la balancer sur son dos en une nonchalance mal feinte. Harry lui adressa un dernier petit sourire penaud en le voyant franchir le seuil de la salle de classe et regretta un instant de ne pas avoir perçu ses difficultés plus tôt. Avec une grimace de déception, il retourna à ses copies, son esprit vagabondant pourtant bien loin, à la recherche d'une solution rapide et efficace qui pourrait aider Adam.

Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que le Gryffondor cherchait un plan lui aussi, et qu'en rentrant dans son dortoir ce soir là, il l'avait déjà trouvé.

* * *

><p>Rassemblant tout son courage –et elle devait admettre qu'elle n'en possédait pas énormément- Violet se posta devant l'infirmerie. Elle aurait préféré l'éviter jusqu'à ce que son petit frère lui pardonne enfin et le lui dise clairement, mais sa mère avait déclaré froidement qu'elle devrait « crever l'abcès » à moins de vouloir passer le week-end suivant à Poudlard au lieu de participer au bal donné en l'honneur de son père. Violet n'était pas passionnée par ce genre de festivités, mais sa grand-mère lui avait confectionné une robe « splendide » -selon ses propres termes- et tenait à ce qu'elle la montre à tout le monde. Elle croisait les doigts pour que la dite-robe ne soit pas en laine avec un V brodé sur la poitrine, mais y comptait peu.<p>

En posant sa main sur la poignée glacée, elle sentit un nœud d'appréhension se former au bas de son ventre. Chaque fibre de son être se débattait pour qu'elle rebrousse chemin et s'éloigne ainsi de cet endroit qui –elle en était persuadée- la conduisait à sa fin. Elle se laissa tomber en avant, laissa sa tête reposer sur le battant de la porte, et soupira un chapelet de jurons qui aurait probablement pu la faire renvoyer de l'école.

En vérité, elle ne craignait pas son frère. Il était minuscule –et si elle n'était pas non plus très grande, elle le dépassait néanmoins de trois bonnes têtes- et maigrichon. Seuls ses mots pouvaient la heurter. Elle était bien plus effrayée par l'hypothétique présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce _quelqu'un_ avait passé tout son temps libre avec Jake, avant et après les cours, créant ainsi de vrais liens alors que ceux des frères et sœur s'effilochaient peu à peu. Cléo. Avant que Jake ne se mette à parler d'elle, Violet n'avait pas soupçonné une seule seconde qu'elle puisse se montrer amicale avec lui, au point de se faire apprécier.

Au fond, elle ressentait presque une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'il vantait les mérites de la Serpentard. Elle ne parvenait pas encore à déterminer de qui elle était la plus envieuse cependant : de son frère qui avait réalisé en si peu de temps quelle personne incroyable était Cléo, ou de Cléo qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans le cœur de Jake comme pour la remplacer. Elle les maudit tous les deux dans sa barbe inexistante, plus agacée par son propre manque de sang-froid que par le peu de considération qu'accordait Cléo à ses sentiments.

« Tu comptes rentrer ou continuer à embrasser cette porte pendant les vingt prochaines minutes ? »

Violet fit un bond en arrière sous le coup de la surprise. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Cléo soit présente, mais à l'intérieur, là où elle aurait dû se trouver à cette heure de la journée, pas là, derrière elle, à attendre de lui balancer une réplique cinglante au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. En reculant, elle se cogna à la jeune fille –qui ne cilla même pas- et poussa un petit glapissement effarouché avant de s'avancer à nouveau vers la porte. _Ri-di-cu-le_. Elle crut que ses joues allaient prendre feu, mais se retourna tout de même pour faire face à la Serpentard, refusant de se montrer plus risible encore.

Cléo, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, était si peu vêtue que Violet se demanda sournoisement si elle était réellement humaine avant de se rappeler que les sous-sols de la maison des Serpents étaient probablement le meilleur endroit pour s'habituer au manque de chaleur. D'ailleurs, Cléo n'avait jamais paru si Serpentarde justement et Violet ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de la faute à sa tenue toute verte et noire, ou si c'était son regard assassin et sa mine hautaine qui parachevaient cette impression. Quoi que ce soit, elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la Cléo qui l'avait embrassée dans une salle de classe vide.

« Salut, glapit-elle finalement alors que Cléo la fixait. Tu… tu viens voir mon frère ?

- Oui. Enfin, si tu veux bien te pousser histoire que je puisse rentrer. »

C'était comme une gifle. Ou du moins, comme l'idée que Violet s'en faisait, car elle n'en avait jamais reçu jusque là. Elle balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles tout en se déplaçant de deux pas de côté afin de dégager le passage et Cléo –sans lui accorder plus qu'un regard noir- s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Poussée par elle-ne-savait-quoi, Violet s'efforça de retenir celle qui lui avait souri tendrement tant de fois avant que tout ne déraille. Avec toute la force possible, elle rattrapa le coin de sa manche et l'attira vers elle, consciente qu'elle agissait sans réfléchir et que tout son monde s'écroulerait si elle faisait un seul pas de travers, au beau milieu de ce couloir.

« Je… Je…

- Quoi ? cracha Cléo avec impatience. Tu es désolée ? Tu t'excuses ? Et blablabla ? Merci, Violet, mais j'ai déjà donné là-dedans avec toi il y a quelques semaines. Et de toute évidence, tes excuses et tes promesses ne valent rien. Alors lâche-moi maintenant, et laisse-moi tranquille. »

Un uppercut. Ça non plus, Violet n'en avait jamais reçu. Mais elle s'imaginait que ça faisait exactement cet effet là. Son souffle mourut dans sa gorge, tous les mots qu'elle aurait voulu dire s'évanouirent dans les tréfonds de son esprit, et à la place de tout ça, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Cléo savait qu'elle allait éclater en sanglots et –voulant à tout prix éviter de la voir pleurer, ce qui aurait instantanément atténué la colère qui lui brûlait les entrailles- s'arracha à sa poigne. Elle faillit lui tourner simplement le dos et se réfugier dans l'infirmerie où Jake aurait pu lui remonter le moral rien qu'en lui souriant, mais en un plaisir plus que malsain, préféra abattre Violet pendant qu'elle était à terre :

« C'était stupide ce qu'on a fait toutes les deux. Et je vais devoir assumer ça toute seule dans quelques jours, lors de ce foutu conseil… Alors, si pour une fois dans ta vie, tu pouvais te montrer un peu courageuse et digne de ce que l'on raconte sur ton père, ce sera le moment ! »

Alors seulement, elle s'éloigna pour de bon, claquant symboliquement la porte derrière elle rien que pour conclure leur discussion.

Violet resta en arrière et se rattrapa de justesse au mur en réalisant que ses jambes tremblaient. Nauséeuse, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, et se recroquevilla, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Cléo ne s'était jusque là jamais montrée méchante. Hautaine parfois, cassante souvent, méprisante dès qu'elle était vexée. Mais cruelle à ce point, jamais. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait mérité son courroux, mais Cléo s'était servie de ses confessions, de tout ce qu'elle racontait sur ses peurs de ne pas être à la hauteur de son père, juste pour lui faire du mal.

Au fil des années, l'image toute faite qu'elle se faisait des Malefoy s'était écornée en présence de Cléo, qui –si douce- ne ressemblait en rien aux Serpentard qu'elle connaissait. Et pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec elle, quatre années auparavant, Cléo avait dévoilé cette part d'elle-même, par sa faute.

Les larmes brûlantes s'échappèrent enfin de ses yeux et Violet ne prit même pas la peine de les essuyer. Elle entendit Jake rire à l'intérieur et se demanda quelle blague avait bien pu lui raconter sa nouvelle amie. L'immonde sentiment qu'était la jalousie tordit son estomac et elle resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes. Il aurait été si simple d'en vouloir à Cléo, mais à la place, la culpabilité dominait encore une fois ses autres sentiments. Tout était de _sa_ faute. La colère de Cléo. Les blessures de son frère. Elle n'était pas dupe. Comme les Aurors l'avaient soupçonné, les trois dernières agressions –celle de Jeff, celle de Trish, et celle de son frère- n'étaient liées que par elle. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle semblait être devenue la cible d'un jeu morbide qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore.

Une petite voix, son instinct de survie peut-être, lui souffla qu'elle avait le pouvoir d'arrêter tout ça si elle le voulait vraiment. Elle n'était juste pas certaine d'être capable de le faire.

* * *

><p>Emily remonta la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus son épaule, poussant un petit grognement de douleur sous ce poids. Elle avait pris l'habitude de transporter la quasi-totalité de ses manuels scolaires lorsqu'elle allait à la bibliothèque pour étudier –bien qu'ils soient tous disponibles là-bas - et se ruinait ainsi consciencieusement le dos. A coté d'elle, Kaithlyn marchait au même rythme qu'elle en direction de leur salle commune et débitait inlassablement un long monologue sans réellement se soucier d'être écoutée ou non. Cela arrangeait bien Emily qui pouvait ainsi se torturer l'esprit sans se forcer à répondre à sa meilleure amie.<p>

« Tu crois que tu pourrais venir m'aider à choisir ma robe samedi après-midi ? s'enquit Kaithlyn en frôlant son bras pour attirer son attention.

- Pardon ?

- Toi, moi, shopping. Pour le bal. Tout le gratin du monde sorcier sera là et mon père a dépensé une fortune sur le dos du Ministère pour cette soirée. Alors je tiens à être resplendissante ! Et tu pourrais l'être aussi si tu t'offrais une tenue qui ne vienne pas d'une friperie…

- Ma grand-mère m'a fait une robe, marmonna Emily en sentant ses joues rosir.

- Aoutch ! Espérons qu'elle soit plus jolie que l'affreux pull de noël dernier… grimaça Kaithlyn avant de faire semblant de vomir.

- Eh ! Je croyais que tu me trouvais mignonne avec ! s'offensa la jeune Weasley en se souvenant bien de la réaction de son amie lorsqu'elle l'avait vue débarquer avec un col-roulé orange vif.

- Oui, mignonne. Comme une fillette de cinq ans. Mais la couleur jurait franchement avec tes cheveux… »

Emily roula des yeux dans leur orbite. Kaithlyn avait toujours été plus soucieuse de son apparence qu'elle, mais comme elle avait vécu sous les projecteurs par la faute de son père Ministre, Emily excusait sa superficialité passagère. Elle espérait que le sujet « robe » s'effacerait pour une discussion qui la concernait moins. En effet, si Kaithlyn insistait pour qu'elles fassent les boutiques ensemble, elle arriverait au bal épuisée et frustrée, dans une robe probablement hideuse par-dessus tout ça.

Kaithlyn resta silencieuse un moment, comme si elle craignait d'avoir vexée son amie, mais Emily se fichait éperdument de sa remarque sur le fameux pull de noël. Sa grand-mère était probablement l'une des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, mais en tant que confectionneuse de vêtements, elle manquait encore un peu de pratique –étonnant puisqu'elle avait dû tricoter cinq bonnes centaines de pulls au long de sa vie.

Rapidement, Emily s'angoissa à l'idée de la tenue qu'elle porterait –même si ce n'était franchement pas son genre. Elle avait souvent participé à ce genre de soirée, en tant que fille d'un des héros de la guerre, et à chaque fois, elle s'était ennuyée en moins de deux ou s'était rongée les sangs à l'idée que son père puisse se battre avec Théodore Nott. Cette fois, l'ambiance serait totalement différente, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas reluquer Adam pendant toute la soirée. Elle évitait de le regarder trop souvent depuis la fête et leur baiser raté. Elle préférait ne même pas songer au meurtre et à la possible implication d'Adam à la fin dramatique de la vie de Trish Corner.

Brusquement, la main de Kaithlyn s'entremêla à la sienne, l'efforçant à s'arrêter de marcher –et de penser par la même occasion. Elle fut brutalement tirée en arrière et sa condisciple plaqua sa paume au dessus de ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de crier –elle n'en avait de toute façon jamais eu l'intention, mais Kaith pouvait parfois se montrer quelque peu comédienne. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle interrogea son amie d'un seul regard et cette dernière se contenta de lui désigner le couloir qu'elles s'apprêtaient à emprunter quelques secondes plus tôt. Lentement, comme pour jauger de sa réaction, elle desserra sa poigne et Emily put se pencher suffisamment pour observer les lieux.

Ses muscles se paralysèrent d'un seul coup sous un flot d'adrénaline, et elle sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Au bout du couloir, Adam était adossé à un mur, ses bras croisés sur son torse, ses sourcils froncés par la concentration. Et il était en pleine discussion –apparemment amicale- avec la seule personne au monde qu'Emily voulait qu'il évite : Bart. Adam semblait sur la défensive, ce qui n'était pas habituel, alors que le Serpentard souriait franchement, comme s'il refreinait son hilarité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Adam fiche avec Zabini ? » questionna Kaithlyn à voix basse.

Emily ne trouva aucune réponse à lui offrir, puisqu'elle aurait bien aimé en avoir une pour elle. Avec le plus de discrétion possible, elle se pencha un peu plus, espérant ainsi saisir quelques bribes de la conversation, mais les deux garçons parlaient doucement eux aussi. Ils ne voulaient apparemment pas se faire surprendre. Mais à quoi ? A parler ? Et si ce n'était que ça, qu'est-ce que ces deux élèves, si différents l'un de l'autre, pouvaient bien avoir à se dire ?

Le souvenir d'une journée à la bibliothèque revint à Emily et elle se remémora douloureusement ce qui avait poussé Adam à parler à Bart quelques mois plus tôt. Peut-être avaient-ils à nouveau décidé de faire équipe pour commettre un méfait indigne d'un Gryffondor ?

« Tu entends quelque chose ? »

Emily se recula violemment en adressant à Kaithlyn un coup d'œil assassin, lui expliquant ainsi qu'elle aurait pu être plus silencieuse. La brunette s'excusa d'une simple grimace et Emily leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers le couloir. Son cœur loupa un battement et elle faillit hurler. Adam s'était avancé, aussi furtif et discret qu'un fantôme, et lui faisait face, l'air toujours aussi crispé.

« Bonjour, Emily, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Euh… Bon… Bon-jour. »

Elle entendit distinctement le gloussement de Kaithlyn dans son dos et faillit se retourner pour la décapiter. Au lieu de ça, elle ferma douloureusement les yeux en l'attente d'un reproche qui ne vint pas. Elle les rouvrit en le comprenant et constata que Bart avait disparu du couloir. Seul Adam était présent, et il parut se détendre en la fixant, comme s'il se doutait qu'elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il fichait dans ce couloir. Il la connaissait trop bien. Un bref frisson parcourut la peau de la jeune fille lorsqu'il scruta ses lèvres avec une mine trop sérieuse. Un autre rire lui parvint et elle se promit de punir sa meilleure amie dès qu'elles seraient seules. Mais pour l'instant, elle était bien trop préoccupée par Adam qui semblait attendre quelque chose, une explication peut-être quant à son silence des derniers jours. « _Je crois que tu as tué Trish Corner, ce qui voudrait dire que tu as aussi tué tous les autres et agressé mon petit cousin…_ ». Elle faillit éclater de rire en songeant que c'était une plutôt bonne introduction. Mais elle décida de rester vague et d'échapper au moindre éclaircissement tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle avait vu.

« On… On a des choses à faire. A plus tard, Adam. »

Elle serra la main de Kaithlyn dans la sienne, refusant de lui laisser l'occasion de riposter et de s'en mêler d'une quelconque manière, et la tira dans le couloir à sa suite. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle accéléra, obligeant ainsi sa curieuse complice à faire de même. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de cinq longues minutes d'une course effrénée qu'elle comprit qu'elle fuyait pour rien. Adam n'avait pas cherché à la rattraper. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Pendant un instant de folie, elle s'était imaginée qu'il la prendrait en chasse pour l'agresser, comme tous les autres. Elle faillit se mettre à hurler, juste pour se débarrasser de ce malaise oppressant qui emplissait sa poitrine. Elle croisa le regard interrogateur de Kaithlyn et détourna les yeux, pleine de remords. Et surtout pleine de questions. A propos de Bart, à propos d'Adam, à propos de cette sensation qui grandissait en elle, l'étouffant peu à peu. Puis, enfin, Kaithlyn posa la question la plus importante, celle qu'Emily aurait préféré oublier :

« Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de partir comme ça ? »

* * *

><p>Il avait fallu du temps à Violet pour comprendre. Comprendre ce qu'elle était, qui elle pouvait aimer, qui accepterait alors qu'elle-même n'y arrivait pas toujours… Elle se souvenait du premier frisson de plaisir qui avait cramponné son bas-ventre à la vue de Cléo. Ce n'était pas arrivé tout à coup, comme dans les livres romantiques qu'elle lisait parfois. Il ne s'agissait ni d'un coup de foudre, ni de quelque chose de semblable. En fait, le désir s'était sournoisement insinué dans ses entrailles, comme un virus puissant et incontrôlable dont elle ne pouvait guérir. Quand elle avait enfin compris, il était déjà trop tard… Elle était irrémédiablement amoureuse, emplie d'un désir incommensurable. Elle s'était rendue compte de ce qu'il se passait en voyant Cléo lever les yeux au ciel sur la Voie 9¾, apparemment à cause d'une chose que sa mère avait dite. Cette si soudaine marque de rébellion lui avait tiré un sourire, et elle s'était aperçue qu'elle souriait toujours lorsqu'elle voyait Cléo.<p>

La Serpentard était si jolie que ça lui brûlait les yeux, et puis, il y avait plus important –et moins superficiel : deux Cléo vivaient en une seule. Il y avait la première, celle qui vivait au vu et au su de tout le monde : impétueuse, capable de mitrailler quelqu'un d'un simple regard, méchante parfois, arrogante souvent, railleuse tout le temps. Elle était belle et forte. Une Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Mais ce n'était pas celle que Violet aimait le plus. Elle aimait l'autre, celle qui se cachait la plupart du temps. Elle l'avait vue des dizaines de fois lorsqu'elles étaient seules, puis entraperçue lorsque Cléo était auprès de Jake. Douce, rassurante, franche et sensible. La vraie Cléo. Ou du moins, celle que Violet préférait croire qu'elle était.

C'est en songeant à tout ça, à tous les petits détails qui l'avait poussée à embrasser Cléo la première fois –et la suivante- qui lui donnèrent envie de dire la vérité pour la toute première fois. Ça et le regard assassin que lui décocha Jake en la voyant sortir de l'infirmerie en ce vendredi soir. Celui du Conseil.

Elle aurait déjà dû être dans sa chambre, pour préparer les décorations d'halloween –elle avait toujours adoré les fêtes en tout genre et celle-ci était l'une de ses préférées- et faire des frayeurs à ses plus petits cousins. Au lieu de ça, elle était coincée à Poudlard, prête à déclarer consciemment que « Oui, Cléo Malefoy m'a harcelée. » « Oui, je me suis sentie menacée… » « Mais non, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait pu faire du mal à quiconque d'autre. » « Nous nous haïssons. C'est dans nos gènes. », tout ça devant les professeurs principaux –dont son père faisait hélas partie, la directrice, et trois Aurors –qui s'assureraient bien de l'innocence de Cléo, puisque certains la remettraient probablement en cause.

Elle sentit son estomac se tordre à l'approche de la Grande Salle –là où se tiendrait le Conseil. Elle s'étonnait un peu qu'ils aient choisi un endroit si vaste pour si peu de monde, mais son père lui avait appris que cela prendrait sûrement du temps et que certains voulaient être bien installés. Elle avait l'impression bizarre que les « certains » en question s'attendaient à une sorte de grand spectacle où elle donnerait de sordides détails des tortures supposées infligées par Cléo. Elle savait qu'elle n'en serait pas capable, qu'elle se contenterait d'acquiescer parce qu'à ce niveau là, c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire si elle ne voulait pas se révéler. Elle savait aussi qu'il y avait eu une autre réunion un peu plus tôt, où l'accusée s'était retrouvée à sa place et avait offert sa version de l'histoire. Elle craignait ce que cette dernière avait pu dire, tout en étant parfaitement consciente que –malgré la haine qu'elle lui vouait sans aucun doute- Cléo n'aurait jamais pu dévoiler ce qu'elles cachaient devant tant de monde. Elle n'était pas cruelle à ce point. Elle l'espérait en tout cas.

Brusquement, elle sentit une présence auprès d'elle et –en un sursaut- leva les yeux vers la silhouette qui –dissimulée dans l'ombre d'un couloir- la surveillait. Finalement, la silhouette se dévoila, laissant apercevoir un sourire-grimace, celle d'un serpent s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa victime. Bart.

« Salut, minette. Tu vas rejoindre papa-lion et les autres ? Il parait que Miss-Vipère s'est faite manger toute crue…

- Tu réalises que tes métaphores sont pathétiques, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, trop pressée pour se laisser torpiller puisque c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Je suis en retard, Zabini, alors…

- Alors quoi ? Tu n'as pas le temps de me parler, alors que j'ai tant de choses à te dire ? »

Elle resta silencieuse et le contourna en sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Elle le détestait. En fait, Bart était probablement la seule personne au monde dont elle pouvait réellement dire « Je le hais ». Il la répugnait tout simplement, comme une part de pizza moisie au fond du frigidaire après les vacances d'été, ou un chewing-gum collé sur une paire de chaussures neuves. Le dégoût, voilà ce qu'il lui inspirait. Il se hissa devant elle avec rapidité pour lui bloquer le passage et elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la Grande Salle, fermée, qu'elle pouvait voir par-dessus son épaule. Elle aurait pu crier, et ils auraient tous accouru. Mais l'intervention de Bart lui faisait gagner quelques minutes et au fond, ça l'arrangeait bien. Il parut le sentir car il partit dans un éclat de rire avant de marmonner :

« Pitoyable ! Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir été adoptée ? Parce que tes parents ont beau être de beaux dégénérés, il parait qu'ils sont courageux… Toi, par contre… »

Elle s'empourpra. Elle s'était déjà posée la question –en partie parce que l'un de ses cousins s'était moqué d'elle une fois en disant que ses parents l'avaient trouvée dans une poubelle et l'avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle leur ressemble. Elle n'avait que quatre ans à l'époque et y avait cru dur comme fer jusqu'à ce que son père dispute le dit-cousin. Elle aurait voulu trouver une réplique un tant soit peu maligne à lui envoyer, mais seul une phrase –énoncée en plus d'une voix tremblante- sortit de sa bouche :

« Tu sais comment ça s'est passé avec Cléo ? »

Bart ébaucha un sourire et passa lascivement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. C'était comme de se retrouver devant un pervers, ou devant un gros chien baveur qui se serait léché les babines en émettant un bruit de succion particulièrement ignoble.

« Embrasse-moi et je te dis tout…

- Même pas en rêve.

- Allons, je sais que tu préfères les filles… Mais tu as embrassé ce crétin de Londubat plus d'une fois, non ? C'est bien pire. Juste un baiser… Là… Juste ici.

- Va te faire foutre. »

Elle cracha l'insulte avec toute la force dont elle était capable et le repoussa avec une violence qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas avant de courir dans les escaliers. Elle atterrit dans le hall avec une souplesse quasi-féline et fila sans se retourner. Elle savait qu'il ne la suivait pas –tout résonnait en général dans cette partie du château et elle n'entendait pas le son de ses pas, mais avança tout de même à un rythme effréné, consciente qu'elle voulait le fuir, lui et toutes les informations qu'il détenait. Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle ne put pas le faire taire :

« Elle a gardé votre vilain secret ! A toi de jouer, chaton ! » lui cria-t-il depuis le haut des marches.

Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et poussa violemment la porte, qu'elle claqua dans son dos. Plusieurs visages curieux se tournèrent vers elle et elle réalisa qu'elle avait totalement oublié ce qui l'amenait dans la salle à cause du pire Serpentard qu'ait connu Poudlard. Elle aperçut son père qui était coincé à une table avec les trois autres directeurs de Maison. Théodore Nott se chargeait des Serpentard, Filius Flitwick –de plus en plus petit et rabougri- représentait les Serdaigle depuis ce qui semblait être des siècles et Aurora Sinistra, professeure d'Astronomie- avait remplacé le Professeur Chourave à la tête des Poufsouffle. Au fond de la salle, le Professeur McGonagall était assise et la fixait avec un air un peu étrange, comme si elle tentait de sonder son âme. Et de l'autre côté, quelques Aurors s'étaient installés –ils étaient plus que prévu et Violet se demanda s'ils étaient réellement tous des Aurors ou si certains faisaient simplement parti du Ministère. Elle reconnut Alice Londubat et Terry Boot, ainsi que Mickael Corner qui –les yeux cernés et le regard éteint- semblait plus en colère que jamais. Elle crut identifier d'autres personnes parmi les quelques visages inconnus, mais ne parvint pas à leur donner de noms. Ils devaient être une dizaine en tout, et elle s'empêcha de les regarder, effrayée pour de bon.

« Bonjour, Miss Potter. Nous vous attendions… dit simplement la directrice pour faire taire les quelques murmures qui enflaient dans la salle. Installez-vous sur la chaise du milieu, s'il vous plait. »

C'était probablement la première fois de sa vie que Minerva la vouvoyait et Violet se sentit déphasée pendant un moment. Elle finit par obéir, ses jambes la conduisant instinctivement au siège qui l'attendait. Il était encore tiède et elle imagina qu'un instant plus tôt, Cléo était à sa place. Elle faillit fondre en larmes. Le regard de son père l'en empêcha, la clouant à son fauteuil alors que les tambourinements de son cœur contre sa poitrine enflaient. Elle aurait voulu partir en courant, laisser quelqu'un d'autre répondre à sa place… Corner par exemple, ou Alice. Ils se seraient fait un plaisir d'inventer une foule de mensonges qui obligerait la directrice à punir Cléo.

« Je présume que vous vous demandez pourquoi tous ces gens sont présents, lança Minerva avec un petit soupir agacé, comme si elle-même ne se réjouissait pas du déroulement de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un procès. Mais compte-tenu des événements actuels, le Ministère a préféré envoyer quelques uns de ses… émissaires, afin de s'assurer que personne ne causera plus de problèmes à Poudlard. Néanmoins, je tiens à préciser encore une fois, que Miss Malefoy sera punie selon le règlement de l'école et non selon les lois du Monde Sorcier en général, n'est-ce pas, Patricia ? »

Patricia Stimpson. Violet parvint enfin à retrouver son nom. Elle était l'épouse de Geoffrey Hooper, la mère du défunt-Wilson, et Violet se demanda comment elle pouvait travailler là, à quelques pas de l'endroit où son fils avait été brutalement assassiné peu de temps auparavant. La dame croisa son regard et se détourna avant d'acquiescer. Violet se rappela qu'elle était la secrétaire personnelle du Ministre de la Magie et qu'elle n'avait probablement pas eu le choix.

« Très bien… Alors, Miss Potter, vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici, n'est-ce pas ? Après l'enquête de Miss Alice Londubat, Auror présente ici, des soupçons se sont portés sur la personne de Cléo Neith Malefoy, 6ème Année de Serpentard. Elle vous aurait harcelée continuellement durant ces derniers mois… »

Déjà Violet n'écoutait plus. _Neith_… Elle ne savait même pas que Cléo avait un second prénom. Pourtant, la jeune fille connaissait le sien. Elle en avait parlé dans une de ses lettres, l'été précédent et Cléo s'était moquée en écrivant que ses parents avaient probablement eu vent de ce qu'elle deviendrait en grandissant, qu'ils étaient devins et qu'ils auraient dû l'appeler comme ça directement au lieu de lui donner un prénom de fleur. _Candice_.

Elle prit brusquement conscience que cette information était capitale. Il s'agissait juste d'un prénom que personne n'utilisait. Il servait juste à faire joli sur des papiers d'identité. Mais voilà, le fait de ne pas l'avoir connu avant que McGonagall le prononce la tourmentait simplement. Elle aurait voulu le savoir, comme toutes ces autres choses qu'elle avait apprises au sujet de Cléo au long des derniers mois, au cours de tous ces courriers, au fil de tous ces mots : qu'elle adorait son père, que sa mère restait un mystère qu'elle ne cherchait plus à résoudre, que le Manoir Malefoy la mettait parfois mal à l'aise, qu'elle avait rêvé d'être à Gryffondor une nuit… Et tous ces détails plus insignifiants : que le rouge était sa couleur préférée à cause de tout ce qu'il évoquait, la passion, le sang, l'amour qu'elle aimait l'automne pour le teint du ciel qu'elle se sentait petite lorsqu'elle ne portait pas de talons qu'elle était allergique au chocolat qu'elle avait été amoureuse d'un seul garçon dans sa vie –mais qu'_elle_ _avait quatre ans et que c'était de ses yeux dont elle était tombée amoureuse_, s'excusait-elle qu'une fois elle s'était coupée les cheveux toute seule après que Bart l'ai traitée de poupée… Des détails, juste des détails.

Mais des détails qui comptaient.

Violet comprit alors que c'était ça qui faisait la différence entre béguin et amour, ce désir de savoir tout de l'autre, de s'insinuer dans ses pensées, de connaitre son corps sur le bout des doigts, de comprendre chaque sourire, chaque mot, chaque silence. Elle avait _aimé_ Jeff comme on aime un ami, avec la certitude farouche qu'il ne nous décevra pas, qu'il sera là, toujours, tel un animal fidèle. Elle _aimait_ Cléo d'une manière tout à fait différente. Elle voulait savoir, la connaitre, la comprendre, tout, chaque détail, et surtout les plus insignifiants, ceux dont toutes les personnes qui ne l'aimaient pas comme elle l'aimait se fichaient.

C'était violent et angoissant, mais peu importait, elle se laissait désormais conduire dans la tourmente avec la sensation de ne plus pouvoir se débattre. Car toutes ses peurs –de décevoir, d'être rejetée, d'être incomprise-, tout cela disparaissait sous l'intense frustration d'avoir ignoré une chose au sujet de Cléo.

Alors elle se leva, interrompant brusquement le discours éloquent et bien préparé de la directrice, et énonça, sans se soucier d'avoir ou non le droit de parler, sans craindre que le ciel nuageux de la Grande Salle ne s'abatte sur elle, et surtout sans regarder son père :

« Je suis amoureuse de Cléo. »

* * *

><p>Kaithlyn n'avait jamais été douée pour le silence. Elle était comme ces enfants turbulents qui –dès le réveil- sont capable de mettre sans dessus dessous toute une maison. Malheureusement pour Emily, Kaithlyn ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui –lorsque sa situation l'exigeait- savait se faire tout petit. Elle se retrouvait donc, au beau milieu de la nuit, en pleine enquête… avec sa meilleure amie éléphantesque. L'escalier grinça derrière elle et elle se retourna, fustigeant la brunette d'un regard noir. Cette dernière regarda bêtement derrière elle, comme pour dire « Qui ? Moi ? » et Emily lui tira bêtement la langue. Elle lui fit signe d'avancer, à tâtons dans un noir grandissant. La lueur des couloirs n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir et Emily voyait des petits poids jaunes imaginaires dans l'escalier en colimaçons qui menait aux cachots.<p>

Finalement, elle finit par trouver la porte, son battant de bois rêche sous ses doigts. Kaithlyn ne s'arrêta pas et lui rentra dedans avant de pousser un grognement rauque suivi d'une injure. Emily faillit se retourner pour l'étriper, mais comprit qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à changer son amie, malhabile et éclatante. Elle chercha la poignée et parvint à l'atteindre après quelques secondes de tâtonnements maladroits. Elle l'abaissa en priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'il n'y ait aucune alerte qui se déclenche ou que personne ne soit prévenue à l'autre bout du château. Elle savait que tous les Aurors présents étaient en compagnie de sa cousine dans la Grande Salle et elle espérait qu'aucun n'apprendrait jamais ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

« Tu restes là, chuchota-t-elle après une seconde d'un silence rassurant à l'adresse de Kaithlyn. Tu fais le guet…

- Sérieux ? Je ne peux pas venir ?

- Non… Il faut que quelqu'un surveille l'entrée !

- D'accord, mais tu peux vérifier si Gareth a dit quelque chose à mon sujet dans son dossier ? »

Emily se tourna un instant et réussit à apercevoir les yeux de Kaithlyn qui brillaient dans l'obscurité, telles ceux d'un chat. Gareth ? Gareth McLaggen ? Elle résista à l'envie de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres : Pourquoi lui ? Elle murmura un « oui » bref mais efficace à la place et poussa la porte, se faufilant à l'intérieur de la petite pièce. Elle réalisa que les Aurors ne faisaient vraiment pas attention et comprit comment certains étudiants s'étaient retrouvés en possession d'informations censées être confidentielles. Aucun sortilège ne protégeait le lieu des interrogatoires, là où les Aurors conservaient leurs dossiers.

Elle referma soigneusement la porte dans son dos et saisit sa baguette. La lumière éclata, lui picotant les yeux qui s'étaient doucement habitués à la noirceur au cours du dernier quart d'heure. Elle inspira à fond et décida de se presser un peu. Se ruant sur l'étagère qui, au fond de la salle, semblait presque l'appeler, elle ne prit que quelques secondes à trouver les N. Arty Nail… Mona Nightingal… Adam Nott. Elle jeta un coup d'œil juste à côté, à la fiche reliure du dossier portant le nom de Calypso Nott, mais saisit celui d'Adam, le seul qu'elle était venue chercher. Il était énorme comparé à la plupart des autres. Avec une curiosité mal placée, elle constata qu'il était plus épais, mais que certains parvenaient presque à lui faire concurrence. Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'elle remarqua que les noms qui apparaissaient sur ces derniers lui étaient connus. Et pour cause, il y avait le sien, celui de Violet, celui de Cléo Malefoy aussi –ce qui ne l'étonnait pas outre-mesure et celui de Bart Zabini qui avait probablement un dossier scolaire aussi énorme que l'_Histoire de la Magie_.

Elle arrêta son examen là, consciente qu'il lui faudrait des heures pour éplucher toute cette paperasse. Elle était venue pour une seule et unique chose, et elle l'avait. Elle se devait de faire confiance à Harry et aux rares Aurors qui étaient capables de résoudre l'affaire. Elle n'avait pas à chercher les réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient tous, elle avait juste besoin d'être rassurée, d'être sûre et certaine qu'Adam n'y était pour rien. Alors elle serra le dossier du garçon contre sa poitrine, comme si elle l'enlaçait, _lui_, et non cette pile de feuilles, et alla le déposer sur la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle pointa sa baguette dessus et inspira profondément avant de murmurer :

« _Duplicatum solus._ »

Un dossier, en tout point identique, apparut alors juste à côté du premier et elle émit un petit gémissement de reconnaissance, comme si elle-même n'y avait pas franchement cru. Elle entendit Kaithlyn toussoter derrière la porte et se pressa davantage. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle rangea le dossier initial à sa place et prit la copie, qu'elle dissimula dans son sac en sentant un chatouillis d'adrénaline dans ses orteils. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était mal. Mais ses raisons étaient suffisantes pour qu'elle se pardonne elle-même.

* * *

><p>Le silence était assourdissant, comme si Violet avait plongé sa tête dans l'eau, bouchant ainsi ses oreilles, bloquant tous les bruits qui auraient dû lui parvenir. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que le monde pourrait s'écrouler, juste parce qu'elle disait cette phrase, la plus cruciale de son existence, à voix haute. Mais c'était le cas. La Terre semblait s'être arrêtée de tourner. Son cœur s'était serré avant de battre, si violemment qu'elle se demanda naïvement : « C'est donc à ça que ressemble une crise cardiaque ? ». En tremblant, elle leva les yeux vers McGonagall qui la fixait, la bouche entrouverte, l'air définitivement chiffonnée. Puis elle regarda Alice Londubat qui baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Puis son père…<p>

C'était cet avis là qui comptait le plus. Elle se moquait que l'univers entier la rejette, tant que son père restait auprès d'elle pour la protéger. Mais en cet instant, il la regardait différemment, comme il aurait pu observer une étrangère qu'il désirait jauger. Il semblait assommé aussi, choqué… Et déçu. Ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle eut.

« Vous… Quoi ? »

La voix de Théodore Nott retentit dans la Grande Salle, et le silence s'effondra comme un château de carte. Violet se demanda si ça n'était pas pire, d'entendre cette question émise sur un ton presque désapprobateur. Son professeur de Potions était juste surpris, elle le savait, mais il paraissait quand même critique. Ils l'étaient tous.

« Je…

- Jeff le savait ? »

Alice s'était levée cette fois pour parler, de toute évidence furieuse, comme si le fait que Jeff l'ait su changeait tout, le sens de sa mort et de sa vie, les raisons de son décès. Violet ne comprit pas immédiatement –Jeff était mort, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire qu'il l'ait appris ou non avant de se faire abattre ?- puis elle saisit la différence que cela faisait aux yeux d'Alice.

« Oui. Il l'a appris… le jour où… Il l'a compris quand tu lui as dit que tu nous avais vues toutes les deux, et j'ai confirmé.

- Espèce de… »

Elle ne sut jamais quelle « espèce de » elle pouvait bien être car un bruit sourd coupa la jeune Auror dans son juron. Harry avait frappé du point sur la table avec une telle violence que Violet se sentit brusquement toute petite, comme quand ses parents se disputaient à l'époque où ils vivaient encore dans le studio près de Bristol, à l'époque où son père avait décidé de devenir professeur et où Ginny, enceinte de Jake jusqu'aux yeux s'était énervée et lui avait hurlé dessus. Elle se souvenait encore du « Tu penses vraiment pouvoir nous faire vivre tous les cinq avec un salaire aussi minable ? » et de la porte qui claquait. Elle s'était sentie minuscule dans son lit, l'oreille collée contre le mur pour tout entendre. Elle s'était glissée sur le canapé où il avait dormi cette nuit là après être rentré et lui avait retiré ses lunettes, se laissant embrumée par l'haleine alcoolisée qu'il produisait lorsqu'il respirait.

C'était cet Harry là qui se dressait devant tous les autres. Cet Harry furieux qui refusait d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire à ce sujet. A l'époque, elle avait su pourquoi sa mère était en colère. Elle voulait acheter une maison, avec des chambres séparées et un jardin, et son père, lui, ne rêvait que de se lever sans avoir à se battre contre les mages noirs du monde entier. Elle s'était sentie soulagée lorsqu'il avait rendu son badge et son permis de tuer, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne risquait plus rien en étant à Poudlard.

Là elle ne comprenait pas. Est-ce qu'il voulait la défendre ? Ou refusait-il simplement d'accepter que quiconque puisse dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas à son sujet ?

« Alice, tais-toi. Nous ne sommes pas là pour…

- Tu devrais mieux surveiller tes enfants, Potter, lança Corner à la volée en lui décochant un sourire perfide. Après le mioche qui adule la fille Malefoy, voilà que ta Violet adorée se prend à batifoler avec elle… A croire que tes marmots ont décidés de se rapprocher des Ténèbres, Potter.

- Messieurs, calmez-vous ! »

La directrice s'était levée à son tour et les scrutait avec une sévérité peu commune, même pour ceux qui la connaissaient bien. Elle était consciente de tout ce qui se jouait en cet instant, du pénible aveu qu'avait dû faire Violet –laquelle aurait probablement préféré annoncer tout ça à son père en privé- et des bilans qu'en tireraient les Aurors. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas laisser Corner et Potter se chamailler comme des enfants mal élevés.

« Nous ne nous sommes pas réunis pour faire le procès de deux familles, mais pour découvrir si oui ou non, Miss Cléo Malefoy s'est rendue coupable d'un crime… »

Certains membres du Ministère hochèrent la tête et Minerva réalisa avec dégoût qu'ils songeaient à un tout autre problème qu'à celui qui les concernait réellement. Parmi ces visages qu'elle connaissait bien, elle savait qu'il restait certains conservateurs aux mœurs désuets, qui se baseraient désormais sur les préférences sexuelles de l'accusée supposée. Elle fut soulagée d'être la seule juge de ce tribunal improvisé. Elle n'avait pas deviné une seule seconde ce qu'il se passait entre deux de ses étudiantes, mais si elle devait être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle s'y intéressait peu. Elle se sentait en colère, envers Violet qui n'avait pas été fichue d'admettre la vérité avant que tout ce monde se déplace et envahisse son école, et envers Cléo qui était restée figée sur sa chaise et n'avait qu'hoché la tête au lieu de se défendre. Mais elle se moquait totalement de ce qu'elles avaient bien pu fricoter ensemble.

« Miss Potter, avez-vous été harcelée par Miss Cléo Malefoy ? Répondez simplement par oui ou par non. Les explications attendront… »

Elle ne voulait plus que tout ce drame se joue en public. Les Aurors auraient besoin d'être présents bien entendu –même si elle espérait pouvoir se débarrasser d'Alice Londubat qui était bien trop concernée- mais tous ces autres, ces vautours à la recherche de sensations fortes, d'informations à vendre aux journalistes… Elle rêvait juste qu'ils déguerpissent afin qu'elle puisse gérer cette affaire seule. Elle planta soigneusement son regard dans celui de son étudiante, troublée par les larmes qui y perlaient, et l'interrogea silencieusement, la suppliant de dire la vérité maintenant.

« Non. Elle ne m'a jamais rien fait. »

* * *

><p>Cléo contemplait le ciel qui, au dessus de sa tête, s'étendait, illimité, sans frontières. Quand elle était petite, elle rêvait tout de temps qu'elle volait par-dessus le Manoir Malefoy, très haut, jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne soient plus que de minuscules points blancs sur la pelouse verte… Elle finissait toujours en cage. Cette image de l'oisillon qu'elle imaginait alors lui revint brusquement à l'esprit alors qu'elle observait les étoiles qui apparaissaient peu à peu à mesure que la nuit replaçait le jour. L'air devenait plus froid, et même sa veste ne la protégeait pas. Sous elle, l'herbe humide la faisait frissonner. Mais elle était incapable de bouger. En cage. Elle poussa un bref soupir qui dessina un nuage blanc au dessus de sa bouche, et tendit la main vers le ciel, dans l'espoir d'attraper l'une de ses bulles lumineuses qui s'était accrochée au drap bleu nuit.<p>

« Tu penses toujours que c'est possible d'arracher une étoile du ciel ? »

La voix d'Adam rompit le silence qui commençait à lui peser et elle renversa son visage en arrière pour voir sa silhouette mince, entourée par les lumières du château. C'était drôle de le voir à l'envers, et un bref sourire éclaira ses traits alors qu'il s'installait à côté d'elle en grelottant.

« Le Conseil est terminé. J'ai vu des gens partir… Ils étaient nombreux, non, pour une simple histoire d'harcèlement ?

- Ce sont nos noms qui les ont attirés ici, répliqua-t-elle, plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Potter, Malefoy, Weasley, Granger, Nott… Ils sont comme des papillons stupides appâtés par la lumière. Ils s'attendaient probablement à du grand spectacle en venant.

- Et tu leur as offert ce qu'ils voulaient ? »

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui et secoua la tête. Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme, comme s'il était rassuré de voir que malgré tout ça, elle était toujours la Cléo qu'il connaissait, celle qui refusait d'être la Malefoy que tout le monde voulait qu'elle soit. Il étendit ses jambes devant lui en s'étirant et demanda d'un furtif coup d'œil plus d'informations sur ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Il savait qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'en dire davantage, rien que parce qu'elle le dévisageait.

« Je suis presque sûre qu'ils auront eu ce qu'ils attendaient de la part de Potter.

- Potter fille ou Potter Prof ?

- Tu sais parfaitement de qui je parle. Je suis persuadée qu'elle leur a débité un tas de mensonges et…

- Tu parles de Violet Potter.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Et alors, Violet Potter est peut-être une gamine effrayée et naïve, mais elle reste… Elle reste cette fille dont tu es tombée amoureuse. Alors, à quoi bon se voiler la face ? Elle t'a déçue. Ça ne fait pas d'elle un monstre pour autant. Laisse-lui l'occasion de te surprendre. »

Cléo haussa un sourcil, railleuse, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui balancer une réplique amère en plein visage. Mais elle ne trouva rien à redire, sans doute parce qu'elle se doutait qu'il voulait juste être gentil et lui donner l'impression d'être soutenue par quelqu'un. Il était le seul à réellement comprendre les sentiments qui l'avaient guidée vers Violet, le seul à vraiment savoir –en dehors de Bart évidemment, mais lui, avec son sourire goguenard et ses remarques déplacées, ne comptait pas.

« Je lui en veux, tu sais ? bredouilla-t-elle après un long silence lourd de sens.

- Oui, je sais.

- Mais je l'aime quand même.

- Oui, ça aussi je le sais, sourit-il en se tournant vers elle, calant son visage dans le creux de sa paume ouverte.

- Tu crois que ça me passera ?

- La rancœur ou l'amour ?

- L'un des deux. Juste l'un des deux, ce serait suffisant. »

Elle conclut son vœu par un sourire las et détourna les yeux, fixant à nouveau son attention sur les étoiles. Elle savait qu'il se rendrait compte qu'elle commençait à pleurer s'il la voyait, et sans doute s'en était-il déjà aperçu, mais il eut la courtoisie de faire comme si de rien n'était, en un accord silencieux qu'elle apprécia plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Une ombre voila le ciel au dessus d'eux et ils prirent quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une personne. Etrangement, Adam croisa les doigts, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Bart, lequel lui ferait vite regretter les mots échangés au détour d'un couloir quelques jours plus tôt. Mais il s'agissait juste de Théo, lequel, bras croisés sur son torse, leur adressa une grimace mi-figue, mi-raisin. De toute évidence, il était d'une humeur massacrante et ne prenait pas la peine de le cacher.

« Cléo, le Professeur McGonagall t'attends dans son bureau. La réunion est finie et elle voudrait te faire part de sa décision. Tu devrais y aller… »

Elle se leva et essuya ses paumes moites contre sa jupe plissée, ravie à l'idée de la retirer dans quelques heures, lorsqu'elle serait enfin de retour chez elle –qu'elle soit renvoyée ou non, elle rentrerait pour Halloween, l'idée de passer cette fête à Poudlard lui donnant presque la nausée. Adam se mit debout à sa suite et lui serra affectueusement l'épaule pour l'encourager. Il ne ressentit pas le frisson de douleur habituelle et en fut soulagé, bien qu'étonné.

« Et nous, on rentre ?

- Oui, ta mère et ta sœur sont déjà à la maison. Elles t'ont cherché, mais…

- J'étais dans mon dortoir, précisa Adam avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant. J'avais des choses à faire avant de partir. »

Théo acquiesça sans répondre, comme s'il savait de quoi parlait son fils –alors qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et fit un geste en direction de Poudlard, ordonnant ainsi à Cléo d'avancer. Elle se demanda si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, ou si sa colère était dirigée contre quelqu'un d'autre, avant de comprendre qu'elle aurait la réponse auprès de la directrice, un peu plus tard. Elle offrit donc un dernier sourire –tel celui d'un condamné à mort- à Adam avant de resserrer les pans de sa veste contre sa poitrine, prête à traverser la cour en faisant fit du vent qui fouettait ses cheveux. Pourtant, avant de s'éloigner, elle demanda soudainement au garçon :

« En fait, ça s'est bien passé le devoir de DCFM ? »

Elle utilisa les initiales du cours enseigné par Harry, rien que pour embêter Théo –elle avait oublié qu'il avait été étudiant à Poudlard bien avant elle. Adam eut un petit rire, mal à l'aise, et fit un mouvement étrange avec le haut de son corps, semblable à un sursaut contrôlé, puis marmonna :

« On verra bien ce que ça donnera… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais n'osa pas demander ce qu'il entendait par là. En général, il se contentait d'un : « Un Piètre devrait faire joli sur mon bulletin. » ou encore du « Pourquoi tu poses la question, franchement ? » associé à la moue dépitée habituelle. Cette fois, c'était différent. La question semblait vraiment l'angoisser. Elle lui demanderait plus d'informations lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, au bal, une fois que Théo cesserait de l'examiner avec une intensité si pénible.

« Alors… à demain, Adam.

- Oui, à demain. Et, Cléo ? »

Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour le regarder et il promit, avec un sérieux déroutant :

« La rancœur se fera oublier en premier. »

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> Et bah oui, ça y'est, Violet a enfin eu du courage ! :D Hihihi. & Emily se pose enfin franchement les vraies questions...

**Petites Questions : **1. Pov'Jake, qu'avez-vous pensé de sa réaction face à sa soeur ? ; 2. Emily la Rebelle vous a t-elle surprise ? Ou êtes-vous comme elle, à attendre de découvrir les réponses ? ; 3. Contents que Violet ait enfin pris son courage à deux mains ? ; 4. Qu'attendez-vous des réactions -en privé évidemment, parce qu'on ne lave pas son linge sale en public chez les Potter- d'Harry & des autres ? ; 5. Des idées ? J'aime vos idées... ça m'déclenche toujours au moins un fou rire ou deux ! xD ; 6. Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ; changé d'avis sur certains personnages [Violet a-t-elle droit à un peu d'amour pour une fois ?] & blablabla ? :D

**Pour la Suite : **Je ne posterais pas le week-end prochain, mais plutôt celui d'après [ou le mercredi entre les deux...] puisque je serais à la Convention Vampire Diaries de Béziers, mouhahaha -c'était mon moment crâneuse, désolée... *Pressée*

[& Après**...** Mon **projet** de Drago Hermione n'a pas encore avancé, mais je tiendrais ceux qui se sont proposés pour corriger au courant ! Merci à tous !]

**! Des tas de bisous !**

**B_T**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Note de l'auteur _ **Coucou ! Comment ça va les gens ? Tadam, post dans les temps, vous avez vu ça ? & j'ai même répondu aux reviews... *Fière d'elle* Bon par contre, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé -Ou du moins, pas par mon bêta... Les versions corrigées arriveront lorsque je les aurais. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps sans m'en vouloir.

Bref, merci beaucoup pour tous vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que vous étiez toujours là, malgré mes longues périodes de silence... Je vous laisse donc à votre suite !

& Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Schizophrenia<strong>

**Apparences**

* * *

><p><em>« Le monde est un grand bal où chacun est masqué. »<em>

Vauvenargues

* * *

><p>Hermione détestait jouer le rôle de mère au foyer. Il n'était pas formé à la mesure de ses rêves et de ses envies, et elle n'avait pu supporter l'idée de rester seule, chez elle, à nettoyer, cuisiner, et faire toutes ses choses que les mamans des magasines sur les années 40 faisaient. Ses grossesses lui avaient d'ailleurs semblé interminables à cause de tout ce temps qu'elle devait occuper d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son travail à Poudlard lui avait permis d'échapper à ce quotidien morose que Théo –elle le savait bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais dit- aurait souhaité qu'elle embrase.<p>

Pourtant, dès que les vacances arrivaient, elle devenait cette femme qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaité être, simplement que Théodore était du genre à utiliser la magie pour tout et qu'à force de faire trop de choses en même temps, il commettait des tas de bourdes –comme ce jour où il avait voulu faire réchauffer le repas et avait à la place, mis le feu à la pile de vêtements à laver. Il se cantonnait depuis à la cuisine, parce qu'il ne savait faire que ça.

Tenant le panier de linge sale à bouts de bras, elle parvint à entrer dans l'antre de son fils qui –dès les premières lueurs de l'aube- s'était faufilé hors de la maison avec l'intention évidente de fuir l'habituel liste de corvées qui l'attendait. Elle faillit s'arracher les cheveux en voyant le bazar qu'il avait réussi à mettre en moins de douze heures et –en tâchant de ne pas s'emmêler les pieds dans la multitude d'objets trainant au sol- elle réussit à s'approcher de la chaise sur laquelle il avait vaillamment empilé des tonnes de vêtements.

En ronchonnant pour la forme, elle démêla le propre du sale, et d'un coup de baguette magique, plia tout ce qui pouvait encore servir avant de balancer le reste dans son panier. Elle perçut les premières notes du morceau que sa fille jouait interminablement au piano depuis son retour résonner dans la maison et se demanda si ses vacances seraient aussi affreuses qu'elle le pressentait. En général, elle aimait bien cette période, parce qu'Adam avait toujours adoré Halloween et les histoires d'horreur. C'était la seule fête de l'année à laquelle il participait sans rechigner alors qu'à Noël il fallait l'appâter avec de bons petits plats.

Elle saisit à nouveau son panier en réfléchissant à un moyen de rendre à la maison un petit côté horrifique, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois dans la buanderie, des projets pleins la tête, elle laissa retomber les pulls et pantalons récupérés un peu partout et se mit à lancer une foule de sortilèges avec la sensation d'être une machine à laver sorcière. Jetant parfois un coup d'œil à ce qui se nettoyait à l'aide de la magie, elle classa ce qui était déjà propre, mettant tout ce qui était à Adam de côté. Pantalon noir. T-shirt noir. Pull noir. Elle aurait bien voulu le voir porter du blanc un jour, juste comme ça, pour changer.

Elle s'interrompit dans ses mouvements mécaniques en remarquant qu'une tâche n'était pas sortie –ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais avec la magie. La manche d'un des sweets d'Adam était sale, d'un marron étrange, comme du…

Elle lâcha le vêtement en un sursaut, le laissant choir au sol, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Du sang. Du sang séché. Voilà à quoi ça ressemblait. Elle vacilla et se raccrocha au bord d'une étagère basse, un frisson la saisissant alors que la peur enflait dans son ventre.

Elle sentit des mains se poser sur sa taille et se laissa aller contre le torse rassurant de son époux. Elle aurait reconnu ses mains entre mille, même dans une telle situation. Des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue alors que mille pensées assaillaient son esprit, la torturant un peu plus à chaque seconde, menaçant de lui faire perdre la tête. Les lèvres de Théo se posèrent à la base de sa nuque, caressantes, emplies d'un désir qu'elle n'était pas prête à contenter.

« Adam n'est toujours pas rentré, et Caly est occupée avec son piano… Que dirais-tu d'un petit câlin à l'étage, ma belle ? »

_Ma belle…_ Toujours le même cirque, même après vingt-ans. Ça la faisait sourire habituellement, lui rappelant comme ils avaient commencé tous les deux, comment ils s'étaient connus, comment il s'y était pris pour la séduire à coup de « ma belle » et de « ma douce ». Cette fois, elle ne trouva pas ça drôle, et cela ne lui rappela rien. Seuls les corps des étudiants morts durant ces dernières semaines s'entassaient dans son esprit, la violence avec laquelle ce monstre leur avait ôté la vie. Ce _monstre_… Il était impossible que ce soit Adam, pas _son_ Adam, _pas_ lui.

« Hermione ? Tu es partante ou je dois te soudoyer ? ricana Théo contre son oreille avec un sourire qu'elle imagina facilement, railleur, arrogant, tout lui.

- Il y a du sang. »

Il se figea dans son dos et la retourna brusquement pour la regarder. Elle lut l'inquiétude dans ses yeux sombres, une peur absurde à l'évocation seule du mot « sang » alors qu'il ne voyait rien.

« Où ça ? Tu t'es blessée ? Tu as mal où ? Mione, dis moi où…

- Sur les manches d'Adam. Il y a du sang. »

Elle lut le « Quoi ? » sur ses lèvres, mais il ne parvint pas à le prononcer. Alors seulement elle se pencha pour récupérer le pull de son fils et le tendit à son époux qui l'examina, les mains tremblantes. Elle sut qu'il doutait lui aussi, que les informations prenaient doucement le chemin vers son cerveau. Ils aimaient leur fils, plus que tout au monde, mais ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'il n'avait jamais été tout à fait normal. Et ça, plus que tout autre chose les poussait à croire –sans qu'ils ne veuillent l'admettre- que leur fils était peut-être l'unique responsable de tous ces drames.

* * *

><p>La plupart des parents disaient qu'ils aimaient autant chacun de leurs enfants. C'était un mensonge éhonté. Ils les aimaient tous, d'une manière inconsidérée, presque sauvage, mais il y avait toujours un préféré. En général, cela créait des disputes, des tensions, des jalousies aussi, sauf lorsque le parent savait mentir et distribuait autant d'amour à tous. Par exemple, Harry savait que Ron aimait Emily plus que tout, parce qu'elle lui ressemblait un peu sans l'admettre : elle était têtue, facilement irritable, et particulièrement loyale. Ron ne l'aurait jamais admis, parce qu'il se chamaillait continuellement avec sa fille dès lors qu'il s'intéressait un tant soit peu à elle. Harry se doutait aussi qu'Hermione, bien qu'elle soit plus proche de sa fille, préférait Adam, ou du moins, lui accordait bien plus d'attention.<p>

Pour Harry, ça avait toujours été Violet. Dès que l'infirmière l'avait déposée dans ses bras à Saint-Mangouste, il s'était senti transporté par un flot d'amour qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors –ce qui était étonnant car il avait tout de même survécu à Lord Voldemort grâce à sa capacité illimitée à aimer. Mais, alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques minutes, Violet avait chamboulé tout son monde et il se souvenait encore parfaitement de ses quelques épis roux sur son crâne rose, de ses grands yeux qui semblaient prêt à avaler le monde, à l'avaler lui. Encore à ce jour, la naissance de Violet restait son plus beau souvenir. Il avait raté celle de Lowel, à cause d'une mission pour le Ministère, et était en froid avec Ginny lors de celle de Jake. Peut-être était ce ça la différence, celle qui changeait tout…

Mais il paraissait évident qu'il l'aimait pour d'autres raisons que pour le banal « C'est mon enfant, je l'aime forcément. ». Il l'aimait parce qu'elle semblait si fragile, si douce, comme un de ces premiers flocons de neige –de ceux qui s'évanouissait une fois par terre ou comme le pétale d'une fleur. C'était pour ça qu'il avait choisi le prénom « Violet », au lieu des « Lily », « Morgane », ou « Esther » prévus à la base. Lorsque Ginny s'était réveillée, encore groggy, il lui avait dévoilé le visage rosie du nouveau-né et s'était contenté de chuchoter avec excitation : « Elle a une tête à s'appeler Violet, non ? ». Il aimait cette impression qui le saisissait lorsqu'il la regardait, qu'il se devrait de la protéger contre tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Il ne ressentait pas la même chose avec Lowel, lequel avait toujours été plus proche de sa mère, et il pressentait que Jake deviendrait un garçon sûr de lui un jour, un vrai petit Serpentard et qu'il n'aurait alors plus autant besoin d'une présence paternelle. Violet était différente et même s'il espérait qu'un jour, elle serait plus confiante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de son utilité.

C'était à ça qu'il songeait, installé dans son petit bureau aménagé dans la maison qu'il avait achetée avec Ginny, huit ans plus tôt. A Violet, à sa naissance, à son enfance, à ce qui le poussait à l'aimer envers et contre tout. Malgré _ça_. Ce qu'elle avait déballé devant plus d'une dizaine de personnes le rendait fou, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à renverser tout le contenu de son cerveau sur le sol et qu'il était obligé de tout ramasser. C'était… _incompréhensible_, voilà le mot qu'il cherchait et qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver –perdu parmi les foules d'autres mots qu'il ne trouvait pas non plus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fille, sa petite fleur, avait décidé d'aimer une autre fille, et celle-ci en particulier. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez ses enfants, c'était évident. Entre Jake qui parlait de Cléo Malefoy comme d'une amie fidèle, et Violet qui avait déclaré l'aimer, il s'attendait presque à ce que Lowel débarque dans la pièce pour lui annoncer une autre nouvelle de ce style.

Mais ce fut Ginny qui rentra, un plateau dans les bras. Du thé et des cookies, les chocolat-citrouille, ses préférés. Elle lui accorda un demi-sourire, un peu crispé, et posa le tout devant lui avant de passer tendrement ses doigts dans sa tignasse noire. Elle embrassa son front et il se laissa aller à son câlin improvisé, mince réconfort face à tout ce qu'il se passait.

« Où sont les enfants ? s'enquit-il alors qu'elle s'installait contre lui, ramenant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Violet est toujours enfermée dans sa chambre, si c'est ça que tu te demandes. Lowel et Jake décorent le jardin avec les citrouilles en plastique de l'an dernier, mais sans l'aide de Violet, ça devrait être tout sauf effrayant si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu crois que je devrais aller lui parler ? »

Ginny resta silencieuse un instant. Elle aussi paraissait toute tourneboulée, mais comme toujours, affichait un masque de courage flamboyant et il se félicitait encore d'avoir choisi une épouse aussi incroyablement forte. Elle caressa doucement les quelques mèches noires qui retombaient sur sa nuque tout en réfléchissant à une réponse valable, qui n'apparaitrait ni comme désintéressé, ni comme un ordre.

« Je crois qu'elle est morte de trouille et qu'il faudra bien se décider à la sortir de là… Elle n'a même pas mangé avec nous, et n'a pas ouvert la porte quand je lui ai demandé si elle voulait quelque chose. C'est toi qu'elle attend, Harry. Elle se fiche bien de ce que j'en pense.

- Et tu penses quoi ? Parce que moi, je… je ne sais pas comment je suis censé réagir, ce que je suis censé dire…

- Je ne sais pas trop non plus. Je sais juste qu'elle a quinze ans et qu'elle espère que tu la rassures, comme tu l'as toujours fait.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment faire ça maintenant, dans cette situation… »

Ginny esquissa un triste sourire et l'embrassa, le plus chastement possible, juste pour lui offrir un peu de son courage.

« Tu as toujours su. Tu y arriveras aussi bien que toutes les autres fois… Il suffit juste que tu le veuilles assez fort. »

* * *

><p>«<strong> Nom du sujet : <strong>Adam Nott.

**Sexe :** Masculin

**Age :** 5 ans

_L'enfant semble déconnecté de la réalité. Aucune réaction à la moindre question, ne prête pas d'attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Difficultés évidentes à se concentrer. Figé. Regard fixe. Refuse tout contact. Réaction violente de rejet. _

_Injection d'un anesthésiant de Niveau 6 pour l'examen physiologique. Aucune commotion. _

_Résultats des recherches : négatifs. _

_Le sujet souffre d'un trouble sérieux de l'attention. Autisme léger à envisager. »_

**...**

_« Monsieur, Madame Nott, _

_Après avoir attentivement examiné votre fils –Adam Nott, Patient n°53894 mes confrères et moi-même sommes convaincus qu'il ne souffre qu'aucune perturbation mentale sévère qui soit connu dans le monde de la médicomagie actuel. Les tests nous ont permis d'écarter la thèse du trouble du développement, malgré le comportement étonnant de votre enfant._

_Nous avons donc le regret de vous informer que nous ne pourrons l'inclure dans notre service Psychomagique, à moins d'un changement quelconque dans les mois à venir._

_Veuillez agréer, monsieur, madame…_

…

_« Tu pourrais me parler de ce rêve, Adam ?_

_- J'étais enfermé. Dans une grande pièce avec des carreaux de partout. Vous voyez, comme un jeu de dames très grand. Tout était rond aussi, comme une bulle. Et quand j'essayais de pousser un des carreaux, il y en avait des tas d'autres qui le remplaçaient. Alors la pièce devenait de plus en plus petite. Et moi je grandissais, beaucoup, j'étais plus grand que mon papa, plus grand que vous, plus grand que la statue d'Harry Potter dans le Cimetière de la Dernière Guerre… Et finalement, j'explosais._

_- Tu explosais ? Comment ?_

_- Pas vraiment moi. La pièce, autour de moi. Je l'éclatais, comme dans ce conte que maman me lit, avec le petit garçon qui devient très grand et qui casse sa maison. Et puis, après, j'étais allongé dans l'herbe, c'était ça qu'il y avait autour de la cage de carreaux, je crois. _

_- Et il y avait autre chose sur cette herbe ? Tu étais tout seul ?_

_- Oh, non. Je n'étais pas tout seul. Il y avait la petite fille…_

_- Mily ? Toujours Mily ?_

_- Oui. Toujours elle. Elle était là, et elle me sauvait… Je devenais un chevalier._

_- Un chevalier ? Qu'est-ce que tu étais donc avant ça ?_

_- Bah… Juste un pion. » _

_Reproduction écrite de la conversation du 12 Octobre 2013._

…

_Patient n°6378.894.579._

_Résultats des Tests 4__ème__ essai. _

_Test d'efficiences – Résultats au-delà de la moyenne. Le patient possède un QI de 146 –augmentation de 25 par rapport à l'examen précédent datant de 2011. _

_Tests cognitifs – Toujours incapable de supporter le moindre contact physique à moins d'y être mentalement préparé. Provocation de rapports amenant à de multiples crises : larmes, colère, violence démesurée. Réaction identique à celle d'un enfant sévèrement atteint d'autisme. Néanmoins, le patient montre un calme déroutant et une logique quasi-infaillible. _

_Passion artistique et talent certain. Capable de rester silencieux et concentré durant des heures –maximum atteint étant de 8 heures et 54 minutes avant qu'il ne demande à boire. _

_Syndrome d'Asperger à envisager._

…

_Rapport du 18 Septembre. Affaire 140988. Poudlard. _

_Auror principal : Mickael Corner. _

_Suspect interrogé : Adam Nott. _

_Manque de crédibilité. Protégé par Miss Emily Weasley, laquelle a déclaré avoir passé la nuit avec le suspect. Alibi à confirmer d'une manière ou d'une autre lors des prochains interrogatoires. _

_Elèves à interroger : . . . [Décédé] . [sujet non-crédible] . . [sujet non-crédible.]._

_Recherches d'informations sur le suspect…_

**...**

_Bartholomew Zabini. 7__ème__ année. Serpentard._

_Reproduction écrite de l'interrogatoire du 14 Octobre._

_Auror principal : Alice Londubat._

_B.Z. : Nott est fou de la fille Weasley. Ça dure depuis des années. Alors, si vous tenez absolument à croire tout ce qu'elle racontera à son sujet, faites-donc, mais elle n'est pas honnête… Il la suit dans des couloirs sombres, et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait quand elle l'apprend ? Elle lui saute dans les bras. Cette fille n'est pas très nette, non ?_

_A.L : Donc, Monsieur Zabini, vous pensez qu'il puisse être responsable ?_

_B.Z. : Bah… Qui peut savoir ? Mais il n'est pas très clair. Il parait qu'y a un psy qui lui offre des consult' depuis quelques temps, hein ? C'est à lui que vous devriez poser la question. Et s'il dit qu'Adam est tout à fait normal, demandez-lui donc de fouiller sous la latte branlante du parquet de sa chambre, chez ses parents. Etre victime d'un désir aussi obsessionnel, c'est déjà faire largement preuve de folie, si vous voulez mon avis !_

Des heures. Des heures et des pages, des centaines, des résumés d'examen, des retranscriptions de séances chez des psychomages, des thérapeutes, des gens bourrés de diplômes qui ne s'entendaient sur aucun diagnostique. Chacun allait de son petit commentaire, parfois stupide, souvent cruel, comme si Adam n'était qu'une sorte de cobaye, un patient quelconque… Bien évidemment, aux yeux de tous ces gens, c'est ce qu'il était : un enfant un peu étrange, mais malin, qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à soigner. Mais ils s'en fichaient sans doute et rentraient dormir chez eux le soir, l'oubliant alors peu à peu, jusqu'à dire à leurs collègues : « En fait, tu te souviens de ce gosse là qui criait dès qu'on le touchait ? Il n'est pas revenu ? »…

Pour Emily, Adam n'était pas qu'un simple garçon qu'elle oublierait. Et de toute évidence, elle avait autant d'importance pour lui qu'il en avait pour elle, comme le dévoilaient tous les rêves où une petite Mily venait le secourir face à des tas de dangers. Elle rêvait de lui aussi parfois, et même si grandissant, les songes étaient devenus plus réalistes, elle ne pouvait pas effacer l'image d'Adam se battant contre un immense dragon pour la sauver. Elle esquissa un sourire et passa son majeur sur la photo collée au dossier du garçon. Elle datait de sa Première Année, mais c'était tout de même lui.

En soupirant, épuisée par sa journée de lecture, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux dernières pages du dossier où un dénommé Lawson synthétisait les séances de thérapies hebdomadaires. Il ne notait pas grand-chose en vérité, refusant apparemment de participer au jeu du « Qui dénonce Adam en premier » avec les Aurors. Même si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante… Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il avait réussi à la rassurer en une seule phrase.

« _Adam souffre d'un mal vieux comme le monde : le manque de confiance, et ça n'a jamais tué personne. »_

Elle avait mille questions à poser à Adam, franchement, sans faux-semblants, mais elle se sentait à nouveau confiante, comme lorsqu'elle avait menti pour le protéger la toute première fois. Il était peut-être bourré de défauts, probablement un peu fou, mais il n'aurait jamais pu tuer qui que ce soit. Elle en était persuadée, et serait prête à le protéger contre le monde entier s'il le fallait.

« Emily ? »

La voix de son père la fit sursauter et en un bond, elle rassembla la pile de paperasse qui s'étalait impudiquement sous ses yeux. Elle repoussa le tout sous son lit avec une rapidité étonnante et se leva pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre qu'elle avait bloquée à l'aide d'une chaise –apparemment, la notion d'intimité était étrangère à ses parents qui refusaient d'installer un vrai verrou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-dedans ? s'enquit Ron en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, jaugeant ses yeux rougies par la fatigue et l'impatience nerveuse dégagée par ses mouvements.

- J'étudiais.

- Le premier jour de vacances ? demanda-t-il, l'air de dire « Tu te moques de qui ? ». Il y a quelqu'un avec toi, ici ?

- Quoi ? »

Elle faillit éclater de rire mais, à la vue du regard que jeta son père à la pièce, comme s'il s'apprêtait à voir quelqu'un surgir, elle comprit qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. Quelqu'un, dans sa chambre ? Un garçon ? Adam. Evidemment. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en s'adossant au chambranle de sa porte, aussi agacée qu'amusée par le peu d'estime qu'il avait d'elle. Pensait-il réellement qu'elle aurait pu faire rentrer Adam par la fenêtre pour qu'ils se bécotent langoureusement, tels des adolescents ayant laissé le gouvernail de leur corps à leurs hormones ? Elle rougit en y songeant. Non, elle n'aurait pas pu, même si elle l'avait voulu. Ce n'était simplement pas le genre de choses qu'elle pouvait faire en toute honnêteté.

« Non, papa. Il n'y a personne dans ma chambre. Juste moi…

- Ouais… bougeonna-t-il avec une grimace suspecte. Ta grand-mère est arrivée avec les robes pour Lyra et toi. Elle vous attend en bas pour voir s'il y a des modifications à faire.

- Elles sont jolies ? Tu les as vues ?

- Oui. Et ce sont… des robes. »

Elle secoua la tête, navrée et le contourna pour descendre au premier –non sans avoir fermé la porte dans son dos, histoire de bien faire comprendre à son père qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à fouiner.

Elle redoutait ce qui l'attendait en bas, mais plus encore ce qu'il se passerait durant le Bal, ce soir là. A chaque fois que les Weasley et les Nott se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, son père finissait par boire plus que de raisons et critiquait ouvertement Théodore ou Hermione ou les deux avant de forcer toute la famille à supporter ses grognements de sauvages pendant plusieurs jours. Emily rêvait qu'il décide pour une fois d'être un peu adulte, et donc, de ne pas participer à cette soirée. Mais elle se doutait que la plupart des journaux avaient déjà commandé la photo tant attendue : Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, le Trio de la Grande Guerre, les Héros adulés. Et son père ne refusait jamais une jolie bourse pleine de gallions, même s'il devait pour cela, sourire à Hermione pour les objectifs, avant de la fusiller du regard.

« Emily ? »

Elle se retourna en s'accrochant à la rampe de l'escalier et elle se demanda brusquement pourquoi il la regardait avec un tel air, sérieux et peiné. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir commis une erreur, mais ne trouva pas laquelle.

« Le fils Nott, tu ne traines plus avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il d'une voix parcheminée, contenant une émotion qu'elle ne parvint pas exactement définir : était-ce que la colère, de l'angoisse ou de la tristesse ?

- Pas ces derniers temps, non, chuchota-t-elle du bout des lèvres, mal à l'aise. Mais papa, je… Je l'aime bien.

- Il parait oui. »

Il semblait à bout de nerfs et elle s'empourpra, consciente qu'il la haïssait probablement plus que jamais et qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui tourner définitivement le dos en admettant ses sentiments. Etrangement, ça ne la troublait pas autant qu'elle l'avait imaginé. S'il n'était pas assez malin pour accepter qu'elle puisse apprécier quelqu'un que lui n'aimait pas –sans raison valables qui plus est-, elle le laisserait s'en mordre les doigts plus tard.

« Je l'apprécie vraiment, papa. Tu devrais… essayer de faire un effort.

- Pas tant que je pourrais l'éviter, non. »

Il se détourna alors et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, tel un enfant boudeur et trop gâté, et elle poussa un soupir. Elle savait pertinemment à quel point il souffrait au fond, mais parfois, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui le conduisait à réagir ainsi au lieu d'enfin oublier et pardonner. Il se punissait lui-même d'ailleurs, car Hermione était passée à autre chose et qu'il était le seul à encore radoter au sujet du mariage raté et de tout ce qui s'était suivi.

Elle refusa pourtant de se laisser abattre et tenta de retrouver le sentiment d'apaisement qui l'étreignait avant l'intervention de son père. Descendant les marches avec un mélange d'impatience et de crainte, elle essaya de se représenter mentalement la robe qu'elle aurait rêvé de porter –si elle avait été riche, ou frivole, ou les deux.

Dans le salon, Lyra tourbillonnait déjà dans sa tenue, une robe toute simple, bleu comme le ciel –et comme les yeux de la jeune fille- dont la seule futilité tenait en un corset de dentèle blanche qui prononçait davantage le peu de courbes qu'elle possédait. Emily ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa petite sœur danser en cercle, faisant gonfler les jupons telle une star de cinéma. Puis, Molly se tourna vers elle avec un air mystérieux et l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de susurrer :

« Je crois qu'on va monter dans ta chambre toutes les deux, que tu puisses t'admirer avant que quiconque d'autre ne le fasse ! »

* * *

><p>Violet s'était punie toute seule, comme la fois où elle avait cassé un vase que le Ministre lui-même avait offert à son père. Elle s'était alors cloitrée dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne la trouver et lui demande pourquoi elle pleurait. Les excuses qui avaient franchis ses lèvres étaient incompréhensibles, et seul un bon lot de patience avait aidé Harry à comprendre. Il avait éclaté de rire avant de chuchoter, comme s'il lui disait un secret : « Je détestais ce maudit pot ! ».<p>

Cette fois, elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas rire avec elle ou la rassurer, et recroquevillée sur son lit, elle attendait simplement que quelqu'un la force à bouger ou à avaler un cookie –leur parfum montait depuis le rez-de-chaussée, lui creusant encore plus l'estomac. Elle entendait Lowel et Jake rire au dehors en installant les décorations d'Halloween. Elle aurait bien voulu participer, mais ne se sentait pas encore prête à affronter leurs regards.

La veille, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés son père et elle, un peu après ses frères, sa mère s'était ruée sur eux pour leur demander un récit complet et détaillé de la réunion. Jake s'était alors tassé sur le canapé près de la cheminée avec une moue boudeuse, et Lowel avait imité sournoisement le bruit d'un baiser car il pensait sérieusement que son petit frère en pinçait pour la fille Malefoy. Harry avait marmonné de vagues excuses concernant une soudaine migraine, puis s'était enfermé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son épouse. Violet était monté sans dire un mot, et n'avait pas bougé depuis.

Ce silence la rendait simplement malade. Elle savait qu'ils étaient tous au courant maintenant, que son père en avait parlé à sa mère, qui s'était elle-même chargé de relayer l'information. De toute façon, tout l'univers le saurait avant le bal, Violet ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Les journalistes en feraient des gorges-chaudes, et elle voyait déjà le gros titre des magazines à potins. Alors, il valait mieux que sa mère tienne la famille au courant, afin d'éviter tout drame. Elle se demanda pourtant comment sa grand-mère avait réagi. Elle était si vieille, tellement de la vieille école… Elle devait probablement l'avoir déjà retirée de son testament à l'heure qu'il était. Violet fut secouée par un rire et marmonna pour elle-même :

« Zut alors, je viens de perdre environ deux gallions… »

Le manque d'argent de la part Weasley de sa famille ne portait pourtant pas à rire, mais l'idée de perdre un aussi minuscule héritage avait de quoi la faire sourire. Elle se retourna, jusqu'à être sur le dos, et observa le plafond, clignant des yeux uniquement lorsqu'ils picotaient. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle avait retourné les dernières semaines dans son esprit tant et tant de fois qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire et à quoi penser. La veille, elle s'était retrouvée en bas du mur. Elle aurait pu continuer à mentir, mais n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Pourtant, maintenant, seule dans sa chambre, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue pour exposer la situation d'une manière différente.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et elle se redressa un peu sur son matelas, attendant que la voix de sa mère lui parvienne pour lui demander –pour la millième fois- si elle n'avait pas un petit creux. Mais rien ne vint pendant un moment. Puis elle entendit un raclement de gorge et un « Je peux rentrer ? » indisposé. Son père. Il semblait vouloir qu'elle réponde « non », juste pour être débarrassée. Ou peut-être qu'elle rêvait.

« Oui… »

La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant passer le visage d'Harry, puis tout son corps qui paraissait étrangement trop grand pour lui. Lessivé, il se racla à nouveau la gorge, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, tout ça sans cesser de la fixer comme un animal sauvage. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et se serra dans ses propres bras, refusant obstinément de le regarder. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait lui dire, craignant que ce soit trop douloureux, trop violent, que ça ne lui ressemble simplement pas. Mais il finit par parler, et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir si mal réagi. Ou plutôt, si peu réagi. Je sais que tu dois penser que je suis en colère ou déçu, mais… J'ai juste du mal à réaliser ce que tu as fait. Les mensonges, les cachotteries, tous ces secrets, ça ne te ressemble tellement pas, Violet. »

Elle sentit le lit s'affaisser à côté d'elle alors qu'il s'installait, et elle eut l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à pleurer. C'était juste un trémolo dans sa voix, une faiblesse qu'elle n'avait jamais perçut jusqu'alors.

« Et je suis désolé, conclut-il simplement en posant sa main sur son bras, seul espace dégagé tant elle était refermée comme une huitre.

- Désolé ? »

Elle leva les yeux pour le fixer et remarqua à quel point il semblait vieux d'un seul coup, et triste, comme si le coup qu'elle lui avait affligé la veille était de trop, même après tout ce qu'il avait vécu –ou peut-être à cause de ça. Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était à elle de s'excuser, pas pour ce qu'elle était, mais pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour le cacher. Il avait le regard humide et elle réalisa qu'elle aussi avait envie de pleurer.

« Pourquoi, désolé ? C'est moi qui…

- J'aurais dû te faire sentir que tu pouvais tout me dire. Tu as caché ça pendant des semaines, des mois même et tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire si tu t'étais sentie en confiance. Tu pensais peut-être que tu serais mal jugée ou qu'on ne comprendrait pas ta mère et moi… Et tu as sans doute raison, on ne comprend pas vraiment ni l'un ni l'autre, mais… Tu es notre fille. Tu es ma petite violette. Tu n'aurais jamais dû croire que je ne puisse plus t'aimer, ou te rejeter ou…

- Je n'avais pas peur que tu me rejettes, papa ! Enfin… J'avais juste peur que tu sois un peu déçu. Ou très déçu, admit-elle en croisant son regard. Et tu l'es, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une fille, et en plus de ça, c'est une Malefoy. Je paris que c'était la dernière personne au monde que tu aurais pu imaginer que j'aimerais.

- En effet… »

Il esquissa un sourire et renifla avant de chasser les larmes qui coulaient sans vergogne sur ses joues. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer avant, et ça lui provoqua un coup au cœur. Il passa tendrement ses doigts contre sa joue, essuyant une goutte salée avec une douceur toute paternelle, et secoua la tête, avec l'intention évidente de reprendre ses esprits.

« En fait… Je suis plus embêté par le fait que ce soit une Malefoy. »

Elle pouffa sur le coup de la surprise avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas dit ça pour rire. Elle resta bouche bée un instant avant d'éclater franchement de rire, sentant tout à coup un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine. Elle l'entendit ricaner, presque vexé qu'elle se moque de lui, et entre deux éclats, parvint à articuler :

« J'aurais dû m'en douter ! »

* * *

><p>« Celle-ci est magnifique ! »<p>

La voix d'Astoria résonna dans toute la salle de Bal du Manoir Malefoy, se répercutant sur chaque mur avec la force d'un ultra-son. Cléo fit une révérence, moqueuse, et sa mère applaudit avec grâce, n'ayant apparemment aucune notion de l'ironie. L'essayage des robes –qui devait durer quelques minutes à la base- s'éternisait depuis deux longues heures. Chaque styliste –réputé pour avoir confectionné les tenues des plus grandes stars du monde sorcier- se battait bec et ongle pour avoir l'honneur d'habiller Cléo, obtenant ainsi une somme mirobolante de la part d'Astoria.

« Votre mère a raison, Miss Cléo. Ce vert vous va à ravir !

- Elles sont toutes vertes, répliqua l'adolescente avec une moue agacée en contemplant la rangée de tissus qui s'étendait sous son regard.

- Mais pas du tout ! Regardez, celle-ci est couleur Olive. Elle vous plait ?

- C'est du vert. Du vert vomi, mais du vert tout de même.

- Cléo ! »

Astoria la fusilla du regard et elle poussa un profond soupir, lassée par cette comédie. La veille, elle était rentrée et avait simplement déclaré : « Pas de punitions. », ce à quoi sa mère s'était contenté de sourire, comme si elle le savait déjà. Cléo se doutait qu'elle était simplement soulagée de savoir qu'elle pourrait participer au bal, sans avoir à supporter les quolibets. Avec une pointe d'exaspération, la femme adressa un geste d'impatience au styliste présent, lui désignant une autre robe puisque celle-ci ne semblait pas convenir à son unique fille.

« Puis-je savoir quel est le problème avec le vert, Cléo ?

- Toutes les filles de Serpentard porteront du vert. Je veux… être remarquable.

- Tu es une Malefoy, tu es déjà remarquable, rétorqua Astoria, apparemment ennuyée par la soudaine lubie de la jeune femme.

- Je veux du rouge. »

Le styliste se figea, un robe de soie anis entre les mains, et forma un O avec sa bouche, comme si elle venait de prononcer une insanité. Astoria planta son regard dans celui de sa fille et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, refusant de céder à ce caprice. Du rouge ? Et pourquoi pas du jaune pendant qu'elle y était ? Cléo se sentit bouillir et –en un mouvement d'une puérilité effarante- elle défit la fermeture éclair de la robe qu'elle portait, la laissant tomber en un bruit aérien au sol. Uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements et de ses chaussures à talons, elle piétina la robe, déchirant ainsi le tissu au prix sans doute mirobolant. Celle qui l'avait conçue sembla sur le point de faire une attaque alors qu'Astoria se levait sous une impulsion presque robotisée.

Mais Cléo se sentait devenir folle parmi ces piles de vêtements hors-de-prix. Elle perdait l'esprit. Elle s'était attendue à être punie, à ne pas participer à ce fichu bal… Mais non. La directrice lui avait juste présenté des excuses, sans plus d'explications, juste comme ça : « Excusez-moi d'avoir cru à toutes ces sottises… » puis l'avait conduite vers la sortie. Elle aurait pu dire « Il pleut aujourd'hui » sur le même ton, cela aurait eu plus de sens. Cléo ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Elle se voyait déjà renvoyée, comme à Durmstrang des années plus tôt –à cause d'une histoire idiote de chantage- et rejetée de part et d'autre du monde sorcier. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait dans une pièce spacieuse, avec à sa disposition plus de vêtements que tous les Weasley réunis.

« Je ne suis pas une poupée, _mère_. Je peux m'habiller toute seule. Et je _veux_ du rouge. »

Elle adressa un regard noir au styliste qui s'échappa de la salle, puis contempla sa mère avec une moue hautaine. Elle ne doutait pas que son père lui aurait envoyé une gifle si elle avait osé le regarder ainsi. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle lui manque de respect. C'était sans doute la raison qui l'avait poussée à le respecter autant. Mais sa mère n'était pas de ce genre là. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, Cléo se laissa tomber au sol. Ses talons étaient d'une hauteur si démesurée qu'elle en avait le vertige. C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Elle sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge et glissa un peu plus, jusqu'à se retrouver à plat ventre contre le marbre givré. Sa tête lui tournait, comme sous l'effet d'un trop plein de pensées, et elle colla son front contre la surface plane, dans l'espoir de congeler son cerveau et de tout oublier. Mille questions chambardaient son esprit, et aucune réponse ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

_Pourquoi ai-je été graciée ? Pourquoi McGonagall évitait de me regarder ? Violet aurait-elle dit la vérité ? Non, elle n'aurait jamais osé ! Et si ? Non, jamais. Peut-être que quelqu'un a voulu me défendre parmi tous ces visages inconnus ? Oui, mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Peut-être que papa a offert une compensation à l'école pour étouffer l'affaire ? Mais non, la directrice n'aurait jamais accepté, et Potter encore moins ! Et pourquoi Théo m'a-t-il fixé avec tant d'indifférence ? Et…_

Elle avait l'impression d'être malade. Le froid du sol sous son corps presque nu ne la soulageait même plus vraiment. Elle sentit ses yeux picoter sous l'afflux des larmes. Elle pleurait tout de temps en ce moment, comme si après avoir craqué une première fois, les robinets ne voulaient plus se refermer.

« Miss Malefoy ? »

Elle se retourna en baissant la tête, impudique face au regard d'un jeune styliste qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant. Il semblait à peine plus âgé qu'elle et relativement maladroit, tout penaud dans ses vêtements trop grands. Elle se demanda avec arrogance comment un tel badaud avait-il pu pénétrer le Manoir sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive.

« On m'a dit que vous vouliez une robe rouge… »

Elle acquiesça, pressante, se doutant qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps –du temps qu'elle aurait pu passer à se torturer l'esprit. Il sortit alors une robe de derrière son dos, tel un magicien moldu, et elle comprit comment il avait fait pour passer les portes.

« Elle est… magnifique. »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un petit sourire, tout fier de son travail, et elle tendit la main pour qu'il l'aide à se redresser. Un regain d'énergie bouillonna dans chaque fibre de son être et elle murmura du bout des lèvres :

« Ma mère ne l'a pas vue, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je l'avais gardé cachée au-cas-où.

- Vous avez bien fait. »

Elle repoussa une mèche blonde qui ondulait devant son regard et adressa un sourire au jeune styliste avant de demander avec une moue taquine :

« Vous m'aidez à l'enfiler ? »

* * *

><p>Adam n'avait jamais noué son nœud de cravate tout seul. Aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, c'était son père qui s'en chargeait, et il le regardait faire tourbillonner les bouts de tissus avec une aisance troublante, sans jamais se rappeler des gestes à faire. Encore cette fois, il resta sans bouger, se laissant manipuler en fixant Théodore, lequel semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Quand il était enfant, Adam pensait que savoir nouer une cravate faisait partie de ses choses que les adultes seuls pouvaient faire, comme s'envoyer en l'air ou acheter des chaussures hors-de-prix… Il avait finalement pris conscience qu'il s'agissait juste d'une compétence à acquérir et que –puisque son père le faisait si bien- il n'avait aucune raison d'apprendre à s'en sortir tout seul.<p>

« Adam… »

L'adolescent détacha son regard de celui des doigts de Théodore pour le fixer, remarquant pour la première fois son air inquiet. Etonnamment, il n'avait jamais réellement prêté la moindre attention aux émotions de son père, lequel arborait une mimique à la fois courtoise et méprisante bien Serpentesque la plupart du temps. Adam avait cherché à l'imiter, lorsqu'il était enfant, puis s'était fait à cette idée déstabilisante : il ressemblait bien plus à sa mère, incapable de dissimuler le moindre sentiment.

« Papa ? rétorqua-t-il finalement sur le même ton avec un demi-sourire, refusant d'admettre que l'angoisse de son père l'effrayait quelque peu.

- Tu… Tu m'as l'air un peu dans les nuages en ce moment. Je me demandais si tu allais bien… Je sais qu'on n'a pas toujours eu des relations très simples tous les deux, mais je t'aime et, si tu as besoin de…

- Je vais bien, pa'. »

Théodore lâcha la cravate qui retomba mollement sur la chemise blanche de son fils, avec un bref soupir désabusé. De toute évidence, il ne le croyait pas vraiment à cette déclaration, sans doute parce qu'Adam était devenu, en une après-midi, le suspect numéro un dans l'affaire des meurtres de Poudlard. Ces tâches de sang l'avaient rendu particulièrement soupçonneux, même si il se devait d'admettre qu'au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours été.

« D'accord… murmura-t-il après un court silence, avant tout déçu que son fils n'ose pas lui dire la vérité. D'accord, alors, on va y aller… »

Il secoua la tête, navré, et se recula jusqu'au seuil avant d'interpeller son épouse et sa fille, lesquelles apparurent quelques secondes plus tard, vêtues de leurs plus beaux apparats. Caly tourbillonna avec légèreté dans sa robe rose pâle et esquissa un sourire quand son père l'applaudit. Adam, dégoûté, détourna le regard et enfila son manteau avec la prestance habituelle. Il ne se soucia qu'à peine de la mimique hautaine de sa petite sœur qui cherchait à lui démontrer, comme toujours depuis sa naissance, qu'elle était plus belle, et plus parfaite que lui tout simplement. Il ne prêta guère plus d'attention à ses parents qui se tenaient la main, définitivement fou amoureux, malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées et celles qui les attendaient encore.

En refrénant son envie de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour le reste de la soirée et éviter ainsi le bal qui s'annonçait catastrophique, il s'engouffra dans la cheminée, suivi de peu par Caly. Restant derrière, Théodore et Hermione échangèrent un regard, et la femme soupira, au bord des larmes :

« Alors ?

- Alors rien. Notre fils est une tombe !

- J'ai envoyé son pull à une ancienne connaissance du Ministère. Il saura se montrer discret, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on tire cette affaire au clair, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais si le sang appartient à l'une des victimes répertoriées... Théo, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir me taire, cacher ce qu'il a fait…

- Ce qu'il a _peut-être_ fait, Mione ! Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. N'oublies pas qu'il est innocent tant qu'on n'a pas…

- Prouvé qu'il est coupable. »

* * *

><p>Emily inspira profondément en tendant sa veste à l'un des nombreux domestiques emplissant le hall du Ministère de la Magie. Il lui adressa une œillade complice, presque coquine, et elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer à l'idée d'attirer d'autres regards sur ses parcelles de peau dénudée. Elle sentait ses genoux claquer l'un contre l'autre et s'angoissa en imaginant que quelqu'un les entendrait et lui demanderait de cesser de jouer des castagnettes. Elle mordilla ses lèvres en sentant le stress enfler dans sa poitrine, comme un microbe qui bloquait sa respiration.<p>

Puis, elle se surprit à sourire en découvrant que Kaithlyn, à l'autre bout de la pièce, à l'entrée de la salle de bal, la fixait avec un air ébaubi presque insultant. La jeune fille serrait les mains de ceux qui entraient, en compagnie de son père et de sa mère, courtoise, les invitant ainsi à passer une bonne soirée. Emily eut l'impression que le Ministre venait d'attaquer sa campagne pour gagner les prochaines élections en se comportant de cette façon, comme si les lieux lui appartenaient. Kaithlyn leva le pouce en signe d'approbation et Emily eut envie de plonger dans la pile de manteaux des convives pour s'y perdre.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa grand-mère qui arrangeait ses cheveux face à l'un des nombreux miroirs disposé ici et là, elle se demanda ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Elle avait d'abord été soulagée en constatant que les tenues préparées par Molly étaient plutôt simple, sans fioritures, dentelles, ou excès de laine. Mais elle avait vite déchanté en réalisant que sa robe était plus sexy que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. D'ailleurs, les membres de sa famille l'avaient regardée comme s'ils ne la reconnaissaient pas lorsqu'elle était apparue dans sa tenue. Son père semblait sous le choc, comme si une licorne lui avait refilé un coup de sabot en pleine tête.

« Whaou, tu es splendide ! »

La voix de Violet dans son dos fit sursauter Emily, laquelle était trop plongée dans ses pensées pour prêter attention au monde autour. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et la surprise se dessina sur ses traits lorsqu'elle vu sa cousine. Molly s'était surpassée, pas de doute à ce sujet, et Emily était si étonnée du résultat qu'elle se demanda comment sa grand-mère –en général si vieux-jeu au niveau de ses tenues- avait pu créer de telles robes.

Celle de Violet était verte émeraude, exactement comme ses yeux, et si elle ne possédait aucun décolleté –dissimulant ainsi bien mieux sa poitrine- le dos était entièrement découvert, jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Les manches s'arrêtaient juste sous ses épaules, la laissant libre de gigoter sous en maintenant bien la robe –laquelle aurait autrement pu glisser et mettre l'adolescente dans une situation bien délicate. Corsée au niveau du buste, elle moulait parfaitement ses formes avant de se faire plus voluptueuse à partir de ses hanches, lui donnant l'air d'un oiseau sur le point de prendre son envol.

« Tu es…

- Oui, il parait, acquiesça Violet avant d'hausser les épaules, comme si sa tenue n'avait aucune importance.

- Et jolie coiffure !

- Maman a insisté… Elle avait plus envie d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec moi que de me coiffer, mais le résultat est plutôt pas mal en fin de compte, malgré l'hypocrisie de sa proposition ! »

Emily faillit éclater de rire et –en un mouvement bref- s'empara de sa cousine, faufilant son bras sous le sien avant de la tirer vers l'entrée. Elle adressa un sourire à ses parents qui discutaient avec d'anciens étudiants de Poudlard, puis à son oncle et à sa tante, lesquels se dirigeaient aussi vers la salle de bal, comme à reculons. Emily savait à quel point son oncle Harry haïssait ce genre de soirées, car il s'y ennuyait toujours et finissait avec des crampes à force de serrer des mains. Elle espérait réussir à éviter sa famille pendant la soirée, car elle n'avait aucune envie de supporter la présence de tous les autres gens qui se passionnaient pour l'Elu et ce qu'il était devenu.

Kaithlyn les arrêta à l'entrée et saisit les mains de sa meilleure amie dans les siennes avant de se mettre à sautiller bêtement, les jambes jointes à cause de sa mini-robe moulante qui menaçait de dévoiler plus qu'il n'en fallait à chaque mouvement.

« Tu es trop canon ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse d'Emily. Toi aussi, Violet. C'est… pas croyable !

- Merci… Je crois, marmonna Violet en fronçant les sourcils, doutant sérieusement que cette remarque soit réellement positive. Tu es très jolie toi aussi.

- Oui, moi je le sais ! »

Emily faillit éclater de rire en voyant Kaithlyn annoncer cette phrase avec tant de naturel, comme si sa beauté n'était plus à démontrer. La jeune brunette jeta un coup d'œil vers la salle de bal, déjà emplie de monde. Des centaines de sorciers dansaient et buvaient au milieu de l'immense pièce fraichement décorée. Emily n'avait jamais rien vu de telle et –impatiente- de découvrir les lieux plus en détails, elle se détacha de son amie. Cette dernière comprit aisément le message et marmonna :

« La table de ta famille est la première, juste à côté de l'estrade. Il y a un énorme vase avec des fleurs rouges et or, exprès pour les Gryffondor. La notre est à gauche, alors on va pouvoir se voir…

- La table de ma famille ? répéta Emily avec l'envie de partir en courant.

- Oui. Potter, Weasley, leurs épouses… Tu ne peux pas imaginer les problèmes de logistique que votre table a posée ! Vos parents n'ont pas idées de se reproduire autant, grimaça-t-elle en fin de compte avec une grimace de dégoût particulièrement offensante. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mily, j'aurais une surprise pour toi, tu me diras ce que tu en penses ! »

Elle tourna les talons à la vitesse de l'éclair, ne laissant pas l'occasion à la jeune Weasley de lui faire subir un interrogatoire. Définitivement torturée par l'angoisse, Emily soupçonna sa meilleure amie de vouloir l'achever. Violet, à ses côtés, semblait tout autant agacer. Elle aussi avait espéré ne pas passer la soirée en compagnie de sa famille. Elle se doutait qu'ils avaient tous pris connaissance de la vérité à son sujet et que certains membres du clan Weasley l'interrogeraient sur ses facultés mentales jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Les deux cousines partagèrent un regard, aussi complice que lorsqu'elles étaient enfants et commettaient ensemble quelques bourdes. Elles s'offrirent ainsi un peu de courage et –redoutant autant l'une que l'autre ce qui les attendaient- elles pénétrèrent dans la salle de bal.

Le hall du ministère avait été aménagé avec un goût certain –celui de la mère de Kaithlyn- et une précision étonnante –grâce aux centaines d'elfes de maison employés par cette dernière. Autour de l'espace libre où quelques couples dansaient et riaient en conversant avec de vieux amis, des dizaines de tables avaient été dressées, chacune décorée d'une façon particulière. Emily remarqua des fleurs sur certaines, des vases vides sur d'autres, des statuettes et autres bibelots sur les plus petites… Tout avait été personnalisé, probablement en fonction des futurs invités. Elle observa ensuite le fond de la salle : la statue d'Harry était encore dissimulée sous un drap, mais elle devait faire une bonne vingtaine de mètres de hauteur. Elle esquissa un sourire. Ainsi recouverte, la forme semblait fantomatique et trop angoissante. Parfaite pour Halloween !

« Notre table est par là… George est déjà installé. Heureusement que les petits ne sont pas venus… On aurait été de corvée de baby-sitting autrement, j'en suis persuadée !

- Parce que tu crois franchement que supporter des adultes qui n'ont pas à se comporter comme tels vu que leurs enfants sont au lit sera plus reposant ? Là, j'ai un doute… »

Violet se contenta d'une grimace pour seule réponse avant de serrer le bras de sa cousine avec plus de force, dévoilant clairement le stress qui la tiraillait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elles s'avancèrent ensemble, évitant de justesse quelques adultes déjà imbibés d'alcool et d'autres qui connaissaient leurs parents et auraient passé des heures à leur parler « du temps passé », du « Poudlard d'avant », « de l'époque effroyable de la guerre » ou encore de « ce qu'étaient les jeunes avant de se transformer en adolescents abrutis par le Quidditch ». Elles parvinrent facilement à rejoindre leur oncle et l'embrassèrent chaleureusement –il en profita pour ricaner un « Oh, la chérie de Malefoy ! » à l'oreille de Violet- avant de jauger la table. Des cartons avaient été disposés sur les assiettes encore vides, leur indiquant où elles devraient s'installer. Heureusement, elles purent s'asseoir côte à côté. Emily soupçonna Kaithlyn d'y être pour quelque chose.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au siège encore vide à côté d'elle et croisa les doigts pour que son père n'ait pas à s'y poser. Leur conversation de l'après-midi lui était restée en travers de la gorge et il passerait probablement la soirée à la fixer de son regard noir et culpabilisateur.

« Lowel est à côté de moi, grogna Violet en tripotant sa fourchette avec l'intention évidente de lui casser les dents. Il va me balancer des réflexions immatures dignes de Zabini pendant tout le repas… Heureusement qu'il y a des couteaux ! »

Emily retint un éclat de rire et –voyant ses autres oncles et tantes apparaitre- préféra ne pas répondre. Le plus jeune des Weasley présent était Jake qui avait insisté pour venir. Les autres, enfants de George et petits derniers de Percy étaient restés tranquillement dans leurs foyers respectifs, gardés par des nourrices affectueuses ou des grands-parents –sans doute déjà à bout de nerfs ! Emily prit conscience que la moitié des étudiants de Poudlard étaient là, déjà réunis en groupe par maisons et affinités, à des mètres de leurs parents qu'ils éviteraient avec autant de soins que possible. Elle aurait bien voulu faire la même chose. Nerveusement, elle se mit à triturer sa serviette de table, résolue à l'idée de quitter les lieux dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Généralement, elle finissait toujours ce genre de soirées dans une pièce vide, loin de la fête et de ses remous, avec un livre ou un parchemin.

« Les Nott vont s'asseoir avec nous… »

Le ton d'Harry sortait d'outre-tombe et attira l'attention de la jeune Serdaigle. Son pouls s'emballa, tel un cheval fougueux, déjà hors de contrôle, et le regard bleu de l'adolescente tomba malencontreusement sur le papier disposé à côté de l'assiette, juste à sa droite. Adam Nott y était griffonné dans une écriture qu'elle aurait pu reconnaitre entre toutes. Kaithlyn. Emily ferma douloureusement les yeux et poussa un soupir, lequel suffit à faire comprendre aux personnes déjà présentes que la situation allait rapidement s'envenimer.

« Je vais _la_ tuer ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Mouhahaha. xD J'adore Kaithlyn... L'prochain chapitre n'aurait pas été aussi drôle sans son intervention plus que remarquable.

**Petites Questions : **1. les Potter / Weasley & les Nott à la même table, qu'est-ce que ça va donner selon vous ? ; 2. Des idées sur le cas Adam puisque les médecins n'y ont jamais rien compris ? ; 3. Qu'avez vous pensé des réactions des Potter ? (Les scènes du prochain chapitre seront d'ailleurs bien plus drôles... Avec d'autres réactions... u_u') ; 4. Qu'attendez-vous de Théo & Hermione pour la suite ? ; 5. Que va-t-il se passer au prochain chapitre selon vous ? Clash & Retrouvailles à prévoir... ; 6. Avis, commentaires, remarques... Eclatez vous !

**Pour la Suite : **Je posterais le prochain chapitre le week-end prochain... & ensuite probablement plus rapidement vu que je serais en vacances - dans 2 semaines ; mouhahaha (j'avais jamais attendu des vacances avec autant d'impatience...)

_J'ai changé mon adresse msn -pour ceux qui veulent msner ou e-mailer. Vous la trouverez sur ma page de profil. :)_

**! Des tas de bisous !**

**B_T**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Note de moi ; non-auteur puisque j'écris pu & puis j'mérite même plus ce titre de toute façon :** J'ai pris 10 ans, j'ai pas répondu aux reviews, j'suis nulle. Tant pis. xD J'espérais avoir plus de temps avec les vacances, & puis finalement je n'ai pas l'impression d'en avoir... Du coup, je vais juste poster ces derniers chapitres assez rapidement, sans répondre aux reviews (puisqu'à partir de demain, je crois que j'aurais à peine le temps de dormir...) & j'répondrais aux derniers seulement... Sachez donc que je n'en voudrais pas à ceux qui ne reviewent pas. (enfin si, mais je n'aurais pas le droit de le dire alors... xD) Bref, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre plein de... Larmes & de sang :D

* * *

><p><strong>Schizophrenia<strong>

**Nuit d'Horreurs**

* * *

><p>« <em>Occupez-vous de vivre, ou arrangez-vous pour mourir.<em> »

Stephen King.

* * *

><p>Adam se résigna à entrer dans la salle sans attendre davantage ses parents. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la cheminée, à la maison, il avait cru qu'ils suivraient rapidement, mais ils avaient pris du retard. Caly s'était déjà faufilée dans la salle pour rejoindre de mystérieux amis et Adam –redoutant néanmoins de se mêler à la foule en étant seul- décida de faire de même. A la seule différence qu'il n'avait aucun ami à rejoindre. Il n'avait même pas demandé aux autres Gryffondors de son année s'ils viendraient ou non, et s'en fichait un peu en fin de compte. Il quitterait la soirée avant même de commencer à s'y ennuyer, dès lors que son père entamerait sa troisième coupe de champagne et que sa mère commencerait à taper du pied sous la table.<p>

Rapidement, il se retrouva encerclé par des dizaines de corps, nauséeux à cause du parfum de ces femmes et de l'haleine alcoolisé de tous les convives, brûlant de fièvre par la faute de _cette_ douleur. Car ils le bousculaient tous à l'entrée, sans s'en rendre compte. Il essaya tant bien que mal de rejoindre la porte, mais les gens ne prêtaient pas la moindre attention à lui et il eut l'impression qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'évanouir. Chaque contact, même infime, provoquait son corps entier, chaque nerf, chaque fibre, hurlant sa peine. Son cerveau aussi s'y mit finalement. Il haïssait la foule compacte. Il évitait toujours les lieux emplis de monde, mais parfois, il se devait de les supporter. Habituellement, les parents formaient une barrière de leurs propres corps pour lui éviter ce supplice, au moins jusqu'à l'intérieur de la salle –immense- où les gens auraient été éparpillés. Il leur en voulu un peu, puis beaucoup lorsqu'une femme enfonça le talon de sa chaussure sur son pied sans même s'excuser.

Puis une main s'enroula autour de son coude et le tira vers l'arrière. Il se retrouva de l'autre côté de l'entrée, dans la salle de bal, en moins de temps pour le dire et se tourna pour regarder son sauveur. Ou plutôt, sa sauveuse. Kaithlyn lui adressa un immense sourire, le détailla des pieds à la tête en l'enrobant de son regard, puis hocha de la tête d'un air approbateur. Il se sentit tout à coup encore plus mal à l'aise, et se retint de la remercier –souhaitant garder encore un peu de sa fierté. Il se doutait qu'il était probablement marqué physiquement par son petit bain de foule. Sa peau était marquée de tâches rouges –qui apparaissaient dès lors qu'il subissait ce genre de désagrément- et ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire. Il passa négligemment sa main dedans pour se recoiffer et sourit à la jeune fille qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Au bout d'un moment de silence –lequel devenait plus pesant à chaque seconde- il balbutia :

« Tu es très jolie…

- Ah bah enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle avec sa spontanéité habituelle. Tu en as mis du temps.

- Uhm… Désolé.

- Je te pardonne. Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus… Tes parents ne sont pas encore arrivés, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'ai vu ta petite sœur il y a quelques minutes, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler. En fait, aucune importance, puisque je ne parle pas aux bêcheuses…

- Tu es à Serdaigle, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

- Et alors ? Ta frangine dépasse le seuil de tolérance acceptable des Miss-je-sais-tout. Bref ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas pu lui indiquer votre table, alors… Repère Emily et tu sauras. Ça ne devrait pas être très dur, vu que tu as passé des mois à la suivre jusque dans sa douche. »

Adam haussa un sourcil interrogateur, puis comprit que la jeune fille se moquait de lui. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle disait vrai lorsqu'elle évoquait sa manière de retrouver l'endroit où il devrait s'installer. En voyant son sourire en coin, il la soupçonna également d'y être pour quelque chose. Hésitant, il chercha à lui poser directement la question afin de savoir à quoi s'en tenir, mais elle l'interrompit avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

« J'ai beaucoup aidé mes parents pour cette soirée. Ils pensent que j'étais particulièrement intéressée et mon père espère même que je puisse employer mes talents d'hôtesse à une noble cause, mais… J'ai dû me battre pour qu'Emily et toi, vous soyez à la même table. J'ai suggéré à ma mère de réunir les trois membres du Trio d'Or, malgré ce qui les sépare désormais. Tout ça pour elle…

- Je…

- Tu es assis à côté d'elle. Alors, tente ta chance ! Ne reste pas planté là, les bras ballants, comme tu le fais d'habitude. Je n'ai pas passé des heures à disposer des petits cartons sur un plan et supporté les bavardages inintéressants de ma mère pendant des heures pour que cette soirée se passe mal. Clair ?

- Clair, acquiesça Adam en enfonçant nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches, espérant ainsi cacher les tremblements qui l'avaient saisi en apprenant qu'il passerait toute une soirée à quelques centimètres d'Emily.

- Très bien ! Alors file… »

Elle lui désigna la direction vers sa table d'un doigt et retourna vers ses parents qui serraient mécaniquement les mains des nouveaux arrivants, apparemment au bord de l'épuisement alors que la fête ne faisait que commencer. Adam fut un instant tenté par l'idée de quitter les lieux en courant, et de se réfugier dans sa chambre. Après tout, ses parents n'étaient pas là pour l'en empêcher. Mais il croisa le regard de Kaithlyn qui parut lire dans ses pensées. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, plus stimulant que tous les grands discours qu'elle aurait pu lui faire. Alors seulement il suivit le tracé imaginaire qu'elle lui avait indiqué une minute plus tôt, évitant plus aisément les convives jusqu'à apercevoir quelques tignasses rousses. Et l'éclat de blondeur parmi tout cet orange.

Il mordilla l'intérieur de ses joues, puis, sans se laisser l'occasion de jouer les trouillards, franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient d'_elle_. Il remarqua que Violet l'avait aperçu, et cette dernière enfonça violemment son coude dans le bras de sa cousine, laquelle leva les yeux vers lui –trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse croire qu'elle ne l'attendait pas. Les conversations s'interrompirent autour de la table et Adam perçut sans difficultés le flot de haine que Ron Weasley dirigea à son encontre. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument, puisqu'Emily s'était levée pour –semblait-il- l'accueillir.

Lumineuse. Ce fut le premier mot qui envahit son esprit en la voyant, plus belle que jamais. Un vrai rayon de soleil. Ses lèvres se formèrent d'elles-mêmes en un sourire alors qu'il la scrutait, détaillant chaque particule de peau qu'elle offrait impudiquement à son regard. Ses cheveux avaient été noués en un chignon relâché, lequel laissait tomber quelques mèches autour de son visage à peine maquillé –ou du moins, il ne vit pas trace d'un quelconque artifice. Et sa robe… Il n'aurait même pas pu trouver une manière fidèle pour la décrire. En réalité, il voyait avant tout ce qui n'était pas caché par le tissu, ce qu'il laissait à sa vue, ce qu'il lui permettait de deviner aussi. Ses formes –et elle n'en avait pas beaucoup- étaient magnifiées, lui présentant des courbes qu'elle ne possédait pas réellement. Le bustier blanc était maintenu par un simple ruban doré –identique à celui qui enserrait sa taille, et son jupon ressemblait à celui des vieilles actrices de la flamboyante période Hollywoodienne. S'arrêtant juste au dessus des genoux, il permettait à Adam d'admirer ces jambes qu'il appréciait tant.

Il aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, lui décocher un sourire charmeur –comme son père le faisait si bien !, ou lui chuchoter un compliment plein d'intensité. Au lieu de ça, il ouvrit la bouche et aucun son s'en sortit. Emily esquissa un sourire alors que Violet pouffait sans pouvoir se retenir, et l'adolescent eut l'impression d'être sur le point de mourir de honte.

« Tu es très beau toi aussi. », lança Emily sans se soucier de son manque cuisant d'éloquence.

Il la remercia d'un regard alors qu'elle s'enflammait, lisant dans ses yeux un désir si flamboyant qu'elle en était étourdie. Elle comprit que tous pouvaient en profiter et que les rumeurs iraient bon train si elle ne calmait pas ses propres envies. Etrangement, malgré le même assemblage, les vêtements de soirées ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à la tenue de Poudlard qu'Adam portait habituellement. Et elle aurait bien voulu desserrer sensuellement le nœud qui entravait son cou, juste pour y déposer un baiser et replonger dans le délice de leurs curieuses étreintes. Mais elle sentait que tous les membres de sa famille les fixaient et réalisa que le moment n'était pas propice aux câlins.

« Tu… Tu es assis à côté de moi.

- Oui, Kaithlyn me l'a dit quand je suis rentré. Tu…

- Ici, montra-t-elle en un geste.

- Après toi. »

Elle fit mine de ne pas voir les mimiques grotesques de ses petits cousins –qui s'amusaient à faire des révérences caricaturales dans le dos d'Adam- et s'installa. Il fit de même en évitant le regard des adultes. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire toute la soirée, mais préférait fuir le drame qui s'annonçait le plus longtemps que possible. De toute évidence, Ron en avait décidé autrement, car sa voix passa au dessus des autres –ceux qui mimaient d'avoir des conversations passionnantes à entamer- quelques minutes seulement après qu'il se soit assis.

« Alors, j'ai entendu dire que vous êtes l'un des suspects dans cette affaire effroyable ? C'est bien cela, Monsieur Nott ?

- Papa !

- Ron ! »

Les voix d'Emily et Harry s'entremêlèrent alors qu'Adam levait les yeux. Il fixa Ron un instant et ne vit qu'un quarantenaire aigri et plein de regrets, un homme déjà blessé dans son amour-propre qui crevait de peur à l'idée qu'un autre Nott lui enlève une autre femme de sa vie. Il voyait également que les Weasley étaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres, dans l'attente d'une réponse qui –ils l'espéraient pour la plupart- calmerait le jeu. Alors, il haussa les épaules, négligeant ainsi l'importance de l'affaire de Poudlard.

« Plus maintenant. Du moins, pas à ma connaissance. Mais merci de vous inquiéter. »

Il entendit la petite sœur d'Emily rire à côté de Jake et ressentit une bouffée de fierté à l'idée d'avoir réussi à déstabiliser celui qui aurait pu –dans un autre monde- être son père. Ron détourna les yeux et Harry lui fit signe de ne pas réattaquer. Adam en fut soulagé et se tourna vers Emily, laquelle le scrutait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il fut saisi par la brusque bouffée de désir qui lui entortilla les entrailles. Il aurait voulu poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, ne plus ressentir la douleur qui accompagnerait le plaisir juste le temps de _ce_ contact. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Elle le lui fit comprendre en détournant les yeux. Puis, une seconde plus tard, il prit conscience que son attention avait tout simplement été attirée par autre chose. Ou plutôt par quelqu'un d'autre.

Cléo Malefoy, fendant la foule en compagnie de ses parents, venait de faire son entrée. Une entrée remarquable et remarquée.

Violet se dévissa la tête pour apercevoir celle que tous contemplaient en s'interrogeant sur les si soudaines raisons de cet intérêt. Certes, Cléo avait toujours été extrêmement belle, mais pas au point de captiver une foule d'adultes et d'enfants de tous les âges. Il lui suffit de regarder la jeune Serpentard pour comprendre. Cléo n'avait plus rien à avoir avec sa maison, comme si elle la défiait ou rejetait le monde tout entier. Violet eut l'impression que son cœur s'emballait et souhaitait sortir de sa poitrine, sauter au sol, puis courir jusqu'à Cléo pour s'unir au sien ou peut-être était-ce son vœux à elle !

Cléo portait une longue robe rouge dont la traine courait sur le sol sur une trentaine de centimètres. Le bustier enserrait sa poitrine, amincissait sa taille, entourait parfaitement chacune de ses formes jusqu'à ses genoux où le tissu se relâchait un peu. Une vraie robe de princesse, une princesse des Gryffondor par la faute des couleurs utilisées, mais une princesse tout de même. Accentuant l'effet « Lion », Cléo avait disposé sur son corps un produit étrange dont Violet ne connaissait pas le nom, lequel donnait à sa peau un air plus lumineux, comme si elle était couverte de paillettes. Son maquillage même renforçait l'impression de flammes qui l'entouraient. De sa tenue, à chaque détail qu'elle avait ajouté à ce qui semblait être un costume plus qu'une robe de bal, tout la faisait simplement ressembler à la lueur d'une bougie, instable et pourtant si attirante.

« J'aimerais bien être lesbienne ! »

Violet se retourna brusquement vers Lowel qui semblait tout fier de lui, comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus maligne de l'univers. Quelques rires parcoururent l'assemblée des Weasley qui ne paraissaient pas particulièrement offensés, même si Harry adressa un regard assassin à son rejeton –il avait l'air de vouloir rire malgré tout. Emily, dans l'espoir de défendre sa cousine, rétorqua sèchement :

« Tu ne peux pas, Low'.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ce serait réservé aux filles, hein ? C'est totalement injuste ! »

Violet dût se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui coller une gifle en plein visage. Elle n'avait jamais réellement saisit les subtilités de l'humour des garçons, et encore moins de celui-ci, comme si son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas de la même manière que le sien. Elle soupçonnait en réalité que son frère ne possédait pas de cerveau, mais elle préférait éviter de le dire à voix haute pour ne pas provoquer de disputes.

« Parce que « lesbienne » est un terme désignant les filles, espèce d'andouille ! lança la petite Lyra en levant les yeux au ciel, apparemment abasourdie par l'imbécilité chronique de son cousin.

- C'est toujours injuste… »

Il arbora une mine boudeuse, comme si sa vie toute entière était devenue affreuse parce qu'il n'était pas une fille. En soupirant, dépitée, Violet se retourna vers l'entrée où Cléo et ses parents saluaient quelques connaissances. La plupart des anciens mangemorts n'avaient pas été invités, bien entendu, mais Drago Malefoy était devenu en quelques années un auteur assez populaire malgré ses œuvres portant à controverse. Sa célébrité en tant qu'écrivain avait fait oublier à quelques sorciers qu'il était fils de mangemorts, et s'était rangé du côté de Voldemort lors de la guerre.

Violet contempla Cléo, comme de nombreuses personnes, attirées par sa beauté éclatante comme des papillons vers la flamme. La jeune Serpentard avait placardé un immense sourire sur son visage, presque trop figé pour être honnête, telle une star de cinéma plantée devant l'objectif de paparazzis indiscrets. Quiconque la connaissait suffisamment pouvait deviner qu'elle cherchait à duper tout le monde, comme pour les défier de lui faire la moindre réflexion. Violet se demanda si elle avait eu vent de la rumeur qui courait sur leur compte, ou si elle l'ignorait encore. Durant la nuit, elle avait longuement imaginé la réaction de la jeune fille, allant jusqu'à délirer au sujet d'un possible baiser de remerciement en public –avec la langue et les mains baladeuses bien entendu. Elle avait fini par ne plus dormir du tout.

« Oh, elle est vraiment très _très_ belle, ma chérie ! annonça Molly en tendant son visage vers l'avant pour regarder plus en détails la Serpentard. Vraiment, tu as très bon goût !

- Grand-mère ! »

Violet s'empourpra encore davantage, consternée d'avoir à faire à de telles commentaires. Elle aurait probablement préféré qu'ils le prennent tous mal finalement, au lieu d'entendre leurs blagues –elle estimait que le prendre ainsi faciliterait les choses- puériles et agaçantes. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de se faire ensevelir sous les remarques maladroites, plongée dans un océan de malaise.

Sentant un regard sur sa nuque, elle détourna son attention de sa grand-mère, consciente qu'elle ne la changerait pas –elle était trop vieille pour changer ! Adam la regardait, sourcils plissés, comme soucieux de comprendre ce qui avait poussé cette famille à émettre de telles remarques. De toute évidence, la rumeur n'avait pas atteint ses oreilles et elle réalisa que Cléo n'était peut-être pas non plus au courant. La soirée promettait…

Elle préféra fuir le regard de l'adolescent et reporta son attention sur Cléo. Laquelle n'était plus à l'endroit où elle se pavanait quelques secondes plus tôt. Repérer sa robe rouge sang ne fut pas bien compliqué, et Violet réussit à la trouver dans la vague humaine en un instant : elle discutait en compagnie de garçons que la Poufsouffle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, probablement des enfants d'autres anciens combattants ou des connaissances de la famille du Ministre. Elle se laissait clairement draguer par ces types plus vieux qu'elle et Violet sentit un nœud d'appréhension de former dans sa gorge.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de traiter mentalement Cléo de tous les noms que cette dernière tourna la tête en riant. Nouvelle gifle imaginaire pour Violet, qui comprenait que son ancienne-« amie » se délectait de cette situation et savait parfaitement qu'elle était observée. Le regard qu'elle porta sur elle juste un instant était parfaitement clair. Le but était de lui faire du mal, de la rendre jalouse… Et si Violet se montrait franche, elle aurait admis que cela fonctionnait pleinement.

Cléo lui adressa un vague sourire, puis un signe de la main, railleuse. Elle se moquait d'elle et Violet fut partagée par deux désirs totalement différents : celui de filer vers la Serpentard et de lui filer un coup en plein visage afin d'effacer cette mimique condescendante, et celui de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser et faire fuir ces idiots en costumes qui lui tournaient autour.

Emily posa sa main par-dessus la sienne sur la table, espérant ainsi lui offrir le courage dont elle manquait, mais Violet resta figée sur son siège, ne répondant à aucune des attente de son corps. Elle refusait de laisser le contrôle à ses émotions, surtout en public –et surtout parce que le public était composé de membres de sa famille et de personnes très étroites d'esprit.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer et refouler ainsi les douloureux sentiments qui la tiraillaient. Elle comprenait les réactions de Cléo, et pourquoi elle agissait de cette façon. Après tout, elle le méritait bien un petit peu, et la culpabilité qui l'incommodait depuis quelques jours en était la preuve.

Elle ne put pas se morigéner davantage que le bruit des talons claquant contre le marbre de la salle retentit dans son dos. Elle aurait pu reconnaitre cette démarche parmi des millions. Le raclement d'une chaise se répercuta contre ses oreilles alors qu'elle fermait les yeux plus fort, consciente qu'elle finirait par tomber dans les pommes si elle ne se calmait pas un peu.

« Kaithlyn devrait se faire rouler dessus par le Magicobus, marmonna Emily à côté d'elle. Franchement, je promets d'engager le chauffeur dès que possible… »

Violet rouvrit les yeux pour contempler l'affreux tableau qui s'était dressé autour d'elle par la faute d'une Kaithlyn pleine de bonnes intentions. La table juste derrière eux avait été envahie par une foule de personnes, dont la famille Malefoy au complet. La chaise de Violet était dos à celle sur laquelle Cléo s'était assise. Elle ne se retourna pas, il lui suffit de regarder le sol, où un pan de la robe de la jeune Serpentard trainait en un tourbillon de tissu. Angoissée, Violet saisit sa fourchette et se remit à la triturer, de plus en plus stressée par cette soirée. Le repas n'avait pas commencé, la statue commémorative de son père n'avait pas été dévoilée, et la totalité des invités n'était pas encore installée… Et pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle venait déjà de passer les pires minutes de son existence. Elle savait toutefois que ce qui l'attendait promettait d'être bien pire !

* * *

><p>Les mains de Théodore tremblotaient légèrement, et il porta ses doigts à sa bouche en un mouvement saccadé, pour se ronger les ongles –chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis l'âge de douze ans. Adossé à un mur, à quelques pas de l'entrée de la salle de bal qui s'était vidée depuis –tous les invités étant installés- il attendait le retour de son épouse. La peur d'entendre la vérité se faisait de plus en plus présente dans son esprit, et il redoutait de voir Hermione apparaitre avec une mauvaise nouvelle.<p>

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'échappa de l'âtre d'une cheminée cendreuse, elle affichait un sourire qui aurait pu s'étendre jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il se détacha du mur et –ne la quittant pas des yeux- la vit s'avancer vers lui et sauter dans ses bras, sans se soucier une seconde des rares sorciers –des domestiques et autres elfes de maison pour la plupart- qui les reluquaient. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la tignasse désordonnée de sa femme, la serrant contre son torse à l'en étouffer.

« Du sang d'animal, sanglota-t-elle contre son t-shirt, le mouillant de ses larmes, C'est juste du sang d'animal… Et… Il y avait de la boue… Et des débris de feuilles… Et…

- Chut, Mione, calme-toi. »

Il caressa son dos, attendant de sentir qu'elle se détendait au moins un peu. L'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps auparavant avait laissé place à l'angoisse uniquement et elle avait l'habitude de craquer aisément après ce genre d'épreuve.

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'on ait pu penser qu'il…

- Je sais. »

Elle renifla, puis essuya ses yeux dans la manche avant de se détacher de lui, consciente des regards que les invités posaient sur elle. Ils en entendraient probablement parler plus tard et se demanderaient tous ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour qu'elle agisse aussi bizarrement. Mais Hermione s'en moquait comme d'un pet de rat, trop soulagée de s'être trompée au fond, même si elle culpabilisait d'avoir osé croire que son fils puisse être un tueur.

« Alors… Adam torture de petits animaux dans la Forêt Interdite tu crois ? marmonna Théodore en un sourire railleur, quelque peu inquiet à cette idée.

- Peut-être. Ou alors… Il a fait une balade dans la Forêt avec des amis…

- Il n'a pas d'amis.

- Ils sont tombés sur le cadavre d'un animal qui s'était fait attaquer par plus fort que lui, et le sang s'est malencontreusement retrouvé sur ses vêtements ! conclut-elle en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir écouté.

- Tu préfères réellement croire à cette histoire là ?

- Oui. C'est plus simple, pour le moment… On sait qu'il n'y a aucune preuve qui puisse l'incriminer dans l'affaire qui nous concerne actuellement, et c'est le plus important. On s'occupera des problèmes moins urgents plus tard, si tu veux bien. Là, j'ai juste envie de filer retrouver les autres, d'embrasser son fils qui refusera probablement mon étreinte, et voir ma fille danser avec ses amis ! Voilà, ce que je veux. D'accord ? »

Il acquiesça en ébauchant un sourire compatissant. Elle était habituellement si forte, si désireuse de connaitre la vérité… Mais cette fois ci, l'histoire la concernait bien trop pour qu'elle joue les enquêtrices. Il saisit sa main dans la sienne, caressa sa paume de son pouce et déposa un énième baiser sur son front. Avec tendresse, il essuya ses paupières un peu humides, puis chuchota :

« Toujours aussi belle…

- Très drôle. Je dois avec les yeux tout bouffis et le voyage par réseaux de cheminées a dû…

- Tu es belle ! coupa-t-il en la fixant si intensément que –malgré l'habitude- elle se retrouva avec un bête sourire aux coins des lèvres. Et tu l'es depuis que je t'ai vue nue pour la première fois si mes souvenirs sont exacts !

- Idiot !

- Ça veut toujours dire « Je t'aime » ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, feignant d'être exaspérée par sa suffisance. Elle lui offrit un baiser pour seule réponse avant de l'attirer vers la salle de bal. Ils passèrent l'entrée sans soucis –Hermione était bien assez connue pour ne pas avoir à donner son nom aux gorilles qui contrôlaient le passage.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver leur table –sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait de la seule où les convives ne se regardaient pas, ne parlaient pas et regardaient leurs assiettes vides avec l'air proche de la dépression. Hermione et Théodore échangèrent un regard avant de s'avancer vers leur fils qui paraissait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Avec tendresse, Hermione passa derrière Adam et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Rassurée sur sa possible culpabilité, elle avait néanmoins du mal à effacer ses pensées qui s'étaient insinuées en elle durant toute la journée. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé douter de son fils et savait qu'elle aurait du mal à oublier sa maladresse.

Elle remarqua que son siège était placé à gauche de celui d'Harry –Ron se trouvant de l'autre côté du binoclard- et se demanda si elle survivrait à toute cette soirée. Elle s'installa et Théo fit de même en jetant un coup d'œil nostalgique à la table des Malefoy, regrettant de toute évidence de ne pas y être.

« Où est ta sœur, Adam ? s'enquit-il sans prêter attention aux petits regards perçants que lui décochait Ron à trois sièges de là.

- Aucune idée… » répondit simplement l'adolescent en dévoilant ainsi par son seul ton qu'il s'en fichait royalement.

Il vit Lyra ricaner dans sa manche et haussa un sourcil interrogateur dans l'espoir d'obtenir une explication. Avec un petit sourire railleur, la jeune blondinette qui – Adam le remarqua pour la toute première fois- ne ressemblait pas du tout à Emily, leva l'index et le pointa vers le fond de la salle. La quasi-totalité des conviés à la table principale se tourna pour observer ce que Lyra cherchait à leur montrer. L'effet fut immédiat. Théodore recracha sa boisson par les narines et Hermione étouffa un juron alors qu'Adam était saisi par un haut-le-cœur.

Caly, la petite et si sérieuse Caly, embrassait un garçon, à pleine bouche, devant un parterre d'invités qui auraient pu admirer en détails les tournis de leurs langues. De toute évidence, sa pudeur s'était évanouie durant les dernières heures. Adam ne reconnut par le jeune homme qui la bécotait, mais pouvait facilement discerner une différence d'âge de deux ans environ entre eux.

« Répugnant, marmotta Lyra pour seul commentaire, apparemment heureuse malgré tout d'avoir provoqué un nouveau cataclysme.

- Whaou, elle embrasse des garçons maintenant ? s'étonna Emily avec une grimace contrite à l'adresse d'Adam qui ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

- Apparemment. Ça me ferait presque plaisir de découvrir qu'elle sait se servir de sa langue pour autre chose que détruire le peu d'assurance que j'ai… Mais c'est ma petite sœur alors je suis juste outré qu'elle ait une vie sociale plus trépidante que la mienne. »

Il réalisa qu'Emily le fixait et que ce commentaire la concernait bien trop pour qu'il ait osé l'énoncer la voix haute. Trop tard pourtant, et il ne put s'empêcher de se morigéner. Il aurait adoré être capable de se taire dès qu'il songeait à des idioties, mais elles dépassaient toujours le seuil de ses lèvres. Il contempla sa fourchette comme si c'était l'objet le plus fascinant de l'univers. Emily esquissa un sourire en le voyant aussi mal à l'aise. Elle espérait avoir le temps de lui parler seul à seule dans les plus brefs délais, afin d'aplanir la situation qui lui pesait un peu trop. Malheureusement, son père ne semblait pas prêt à faire le moindre compromis et n'hésita pas à la mettre dans l'embarra puisqu'il se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

« Enfin, je vois que cette gosse est comme sa mère… Elle embrasse un peu n'importe qui !

- Papa ! s'écria Emily au moment même où Hermione, Harry et Molly s'exclamaient : Ron ! »

Théodore résista à la puissante envie qui lui tordit l'estomac, principalement grâce à Hermione qui posa sa main sur son genou par-dessous la table. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de supporter les remarques de Ron dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, mais Théo combattait encore péniblement ses pulsions meurtrières. Il aurait adoré répliquer : « En effet, puisqu'elle t'a embrassé toi… », mais Hermione l'aurait trouvé trop immature et l'aurait privé de câlins pendant des semaines.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais aller retirer ma fille des griffes de ce type avant qu'il ne lui avale les amygdales.

- Oui, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle finisse avec un… »

Molly arrêta son fils en lui accordant un regard Made-in-Molly singulièrement sombre, assassin et qui forçait n'importe lequel de ses enfants à se taire malgré leur âge. Ron se renfrogna tout en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil alors que Théo quittait le sien. Hermione enfouit un instant son visage entre ses paumes, déjà agacée par ce qui venait de se produire et encore plus par ce qui l'attendait. Adam et Emily échangèrent un regard en soupirant, redoutant le pire.

« Emily ! »

L'adolescente détourna les yeux de ceux d'Adam pour fixer son père qui –sourcils froncés- semblait prodigieusement agacé. Elle comprit les raisons de sa colère, mais préféra faire mine de l'ignorer. D'un sourire naïf, elle le détendit, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait absolument rien fait de mal. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle se fichait de lui que le Ministre montait sur une estrade –tout près de leur table et dos à l'incroyable statue toujours cachée. Il s'élança dans un discours que tous les convives écoutèrent à moitié. Emily se fit tout petite et tenta de rester concentrée sur le monologue du père de sa meilleure amie qui évoqua « les amitiés ayant bridées les forces du mal » « l'importance de se rappeler les moments d'amour en ces temps troublés » « l'angoisse du père qu'il était face aux nouvelles menaces », mais « l'essentiel étant de rester soudés et de croire aux sorciers et à la lumière qui vaincrait toujours face à l'ombre » conclut-il avec un sourire fier.

Emily applaudie sagement sans grande motivation un Ernie MacMillan apparemment soulagé d'en avoir fini avec cette corvée. Tous savaient à quel point la situation était grave et se doutaient que les discours de motivation et de réconfort pouvaient faire beaucoup… Mais Ernie avait beau être un excellent ministre dans son bureau, avec toute sa paperasse et ses chiffres, il n'en restait pas moins peu doué lorsqu'il s'agissait d'agir. De plus, c'était la première crise qu'il devait gérer depuis son élection et il n'y avait pas du tout été préparé. Avec nostalgie, elle se souvint de Kingsley qui –après la guerre- avait repris le poste de Ministre en urgence et y était resté durant huit ans avant que quiconque ne réalise qu'il s'y ennuyait un peu. Homme d'action, il n'était en effet pas très à l'aise avec les dossiers et les poignées de main. Pourtant, il aurait su quoi dire ce soir là. Il aurait trouvé les mots justes et aurait récolté un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Théodore se réinstalla avec sa fille –rouge vive- juste à la fin du discours et Adam se mit à sourire, comme heureux de ne pas être celui qui décevait ses parents pour une fois. Ron –décidé à rendre la soirée cauchemardesque puisqu'il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être dans la même pièce qu'Hermione et Théo- jeta un coup d'œil quelque peu méprisant à l'adolescente qui bougonnait. Caly se tassa contre le dos de son siège et ne réagit même pas en voyant le buffet apparaitre sur les tables, honteuse de ce qui venait de se produire en public –surtout lorsque le dit-public se composait de certains de ses amis.

La musique résonna bientôt dans toute la salle, un tambourinement céleste d'une chorale sorcière particulièrement appréciée. De nombreux couples se levèrent rapidement pour s'élancer sur la piste de danse et dévoiler ainsi qu'ils avaient souvent deux pieds gauches. Pourtant leur enthousiasme se révéla assez contagieux et Emily se surpris à sourire en voyant des enfants âgés de cinq ans à peine sautiller en rythme les mains jointes. Elle se tourna un instant vers Adam et lui demanda d'une grimace hésitante s'il voulait bien danser. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour ça et s'attendait à être ridicule, mais la piste semblait être un lieu parfait pour parler sans être entendus. Il fronça les sourcils pour réponse, mais n'eut pas l'occasion d'en former une réelle.

« Emily, gronda Ron qui ne les lâchait pas des yeux depuis le début de la soirée. Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Ça dépend pour qui, rétorqua Adam en acquiesçant finalement. Okay… On y va. »

Il se leva sans hésiter et Emily faillit éclater de rire face à sa nouvelle fougue – à moins qu'il ne soit réellement furieux de devoir supporter le comportement de son potentiel beau-père. Il entendit la remarque de Molly à Ron, une sorte de : « Laisse-les profiter de la soirée, ils sont jeunes… » , mais Ron n'était pas disposé à laisser faire. Alors qu'Emily se mettait debout à son tour et laissait retomber sa main dans celle, moite d'angoisse, d'Adam, son père quitta son siège. Il se retrouva entre eux et la piste en trop peu de temps –si bien qu'Emily songea qu'il ait pu transplaner. Elle perçut clairement le soupir de dépit de son oncle Harry, et le raclement des pieds de chaises à mesure que les adultes se dressaient, prêts à intervenir.

« Emily, tu t'assoies.

- Et pourquoi ? rugit Emily en serrant la main d'Adam plus fort, quitte à lui faire du mal. Tu ne l'aimes pas, d'accord. Mais… t'es sorti avec Lavande Brown à Poudlard, et c'est une vraie cruche. Je n'aurais pas non plus accepté que tu le fasses si j'avais existé à l'époque, alors…

- Je suis ton père, tu es ma fille, c'est totalement différent. Rassies-toi. »

Emily entendait les murmures des curieux enfler autour d'elle et se demanda ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle. La rumeur de sa relation avec Adam avait déjà fait le tour de l'école et les parents des élèves étaient probablement déjà tous au courant. Elle remarqua que Cléo Malefoy la regardait aussi. Elle s'était retournée en saisissant les bribes de la dispute, et Emily se souvint brutalement d'une réflexion que la Serpentard lui avait faite, avant la rentrée.

_« Tu devrais te moquer de ce que les autres en penseraient… »_

A l'instant même où ce souvenir lui revint, elle comprit qu'elle se fichait totalement de l'avis de tous ces gens qui les reluquaient avec le sentiment de saisir une parcelle de leur intimité. Et plus encore, elle se moquait de l'avis de son père car il n'avait jamais réellement tenu ce rôle. Elle l'aimait, sans doute plus qu'elle n'aimait quiconque d'autre, autant qu'elle le haïssait… Mais il n'avait aucun droit de lui dire ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou non, car il ne s'était intéressé à ce qu'elle vivait que lorsqu'il estimait qu'elle avait tort. Il n'avait pas été là lorsqu'elle avait trouvé son premier petit boulot pour payer les factures qui s'accumulaient. Il n'avait pas été là lorsqu'elle avait marchandé avec un vendeur dans une petite boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes pour revendre un bijou et réussir à acheter tout le nécessaire pour sa rentrée. Il n'avait pas non plus été là lorsqu'elle avait voulu lui parler du petit garçon rencontré au mariage de son oncle, parce qu'il était trop aveuglé par la fureur d'avoir vu Hermione et Théo heureux ensemble. Il n'avait jamais tenu ce rôle de père, de confident, de guide. Et elle refusait qu'il se plaise brutalement à l'entretenir dans le seul but d'empêcher l'inévitable.

« Non.

- Comment ça, non ?!

- Non. Je ne vais pas me rassoir. Je vais aller danser… avec Adam. »

Elle tira promptement la main du garçon dans la sienne et le conduisit vers les autres danseurs, bousculant son père au passage. Ron resta figé une seconde de trop et ne put pas les rattraper alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient entre les corps. Emily, comme guidée par la colère, dressa mécaniquement son corps comme un bouclier contre celui d'Adam qui parvint ainsi à éviter les contacts trop intense avec les autres sorciers. Finalement, elle parvint à trouver un petit espace libre, au cœur de la piste, assez large pour leur permettre de danser sans être bousculés.

« Tu te sens bien ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers Adam qui semblait parfaitement comprendre ce qui venait de se produire dans son esprit. En soupirant pour évacuer la déception qui lui nouait la gorge, elle acquiesça, puis avec une incertitude, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Adam qui esquissa un sourire. Elle remarqua qu'il s'était un peu crispé à son contact et faillit s'éloigner. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait les raisons de sa distance, elle pouvait peut-être éviter de provoquer sa souffrance…

« Tout le monde nous regarde, chuchota-t-il d'un coup avec une mimique de conspirateur.

- Oui… Toujours. Ils doivent nous prendre pour des dingues.

- On s'en moque.

- En effet, on s'en moque, répéta-t-elle en souriant, soulagée de comprendre qu'il pensait comme elle que les gens n'avaient pas à donner leur avis.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient… médisants, marmonna Adam en se balançant légèrement dans un simulacre de danse pathétique. En fait, je crois qu'ils pensent plutôt que ton père n'aurait pas dû faire une telle scène et… qu'ils t'admirent d'avoir osé lui tenir tête. »

Penchant sa tête sur le côté, Emily plissa le front avant de se mettre à rire.

« Non, ça c'est ce que tu penses toi ! »

Adam hésita avant d'hausser les épaules, désolé de ne pas être parvenu à lui faire oublier les gens autour. Avec nonchalance, il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Emily et lui proposa de se rapprocher comme pour lui indiquer que les autres dansaient un slow et qu'ils étaient ridicules à piétiner le sol sans aucun sens du rythme. Elle accepta ce rapprochement sans la moindre hésitation et se retrouva contre son torse en un seul pas. Avec ses talons, elle faisait exactement sa taille et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, en une parfaite imitation des autres danseurs. Elle était persuadée que son père les cherchait, ou même les observait déjà… Mais elle tâcha de l'oublier au moins le temps d'une danse.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le corps d'Adam contre le sien lui imposer les mouvements à faire à sa place. Lui au moins semblait savoir quoi faire et elle se laissait conduire sans avoir peur d'un faux pas. Elle sentait le souffle du garçon le long de sa joue, ses doigts caressant le tissu de sa robe contre sa taille, son regard qui détaillait chaque partie de son visage… Elle s'enflamma sous l'effet combiné de tous ces contacts, et rouvrit les yeux pour le fixer. Il lui souriait, apparemment enchanté d'être à ses côtés malgré les difficultés que cela entrainait.

« Tu es vraiment très belle dans cette robe.

- Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit ! A croire que je serais hideuse sans… le taquina-t-elle avec un rire.

- Non ! Je suis persuadé que tu serais aussi resplendissante si tu ne la portais plus… »

Il réalisa un peu trop tard ce que sous-entendait sa remarque et marmonna une injure qu'elle capta avec un nouveau rire. Elle sentit ses joues rougir encore davantage et mordilla ses lèvres avec l'intention de cacher son trouble, néanmoins consciente qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle se racla la gorge et répondit avec tout le calme dont elle était capable :

« Merci.

- Tu peux encore partir en courant, tu sais ? proposa-t-il, mi-taquin, mi-sérieux, entièrement ennuyé.

- Si j'avais dû le faire, ç'aurait été… En apprenant que tu me suivais. Maintenant, tout parait extraordinairement normal, quoi que tu puisses dire. Et je n'ai aucune envie de partir en courant, promis. Ou si, pour fuir mon père et cette soirée. Pas pour te fuir toi.

- On pourrait ! Il suffirait juste d'être assez discret pour se faufiler par la porte sans passer devant la table de nos parents ou devant quiconque les connaissant… Et on devrait avoir un endroit où fuir, sinon ce serait juste idiot comme plan ! Et il faudrait…

- Je plaisantais, Adam. »

Il cessa alors de parler et arbora une grimace presque déçue alors qu'elle-même laissait ce projet enfler dans son esprit, comme une porte de sortie lumineuse au bout d'un très long tunnel. Néanmoins, elle se doutait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'agir comme une imbécile, parce que cela bouleverserait bien trop de vies en dehors de la sienne. Il passa d'un seul coup son doigt le long de son front, effaçant ainsi une ride d'angoisse qui venait de s'y former et elle esquissa un sourire de le découvrir si tendre et soucieux. Elle l'avait toujours imaginé comme ça, mais le voir agir en conséquence était bien plus réjouissant.

Prise par une soudaine envie qu'elle ne refoula pas, elle posa ses lèvres aux coins des siennes. Il tressaillit légèrement à ce contact bouillant et elle se recula. Autrefois, elle n'aurait même pas remarqué le rejet provoqué par le corps du garçon, contre son grès, mais maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, il était facile de le deviner.

« Désolée, bredouilla-t-elle bêtement. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! »

Adam secoua la tête, l'air un peu secoué, puis croisa son regard, emprunt d'une certaine pitié qu'il connaissait trop bien.

« Me faire du mal ? répéta-t-il à voix basse. Pourquoi est-ce que tu… Qui te l'a dit ?

- M'a dit quoi ? Je veux juste dire que tu… Tu as eu l'air… Tu vois ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Tu le sais. Alors dis-moi qui t'a mis au courant ? Parce qu'il y a quelques jours, tu ne l'étais pas. Je le sais parce que tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde avant de m'embrasser, alors que cette fois ci tu… Ton oncle, hein ? C'est Harry Potter qui t'a mise au courant ? J'étais certain qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa langue très longtemps… J'aurais dû me douter que je ne pouvais pas me fier à d'autres gens que…

- Adam ! le coupa-t-elle en un cri, lequel fit se retourner quelques danseurs. Mon oncle ne m'a rien dit ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il… Je suis désolée ! Je me posais des questions et j'ai décidé de trouver les réponses par moi-même puisque personne ne semblait tenté de me dire la vérité. »

Il fit un pas en arrière, brisant le contact avec une facilité éprouvante pour Emily, laquelle eut l'impression de vaciller lorsqu'il la lâcha. Il paraissait furieux désormais, comme blessé d'apprendre qu'elle connaissait une vérité qu'il avait espéré lui cacher éternellement. Les gens étaient différents lorsqu'ils apprenaient que les contacts physiques le dérangeaient, ils n'osaient plus réellement le toucher et finissaient par s'éloigner irrémédiablement… Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'Emily ne le regarde jamais ainsi, ne soit pas saisi une seule seconde par l'idée qu'il puisse être anormal. Mais avant la tristesse et la déception, c'était la rage qui l'animait, parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait dû chercher la vérité pour la trouver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je… J'ai fouillé dans les dossiers des Aurors. Et j'ai piqué le tien. Je suis vraiment désolée Adam, je…

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! »

Sans lui laisser une seule chance de s'expliquer, il fendit la foule, la plantant encore une fois au milieu d'une piste de danse pleine de monde. Elle hurla son prénom dans l'espoir de le faire revenir, mais elle ne s'attira que quelques regards courroucés de la part de vieux sorciers acariâtres. Désespérée, elle courut à sa suite, mais se retrouva vite encerclée par des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, consciente qu'il était déjà loin d'elle, plus hors de sa portée qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

* * *

><p>Cléo observait les gens se mouvoir dans la salle de bal avec la grâce d'une bande de Trolls dans une boutique de boules de cristal. Elle parvenait à saisir des bribes de conversations de ci de là, captait quelques secrets sur les personnes assises à sa table, et riait aux blagues stupides de son père qui discutait avec quelques célébrités sorcières. Elle aurait pu passer des heures à jauger ces gens aux visages figés dans des expressions fausses, aux répliques apprises par cœur et à l'âme absente. Elle aimait ces instants où –perdue dans une foule- elle pouvait enfin se permettre de dévisager sans retour. C'était ainsi qu'elle occupait généralement de telles soirées, même si celle-ci lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge par la faute seule d'une présence indésirable.<p>

Violet était assise là, à quelques dizaines de centimètres, si proche qu'il leur aurait suffit de tourner leur siège respectif pour se retrouver face à face. Et si la rancœur de Cléo l'étouffait encore, elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas oublier les sentiments qui la troublaient depuis plusieurs mois, des sentiments bien plus complexes à accepter car incontrôlables. Elle aurait pu faire semblant de ne pas lui en vouloir, c'était même relativement facile. Mais faire comme si elle la haïssait simplement s'avérait bien moins aisé. Oui, ce qu'avait fait Violet était abominable et égoïste. Oui, elle rêvait de lui coller une gifle en plein visage, de lui déchirer le cœur, et de la transformer en pâtée pour dragon mais il y avait bien d'autres désirs bien plus puissants et totalement contradictoires en elle. Même s'ils étaient plus douloureux à accepter, elle penchait en faveur de ceux là.

Brusquement, son attention –jusqu'alors captivée par ses doutes et par le jeu de charme auxquels s'adonnaient les convives de la fête- fut attirée par la présence d'un invité qu'elle n'avait pas du tout prévu.

Bart Zabini.

Il était là, collé à une fille –une nièce de Ministre si elle ne se trompait pas- dont il léchouillait les lèvres avec une ferveur démesurée et une impudeur dégradante. Cléo résista à son envie de lui sauter dessus pour le ruer de coups –et accessoirement pour lui demander ce qu'il fichait ici. L'ambiance était déjà largement assez épouvantable pour qu'il s'en mêle. Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là, ses parents n'étaient pas invités –considérés l'un comme l'autre comme des parias trop adeptes de la « Secte Voldemort » et pas assez célèbres pour avoir fait oublier leurs erreurs de jeunesse au commun des mortels.

Bart surprit son regard et lui adressa un petit signe de la main –sans lâcher les lèvres de sa nouvelle conquête. Le corps de Trish Corner n'étant même pas encore tiède, Cléo trouva son comportement encore plus abject que d'ordinaire. Avec un regard assassin, elle lui rendit son geste… qui se transforma en un doigt d'honneur perçu par quelques sorciers choqués.

Elle détourna la tête pour éviter des remontrances pourtant bien méritées et aperçut Adam. Il quittait la salle en courant presque et elle s'inquiéta immédiatement. Sans demander la permission de se lever, elle sortit de table et se hâta vers la sortie, remontant sa robe pour ne pas marcher dessus –et s'écrouler par la même occasion.

La différence du volume sonore dans le hall l'assourdit un moment, comme si elle avait plongé sa tête dans l'eau et qu'elle n'entendait par conséquent plus rien. Elle retrouva Adam en quelques secondes à peine, puisqu'il s'était juste installé là, sur les marches d'un escalier près des cheminées. Elle le rejoignit –sans courir cette fois- et s'assit auprès de lui tout en portant une attention démesurée à sa robe, refusant de l'abimer pour ne pas faire plaisir à sa mère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au garçon et attendit un instant qu'il parle avant de comprendre qu'il ne le ferait probablement que sous la torture.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix directive afin de l'obliger à raconter ce qu'il venait de se produire. Je t'ai vu partir avec Emily après sa petite crise de rébellion. Vous vous êtes disputés ou elle a brusquement déclaré qu'elle aimait son papounet plus que toi, ou… quoi ?

- Elle sait, murmura-t-il simplement avant d'étouffer un grognement dans ses mains.

- Elle sait ? Des détails ? Elle sait quoi ?

- Tout… Elle a lu mon dossier. Celui des Aurors, avec mes fichiers, mes résultats d'examen psy, mes… Tout. Elle sait absolument tout. »

Cléo ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans savoir quoi dire pour le réconforter. Elle avait conscience qu'il s'agissait de son plus gros secret et qu'il aurait préféré qu'Emily Weasley ne l'apprenne jamais, mais elle était tout bonnement rassurée au fond. Adam avait toujours aimé Emily plus que tout au monde, et Cléo n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi il voulait lui cacher ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il était. Surtout que ses problèmes affecteraient forcement toute potentielle vie de couple qu'il pourrait avoir –avec Emily ou une autre. Puis, elle réalisa pleinement ce qu'il venait de lui dire et s'exclama :

« Elle a lu ton dossier ? Mais attends, comment est-ce qu'il est entré en sa possession exactement ?

- Elle l'a volé. Qui l'eut cru ? La Préfète-en-Chef, si sérieuse et dévouée aux règlements est une voleuse.

- Et bien… Elle vient de monter de plusieurs places dans mon estime !

- Cléo…

- Je ne plaisante pas. Je la croyais trop trouillarde –comme sa chère et tendre cousine- pour vouloir obtenir des réponses, et voilà qu'elle se la joue kleptomane ? Emily Weasley est ma nouvelle rock-star. Sans compter que ce soir, elle est drôlement jolie.

- Cléo… répéta Adam, un sourire au coin des lèvres, un éclat de menace dans la voix.

- Avoue-le ! Tu rêverais de lui arracher sa robe à coups de dents ! Ou en tous cas… Moi je le ferais ! »

Adam lui fila une petite tape sur la tête et Cléo éclata de rire, heureuse d'être parvenu à le dérider un peu. Elle se redressa d'un bond, telle un félin, et se hissa sur ses jambes –rendues plus interminables encore grâce à ses talons. Adam se demanda elle n'était pas plus grande que lui ainsi et réalisa qu'il détestait les bals où les chaussures des filles le faisaient passer de « géant maigrichon » à « petit gringalet ». Cléo lui lança un charmant sourire et lui tendit la main avec l'intention évidente de rendre sa soirée plus amusante.

« Allez, venez Monsieur Triste-Nott… La fête nous attend !

- Non, merci… Je vais rester là encore un peu. »

Cléo resta là un instant, sa main pendant tristement au bout de son bras, dans l'attente d'être saisie. Puis elle se résigna, promettant de revenir le chercher s'il ne montrait pas très vite le bout de son nez avant qu'il ne sombre dans une dépression post-découverte d'Emily. Elle plongea sa main dans ses boucles sombres, les ébouriffa mécaniquement, lui tira la langue lorsqu'il la fusilla de son regard « Je ne suis pas un chien ! » et tourna les talons. Arrivée à la porte d'entrée, elle se retourna un instant pour constater qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, comme un de ses automates sans vies qui remplissaient autrefois sa chambre de petite fille.

Dans la salle, rien n'avait changé. Les gens bavassaient, buvaient, s'embrassaient, perdant peu à peu de la classe et du charisme qui les avaient conduits à être invités de prime-abord. En se rapprochant de sa table, Cléo constata que le siège de Violet était vide –tout comme celui d'Emily qui s'était apparemment éclipsée puis que le sien avait été occupé par quelqu'un d'autre. Bart s'était installé nonchalamment à sa place, comme si c'était la sienne et sirotait un cocktail apparemment alcoolisé en discutant avec une Madame Malefoy fascinée.

« C'est mon siège, Zabini. Bouge de là ! ordonna-t-elle simplement en s'avançant.

- Cléo, voyons ! la rappela à l'ordre sa mère, avec le même ton discourtois qu'elle se plaisait à employer dès que sa fille la mettait dans l'embarras.

- Ce n'est rien, ma dame. Cléo a parfois un comportement… de feu ! Jolie robe en fait. Et jolies chaussures. Et…

- Bouge, Zabini, avant que les dites-chaussures se retrouvent sur ton derrière. »

La remarque fit rire Drago, mais Astoria apposa sa main sur sa bouche avec une mine offusquée risible, comme si sa fille venait d'annoncer une atrocité. Bart se leva et fit une révérence pitoyable en désignant son siège à Cléo qui s'y installa sans attendre, comme si elle jouait aux chaises musicales. Elle fit mine de ne pas remarquer le regard outrée de sa mère, alors que Bart rejoignait une autre chaise libre à leur table –qui n'était de toute évidence pas la sienne.

« Cléo, tu pourrais être plus polie…

- Pourquoi, mère ? Ce type est un porc. Et encore, ce serait insulter ces pauvres créatures innocentes, conclut-elle avant d'enfoncer sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre frite particulièrement appétissante. Et arrêtons de parler de lui, ça me coupe l'envie de manger…

- Et bien, ça ne se voit pas. », rétorqua Astoria avant de piocher dans sa salade.

Cléo leva les yeux de son repas et fixa sa mère en hésitant à lui arracher d'abord les yeux ou le semblant de cœur qui reposait dans sa poitrine, probablement déjà mort.

« C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?

- Que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu avais pris quelques kilos depuis la rentrée. Mais en voyant ce que tu manges, je comprends beaucoup mieux le problème… soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Attention, jeune fille, ou vous finirez comme ces dindes de mères-Weasley. »

Cléo resta figée quelques secondes, proprement stupéfaite que sa mère ait osé dire pareille horreur tout en sachant pertinemment que dans son dos, les femmes dont elle se moquait pouvaient l'entendre. Elle sentit ses joues picoter sous l'afflux du sang et jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Weasley et des Potter où Molly –furieuse- la jaugeait, dans l'attente d'une réaction qui ne fut pas longue à venir.

« Tu voulais être juste cruelle envers moi, ou envers eux ?

- Cléo, n'en fais pas toute une histoire, tu veux. Je sais que tu as un goût prononcé pour les crises mélodramatiques, mais évitons cela en public, d'accord ? Je disais juste que tu ferais mieux de te calmer un peu sur la nourriture… Tu étais si boulotte quand tu étais petite, c'était affreux. »

Résistant à grand peine à son envie de lui enfoncer sa fourchette dans la main, comme elle l'avait fait avec la pomme de terre quelques minutes plus tôt, Cléo rechercha une réplique suffisamment méchante. Mais n'en trouva aucune. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle était réellement enragée, les mots s'échappaient de son esprit et se transformaient en désir de cogner, de faire du mal à l'autre, plus physiquement que mentalement. Avant qu'elle ait pu trouver un moyen convenable de faire ravaler à sa mère ses insultes, celle-ci soupira sur un ton calculateur digne des pires Serpentard :

« En parlant de ces _gens_… Devine-donc ce que Bartholomew m'a apprit il y a quelques minutes ?

- Aucune idée, répondit simplement Cléo en tâchant de lui faire comprendre qu'en fait, elle s'en fichait comme d'un pet de rat.

- La jeune fille, la rouquine là… Celle qui sortait avec le garçon qui est mort. Violine, ou Viola, ou…

- Violet.

- Oui, c'est ça, Violet. Une rumeur incroyable court à son sujet. Les Potter ne s'en relèveront pas de celle-ci, je peux te l'assurer. Ils ont peut-être réussir à faire croire que tous leurs enfants étaient normaux, même si ce petit gamin binoclard a l'air d'être mourant…

- Il s'est fait agressé, lui rappela Cléo en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Peu importe ! Cette fille donc, l'aînée, on raconte qu'elle sortirait avec une fille… Elle l'aurait même admis publiquement. Je peux te dire que les journaux vont en faire des gorges chaudes.

- Elle… Elle quoi ?! »

Le hurlement strident de Cléo rapporta un peu de l'attention des convives sur elle et elle eut l'envie de se cacher sous la table. Elle aperçut le rictus railleur de Bart qui s'amusait de la situation dont il était l'auteur. Astoria, elle, paraissait éclatante de bonheur, comme si elle tenait là le ragot le plus croustillant de l'histoire du monde.

« Oui, tu imagines… J'ai beau haïr les Potter et cette famille de rouquins, ce n'est le genre de choses que je ne souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi. Une fille qui en aime une autre, tu imagines _ça_ ? C'est simplement contre-nature, et ça confirme l'idée que j'avais au sujet de ces gens. Pire que des animaux… Franchement, est-ce que tu arrives à croire que deux filles puissent faire des choses ensemble ? Argh ! Ça me répugne. »

Cléo eut du mal à réguler les battements de son cœur, partagée entre l'envie de fondre en larmes et celle de crier de toute la force de ses poumons jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'aide. Sa mère et elle n'avaient jamais eu d'atomes crochues, aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs. Son père avait toujours été son préféré, celui vers lequel elle se tournait à chaque problème, à chaque doute… Mais cette fois ci, sa mère, aussi froide et monstrueuse soit-elle, la décevait.

Alors consternée, elle ne tint pas sa langue. Elle se fichait de savoir dans quel pétrin elle se plongeait, ni de savoir si Violet avait dit qui était la fille –ou même si cette histoire était vraie au fond, car Bart aurait pu tout inventer. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était faire du mal à sa mère, autant de mal qu'elle venait de lui en faire.

« Oui, j'imagine très bien en fait. C'est moi la fille. »

Cléo ressentit une pointe de satisfaction sadique en voyant sa mère blêmir, si violemment que même son maquillage ne pouvait dissimuler sa soudaine perte de couleur. Elle articula silencieuse un : « Oh par Merlin ! » des plus loquaces et aplatit sa main sur la table dans l'espoir de se rattraper à quelque chose, comme si elle craignait de tomber de sa chaise.

« Tu… Tu es…

- Dégoûtante ? Répugnante ? Ou, je te fais honte peut-être ?

- Cléo, ma chérie, tu ne peux pas… bredouilla vainement Astoria avec la sensation étrange que tout autour d'elle pouvait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre.

- Si, je peux. Je suis une grande fille et aussi abject que tu penses que c'est… Je m'en moque. Pour moi, ça ne l'est aucunement. Ce n'est pas parfait, certes. Ça complique les choses et les gens ne comprendront probablement pas, mais… Je me fiche qu'ils trouvent ça immoral ou contre-nature comme tu dis. C'est ce que je suis. Et comme se plait à le répéter papa, je suis une Malefoy, le commun des mortels se doit de m'accepter telle que je suis. »

Drago se retourna brusquement en entendant l'une de ses répliques favorites, interrompant de fait sa discussion intense avec une star du journalisme qui le draguait ouvertement, et décrocha un sourire flambant à sa fille et à son épouse :

« On parle de moi ? »

Astoria –de plus en plus blême- ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Cléo se demanda un instant si elle respirait encore et quand se mettrait-elle à hurler au déshonneur, mais ça n'arriva pas. Sa mère, avec l'élégance et le self-control obligatoire à son rang se contenta de déclarer, sans hausser le ton ni paraitre hystérique –alors qu'intérieurement, elle hurlait :

« Notre fille sort avec Potter. »

Cléo s'attendait à une réaction : l'évanouissement, le « Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? », ou même une petite séance de bouderie dont son père gardait jalousement le secret avec tous les enfants de moins de six ans du monde. Mais jamais, même dans ses pires cauchemars, elle n'aurait pu imaginer une seconde ce qui se produisit à l'annonce de cette déclaration.

Un éclat de folie anima les orbes gris de son père, lequel sauta de son siège avant de se ruer sur Harry Potter. Le Professeur, surpris, n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva au sol, le nez en sang. Drago frappa de toutes ses forces, sans prêter attention aux hurlements et au mouvement de la foule. Ron plongea dans la mêlée et attrapa Drago au cou, le tirant en arrière, mais fut arrêtée par Théodore –qui voyait là une occasion de donner quelques coups au rouquin.

Plusieurs sorciers levèrent leurs baguettes pour les empêcher de s'entretuer alors qu'Hermione et Ginny tâchaient de contrôler un peu leurs époux qui s'étaient apparemment décidés à concourir pour être les Hommes les plus Idiots de l'Année. Luna se contenta de sortir le Chicaneur de dessous sa robe, hors d'atteinte dans son propre monde, ce pendant que Molly repoussait ses petits enfants afin qu'ils ne puissent voir l'étendue du massacre.

Cléo, stupéfiée, prit une bonne minute avant de comprendre la réaction inexplicable de son père. Potter, voilà ce que sa mère avait dit. Pas « la fille Potter » ou « Violet Potter », juste « Potter » et aux yeux de son père, il n'en existait qu'un seul : un type de quarante ans, professeur de surcroit qui –croyait-il- profitait de l'innocence de sa fille. Cléo fut à la fois saisit d'horreur –et d'une nuance de dégoût parce qu'Harry avait le même âge que son père- et d'hilarité tant cela lui paraissait surréaliste. Puis elle croisa le regard de Bart qui se régalait du spectacle et remarqua que son père avait le visage en sang et se tenait le ventre à deux mains à cause d'un coup de genou bien placé d'Harry. Elle chercha à s'avancer vers eux pour leur fournir une explication, mais la main de sa mère arrêta son mouvement.

« Non !

- Quoi, non ? Ils vont se blesser gravement si quelqu'un n'intervient pas !

- Il n'est pas du tout question que tu annonces publiquement ton… ton problème ! Je ne te laisserais pas me faire honte à ce point, est-ce clair ? Tu t'expliqueras avec ton père plus tard, mais je refuse que tu ternisses notre réputation et que tu décrédibilises la famille et notre nom. »

Cléo s'arracha à la poigne de sa mère qui –accordant trop d'importance à ce que les gens pourraient penser d'elle- en oubliait jusqu'à la sécurité de son époux.

« Que _moi_, je décrédibilise notre famille ? cracha Cléo avec colère. Soyons franches, maman, ça fait longtemps que tout le monde se fiche de nous et de notre nom ! La seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes invités à tous ses bals, à toutes ses mondanités, c'est papa et ses romans ! Les gens se fichent que j'aime les filles, ou même que j'en aime une seule. Ils oublieront tout ça au prochain potin, comme ils ont fini par oublier que grand-père te détestait ou que papa te trompe avec Pansy depuis des années… Je ne suis pas indigne de mon nom tant que j'accepte qui je suis. Toi, tu l'es. »

Elle tourna les talons et se rapprocha de la bagarre, jouant des coudes pour se faire une place. Les quatre gamins –car Cléo ne trouvait pas d'autre nom à leur donner en cet instant- étaient indissociables les uns des autres et les multiples blessures sur leurs visages les rendaient relativement semblables. Quelques Aurors s'étaient avancés, mais aucun d'eux ne semblait prêt à s'élancer dans la bataille pour les calmer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Cléo pivota d'un mouvement vers sa gauche où Violet avait pris place, les joues rougies, les cheveux entremêlés, comme si elle avait dû frapper quelques invités pour se faufiler jusque là. Cléo faillit lui foncer dessus pour l'enlacer, la remercier d'être arrivée et de s'imposer d'office en le seul soutien qu'elle pourrait obtenir, mais seule une question franchit ses lèvres :

« Tu étais passée où ? »

Puis une suivante :

« Tu l'as dit à tes parents pour nous ? »

Violet parut mal à l'aise et –passant nerveusement sa main dans sa tignasse, haussa les épaules avec un air un peu perdu.

« Je cherchais Emily. Et… Oui.

- Ok. Mes parents aussi sont au courant. C'est pour ça qu'ils… se frappent. Enfin, mon père n'a pas tout à fait tout compris en vérité. »

Violet lui lança un regard qui semblait dire « Non, sans blague ? » et Cléo fut tentée d'éclater de rire. La situation lui semblait étonnante, comme si elle était au beau milieu d'un rêve et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se réveiller. _Violet avait admis la vérité_… Cette litanie résonnait dans son esprit, telle la plus enivrante des chansons. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, ou à réaliser que la rouquine avait eu ce courage. En voyant le regard qu'elle posait sur elle, Cléo comprit sans peine les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à le faire. Sans hésiter, elle tendit sa main à Violet qui la saisit sans la moindre crainte. Elle n'avait jamais réellement eu peur du regard des autres, hormis celui de sa famille si conforme aux normes de la société sorcière, et maintenant qu'ils le savaient tous, elle n'avait que faire de ce qui pourrait se dire. Avec la main de Cléo rivée à la sienne, Violet comprit qu'elle pourrait hurler la vérité à qui serait prêt à l'entendre.

« Je suis désolée… pour tout. », chuchota-t-elle, si bas que Cléo fut forcée de lire sur ses lèvres pour comprendre ces mots par-dessus le vacarme environnent.

La Serpentard ne douta plus une seule seconde, sans nul doute parce que la Poufsoufle, aussi effrayée soit-elle, n'avait plus peur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux adultes qui se cognaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, et avec un petit sourire, se pencha vers Violet avant de murmurer :

« Je crois que j'ai une vague idée de ce qui pourrait les interrompre… Je peux ? »

Les joues de Violet s'enflammèrent pour cacher ses tâches de rousseur, la faisant ressembler à une boule de feu. La gorge nouée par un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation, elle acquiesça à sa demande et laissa les lèvres de Cléo se poser sur les siennes. Instinctivement, elle noua ses bras autour du coup de sa belle, et renforça leur étreinte.

Autour d'elles, la rumeur enfla alors que tous se désintéressaient du combat pour observer leur baiser. Et rapidement, les quatre hommes cessèrent de se frapper pour contempler eux aussi la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Théodore ricana, mal à l'aise. Ron s'interrompit au beau milieu d'un coup de point pour émettre son « Ça alors » habituel. Harry avala difficilement sa salive : bien que prévenu, voir sa fille en embrasser une autre était particulièrement étrange.

Et Drago, aussi fort et sûr de lui qu'il soit, aussi ouvert et libertin qu'il ait cru l'être, malgré toutes ses nuits de débauches –où il avait vues milles filles s'embrasser et plus- vacilla. Puis tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

><p>Violet se faufila dans l'une des innombrables salles de bain qui entouraient momentanément la salle de bal du ministère. Elle entendait encore la musique et les rires qui –émis par les fêtards- faisaient presque trembler les murs. Elle se retrouva face à un miroir et remarqua ses joues rosies par l'excitation et ce sourire naïf qui ornait ses lèvres. Elle se mit alors à rire avant d'étouffer ce son entre ses paumes moites. Ses yeux pétillaient encore alors que le goût de la bouche de Cléo se rappelait encore la sienne.<p>

Violet aurait clairement pu passer des heures, ses lèvres rivées à celles de la jeune Serpentard, son corps collé au sien avec une impudeur dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable. Mais elle avait réussi. Réussi à l'embrasser en public, à oublier les regards et les murmures désapprobateurs… Elle avait finalement trouvé ça étonnamment facile, comme si elle s'était préparée à le faire tout au long des derniers mois.

En souriant encore davantage –si c'était possible- elle passa ses doigts contre ses joues rougeoyantes qui dégageaient une douce chaleur, puis les fit glisser jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle dut se retenir afin de ne pas sautiller partout comme une hystérique pour dévoiler la joie que lui procurait cet instant.

Ses doigts tremblant légèrement, l'adrénaline quittant peu à peu son corps, elle ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage et le cou d'un peu d'eau fraiche. Elle le fit plusieurs fois afin de retrouver un peu ses esprits. Puis, elle entra dans l'un des cabinets de toilettes à disposition des invités.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, la vessie vide, elle remarqua que la cabine d'à côté était occupée alors qu'elle n'avait entendu personne. En soupirant, elle se demanda si Cléo aurait osé la rejoindre et si elle-même pourrait en toute connaissance de cause prolonger leur intimité dans des toilettes publiques. Probablement pas. Elle n'avait pas perdu à ce point toutes ses inhibitions.

Elle se rinça rapidement les mains puis se dirigea vers la sortie, impatiente de retourner dans la salle malgré la présence pesante des membres de sa famille. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte lorsque celle de l'autre cabine –la seule encore fermée- s'ouvrit.

Violet sentit son cœur s'affoler et –elle ne comprit que bien plus tard à quel point sa réaction avait été stupide- s'avança vers elle, sourcils froncés, curieuse à l'idée de savoir qui souhaitait à ce point l'embêter.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Elle eut l'impression de revenir à quelques semaines en arrière, lorsque –dans les vestiaires- elle s'était retrouvée seule et avait craint d'être agressée. Cependant, cette fois ci, elle était sûre de ne pas voir Jeff apparaitre. Elle le regretta d'ailleurs car cela rendait sa situation bien plus angoissante.

« Bou ! »

Violet laissa un cri –un petit, arraché à sa gorge serrée- lui échapper alors qu'un garçon apparaissait, apparemment amusé d'avoir réussi à l'effrayer. Elle faillit se ruer sur lui pour l'assommer avant de constater qu'elle n'avait jamais possédé la force nécessaire pour s'attaquer à un gabarit plus fort qu'elle. Les seules personnes qu'elle s'était prise à traumatiser physiquement demeuraient ses deux petits frères, lesquels avaient toujours mesuré deux têtes de moins qu'elle, aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! lança-t-elle après avoir régulé les battements de son cœur. Tu n'as pas vu le petit écriteau représentant une femme sur la porte ? »

Le garçon se contenta d'un sourire et –furieuse- elle tourna les talons, refusant qu'il se moque d'elle plus longtemps.

Elle n'eut jamais l'occasion d'atteindre la porte, ou du moins, pas comme elle l'avait espéré au départ. La force brutale d'un coup à l'arrière de son crâne la fit basculer en avant et elle se cogna le front contre le battant. Un grognement sourd lui échappa alors qu'elle glissait contre le marbre glacé. Elle n'avait ressenti une douleur aussi vive et il lui fallut quelques secondes de trop pour réagir.

Alors que sa main cherchait sa baguette –placée dans l'étau de dentelles d'une sorte de porte-jarretelle conçu exprès pour ça- celle du garçon s'en empara. Elle tâcha de s'avancer vers la porte sur la seule force de ses avant-bras, mais la poigne de l'autre –celui qu'elle nommerait désormais l'agresseur, le meurtrier, l'assassin de Poudlard- attrapa ses chevilles et la tira sans aucune douceur.

Elle hurla alors, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, mais –avant qu'elle ne puisse s'assurer que quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre- il l'arrêta d'un sortilège de mutisme avec une décontraction étonnante, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

« Non, Violet, murmura alors une petite voix au fond de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Juste au moins quatre fois. »

Car elle savait, elle en était désormais persuadée, qui il était. Elle se demanda si Jeff avait compris lui aussi et s'il s'était dit qu'il était trop tard, que connaitre la vérité ne servait plus à rien puisqu'il ne pourrait le dire à personne. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux à l'idée qu'elle était la cinquième et que sa mort serait noyée dans cette affaire, que tous l'oublieraient… Cléo même sans doute. Elle raconterait cette histoire plus tard, celle de « la fille que j'aimais et qui est morte » pour en séduire d'autres.

« Violet ? »

Elle perçut l'appel de Cléo à travers ses pensées et se débattit avec plus de forces. Elle avait encore une chance, juste une, et elle se devait de la saisir. L'agresseur, comme conscient qu'il pouvait perdre cette partie et par conséquent, tout perdre, ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de gigoter. Avec la puissance que renforce une certaine habitude, il l'empoigna. Encerclant sa taille de ses bras, il la souleva de terre, lui coupant le souffle. Elle tenta vainement de lui donner des coups de coude et de pieds, et réussit un instant à se retourner.

Son regard noir la scruta un instant alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'une cabine. Lorsqu'il la referma sur eux deux, elle parvint à le griffer, plongeant ses ongles dans sa main pour y laisser une marque profonde et rouge vive. Un juron lui échappa et il l'aplatit violemment contre le mur avant de siffler entre ses dents :

« Espèce de petite… »

Le bruit de pas dans la salle d'eau l'interrompit et il plaqua sa paume contre sa bouche comme si –malgré le sort- il redoutait d'être surpris. Il lança un rapide sortilège de dissimulation afin que leurs pieds ne soient pas visibles et –ne lâchant pas Violet du regard- tendit l'oreille.

Cléo était là, à quelques pas, et Violet aurait voulu courir se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle bougea un peu, son corps tout entier se rebellant contre ce qui se produisait, mais l'Agresseur ne la laissa pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

« Arrête, gronda-t-il à voix basse contre l'oreille, si menaçant qu'elle sentit les poils de ses avant-bras s'iriser. Un seul bruit, et tu es morte. Et elle aussi. Je n'hésiterai pas. Tu as déjà tué ton petit copain… Tu es sûre de vouloir être responsable de la mort de sa remplaçante ? »

Des larmes coulaient désormais sans vergogne sur les joues de la jeune Potter. Elle percevait encore les pas de Cléo à trois mètres à peine, mais n'osait plus faire un mouvement désormais.

« Violet ? Toujours là ? lança Cléo à la volée. Violet ? »

Violet put voir les talons de celle qui –une vingtaine de minutes auparavant- l'avait rendue plus heureuse que jamais. Elle passa plusieurs fois devant la porte close, mais ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir –sans doute un effet du sortilège de l'Agresseur, songea la rouquine en réalisant qu'il était plus doué qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser.

Avec une certaine dose de soulagement mêlée à de la résignation, elle entendit les pas de Cléo s'éloigner. Puis la porte d'entrée claqua contre son battant. Ce son, plus que tous les autres, plus que le son sourd de sa chute ou la voix glaciale de son tortionnaire, sembla signer son arrêt de mort.

Lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle se laissa glisser au sol et attendit… Espérant qu'il ferait vite.

Le sourire sadique qui orna les lèvres du garçon sembla sous-entendre le contraire.

* * *

><p>Emily referma la porte de la bibliothèque en tâchant de faire le moins de bruits possibles, consciente qu'elle n'avait probablement pas le droit de se trouver ça. Mais personne n'avait prêté attention à elle, alors –tant qu'elle le pouvait- elle avait préféré s'éloigner le plus possible de la salle de bal où de nombreux drames se jouaient. Elle songeait qu'il était préférable qu'elle ne se trouve pas dans les parages lorsque son père éclaterait de colère et trouverait un moyen quelconque de lui mettre ça sur le dos.<p>

En poussant un soupir de désillusion, elle s'interrogea sur les causes du désastre de la soirée. Kaithlyn avait sa part de responsabilité dans l'histoire. Avec ses envies de faire plaisir et d'accélérer le mouvement de la relation étrange qui la liait à Adam, elle avait créé des tas de problèmes. Et Bart Zabini avec ses remarques sibyllines n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Mais la faute retombait irrémédiablement sur ces adultes, si gamins au fond, encore pleins des rancœurs de leur passé commun… Ils n'arrivaient pas à passer outre et à grandir, alors comment auraient-ils pu, eux, adolescents, avancer ?

Elle s'avança un peu dans la bibliothèque faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies magiques dispersées de ci de là, et observa sans réellement y penser le dos des nombreux livres qui s'étalaient sur les étagères. Elle s'était réfugiée dans cette bibliothèque à de multiples reprises, dès lors que des soirées mondaines s'y déroulaient et qu'elle était forcée d'y participer. La toute première fois, elle devait avoir cinq ou six ans et avait réussi à déchiffrer bien difficilement les Contes de Beedle le Barde.

Ses doigts passèrent sur les rayonnages alors que son regard défilait sur les titres. Elle survolait allégrement les volumes avec l'impression d'avoir encore des milliers de choses à lire avant d'être réellement cultivée. Parfois, elle ne comprenait même pas un seul mot et se demandait si elle était idiote avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'autres langues.

Elle en était là de ses pérégrinations mentales lorsque son attention fut captivée par la reliure abimée d'un petit livre. Coincé entre l'_Histoire des Sorcières de Salem _et _Les Sortilèges pour les Cracmols_, il était là, se rappelant brusquement à son bon souvenir, lui sifflant d'une voix nasillarde : _Tu n'aurais pas dû m'oublier_…

Presque hypnotisée, elle laissa tomber sa main, passa son index sur le haut du bouquin et l'attira à elle, définitivement fascinée alors qu'il n'était pas si incroyable que ça. Malgré la différence de conservation – de toute évidence, celui-ci était passé entre de nombreuses mains – il était facilement reconnaissable. La reliure verte était vieillie, rendue d'un kaki douteux, et les quelques lettres ne se laissaient plus déchiffrer aussi facilement. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent sur le mot, comme si elle cherchait à lire du braille.

_Schizophrénia_.

Tout lui revint alors, ce jour à la bibliothèque qu'elle avait tant cherché à oublier pour ne pas en vouloir à Adam, et ses questions qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Les réponses étaient contenues là, dans ce livre qui paraissait accessoire pourtant. Elle l'ouvrit alors, sans aucune patience, trop curieuse et excitée à l'idée d'en apprendre plus, d'enfin connaitre la signification de ce titre mystérieux.

Elle se laissa tomber par terre, ramena ses genoux contre elle, y posa le livre en équilibre, puis suivit le tracé déroutant des mots –qui semblaient avoir été tracés à la main, déchiffra le sens douloureux de ces phrases, saisissant peu à peu ses secrets. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle en apprenait plus, une vérité pénible s'insuffla dans sa poitrine, comme si son cerveau parvenait à comprendre une chose que son cœur refusait à accepter réellement. Ses doigts tremblotant tournait les pages, une à une, de plus en plus vite. Son corps tout entier était tendu par un mélange d'angoisse et d'adrénaline.

Puis une voix, semblant sortie d'un songe, émergea des ténèbres qui l'entouraient, détruisant l'aura de mystère qui accentuait l'effet tragique qu'avait sur elle sa lecture.

« Emily ? »

Elle leva la tête si vite qu'elle lui tourna et remarqua Adam. Il la fixait apparemment depuis longtemps car il s'était adossé à l'une des étagères, une ride barrant ses sourcils sur son front. Elle soupira avec nervosité avant de chuchoter :

« Tu m'as fait peur…

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

- Excuses acceptées. Ça s'est calmé en bas ? Ou les Aurors ont débarqués en masse pour attirer les lions au dehors ? »

Un rire conclut sa question et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Adam. Il s'installa près d'elle et Emily ne put s'empêcher de se sentir troublée par sa présence, si proche qu'elle aurait pu apposer son front sur son épaule et même l'embrasser. Pourtant, elle sentait que le moment n'était pas propice aux étreintes amoureuses.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir… lu ton dossier. Mais c'était comme si tu… J'avais l'impression que tu me mentais sur des tas de choses et j'avais besoin de connaitre la vérité, sur toi, sur toute cette histoire. J'aurais pu te poser la question franchement, mais je suis persuadée que tu aurais éludé et…

- Sans doute, admit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu vois ! Même toi tu le dis… Mais maintenant, je suis heureuse de savoir. »

Avec un petit sourire, elle referma le livre et lui montra la couverture, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il en dirait, s'il chercherait à trouver une échappatoire ou s'il admettrait avoir connaissance des atrocités présentes dans l'ouvrage. La réaction d'Adam la surprit pourtant. Un éclat de fureur pure alluma ses iris et il lui arracha _Schizophrénia_ des mains sans même prendre la peine de s'expliquer.

« Il y en a deux ! »

La rage déforma sa voix lorsqu'il énonça cette réplique d'une absurdité sans nom, comme si le véritable problème venait de la coexistence de ses deux éditions dans le même monde. Emily aurait elle aussi préféré qu'il n'en existe qu'un seul, mais trouvait sa réaction quelque peu excessive.

Adam se leva d'un bond et elle copia ses mouvements, redoutant de le voir perdre l'esprit d'un seul coup.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? rétorqua-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir le livre et lire quelques phrases de ci de là. Adam ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Il se tourna brutalement vers elle et une gifle l'envoya valser contre une bibliothèque qui vacilla sous le choc. Emily porta mécaniquement sa main à sa joue, sentant un liquide inonder son visage depuis son nez. Adam cria alors, tel un fou échappé d'elle-ne-savait-quelle pension psychiatrique :

« Qu'est-ce que ça change, pauvre petite idiote ? Mais ça change tout ! Absolument tout ! »

Il s'avança vers elle et –stupéfiée par la peur- elle se retrouva incapable de se mouvoir pour échapper à son emprise. Avec un petit sourire en coin particulièrement abject, il apposa sa main sur sa joue à l'endroit même où il l'avait frappé. Elle se sentit frémir. Puis le puzzle s'assembla dans son esprit. Ce regard, cette main, ce sourire… Elle les avait tant de fois vus se former, s'éclairer, la caresser, mais d'une façon totalement différente.

« Tu… Tu n'es pas… balbutia-t-elle en ayant la sensation d'entendre les mécaniques de son cerveau s'enclencher.

- Non. Et tu sais quoi, Emily ? Toi, tu n'es pas Hermione Granger. Elle… Elle aurait compris beaucoup plus vite que toi. »

Sur ces mots, il enroula son cou de ses paumes grandes ouvertes et serra, avec toute la force dont il était encore capable. Il savait que cela n'aurait pas dû se dérouler ainsi. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Mais Emily savait désormais, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser lui échapper.

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Non, je ne suis pas du tout sadique. (A) Mais du coup, là je pense que vous commencez tous à comprendre ce qu'il se passe exactement...

**Petites Questions : **1. Que pensez-vous de cette fin de chapitre ? De ce chapitre tout court ? . 2. Vous attendiez vous à cette réaction des Trois "hommes" (ouais non, ce sont des morveux en fait xD) faisant hontes à leurs enfants & familles respectives -j'ai nommé Drago, Harry & Théo ? . 3. Question de filles : quelle robe voudriez vous porter ? (oui non mais je me suis posée la question en écrivant en fait xD) . 4. Des idées, hypothèses ou autres concernant la suite ? . 5. & pour finir... Un petit mot sur Adam ? :P

A très très très vite. :)

**! Des tas de bisous !**

**B_T**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Note de moi : **Chapitre plus calme... Avec LA révélation que vous attendiez tous -& soupçonniez tous je pense- avant LE chapitre :D Juste une petite pause dans les scènes pas gentillettes pour laisser le temps aux personnages de réfléchir à ce qui leur arrive, de réaliser que "oui, y'a un truc qui cloche & ils sont en plein dedans." & de comprendre... J'vous laisse comprendre avec eux ! Bonne lecture !

- & oui, j'ai posté vite pour me faire pardonner. :) & puis le suspens est pire à la fin de ce chapitre ci... Mouhahaha.

* * *

><p><strong>Schizophrenia<strong>

**Non-Moi**

* * *

><p>« <em>Le meurtre parfait est de pousser au suicide.<em> »

Nathalie Delourne.

* * *

><p>Emily se réveilla au beau milieu de l'après-midi avec d'affreux maux de tête, torturée par des milliers de mots qui y tournoyaient, ces phrases qu'avaient énoncées Adam avant de la frapper. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières, consciente que son corps tout entier subirait encore les contrecoups de son agression durant un moment. Elle eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de parvenir à délimiter le lieu où elle se trouvait. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé au premier abord, il ne s'agissait pas de la bibliothèque, mais de l'infirmerie de Poudlard dont l'atmosphère aseptisée était parfaitement reconnaissable.<p>

Puis, le parfum de sa mère lui parvint depuis l'étau oppressant de ses pensées incongrues, suivi par les voix de son père et de sa sœur. Alors seulement elle constata que plus de temps qu'elle ne le pensait avait dû passer. Elle bougea légèrement afin de pouvoir apercevoir quelqu'un –l'infirmière avec un peu de chance car elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête à affronter sa famille. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque sa peau couverte de bleues frotta contre le drap qui la recouvrait.

En trop peu de temps pour le dire, une foule de visages se retrouvèrent penchés au dessus du sien et elle grimaça allégrement avec la sensation d'être un poisson rouge dans un bocal. En plus de ses parents et de sa sœur, son oncle et sa tante étaient également présents –bien que cette dernière soit un peu plus éloignée et de dos, elle la reconnue aisément.

Emily grogna quelque chose et sa bouche refusa d'émettre le moindre son humain, comme si elle avait un instant perdu la voix ou la faculté de s'exprimer convenablement. Durant une seconde, elle ressentie une peur viscérale détonante : celle d'être réellement devenue muette. Après tout, son agresseur –elle se refusait à mentalement nommer Adam, comme redoutant que quiconque puisse lire dans son esprit- l'avait étranglée. Peut-être avait-il brisé quelque chose en elle, quelque choque que même les meilleurs sortilèges…

« Elle a soif ! » lança brusquement Lyra en un cri strident d'angoisse.

L'infirmière ne tarda pas à apparaitre, un verre de jus de citrouille dans la main, et aida Emily à boire. Cette dernière avala goulument chaque gorgée offerte, avec l'impression de réellement se réveiller grâce au sucre. Lorsqu'elle tenta, une deuxième fois, de parler, elle y parvint plus facilement, même si sa voix était déformée, enrouée comme après une angine –ou l'une de ces autres maladies moldues qu'elle avait attrapées étant enfant. Et comme toutes ces fois là, son père la fixait avec un air à la fois attentif et désintéressé, comme s'il craignait un peu qu'elle ne le contamine –ce qui lui faisait oublier son peu de considération. Sa mère, elle, était tout bonnement ahurie, de toute évidence surprise qu'elle soit éveillée –Emily compris aisément qu'elle ait pu croire qu'une créature imaginaire avait pris place dans son cerveau et aurait dû y demeurer plus longtemps. Lyra avait quant à elle un comportement bien plus sain : elle était tout bonnement inquiète de l'état de sa grande sœur, comme toutes les personnes normales se devaient de l'être.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, tu demandes ! D'accord ? »

Emily ébaucha un sourire un peu forcé dans l'espoir de la rassurer, mais elle devait avoir l'air trop épuisée pour ça car il n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Lyra parut prête à fondre en larmes. Harry passa chaleureusement un bras autour de son épaule et la serra contre elle, et Emily fut heureuse qu'il soit présent. Au moins, lui savait se comporter comme il le fallait dans ce genre de situations, même si le regard qu'il lui lançait, plein de questions et de doutes, n'était pas fait pour la détendre.

« Bon, maintenant qu'elle est réveillée, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule avec ma patiente si vous voulez bien ! lança froidement l'infirmière. J'ai besoin de l'examiner…

- On doit lui poser des questions d'abord, marmonna Ron en s'empressant de jeter un regard à Harry, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était dans le vrai. Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Les Aurors attendent dehors et…

- Et bien qu'ils attendent encore un peu. »

La voix de Luna, un peu trop cassante pour paraitre normale dans la bouche d'une telle femme, sembla surprendre tout le monde, mais elle n'avait jamais été une grande fan des Aurors et de leur comportement. Elle estimait également qu'une infirmerie n'était pas franchement le lieu le plus adapté à un interrogatoire. Alors qu'Emily s'attendait à être soutenue par d'autres –comme Harry ils semblèrent tous plutôt impatients d'entendre son histoire et elle se demanda immédiatement quel mensonge pourrait paraitre assez vrai.

Car pas une seconde elle n'imagina dire la vérité, dénoncer Adam et le condamner ainsi à une vie abominable entre les murs d'Azkaban. Il avait serré son cou avec une force dérangeante, l'avait regardé dans les yeux en la regardant suffoquer et perdre conscience… Et malgré toute la peur qu'elle avait ressentie en sa présence, elle se refusait encore à le traiter comme un criminel.

Les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, et ces réponses -nées grâce au livre qui avait mis Adam dans une rage folle- la poussaient à avoir encore un peu d'espoir. L'espoir qu'il ne soit pas réellement coupable ou conscient de ses propres crimes. L'espoir qu'il n'ait pas analysé cette affreuse vérité et qu'il ait tout simplement perdu le contrôle un instant.

L'espoir naïf qu'il n'ait pas voulu la tuer. Pas _elle_. Puisqu'il l'aimait.

« Emily, si tu as vu ton agresseur, il faut que tu nous dises qui c'est… On doit l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à un autre membre de la famille, ou à un autre étudiant. Il était comment ? Grand ? Petit ? Brun ? Blond ? »

Harry s'était rapproché avec la ferme intention de lui faire cracher le morceau et elle le trouva un peu trop animé, comme véhément. De toute évidence, cette enquête prenait de plus en plus d'importance, puisqu'elle le concernait davantage chaque jour, mais Emily réalisa néanmoins qu'il avait l'air en bien mauvais état, comme s'il avait encore peur. Mais elle était réveillée, elle se sentait bien…

Puis, avec quelques secondes de trop qu'elle préféra mettre sur le compte de la fatigue plutôt que sur le dos du manque d'oxygène momentané, elle réalisa que sa tante Ginny ne lui avait pas adressé un mot ou un regard, trop absorbée par autre chose. Cette chose se trouvait sur le lit proche du sien, et un instant, Emily imagina que Jake avait rechuté, que ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes par un quelconque moyen que ce soit –bien que les sutures magiques soient presque impossible à compromettre.

« Violet s'est faite agresser elle aussi, murmura finalement Harry en suivant son regard. Au même moment que toi… L'agresseur a dû s'en prendre à elle un peu plus tôt… Enfin, nous n'en savons rien. Nous l'avons juste découverte avant toi. Elle… elle n'a pas… »

Emily conclut facilement sa phrase, mais seulement dans sa tête : « Elle n'a pas eu autant de chance que toi. ». Elle avait senti la poigne d'Adam faiblir autour de son cou, juste avant de sombrer dans un néant pour le moins rassurant. Elle l'imagina, en train de faire du mal à Violet, mais fut incapable d'accepter cette possibilité.

Une fulgurante migraine lui fit fermer les yeux. Son cerveau lui semblait cillé en deux parts : celle qui raisonnait calmement et la poussait à admettre qu'Adam ait pu être un sociopathe meurtrier –comme de nombreux psychomages l'avaient cru des années auparavant- et celle qui choisissait une voie bien plus facile. Il devait absolument y avoir une autre explication. Adam ne leur avait fait de mal ni à l'une, ni à l'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en était chargé. Quelqu'un qui avait lu _Schizophrenia_ et s'était fait maitre dans l'art de la manipulation. Quelqu'un d'affreux et d'inhumain. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas Adam Nott.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, Oncle Harry. Je… Je ne me souviens pas de lui. Il était fort et… il était plus grand que moi, je crois. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle. Mais je n'ai pas vu son visage… »

La mâchoire d'Harry se crispa violemment, tout comme ses poings. Il paraissait plus furieux qu'abattu –contrairement à son épouse- et Emily comprit qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Il irait jusqu'à lui extirper ses souvenirs du crâne s'il le fallait, à l'aide des sortilèges les plus dangereux et noirs qu'il trouverait même. Elle espéra juste avoir davantage de temps et d'autres réponses à lui offrir. Mais pour le moment, elle s'inquiétait peu de ce qui l'attendait. Une question immédiate qui torpillait l'esprit et celle-ci trouverait bien plus volontiers une réponse :

« Est-ce qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller ? Violet ? »

Harry se détourna et l'infirmière, consciente qu'il ne parviendrait pas à parler, répondit à sa place avec un petit sourire presque chirurgical :

« En fait… La question n'est plus de savoir _quand_ elle se réveillera, mais _si_ elle se réveillera… »

* * *

><p>Cléo s'était toujours crue au dessus de beaucoup de choses, comme de la douleur. Elle ne songeait pas à la douleur physique évidemment : enfant, elle était tombée plus d'une fois. Non, elle pensait en réalité à la peine, celle qui heurtait les êtres humains de temps à autres et les rendaient bien plus humains encore. Tout au cours de sa vie –qui bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore très longue, était parsemée de souvenirs plus ou moins importants- elle s'était crue plus forte que le commun des mortels et même si elle avait à de nombreuses reprises été blessée, triste, vexée ou bien d'autres choses encore, elle n'avait encore jamais connue une telle peur.<p>

En une minute, Violet Potter avait bouleversé sa vie avec la force d'une tornade. A leur première rencontre tout d'abord, car Cléo avait beau s'être mise en tête qu'elle n'aimerait jamais les garçons à seulement six ans, elle n'avait jamais cru non plus pouvoir aimer une fille. Mais Violet lui avait plu. Elle semblait si réelle qu'elle l'avait touchée, sans que Cléo ne puisse franchement expliquer pourquoi.

Et il y avait cette autre minute. Celle qui quelques heures plutôt –bien qu'il lui semblât que cela s'était déroulé dans un autre monde- avait à nouveau tout chamboulé. _Le_ baiser. Plus beau que le premier, plus beau que le deuxième, plus beau que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer jusqu'alors… Ce baiser là avait eu un goût tout à fait différent, car en quelques dizaines de secondes, Violet avait réussi à lui offrir un avant goût de l'avenir. Un avenir fantasmé, certes, mais bien suffisant pour la rendre heureuse.

Puis, une autre minute avait fait oublier les précédentes pour la plonger dans l'incertitude, comme pour lui faire comprendre que la vie et la mort cohabitaient bel et bien malgré tout.

Le cri qui avait suivi la découverte du corps de Violet, salement amochée, dans les toilettes des femmes du Ministère, avait hanté Cléo jusqu'au lendemain. Son retour au Manoir Malefoy s'était fait dans un silence de plomb et ni son père, ni sa mère ne lui avait dit quoi que ce soit depuis. Ainsi, sans prendre la peine de leur demander leur avis, elle était rentrée à Poudlard, bien plus tôt que d'ordinaire. De toute évidence, ils se fichaient désormais d'elle –déshonneur Ultime de la famille Malefoy- et elle ne pouvait attendre des nouvelles plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle débarqua dans le couloir face à l'infirmerie, elle se souvint de ses remarques à Violet quelques jours auparavant et sentit un élan de culpabilité lui attaquer le cerveau. De toute évidence, être comme tous les autres humains du monde était bien plus douloureux que ce que les gens pouvaient imaginer –surtout en pareille situation. Puis, un autre sentiment filtra à travers elle, une sorte de malaise percutant dû à l'apparition d'un groupe de personnes dans son champ de vision. Quelques Potter et Weasley discutaient juste à côté de la porte, à voix basse, de toute évidence inquiets et fatigués après cette longue journée.

Elle était déjà prête à faire demi-tour quand une petite voix, plus forte que les autres, hurla son nom, interrompant de fait les autres discussions. Cléo maudit un instant Jake avant de le voir courir vers elle sans la moindre hésitation, comme s'il était vraiment heureux de la voir, comme si elle n'avait pas provoqué une dispute la veille et n'était pas la fille de l'imbécile ayant frappé son père. Lorsqu'il bondit sur elle, Cléo eut pourtant la sensation que rien n'aurait pu pousser Jake à lui en vouloir et elle ne resta pas figée très longtemps. Elle passa simplement sa main dans la tignasse désordonnée du garçon tout en jetant un regard aux adultes qui s'étaient tournés vers elle. Harry, Ginny, Ron, et Lyra étaient présents, autant pour Violet que pour Emily sans doute…

Jake prit sa main dans la sienne et l'attira vers le petit groupe qui la regardait toujours, probablement aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir fuir, mais trop de questions la rendaient folle et elle savait très bien qu'elle ne tiendrait pas une minute de plus sans avoir des nouvelles de Violet.

« Bonjour, Miss Malefoy, murmura finalement Harry avec un demi-sourire que Cléo devina forcé. On s'attendait tous à vous voir…

- Je… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger ou m'incruster ou quoi que ce soit mais l'ambiance était bizarre chez moi et j'avais besoin de savoir comment elle allait, balbutia-t-elle avant de conclure, à la vitesse de l'éclair : Et je suis désolée pour votre visage, Professeur. Mon père a eu une réaction démesurée.

- Démesurée ? Oui, c'est le mot, ricana Ron avant d'être arrêté par le regard noir de sa fille. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment de la faute d'Harry tout ça alors…

- Tout ça quoi ? rétorqua froidement Cléo avec la sensation de faire face à une personne aussi étroite d'esprit que sa mère. Enfin… quoi qu'il en soit, c'était juste un énorme malentendu. Mon père a cru… Il s'est imaginé des choses, ce qui finalement s'est avéré plutôt positif parce que je crois que le fait que je sois lesbienne, c'est carrément plus facile à accepter. Même si ça lui prendra probablement des mois ou des années… Mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si lui pouvait conseiller les gens à ce sujet…

- Violet aussi parle beaucoup quand elle est stressée, lança Jake en lui coupant ainsi la parole –heureusement.

- Oui, je sais… »

Cléo poussa finalement un bref soupir, comme si ce dernier pouvait remplacer tous les mots du monde. Elle était venue là pour une unique raison, mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait obtenir des réponses, elle se retrouvait incapable de poser la seule question importante. Elle n'en eut pas besoin. Harry lui accorda un second sourire, encore plus triste que le premier et sans jeter un coup d'œil aux autres –dont son épouse qui ne semblait pas franchement disposée à accepter la présence de Cléo- expliqua :

« Nous allons la faire transférer à Sainte-Mangouste à la fin de semaine si elle ne réveille pas d'ici là. C'est là-bas qu'elles auraient dû aller dès le départ, en vérité, avec Emily, mais nous avons bêtement préféré qu'elle ait droit à un traitement personnel dans un lieu qu'elle connaissait déjà. Elle aurait dû rester ici, puisqu'il est plus simple pour nous de la voir là que dans un hôpital… Mais l'infirmière pense qu'elle n'est pas assez qualifiée pour s'occuper d'elle nuit et jour, surtout à cause des conditions actuelles. Violet n'est pas franchement en sécurité à Poudlard pour le moment.

- Donc… c'est juste une question de garantie ou…

- Elle ne va pas bien. Elle… Elle a été sacrément amochée, elle a des marques un peu partout et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang à cause des éclats de miroirs. Elle a quelques os cassés, une côte brisée et une très légère commotion cérébrale. Alors… Il va probablement lui falloir un peu plus de temps. Qui qu'il soit, celui qui a fait ça s'est acharnée sur elle… Bien plus que sur les autres finalement. C'est déjà miraculeux qu'elle soit encore en vie. Tout ce que nous pouvons maintenant, c'est…

- Attendre qu'il s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre ? conclut Cléo en sentant un frisson de rage lui tordre le ventre. Emily s'est réveillée, elle ? Elle s'est souvenue de quelque chose qui puisse nous aider à retrouver ce crétin sadique ?

- Emily n'a aucun souvenir net de son agression et… Je crois que nous aurions tort de qualifier l'agresseur de crétin. Il a été assez malin pour nous berner jusque là, pour s'en prendre à Violet et Emily dans un lieu rempli d'Aurors. Il est plus malin que bon nombre de tordus que j'ai pu arrêter à l'époque où je travaillais au Ministère…

- Et de toute évidence assez fort pour se trouver à deux endroits à la fois ! »

La voix rauque d'un nouvel arrivant interrompit Harry qui se retourna. Face à lui, il reconnut un homme assez grand qu'il avait aperçu plusieurs fois au Ministère. Un Auror sans doute puisqu'il se trouvait à Poudlard et que l'accès y était de plus en plus surveillé. Blond et bien battit, à peine plus âgé qu'Harry, il semblait assez intelligent bien que probablement trop aventureux –comme le dévoilaient de trop nombreuses striures sur ses bras. Il tendit une poigne ferme vers Harry qui la serra sans hésiter.

« Kenneth Towler, Monsieur Potter. Auror comme vous avez pu le deviner…

- Vous étiez à Poudlard en même temps que nous, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Ron en le fixant.

- Oui, de trois années au dessus de vous en fait. J'ai déménagé aux Etats-Unis en dernière année et le Ministère a fait appel à moi pour résoudre cette affaire suite aux… désagréments provoqués par Mickael Corner et ses acolytes. Et je n'ai pas d'enfants que ce psychopathe puisse attaquer. J'étais donc parfaitement disposé à prendre le train en route !

- Et bien… Bienvenu. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas à rester trop longtemps.

- Moi également ! s'esclaffa l'homme avant de redevenir plus sérieux une nanoseconde plus tard. Je viens de parler à Miss Weasley qui m'a donné quelques détails en plus. Une heure en particulier. Vous avez bien déclaré que le corps inanimé de votre fille avait été découvert à vingt-deux heures par une certaine… Lyra ?

- C'est moi, murmura la jeune fille en levant bêtement la main. Je n'ai vu personne. J'ai juste entendu un bruit sourd en allant aux toilettes… Et quand j'y suis arrivée, il n'y avait que Violet. Les Aurors qui étaient sur place ont vérifiés.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais ce qui me chiffonne, c'est qu'Emily Weasley dit avoir été attaquée une heure environ après son départ de la fête, peu de temps après celui d'Adam Nott –c'est bien son nom ?- donc... A la même heure que Miss Potter. »

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard alors que Cléo fulminait :

« Vous pensez quoi alors ? Qu'elle ment ? Emily et Violet s'entendent très bien et Emily ne mentirait jamais après tout ça… Vous êtes comme Corner alors ? Vous pensez tous que la présomption d'innocence ne sert à rien, qu'on ment tous tout le temps et que…

- Je crois qu'Emily dit la vérité, l'arrêta Kenneth Towler avec un bref sourire.

- Oh… Mais alors… »

L'Auror acquiesça à sa question silencieuse alors qu'autour d'eux les autres semblaient partagés entre l'incompréhension et le désir de ne pas comprendre justement. Car l'idée de Towler ne leur apportait qu'un nouveau sac d'angoisses à supporter.

« Je comprends pas ! » lança Jake en les fixant tous tour à tour, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse concrète pour expliquer la mine défaite qu'arborait désormais son père.

Towler s'approcha de lui et s'abaissa légèrement, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient à la hauteur de ceux du garçon, totalement perdu après cette conversation. Avec un air quelque peu amusé, comme excité à l'idée de l'enquête qui l'attendait, il déclara lentement, savourant la réaction que provoquerait cette déclaration :

« Et bien, mon petit… ça veut dire que nous n'avons pas à faire à un solitaire fou dangereux comme nous le pensions tous. Nous avons à faire à un duo parfaitement organisé dont le plan d'hier soir a de toute évidence… dérapé ! »

* * *

><p>Harry n'avait jamais réellement compris les adolescents et ce même à l'époque où il en était encore un. Comme les autres, il avait subit les affres de cette douloureuse époque, mais il avait alors d'autres préoccupations bien plus angoissantes que les filles ou les boutons –Voldemort par exemple, ou une façon d'éviter une mort affreuse aux gens qu'il aimait. En réalité, il s'était toujours dis que les adolescents étaient des êtres un peu sauvages, tels des animaux de la forêt, prêts à se dévorer entre eux, toujours avares de ragots, et particulièrement obsédés. Peu à peu, cette image s'effaçait néanmoins. Car cette génération dans laquelle vivaient ses enfants, ses neveux et leurs amis, était probablement aussi dangereuse que celle à laquelle il avait eu à survivre. Et au moins, à son époque, il savait de qui se méfier.<p>

Néanmoins, assis à son bureau, l'esprit préoccupé par l'état de Violet, il réalisa que les adolescents étaient toujours aussi stupides et naïfs. La stupidité était parfaitement illustrée par la plupart des copies qu'il survolait. La naïveté l'était par une copie sur laquelle son regard s'était posé plus longuement, tout ça parce qu'il avait passé des heures à faire étudier son auteur. Adam était aussi stupide que naïf en réalité et Harry ne parvint pas à déterminer ce qu'il était le plus : naïf d'avoir cru qu'il pourrait faire passer ces réponses toutes faites pour les siennes ou stupide de n'avoir pas cherché à dissimuler un peu mieux sa tricherie ?

Car il n'y avait aucun doute : Adam Nott ne pouvait pas avoir pondu un tel devoir. Harry ne doutait pas de ses propres qualités de pédagogue, mais cet élève là n'avait jamais été assez attentif pour écrire des réponses dignes d'Hermione, malgré leurs gènes semblables. De plus, il n'avait pas fait l'effort de baisser un peu son niveau pour que cela puisse paraitre plus normal, comme s'il s'attendait à être attrapé. Naïf et stupide. Et peut-être un peu trop pessimiste quant à ses chances de réussites également, car Harry le soupçonnait d'être assez malin pour obtenir au moins un Acceptable de temps à autres. Avec une pointe de déception, il nota un « A » dans le coin de la page avant de rajouter en soupirant : « Comme Abruti, pas comme Acceptable. Je ne suis pas le premier, et ton comportement n'a rien du second… ». Il balança alors la feuille dans un coin en espérant parvenir à ne pas fusiller Adam du regard lorsqu'il le reverrait.

« Oncle Harry ? »

Le professeur leva les yeux de sa paperasse pour enfin remarquer la présence d'Emily dans son bureau. Il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de la regarder de haut en bas plusieurs fois, rassuré qu'elle tienne enfin debout et que sa voix soit plus assurée malgré la strangulation qu'elle avait subi trois jours plus tôt. Il se leva finalement pour l'accueillir et la serra contre son torse, conscient qu'il avait de la chance de pouvoir la tenir encore dans ses bras et priant silencieusement pour que sa fille se rétablisse à son tour.

« Eh… Tu es déjà sortie !

- Oui, j'ai supplié l'infirmière. Je n'en pouvais plus de cet endroit, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'air… Et papa était envahissant, maman aussi…

- Ils sont juste inquiets.

- Non, ils pensent juste que c'est le comportement qu'ils se doivent d'avoir, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ils sont gentils, même s'ils se forcent. Et grand-mère est venue m'apporter de la tarte à la citrouille, George m'a offert des tas de bonbons, alors… Ce n'était pas si mal ! Mais j'avais besoin de retourner en cours.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine. Malgré tout ce qu'il se passe, les ASPICS finiront par arriver et je veux être prête à ce moment là ! »

Il esquissa un sourire, reconnaissant bien là la petite Emily toujours plongée dans ses livres. Il se souvenait encore des remarques qu'elle s'attirait de la part de ses oncles, lesquels disaient qu'elle était en fait la fille cachée d'Hermione… Mais au-delà du désir de reconnaissance et de l'envie de prouver qu'elle était capable d'être une vraie sorcière, Emily éprouvait plutôt un réel besoin. Celui de faire mieux et d'avoir plus à offrir à ses enfants que ce que ses propres parents lui avaient donné. Deux modèles de pensées totalement différents, mais qui avait formé deux résultats pour le moins identiques.

« Et bien, je peux déjà te dire que je prévois une bonne note pour toi en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

- Vraiment ? Tu vas soudoyer l'examinateur ? plaisanta-t-elle à moitié.

- Non, mais ton dernier devoir méritait un Optimal. Je t'ai mis un Efforts Exceptionnels pour éviter que les autres pensent que je te favorise… »

Emily se contenta de lui tirer la langue pour montrer ce qu'elle pensait de son comportement, puis s'avança vers son bureau dans l'espoir de récupérer sa copie et vérifier ainsi s'il se moquait d'elle comme elle le soupçonnait. Mais son regard tomba sur le devoir d'Adam au lieu de trouver le sien et Harry n'eut pas le temps de mettre la main dessus qu'elle s'en saisit.

« Abruti ? lut-elle avec un haussement de sourcils. Whaou… Tu…

- Il a triché, Emily. D'accord, j'ai peut-être été légèrement virulent, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps avec lui alors…

- Tu es sûr qu'il a triché ? Ce n'est pas franchement son genre de faire ça et… Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu avoir les réponses au devoir, hein ? Il n'a jamais été un voleur de copies, à ce que je sache.

- Aucune idée. Mais je compte bien lui poser la question dès que je le verrais. Je ne supporte pas qu'on se fiche de moi… Alors qu'importe s'il s'est débrouillé tout seul, ou si un autre élève a piqué les réponses pour lui, mais il va falloir que je lui en parle sérieusement –et à ses parents aussi par la même occasion.

- Un autre élève ? »

Elle répéta bêtement cette partie de la phrase de son oncle avec la sensation d'engourdissement que provoquait habituellement la résolution d'un problème, d'une énigme, ou d'un puzzle chez elle. Bart. Evidemment, Adam avait toujours été du genre à foncer vers son Serpent d'ami-ennemi dès lors qu'il s'agissait de plonger dans les ennuis. Et Bart ne s'était jamais embarrassé avec le vol et autres petits méfaits, alors pourquoi l'aurait-il fait avec la tricherie ? Avec un petit sourire entendu, Emily marmonna donc à l'adresse d'Harry :

« Je crois que tu n'auras même pas besoin de poser la moindre question à Adam… »

* * *

><p>Adam souffrait. C'était une certitude qu'il avait admise au cours des heures précédentes, même s'il n'avait pas encore déterminé la nature de son mal. Enfant, il avait cru être fou tout d'abord puis à force de se retrouver dans les bureaux de gens de sciences –magiques ou non- il s'était surpris à lire des livres et avait découvert le terme « sociopathe ». Puis, il en avait lu davantage avant de réaliser qu'il ressentait bien trop d'émotions distinctes pour faire partie de cette catégorie. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il oublia de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il était et les raisons de son étrange comportement.<p>

Hélas pour lui, les autres n'avaient pas évolué en son sens et continuaient à se demander pourquoi il faisait telle ou telle chose. Le psychomage Lawson était d'ailleurs l'un des plus fervents enquêteurs du Syndrome Adam, comme le démontrait le regard qu'il posait sur l'adolescent.

Une séance de plus et Adam estimait qu'il perdrait la tête, mais puisque chaque seconde lui laissait ce goût amer de sang dans la gorge, être ou non avec le psychomage n'y changeait rien. Depuis le bal, ses idées se troublaient dans son esprit. Des flashs de souvenirs allaient et venaient, des images de moments volés à une existence qui n'était probablement pas la sienne. Il ne parvenait pas à démêler la réalité et les rêves, comme si son cerveau tout entier refusait de faire la part des choses. S'il cherchait à forcer, son corps se rebellait et de puissants maux de têtes le désarçonnaient. Il préférait alors revenir en arrière et oublier qu'il y avait un problème –quel qu'il soit- puisqu'il ne pouvait de toute évidence le résoudre.

« Adam, pourquoi as-tu triché ? »

Cette question lui avait été posée des dizaines de fois depuis la veille, par Harry d'abord qui l'avait fixé avec l'intention évidente de le mettre mal à l'aise, puis par ses parents apparemment déçus, puis par la directrice qui avait rallongé sa punition. D'ailleurs, ces retenues avec Harry semblaient poser davantage de problèmes à l'enseignant qu'au principal concerné. Néanmoins, la question posée par Lawson poussait Adam à s'interroger à son tour. Avec un soupir, il haussa malgré tout les épaules sans savoir quoi répondre.

« A vous de me le dire. C'est vous le psy ! C'est vous qui devait savoir ce que signifient tous mes actes, non ?

- Ah, si seulement c'était si facile… sourit Lawson en passant sa main contre sa barbe de trois jours. Mais je ne suis pas devin, je me contente d'analyser. Et j'aurais besoin d'informations en plus pour te comprendre, même si quelques possibilités de raisons sont plus ou moins évidentes…

- Vraiment ? Lesquelles ? railla Adam en s'enfonçant confortablement dans son siège.

- Tu ne voulais pas décevoir tes parents, ou même le Professeur Potter. Tu voulais qu'ils te croient capables du meilleur… Ou peut-être souhaitais-tu simplement avoir une bonne note, comme tous les élèves du monde ! »

Adam faillit éclater de rire en entendant cette dernière remarque. Il savait –tout comme le Psychomage- qu'il n'avait jamais été l'un de ces étudiants avides de flatteries et d'Optimals. Malgré les réflexions constantes de ses parents, il s'était toujours dit qu'ils avaient déjà une fille Je-sais-tout et qu'ils pouvaient bien se passer d'un fils en plus de ça. Alors il se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour ne pas avoir à répondre, et Lawson comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas lui extirper la moindre information.

En réalité, le psy avait conscience qu'Adam parlait uniquement quand il le désirait, et seulement au sujet d'événements qu'il souhaitait évoquer. Le forcer ne pousserait l'adolescent qu'à se braquer inutilement et il n'obtiendrait jamais rien de lui de cette façon là. Il devait admettre que le cas d'Adam l'intéressait de plus en plus à chacun de leurs rendez-vous… Le jeune homme était relativement normal, ressentait les mêmes émotions que le plus commun des enfants de son âge. Et pourtant, il y avait autre chose en lui, d'effrayant et de malsain, de particulièrement douloureux aussi, quelque chose de plus. Qu'il s'agisse d'une maladie mentale ou non, le psychomage désirait comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans le crâne de son patient. Il se fichait du temps que ça prendrait… Mais il finirait par le savoir.

« Et Emily, comment va-t-elle depuis ces derniers jours ? Avez-vous eu l'occasion de discuter une nouvelle fois ? Au bal, par exemple…

- Oui, on… commença l'adolescent en s'empourprant légèrement. J'ai eu l'impression que tout allait enfin s'arranger, mais finalement, ça s'est soldé par un échec cuisant. Elle a lu mon dossier. Le médical. Celui où des dizaines de gens qui font le même boulot que vous disent que je suis… un attardé, ou un fou, un psychopathe ou un autiste, selon leurs bons désirs.

- Mais… Elle t'a parlé, non ? Elle n'a pas fui ? s'enquit Lawson en se penchant légèrement en avant, captivé par cette nouvelle.

- Non, elle m'a juste dit ce qu'elle savait et… Je crois qu'elle ne me regardera plus jamais de la même façon maintenant. Elle était l'une des seules personnes au monde -qui m'intéresse- à me voir comme quelqu'un de normal. Et dès le moment où elle s'est attaquée à mon dossier, elle a fait comme les autres… Elle a rayé l'image de l'Adam qu'elle croyait que j'étais. Et elle l'a remplacée par celle que les psychomages soupçonnent que je puisse être. »

Lawson le fixa un long moment sans rien dire, persuadé qu'Emily –ou du moins, celle dont Adam parlait puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée réellement- ne pouvait penser de cette manière là. Alors, avec un petit sourire compatissant et amical, il murmura :

« Et quelle a été sa réaction ? A-t-elle réagi comme tous les autres en te traitant différemment, en te parlant comme à une personne mentalement déficiente ou dérangée ? Ou est-elle restée auprès de toi et t'as expliqué ce qu'elle savait, sans… jugement ?

- Elle est restée admit Adam en baissant les yeux, troublé par le regard que posait le vieillard sur lui. C'est moi qui suis parti…

- Alors c'est toi qui as eu peur, et non Emily. Ce sont tes craintes qui ont provoqué « l'échec cuisant » dont tu parlais, pas les siennes ! Emily n'est pas le genre de filles à tourner de dos et à fuir les problèmes, à ce que tu m'as raconté… Ne la rend pas coupable de couardise alors que c'est toi qui est parti, Adam. »

L'adolescent releva la tête avec un sourire crispé. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire l'adulte, mais savait aussi parfaitement –pour l'avoir vécu à de multiples reprises- que le comportement d'Emily se modifierait peu à peu avec le temps. Lawson parut lire dans son esprit car il avança son siège –lequel grinça sur le parquet- jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de l'adolescent. Leurs genoux se frôlaient presque et le Psychomage força Adam à le regarder dans les yeux –sans pour autant le toucher afin de ne pas provoquer la réaction de rejet habituelle.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Oui. Je l'aime. Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Tu l'aimes et elle méritait de savoir la vérité. Elle te regardera probablement un peu différemment… Cependant, elle connaitra le vrai Adam. Elle a désormais toutes les cartes en main, et la façon dont elle jouera le jeu ne dépend que d'elle et de ses sentiments. Emily est une jeune fille intelligente, je doute donc qu'elle se fiera uniquement aux jugements d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle apprendra à découvrir qui tu es, si tentait que tu la laisse _te_ voir…

- Et si ça lui fait peur ? rétorqua Adam avec un bête trémolo dans la voix.

- Si ça lui fait peur, c'est qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi, ou pas prête tout simplement. Néanmoins, je suis persuadé d'une chose, Adam : tu es sans doute plus effrayé par ce que tu es que les autres le sont de ce que tu pourrais être. »

* * *

><p>Emily sentait son cœur battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine, tambourinant encore et encore, l'engourdissant presque. Elle ne comprenait pas que les gens puissent rechercher cet afflux d'adrénaline pour le plaisir, en faisant des tas de choses folles et inconsidérées. Toute sa vie, elle s'était plutôt bornée à repousser toutes les peurs et toutes les situations dangereuses. De toute évidence, ces situations ne plaisaient pourtant à s'imposer dans sa vie depuis quelques temps. Elle était parfaitement conscience qu'elle aurait pu éviter ce moment, qu'il lui aurait suffit de dire la vérité –ou du moins celle qu'auraient déduit les Aurors de son histoire- dès son réveil… Mais ce qui s'en serait probablement suivi aurait suffit à la rendre folle pour le reste de son existence.<p>

Ainsi, elle s'était décidée à jouer les détectives –puisque les Aurors ne possédaient définitivement aucun don pour cela, sauf peut-être ce nouveau type à l'allure sauvage qui venait de débarquer, mais qui ne lui inspirait que très peu confiance. Ce travail était hélas bien plus complexe que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée au départ et elle se retrouvait assise en cours –dans une salle quasi vide puisque la plupart des parents avaient préféré récupérer leurs enfants depuis les dernières agressions- sans la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Auparavant, un plan clair et précis était né dans son esprit, mais certains points restaient trop vagues et elle ne parvenait pas à trouver des moyens de résoudre les failles évidentes qui s'évertuaient à apparaitre dès qu'elle s'approchait d'une solution. Elle se doutait qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide, mais ne pouvait la rechercher auprès de son oncle ou encore de son père –ils étaient bien trop inquiets et n'hésiteraient probablement pas à dénoncer Adam. Les autres adultes se montreraient aussi terre-à-terre et elle ne leur faisait de toute façon pas assez confiance. Elle avait songé à parler à Cléo, mais craignait que cette dernière ne perde l'esprit en imaginant qu'Adam puisse être responsable de l'état de Violet. Kaithlyn n'était sans doute pas assez fiable. Et les autres…

Emily poussa un soupir d'exaspération qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Les quelques rares élèves encore présents se tournèrent vers elle, la fusillant du regard comme si le cours était passionnant –alors qu'Harry n'avait jamais été aussi assommant au contraire !

Brusquement, leur attention fut attirée vers le fond de la salle où la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un étudiant qu'Emily aurait souhaité éviter jusqu'à la fin des temps. Adam. Il accorda une grimace contrite à Harry avant de s'avancer vers lui, lui glissa un morceau de papier –sans doute un mot d'excuse rédigé par son psychomage, songea Emily- puis parcourut la salle d'un regard.

L'adolescente fut saisie d'horreur en le voyant se diriger vers sa table, mais il ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté d'elle, remplaçant ainsi un Serdaigle dont les parents s'angoissaient trop. Instinctivement, Emily s'éloigna un peu sans prêter la moindre attention aux étudiants qui murmuraient quelques réflexions probablement médisantes. Adam lui lança un petit sourire alors qu'Harry se raclait la gorge et reprenait son monologue.

Ce fut à ce moment là que l'adrénaline se mit à parcourir chaque nerf d'Emily, lui refilant des fourmis jusque dans les orteils. Son corps semblait paré à toute attaque, prêt à fuir le plus loin possible de cette personne qui lui avait fait tant de mal deux jours plus tôt. Son cerveau lui ordonnait de rester calme au contraire, rationnalisant la situation –Adam, ou qui qu'il soit, ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal dans une pièce pleine de monde ! Son cœur la poussait à se rapprocher du problème. Apparemment, le cœur d'Adam était sur la même longueur d'ondes, car l'adolescent se tourna légèrement vers elle et se pencha pour lui parler. Elle sentit les poils de ses avant-bras s'hérisser et dut contrer son instinct de survie pour ne pas bouger.

« Je suis désolée pour samedi soir… murmura Adam, la voix hésitante. Ma réaction a été un peu trop vive sans doute et je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir. C'était idiot. »

_Désolé_ ? Emily faillit éclater de rire, nerveusement, tant cette remarque lui sembla surréaliste. Il était _désolé_ ? Il trouvait sa réaction _un peu_ trop vive ? Il avait essayé de la tuer et trouvait sa réaction juste _un peu_ trop vive ? Elle résista difficilement à l'envie de lui demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait quelques soupçons et qu'il n'était pas utile de se montrer cruelle. Il lui fallut une seconde pour réussir à se rappeler qu'Adam était l'une des personnes les plus susceptibles de l'aider à obtenir les réponses qu'elle attendait tant, puisqu'il était le problème.

« T'enfuir ? répéta-t-elle après un léger moment d'absence.

- Oui, du bal. C'était particulièrement immature et… J'en ai parlé avec le Psychomage Lawson. Tu as probablement dû lire son nom dans les derniers dossiers me concernant. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a expliqué que… si tu n'as pas peur de moi, je ne dois pas avoir peur non plus. Alors…

- Tu… Tu n'es pas revenu ? Au bal ? »

Elle se souciait peu de ce que pensait un vieux docteur en cet instant, trop troublée par ce que venait de lui dire Adam, comme si les derniers moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble s'étaient déroulés sur la piste de danse, comme s'il avait totalement oublié le reste. Et c'était probablement le cas, puisqu'il l'observait sans une nuance de culpabilité dans le regard, alors que le Adam qu'elle connaissait en aurait été rongé.

Elle se recula brusquement sur son siège, jusqu'à se mettre hors de sa portée, dès qu'elle remarqua sa main, qui s'avançait sur la table, prête à saisir la sienne. Il fronça les sourcils une seconde, puis parut comprendre les raisons de ce recul, ou du moins les imagina avec clarté. Une grimace fendit ses lèvres et il se détourna avec l'intention évidente de cacher sa peine. Pourtant, mauvais acteur, il ne put pas la dissimuler aux yeux d'Emily et elle se sentit soudainement bien coupable. Elle résista difficilement à son désir de poser sa main par-dessus la sienne, pour le pousser à s'épancher davantage. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour en être capable. Mais si son cœur lui hurlait son amour pour Adam, alors que son cerveau lui murmurait ardemment qu'il n'était pas coupable et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre… Son corps lui, refusait de provoquer le moindre contact.

Son corps prit le dessus avec la force d'une tornade et elle se leva d'un seul bond. Une foule de visages étonnés se tournèrent vers elle, alors que son oncle interrompait une nouvelle fois sa diatribe anti-Voldemort. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Emily se stupéfia. Un instant, elle éprouva le désir fugace de mettre fin à toute cette histoire, d'apprendre à tous ces adultes qui l'avaient harcelée de question la vérité, ou du moins ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ainsi, ils pourraient aider Adam, et comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement, bien plus qu'elle, bête adolescente de dix-sept ans définitivement perdue et morte de trouille.

« _Ils l'emprisonneront sans même prendre la peine de se poser la moindre question, _chuchota une petite voix narquoise dans un coin de son crâne. _Adam est le suspect idéal, et tu en as parfaitement conscience. Tu n'auras même pas le temps de murmurer un « je t'aime » qu'il se retrouvera dans une cellule capitonnée, sans une seule chance d'évasion… Un mot et tu le perds définitivement._ »

Harry plissa le front, en l'attente de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui expliquerait la soudaine intervention de sa nièce. Nièce qui blêmissait d'avantage à chaque seconde. Elle lui donna l'impression d'être sur le point de s'effondrer, mais déjà elle se reprit, colla un sourire franc sur ses lèvres, offrant un regard inflexible à son oncle.

« Puis-je sortir ? Je ne me sens pas très bien… »

Harry hésita à peine une seconde avant d'acquiescer et Emily rassembla ses affaires, si rapidement que quelques murmures moqueurs l'atteignirent. La plupart concernait Adam et ils semblèrent tous persuadés qu'il était la seule et unique raison de cette fuite. Son esprit tortueux la poussa à rectifier mentalement ses idées : « _fuite en avant_ ». Car elle ne fuyait pas Adam, elle cherchait juste un moyen de reformer l'image qu'elle avait de lui. Et pour ça, rester assise bêtement sur un siège n'était guère utile.

Adam lui adressa un dernier regard, presque implorant, et elle détala. Elle ne réalisa qu'elle s'était mise à courir que lorsqu'un point de côté l'agressa et –alors qu'elle filait dans les couloirs- le plan qui se formait dans sa tête la poussait. Toujours un peu plus en avant. Vers cette solution qu'elle frôlait du bout de l'esprit, qu'elle caressait et modulait sans parvenir totalement à l'épouser. L'adrénaline créa un frisson qu'elle ne chercha même pas à contrôler et dévala un escalier à la volée.

Il lui fallut moins de cinq minutes pour atteindre la classe du Professeur Nott, lequel donnait cours aux Troisième Année dont faisait heureusement partie sa sœur. Sans cela, elle ne se serait jamais rappelée de l'emploi du temps d'une toute autre élève. Elle frappa à la porte sans réfléchir, prête à en briser le bois s'il le fallait. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se défouler davantage, quelqu'un –un étudiant rondouillard qu'elle ne connaissait pas- l'ouvrit.

Le professeur Nott leva les yeux de ses copies alors que les étudiants se tournaient vers elle. Emily refusa de songer davantage à ce qu'elle faisait, avant de découvrir les failles évidentes de son plan. Son regard défila sur les rangées d'adolescents, avant de se poser sur celle qu'elle cherchait.

« Miss Weasley, puis-je vous aider ? s'enquit finalement Théodore avec une amabilité quelque peu forcée.

- Oui, je… J'aurais besoin de vous emprunter Calyope pour quelques minutes, si possible. Une histoire de Préfets, mentit-elle avec assurance dès qu'elle lu une certaine suspicion dans les yeux de l'enseignant. Elle ne ratera presque rien du cours, je vous l'assure. »

Si Théodore soupçonna quelque chose, il ne le montra pas, et avec un haussement d'épaules, fit signe à sa fille de se lever. Cette dernière ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux ragots qui enflaient déjà dans les rangs autour d'elle, et suivit Emily sans poser la moindre question. Habituée à obéir, elle n'était guère du genre à s'inquiéter de voir ainsi débarquer une étudiante plus âgée. De plus, elle n'avait commis aucun acte répréhensible pour autant qu'elle sache –et elle avait lu le règlement de Poudlard avec suffisamment de sérieux pour le savoir.

Emily s'éloigna un peu afin d'être certaine qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne surprendrait cette conversation. Préfète en Chef, elle aussi connaissait le règlement par cœur, tant et si bien qu'elle aurait probablement été capable de le réciter si besoin était. Et elle savait parfaitement que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire enfreignait au moins dix règles. Celle sur l'intimidation, celle sur la violation du respect dû au professeur ainsi que celle sur la violation de la vie privée d'autrui, et encore bien d'autres auxquelles elle préférait ne pas songer avant de perdre courage.

« Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de Préfets ? Parce que je sais bien que je suis sur la liste des favoris pour le devenir dans deux ans, mais il est probablement trop tôt pour en parler, non ? » questionna Caly avec un air arrogant qui offrit une réponse toute faite à une question qu'Emily se posait depuis longtemps.

Adam avait le droit de maudire sa sœur. Tout en elle était insupportable et vivre constamment en sa compagnie devait s'avérer pire qu'Azkaban. Néanmoins, elle colla un sourire sur ses lèvres, factice mais nécessaire, et mentit. Une nouvelle règle enfreinte. Celle du chantage.

« Et bien en fait, le professeur McGonagall m'a proposé de noter quelques noms d'élèves qui –selon moi- seraient prédisposés à ce rôle… Et ne doute pas que tu es en tête ! Mais ce n'est pas le sujet que je souhaitais aborder avec toi.

- D'accord… Alors, de quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ?

- De ce que vaut une information capitale dans le cerveau d'un génie tel que toi, lança Emily sans faux-semblant.

- Je suppose que cela dépendrait de l'information, » répondit Caly sans se départir du sourire hautain qui était le sien.

Emily comprit qu'elle avait gagné, comme Caly ne doutait plus de parvenir un jour à être Préfète-en-Chef. Le sourire de la Serdaigle se transforma en une grimace. Elle jouait le tout pour le tout et en avait pleinement conscience. Caly pouvait s'offenser et s'empresser d'aller raconter tout ce qu'elle savait à son père et aux autres professeurs. Et alors, il en serait fichu du plan d'Emily. Pourtant, elle n'hésita pas longtemps.

« Le mot de passe nécessaire à l'entrée des appartements de tes parents. Voilà ce que je veux. »

* * *

><p>« Oh, mais la ferme ! »<p>

Le rugissement –aucun autre mot n'aurait pu qualifier ce son- de Théodore Nott interrompit la dispute qui s'était engagée quelques minutes auparavant. Le Professeur McGonagall lui accorda un regard à la fois désapprobateur –les gros mots n'étaient pas ses préférés !- et aimable –le remerciant ainsi silencieusement d'avoir réussi à faire taire ces gamins puis elle se tourna vers les autres.

L'Auror Towler était assis, un masque imperturbable ayant figé ses traits à mesure que les voix des trois idiots montaient de décibels. Le Psychomage Lawson lui faisait face, attendant que ce qui aurait dû une discussion saine et posée commence réellement, résistant difficilement à l'envie d'étudier les trois spécimens étranges qui s'exposaient sous son regard d'analyste.

Les trois perturbateurs n'avaient pas changés : Harry, Hermione et Ron se meurtrissaient du regard avec la certitude que jamais au grand jamais ils ne s'apprécieraient à nouveau. Le visage du Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'était joliment coloré d'un rouge soutenu et il devait essuyer la buée présente sur ses lunettes toutes les cinq secondes. Hermione, elle, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, serrait et desserrait sa main autour de sa baguette magique, ce pendant que le désir de lancer un sort la titillait dangereusement. Ron, avachi sur son siège dix minutes plus tôt, s'était tendu comme un arc et ressemblait de plus en plus à un lion, prêt à surgir pour dévorer une gazelle.

Bien qu'ils se soient tus, ils se lorgnaient toujours avec un air mauvais, trop étourdis par l'orgueil pour que l'un puisse envisager l'idée de céder en premier. Théodore poussa un nouveau soupir, tellement contrarié qu'il rêvait de quitter Poudlard au moins le temps de se calmer. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas maintenant.

L'Auror, après mainte tergiversions mentales, se décida enfin à intervenir et se leva de toute sa hauteur. Chaque mouvement chez cet homme dégageait une aura de force pure et il était habitué à ce qu'on lui obéisse. Il se dressa donc entre eux, cachant les uns à la vue des autres, brisant ainsi ce petit jeu idiot digne d'enfants de cinq ans. Puis, sans leur laisser le temps d'exprimer leur mécontentement, il expliqua, d'une voix si grave qu'elle semblait sortir des tréfonds de l'Univers même :

« Aucun de vous n'a raison, ni tord, est-ce clair ? A mes yeux, Emily Weasley cache quelque chose. Elle a dit la vérité, mais tout ce qu'elle a omis équivaut à un mensonge… Et Adam Nott est certes le coupable idéal, mais comme le Psychomage ici présent l'affirme, il n'aurait pas été capable d'agir avec autant de violence tout seul. Ce qui me ramène à mon idée de base : il y a deux suspects.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! rétorqua Harry avec rage. J'ai été Auror moi aussi, je vous le rappelle et nous savons parfaitement que deux personnes n'auraient pas pu aller aussi loin sans faire d'erreurs !

- C'est déjà arrivé…

- Oui, avec des adultes. Mais nous parlons d'adolescents, Towler ! Les adolescents font des tonnes de bêtises, surtout lorsqu'ils sont en groupe, et deux -ou même trois ou dix pendant que vous y êtes- jeunes de moins de dix-huit ans n'auraient pas été capable d'être aussi organisés pendant près de deux mois… Surtout que… Adam est…

- Adam est quoi ?! s'emporta Hermione sans lui laisser l'occasion de conclure. Adam est quoi, Harry ? Fou ?

- Non, j'allais dire « Solitaire », rétorqua simplement le binoclard sans même la regarder. Adam est un solitaire. Il a beaucoup de mal à tisser des liens normaux avec les gens, et ça, le Psychomage Lawson pourrait en témoigner. Soyons francs, ses condisciples de Gryffondors trainent avec lui une semaine sur deux parce qu'ils l'ont compris sa relation avec sa famille est loin d'être au beau fixe et il n'a aucun ami… »

Il devint aussi silencieux qu'un enfant pris en faute en voyant le regard que Théodore lui lança à l'évocation du mot « famille ». Il n'aurait pas dû aller aussi loin dans son analyse, mais refusait que Towler, comme les autres Aurors avant lui, fassent l'erreur de sous-estimer Adam. Il n'était pas qu'un gamin un peu étrange. Il était bien davantage. Il avait choisi d'être seul, les autres ne l'avaient pas fait paria. Il n'était pas qu'un gringalet, mais aussi un jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui, une baguette en main, aurait probablement pu le désarçonner en quelques minutes.

Avant qu'il ne puisse leur expliquer ça plus calmement, le Psychomage Lawson se racla la gorge. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui cette fois, comme poussés au respect par l'air de centenaire qu'exhibait le vieillard, ou alors simplement parce qu'ils avaient tous conscience que lui seul avait réussi à entrer dans le cerveau d'Adam.

« Il a des amis, corrigea Lawson avec un sourire. Ou du moins, des proches. Cléo Malefoy par exemple qui –bien qu'elle soit aussi seule que lui, ne vous intéresse pas pour de sombres raisons…

- Attendez, c'est celle qui a été libérée avec la mort de Trish Corner ? S'ils sont deux, elle pourrait très bien être…

- Non, elle n'est pas coupable, coupa le Psychomage sans se soucier des conséquences de ce brutal arrêt sur le moral d'un homme tel que Towler. Cléo n'a rien du profil d'une tueuse. Bref… Adam la côtoie aussi fréquemment Emily Weasley.

- Qui pourrait mentir pour lui… »

Ron faillit se ruer sur l'Auror pour le frapper –conscient pourtant qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à cette montagne de muscles. Le regard de McGonagall sur lui le figea au sol, mais ne l'empêcha hélas pas de parler.

« Ma fille ne côtoie pas vraiment Nott. Elle a juste… pitié de lui, voilà tout. Et elle ne serait pas capable de faire du mal à une salamandre !

- Elle est amoureuse de lui, admis Harry avec un sourire en coin. Elle est… folle amoureuse de lui. »

Il ne leva pas les yeux, refusant de voir Ron dont les yeux hurlaient probablement à la trahison. Les autres restèrent silencieux, certains sous le choc –la plupart avaient deviné les sentiments d'Adam pour Emily mais ne s'étaient pas doutés une seule seconde qu'ils puissent être réciproques les autres amusés –enfin, le Professeur Lawson était le seul dans ce cas, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Après un long silence, comme s'ils souhaitaient tous absorber cette révélation, Towler passa sa main dans sa tignasse avec l'air de s'être pris un coup sur la tête.

« Très bien, alors… Emily le défend. Peut-être a-t-elle participé même à certains crimes et… »

Ron n'eut pas le temps de foncer sur lui, interrompu dans son plan de vengeance par la porte du bureau, qui s'ouvrit avec une telle force qu'elle alla se rabattre contre le mur en un craquement sombre. Le Professeur McGonagall se leva d'un bond, prête à renvoyer l'inopportun dehors par la force d'un sortilège. Elle n'en fut pas capable en le reconnaissant. Caly Nott entra dans la pièce en courant et fonça dans les bras de sa mère, qui sans hésiter passa ses bras autour d'elle. Les autres adultes restèrent silencieux, le cœur au bord des lèvres, saisissant le sens de cette intervention avant même que Caly n'ouvre la bouche :

« L'infirmière est morte… »

* * *

><p><em>Adam…<em>

Facile à trouver et pourtant, Emily se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas donné ce mot de passe en premier lieu car malgré elle, le peu d'intérêt que montraient Théodore et Hermione à leur fils lui semblait presque légitime. Pourtant, ce nom, qui permettait d'accéder à leurs quartiers personnels, prouvaient qu'ils tenaient à Adam bien plus que les autres –et probablement le principal concerné- ne le pensaient. Emily ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'ils avaient simplement du mal à le lui révéler. Adam, bien qu'elle l'aime plus que n'importe qui au monde, n'était pas très facile à apprivoiser. Et pour des parents, l'accepter devait être encore plus malaisé.

Pénétrer dans le sanctuaire de ses professeurs s'avéra bien plus facile dès lors qu'Emily eut en sa possession leur mot de passe – fraichement obtenu auprès de leur fille un peu trop ambitieuse. Sans tarder, elle se glissa à travers le trou du portrait dissimulant les lieux et attendit qu'il se referme derrière elle avant de respirer normalement.

Son regard enroba la pièce en une seconde à peine. Le lit défait –Hermione Granger refusait probablement que les Elfes de Maison rangent les lieux !, les piles instables de livres de chevet, les vêtements d'homme sur le rebord d'une chaise. Elle les aurait crus plus maniaques, mais de toute évidence, les récents événements les avaient poussés à revoir l'ordre de leur priorité, reléguant le rangement à une activité superflue.

Malgré le capharnaüm qui régnait, Emily n'avait aucun mal à repérer quelques détails prouvant qu'il s'agissait bien des appartements du couple Nott, dont quelques photos de famille. Elle s'en approcha, et scruta l'une d'elle : Adam, âgé de cinq ans, dans son joli costume noir. Le jour de leur première rencontre. Elle esquissa un sourire en réalisant qu'elle n'avait jamais douté qu'un jour, elle reverrait ce petit garçon qu'il était alors et qui l'avait étourdie momentanément. Elle s'était raccrochée à ce souvenir, et s'y raccrochait encore. C'était de cet Adam là dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Et c'était cet Adam là qu'elle souhaitait retrouver.

Avec un sourire, elle détacha son attention des photographies pour se faufiler dans la pièce avoisinante : le bureau. Elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer la bibliothèque puisque cette dernière prenait le pan d'un mur entier. Des piles trônaient sur tous les meubles également et avec un rire, Emily se demanda si le couple avait réellement tout lu. Etonnement, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, sachant pertinemment que les habitants des lieux pouvaient revenir à tout moment, même si la classe n'était pas encore finie. Se laisser surprendre à fouiner dans une pièce à laquelle elle n'aurait même pas dû avoir accès pouvait la faire renvoyer sans doute, et elle tenait bien trop à son avenir pour ça.

Elle survola du regard le titre des mille livres exposés là, en ouvrit quelques uns et soupira profondément. Elle avait été naïve de croire que ceux traitant de la Magie Noire serait aussi accessibles que les autres. Théodore Nott avait beau avoir fait vécu toute sa vie dans une famille qui l'abordait sans honte, il devait aussi comprendre que les gens n'étaient pas tous aussi ouverts que lui à ce sujet.

Elle fixa longuement les étagères, dans l'espoir qu'une solution miracle s'imposerait à son esprit. Mais ce fut toute autre chose qui attira son attention : une légère anfractuosité entre deux bibliothèques, assez épaisse pour qu'on y glisse un fin objet. Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'y faire passer sa main, sans succès, avant de prendre sa baguette. L'objet –bien qu'il soit de bois- était assez solide pour supporter d'être utilisé comme pied-de-biche. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas à s'en servir comme tel. Le bout de la baguette s'enfonça profondément dans l'interstice et Emily se sentit attirée par le meuble, sur lequel elle se retrouva plaquée en trop peu de temps pour le dire.

Instinctivement, elle chercha à arracher son arme à ce drôle de maléfice, avant de fermer les yeux en comprenant qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Le sortilège devait sans doute protéger les livres de Magie Noire du Professeur et s'en prendre à quiconque s'en approchait, songea Emily avec déception et surtout désarroi. Pourtant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu trouver une seule solution valable, ses pieds décollèrent du sol. Comme attirée par un aimant, elle ne tenta même pas de se défendre. Un craquement sourd retentit à travers la pièce et un objet tranchant lui pinça la joue. Elle ferma les yeux plus fort.

Brusquement, aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les airs, ses jambes retombèrent au sol, ses genoux se cognant l'un contre l'autre avant de se dérober.

Une odeur de moisi vint titiller ses narines, un parfum de vieux parchemin s'y ajouta et n'y résistant plus, absorbée par une curiosité incontrôlable, elle rouvrit les yeux. Avec un sursaut d'étonnement, elle constata qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans le bureau des Nott mais dans un lieu plus intéressant : une bibliothèque, bien plus vaste qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire. Et des ouvrages. Des centaines et des centaines. Reliure noire. Lettres aussi sombres. Vestiges d'une époque passée survivants à la censure imposée par le ministère de la magie.

Pure magie noire.

Emily ne put retenir un sourire, à la fois heureuse d'avoir découvert –par inadvertance, certes- ce lieu caché, et piquée par une curiosité maladive qui la poussait à vouloir lire tous ces livres d'une seule traite. Evidement, elle ne le fit pas. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle lut les titres étalés en lettres gothiques sur le dos des multiples pavés, à la recherche d'un indice et surtout d'un livre en particulier : _Schizophrénia_. Elle se rappelait de l'avoir trouvé au Ministère et même si quelques indices et phrases résonnaient encore en son esprit, elle avait besoin de davantage de détails.

Elle sut avant de comprendre que les œuvres étaient rangées par ordre alphabétique qu'elle ne le trouverait pas là. Avec un soupir de résignation, elle partit à tâtons, ouvrant et refermant mille livres en observant frénétiquement le cadran de sa montre. Les heures s'écoulaient, imperturbables, malgré le stress qui faisait peu à peu trembler ses mains.

Puis, la chance tourna au détour d'un paragraphe de « _l'Impero & Autres Maléfices Extraordinairement Troublants_ ». Son regard glissa sur un mot : « Schizophrène » avant de passer à un autre : « Non-moi ». Alors seulement elle lut, le cœur au bord des lèvres :

« _Une potion, majorée par un sortilège, suffit : la victime perd alors conscience de qui elle est et se transforme en un être totalement différent contrôlé par une entité autre –celle de l'agresseur. Plus puissant que l'Impero, à laquelle une personne entrainée peut résister, le sortilège Schizophrénia s'avère aussi dangereux que mortel et peut causer d'irrémédiables dommages psychologiques. _ Extrait de l'Unique Ouvrage traitant sur le sujet, Schizophrénia, d'un auteur inconnu. »_

Un bruissement la coupa dans sa lecture et elle sursauta violemment. Le livre se retrouva au sol en un claquement sec, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui la fit toussoter. Avec un nœud au ventre, elle se retourna, prête à affronter la colère du Professeur Nott.

« Adam ? s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, flanchant presque face à la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir en cet instant. Comment as-tu…

- Caly, murmura-t-il pour seule réponse, évidente et pourtant bien décevante. Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole en public depuis ses quatre ans, mais elle a choisi de faire une entorse à cette règle… Apparemment, tu as réussi à briser sa sérénité ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je… Je suis juste venue… »

Adam fit un pas en avant. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, mais Emily recula d'un pas, jusqu'à se retrouver plaquée contre une bibliothèque dont une étagère s'enfonça dans son dos. L'adolescent se figea, conscient qu'il était la seule raison de son trouble et avec un soupir, marmonna avec un éclat de rage pure dans les yeux :

« Je suis désolé, mais… J'ai cru que tu… Tu ne jugerais pas. Si tu ne veux plus que je t'approche, dis le moi franchement. Au moins, je cesserai de me torturer.

- Quoi ? bégaya-t-elle en tremblant, se demandant s'il avouait avoir quelque chose à se reprocher ou s'il évoquait un autre sujet.

- La plupart des gens flippent dès qu'ils apprennent la vérité à mon sujet. J'avais juste espéré que tu tentes de vraiment comprendre au lieu d'écouter… Ou plutôt de lire… l'avis de psychomages qui ne me connaissent pas réellement. »

Emily eut besoin d'une minute avant de réellement se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait lu. En réalité, les beaux discours de tous ces gens n'avaient pas terni l'image qu'elle se faisait d'Adam, même pas une seconde. Ils avaient réussi à insuffler un nuage de doute dans son esprit, sans pour autant lui faire oublier l'Adam qu'elle croyait connaitre… Jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de l'étrangler.

Les mots qu'elle venait de lire dans l'ouvrage qui reposait toujours sur le sol lui revinrent brusquement, alors que d'autres, que son cerveau avait perdus suite au manque d'oxygène revenaient par saccade.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit après le meurtre de Cassie Finnigan ? lança-t-elle sans prendre le temps de le rassurer.

- Quoi ?

- Le lendemain. Quand je t'ai demandé si ça valait la peine que je te protège et que je mente pour toi, ou du moins si j'avais eu raison de le faire.

- Oui et bien ? s'impatienta-t-il, l'esprit trop tourmenté pour tenter de la suivre.

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas. Que tu ne te rappelais pas. C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as aucun souvenir de cette nuit là ? »

Adam fit un pas en arrière, ultime façon de se protéger alors qu'une langueur douloureuse s'imposait à son esprit. Depuis le bal, il perdait pied et se retrouver auprès d'Emily lui donnait l'impression de se noyer complètement. Comme en cet instant. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait. Elle aurait pu parler une autre langue qu'il n'aurait pas été plus avancé. Secouant la tête, il tenta tant bien que mal de percer la bulle de solitude qui l'entourait.

« Non… Je ne me rappelle pas.

- Et la nuit du bal ? chuchota-t-elle, la voix rendue rauque par la peur qui enserrait sa gorge. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé après ton départ ?

- Oui, je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai dormi, répondit-il sans douter une seule seconde.

- Tu t'en souviens réellement ou tu penses que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je… Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Emily sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues avant même de réaliser qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Ne résistant plus à l'envie qui la tiraillait, elle s'avança vers lui, jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher –ce qu'elle ne fit pas, morte de trouille à cette idée.

« Tout, Adam. Ça change tout. »

Alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien, Emily sentit son cœur s'emballer à mesure que cette vérité insoutenable s'imposait à elle avec la violence d'un coup de poignard. Le sortilège dont il était la cible faisait certes de lui une victime, puisque c'était ainsi qu'ils l'appelaient dans « _l'Impero & Autres Maléfices Extraordinairement Troublants_ » mais aussi un coupable. Le parfait coupable d'une machination dont l'investigateur ne faisait aucun doute. Sentant un sanglot enfler dans sa gorge, Emily se refusa à céder de la place à la tristesse et se rassura mentalement : Adam n'était pas conscient, pas une seule seconde. Il n'avait pas tué tous ces gens, ni fait souffrir volontairement qui que ce soit. Il n'était qu'un pantin. Sans vie et sans but.

Un pantin.

Un pantin trop facilement manipulable, par la faute de ces mille soucis qu'exposaient clairement les psychomages l'ayant rencontrés.

La tristesse fut remplacée par l'indignation, puis par la rage. Pure et destructrice. Le désir de vengeance s'imposa alors et –avec un sourire à faire peur- elle leva la main. Adam se stupéfia, telle une statue de glace, dans l'attente de cette douleur qu'il craignait davantage à chaque seconde et qui –hélas- refit surface dès que les doigts d'Emily frôlèrent la peau de sa joue. L'assaut le désarçonna et il serra les dents, prêt à le refouler…

Ses iris perdirent de leur éclat, passant du noir d'encre au noir abime. La douleur s'effaça lentement et son corps se détendit imperceptiblement, ce pendant que la moue abattue qu'il arborait un peu plus tôt se transformait en un rictus plein de morgue.

Emily perçut ces changements, aussi microscopiques soient-ils. En réalité, elle les avait attendus. Elle se détacha de lui, dans l'espoir de parvenir à s'emparer de sa baguette avant qu'il ait pu l'intercepter, et fit quelques pas. Trop tard. La poigne du garçon encercla son bras et il l'attira vers lui avec une force qu'elle n'avait jamais décelée en lui avant l'épisode du bal. Elle ne chercha même pas à se débattre, consciente qu'elle ne parviendrait qu'à l'agacer un peu plus, et qu'il lui fallait gagner du temps pour comprendre réellement ce que tout cela signifiait et ainsi ne pas risquer le moindre drame.

Drame qui semblait se dessiner un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Un bref sourire éclata sur la bouche d'Adam. Non, pas Adam, se rattrapa-t-elle avant même d'avoir pu y songer franchement. L'Autre. L'Autre qui, dans un seul mouvement, se pencha vers elle, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se retrouve à un millimètre à peine de son oreille. Ses genoux flanchèrent sous elle alors qu'il murmurait, avec un calme si déroutant qu'il en devint fascinant :

« Tu aurais dû mourir, tu sais ? Mais puisque tu es là… J'ai quelques projets pour nous. Tu veux les entendre ? »

Cette voix. Ce ton. Cette condescendance absurde tant l'être qui l'utilisait était méprisable. Et ce dégoût que lui seul pouvait lui inspirer. Le souffle court, Emily ne parvint qu'à énoncer son nom avant de sentir ses jambes se dérober.

« Bart… »

* * *

><p>Bart.<p>

Le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire, le corps figé dans une concentration si intense qu'elle en était palpable, le jeune homme était plongé dans les pensées d'un autre. Cet autre qui –à l'autre bout du château- obéissait à chaque demande qu'il formulait mentalement, tel un pantin désarticulé dont le marionnettiste surdoué tirait les cordes. Le temps semblait s'étirer, si long que chaque minute devenait heure, et que la douleur dans sa tête menaçait de le faire flancher. Un filet de sueur coula sur sa tempe, presque chatouillis, mais il ne le sentit pas. Les tambourinements de son cœur étaient le seul rythme auquel il pouvait encore se fier et à mesure qu'il approchait de l'heure fatidique, conserver le contact devenait ardu.

Il sentait que l'esprit d'Adam –une part infime dont il n'avait même pas conscience- tâchait de se débattre et de reprendre le contrôle. Et cette partie là, sournoise et sensible, s'avérait être plus épuisante à gérer que tout le reste. Il avait dû y travailler longuement avant de parvenir à faire obéir pleinement Adam. Au départ, il lui demandait simplement de se réveiller en pleine nuit pour quelques balades nocturnes. Exercice simple qui demandait aussi peu de puissance que de contrôler la stupide rouquine Potter qui –tellement angoissée à l'idée de monter sur son balai- était la proie la plus facile du monde.

Adam… C'était autre chose. Son esprit était déjà si fragmenté au départ que saisir toutes ses subtilités avaient déjà pris des heures. Bart savait pertinemment qu'il aurait choisir une autre marionnette, mais Adam remplissait parfaitement toutes les attentes que les gens normaux se faisaient d'un serial-killer. Lorsque le moment viendrait, personne ne poserait la moindre question, personne n'oserait remettre en question sa version des faits. Absolument personne. Même si la fille Weasley avait failli mettre son plan en péril, il venait tout juste de reprendre le contrôle.

Contrôle absolu de tout et de toute chose.

Le sentiment de puissance que cette révélation imposa en lui forma un frisson de plaisir jouissif tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était devenu maitre. Maitre d'un chaos dont il était l'investigateur. Presque Maitre du Monde.

Il lâcha prise sur Adam, tout en douceur pour éviter le moindre effilochage de leur lien psychique, et revint au présent, un sourire aux lèvres. Son regard prit quelques secondes de plus pour revenir à la normale et défila sur les lieux. L'infirmerie. Il aurait voulu disposer d'un lieu plus fort en symbolique, mais cette satanée fille Potter, comateuse sur son lit, l'en avait empêchée. Perdre du temps et prendre des risques à la transporter ? Pas question ! Et puis, il n'avait eu ainsi aucun mal à retrouver la deuxième pièce de son puzzle. Pièce qui semblait prête à le mettre en colère, ce qui était une très mauvaise idée. Mais Cléo n'avait jamais réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes.

« Détache-moi, Zabini ! Ou je te jure que je… »

Il se retrouva face à elle en un geste et glissa son majeur contre ses lèvres charnues :

« Chut, Chut… On y est presque.

- Presque où, espèce de malade ?! Détache-moi, maintenant ! »

Cléo tâcha de bouger, mais les liens invisibles qui meurtrissaient la peau de ses poignets l'empêchèrent de faire trop de mouvements. Bras tendus au dessus de sa tête, attachée à une trentaine de centimètres du sol, elle flottait. Et sans ses cordes qui entaillaient sa chair, elle aurait presque pu profiter de cette sensation unique : comme si elle volait. Mais le visage de Bart, si proche du sien qu'il menaçait de provoquer des nausées, lui faisait largement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas là pour rire. Son regard défila soigneusement sur Violet qui –malgré le hurlement strident poussée par l'infirmière avant que Bart lui tranche la gorge- restait totalement inerte.

Bart suivit son regard et un fin sourire marqua l'ourlet de ses lèvres. Un sourire qui ne promettait rien de bon. Puis, comme s'il percevait un son que lui seul était capable d'entendre, il pencha sa tête sur le côté et tendit l'oreille.

« Ah voilà… Nos derniers invités arrivent, ma belle Cléo. La fête va pouvoir commencer. »

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>Et après on dit que c'est Adam qui voit un psy, mais y'en a un autre qui aurait sérieusement besoin d'une thérapie... -& d'un dictionnaire aussi en fait pour lire le sens du mot "fête".

**Petites Questions : **Quelles questions poser là, franchement ? u_u' Uhm : Qui va mourir/survivre ? Pourquoi Bart a-t-il fait tout ça ? Etes-vous déçu ? Euh... Enfin, allez y éclatez vous & torturez vous à savoir ce qu'il en est exactement... :D

A très bientôt -chapitre prêt, j'attends juste un petit peu quand même...

-Plus qu'un chapitre avant l'épilogue...-

**! Des tas de bisous !**

**B_T**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Note - **BOU. (Z'avez eu peur hein ?) Bon, suite au harcèlement -enfin si un message sur mon mur fB peut-être considéré comme du harcèlement xD- de Loufoca (son nom lui va si bien... :D) j'me décide à poster. Semaine pourrie donc je vous avais un peu oubliés, désolée désolée. Merci à nouveau à tous pour vos reviews... (& _Yuki_, il faudrait que tu m'envoies le moyen de te contacter par mail -mon adresse est disponible sur mon profil, car ils suppriment les adresses dans les reviews...)

Dernier chapitre donc. Fin ultra sadique également... M'en veuillez pas trop. Merci ! xD

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire cette fin...

* * *

><p><strong>Schizophrenia<strong>

**Non-moi**

* * *

><p>« <em>L'amour est une force sauvage. Quand nous essayons de le contrôler, il nous détruit. Quand nous essayons de l'emprisonner, il nous rend esclaves. Quand nous essayons de le comprendre, il nous laisse perdus et confus.<em> »

Paulo Coelho.

* * *

><p>Emily sentait le sang bouillonner dans ses veines, distillant un doux parfum d'adrénaline qu'elle ne pouvait refluer, malgré la certitude de vivre un cauchemar. Tout cela ne pouvait être réel : la poigne d'<em>Adam<em> qui coupait la circulation de son avant-bras à sa main engourdie ; Bart assis sur son trône de matelas ; Cléo suspendue dans le vide par des liens qu'elle ne pouvait voir… Rien de tout cela ne pouvait être réel. Pas ici. Pas au cœur même de Poudlard où des dizaines de sorciers parfaitement qualifiés pouvaient les défendre. Mais où étaient-ils finalement ?

Emily gémit de douleur au moment même où les doigts d'_Adam_ s'enfonçaient dans sa chair blême, lui faisant perdre un peu plus de couleur encore. Elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer que les adultes aient laissé tout cela arriver sans intervenir, aveugles, trop intéressés par leurs pathétiques histoires de rancunes de jeunesses pour se soucier un tant soit peu de leurs enfants. Enfants qui se retrouvaient désarmés face à –Emily n'hésitait plus à le penser- un sociopathe encore plus fou et pervers qu'elle l'avait cru au départ.

Bart ne semblait pourtant pas bien méchant au premier abord. Il n'était qu'un de ces idiots sans envergures, obsédé par le sexe et plus encore par ces discours à l'idéologie raciste dans lesquels il avait baigné tout sa vie. Un imbécile en somme. Un peu violent, carrément agaçant, définitivement insupportable. Mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il soit réellement dangereux. Certes, il l'avait mise mal à l'aise des centaines de fois au cours des années, il s'était moqué d'elle, l'avait cherchée –jusqu'à la trouver-, mais Emily ne s'était jamais sentie particulièrement menacée en sa présence. Elle réalisait enfin pleinement à quel point elle s'était fourvoyée, et surtout à quel point elle l'avait sous-estimé.

Mais cette erreur était loin d'être la seule. La douleur que lui infligeait Adam en était la preuve. Elle détourna les yeux pour fixer Cléo, laquelle semblait plus furieuse que dépassée, éclatant même de rage, comme si ce sentiment était plus puissant qu'elle et qu'il avait entaché chaque fibre de son corps. Pourtant, cette colère ne paraissait pas infliger la moindre culpabilité à Bart, lequel était plongé dans une sorte de transe qui aurait angoissée Emily si elle n'avait pas tant souhaité qu'il souffre.

Brusquement, la paume d'_Adam_ s'arracha à elle et mille fourmis fictives s'amusèrent à se balader sous la peau du bras de la jeune fille. Le temps qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il l'avait lâchée, le garçon bascula en arrière. Elle ne put le rattraper que sa tête heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd, suivie par le reste de son corps qui semblait aussi lourd que du plomb. Emily se retrouva à genoux auprès de lui, se souciant peu de ce qu'il venait de faire contre son gré, consciente que son évanouissement devait quelque chose à Bart.

Le Bart en question avait en effet rouvert les yeux, ayant abandonné le monde des mortels quelques minutes auparavant, juste le temps de contrôler Adam afin qu'il entre dans l'infirmerie et en bloque l'accès sans riposter. Etrangement, il appréciait ces courtes excursions dans le corps du jeune homme, surtout dès lors qu'il s'agissait de sortilèges. En effet, tuer les victimes –leurs victimes- ne s'était pas révélé aussi amusant qu'il l'espérait : le corps d'Adam était faible, si peu musclé que donner le moindre coup lui demandait une force phénoménale.

Sa magie, au contraire, était puissante. A chaque fois qu'il utilisait sa baguette, il sentait un courant d'énergie pure parcourir son corps –ou plutôt, le corps d'Adam en réalité- et s'en sentait engourdi de plaisir. Accéder aux connaissances de magie du Gryffondor était alors très facile et il lui suffisait de piocher parmi les mille sorts qu'il avait déjà utilisé pour faire tout et n'importe quoi. Ainsi, rendre l'infirmerie inaccessible –ce qui aurait été sans doute impossible s'il avait été tout seul- avait été un jeu d'enfants.

« Mince, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire en se levant pour se rapprocher d'Emily et d'Adam. J'ai rompu le contact un peu trop vite, je crois… J'espère qu'il se réveillera assez tôt pour participer lui aussi ! Il tient le rôle principal, alors il serait probablement déçu s'il devait rater le final. »

Emily leva les yeux vers lui, rasséréné par le pouls –qui, bien que filant, existait encore bel et bien- d'Adam sous ses doigts. L'étincelle de colère qui anima ses iris fusilla Bart, mais ne le désarçonna pas une seconde. Il sourit même davantage avant de s'avancer de quelques pas, fixant Emily sans éprouver le moindre remord pour ce qu'il avait fait. Pour ce qu'il allait faire.

« Le final ? », répéta-t-elle sans se redresser.

Elle savait qu'elle se mettait dans une situation dangereuse en restant ainsi assise. Mais sans sa baguette –qu'Adam avait récupérée et balancée à travers une fenêtre quelques minutes auparavant- elle n'avait de toute manière aucune façon de s'en sortir. Gagner du temps restait sa seule option valable : peut-être quelqu'un parviendrait-il à se faufiler à travers les mailles du filet d'apparence infranchissable des sortilèges dressés par Adam. Après tout, un Auror et des tas de professeurs devraient pouvoir défier la magie d'un simple adolescent de dix-sept ans, ou du moins, elle était assez naïve pour l'espérer.

Bart ne semblait pourtant pas le moins du monde inquiet, et cela suffisait à briser les maigres espoirs d'Emily. Cléo, elle, était incapable de s'affranchir de cette fureur qui bouillonnait en elle, fureur qui l'abrutissait et la rendait incapable de réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait que regarder Violet, toujours figée dans un sommeil sans rêves, Adam qui semblait dans le même état, et Emily qui ne pourrait jamais se défendre contre une telle folie.

« Un final fulgurant ! Du grand art. Je l'ai préparé soigneusement durant les derniers mois et je suis impatient de vous le révéler. Je doute qu'il vous plaise en vérité… Mais votre réaction est essentielle !

- Tu es un grand malade ! cracha soudainement Emily sans parvenir à retenir le dégoût qu'il lui faisait éprouver.

- Malade ? Tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point, Weasley. »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il franchit le dernier mètre qui les séparait et la souleva par la tresse qui tombait sur son épaule, menaçant de lui arracher les cheveux. Des larmes de douleur apparurent au coin de ses yeux, mais –avec une fierté de Weasley- elle les dissimula vaillamment. Elle aurait voulu s'éloigner de lui, mais Bart ne la lâcha pas. La tirant avec une force provoquée par l'adrénaline, il la conduisit à Cléo. Un instant, elles crurent qu'il allait l'attacher elle aussi, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de la faire tomber au sol, jusqu'à ce que son corps cogne contre l'un des murs. Elle se recroquevilla, enroulant ses jambes de ses bras, enrayant ainsi les tremblements qui la saisissaient par à-coups. Cléo, pour faire dévier l'attention de Bart, lança la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ?

- Mauvaise question, Cléo. Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait… Et ça importe bien plus que ce que je vais faire.

- Alors… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-elle, maudissant les tremblements qui secouaient sa voix alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Un rictus, presque semblable à un sourire, se dessina sur ses lèvres et –s'arrachant à sa contemplation d'Emily- il se tourna vers Cléo. Il se retrouva face à elle en une seconde et, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux corps assoupis d'Adam et de Violet, il la caressa du regard. Un frisson parcourut son échine : preuve irréfutable de cette répugnance qu'il lui inspirait.

« J'ai contrôlé l'incontrôlable, plus longtemps et plus intensément que tous les sorciers avant moi, soupira-t-il sans essayer de cacher sa fierté. Je suis parvenu à un résultat qui frôle la perfection, malgré les efforts de certaines personnes pour me faire échouer. Je suis devenu plus fort que tous les spécialistes de l'Impero du monde, plus fort même que Lord Voldemort, plus fort encore que le créateur de ce fichu sort même, j'en suis persuadé… Je suis devenu…

- Lâche. Pas fort. Tu es lâche, juste ça ! »

La voix d'Emily interrompit l'inquiétant monologue de Bart, lequel se tourna vers elle avec un air mauvais. Il n'aimait guère être coupé dans ses discours grandiloquents, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient préparés depuis des semaines. Cléo adressa un signe à Emily, lui ordonnant de se taire afin de ne pas l'énerver, mais Bart ne s'intéressa pas à elle plus d'une seconde. En un murmure, il rétorqua :

« Je ne suis pas lâche. J'ai juste décidé d'être pragmatique. Mon corps renferme mon esprit et ni l'un ni l'autre ne devait être blessé. Choisir une autre personne pour mener à bien mon projet n'était qu'un moyen d'assurer ma protection. Enfin, peu importe.

- Je ne comprends pas, admit faiblement Cléo, définitivement perdue.

- Evidemment que tu ne comprends pas… Mais Emily va tout t'expliquer puisqu'elle a réussi à trouver des réponses à toutes ses questions. N'est-ce pas, Emily ? s'enquit-il sans prendre la peine de dissimuler sa rancœur. Tu ne dis rien ? Très bien, je vais donc tout t'expliquer ma belle Cléo. Après tout, une fête ne serait pas une fête si tous les participants ne connaissaient pas parfaitement les règles de base de notre histoire.

- Les... règles ?

- Exactement ! Règle Numéro Une : je n'ai jamais touché à un seul cheveu de Cassie Finnigan, cette insignifiante greluche. Ni à Wilson Hooper –Merlin merci. Ni à Jeff Londubat –je m'en excuse d'ailleurs. Ni à Trish Corner –bien que j'ai touché mille autres parties de son corps. Ni même à Emily, n'est-ce pas ? Rien ne me relit à eux. Ni toi, ni personne, et encore moins ces Aurors qui n'ont jamais songé à me considérer comme un coupable. Tache de ne pas l'oublier : je suis parfaitement innocent. »

Cléo fronça les sourcils sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Puis, elle prit conscience des noms manquant dans cette liste et faillit poser une question, qu'il s'empressa de chasser d'un geste impatient de la main, apparemment désireux de continuer avant d'être interrompu à nouveau.

« Règle Numéro Deux : Adam a haché la peau de Cassie Finnigan, comme s'il voulait la rendre méconnaissable. On raconte que même sa mère n'a pas pu la reconnaitre. Adam a également fracassé le crâne de Wilson Hooper, histoire de lui faire passer l'envie d'être une pauvre lavette. Adam a aussi cogné Jeff Londubat, jusqu'à ce qu'un os perfore son poumon, jusqu'à ce que son crâne explose sous la pression de ses coups de pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec son propre sang. Adam a tranché la carotide de Trish Corner pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait apprendre à se taire. Et Adam a étranglée Emily… Ce qui pourrait passer pour une agression passionnelle au vu de leurs relations.

- Adam ? répéta Cléo en un son presque méconnaissable. Adam n'aurait jamais… Adam n'est pas… »

Elle se tourna autant que possible vers Emily, dans l'espoir d'obtenir un soutien qui ne vint pas. La jeune Weasley se contenta de baisser les yeux en se renfermant davantage sur elle-même. Cléo jeta alors un coup d'œil au corps inanimé d'Adam avant de revenir à Bart qui savourait vicieusement cet avant-goût de victoire.

« Règle Numéro Trois, continua-t-il comme pour l'achever, Je serais capable d'entrer dans ton esprit en une minute à peine, comme dans celui d'Emily, ou même celui de Violet. Je serais capable de t'ordonner de sauter par la fenêtre. Je serais capable de demander à Emily d'assassiner sa propre cousine. Je serais capable de vous faire faire n'importe quoi, avec… n'importe qui, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard. J'en serais capable, mais je ne le ferais pas. Adam me demande déjà assez de puissance, et je n'ai besoin que de lui.

- Tu… Tu es dans sa tête ?

- Oui. Depuis le milieu de l'été en vérité. Depuis l'anniversaire de Caly. Tu étais là, Adam également et vous avez été… Désagréables.

- Attends, tu as tué quatre personnes à cause d'un anniversaire ?

- Non, j'ai tué quatre personnes parce que tu as dit à Adam que tu étais amoureuse ! »

Cléo se stupéfia en lisant de la déception –qu'il cacha presque immédiatement dès lors qu'il comprit qu'il perdrait pied s'il laissait ses émotions l'envahir- sur son visage. Elle aurait voulu lui rétorquer : « Et alors ? » mais la vérité s'infiltrait sournoisement en elle, lui assénant un frisson de culpabilité irrépressible.

Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de cet anniversaire où ils s'ennuyaient tant malgré la présence d'Adam, lequel semblait si triste qu'elle s'était elle aussi laissée envahir par la mélancolie. Elle se souvenait d'avoir fui Bart et ses réflexions salaces –comme toujours depuis qu'il connaissait le mot « salace » justement. Elle se souvenait aussi de sa discussion avec Adam, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé avec une certaine crainte si selon elle, l'amour –le vrai- devait nécessairement faire mal. Elle avait alors reçu une lettre de Violet, la toute première, et flottait encore sur un nuage romantique, toute étourdie par ses sentiments qui battaient en elle, comme des milliers d'oiseaux invincibles. Elle avait répondu que non, que l'amour –le vrai- pouvait aussi être simple ; puis lui avait avoué –du bout des lèvres, presque honteuse de l'admettre- qu'elle était amoureuse elle aussi et que rien ne lui faisait plus de bien.

Elle réalisa à quel point son avis avait changé, et comprit que la réponse qu'elle aurait offerte à Adam serait différente s'il reposait cette question. Non, l'amour –le vrai- ne devait pas toujours faire mal, mais aimer quelqu'un poussait nécessairement à se dévoiler et donc à souffrir, qu'il n'y avait rien de simple là-dedans, et qu'elle s'en rendait un peu plus compte chaque jour. Elle aurait pu aussi lui dire qu'elle était heureuse malgré tout, parce qu'elle avait rencontré une personne qui l'aimait en retour et que tout le monde n'avait pas cette chance.

Bart ne l'avait jamais eue.

Elle avait pris ses réflexions au sujet de Violet pour de l'homophobie pure et simple, alors que sa rage était bien plus profonde que ça. Ce n'était pas juste de la discrimination envers une chose qui –elle n'en doutait pas- le répugnait mais une certaine forme de jalousie qu'il ne savait pas exprimer autrement que par des remarques dégradantes.

En secouant la tête, elle retira ces idées de son esprit. Bart était dingue, quelles que soient les raisons qui l'aient poussé à agir ainsi et à provoquer de tels drames. Des milliers d'hommes avant lui s'étaient vus repoussés par des femmes qu'ils aimaient ou désiraient simplement –elle ne pouvait imaginer que Bart soit capable de ressentir de l'amour. Ils n'avaient pas pour autant assassiné des innocents. Son histoire et ses mensonges ne tenaient pas debout.

« Et alors ? énonça-t-elle enfin avec morgue. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire comme n'importe quel adolescent normal et faire courir des rumeurs absurdes à mon sujet ? Tu as poussé Adam à commettre des crimes affreux, tu as foutu en l'air la vie de dizaines de personnes et tu… Tu voudrais me faire croire que tout ça c'est de ma faute ? Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu l'es déjà, Bart. Tu as fait ça parce que tu es fou ! »

Le coup de poing qu'il lui asséna claqua sur sa joue, heurtant également son nez, et elle eut l'impression que sa nuque aurait pu se briser sous cet assaut. La violence de ce coup la fit se balancer au bout de ses cordes invisibles, mais il stoppa son tangage en emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains en coupe. Il colla son front contre le sien et –en articulant tellement que ça en devint ridicule- gronda :

« Je ne suis pas fou ! Mon plan est parfait, absolument parfait et rien –ni toi, ni Adam, ni personne- ne pourra me faire dévier de cette route. Alors ne me cherche pas. A moins que tu ne veuilles prendre le risque de finir de jouer un peu plus tôt que prévu…

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Bart, chuchota-t-elle malgré le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez –sans doute cassé. C'est notre vie…

- Oui, mais c'est mon jeu. Vous êtes juste… mes pions. Votre vie ne vous appartient plus, et ce depuis que j'ai pris le contrôle d'Adam.

- Tu as peut-être pris le pas sur son esprit, mais ça ne veut pas dire que…

- Bien sûr que si. A qui as-tu parlé lors de tes instants seule avec Adam ? Peux-tu être sûre que c'était à lui que tu t'adressais ? Et Emily ? Qui a-t-elle embrassé à la fête des Serpentard il y a deux semaines ? Lui ou moi ? Vous ne pouvez être certaines de rien. Ni de ce qui a été, ni de ce qui sera. »

Cléo sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge, se remémorant toutes les conversations qu'elle avait eu au cours des derniers mois avec Adam, tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté sans réaliser que les murs de son esprit avaient des oreilles. Elle constata néanmoins que ce que subissait Emily était bien plus troublant. Bart aussi le savait pertinemment et il se désintéressa de Cléo, lâchant ses joues qu'il brutalisait pour se rapprocher –tel un monstre attaquant une proie- vers la Serdaigle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre.

Derrière lui, une toux rocailleuse retentit, le coupant dans son élan. Les yeux d'Emily s'écarquillèrent alors qu'Adam reprenait douloureusement conscience. Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras, tâchant maladroitement de se relever, les yeux embués par la fatigue étrange qui pesait sur son corps. Puis, son regard passa de Cléo à Bart, avant de se poser sur Emily pour revenir vers Bart. Bart qui le fixait, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Le Serpentard ouvrit grand les bras, comme si Adam était supposé s'y ruer pour un câlin improvisé, puis éclata de rire.

« Enfin réveillé ! Tu t'apprêtais à manquer le meilleur !

- Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? balbutia Adam en regardant Emily, comme si elle seule pouvait répondre à ses questions.

- Peu importe, répliqua Bart, passablement ennuyé. De toute façon, tu ne vas pas rester conscient très longtemps. Et je m'apprêtais à avoir une petite discussion avec Emily… Essaie donc de ne pas m'interrompre ! »

Sans un regard de plus pour Adam, il se dirigea vers Emily qui –rasséréné par la présence du vrai Adam- se hissa tant bien que mal sur ses jambes, soutenue par le mur dans son dos. Elle réfréna son envie de fuir lorsque Bart se dressa à quelques centimètres d'elle. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle remarqua qu'Adam tâchait de se mettre debout lui aussi, mais que –trop épuisé- il ne pouvait y arriver. Elle se demanda si Bart y était pour quelque chose, si un faisceau de son esprit contrôlait encore un peu Adam, le poussant ainsi à rester si faible.

« Tu sais, Emily, c'est de ta faute aussi. Pas uniquement de celle de Cléo qui a décidé de se montrer si hypocrite et refuse obstinément de jouer le rôle que notre rang lui demande d'acquérir ! Mais aussi de la tienne… Sans toi, je n'aurai jamais pu aller aussi loin dans l'esprit d'Adam. Il était tellement froid, tellement distant, qu'explorer la moindre de ses failles prenait des heures. Puis, j'ai compris qu'ensorceler un objet tel qu'un crayon ou un livre ne suffisait pas. Sais-tu comment fonctionne le sortilège Schizophrénia exactement ?

- Je… Non, je…

- Mais attends, Adam le sait ! s'exclama-t-il avec une joie toute feinte. Adam, mon grand, raconte-nous ! »

Adam, toujours au sol, leva les yeux vers lui, l'air de douter de sa santé mentale. Mais, croisant le regard d'Emily, laquelle semblait le supplier d'acquiescer à cette demande des plus absurdes, il chercha une réponse à formuler. Un instant, son cerveau fut parasité par des idées différentes : pourquoi Emily semblait-elle savoir ce qu'était le sortilège Schizophrénia ? Pourquoi se retrouvaient-ils tous ici ? Pourquoi… Tant de questions, mais une seule réponse à offrir : celle que celui qui semblait s'être attribué le rôle de bourreau attendait.

« Le…

- Parle plus fort ! ordonna Bart avec l'air courroucé d'un enseignant face à un élève un peu trop timide.

- Schizophrénia n'est pas uniquement un sortilège, en réalité. Il y a trois parties essentielles à respecter : la création d'une potion qui est plutôt aisée à créer dès lors qu'on s'y connait un peu le premier sort qui ensorcèle un objet –celui qui déclenchera le dernier… Ce dernier permet d'entrer dans l'esprit de la personne dès lors qu'elle a touché cet objet désigné. Un lien se créé alors. Une sorte de… de connexion psychique, chuchota-t-il en prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui lui était arrivé. Celui qui a lancé le sortilège peut alors contrôler tous les faits et gestes de sa victime. Elle… elle ne se rappellera de rien, si ce n'est ce que son maitre lui aurait laissé comme souvenirs.

- Exactement ! applaudit Bart avec un rire moqueur. Le copier-coller de l'introduction du livre de base. Tu es le digne fils d'Hermione Granger parfois… Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as omis un petit détail qui a son importance. Ou du moins, tu ne possèdes pas toutes les informations nécessaires. L'objet n'est pas nécessairement un bibelot. On peut le remplacer par autre chose. Telle qu'une personne… »

Emily se stupéfia, comprenant sans aucune difficulté le sous-entendu de Bart, lequel souriait comme si son idée était merveilleuse alors qu'elle était juste totalement vicieuse. A côté d'elle, Cléo semblait à la fois perdue et choquée. Une partie de son cerveau analysait les informations et lui permettait de saisir –à force de détails- le fonctionnement du sortilège, alors qu'une autre –bien plus rationnelle- songeait que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle ne voulait simplement pas vivre dans un monde où une autre personne pouvait prendre impunément place dans sa tête pour la manipuler. Elle ne tenait généralement pas à grand-chose et croyait en beaucoup d'autres… Mais son libre-arbitre lui était indispensable.

« C'est moi, l'objet, alors ? demanda brusquement Emily.

- Oui. La connexion entre Adam et moi se fait par ton seul contact. Tu le touches et boum ! je prends sa place… Du moins, quand je le désire. La plupart du temps, je me contentais de me poser dans un coin de son esprit en attendant le bon moment pour prendre totalement contrôle. »

Cléo sentit un frisson cramponner son ventre, frisson de dégoût et de douleur. Son corps lui-même tâchait de repousser ces révélations, alors que son nez fracassé inondait sa bouche de sang. Elle jeta un bref regard à Adam, soudainement mal à l'aise à l'idée de le regarder franchement : était-il lui, maintenant ? Ou Bart se reposait-il dans un coin de son crâne, le dominant déjà à moitié ? Elle se morigéna. C'était exactement ce que voulait Bart : qu'ils doutent tous de lui. Et –bien qu'elle tente de résister- Cléo comprenait qu'il y parvenait. Elle ne ferait pas confiance à Adam avant d'être persuadée qu'il était lui, et seulement lui.

Adam même semblait s'être déjà fait à cette éventualité et paraissait éberlué, comme dégoûté par son propre corps. Figé, il observait Bart avec un mélange de rage et d'incertitude : pourquoi Bart l'avait-il choisi pour pantin ? Ils avaient grandi ensemble, avaient côtoyé les mêmes cercles, s'étaient vu infliger une éducation presque identique, et même s'il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un ami, il s'était toujours plu à estimer que Bart le respectait un minimum. De toute évidence, il s'était totalement fourvoyé. Mais cela ne répondait pas à sa question. Bart avait mille ennemis et aurait pu faire du mal à n'importe lequel d'entre eux… Alors qu'il l'avait choisi lui et avait tué des gens qu'il connaissait à peine et qui ne représentaient aucun intérêt à ses yeux, à l'exception de Trish. Il ne résista pas longtemps à poser franchement la question, considérant qu'il perdrait l'esprit autrement :

« Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi eux ? Cassie, Wil', Trish, Jeff ? Pourquoi Jake, Emily et Violet ? Pourquoi avoir tué quatre personnes pour en épargner trois ?

- Pour le plan, Adam ! Pour le plan ! s'esclaffa Bart, de toute évidence très amusé par la situation et par les questions qu'il insinuait sournoisement dans l'esprit de ses condisciples. J'avais un plan, parfait, et je l'ai suivi à la lettre… Jusqu'au bal bien entendu.

- Deux personnes, chuchota Emily. L'auror, il a dit que vous étiez deux… C'était toi et Adam ce soir là, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a agressé et tu as agressé Violet… »

Bart se précipita sur elle, un sourire aux lèvres et plaqua sa paume contre sa bouche pour la faire taire. Emily sentit la nausée lui monter aux lèvres. Un parfum de sang s'échappait des pores du Serpentard, et elle ne sut jamais si elle l'avait imaginé ou non.

« Chut, Emily, chut ! Tu vas tout faire rater… Il y a un ordre à respecter et tu poses les mauvaises questions.

- Un ordre ? rétorqua Cléo. Nous ne sommes pas dans une pièce de théâtre et tu n'es pas le metteur en scène, Bart ! Tu…

- Cléo, tais-toi avant que je te fasse taire ! Et puis, par politesse, je me dois de répondre d'abord à Adam… Pourquoi lui ? »

Il lâcha Emily, laquelle avala une profonde goulée d'air frais pour se rattraper des dernières secondes, et alla se réinstaller sur son matelas, l'air de rien. Il se cala contre le mur, pencha la tête sur le côté et les fixa intensément tour à tour. Cléo, Adam et Emily commençaient à comprendre qu'il avait tout prévu depuis longtemps, des semaines au moins, des mois peut-être et qu'ils n'étaient en effet que les acteurs d'une comédie qui ne faisait rire que lui.

« Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, j'ai pris ma décision le soir de l'anniversaire de Caly. En quelques jours à peine, j'ai compris que le sortilège Schizophrénia était une arme parfaite pour vous faire ravaler votre suffisance ! Et il m'est apparu clairement qu'Adam était le plus manipulable et que les autres ne se douteraient jamais qu'il puisse être innocent en fin de compte… Après tout, le fou incapable de toucher les gens sans souffrir, l'obsédé harcelant Emily Weasley, celui dont les Psychomages ne comprenaient pas la psychologie : il était le parfait criminel. Alors, j'ai récupéré le livre –que je croyais être le seul exemplaire- dans la bibliothèque de Théodore Nott lors d'une fête, puisqu'Adam m'avait expliqué comment y accéder. Et mon plan s'est mis en route…

Au départ, j'ai juste ensorcelé l'un des nombreux crayons qu'il possédait dans sa chambre et je tâchais de contrôler son esprit lorsqu'il dessinait. C'était plutôt simple en fait, puisqu'il se laissait réellement aller dans ses moments là. Combien de dessins stupides d'Emily ai-je dû l'observer faire durant cet été là ? Des dizaines… C'est là que j'ai vu où il les cachait. D'ailleurs, Adam, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'en ai récupéré quelques uns. »

Il désigna un carton auquel aucun d'eux n'avait prêté attention auparavant. Cléo, plus proche de la boite que les autres, jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son contenu et ne fut pas surprise d'y découvrir des dessins –nombreux- qui représentaient tous Emily. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi Bart s'en était emparé : il s'agissait de preuves de l'obsession d'Adam pour la jeune fille. Preuves irréfutables que tous les juges du monde trouveraient accablantes.

« Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai réalisé que j'éprouvais de moins en moins de difficultés à prendre le dessus sur l'esprit d'Adam. Et j'ai décidé de corser l'exercice : plus longues périodes de surveillance, ordres plus étranges… Tout y est passé. Au milieu mois d'août, j'ai compris qu'Emily était la plus grande faiblesse d'Adam et que je devais l'inclure dans le jeu. Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait du travail, je lui ai lancé le sortilège de base… Et j'ai attendu !

Très longue attente… Mais j'ai pu en profiter pour préciser mon plan. Je n'avais pas de liste de victimes potentielles en vérité. Je savais juste comment cela finirait et avec qui… Finnigan, Hooper, Corner et Londubat ne sont que des dommages collatéraux ! Ils étaient de parfaites victimes au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin.

- Alors, tu les as tués sans raison ?!

- Bien sûr que j'avais des raisons, soupira-t-il, apparemment offensé qu'ils osent douter de sa logique impénétrable. Cassie s'est montrée agressive envers Emily et Adam avait des raisons de lui en vouloir. Il était furieux contre elle et je me suis servie de sa colère pour commencer à instaurer un nouveau climat de peur sur Poudlard ! Les soupçons se sont ainsi portés directement sur lui… Mais je savais que notre petite Emily le sauverait ! Juste parce qu'il lui avait touché la main la veille, elle se sentait brusquement pousser des ailes, pas vrai ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Cassie a été un simple exercice pour modeler davantage l'esprit d'Adam.

Pour Wilson, c'était différent : je voulais porter les accusations ailleurs. Il était proche d'Adam –mais pas trop- et j'éliminais ainsi son père du tableau. Un Auror de moins ! Un Auror de moins qui soutenait Adam… Et je dois admettre que son goût pour le sexe non-opposé était un bonus non négligeable. J'éliminais ainsi l'une de ces foutus tafioles qui hantent nos couloirs depuis trop longtemps et déshonorent les sorciers, tout en m'assurant que j'avais une totale emprise sur mon pantin. J'avais prévu de m'amuser un peu, de le torturer plus… Mais Adam n'a pas suivi. Cette petite part infime qui me posait tant de problème s'est réveillé un instant et a failli tout faire foirer ! J'ai juste eu le temps de tuer Hooper, avant de ramener Adam à sa chambre…

- Et Jeff ? balbutia Cléo, alors que son esprit saisissait déjà les raisons ayant accéléré la fin atroce du jeune homme.

- J'y viens ! Mais tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Pour toi.

- Je… Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il meure !

- Non, c'est certain, mais je suis certaine que tu n'as pas pleuré sa disparition. Après tout, sa mort te permettait enfin d'avoir Potter à toi toute seule. Tu pouvais la bécoter dans les salles de classe vides dès qu'elle le voulait… Je voulais juste t'aider ! »

Il prit un air de martyr, puis son masque tomba et il éclata de rire, amusée par une blague qu'il était le seul à comprendre. En effet, ni Adam –qui semblait plongé dans une léthargie inquiétante, ni Emily –qui écoutait Bart avec l'intention évidente d'analyser chaque mot pour s'en souvenir, ne paraissait avoir envie de rire. Cléo, elle, avait juste envie de foncer sur lui pour le frapper à mort.

« Je plaisantais ! déclara-t-il lorsque son fou-rire fut calmé. La mort de Londubat était simplement le moyen le plus aisé pour faire souffrir Potter. Elle culpabilisait tellement… ç'en était presque triste en vérité, mais j'étais ravi qu'elle éprouve autant de douleur et autant de doute. Parce qu'elle a douté de toi, bien entendu. Elle s'est mise à te soupçonner, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Et lorsqu'elle ne le faisait pas, elle se disait que toute cette histoire était arrivée par sa faute. Elle n'avait pas tort. Londubat est mort à cause d'elle. Et si tu savais à quel point je me suis amusé avec lui. Ma fureur était telle que même la partie de l'esprit d'Adam qui se révoltait a préféré rester silencieuse cette fois ci. Il est mort… Et toute l'enquête a mené à la révélation de Violet !

- Et à quoi ça t'a servi ? Les Potter ont bien réagi et…

- Mais pas tes parents, Cléo. Même si je n'avais pas vraiment prévu que tout se passe de cette manière… J'avais espéré que les Potter soient capables d'expliquer à leur charmante fille que toi et elle, vous étiez une abomination de la nature et qu'en parfaite fifille à son papa, elle t'abandonnerait pour eux ! Mais cela n'a été qu'un contretemps. J'ai repris le contrôle !

- Et Trish ? Tu… tu l'aimais bien.

- Bien sûr. Je couchais avec elle, voilà tout. Elle était une sympathique partenaire de jeu, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça. Elle a eu son utilité et lorsqu'elle s'est montrée dérangeante et a commencé à poser des questions… J'ai dû l'éliminer. Je me suis un peu amusé avec elle auparavant, puis j'ai laissé Adam l'achever. Si cela peut vous rassurer, elle est morte le sourire aux lèvres… »

La remarque aussi déplacée que répugnante tira un frémissement à Emily. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la position dans laquelle avait été trouvée Trish Corner, et de la peur viscérale qui lui avait cloué le ventre lorsqu'elle s'était imaginée qu'Adam ait pu la violer. Au fond d'elle, elle se sentit rassurée, même si elle ne pouvait l'admettre. Elle se serait sentie bien trop coupable d'accepter la mort d'une jeune fille à peine plus jeune qu'elle juste parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était pas entièrement responsable de sa disparition.

Cléo, elle, songeait à toutes autres choses. Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander à Bart pourquoi Trish Corner l'avait dénoncée à Harry –elle savait parfaitement qu'il était responsable de ça également. Comme elle ne ressentait pas l'utilité de s'interroger sur les raisons de sa courte incarcération et du procès qui en avait suivi : le Serpentard avait voulu la punir et briser sa relation avec Violet. Lorsqu'elle y songeait, un éclat de fureur pure éclatait dans ses veines. Il avait réussi à les manipuler sans qu'aucun d'eux n'y prête attention qu'ils se retrouvent ainsi tous privés de leur autonomie. Chaque pensée qui l'avait troublé durant les dernières semaines était causée par les actions de Bart, et savoir qu'il les avait toutes anticipées l'agaçait au plus haut-point. Alors qu'elle cherchait à reconstituer entièrement le plan de Bart afin d'en prévenir le dénouement, elle en vint finalement à songer au soir du bal et aux questions d'Emily. Mais auparavant, une autre interrogation subsistait :

« Pourquoi Jake ?

- Et bien… Je voulais simplement te faire comprendre le message, à toi, comme à Violet. Votre relation faisait des victimes. Jeff tout d'abord, mais personne n'était en sécurité. Et qui mieux que ce petit garçon si fragile pouvait attiser votre colère et votre peur ? Elle aime Jake. Et toi, tu commençais à te sentir proche de lui, à le couver…

- Jaloux d'un gosse d'onze ans ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire railleur, refusant de se rappeler qu'il pouvait très bien la frapper encore.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je tenais simplement à me montrer… persuasif. J'espérais que vous preniez conscience de ce que causait votre petite amourette, mais Jake s'est défendu vaillamment. Lorsque j'ai compris que la part d'Adam encore présente refuserait de se montrer trop violente avec un enfant si jeune, j'ai simplement décidé de l'amocher un peu et de te le renvoyer…

- Sans compter que sa mort aurait poussé Harry Potter à te pourchasser jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse de toi de la pâtée pour Dragon. »

La voix d'Adam semblait sortir d'outre-tombe, mais son ironie était perceptible. Il ne tachait même pas de la dissimuler, décidé à provoquer Bart jusqu'à ce qu'il perde à nouveau conscience de qui il était. Néanmoins, sa remarqua n'amusa guère son tortionnaire qui lui décocha un regard noir avant d'articuler avec toute la persuasion dont il était capable :

« Je ne crains pas Harry Potter ! Autrement, je n'aurais pas attaqué deux de ses enfants… Son époque est terminée depuis longtemps, et il ne peut rien contre moi. Absolument rien ! »

Il s'était emporté le temps d'une minute et secoua la tête, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le matelas sous lui avant qu'il ne retrouve son calme. Il resta silencieux, son cœur battant contre ses tempes avec la puissance des sabots d'un Hippogriffe. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois, et Cléo –qui voulait avant tout que la situation reste telle qu'elle était et ne s'envenime pas- attira son attention :

« Et le bal ? Que s'est-il passé au bal ? »

Il leva la tête vers elle et un fin sourire ourla ses lèvres. Il était fier, elle le sentait. Il était fier de son œuvre, de tout ce qu'il avait commis jusqu'alors. Et seule son histoire pouvait le rendre aussi détendu. Elle savait pourtant qu'ils se rapprochaient de la fin de son récit et qu'alors, il se produirait quelque chose. Elle refusait d'y songer, persuadée que le dénouement de cette fête ne plairait pas à tout le monde.

« Le bal… J'ai perdu le contrôle de la situation, je dois l'admettre. Mais je vous ai vues toi et Potter. Et j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'en prendre à elle… De toute manière, elle aurait fini par mourir, je l'avais prévu depuis le départ. Je n'avais pas prédit que cela se produirait aussi tôt.

- Elle n'est pas morte, se sentit obligée de préciser Emily, lançant presque malgré elle un coup d'œil à Violet dont le souffle demeurait imperturbable.

- Non. A cause de toi. Lorsque vous avez dansé Adam et toi, je me suis tassé dans un coin de son esprit… Je me fichais de vos petites discussions romantiques et naïves. J'avais d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes. Néanmoins, je suis resté, juste au cas où il se produirait quelque chose. Et cela me permettait ainsi d'observer tout le monde puisque deux regards valent mieux qu'un. J'allais agresser Potter lorsque tu es apparue avec ce foutu livre, cette maudite reproduction qui menaçait de tout gâcher ! Et tu l'avais lue en plus ! Alors… j'ai su que je devais en finir avec toi également, même si cela n'était pas prévu.

J'ai cru être capable de dominer à la fois mon corps et celui d'Adam. Je faisais souffrir Potter et j'espérais qu'Adam copie mes mouvements… Et évidemment, cette infime part de son esprit qui se refusait à plier à mes envies s'est éveillée. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il me faudrait être en pleine possession de mes moyens pour qu'il te fasse du mal. J'étais à deux endroits à la fois, incapable de réellement blesser l'une ou l'autre alors… J'ai perdu la partie. J'ai espéré de toutes mes forces que la commotion de Potter soit mortelle et que le manque d'oxygène te fasse tout oublier. Et j'ai forcé Adam à rentrer calmement chez lui. J'aurais pu en finir avec vous deux sans doute, mais le plan aurait été foutu… Je ne pouvais pas prendre un tel risque. Et je ne le regrette pas, puisque nous sommes tous les cinq désormais, comme il était prévu depuis le commencement. »

Alors qu'il était apparut plus faible, comme un enfant ayant fait des bêtises, en évoquant le bal, il retrouva le sourire en murmurant sa dernière phrase. Le mot « commencement » semblait retentir en lui avec une puissance toute neuve et Cléo, Emily et Adam comprirent qu'il traduisait ainsi le mot « fin ». Ils y arrivaient, malgré leur refus d'y croire, et tous trois se doutaient désormais pertinemment de son plan. Pourtant, Adam ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

« Nous savons tout désormais… En quoi est-ce une réussite ? Nous pourrons tout avouer aux Aurors dès notre sortie et tu finiras ton existence à Azkaban ! »

Bart le fixa une seconde avant de ricaner. Il croyait sans doute qu'Adam plaisantait, mais –voyant qu'il était sérieux- leva les yeux au ciel, presque dépité par une telle sottise.

« Vous serez tous les quatre morts avant que la lune soit pleine, sombre imbécile.

- Tu te feras prendre ! lança Emily avec certitude. Tu commettras forcément une erreur ! Et…

- Bien sûr que non. Tout est prévu. Ne commets pas à nouveau l'erreur de me sous-estimer, Emily. Vous allez mourir. Adam va vous tuer toutes les trois. J'essaierai de vous sauver, je serais blessé… Puis je tuerais Adam en un acte héroïque. Trop tard hélas pour vous permettre de raconter votre version de l'histoire.

- Personne ne te croira… Personne ne croira qu'Adam ait pu…

- Tu es tellement naïve ! sourit Bart en se levant enfin de son matelas. Adam est venu à l'infirmerie pour achever ce qu'il a commencé avec Violet, et en a profité pour tuer l'infirmière puisqu'elle aurait pu le dénoncer… Cléo est arrivée au mauvais moment et il l'a blessée elle aussi –si grièvement qu'elle ne s'en remettra pas avant l'arrivée des secours. Comprenant qu'il est perdu, Adam te demande de le rejoindre à l'infirmerie et…

- Je ne lui ferai aucun mal !

- Evidemment que si, Adam, soupira Bart en levant les yeux au ciel, épuisé de devoir tout leur expliquer puisqu'ils ne souhaitaient pas comprendre. Rappelle-toi, tu es obsédé par elle. Les meurtres passionnels sont courants. Et j'ai des preuves. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu ici, après avoir découvert ces dessins dans un coin du bureau de ton père –où j'ai dû me rendre après que ta chère petite sœur m'ait dit que tu t'y trouvais…

- Et comment comptes-tu expliquer qu'ils s'y soient trouvés ? le nargua Adam en cherchant à explorer la moindre faille de son plan, persuadé qu'il y en aurait au moins une.

- Ils y étaient. Vous avez douté les uns des autres, certes, mais vos parents ont fait de même. Ton père a fouillé ta chambre de fond en comble le lendemain du bal… Il a douté que le sang trouvé sur ton t-shirt soit du sang d'animal.

- Quel sang ? Quel t-shirt ?

- Celui que j'ai mis chez toi, bien entendu. Si tu savais à quel point ça a été amusant de voir tes parents comprendre que leur fils était fou à lier, puis s'en vouloir en réalisant que finalement tu étais innocent. Mais je dois admettre que voir ton père mettre ta chambre sans dessus dessous alors que tu étais caché dans la pièce d'à-côté, encore sous mes ordres, a été le summum ! Il a trouvé tes dessins, les a rassemblés… Et je les ai trouvés. Aussi simple que ça, Adam. J'ai tout prévu. Ne cherche pas la faille, il n'y en a pas. »

Comme s'il n'y avait plus à répondre à sa réplique, Bart ferma les yeux. Il était prêt à investir totalement l'esprit d'Adam afin d'en finir. Enfin. Plus que quelques minutes et il en aurait enfin terminé avec tout ça. Il deviendrait un héro, tel Tom Jedusor au temps de la Chambre des Secrets, et tous le vénéreraient. Il se fichait que Cléo meure après tout. Il pourrait avoir toutes les femmes du monde après cela, et Cléo ne les valait sans doute pas. A moins que…

« Il y a une faille ! »

Elle lança ces cinq petits mots avec conviction et il rouvrit les yeux, attendant qu'elle lui énonce cette soi-disant faille qu'il s'empresserait de combler. Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Le sang qui s'était écoulé de son nez fracassé semblait lui manquer et la couleur rosée habituelle de ses joues avaient été remplacé par du blanc translucide. Il se demanda un instant s'il la trouvait toujours aussi jolie avant de chasser cette déplaisante pensée. Non, elle n'était plus qu'un Scroutt-à-Pétard face à l'immensité de son avenir si prometteur.

« Et laquelle, ma belle ?

- Nous. On ne veut pas mourir. Et tu es tout seul, contre nous !

- Au fait… Je suis deux. Tu l'as déjà oublié ? »

Le sourire presque vainqueur qu'elle s'était efforcée à former sur ses lèvres se fana et elle porta son attention à Adam qui, stupéfié, attendait de perdre à nouveau tous ses moyens. Elle ferma les yeux, refusant de voir la mort en face, surtout si celle-ci prenait le visage d'un ami.

Elle ne vit pas Adam qui regardait Emily, ni le regard que celle-ci renvoya au garçon. Et Bart n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il était sûr de lui désormais. Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il rabaissa ses paupières, plongeant dans le noir, et chercha cette lueur ocre très étonnante qui le conduirait à un esprit autre que le sien, comme une route au milieu du néant.

Auprès de lui, Adam ferma les yeux à son tour, prêt cette fois à réveiller cette « infime part de son esprit » dont avait parlé Bart avec aigreur. Elle était là, infime ou non, et Emily pourrait la faire grandir jusqu'à ce qu'elle repousse Bart. Il songea à Harry et à son Histoire, celle que tous contaient depuis son enfance. L'Amour pouvait vaincre contre les Ténèbres. Il n'y avait jamais franchement cru en vérité. Il imaginait qu'il s'agissait là d'une version édulcorée de la vérité. Mais il se surprit à y croire.

_Emily. Emily. Emily. Emily._

Il répéta son prénom mille fois dans sa tête, telle une insolente rengaine pleine de force qui pourrait détruire son nouvel ennemi.

Bart explosa la barrière sans même s'en rendre compte. Sa puissance était-elle que le prénom d'Emily fut remplacé par le chaos, par la peur et par le doute.

Adam disparut. Et Bart devint deux. Deux fois plus fort. Presque omniprésent. Dieu autoproclamée d'une pièce de théâtre mortelle dont aucun acteur –semblait-il- ne sortirait vivant.

Lorsqu'Adam rouvrit les yeux, Emily n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il avait perdu, les poussant tous vers leur fin. Elle se recula jusqu'au mur et chercha une arme en englobant la pièce de son regard. Rien. Juste cette foutue boite en carton, une Cléo au bord des larmes, et une cousine qui se la jouait Belle aux Bois Dormant.

Bart lui accorda un sourire avec les lèvres d'_Adam_ et elle se demanda si elle serait capable de lui faire du mal au fond. Il s'agissait peut-être de Bart à l'intérieur, mais c'était le corps d'Adam et elle ne pourrait jamais le blesser, même si elle possédait une arme capable de le faire. Alors elle le regarda s'approcher, abandonnant tout instinct de survie pour se laisser gagner par une peur poison qui ankylosa son corps tout entier.

* * *

><p>Violet bougea un doigt. Puis un autre. Puis un autre encore. A la voir ainsi, une personne extérieure aurait pu croire qu'elle jouait au piano. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais pris aucun cours et qu'elle cherchait simplement à s'assurer qu'elle était toujours vivante. Son corps était charbon, enflammé et douloureux. Chaque respiration était souffrance, lame tranchante s'enfonçant entre chaque vertèbre. Elle avait mal, si mal qu'elle aurait préféré s'endormir encore un peu.<p>

Un sursaut de conscience lui rappela qu'elle avait une raison de s'éveiller, que les bribes de conversations qu'elle avait perçues au cours des dernières heures lui avaient fait peur et qu'en restant ainsi figée, elle ne pourrait pas vaincre cette peur. Et surtout, elle ne pourrait plus que songer à ces dernières minutes de vie où elle n'avait rien fait pour se défendre. Car si beaucoup de détails lui échappaient encore, elle savait pertinemment que sa vie était en danger.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et la lumière lui parut étincelle durant une seconde avant de redevenir normale : froide et grise, comme si le temps s'était mis en diapason de la scène qu'ils vivaient. Scène que Violet découvrit à travers un voile de fatigue. Elle aperçut Bart, immobile, au centre de la pièce, dos à son lit. Et Adam qui faisait courir la lame d'un couteau très long et sans doute tranchant près de la gorge d'une Emily impassible.

Et Cléo. Elle vit qu'elle était entravée et qu'elle ne pouvait intervenir d'une aucune manière avant de comprendre que Cléo s'était résignée, comme Emily, à une fin qu'elle imaginait lente et douloureuse. Comment avaient-elles pu cesser si brusquement d'y croire alors qu'elles étaient censées être si fortes, si déterminées ? La déception lui titilla les entrailles, ranimant la douleur et elle s'efforça de la repousser.

Maintenue éveillée par un courant d'adrénaline pur –associé à l'instinct de survie qui l'avait fait tenir face à Bart quelques jours auparavant- elle tenta maladroitement de se tenir sur le lit. Assise d'abord. Puis, une jambe sortit du lit, suivie par l'autre. Lorsque la pièce se mit à tourner, elle comprit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas debout plus d'une seconde.

Un cri éclata sa bulle de coma et elle tourna violemment la tête pour voir Emily se tenir l'estomac. La lame profondément ancrée dans sa chair d'où s'écoulait un flot continu de sang qui inondait son t-shirt, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher ce hurlement. Surprise et souffrance. Adam sourit avant de retirer le couteau, essuya le tranchant contre son pantalon, et recommença son petit manège. Il semblait jouer à un jeu dont le vainqueur était déjà tout désigné, un jeu que Violet nomma : « Où vais-je planter ma lame ? ».

Elle allait se détourner du spectacle pour retourner à son plan lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Cléo. Cette dernière n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir savoir si Emily était déjà morte, et si son tour était proche. Puis elle avait aperçu Violet. Une Violet assise et affaiblie, mais plus léthargique ce qui était déjà un bon point.

Non, mieux que ça : _une faille_.

Un sourire releva les coins de sa bouche, un sourire qui semblait vouloir faire passer un message à Violet, laquelle avait bien du mal à se brancher sur la même fréquence qu'elle. Cléo savait que Violet pouvait assommer Bart, au moins le temps d'une seconde, ou le désarçonner afin qu'Adam puisse reprendre le contrôle de son corps et cesse de torturer Emily. Il l'avait dit quelques minutes auparavant : il avait besoin de toute sa puissance pour faire du mal à la jeune Serdaigle sans que l'infime part rebelle d'Adam ne s'éveille. Et Violet, bien que visiblement trop faible pour réellement agir pouvait lui offrir une seconde de liberté.

Le regard de Cléo défila sur la pièce à toute allure. Médicaments. Vases à fleurs. Matelas et sommiers. Rien de bien utile. Elle avait besoin d'une assurance, d'un assaut plus violent que Violet seule. Elle avait juste besoin d'espoir. De cet espoir qui l'avait abandonnée lorsque son esprit s'était fait une raison : Violet ne se réveillerait pas et elle la rejoindrait. De cet espoir qui avait fui Emily et continuait à la fuir en même temps que son sang.

Violet désigna brusquement le carton, l'air de se demander de quoi il s'agissait et un bref sourire –plus franc cette fois- éclaira le visage de Cléo.

Elle inspira profondément et pria pour que Violet –malgré l'épuisement- soit capable de faire ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Avec un rictus très Malefoyien –et par conséquent persuasif- elle montra Bart d'un hochement de tête. Violet comprit sans peine. Elle pouvait l'atteindre en trois pas. Trois pas qui la videraient de toutes ses forces. Elle hésita un instant, sentit la peur grimper dans son être tout entier, telle une liane de fleurs empoisonnées. Puis la repoussa. Mieux valait mourir en agissant que se rallonger bêtement sur son matelas en l'attente d'une fin sanglante.

Elle se redressa, de toute la force de ses jambes et se raccrocha au lit en se sentant vaciller. Elle était debout. Un éclat d'espoir brilla au fond de ses yeux et Cléo sut qu'elle y parviendrait.

Alors seulement, elle se mit à gigoter, lança ses jambes en avant, comme si elle était sur une balançoire invisible. Elle bascula. Jambes droites en avant. En arrière. En avant. En arrière. Puis à gauche. Puis à droite. Elle prit le contrôle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au carton, glissa sur Violet qui n'était plus qu'à un pas d'un Bart figé, et refusa d'entendre le second gémissement de douleur d'Emily. Elle se promit qu'il s'agissait du dernier et shoota.

Son pied heurta le carton au moment même où Violet se laissait retomber de tout son poids sur Bart.

Des dizaines de morceaux de parchemin tombèrent au sol en émettant le bruit de mille battements d'ailes, son que même le lourd corps de Bart s'étalant par terre ne parvint à couvrir.

La pièce fut envahie d'Emily et la surprise se peignit sur les traits de Cléo. Elle s'était toujours doutée de l'obsession d'Adam, mais là, ça dépassait toute convenance. Espoir parfait.

Adam se figea, semblant reprendre conscience de qui il était. Son regard tomba sur la coupure qui barrait la joue d'Emily, puis sur la plaie béante à son abdomen, et il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose.

Mais déjà Bart repoussait Violet, laquelle alla s'abattre contre le sommier de fer du lit qu'elle venait de quitter et perdit connaissance. Il se releva, l'air plus en colère que jamais, comme particulièrement agacé par la tournure des événements. Il ne supportait pas qu'on contredise ses plans. Pas comme ça. Sa mâchoire se crispa, le rendant encore plus monstrueux qui ne l'était déjà, blessé dans sa fierté, aliéné par la faute d'un livre absurde.

Emily apposa sa main contre son ventre, dans une bête tentative d'empêcher à sa vie de lui échapper, puis –consciente que c'était probablement la première et dernière fois qu'elle pouvait les voir- scruta les dessins d'Adam qui formaient un incroyable patchwork sur le sol. Patchwork d'Emily. Emily en classe. Emily au travail –elle ne savait même pas qu'il l'avait vue à son travail d'ailleurs… Emily dans les couloirs lors de ses rondes. Emily seule. Emily avec ses amis. Emily avec sa famille. Emily… nue ? Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Bon, ça, elle était certaine qu'il s'était servi de son imagination pour le faire. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle mordilla sa joue en pensant que le contraire eut été impossible. Emily à seize ans. Emily à onze. Emily à…

Emily à cinq.

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, alors qu'un souvenir qu'elle appréciait plus que tout au monde se retrouvait là, fraichement dessiné, parfait. Elle se moqua pertinemment que Bart ait déjà refermé les yeux, ou que Cléo hurle à Adam de se défendre. Ce souvenir était là.

_« Tu veux bien être mon amoureux ? _

_- J'en sais trop rien… Faut faire quoi ?_

_- Bah… Faut s'aimer, gros bêta !_

_- Et tu m'aimes, toi ?_

_- Bien évidemment que je t'aime._

_- Comme les grands ?_

_- Non. Nous, c'est pour de vrai. »_

Alors qu'Adam replongeait la lame du couteau dans son corps, tranchant le creux entre son épaule et sa poitrine cette fois, elle se mit à murmurer, telle une chanson qu'elle aurait répétée mille fois :

« Nous, c'est pour de vrai. Nous, c'est pour de vrai. Nous, c'est pour de vrai. Nous, c'est pour de vrai… »

Non, pas une chanson, un sortilège.

Le couteau glissa et le tintement désagréable qui retentit lorsqu'il tomba par terre obligea Emily à rouvrit les yeux et à redevenir silencieuse. De toute manière, elle n'avait plus la force de quoi que ce soit. Ni chanter. Ni lancer des sorts. Ni tenir debout. Elle glissa le long du mur, un filet de sueur coulant sur sa joue alors qu'elle perdait toute couleur. Son cœur battait si fort et si vite qu'elle n'entendait que lui.

Elle vit le visage d'Adam brusquement penché au dessus du sien et comprit en croisant son regard qu'il était lui, et non Bart. Sa chanson, son sortilège, quel qu'il soit, avait fonctionné au-delà de ses espérances. Alors qu'elle croyait juste illuminer la voie qui la conduisait vers sa mort, elle l'avait libéré, lui, poussant la petite part si infime que Bart avait sous-estimé à reprendre la totale maitrise de son propriétaire. Alors que son souffle s'échappait de plus en plus difficilement de sa bouche, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas elle finalement, cette petite part. L'idée la fit sourire.

Sa vue se troubla, alors qu'Adam caressait la courbe de sa joue, encore et encore, ses larmes coulant sans vergogne sur ses joues qu'il salissait de sang à chaque fois qu'il tentait de les essuyer.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis… »

Elle aurait voulu lui dire de se taire. Qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre d'excuses, mais d'autres mots : trois mots également. Mais non, il se plaisait à répéter sa rengaine comme si ça allait la soigner.

A travers sa fatigue, elle entendit le cri de Cléo, mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle venait de dire.

La main d'Adam quitta son visage, si brutalement qu'elle se sentit si seule qu'elle aurait préféré en mourir en fin de compte. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent, alors que les bruits d'un os craquant contre un autre percutaient ses tympans. Elle remarqua que le couteau qui reposait près d'elle quelques secondes plus tôt n'était plus là et supplia Merlin qu'il se trouve entre les mains d'Adam.

Un gargouillement répugnant, une toux dissonante, puis une pluie de coups. Emily ferma les yeux. Elle n'entendait déjà plus rien. Plus rien du tout.

* * *

><p>« Adam, stop ! Adam ! Arrête, je t'en supplie ! »<p>

Cléo s'était retrouvée par terre à la seconde même où le cœur de Bart avait cessé de battre, libérée des entraves que le sortilège –dépossédé de son maitre- avait auparavant dessinées. Elle se rua sur Adam, tenta de maintenir ses épaules, de s'accrocher à lui d'une manière quelconque, de le faire revenir. Mais non, il se fichait d'elle et de ses suppliques.

Il cognait, encore et encore. Le couteau qui lui avait servi à trancher la gorge de Bart était tombé en même temps que lui. Il s'en moquait. Ses poings suffisaient. Frapper. Faire mal. Vraiment. Autant qu'il lui en avait fait.

Il voulait que comme pour Cassie Finnigan, comme pour Jeff Londubat, ses parents ne le reconnaissent pas. Il voulait que leur mort, à tous les quatre, soit vengée.

Et surtout, il voulait s'expier.

Tuer Bart Zabini valait un pardon, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de frapper. De pleurer.

« Adam… Emily, elle… »

Il se figea, le corps secoué par les sanglots et par les crispations. Il n'eut pas la force de se mettre debout et rampa jusqu'à Emily qui fixait le plafond, le regard vide. Il ne remarqua pas que Cléo s'était penché près de Violet et contrôlait son pouls encore existant bien que faible. Il ne remarqua pas que les Aurors et professeurs envahissaient la pièce alors que les sortilèges lancés pour former une bulle autour d'eux s'évanouissaient peu à peu.

Il ne remarqua qu'Emily qui ne respirait sans doute plus. Il cala son visage contre sa poitrine et s'accrocha à son corps inerte, se remettant à murmurer, comme une formule magique censé lui faire retrouver la vie :

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé… »

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>... *Sifflote* _ Y'a rien à dire, pas vrai ?

**Petites Questions : **1. Que racontera l'épilogue ? _ 2. Que va-t-il arriver à Adam & aux autres ? _ 3. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre & de ces révélations ? -qui je l'espère vous ont un minimum surpris xD _ 4. Un avis sur Bart ? x Un mot pour la fin ? :)

Et... l'épilogue pour la prochaine fois :) -semaine prochaine... Mouhahaha.

**! Des tas de bisous !**

**B_T**


	14. Epilogue

**Note - **Tadam ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Schizophrenia<strong>

**Le Premier Jour du Reste de leur Vie**

* * *

><p><em>« Le véritable esprit de révolte consiste à exiger le bonheur ici, dans la vie. »<em>

Henrik Ibsen

* * *

><p>Cléo Malefoy avait mille défauts plus agaçants les uns que les autres. Elle ne supportait pas que les couverts ne soient pas en argent massif possédait environ mille paires de chaussures dont elle ne pouvait « <em>absolument pas se séparer<em> » passait près d'une heure dans la salle de bain tous les matins portait une chemise d'homme –et rien que ça !- dénichée on-ne-savait-où pour faire le ménage… Mais à côté de ça, elle s'avérait être une colocataire exemplaire, rangeait toujours derrière elle, glissait constamment des petits mots sur le miroir de la salle de bain, et n'oubliait jamais d'acheter la marque de céréales préférés de Violet, même si elle-même les trouvait trop sucrés et pas assez craquants.

Violet s'en rendit compte pour la énième fois en picorant les dits-céréales à même la boite. Recroquevillée sur le canapé de leur tout nouveau salon, plongée dans la pénombre, elle listait méthodiquement tout ce qui la poussait à aimer Cléo. Étrange préoccupation pour une insomnie, mais elle ressentait parfois le besoin de se rappeler la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir trouvée. Peu importait ses manies de petite aristocrate pourrie gâtée –qu'elle se révélait être quatre jours par mois- ou ses coutumes étranges. Et peu importait aussi sa petite période de nymphomanie actuelle, à laquelle –en fin de compte- il n'avait pas été trop pénible de s'accoutumer.

En vérité, même ses défauts avaient l'attrait de la nouveauté. Elles ne vivaient dans le même appartement que depuis quelques semaines –trois semaines, quatre jours et huit heures très exactement- après près de quatre années de nuits passées chez l'une ou chez l'autre et à subir les regards réprobateurs de leurs parents respectifs. Quatre années où elle avait osé douter, encore et encore, effrayée à l'idée qu'un jour Cléo ne l'abandonne et change d'avis.

Avec un sourire, elle se remémora le moment où elle aurait dû comprendre que Cléo ne partirait jamais, malgré les épreuves qu'elles devraient supporter. Un moment où –quatre ans plus tôt- elle avait surpris l'écho d'une conversation qui la concernait bien trop pour qu'elle ne joue pas les curieuses. Un moment qui –elle le réalisa à l'instant même où le décor se dressait dans ses souvenirs- avait marqué un tournant essentiel de sa vie.

* * *

><p><em>« Je ne partirais pas maintenant… cracha Cléo sans la moindre hésitation.<em>

_- Mais l'infirmière dit que tu peux sortir si tu le souhaites, répliqua Astoria en dévoilant son agacement._

_- J'attends qu'elle se réveille. Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux… Et ensuite, je reprendrais les cours, comme n'importe qui. La vie va retrouver son cours normal ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai me terrer au Manoir, tout ça parce que certaines personnes préfèrent colporter des ragots au lieu d'écouter la version officielle. _

_- Bart était un bon garçon, Cléo, voilà pourquoi les gens pensent qu'il est impossible que cela soit vrai !_

_- Alors vous pensez que j'ai menti ? Que Bart est mort juste à cause de son crétinisme aigu ? Que j'ai fini avec ses plaies et ses bleus suite à une mauvaise chute, qu'Emily Weasley est presque morte en se poignardant toute seule, que Violet s'est frappé elle-même ? Le nom « Zabini » n'est pas nécessairement un gage de bonne foi. Qu'il soit issu d'une grande famille de sang-pur n'y change absolument rien. Il était dingue, totalement et infiniment dingue ! Et je trouve ça incroyable que vous me pensiez assez tordue pour inventer tout ça…_

_- Et bien, ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu cherches à te rendre intéressante. », répliqua Astoria avant que Drago puisse ouvrir la bouche et se défendre. _

_Violet comprit instantanément qu'elle ne parlait pas du tout de l'histoire avec Bart et ces nombreux meurtres… Mais d'un tout autre sujet que les Malefoy avaient apparemment bien du mal à accepter. Cléo sembla elle aussi saisir le problème de sa mère, car elle rétorqua sans douter une seule seconde d'elle-même :_

_« On parle toujours de Bart, ou du fait que je sois lesbienne ?_

_- Tu n'es pas lesbienne ! Ce n'est qu'une lubie… _

_- Crois ce que tu veux. Je suis ce que je suis. Accepte-le ou non, je m'en moque !_

_- Tu t'en moqueras moins lorsque nous te retirerons de notre testament._

_- Astoria ! »_

_Drago osa enfin –pour la première fois depuis son évanouissement lors du bal quatre jours plus tôt- ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer son mécontentement. Astoria se vexa de toute évidence, refusant d'entendre son prénom crié avec tant de rancœur. Violet entendit les nombreux « clac clac clac » de ses talons contre le carrelage, et la porte qui claqua à en faire trembler les murs. Un court silence s'imposa jusqu'à ce que Cléo soupire, aussi bruyamment que possible pour bien faire comprendre à son père qu'elle était furieuse. Ce dernier hésita longuement –Violet aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir ouvrir un œil et voir son visage afin de déterminer son état d'esprit- puis marmonna avec hésitation :_

_« Elle n'a jamais été très ouverte d'esprit…_

_- Mais toi tu l'as toujours été, balbutia Cléo, avec la sensation d'avoir été trahie sur la « marchandise ». Tu m'as raconté des tas de choses sur ce que tu avais fait après-guerre, pour te détacher de tes parents… Tu as fait mille erreurs, mille bêtises… Tu as brisé toutes les règles qu'ils t'avaient imposées. Et maintenant encore, tu fais fit des conventions du mariage ! Et là, tu me fixes comme si je t'avais déçue !? Je ne te suis pas. Avec toi, c'est « Fais ce que je dis et pas ce que je fais », c'est ça ?_

_- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que tu es ma fille et que j'espérais…_

_- Quoi ? Que j'épouserais un bon petit sang-pur avec qui j'aurais une charmante famille ? Sérieusement, papa, tu as toujours su que je n'étais pas intéressée par les garçons… J'ai tâché de te l'apprendre en douceur et je croyais que tu avais compris. _

_- Je sais… Enfin, je savais, admit-il en un murmure. Mais je t'ai vu embrasser une fille. La fille de la personne que je déteste le plus au monde ! Peux-tu au moins accepter que j'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses, toi, ma petite merveille, flirter avec la personne la moins fréquentable à mes yeux ? »_

_Violet se sentit vexée durant un cours instant. Ainsi, elle n'était pas « fréquentable » ? C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle s'entendait ainsi traiter. Mais elle arrivait malgré tout à saisir que Drago Malefoy ne cherchait en aucun cas à l'offenser ou à la diminuer. Il mettait simplement ses émotions à nues, sans se soucier du mal qu'il pourrait infliger, trop tourmenté pour prêter la moindre attention aux convenances. Cléo ne releva pas sa dernière remarque et se contenta de lui répondre, avec tout le calme dont elle était capable :_

_« Mais tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu peux l'accepter si tu oublies un peu tes idéaux et le carcan de la société dans lequel tu voudrais que je reste enfermée. _

_- Et toi ? _

_- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que si je t'aime, je dois…_

_- Non. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes elle ? Suffisamment pour combattre le regard des autres, les réflexions haineuses, et tout ce qui s'en suivra jusqu'à ce que les gens changent ? Parce que nous vivons dans un monde particulièrement clos, Cléo. Un monde où tout le monde sait tout et juge constamment. Tu es une Malefoy et tu portes déjà un nom très peu apprécié par les sorciers… Es-tu certaine de pouvoir ajouter d'autres problèmes à ton existence ? »_

_Violet sentit son cœur s'emballer, brusquement angoissée à l'idée que Cléo puisse faire marche arrière alors qu'elle-même était enfin prête à foncer tête baissée dans cette aventure. Elle n'avait pourtant aucune raison d'avoir peur. Cléo avait toujours été la plus déterminée d'entre elles-deux et ses sentiments et son courage n'avaient jamais faiblis, même pas une seule seconde. Encore cette fois ci, elle ne la déçue pas, et Violet faillit s'en mordre les doigts tant elle se trouvait idiote d'avoir osé douter. Mais cela faisait partie de son caractère : elle continuerait à craindre le pire au lieu d'espérer le meilleur, jusqu'à ce que le monde le lui offre. Ou jusqu'à ce que Cléo le lui offre._

_« Elle vaut mille fois tous les sacrifices que je devrais peut-être faire et toutes les critiques que je devrais supporter… Elle en vaut la peine, papa. »_

* * *

><p>Violet sursauta au contact glacé des doigts de Cléo sur sa nuque et se retourna sur le canapé, sa main –coupable de gourmandise- toujours enfoncée dans son paquet de céréales. Cléo appuya sur l'interrupteur et le salon s'éclaira soudainement d'une chaleureuse lumière orangée dont l'halo entoura la silhouette de la jeune femme. Violet sentit un nœud de désir exploser dans son bas-ventre, comme à chaque fois, et plus encore lorsque sa petite-amie –elle ne parvenait pas encore à employer l'<em>autre <em>mot- ne portait qu'en tout et pour tout un débardeur et une culotte. Les yeux encore plein de sommeil, sa crinière blonde toute entremêlée autour d'un élastique devenu inutile, Cléo se laissa tomber nonchalamment sur le canapé et colla son visage au cou de Violet, véritable bébé dès qu'elle manquait de sommeil.

« Tu aurais pu rester au lit, suggéra la rouquine en caressant son épaule de sa main libre. J'allais te rejoindre dans deux minutes…

- Trop long, rétorqua Cléo d'une voix rauque. Les draps commençaient à refroidir en plus. Je n'aime pas passer du chaud au froid comme ça ! »

Le sous-entendu arracha un sourire à Violet qui s'empressa de lâcher les céréales pour se préoccuper d'autre chose de bien plus intéressant. Sans hésitation –cela faisait bien longtemps que son corps se plaisait à réagir ainsi- elle éloigna la bretelle gênante du débardeur de Cléo pour déposer quelques baisers de la naissance de sa nuque à l'arrondi de son épaule, lentement, aussi sensuellement que possible. Elle découvrit avec plaisir que quelques frissons de plaisir naissaient sur la peau de sa belle, preuve de l'envie qu'elle parvenait à faire naitre en elle en si peu de temps. Elle sentit la main de Cléo sur sa cuisse et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Cléo une seconde plus tard, comme poussées par leur volonté propre à se retrouver. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque les doigts de l'ancienne Serpentard remontèrent un peu plus haut, demande impatiente d'obtenir plus, tant que c'était possible. Plus encore.

Cléo s'arracha à elle en un frisson de déplaisir, interrompant leur baiser comme leur caresse pour retirer son débardeur, toujours aussi empressée, toujours aussi féline. Sans attendre, elle plongea à nouveau sur Violet sans reprendre son souffle. Elle piqua le sien à sa…

Le mot explosa dans son esprit et elle sourit, mille papillons imaginaires envahissant brutalement son corps. Ses doigts glissèrent, explorant la peau tremblante de l'autre comme si elle ne la connaissait pas déjà par cœur. Un soupir rauque de désir naquit dans sa gorge alors que Violet prenait le contrôle comme cela lui arrivait si souvent depuis quelques mois. Étonnement, cela ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde.

Sans sourciller, elle se laissa mener, pas à pas, vers un monde de pure félicité qu'elle visitait avec assiduité, l'esprit ailleurs pourtant… Ailleurs, mais pour autant vraiment très proche.

* * *

><p><em>« Alors, ce canapé est-il confortable ? lança Cléo en riant, toujours plus sensuelle. Je te propose une petite… séance particulière pour vérifier. <em>

_- Non._

_- Non ? _

_- Non. Je veux dire… Oui. Mais plus tard. Il faut d'abord qu'on parle. »_

_Cléo se recula, presque imperceptiblement, seule barrière défensive encore possible. Une ébauche de sourire –quoi qu'un peu trop crispé- fendit les lèvres de sa petite amie qui frémissait à la fois d'impatience et d'angoisse. Avant de se mettre à reculer à cause de la peur, elle saisit la main de Cléo dans la sienne et l'attira vers le canapé qui aurait pu être le nid de leurs prochains ébats. Violet ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il puisse tout de même l'être. _

_En l'installant, quelques heures plus tôt, elle n'avait cessé d'imaginer ce que pourrait être leur vie dans ce petit nid douillet qu'elle se plaisait à composer en secret. Le sourire de Cléo lorsqu'elle avait passé la porte l'avait convaincue : tout serait parfait ! A la condition seule que sa petite-amie réponde correctement à la prochaine question._

_« Alors… _

_- Alors ?_

_- Laisse-moi parler ! Sinon, je n'y arriverais jamais._

_- D'accord…_

_- Bien. Tu te souviens que quand tu m'as proposé de vivre avec toi, je t'ai dis qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème, que j'étais impatiente de vivre cette aventure là avec toi… Et que puisse qu'on vivait pratiquement l'une chez l'autre, on savait déjà à quoi ressemblerait notre vie de couple ? _

_- Oui, acquiesça Cléo en se demandant si après quelques semaines de colocation Violet pouvait en avoir déjà assez._

_- Et bien, lorsque tu me l'as demandé, tu étais tellement sérieuse et… J'ai cru que tu allais me proposer autre chose. Et je sais que c'était parfaitement stupide, qu'il y a une sorte d'ordre à suivre pour les gens normaux. En général, ils vivent ensemble, puis ils se fiancent, puis ils se marient, puis ils ont des enfants… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »_

_Cléo hésita une seconde entre le mensonge –qui l'aurait fait passer pour plus maligne qu'elle ne l'était sur ce coup là- et la vérité. Elle pencha pour la vérité._

_« Non, pas du tout._

_- Oh… Uhm… Disons simplement que nous ne sommes pas un couple normal. Et je ne parle pas du fait que nous soyons deux femmes, comme la plupart des gens le croiraient, mais plutôt de ce que nous avons vécus toutes les deux. Peu de couples peuvent se targuer d'avoir survécu à de multiples agressions d'un psychopathe ayant pour seul but de les détruire ! Alors, j'ai cru qu'on ferait les choses différemment…_

_- Je ne comprends toujours pas, admis Cléo, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse._

_- Moi non plus, je ne comprenais pas. Alors, j'ai cherché à comprendre et j'ai réalisé une chose. Tu avances, constamment. Tu me proposes des choses, tu me fais des avances –et je ne parle pas que sexuellement… Tu t'occupes toujours de tout et moi, je ne fais que te suivre._

_- Ça me convient, Violet. Je…_

_- Je t'aime. Et je veux plus. Je veux plus qu'un appartement, ou même qu'une maison. Je veux pouvoir dire autre chose que « Ma petite amie » quand je te présente autour de moi. Je veux que le monde entier sache que nous deux, c'est pour de vrai, que ce n'est pas juste une lubie d'adolescentes qui s'éternise depuis trop longtemps, qu'on est réellement faites pour vivre ensemble… Pour toujours. »_

_Cléo sentit son cœur s'emballer et marteler l'intérieur de sa poitrine de petits coups secs et impatients. Violet était-elle réellement en train de faire ce qu'elle croyait ? _

_« Tu… _

_- Cléo Neith Malefoy…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Chut !_

_- Désolée. Désolée… Je me tais, balbutia Cléo en réfrénant un fou rire aussi nerveux qu'incontrôlable. _

_- Merci. Alors, Cléo Neith Malefoy, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'accepter de devenir ma femme ? »_

_Le cœur de Cléo battit de l'aile, alors qu'un mot naissait à l'orée de sa bouche, un mot qu'elle rêvait de prononcer dans une telle situation depuis des mois. Elle n'avait jamais rêvé de robes blanches, ou de milliers de roses à l'entrée d'une église. Mais avec Violet, chaque instant semblait trop beau pour être vrai et chaque souffle de réalité se devait d'être précieusement vécu. L'idée même de porter un corset et d'être enchainée pour l'éternité à une autre personne en devenait ainsi séduisante. Avec Violet, tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé vivre s'ajoutait à une longue liste de rêves. Le mot dépassa ses lèvres en un soupir, éclat de bonheur limpide :_

_« Oui. »_

* * *

><p>Violet s'était définitivement endormie, roulée en boule sous les draps, l'halo de ses cheveux roux entremêlés enflammant le lit avec autant d'éclat qu'il illumina le visage de Cléo. L'héritière des Malefoy eut bien du mal alors à sortir pour rejoindre le monde normal et l'atmosphère étouffante de chaleur, son travail et les autres gens ; car rien ne valait le petit nid douillet qu'elle venait juste de créer en compagnie de l'amour de sa vie.<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>La lumière du jour lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, lesquels s'étaient faits à supporter les néons à la lueur pâle et jaunâtre. Il avait oublié l'effet que créaient les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, si chauds. Et l'odeur de l'air, le parfum du vendeur de beignets sur le trottoir d'en face, l'arôme des roses qu'offrait un homme à sa petite amie quelques mètres plus loin… Adam eut l'impression d'être trop rapidement confronté à la réalité de la vie et tous les effets du monde sur ses sens lui firent l'effet d'un uppercut.<p>

Il ferma les yeux un instant, juste pour apprécier encore un peu l'atmosphère de la vie qu'il avait vécu pendant quatre longues années. Une vie de prisonnier dans une maison de fous, certes, mais une vie plus facile à accepter de bien des manières. Le Centre lui avait permis de prendre un peu de recul, d'analyser la situation sans éprouver trop de culpabilité, de se décharger de toute l'angoisse qu'il avait accumulé pendant les deux premiers –et derniers- mois de sa Septième Année à Poudlard.

Il avait largement conscience que son retour au monde normal ne se ferait que dans la souffrance et regretta presque d'avoir été libéré avec deux années d'avance sur la peine que le Magenmagot lui avait à l'origine infligée. Mais selon les Psychomages et autres spécialistes, il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être enfermé.

Avec une légère hésitation, il se tourna vers le bâtiment blanc, lequel était situé dans un quartier moldu d'une banlieue riche du Sud de l'Irlande. L'écriteau « Attention, fous dangereux » suffisait à protéger les sorciers, et cela plus qu'autre chose, avait bien rassuré Adam pendant un temps. Désormais, il se devrait d'affronter les autres, ceux qui avaient considéré qu'il était malgré tout responsable, ceux qu'il avait déçus, ceux qui le craignaient… Et ceux qui l'avaient aimé, mais qui avaient continué à avancer.

Il savait qu'il devait faire de même, pousser le portail d'entrée, quitter cet endroit pour toujours. Et malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre, il le fit. Au moins pour les gens qu'il avait aimés.

Il aurait pu transplaner une fois à l'extérieur de la propriété, mais décida de se donner quelques minutes au moins d'adaptation. Il se réhabitua lentement à la caresse de l'air dans ses cheveux trop longs, au picotement du soleil sur ses avant-bras nus, au goût et à l'odeur de chaque chose. Il sursauta à chaque bruit imprévu, mais parvint à se rassurer tout seul. Par réflexe, il évita que les passants puissent le toucher ou même le frôler par accident.

Une fois sûr de lui, il se dissimula aux yeux de tous, se cachant dans une ruelle sombre. Il eut l'impression d'être revenu au temps où il se cachait pour observer Emily, puis se retint d'y songer trop ardemment. Il ne devait plus penser au passé. Cela ne ferait que le torturer. Après avoir inspiré profondément, il transplana.

Il connaissait les lieux pour y être passé mille fois en compagnie de ses parents pour aller au Chemin de Traverse, mais jamais il n'avait prêté attention au bâtiment à l'allure mystérieuse qui –coincé entre un bar moldu et une librairie de sciences occultes- laissait échapper un flot discontinu de jeunes gens de son âge. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans sa tignasse, regrettant de ne pas avoir fait l'effort de se changer et de se coiffer un peu mieux, puis s'installa juste en face du bâtiment, dans un café, l'air de rien, angoissé à l'idée que quelqu'un le reconnaisse.

Autour de lui, les gens paraissaient heureux et profitaient des derniers jours d'été et Adam se demanda ce qui l'avait poussé à venir. Certes, les psychomages l'avaient dit : il éprouverait nécessairement le besoin de _la_ revoir. Emily. Malgré toutes les séances de psychothérapie que les médecins qui avaient infligés, elle restait intouchable. Il ne parlait pas d'elle. Jamais. Il la dessinait, toujours, avec la même passion. Mais jamais il n'évoquait leur relation, comme si les mots et l'analyse aurait pu la rendre faillible ou moins magique. Emily, après toutes ces années, restait son point faible.

Emily lui avait rendu visite une fois. Une seule. A peine un mois après leurs adieux –dont il se rappelait encore parfaitement et dont il rêvait chaque nuit depuis elle avait fait une brève apparition, s'était enquise de son état, l'avait embrassé et l'avait quitté pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il se souvenait de ses larmes qu'elle retenait si péniblement, comme il se souvenait encore qu'Emily allait toujours de l'avant. Quatre années avaient passé et elle s'était probablement trouvé un petit-ami bien plus agréable que lui, un travail, des amis… Rien ne pouvait lui laisser croire qu'elle désire le voir.

Et pourtant, il se trouvait là, conscient qu'il s'apprêtait à briser son cœur en mille morceaux qu'aucun Psychomage ne serait capable de réparer un jour. Il redeviendrait la loque humaine en laquelle il s'était transformé après toute _cette_ histoire et jamais plus il ne ferait l'effort d'être normal. Après tout, quelle importance si elle n'était pas auprès de lui…

Assailli par les souvenirs qui –il le savait- lui reviendraient par saccades à mesure que les effets des médicaments s'évanouiraient, il ferma les yeux. Il avait du temps devant lui. Il connaissait encore son emploi du temps par cœur, Garrett s'en était assuré. Il avait encore droit à quelques heures pour changer d'avis et partir en courant. Quelques heures pour se souvenir.

* * *

><p><em>Il était assommé. Les médicaments que les Guérisseurs lui faisaient avaler de force avaient un effet désastreux sur son corps et –bien davantage- sur son cerveau. Recroquevillé entre ses draps, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller dodu qu'une infirmière un peu plus sympa que les autres lui avait donné, il cherchait à contrôler ses pensées.<em>

_Elles le torturaient, son esprit se plaisant à lui apporter un lot immonde de souffrances et de culpabilités à chaque seconde. Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un lui offre autre chose, l'une de ces petites pilules vertes qu'un Médicomage lui avait prescrit des années auparavant. Ceux-là lui faisaient tourner la tête et diluaient des milliers d'éclats de bonheur dans ses veines. C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui avait poussé ses parents à virer ce Médicomage là. Adam se prenait à regretter les hallucinations et l'oubli qu'il aurait pu lui apporter. Mais non, les Guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste se contentaient de l'abrutir afin d'être persuadés qu'il ne puisse faire de mal à personne. Adam les soupçonnait de craindre qu'il ne fasse du mal à lui-même en vérité. Mais il n'en avait pas l'intention, cela aurait été bien trop simple…_

_« Adam, mon chéri ? »_

_La voix de sa mère le tira de sa douleur et l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Il lui adressa un pâle sourire forcé –juste pour atténuer la culpabilité qu'il ressentit en voyant ses traits tirés par la fatigue et ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, comme ses bras –faible barrage dès lors que les Aurors leur rendaient visite, et n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son fils depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité à ce dernier. Derrière elle, Théodore avait appuyé ses paumes contre le dos du siège et ses doigts frôlaient les épaules de son épouse à intervalle régulier, soutien illimité comme toujours. _

_« Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu as… gémi dans ton sommeil._

_- Non, maman, tout va bien… Juste un cauchemar sans doute. »_

_Elle tenta de sourire pour montrer qu'elle était aussi courageuse qu'il mimait l'être, mais une larme s'échappa de son regard et elle se leva d'un bond avant de quitter les lieux, refusant de montrer à quel point cette situation la faisait souffrir. Pourtant, Adam l'entendit éclater en sanglots dès que la porte se referma derrière elle et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son père avant de se cacher à nouveau sous les draps._

_Il laissa ses larmes brûlantes couler sur ses joues, sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi il pleurait. Il avait bien trop de raisons de le faire. Il avait tué des gens –que ce soit de son plein-grès ou non ne changeait en rien ses actes pour lui en avait agressé d'autres avait presque tué Emily et désormais, même alors que toute cette histoire était résolue, il causait une peine inimaginable à tous ces gens qui l'aimaient. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, sentant ses sanglots enfler dans sa poitrine._

_Par quel moyen surréaliste pourrait-il survivre à tout ça ? La douleur, la colère, et la peine lui torpillaient le corps avec la fougue d'un sortilège Doloris, broyant tout sur leurs passages. A mesure qu'il repassait ces dernières semaines dans sa tête, il comprenait à quel point il avait été faible et aveugle, à quel point son refus d'accepter ses problèmes en avait causé bien d'autres encore. _

_Il cala son visage contre ses genoux en reniflant, se fichant éperdument de son père qui l'entendait à coup sûr. Il se moquait de ce que les gens penseraient finalement de lui. Sa vie était de toute manière finie. Ou du moins, il songea qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle le soit._

* * *

><p>Emily quitta les cours avec une pile instable de livres dans les mains, pile qui menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque pas. En poussant un soupir de martyr, elle déposa ces pavés d'Histoire sur un muret qui encerclait l'établissement d'où des dizaines de jeunes sortaient, prêt à retourner à leur insouciance d'étudiants. Elle en regarda passer quelques uns, avec une jalousie atténuée par l'idée de ce que pourrait devenir sa vie et jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel. Elle détestait finir aussi tard. Dès lors que le soleil était déjà couché, il lui semblait que la journée était définitivement finie et qu'elle n'aurait plus le temps de rien.<p>

Malheureusement, décidée à réussir plus que tous les membres de la famille Weasley réunis, elle s'était inscrite dans une Formation d'Archiviste où elle étudiait l'Histoire –bien plus passionnante qu'avec le professeur Binns- et les Runes, une petite formation n'acceptant que très peu d'étudiants – ils n'étaient que cinq dans sa classe. Elle pourrait ainsi travailler au Département des Mystères dès l'obtention de son examen final et gagnerait bien plus d'argent qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. Mais il lui restait encore cinq mois avant d'enfin arriver au résultat tant attendu, et la fin de cette année lui paraissait très lointaine !

Avec mécanisme, elle tâcha de rendre sa pile de livres plus stable, afin que tous survivent au Transplanage, et essaya tant bien que mal de la reprendre. Sans grande chance de réussite. Mais son sac à dos était déjà plein à craquer, et aucun sortilège ne permettait de rendre les livres plus attentionnés envers leur propriétaire –surtout que le panneau d'entrée de la bibliothèque de l'école annonçait clairement que « tout sortilège envers les œuvres présentes serait passible d'une punition ». Vu l'apparence de la bibliothécaire, Emily ne doutait pas que la dite-punition serait violente et potentiellement mortelle.

« Je peux t'aider ? »

La voix dans son dos, hésitante et forte à la fois, fit grimper un frisson d'impatience et de douleur contre sa colonne vertébrale. Combien de fois s'était-elle fait draguer outrageusement sur ce parvis ? Des dizaines sans doute. Elle envoyait balader tous les inopportuns sans même les regarder. Il lui suffisait habituellement d'énoncer sur un ton badin : « Désolée, j'attends mon mari super baraqué » pour qu'ils fuient. Pourtant, cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire volte-face, ne serait-ce que pour détruire ce garçon qui venait de voler la voix d'Adam pour la séduire.

L'acerbe réflexion toute prête qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui offrir mourut dans sa gorge. En plus de lui avoir volé sa voix, il lui avait ravit son visage. Son visage avec quatre années de plus. Tignasse plus longue. Boucles plus nettes. Sourire moins glacial. Regard moins perdu, bien qu'éperdu d'amour.

Elle vacilla, sous le choc, mais il la rattrapa par la taille pour la ramener sur terre. Elle frémit à son contact. Elle ne rêvait pas. Aucun rêve ne pouvait être aussi vrai. Elle tendit la main vers son visage, prête à le voir s'évanouir en un songe, mais alors que ses doigts frôlaient la peau de ses lèvres, il sourit.

« Mily…

- Tu… Tu es là ? émit-elle bêtement, son cerveau avançant comme au ralenti, comme sur un nuage, comme sur… Tu es vraiment là ?

- Où voudrais-tu que je sois ? répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, comme si ces quatre années d'absence avaient été un cauchemar et qu'ils venaient tout juste de s'éveiller.

- Je… »

Elle fut incapable d'énoncer un mot de plus. Sa vue se brouilla d'un seul coup, alors qu'un torrent de larmes inondait ses joues, noyant toutes les phrases qu'elle aurait pu dire, qu'elle aurait voulu dire. Comme lors de sa visite à Sainte-Mangouste, peu avant son incarcération, Adam n'hésita pas une seconde. Il l'attira contre son torse et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, luttant lui-même contre des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Jamais il n'avait compris pourquoi les gens pleuraient lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, dans des gares, dans des aéroports… Mais là, en cet instant, il comprit. Personne n'avait vécu ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais peu importait, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver, enfin, après tout ce temps passé à se demander ce que l'autre vivait, tant qu'il vivait.

Il la serra davantage, enfouit son visage dans son cou trempé par les larmes, et y déposa mille baiser. Un pour chaque jour qui les avait tenu éloigné l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p><em>Emily prit quelques secondes avant de le remarquer réellement, blanc sur blanc dans la pénombre glaciale et inhospitalière. Il portait une tenue aussi pâle que ses draps et sa peau avait perdu toute couleur, si bien qu'elle se demanda ce que les Médicomages avaient bien pu lui faire pour le transformer en vampire. Elle le fixa quelques secondes –heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas encore remarquée, car elle avait ainsi tout le loisir de jouer les voyeuses et de composer un masque imperturbable pour lui. L'air maladif qu'il arborait lors de la dernière excursion mentale de Bart dans son cerveau n'était rien en comparaison. Adam semblait simplement fantomatique. Anéanti.<em>

_Elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et il leva la tête avec une lenteur désintéressé, s'attendant apparemment à voir son père ou sa mère, ou encore une infirmière prête à lui offrir sa énième ration de somnifères pour la journée._

_Un sourire éclaira son visage, tel un météore, et il se redressa sur son lit afin de lui offrir un tableau moins déprimant. Il savait qu'elle le voyait probablement pour la dernière fois, et voulait qu'elle se souvienne de lui comme d'un garçon, un homme même peut-être, qu'elle avait aimé, et non comme d'une loque humaine décharné sur un lit d'hôpital. _

_Puis il comprit qu'au fond, elle s'en fichait. __Sous sa chemise, son corps devait être recouvert de cicatrices encore vives, qu'il lui avait lui-même infligées. Et les traits de son visage exprimaient une insurmontable fatigue. Sans compter les gardes fous qui tenaient les visiteurs à distances... Non, seule une personne prête à se battre pour le voir en était capable. __Elle n'était pas là pour la forme, parce qu'elle le devait… Non, elle le voulait._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'Emily fondit en larmes. Avec toute la peine du monde, il quitta son lit et s'avança vers elle, les jambes flageolantes, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes. Elle dissimula son visage entre ses paumes, balbutiant de vagues excuses pour ne pas avoir été plus forte plus longtemps. Sans la moindre hésitation, il l'encercla de ses bras, enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et la plaqua contre son torse._

_Et la douleur ne vint pas._

_Il se souvint alors brièvement qu'il n'avait jamais eu mal en la touchant, avant cette rentrée ci –où les meurtres avaient commencés. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à tomber amoureux d'elle. Enfant, il se disait que son corps tout entier acceptait Emily comme sienne, puisqu'il ne souffrait pas. Il avait donc omis un nouveau détail et culpabilisa de ne pas avoir cherché davantage une explication à la soudaine peine qu'il s'infligeait en la touchant. Encore une fois, son corps s'était amusé à lui envoyer des signaux alarmistes et Adam s'était contenté de les accepter sans réfléchir._

_Les mains d'Emily se cramponnèrent à son t-shirt et il mit son cerveau sur pause avec bien plus de facilité que durant ces dernières heures où il avait tout tenté pour cesser de penser. Lentement, il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux, huma son parfum suave jusqu'à s'en embrumer l'esprit et posa un baiser léger comme une plume sur le sommet de son crâne. En reniflant, elle se détacha de son torse, maintenant le contact par ses mains –toujours nouées au tissu de son haut. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, plus circonspect que le précédent, et chassa ses larmes d'un doigt sans la lâcher une seule fois des yeux. Il aurait bien besoin de souvenir d'elle pour la dessiner plus tard._

_« Je… Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas pleurer et te rendre encore plus triste ou quoi que ce soit. J'espérais juste débarquer, t'embrasser, te faire un beau discours romantique et filer pleurnicher plus loin ensuite…_

_- Tu l'avais préparé ce discours ? releva-t-il avec un rire aux coins des lèvres, ce qu'elle s'empressa de remarquer –bien qu'il soit forcé._

_- Oui. Et… ça ne donnait pas grand-chose. Juste une foule de mots alignés les uns à la suite des autres. Mais ça ressemblait trop à des adieux, alors je doute que cela vaille la peine d'être dit. »_

_Le sourire courageux qu'elle lui décocha alors lui fit l'effet d'un uppercut : qu'elle se sente ainsi obligée d'être brave prouvait à quel la situation était catastrophique. Mais Emily était ainsi, fragile dès lors que personne n'avait besoin d'elle, forte quand le monde autour d'elle vacillait. Sa sœur en avait profité durant des années, et Adam, après toute cette histoire, devenait son nouveau poulain. Sauf que tout était différent cette fois : Emily n'était pas certaine de tenir très longtemps à ce rôle tant elle rêvait de se blottir entre ses bras pour ne plus jamais les quitter. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à lui servir un discours grandiloquent sur ce qui l'attendait, jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, je serais là quoi qu'il arrive… » car ses certitudes s'étaient brusquement évanouies. _

_Chaque instant vécu avec Adam n'était plus assez réel pour qu'elle s'y raccroche. Chaque baiser, chaque désir, chaque mot et chaque silence se retrouvait faussé par les révélations de Bart, et la laissait là, plus perdue encore qu'avant la rentrée. Néanmoins, un miracle étonnant s'était produit peu avant le décès du Serpentard, une chose qui l'avait sauvée elle d'une mort certaine. Un événement qui changeait tout et qui étonnait tout le monde, y compris elle. _

_Adam parut lire dans ses pensées et les suivre si parfaitement qu'elle crut un instant que tout avait été vrai entre eux, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'au fil du temps, tous ses souvenirs s'effilocheraient. Le maléfice de Bart avait beau s'être évanoui dans le néant réservé aux sorts oubliés, les Psychomages et autres guérisseurs prendraient du temps à définir tous les effets que subiraient Adam. Avec un sourire, il passa soigneusement le dos de sa main contre sa joue en une caresse si tendre qu'elle frémit malgré elle._

_« Je n'oublierai pas, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres._

_- Tu ne peux pas promettre ça._

_- Je n'oublierai pas, répéta-t-il avec plus de force, comme si il pouvait ainsi compromettre son destin._

_- Tu as déjà oublié certaines choses, lui rappela-t-elle cruellement, espérant ainsi ne pas entrer dans son jeu et ne pas se mettre à y croire vraiment, ce qui finirait par la briser un peu plus._

_- Juste les mauvaises choses. Je ne souhaite pas me souvenir que j'ai un jour tenté de te tuer…_

_- Ce n'était pas toi !_

_- D'accord, mais je ne souhaite pas avoir un seul souvenir de ces deux fois où mes mains ont tâchés de te causer plus de mal que de bien. Pour le reste, je m'en souviendrais. Malgré la douleur. Douleur qui a d'ailleurs disparue, tu remarqueras ! » ajouta-t-il en caressant à nouveau sa joue qui s'empourprait un peu plus à chaque seconde. _

_Elle sentit un nœud de désir éclater dans son bas-ventre, inondant tout son corps, telle un vague qui menaçait de la noyer. Sans tarder, elle se colla contre son torse à nouveau et tenta de saisir chaque détail : son parfum, la forme complète de son corps, cette froideur glaçante qui avait remplacé sa chaleur humaine. Il semblait déjà loin et elle le serra plus fort, se fichant éperdument de l'étouffer. Elle avait besoin de le sentir encore, juste quelques heures de plus avant de le voir s'éloigner. Il sortirait un jour, mais qui serait-il alors ? Toujours Adam ou un fou aliéné ? Encore un peu lui ou celui que les psychomages voudraient qu'il devienne ? _

_« Adam, je… »_

_Le mot mourut sur sa bouche avant d'avoir pu naitre réellement, dès qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lui aussi se sentait disparaitre peu à peu. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour mériter sa liberté ? Deux ans, six ans, dix ans, ou plus encore ? Et que serait-elle alors ? Il l'imagina, éblouissante, entourée par mille amis et encore plus d'admirateurs. Combien de temps avant qu'elle l'oublie, avant qu'il devienne « ce type là, vous avez dû le voir dans les journaux, et bah, j'ai flirté avec lui… » ? Combien de temps avant qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un homme meilleur, plus simple, avec qui elle aurait des enfants et vivrait heureuse alors que lui… _

_Sa langue força le barrage de ses lèvres, transformant leur simple baiser en la démonstration exemplaire d'une fougue non-contenue. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de sa nuque et un gémissement de plaisir monta dans sa gorge pour exploser sous une caresse. Son corps hurlait ce « Je t'aime » qu'elle n'avait pas pu énoncer, le dévoilant encore un peu plus à mesure que leur étreinte se renforçait. Leurs regrets les rongeaient déjà, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu à y faire réellement face. Les remords d'actes qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commis les rendant tout à coup si coupables qu'ils en oublièrent le reste. _

_Alors, sans réfléchir, ils se plongèrent corps et âme dans leur baiser, comme pour évacuer cette frustration qui les étouffait. Elle sentit son corps s'enflammer lorsque la main d'Adam trouva sa place contre ses reins. C'était la première fois qu'il la découvrait ainsi et Emily comprit avec rage que c'était sans doute la dernière. Alors qu'il se détachait lentement d'elle pour reprendre son souffle, elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux humides et –avec un naturel qui la troubla elle-même- déposa un nouveau baiser, tout contre ses paupières. _

_« Je ne t'oublierai pas, murmura-t-elle alors, un sanglot dans la voix, avec le même sérieux que lui quelques minutes plus tôt._

_- Tu ne peux pas promettre ça, rétorqua-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire._

_- Je ne t'oublierai pas. Jamais…_

_- Les gens oublient, Mily. Le temps passera et tu… tu rencontreras d'autres personnes. Tu referas ta vie. Et franchement, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. »_

_Elle posa un doigt contre ses lèvres pour le faire taire et secoua la tête avec véhémence. Malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait. Qu'importait la peine que son histoire avec Adam lui infligeait, elle n'oublierait pas. Elle se promit silencieusement de l'aimer toujours aussi fort dans dix ans, ou même dans cent s'il le fallait. Elle trouvait cette promesse pourtant surréaliste et répondit simplement :_

_« Non, Adam. Nous ne sommes pas « les gens » nous n'oublierons pas même si eux le font… _

_- Tu n'en sais rien…_

_- Si je sais ! Et tu sais pourquoi je le sais ? »_

_Elle ressembla un instant à cette fillette de cinq ans, si sûre d'elle, au regard dévastateur et au sourire encore plus surprenant. Adam acquiesça alors, en un brusque assaut de confiance, et si bas qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre, il murmura quelques mots. Les mots d'une formule magique que cette surprenante petite fille avait un jour inventée pour éclairer son univers :_

_« Parce que nous c'est pour de vrai… » _

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**(Mouhahaha.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de moi _ <strong>Et voilà, c'est fini... ç'aura été une longue aventure, ponctuée de nombreuses crises de page blanche& d'encore plus de "non envie de poster". J'ai conscience que cette histoire n'a pas été la plus joyeuse que j'ai écrite (loin de là xD) mais j'avais besoin qu'ils finissent bien... Adam n'aurait simplement pas survécu à la mort d'Emily (& à la base, c'était la seule dont j'étais sûre qu'elle survivrait en fait xD Violet a failli mourir ; Cléo aussi ; & Adam aurait dû mourir en même temps que Bart... Mais non, j'ai décidé d'être sympa pour une fois & d'tuer personne.). Dites moi donc si ça vous a plu ! :P

Je remercie donc ceux qui ont suivis cette fic -j'sais à quel point ça a été dur xD- & pour tous vos reviews ! -je prendrais le temps de répondre à ceux de l'épilogue... Suis en vacances, aucune excuse ! ;)

Pour la suite... Disons que je ne sais franchement pas quand je reviendrais sur feufeu... Je n'ai rien commencé de réellement excitant pour le moment, malgré quelques idées que j'ai très envie d'exploiter (la Première étant la Drago-Hermione dont j'avais déjà parlé il y a quelques temps...) mais j'ai un mal certain à me poser pour écrire. Les mots ont décidé de faire grève dans ma tête ! Du coup... à bientôt, à dans un an ou à jamais ! xD

Merci encore à vous tous

des bisous bisous

Tess :)


End file.
